Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Sirius Black X Severus Snape. Harry et ses camarades entament une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Une rentrée riche en rebondissement! Un nouvel élève, un nouveau professeur de défense contre le mal... Plein d'évènements surprenants en perspective !
1. Chapitre 01

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – 

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Je sais le titre est un tantinet longuet, je l'avoue, j'en suis pleinement consciente.

En fait, j'hésitais encore – une vieille habitude que celle-ci, je le reconnais- entre deux titres. « Un coup du sort » (un jeu de mot) et « de griffes et de sang » mais franchement, impossible de départager ou de déterminer une préférence quelconque concernant les deux. Alors, je les ai accolés,,

Solution remarquablement simple J j'en suis bien consciente

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur du livre. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour les adapter à ma sauce. Je suis désolée d'abuser des droits de la propriété intellectuelle de l'auteur mais je ne fais pas ça pour la contrarier, c'est juste ce que mon imagination a fait quand j'ai lu son livre. J'espère que cela ne l'offensera pas trop, mais pour moi, c'est une façon de prouver que j'ai apprécié l'auteur et que cela m'a inspiré,, je m'excuse donc d'avance de violer ces droits là,,

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (et si vous êtes pas content, je m'en fous !!)

Dédicace: Une grande dédicace à Mélanie/ArLutun qui la première m'a encouragé à lire des fics dont les siennes (que je vous recommande) et qui donc par là même m'a poussée à en écrire. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire ses lignes. Je la remercie encore ^^ Elle est très gentille avec moi.

Spéciale mention à ma petite Laure qui s'est penché pour une soirée sur les droits des auteurs, ce qui explique mon disclamer, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ma fic,, (ne te forces pas,,)

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Merci à Isa pour ses corrections sur les noms,, très utile ^^

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,)

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Concernant les chapitres, je ne les nomme pas, je n'ai jamais d'idées et cela se fait peu dans les livres donc je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Chapitre 1 

La fin de l'été approchait…[C1] 

Enfin…

C'était ce que pensait un jeune garçon, Harry Potter.

Il avait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et quelques peu hirsutes qui cachaient une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'était un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années.

A priori normal, voire ordinaire, personne ne l'aurait remarqué dans une foule. On l'aurait décrit comme un personnage de taille moyenne, de carrure moyenne et sans signes distinctifs particuliers…

Mais sa famille : un oncle, une tante et un neveu savaient bien que cela était faux, que c'était une apparence. C'est pour cela qu'ils le cachaient, qu'ils l'enfermaient, qu'ils essayaient au maximum de le montrer sous aucun prétexte.

Et ils ne faisaient jamais allusion à ses dons à part pour l'empêcher de s'en servir.

En effet, le jeune Potter avait un don, il était particulier…

Bien que les Dudley, sa famille, refusaient de l'admettre, ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence et se faire à la terrible réalité qu'ils considéraient tous comme une fatalité pour la famille : Harry était un sorcier…

Oui, comme dans les contes pour enfants sauf que cette fois, c'était vrai et cela était bien regrettable selon eux.

Heureusement pour eux et aussi le jeune Potter, mal aimé de sa famille. La rentrée aurait bientôt lieu et ils ne se verraient plus pendant une année entière, une année de bénédiction.

Ils n'aiment pas Harry qui ne les aimaient pas particulièrement non plus.

Mais ils avaient fait leurs devoirs, ils n'avaient pas failli à leurs devoirs ni fuient leurs obligations.

Ils avaient élevé Harry, certes, ils ne lui avaient comme qui dirait pas donné la meilleure chambre ni les meilleurs vêtements. Mais ils l'avaient logés, nourrit, payé ses études jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans cette école plus que spéciale..

Harry était le fils de la sœur de Pétunia, Lilly… Ils l'élevaient par pure charité selon les dires et le faisaient bien comprendre à Harry.

Heureusement, Harry partait bientôt…

Il irait à Poudlard, un lieu inconnu de la plupart des mortels mais ô combien célèbre dans le monde des sorciers… L'école de magie…

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

Quant à Harry, il se lamentait sur son sort.

Surtout depuis le mois d'août…

Juillet avait été parfait, il avait pu passer ses vacances avec son cher et bien aimé parrain Sirius Black qui sortait de prison et magicien de son état.

Même s'ils ne sortaient pas beaucoup, Sirius évitait les foules car elles réagissaient mal en sa présence et de plus, son innocence n'avait pas pu être établie de façon complète…

Il était toujours à demi soupçonné d'avoir comploté avec le terrible Voldemort, le sorcier le plus craint de toute la création magique… Un sorcier démoniaque qui voulait et aimait le pouvoir.

Harry savait bien que jamais son oncle n'aurait collaboré avec l'ennemi surtout pour tuer son père et sa mère.

Sirius avait été le meilleur ami de son père James, son confident…

Il n'avait pu le trahir, il en était convaincu.

De plus, son parrain, puisque c'était ce qu'il était, l'aimait et prenait soin de lui. Il avait toujours un mot pour lui, une parole pour le réconforter, un sourire et des oreilles pour l'écouter.

Le plus important pour Harry était sans conteste de se faire aimer, c'était quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui. Les Dursley ne l'aimaient pas, ils le haïssaient…

Et il n'avait pas été particulièrement aimé de ses camarades de classe avant Poudlard…

Cela avait changé…

Juillet avait été merveilleux… Mais cela n'avait pas duré.

Sirius lui avait dit avec regret et beaucoup de peine qu'il avait une mission à effectuer en août et donc qu'il ne pourrait le garder…

Cela lui avait déchiré le cœur mais il était content que son oncle sorte un peu de sa cachette pour travailler, cela lui ferait du bien et lui ferait prendre l'air.

Il espérait aussi secrètement que son oncle soit enfin heureux après toutes ses années de malheurs et de prisons…

Il ne savait pas comment mais il essayerait de faire tout pour lui venir en aide et faire qu'il soit heureux…

Harry aurait pu aller chez les Weasley, Ron était son meilleur ami, mais il ne voulait pas être une charge pour la famille déjà bien appauvrie. Il ne voulait pas être un souci et encore moins une charge.

Sirius l'avait approuvé, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de retourner chez sa tante Petunia Dursley…

Heureusement, comme son parrain était venu en personne leur confier Harry, il avait pu mettre les I sur un certain nombre de points importants : les Dursley ne devaient plus embêter ni importuner Harry, ils devaient le vêtir et le nourrir de façon décente. Sirius avait bien insisté alors que les Dursley tremblaient devant lui comme des feuilles.

Et alors, ô miracle de la nature ! Ils avaient obéi.

Personne ne l'avait embête, par contre les Dursley ne lui adressaient quasiment jamais la parole et l'ignoraient le plus possible. Contre partie certaine de la visite de Sirius mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé.

Il valait mieux être ignoré que maltraité, entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre…

Heureusement pour lui, bientôt cela serait terminé jusqu'à l'année prochaine en espérant que cette fois-ci Sirius n'aurait pas à partir car il n'aimait pas être avec les Dursley …

Une relation simple : Les Dursley n'aimaient pas Harry qui le leur rendait bien…

Il avait préparé ses affaires pour la rentrée. Ron venait le chercher ce soir par la cheminée.

Le soir afin de ne pas se faire remarquer des voisins avait exigé les Dursley …

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

Ron, un garçonnet espiègle aux cheveux roux et aux très nombreuses taches de rousseur : son visage en était parsemé, arriva donc comme prévu par la cheminée.

Les Dursley firent la tête en voyant le jeune garçon arriver par un lieu des plus inhabituel et secouer la poussière –la cheminée n'ayant pas fonctionné depuis des lustres- sur les précieux tapis de la tante.

Et puis, où était ces bonnes manières ?? On n'arrive pas chez les gens en ne frappant pas et de surcroît par la cheminée, c'était du jamais vu et ô combien scandaleux !!

Ron se précipita dans les bras d'Harry qui lui rendit son étreinte content de voir son meilleur ami.

« Ron !! » s'écria Harry ravi.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ron heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami. Puis le roux se tourna vers les Dursley [C2] et les salua « Enchanté de vous connaître, je suis Ron Weasley !! »

« Emmenez Harry avec vous au plus vite et partez de chez moi !! » fit l'oncle d'Harry qui haïssait son neveu et se trouvait déjà largement charitable.

« Mon beau tapis de Chine !! Vous l'avez sali !! Quel malheur !! » fut tout ce que dit la tante à Harry comme au revoir.

« Ton copain sorcier semble aussi stupide que toi, Potter. Après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble !! » dit sarcastiquement le fils entre deux bonbons.

Harry fit la grimace, aidé de Ron, il prit ses affaires : Une mallette de vêtements, la cage de sa chouette blanche Edwidge, ses livres et surtout sa baguette. Ainsi équipé, il partit à travers la cheminée à sa plus grande joie et à celle des Dudley, fort heureux de le voir débarrasser le plancher.

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

Ron et Harry arrivèrent chez les Weasley avec qui il était prévu qu'il fasse les courses pour sa 6ème entrée chez Poudlard. Ils retrouveraient aussi Hermione, les trois jeunes gens approchaient leur 16ème année… Ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps car ils avaient fait toutes leurs rentrées et leur scolarité ensemble.

Madame Weasley accueilli Harry à bras ouvert et se chargea de nourrir l'enfant.

Après tout, c'était Harry Potter, le célèbre et fameux.

En effet, Harry était très connu dans le monde des sorciers et cela n'était pas de son fait.

Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, il avait survécu au mage le plus puissant qui n'ai jamais existé, le terrifiant et très dangereux Voldemort.

Ce sorcier, très puissant, rêvant de conquête, s'était attaqué à tous ses ennemis et tous avaient péri. Sauf Harry, il ne savait pas lui-même, comment il avait survécu à son attaque. Il était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, personne ne pouvait lui dire car il était le seul témoin de cette histoire.

C'était là qu'il avait récolté sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

La cicatrice qu'il l'avait rendu célèbre.

Sa mère et son père furent tous les deux été les victimes de celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom sous la peine de s'attirer des malheurs.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait survécu mais le fait était là.

Et cela l'avait rendu célèbre, les gens venaient lui serrer la main et regarder sa cicatrice…

Ils estimaient puisqu'il était revenu vivant de son premier affrontement, qu'Harry avait les pouvoirs de vaincre ce terrible sorcier.

Ils le croyaient et l'espéraient tous très forts.

Ainsi, une très lourde charge pesait sur les épaules du frêle Harry qui ne se sentait pas du tout en mesure d'affronter ce sorcier ô combien puissant, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire le poids face à lui.

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

Après avoir mangé un copieux et solide repas, les Weasley et Harry avaient utilisé la poudre de cheminette afin de se trouver au chemin de Traverse. Cette rue, parallèle au monde des humains non-sorciers, plus communément appelés Moldus, était un lieu où il était possible d'acheter tout ce qui convenait à l'équipement d'un sorcier : robe, balai, baguette, livres de sort et ingrédients…

Quand les Weasley arrivèrent avec Harry, ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui les attendait.

« Hermione !! » s'exclamèrent de concert Harry et Ron heureux de voir leur amie.

« Harry ! Ron !! » fit en écho Hermione aussi contente que les deux garçons.

La jeune fille se précipita au cou d'Harry qui lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle fit de même avec Ron qui prit une couleur rouge des plus intéressantes.

Voyant les jeunes gens s'amuser entre eux, les Weasley décidèrent de faire un tour…

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley amoureuse d'Harry, partirent à la recherche de leurs livres.

« Je me demande bien qui sera professeur de défense contre le mal cette année » dit Ron qui trouvait que se posté était définitivement maudit.

« Ils ont encore changé ?? » demanda Hermione qui ne croyait en aucune malédiction.

« Oui, rappelle-toi, après Augrey Fol-Oeil, un ancien Auror le dernier que nous avons eu, Sirguney Waver [C3] a pris sa retraite. Il l'avait annoncé l'année dernière » rappela Harry.

« Je me souviens parfaitement… » le coupa Hermione.

**Harry** : « Je n'en ai aucune idée. On verra bien » fit Harry.

« Cela ne semble pas être un poste fixe ni très sûr continua Ron croyant ferme en l'existence d'une malédiction.

En effet, depuis qu'Harry et ses amis étaient rentrés à Poudlard, chaque année, ils avaient eu un professeur de défense contre le mal différent.

Ils étaient passé par un magicien manipulé par Lord Voldemort en personne un extravagant incapable Rémus Lupin, un gentil loup-garou qui une fois son secret découvert avait du donner sa démission et leur dernier professeur en date qui avait pris sa retraite.

« J'espère en tout cas que ce ne sera pas le professeur Rogue !! » dit Rogue en frissonnant d'horreur, rien que l'idée lui faisait hérisser le poil et lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Tout mais pas ça !! » dit Harry entièrement d'accord avec Ron.

« Si c'est lui, on n'a aucune chance que Griffondor gagne cette année » surenchérit Hermione.

Griffondor était l'une de maison de Poudlard. Les élèves selon leurs aptitudes étaient répartis en quatre maisons : Griffondor –à laquelle appartenait Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny Rémus, James, le père d'Harry et Sirius son parrain, quand ils étaient plus jeunes Serdaigle Poutsouffle et enfin Serpentard.

Les gens de la maison des Griffondor et de Serpentard étaient ennemis jurés.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture depuis des lustres.

Ainsi, l'ennemi juré d'Harry Potter n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, un jeune garçon d'un blond très pale avec une langue de vipère, très orgueilleux et condescendant.

Tout cela parce que Monsieur était le descendant direct de la lignée Malfoy, sorciers pure souche et d'une grande famille, riche, puissante… mais pas des plus aimable, bien au contraire !

Selon Harry, il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se vanter.

Les Malfoy étaient des serpents, malfaisants et ils frissonnaient à chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco, ce que ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

S'il y avait bien une seule personne en ce bas monde qu'il détestait, c'était bien Draco Malfoy. Son ennemi juré.

Après lui, juste après lui mais pas de très loin, il y avait le professeur Rogue.

Rogue était leur professeur des potions. Il était bien connu qu'il détestait enseigner les potions et qu'il briguait depuis toujours le poste de professeur de défense contre le mal.

Le professeur Rogue avait appartenu à Serpentard, lui et Sirius se détestaient cordialement.

A chaque fois que cela était possible, pour n'importe quelle raison, Rogue enlevait des points à Griffondor.

Il semblait tout particulièrement haïr Harry et n'avait de cesse de le lui faire ressentir par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

De toute sa personne émanait une aura des plus troubles et il ne cessait d'avoir l'impression que son professeur pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert ce qui lui faisait parcourir des frissons d'angoisse à chaque fois que Rogue le regardait.

Le cours de potions était donc le cours détesté d'Harry.

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

« Oui, ce serait une catastrophe !! » acquiesça avec horreur Harry.

« J'ai l'impression que le professeur Rogue te hait tout particulièrement Harry !! » fit Ron qui n'aimait pas non plus le dit professeur.

« J'en suis même sûr !! Je me demande bien pourquoi !! » approuva Harry.

« Il déteste tous les Griffondor ! » expliqua Hermione.

« Regarde Harry !! Voici le dernier balai, le « PèteleFeu [C4] » !! » s'écria Ron devant la boutiques de Quidditch les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et d'émerveillement.

« Il est superbe mais regarde le prix !! » approuva Hermione.

« J'ai encore des sous de mon père !! Je vais pouvoir me l'acheter !! » fit Harry ravi.

« Avec ça tu vas faire des étincelles lors des matchs !! »dit Hermione ravie pour Harry qui méritait d'avoir ce balai.

Harry appartenait à l'équipe de Quidditch, sorte de jeu de base balle sur des balais. Sport particulièrement apprécié des sorciers et suivi avec assiduité.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

« Ca y est !! Je crois qu'on a tout !! » conclu Ginny, la sœur de Ron.

« On va pouvoir renter à la maison !! Et demain, direction Poudlard !! » dit son frère.

Le lendemain 

« Vous n'avez rien oublié les enfants !! » demanda la mère des Wealsey.[C5] 

« Maman, cesse de nous appeler comme ça !! Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, j'ai bientôt 17 ans, n'oublie pas !! Je suis un homme ! » se défendit Ron.

« Déjà 16 ans mon chéri ?? Comme le temps passe vite !! J'ai l'impression que ce n'est que c'est hier que nous nous sommes mariés. » fit avec surprise la mère.

« Moi aussi, ma chère. Dire que nous allons bientôt être grands-parents !! Le bébé de Percy est prévu pour la fin de l'année. Comme le temps passe vite !! » dit Arthur Weasley en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

« Il n'empêche que pour moi Ron, tu es toujours mon enfant !! » lui dit elle.

Harry rit en voyant cette charmante scène de famille.

Il aurait aimé grandir dans une telle famille où l'amour régnait.

« Harry chéri, tu as toutes tes affaires ?? » demanda chaleureusement la mère de Ron.

La mère des Weasley était comme une mère pour Harry, elle le goinfrait de bonbons, lui donnait à manger et ne cessait de l'appeler « Harry chéri ». Cela était quelque fois énervant, surtout à 17 ans, mais il savait bien que c'était une marque d'affection, ce qui remplissait son cœur de joie.

« J'ai bien tout pris, merci beaucoup !! » dit Harry avec effusion.

« Voyons ce n'est rien !! Vous êtes prêts ?? Allons prendre le train !! » conclu t-elle.

Pour aller à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcier anglaise, il fallait prendre un train spécial sur le quai 9 ¾ qui les emmenait directement à l'école.

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

Sur les quais 

« Vous êtes prêts ?? Allons-y !! » fit la mère des Weasley en accompagnant ses chers 'poussins'.

Pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾, il fallait aller à la célèbre gare de Londres, aller entre le quai 9 et 10 des trains et enfin se précipiter dans le mur menant à une voie parallèle où se trouvait le Poudlard Express.

Une fois le quai atteint, la mère de Ron et de Ginny dit au revoir à sa fille, son fils, Harry et Hermione qu'elle embrassa chacun à son tour en leur remettant des provisions de bouche[C6] .

Les quatre jeunes adolescents prirent le train, ils profitèrent pour bavarder, se raconter leurs aventures, rire et plaisanter…

Comme Harry aurait pu le parier, Draco accompagné de ces deux larrons de foire, Crabbe et Goyle[C7] , virent l'embêter.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient chaque année plus gros et imbéciles, Harry se demandait comment cela était possible par bien des aspects ils ressemblaient à son cousin, le fils Dudley. Il était sûr qu'ils se seraient parfaitement entendus : gros et stupides, aimant se battre.

Quant à Draco, il était bien différent. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas si bête, il était mince, d'un blond pâle mais tellement tortueux et avait une langue de vipère il se plaisait à ramener Harry plus bas que terre, à traiter Ron de pauvre et Hermione de sang de bourbe – c'est à dire sans lignée de sorcier ce qui était l'une des pires insultes…

« Alors Potter, toujours à traîner avec des losers ?? Tu ne changeras jamais !! » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique et sardonique.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, Draco, toujours avec tes deux servants ayant un cerveau d'autruche !! » répliqua Harry.

« Tu me le paierais Potter !! » fit rageusement le fils Malefoy.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny rirent à la mine déconfite qu'avait fait Draco.

Depuis le temps, Harry avait appris à répliquer à Draco. Celui-ci lui cherchait toujours des noises mais moins régulièrement car à chaque fois, Harry le tournait en ridicule.

Harry avait hâte d'arriver, il pourrait voir Chô.

Chô faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle, elle avait du sang asiatique d'où son nom. Harry était très amoureux d'elle, ils avaient réussi à devenir amis.

Harry espérait que cette année, il aurait le courage de lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait et que cela tournerait bien.

Rien que de penser à aller, il se mit à sourire béatement ce qui fit rire ses amis parfaitement au courant de la situation.

Harry s'empressa de taquiner Ron et Hermione en leur demandant si leur relation avançait ou si cela était toujours au point mort comme cela l'était depuis des années.

Ron s'énerva.

Hermione piqua du fard.

Ces deux là ne changeraient pas.

Harry savait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'uns de l'autre mais ils refusaient de se l'avouer pensant qu'ils pourraient perdre leur belle amitié au profit d'une histoire d'amour qui ne se terminera on ne sait comment.

**¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤**

Arrivés à Poudlard 

Après avoir acheté quelques bonbons, Harry et ses amis arrivèrent à Poudlard.

Poudlard était un immense château : des étages entiers dont beaucoup inexplorés, des tonnes de chambres, des escaliers…

De plus, le château était proche de la forêt interdite qui abritait toutes sortes de créatures féeriques ou bien mythologiques, bénéfiques, malicieuses ou maléfiques.

Les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer, cela était à leurs risques et périls.

Cet endroit était de toute façon trop ténébreux et effrayant pour que quiconque s'y risque de sa pleine et entière volonté…

Il y avait des endroits bien plus sûrs, un lac, des jardins, la maison d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, le terrain de Quidditch …

Une fois arrivés, les jeunes gens posèrent les affaires dans leur maison, Griffondor et prirent possession de leur chambre.

Puis ils rejoignirent l'immense salle à manger.

La salle à manger était la réunion de tous les élèves sorciers de Poudlard.

Les quatre maisons avaient chacune leur ban. Les élèves y étaient disposés en fonction de leur classe. Tout au bout se trouvait les plus âgés notamment les préfets, qui avaient la responsabilité de faire régner l'ordre. Hermione espérait bien devenir préfet l'année prochaine.

Et de l'autre côté du banc se trouvait les plus jeunes, les premières années.

Perpendiculairement aux longs bancs, les professeurs étaient alignés en rangés eux aussi. Au centre, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, le proviseur de Poudlard et le plus grand magicien au monde selon Harry.

Avant la cérémonie du choixpeau magique [C8] , Albus Dumbledore se leva et fit faire le silence dans la salle.

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer en ce début d'année… » dit Dumbledore d'un air énigmatique à souhait.

A SUIVRE…

Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plus ?? J'espère !!

Et je sais j'ai terminé comme ça exprès au moins ça vous donne envie d'avoir la suite

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] PS : c'est censé se passer vers l'avant dernière année de Pouldard, Harry a 17 ans environ. J'ai lu les livres 1 à 4 de HP, c'est censé être ma version du livre 7.

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Merci à Mamo pour l'orthographe, je voulais mettre Dudley au lieu de Dursely,, sacré dyslexie 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] désolée pour le nom ça m'est passé par l'esprit à l'instant

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4]Je sais le jeu de mot est débile 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Je sais plus son prénom, Mary ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C6] j'aime bien cette expression

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C7] J'ai un doute pour les prénoms, pardonnez-moi pour l'erreur. Je préviens, je suis nulle pour les prénoms merci à Maria de la correction

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C8]Euh c'est ça le nom, plus sûre et la flegme de chercher j'avoue,, merci à Mamo encore pour le nom 


	2. Chapitre 02

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – 

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur du livre. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour les adapter à ma sauce. Je suis désolée d'abuser des droits de la propriété intellectuelle de l'auteur mais je ne fais pas ça pour la contrarier, c'est juste ce que mon imagination a fait quand j'ai lu son livre. J'espère que cela ne l'offensera pas trop, mais pour moi, c'est une façon de prouver que j'ai apprécié l'auteur et que cela m'a inspiré,, je m'excuse donc d'avance de violer ces droits là,,

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue - et non pas de couple yaoi avec Harry !!

Dédicace: Une grande dédicace à Mélanie/ArLutun qui la première m'a encouragé à lire des fics dont les siennes (que je vous recommande) et qui donc par là même m'a poussée à en écrire. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire ses lignes. Je la remercie encore ^^ Elle est très gentille avec moi.

Spéciale mention à ma petite Laure qui s'est penché pour une soirée sur les droits des auteurs, ce qui explique mon disclamer, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ma fic,, (ne te forces pas,,)

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,)

Concernant les chapitres, je ne les nomme pas, je n'ai jamais d'idées et cela se fait peu dans les livres donc je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

Chapitre 2 

Pouldard

« Mes chers élèves, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer en ce début d'année… » commença Dumbledore en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Quelques murmures s'élèvent ci et là, les élèves sont un peu nerveux à l'annonce de ce que le professeur Dumbledore pourrait avoir à dire.

Cela doit être important pour qu'il fasse un discours après la cérémonie.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va nous annoncer » s'interrogea Hermione intrigué.

« J'espère que ce ne sont pas de mauvaises nouvelles, j'espère que cette année ci, nous n'aurons pas à affronter tu sais qui, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »dit Ron soucieux.

« Je l'espère aussi, Ron » approuva Harry.

« Allons les garçons, peut être que ce sera une bonne nouvelle. Attendons voir… » optimisa Hermione.

« Tu as raison comme toujours Hermione » déclara Harry.

« J'ai hâte de déguster ces délicieuses brioches de St Genix qui ont l'air remplies de pralines à souhait…. » déclara Ron qui reluquait avec envie les dites brioches.

« Un peu de silence je vous prie » dit Dumbledore en tapant sa cuillère contre une tasse.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, si Dumbledore parlait devant l'assemblée en ce début d'année, cela ne pouvait qu'être important, urgent ou grave ou le tout à la fois.

Harry Potter espérait de tout son cœur que lord Voldemor, celui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, mais aussi son pire ennemi, n'était pas dans le coup ou la cause de cette agitation.

Il craignait le redoutable sorcier plus que tout.

Il savait que ce dernier le haïssait.

Il comprenait bien pourquoi, son parrain Sirius Black, lui avait expliqué.

Il était le seul à avoir échappé au sort fatal de Voldemor.

Il n'était qu'un bébé alors…

Là où des centaines de puissants sorciers avaient échoué, lui encore enfant avait réussi.

Il avait hérité de cette cicatrice et aussi d'une partie des pouvoirs de son ennemi.

En effet, le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Pouldard, puissant et respectable sorcier de son état, lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses.

Lorsqu'il avait affronté Ton Jesudor et surtout sa créature, un basilic[C1] , il avait du faire preuve d'une très grande fidélité envers Dumbledore. Il croyait en sa générosité, en ses principes et savait le vieil homme aux cheveux blanchis par les années, sage et généreux.

Ce dernier lui avait toujours accordé sa confiance, alors que parfois, il le savait et le reconnaissait en son for intérieur, il ne la méritait pas.

Après tout, comme disait souvent le professeur Rogue, il avait à maintes reprises enfreints le règlement.

Toujours pour le bien, il le savait, mais il savait au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sa soif d'aventure et sa curiosité lui causaient toujours des soucis et ne manquaient pas de lui attirer des ennuis.

D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il avait eu maille à partir avec son plus terrible ennemi.

Il haïssait et craignait à juste titre Voldemor, ce dernier était puissant et sans pitié. Il se servait des autres sans états d'âme et cherchait le pouvoir.

Harry en première liste mais aussi le professeur Dumbledore était ses ennemis sur sa liste…

Ils seraient les premiers à être à éliminer s'il montait les marches du pouvoir afin d'atteindre le sommet de la gloire, du pouvoir et de la puissance absolue.

En repensant à tout ceci, il se mit à frissonner d'appréhension.

Quelle nouvelle pouvait donc annoncer Dumbledore [C2] ?

*****     *****     *****     *****

« Du calme les enfants !! Je ne vous annonce pas une si terrible nouvelle que ça !! » dit Dumbledore en sentant l'ambiance de la pièce.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Mais alors, pourquoi cette entrée en la matière ?? se demanda t-il.

« Mes chers enfants. Nous accueillons exceptionnellement un nouvel élève venu de l'étranger, un jeune japonais[C3] , Kôji. » annonça Dumbledore satisfait de son effet digne d'une pièce de théâtre.

Un nouvel élève arriva alors.

Il avait des cheveux noirs assez long pour un homme, ils dépassaient la nuque.

Une partie de ses cheveux lui mangeait le visage qu'on devinait fin.

Sa peau était mordorée, signe d'un métissage certain.

Ses yeux en amandes étaient verts.

Il était très calme, il ne semblait pas avoir peur, il observait avec attention les visages autour de lui.

Tous ces visages étrangers.

Harry se demandait s'il parlait leur langue.

Certainement sinon, il n'aurait pas pu venir ici.

Lui aussi allait devoir passer sous le choixpeau magique, vers quelle maison allait-il aller ?

Le jeune homme ne souriait pas, il semblait bien sévère et sérieux pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Harry se demandait quel âge pouvait avoir le jeune homme.

Très jeune, il était plutôt petit.

Harry estimait qu'il avait une dizaine d'années, pas plus.

Et il se sentait vaguement intrigué par ce garçon.

Si jeune, si différent, il dégagea une aura de puissance non négligeable.

Ce garçon l'intriguait.

Il espérait qu'il serait un Griffondor, ses lèvres brûlaient déjà de milles questions qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

*****     *****     *****     *****

« Kôji, veux-tu bien te présenter ? » proposa avec douceur Dumbledore.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise.

Harry l'aurait été à sa place.

Il avança sur le devant de la scène toujours aussi calme et maître de lui.

Il salua en inclinant son corps à la verticale.

Harry avait déjà vu ce signe de salut dans des films.

Il avait entendu que c'était un signe de salut et de respect.

Oui, ce garçon l'intriguait et l'intéressait.

Il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Les yeux se posaient naturellement sur lui car de con être émanait un certain charisme et une grâce mêlée de fragilité et de force. Un étrange mélange mais il était néanmoins attirant.

« Bonjour à tous » commença Kôji.

Sa voix résonna claire et puissante.

Il se faisait entendre sans micro.

Sa voix était assez rauque.

Quelle voix grave pour un enfant si jeune mais la voix était chaude.

On y décelait un rien d'accent mais il semblait parfaitement maîtriser le français[C4] .

« Je m'appelle Kôji Suzuki[C5] . Je suis enchanté de faire mes études en France. Je viens faire mes études dans votre école car ma mère est française, nous sommes revenus en France cet été. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance » continua Kôji avec une grande assurance, du moins il semblait à Harry.

« Parfait, Kôji. Avant toute chose, tu vas devoir passer sous le choixpeau magique pour savoir à quelle maison tu appartiens » expliqua Dumbledore.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur une chaise.

Dumbledore posa le choixpeau magique déformé par les ans sur la tête du jeune homme.

Au bout de quelques instants, le choixpeau magique prit la parole et dit « Griffondor[C6] ».

Harry et ses compagnons applaudirent à tous rompre.

Une nouvelle recrue venait rejoindre leurs rangs.

Ils pourraient devenir amis à n'en pas douter.

« Vas rejoindre le rang des 6èmes années, Kôji » fit Dumbledore ravi.

Harry cru que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.

Quoi !! Ce garçon !! a mon âge… pensa Harry abasourdi.

Il avait du mal à le croire.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Il était si petit !! Si jeune !!

C'était une erreur.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Cela ne se pouvait pas.

C'était impossible, il avait du mal entendre…

C'était cela.

Il se frotta les yeux.

Non, le jeune garçon s'avançait tranquillement vers son rang.

Il était très calme et sûr de lui.

Pourtant en s'approchant, Harry vit qu'il était vraiment jeune et petit.

Il est si jeune !! pensa Harry qui se retient de justesse de dire tout haut ses mots.

Le garçon s'assit entre deux autres garçons de sa classe qu'il salua d'un hochement de la tête.

« Ca pas l'air d'être un bavard celui-là !! » constata Ron.

« Ron, réfléchis deux minutes, veux-tu !! Ce jeune garçon vient d'arriver de l'étranger !! Il ne maîtrise pas complètement notre langue et tu voudrais qu'il se mette à parler ?? » lui répliqua Hermione se mettant à la place du jeune garçon étranger.

« Je trouve qu'il parle plutôt bien notre langue, moi !! » fit Ron quelque peu envieux vu sa médiocrité.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Hermione. Il parle plutôt bien. » dit Harry encore surpris.

« Ah ces hommes ! !Tous les mêmes !! Harry, imagine-toi que tu dois aller au Japon pour étudier, tu te sentirais peut être intimidé, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel en un signe de désespoir profond.

« Certainement. » ajouta Harry.

« Tu vois, il doit en être de même pour ce jeune garçon. » continua Hermione.

« Tu as peut être raison Hermione. » admit Ron.

« J'ai toujours raison Ron Weasley !! » assura la jeune fille aux boucles ondulées.

Voilà que ces deux là recommençait à se chamailler !!

Cela ne finira donc jamais ?

Harry les enviait il aurait aimé faire de même avec Chô.

Il regarda à la table des Serdaigle et la vit.

Elle lui adressa comme toujours un superbe sourire qui avait le don de l'embarrasser et de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il adorait la voir sourire.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Les jeunes gens commencèrent à manger en cœur.

Ils parlaient, riaient et étaient tous heureux de se retrouver après les vacances.

Harry discutait avec tous.

Il sentit alors un regard posé sur lui et vit que Kôji le regardait.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard vert si pénétrant.

Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

Il entendit sa voix à la fois grave et chaude, avec quelques accents fluets.

« Bonjour, tu es bien Harry Potter ? » demanda Kôji.

« Oui. Enchanté. J'espère que tu te sentiras ici comme chez toi. » dit Harry avec chaleur.

« Je l'espère aussi. » répondit le jeune homme bien que ses yeux verts se firent triste tout en gardant un sourire de façade.

Cette lueur triste, il l'avait inventé, imaginé ou était-elle réelle ??

« Tu connais mon nom ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Tu es célèbre dans le monde entier. Tu ne le savais pas ?? » s'étonna Kôji.

« Je ne pensais pas… »

« Tu es différent de ce que j'imaginais. » lui assura Kôji.

« Ah… » murmura Harry.

« J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il aurait aimé continuer la conversation avec Kôji mais Neville commença à le bombarder de questions auxquelles il répondit de façon fort aimable sans toutefois s'étendre.

Il se mit à poser des questions sur les maisons, les sorts, le climat et ce qui se passait ici.

Puis il se mit à poser des questions sur les professeurs et les sorciers de l'école.

Cette question semblait lui tenir particulièrement à cœur.

« Que de questions sur nos professeurs, tu vas bientôt apprendre à les connaître. » dit Harry en se resservant de la délicieuse terrine.

« J'ai hâte. Au Japon, les professeurs sont toujours là pour guider les élèves et les aider. C'est pour ça que je me demandais comment ils étaient ici. » dut Kôji qui ne faisait que picorer.

« Etrange. Ce n'est pas comme ça ici. » constata Harry.

« Ah ?? » s'étonna Kôji en levant un regard interrogateur comme s'il ne comprenait pas que les élèves et les professeurs ne puissent être proches.

Comme avait dit Hermione, il se trouvait dans un monde étranger, dans une culture complètement différente de la sienne avec des meurs ô combien différentes.

L'adaptation serait certainement difficile.

Harry se promit de tout faire pour faciliter son intégration.

Il avait quitté ses amis pour venir avec sa mère, cela ne devait pas être facile.

« Comment est-ce ?? » voulu savoir Kôji quelque peu avide.

« Les professeurs sont là pour t'apprendre mais ils ne te guideront pas dans la vie. » dit Harry.

« Etrange… » murmura Kôji.

« Tu apprendras vite à les connaître. Cependant je vais te donner quelques conseils. » commença Harry.

« Je t'écoute. » fit Kôji en souriant et en hochant vivement la tête.

« Méfie-toi de Rogue ! » s'écria Harry.

« C'est sûr !! » approuva vivement Ron.

« C'est le professeur que je déteste !! Je hais les potions !! » fit Neville en tremblant.

« Il hait les Griffondor !! » dit Hermione d'un ton qui expliquait tout.

« Il est froid !! » ajouta Ron.

« Il est sévère !! » s'exclama Neville car les potions, ou plutôt le professeur des potions, étaient l'incarnation de son pire cauchemar.

« Il est dur !! Et ne fait jamais de compliments !! » dit Hermione qui s'estimait flouée.

« Il cherche toujours à te rabaisser !! » dit rageusement Ron.

« Il n'aura que des paroles blessantes à ton encontre !! » dit Neville qui subissait jours après jours, années après années les sarcasmes de Rogue.

« Il est sadique !! » déclara Hermione.

« Tout à fait !! » firent en cœur Ron et Neville.

« Quel noir portrait !! » fit Kôji se demandant à quoi ressemblait le dit professeur.

« Tu verras quand tu le connaîtras pourquoi on dit ça !! » lui expliqua Harry.

« Alors j'ai hâte !! » dit Kôji à la surprise de tous.

Ron, Hermione, Neville et Harry le regardèrent bizarrement comme s'il était fou.

Quelqu'un qui voulait rencontrer le professeur Rogue était forcément fou !!

« On en reparlera après le premier cours. » finit par dire Harry.

« Qui est-ce ?? Pouvez-vous me le montrer. » demande Kôji curieux.

Neville montra d'un doigt craintif le professeur qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

Severus Rogue était assis au bout de la table des professeurs, tout au bout comme il l'affectionnait.

Il était entièrement vêtu de noir.

Ses yeux étaient froids et durs.

Sa bouche avait un pli sévère.

Il ne paraissait en rien aimable et affectueux.

« Tu vois… » dit Harry comme si l'apparence de Rogue expliquait l'animosité réciproque entre le professeur et ses élèves.

« Mmmm… Il a l'air sévère. Mais nos professeurs aussi sont très sévères. » tenta de rationaliser Kôji.

« Dis, moi, je me demandais… » continue Harry.

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un œil interrogateur.

Il avait toute son attention.

« Oui ? » demanda Kôji prêt à répondre aux questions.

« Quel âge as-tu ?? » finit par dire Harry.

« Je me posais la même question !! » renchérit Ron.

« Tu sembles bien jeune. » approuva Hermione.

« Oui. Très jeune. Tu es sûr de bien être dans la 6ème classe ? » dit Neville en accord avec ses amis.

« Certain. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait passer des tests pour savoir quel était mon niveau. C'est lui qui m'a mis dans votre classe… Mais je suis plus jeune que vous. J'ai 14 ans. » leur dit l'asiatique.

« 14 ans ?? » s'étonna Harry.

« Deux ans de moins que nous ?? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les 4ème années alors ?? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Disons que je suis un peu en avance pour mon âge. C'est tout… » expliqua Kôji.

« Tu es si doué que ça ?? » demanda Harry étonné.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis doué. J'arrive juste à maîtriser les sorts bien plus tôt que les autres. Voilà tout… » fit simplement Kôji.

« Ahh… J'ai hâte de voir ça !! » s'enthousiasma Ron.

« C'est une bonne recrue que nous avons là. Nous allons pouvoir battre les Serpentard à plate couture cette année. » fit Neville heureux.

« Les Serpentard ? » demanda Kôji, sa curiosité en plein éveil.

« Des sales vermines !! » s'exclama Ron.

« C'est une autre des 4 maisons. Les Griffondor et les Serpentard se détestent cordialement. » fit al sage Hermione.

« C'est vrai !! » approuva vivement Neville, un garçon quelque peu gras.

« Chaque année, l'une des quatre maisons se voit décerner un prix si elle a le plus de points. » commença Harry voulant remporter la coupe cette année.

« Des points ?? » fit Kôji ne connaissant pas ce système.

« Les professeurs peuvent te donner ou te soustraire des points. Si tu réponds correctement, si tu enfreins le règlement, tout peut faire gagner ou perdre des points. » dit doctoralement Hermione.

« Et le professeur Rogue adore enlever des points à Griffondor et en rajouter à Serpentard. » dit Neville car le professeur Rogue l'avait en grippe.

« C'est parce que c'était un Serpentard. » expliqua Ron.

« Et maintenant, il est le chef de la maison des Serpentard. » rajouta Hermione.

« C'est pour ça que vous ne l'aimez pas ?? » leur demanda Kôji.

« Il nous le rend bien !! » s'écria Neville.

Les garçons continuèrent à bavarder et à instruire Kôji des règles et du déroulement des études à Pouldard.

Le jeune garçon comprenait vite.

Il souriait peu, son visage restait toujours sérieux mais néanmoins, il était très sympathique.

Harry pensait qu'il pourrait vite devenir amis en espérant qu'il devienne plus souriant à l'avenir.

Ron murmura à son oreille qu'il devait être mortellement sérieux ce qu'Harry opina de la tête.

Il ressemblait en ça à Hermione.

Le désir d'étudier.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A la fin du repas, alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à rejoindre leurs maisons.

Un homme fit irruption dans la salle.

Il s'agissait de Russard, le gardien de Pouldard, accompagné de sa chatte Miss Teigne.

Russard était hait de tous les élèves de Pouldard, il faisait respecter les règlements en mettant les points sur les I.

Il était aussi doté d'un physique disgracieux puisqu'il était difforme.

Il était légèrement bossu, ses dents n'étaient que des chicots, ces cheveux filasses ne restaient que par poigne sur son crane. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur méchante lorsqu'il surprenait des élèves en faute.

Russard était pour le retour de l'emprisonnement et la torture des élèves en faute.

Personne ne le portait dans son cœur.

Miss Teigne sa chatte au poil rare était sa compagne pour débusquer les élèves cachés grâce à son flair et à un 6ème sens redoutés de tous.

Harry n'appréciait pas du tout cet homme qui détestait les enfants.

« Russard ?? Que se passe t-il ?? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Professeur Dumbledore !! Un intrus !! Un dangereux criminel est là, ici, à Pouldard. » annonça avec crainte Russard.

« Qui ?? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

A SUIVRE…

J'attends vos commentaires ^^

Qui est arrivé à Pouldard ??

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Cf le tome 2 d'Harry Potter.

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] Vous vous le demandez aussi ?? ben, je sais, je vous fais tourner autour du pot et patienter tout en grognant,,

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] J'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] Je sais parfaitement que je devrais dire l'anglais puisque le roman est anglais et se passe en Grande Bretagne mais pour des commodités de noms, gastronomie et parce que ça m'arrange Vous me ferez grâce de ce détail. En plus, c'est ma fic, d'abord !!

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C5] Je sais, je me suis pas cassé la nenette pour le nom J'avais pas envie et puis ça sonne bien japonais au moins 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C6] Quoi ?? Vous vous y attendez ??


	3. Chapitre 03

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – 

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Je sais le titre est un tantinet longuet, je l'avoue, j'en suis pleinement consciente.

En fait, j'hésitais encore – une vieille habitude que celle-ci, je le reconnais- entre deux titres. « Un coup du sort » (un jeu de mot) et « de griffes et de sang » mais franchement, impossible de départager ou de déterminer une préférence quelconque concernant les deux. Alors, je les ai accolés,

Solution remarquablement simple J j'en suis bien consciente

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur du livre. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour les adapter à ma sauce. Je suis désolée d'abuser des droits de la propriété intellectuelle de l'auteur mais je ne fais pas ça pour la contrarier, c'est juste ce que mon imagination a fait quand j'ai lu son livre. J'espère que cela ne l'offensera pas trop, mais pour moi, c'est une façon de prouver que j'ai apprécié l'auteur et que cela m'a inspiré, je m'excuse donc d'avance de violer ces droits là

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue

Dédicace: Une grande dédicace à Mélanie/ArLutun qui la première m'a encouragé à lire des fics dont les siennes (que je vous recommande) et qui donc par là même m'a poussée à en écrire. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire ses lignes. Je la remercie encore ^^ Elle est très gentille avec moi.

Spéciale mention à ma petite Laure qui s'est penché pour une soirée sur les droits des auteurs, ce qui explique mon disclamer, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ma fic (ne te forces pas)

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark - un rien sadique cet auteur)

Convention:  *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 3 

Pouldard

Russard fit interruption dans la salle à manger de Pouldard, école de magie alors que le repas se terminait… Russard était le très « aimable » -enfin une porte de prison était plus aimable que lui – gardien de Pouldard.

Son irruption dans la salle à manger lors du repas était plus qu'inhabituelle.

Que se passait-il donc ?

« Russard ?? Que se passe t-il ?? » l'interrogea d'un air inquiet Dumbledore, le proviseur de Pouldard, un vieux magicien avec une longue barbe blanche.

« Professeur Dumbledore !! » cria Russard, un homme ridé avec une calvitie, ses yeux torves fixaient avec anxiété Albus Dumbledore qui s'était levé à cette irruption. « Un intrus !! Un dangereux criminel est là, ici, à Pouldard. »

« Qui ?? » demanda Dumbledore inquiet.

Un homme apparut alors imposant par sa simple vue le silence à toute la salle.

Il se tenait sur le seuil, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin au coin de ses lèvres.

Assez maigre, plutôt grand, l'homme avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts.

« Sirius ?? » pensa Harry qui était le filleul du dit intrus. « Que fait il ici ? Il faut vite qu'il parte sinon il va avoir des ennuis !! Vite ! »

Harry faisait marcher ses méninges à la vitesse grand V.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée pour détourner l'attention et permettre à son parrain de partir d'ici.

S'il restait plus longtemps, c'était sûr, on le prendrait….

Il n'avait pas été innocenté pour le crime qu'il avait soi-disant commis : le meurtre de ses parents.

Harry l'avait longtemps cru coupable mais Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre le mal, ami de son père, lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Harry en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve.

Son parrain avait passé de nombreuses années dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban.

Il s'en était échappé et était recherché pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis et pour collaboration avec lord Voldemort – association qui n'avait existé que dans l'imagination de ses détracteurs…

Harry éprouvait beaucoup d'affection pour son parrain, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que ce dernier retourne en prison.

Si cela se faisait, il ne serait pas prêt de le revoir avant des années, s'il le revoyait.

Azkaban n'était pas une prison réputée pour sa clémence ni sa douceur de vivre, c'était un endroit dont on n'en revenait pas vivant ou alors que sous forme de légume.

Les Détraqueurs étaient les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Ces êtres, on ne pouvait raisonnablement pas les appeler des êtres humains, avaient une propriété bien spécifique : ils avaient le pouvoir d'absorber les pensées heureuses des personnes. Ainsi, tous les prisonniers finissaient par dépérir.

Il n'était pas de pire sort que de se voir ôter tout espoir, toute joie, tout bonheur même si futile que ce soit. Mais telle était la fonction des Détraqueurs…

Et s'ils trouvaient ici Sirius, nul doute quant au sort qu'ils lui réserveraient.

La stupéfaction, l'incrédulité et la peur se lisaient sur les visages des élèves de Pouldard.

Quoi ? Un dangereux criminel ici !! Pourquoi était-il en liberté ? Que faisait la police ?

Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Dans quel but ? Sûrement pour les tuer !! Après tout n'avait-il pas tué James et Lillie Potter, ses deux meilleurs amis ? Peut être venait-il mettre un terme définitif au nom des Potter… Tout était possible, Sirius Black n'était autre qu'un dangereux criminel en cavale.

Quant aux professeurs, ils étaient plutôt stoïques, Kôji ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'apparition d'un seul homme avait mis les élèves de Pouldard dans cet état.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Albus Dumbledore se leva et alla à la rencontre de Sirius Black en souriant.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Sirius, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé ? » l'accueillit Dumbledore en ouvrant ses bras pour serrer l'homme quelques minutes.

« Albus, je suis si content de vous revoir !! » avoua Sirius. « Le voyage ne s'est pas trop mal passé, ils ont eu du mal à me relâcher d'où mon retard. »

« Il me tardait de vous voir arriver. »

« Et moi donc. » confirma Sirius.

« Venez vous asseoir, mon ami, j'ai une dernière déclaration à faire vous concernant. » proposa le vieux professeur.

Au grand étonnement de la salle et surtout d'Harry qui n'en revenait pas, Sirius n'avait pas été chassé par le professeur Dumbledore mais au contraire accueilli à bras ouvert. Quel mystère étrange se cachait derrière cet accueil ? »

« Russard, ce n'est rien, tout va bien. » le rassura Dumbledore. « Nous attendions avec impatience l'arrivée de Sirius Black. »

« Mais professeur Dumbledore…. » protesta Russard en jouant nerveusement avec son chapeau rapiécé.

« Je vous remercie Russard, vous êtes toujours un excellent gardien mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Dorénavant, Sirius Black vivra ici parmi nous. » déclara fermement le proviseur.

Russard reparti un rien vexé, très déçu de ne pas avoir arrêté ce grand criminel.

Arrivé à la table des professeurs, Sirius et Dumbledore restèrent debout.

« Mes chers étudiants » commença Albus Dumbledore en prenant une pose théâtrale. « Je suis sûr que vous avez tous entendus parler de Sirius Black n'est-ce pas ? »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle et fusaient dans tous les coins.

«N'ayez pas peur !! » rassura aussitôt le magicien confiant. « Les jurys sont en train d'examiner les pièces à conviction concernant le procès de Sirius Black. Je suis allé à son procès et nous avons décidé, en accord avec le juge, de lui accorder une liberté conditionnelle. Pour se faire, je me suis proposé de l'accueillir dans cet établissement et de lui confier pendant un an le poste de professeur de Défense contre le mal en collaboration avec votre professeur des potions, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue !! »

La surprise se fit sur tous les visages.

Quoi Sirius allait vivre ici ? Et qui plus est enseigner ? En tant que professeur de Défense contre le mal ? Et ce avec le détesté professeur Rogue ?

C'est sûr, Dumbledore avait du prendre un sacré coup de vieux durant les vacances. Il était devenu complètement sénile, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Harry était très content que le procès de son parrain soit révisé et que le juge lui fasse assez confiance pour lui permettre de vivre ici à Pouldard. Mais l'annonce que son parrain allait être son professeur le laissait bouche bée. Sirius ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il supposait qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et puis, finalement, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose, si les élèves venaient à connaître Sirius comme lui le connaissait, ils seraient tous vite convaincus de son innocence…

Mais enseigner avec Severus Rogue…

Dumbledore devait être sadique.

Harry regardait le visage de son parrain qui lui semblait impénétrable. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, il sourit car il semblait heureux d'être ici puisqu'on lui accordait une seconde chance. Cependant son visage ne laissait rien transparaître quant à sa disposition d'esprit concernant une collaboration avec son pire ennemi.

Harry regarda alors le visage de son professeur détesté Severus Rogue, mais rien n'était lisible. Le visage était dur, peut être que les plis du coin de sa bouche étaient plus crispés qu'à l'ordinaire mais il n'en était pas sûr.

La collaboration entre les deux ennemis de toujours risquait pour le moins d'être folklorique et divertissante.

Il était de notoriété publique que les deux hommes se détestaient depuis leurs études à Pouldard et voilà qu'ils allaient devoir enseigner ensemble. Quelle ironie du sort [C1] !!

Cela promettait.

Dumbledore reprit la parole après que le brouhaha suscité à cette annonce se fut dissipé.

«Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous soyez étonné ou que même vous me jugiez sénile. » conclu Dumbledore avec un petit sourire à ces mots. Beaucoup d'étudiants rirent ce qui détendit l'atmosphère, Dumbledore par cette simple boutade avait permit que les nerfs se relâchent dans la salle.

«Certains se posent des questions. Sachez que je suis absolument certain de l'innocence de Sirius Black. » affirma avec conviction Dumbledore. « Jamais je ne mettrai de quelque façon que ce soit en péril les élèves de cet établissement. Si je fais confiance à Sirius, j'aimerai que vous qui ne le connaissez pas lui accordiez le bénéfice du doute. Le ministre de la magie, l'inspecteur Alkaid Maigret[C2] , a émis de nombreuses réticences quant à cette proposition… C'est pourquoi il a insisté pour que tous les cours qu'il effectuera soient placés sous surveillance. C'est le professeur Severus Rogue qui sera chargé de cette délicate mission. Accueillez donc votre nouveau professeur. »

Il se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent. Sirius adressa un sourire aux élèves et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Puis Dumbledore signifia le congé des élèves qui devaient regagner leurs appartements sous la conduite de leurs préfets.

Cette année le préfet de Griffondor n'était autre qu'Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddisch. Il leur livra donc le nouveau mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir les appartements de Griffondor «Vol au vent [C3] ».

Les élèves de Griffondor rentrèrent dans leurs appartements et se mirent à discuter autour de la cheminée [C4] de cette époustouflante nouvelle : Sirius Black allait être leur professeur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione présentèrent Kôji à l'assemblée qui ne perdit pas une miette de la discussion.

«Qui c'est ce Sirius ? » demanda curieusement Kôji.

«C'est mon parrain » affirma avec véhémence Harry. « Il est très gentil tu verras. »

«Tu étais au courant de la nouvelle Harry ? » l'interrompit Ron avec impatience.

«C'est vrai, tu aurais pu nous avertir !! » protesta Neville, un jeune garçon quelque peu lourdaud.

«Absolument pas !! » protesta Harry. « Je suis aussi étonné que vous !! »

«Il a fait quelque chose ton parrain pour avoir été dans cette prison ? » demanda Kôji qui avait entendu des rumeurs et se posait mille et une question.

«La prison d'Azkaban, le plus terrible lieu sur cette terre. » affirma Hermione.

«Seuls les plus grands criminels y sont enfermés, tous des sorciers maléfiques. » continua Ron.

«Et notamment tous les sorciers qui ont servi celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom quand il a tenté de reprendre le pouvoir. » acheva Neville.

«Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ? Lord Voldemort ? » demanda Kôji.

Neville, Ron et même Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner de peur.

« Ne prononce jamais ce nom !! » ordonna Neville.

«Alors qu'a fait Sirius Black ? » continua Kôji en ne tenant aucunement compte de l'interruption de Neville. « Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore, c'est ça son nom ?, l'a t-il accepté parmi nous ? »

«On l'accuse d'avoir aidé lord Voldemort a tué mes parents mais c'est un mensonge !! Ne le crois jamais !! » affirma avec force Harry prêt à défendre son parrain envers et contre tout.

Hermione et Ron passèrent simultanément un bras pour entourer Harry et lui montrer leur affection.

«Ne t'en fais pas Harry !! On sait bien qu'il est innocent !! » le rassura Hermione.

«Tout est la faute de Peter ! » renchérit Ron.

«Le professeur Dumbledore n'accepterait pas qu'il soit notre professeur s'il n'était pas innocent, sois en sûr, Kôji !! » ajouta Neville.

«Je vous crois ! » protesta Kôji. « Si Harry pense qu'il est innocent alors que c'est lui qui a le plus souffert de la situation, je le crois. »

«En tout cas, je ne risque pas d'aimer les cours de défense contre le mal maintenant !! » avoua Neville changeant légèrement de sujet.

«C'est Sirius qui va les faire !! » rétorqua Ron qui comprenait mal la réflexion de son ami Neville.

«Accompagné de Rogue. » corrigea Hermione. « Il risque peut être d'y avoir une alternance. Cela semble la meilleure solution. En tout cas, je me demande comment les deux ennemis vont collaborer ensemble. »

«Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore les a assigné ensemble sachant qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement… » énonça Harry hésitant.

«Peut être pour les réconcilier ? » proposa Ron innocemment.

«Autant réconcilier un chat avec une souris ou un chat et un chien… C'est une mission impossible !! » protesta Hermione.

«C'est vrai ça !! » ajouta Neville. « Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il s'entendre avec le professeur Rogue, un être sadique, dur, cruel et froid ?? »

Les autres approuvèrent vivement de la tête. Le professeur des potions, Severus Rogue, ne semblait pas être porté dans le cœur des étudiants.

Kôji avait hâte d'assister aux cours, cela ne risquerait pas manquer de piquant visiblement.

Les étudiants restèrent des heures à élaborer les théories les plus folles concernant la collaboration Black – Rogue, ce jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de se coucher.

  


*****     *****     *****     *****

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle à manger de Pouldard.

«Professeur Sirius, je vais vous présenter les autres professeurs qui enseignent dans notre établissement. » commença Dumbledore. « Voici tout d'abord Hagrid, notre garde chasse que vous connaissez déjà. »

Sirius serra la main d'Hagrid, le semi-géant, qui lui secoua vivement la main dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

«Voici Minerva McGonagall, le professeur responsable de la maison Griffondor et professeurs des transformations. » continua Albus.

Sirius serra la main à une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs et au visage sévère rehaussé de lunettes ce qui la rendait bien plus sévère. On voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce recrutement mais elle avait la courtoise de ne rien en dire et de plissez son petit nez en signe de mécontentement et d'appréhension manifeste.

«Voici ensuite Severus Rogue que tu connais et avec qui tu travailleras. Severus est le professeur des potions et le chef de la maison Serpentard. » ajouta Albus bien que ce soit inutile, les deux hommes se connaissaient déjà.

Severus Rogue, un homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint blafard, se contenta de crisper la bouche mais ne dit rien.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. Sirius lui adressa un simple hochement de tête on ne peut plus cordial comme signe de salut, signe que Rogue ne releva pas.

«MMM… » hésita Dumbledore. « Vous allez devoir apprendre à travailler ensemble, je compte sur vous messieurs, veuillez vous serrer la main pour sceller le début de votre collaboration. »

Severus et Sirius se foudroyèrent instantanément du regard mettant mal à l'aise les autres professeurs.

«Sirius, Severus, je vous en prie… » insista le proviseur mécontent.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main à regret. Severus essuya ensuite nerveusement sa main contre sa robe comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Sirius fit de même.

«Argus Russard qui vous a accueilli est le concierge, il est toujours accompagné de sa chatte Miss Teigne. » énuméra le proviseur. « Madame Bibine donne les cours de balai et voici Madame Chourave qui donne des cours sur les plantes et leurs vertus. »

«Madame Pomfresh, notre infirmière. » finit Dumbledore en montrant une petite sorcière potelée lui adressant un très joli sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Après ce petit tour de table, Dumbledore invita tous les professeurs à parler autour d'un bon vin.

«Albus, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? » demanda Minerva en remontant son châle sur ses épaules.

«Ma très chère Minerva, vous ai-je donné des raisons de croire que ce que je faisais relevait de la folie ? » protesta amusé Albus.

«Non, Albus, bien sûr que non. » le rassura le professeur des métamorphoses, Minerva McGonagall. « Mais votre grande générosité et compassion sont connues dans le monde des sorciers. »

« Vous me flattez. »

«J'ai peur que certains en abusent. »

Albus Dumbledore sourit et se mit à rire puis caressa sa longue barbe blanche.

«J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Sirius, je suis convaincu de son innocence. » assura le proviseur. « J'espère que vous êtes prêts à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Il faut lui laisser une chance !! De plus, Severus va le surveiller. Pour ce faire, j'ai décidé de confier à Sirius les appartements contigus aux vôtres, Severus. »

Le visage de Rogue se mua en une expression de surprise.

«Quoi ?!! A côté de mes appartements ? Etait-ce bien nécessaire ? » cria Rogue furieux et qui ne se contrôlait que difficilement.

« Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions possibles. De plus, vous allez devoir collaborer, cette proximité vous permettra de discuter ensemble. » conclu Dumbledore avec le sourire.

Rogue lança un air furieux à Black qui lui rendit son regard courroucé.

«N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. » leur rappela Dumbledore. « Vous pouvez avoir des différends en privé mais devant vos élèves, vous ne devez pas vous contredire. Sirius, tu seras responsable des cours de défense contre le mal. Severus assistera au cours, voyez donc ensemble le programme que vous allez effectuer. Et pas de disputes, je vous prie sinon je vous enferme tous les deux dans un cachot !! »

Les deux hommes firent taire leurs protestations devant la menace.

«J'oubliais de vous dire que pour l'instant le ministre de la magie ne permet pas à Sirius Black de sortir. » ajouta Albus désolé. « J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de ne pas mettre de Détraqueurs dans l'école c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Severus de le surveiller. Le ministre est d'accord, pour l'instant, tous les mois, Sirius devra se rendre à la prison pour examen. Je suis désolé Sirius, je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. »

«Merci beaucoup Albus, c'est déjà énorme. » répondit Sirius.

 «Vous pouvez aussi remercier Severus d'avoir accepté de vous chaperonnez. Le ministre de la magie a été très difficile à convaincre mais vous savoir sous la surveillance d'un Serpentard lui a semble t-il apporté quelques réconforts. »

«Severus… Merci…"

On avait l'impression que les mots étaient sortis de la gorge à contre cœur.

«Je compte sur vous messieurs et sur tous les professeurs pour aider à innocenter Sirius Black. » conclu Dumbledore en invitant les professeurs à trinquer avec lui.

A SUIVRE…

Comment va se passer cette collaboration ?

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Et de l'auteur 

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] un petit clin d'œil, sachez que ce personnage ne ressemblera en rien à l'inspecteur Maigret de la TV si ce n'est la pipe et une légère surcharge pondérale.

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi j'ai choisi ça donc évitez les questions à ce sujet)

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C4] on va dire qu'il y a ça dans leurs appartements


	4. Chapitre 04

Un coup du sort : «de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : «Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – 

Titre : «Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : «Harry Potter

Déclaration : «Je ne suis pas l'auteur du livre. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour les adapter à ma sauce. Je suis désolée d'abuser des droits de la propriété intellectuelle de l'auteur mais je ne fais pas ça pour la contrarier, c'est juste ce que mon imagination a fait quand j'ai lu son livre. J'espère que cela ne l'offensera pas trop, mais pour moi, c'est une façon de prouver que j'ai apprécié l'auteur et que cela m'a inspiré,, je m'excuse donc d'avance de violer ces droits là,,

Genre : «yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : «Sirius Black X Severus Rogue

Dédicace: «Une grande dédicace à Mélanie/ArLutun qui la première m'a encouragé à lire des fics dont les siennes (que je vous recommande) et qui donc par là même m'a poussée à en écrire. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire ses lignes. Je la remercie encore ^^ Elle est très gentille avec moi.

Spéciale mention à ma petite Laure qui s'est penché pour une soirée sur les droits des auteurs, ce qui explique mon disclamer, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ma fic,, (ne te forces pas,,)

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,)

Chapitre 4 

Pouldard

Dumbledore accompagna Sirius Black afin de lui faire faire un tour du propriétaire. Ce fut vite fait car Sirius avait étudié à Pouldard et se souvenait des moindres recoins de l'école.

Cette visite le rajeunit de quelques années, il se revoyait devisant avec James, Lily, Rémus et Peter.

Surtout James, Dieu qu'Harry lui ressemblait ! C'en était presque effrayant !!

Alors que Dumbledore montrait les appartements des professeurs, l'infirmerie et les salles de cours, Sirius se revoyait avec ses amis menant des excursions dans l'école et dressant une carte complète des lieux, carte qu'il avait légué à Harry.

Il esquissa un sourire en pensant à ces innocentes années, elles lui paraissaient bien loin.

Comme il avait changé depuis !!

Il le savait. Il ignorait si le changement était négatif ou positif, mais il était là.

Ses années de prisons, les soupons qui ne cessaient de peser sur lui l'avait rendu méfiant.

Il n'accordait que rarement sa confiance.

Il détestait aussi être touché, il ne se rappelait que trop le toucher désastreux des Détraqueurs.

Il avait également perdu son sourire qui faisait des ravages auprès des filles.

Alors qu'il s'abîmait dans de sombres réflexions sur son passé et son sort, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

«Sirius ? » dit Dumbledore en souriant alors que le jeune professeur se retournait.

«Oui, professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Sirius quelque peu inquiet.

«Appelle moi Albus je te prie, tu n'es plus étudiant ici. » lui demanda le vieux sorcier. « Tu étais encore dans tes pensées ?? »

«Excusez-moi Albus, je suis désolé. Cet endroit me rappelle tant de souvenirs. »

« J'espère qu'il te reste encore de bons souvenirs. »

«Oui, bien sûr. » le tranquillisa Sirius. « Cette époque me semble si lointaine à présent. »

«Veux-tu que nous en parlions ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger. » soupira Sirius quelque peu ennuyé.

«Il n'y a pas de dérangement puisque que je te le propose, tu ne m'y as pas contraint et forcé que je sache ? »

«Certes mais… »

«Cela ne m'ennuie pas. Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements après tu viendras boire une tasse de thé. » offrit calmement mais fermement le vieux professeur.

«Je vous suis. »

*****     *****     *****     *****

Dumbledore emmena Sirius dans ses appartements.

«Voici les tiens et voici ceux de Severus. Tu veux entrer ?? » proposa Albus.

Sirius acquiesça et ils entrèrent.

«Cela ne gêne personne que je prenne ces appartements ? » consulta pour la nième fois Sirius.

«Severus peut être, il trouve que tu es trop proche de ses propres appartements. » lui garantit Albus. « Mais ce n'est pas la place qui manque, d'ailleurs il devra s'y habituer. »

Les appartements de Sirius étaient simples sans trop de décoration.

«Vous ne le ménagez pas, Albus. C'est parfait comme endroit, c'est vraiment magnifique, vous êtes sûr que c'est pour moi ? »

«Bien sûr, ce sont tes appartements pour cette année et pour des années à venir, je l'espère. Severus passe trop de temps seul et est en train de devenir ronchon, un peu de compagnie ne peut que lui faire du bien. »

«Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le compagnon idéal mais je vous remercie de votre confiance. »

«Cela te plaît ? »

«C'est splendide !! »

«C'est chez toi. » assura Dumbledore. « Au fait, les élèves ne sont normalement pas autorisés à venir dans cette aile du bâtiment, je donnerai une dérogation pour le jeune Potter. »

«Merci pour tout Albus. » dit Sirius qui serra les mains du vieux professeur avec force et émotion.

«Alors cette tasse de thé, on la prend ? »

«Avec plaisir. »

Sirius suivit Dumbledore dans ses appartements.

Ils arrivèrent au bas d'un escalier en colimaçon avec une énorme statue de phénix.

«Banane flambée. » déclara Dumbledore à la volée.

La statue sembla s'animer et ouvrit grand son bec pour montrer un ascenseur dans lequel montèrent Sirius et Dumbledore.

«Je vois que vos mots de passe sont pour le moins toujours aussi connotés. » ria Sirius.

«La gourmandise est l'un de mes nombreux défauts.[C1] »

«Je ne considère pas cela comme un défaut, disons juste un pêché mignon. »

Albus se mit à rire. Les deux hommes étaient arrivés en haut de l'escalier.

«Après toi. » dit Dumbledore en laissant entrer le professeur en premier.

«Merci. »

Sirius redécouvrit les appartements de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ses études.

C'était une grande bibliothèque recouverte d'étagères regorgeant de livres un peu de partout, il y en avait même par terre.

Sur un coin, se dressait Fumesek, le phénix personnel du mage et le choixpeau magique qui attribuait à chaque élève de Pouldard sa maison.

Au centre de la pièce, le bureau disparaissait sous une pile de parchemins et de livres sans dessus-dessous. Un vrai capharnaüm.

Dumbledore invita d'un geste Sirius à s'asseoir sur l'une des confortables chaises de la salle.

«Attends-moi quelques instants, je vais faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Tu pendras bien des petits gâteaux avec ? » demanda avec hospitalité Albus.

«Pourquoi pas ? »

«Je reviens. »

Sirius se mit à examiner la pièce et regarda l'étagère qui aurait fait le bonheur de plus d'un sorcier.

Il prit un livre au hasard puis le reposa, il n'avait pas envie de lire.

Il s'approcha alors du choixpeau magique.

«Le choixpeau magique … » murmura Sirius en tendant sa main pour toucher le vieux chapeau défraîchi.

«Sirius Black, te voici de retour parmi nous ?? » l'interrogea le choixpeau qui sortait de son sommeil.

«C'est étrange, à te voir ainsi, on ne t'imagine pas doué d'intelligence. » dit Sirius intrigué.

«Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un vieux Choixpeau un peu jauni et fripé par les âges que je ne suis pas intelligent ! » s'exclama avec véhémence le chapeau.

«Toutes mes excuses !! Je ne voulais pas t'offusquer !! »

Voyant que le choixpeau magique s'enfermait dans une bouderie qui pouvait durer, Sirius préféra effectuer un repli. Il remarqua alors une cage avec un Grand duc.

«Il est splendide !! » affirma Sirius en regardant les plumes blanches de l'oiseau.

«N'est-ce pas ? »

«Je n'avais pas l'intention de fouiller dans vos affaires Albus !! » certifia Sirius.

«Sirius, loin de moi cette idée » le tranquillisa le vieux sorcier. « Tu peux me tutoyer !! N'oublie pas que tu es un professeur maintenant et non plus un élève !! »

«Je suis désolé. »

«Ce n'est rien Sirius. Je comprends que tu sois sur la défensive vu toutes les années que tu as vécu en prison. Mais sache qu'ici tu es entouré d'amis et que nul ne te fera de mal. »

«J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais, Albus. » dit Sirius en passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement. « Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

«Ne dis pas de bêtises, bois ton thé. Comme je ne sais pas quels sont tes gâteaux préférés, j'en ai mis de plusieurs sortes : des biscuits fins, au chocolat, des crêpes dentelles… »

«Il ne fallait pas, je suis gêné. » dit Sirius en se grattant la tête.

«Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne les prends pas, je me ferai un plaisir de tous les manger !! » l'assura Dumbledore qui fit un clin d'œil à Sirius en engouffrant un éclair au chocolat dans sa bouche.

«Je vois… »

«J'espère que tes appartements te plaisent. Si tu as besoin de meubles ou de quoique ce soit, fais moi signe. »

«Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre générosité. » rétorqua Sirius embêté.

«Abuse, abuse Sirius, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

«Je n'ai que ça comme vêtements. » avoua Sirius.

«C'est gênant en effet… Cela ne pose pas trop de problèmes sauf que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir sans surveillance. Nous allons devoir faire venir un tailleur. »

«Un tailleur ?? Mais vous n'y pensez pas !! Renoncez, je vous prie. » le supplia Sirius.

«Mais j'y pense, tu me donneras tes mesures, je connais quelqu'un qui a la même taille et corpulence que toi, cela devrait faire l'affaire. »

«A qui pensez-vous ? » demanda Sirius qui prit un biscuit au chocolat et commença à le manger.

«Tu ne le devines pas ? » le titilla Dumbledore.

«Je… »

«Severus fait la même taille que toi. » annonça Albus.

Sirius se leva d'un bon renversa le thé sur ses genoux. »

«Oh, excusez-moi, je vais nettoyer !! » fit Sirius navré.

«Laisse, tiens voilà une serviette, essuie-toi !! Climax [C2] !! » dit Dumbledore en agitant sa baguette pour nettoyer la pièce automatiquement.

«J'aurais du penser à ce sort. » avoua pitoyablement Sirius.

«Mais tu es tellement nerveux que cela ne t'as pas traversé l'esprit, je me trompe Sirius ? »

«C'est de votre faute !! » s'écria Sirius.

«De ma faute ?? »

«Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous accuser. Je suis désolé, je suis encore nerveux. » rit fortement Sirius qui ne savait que faire ni comment se comporter.

Dumbledore posa une main parcheminée sur celle de Sirius.

«Tutoies-moi, veux-tu ? Tu auras tes vêtements ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura doucement Dumbledore. « Si tu me disais plutôt ce qui te préoccupe vraiment. »

Sirius faisait tourner la cuillère dans sa tasse, il avait mis trop de sucre et de lait et sa main tremblait légèrement.

«Rien, Albus… Rien du tout… » commença Sirius. Puis il reprit après une longue hésitation. « Je suis seulement… »

«Seulement ?? » l'encouragea à poursuivre Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir tant de monde, cela me rend un peu nerveux… Toutes ces années passées derrière les barreaux m'ont quelques peu affectées. »

«Je sais mon ami, je le sais fort bien. » dit Albus en le regardant avec compréhension. « Je sais que cela a été dur, laisse le temps guérir ton corps et ton âme… Personne ne te fera du mal ici, tu n'as que des amis. »

Dumbledore caressa la tête de Sirius.

«Merci Albus. »

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. » insista encore le sorcier qui devinait beaucoup de choses à travers les hésitations et les silences de Sirius.

«Je vous assure, c'est juste ça. »

«Je pensais que travailler avec Severus t'inquiétais aussi. »

«C'est exact. » sursauta Sirius.

«Pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? »

«Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » soupira Sirius.

«Faire quoi ? »

«Vous le savez bien. » éluda Sirius d'un geste négligeant de la main.

«J'ai fait plein de choses dans ma vie, si tu voulais bien préciser ta pensée, cela me serait fort utile. »

«Lors de ce rendez-vous au ministère de la justice. » lui rappela Sirius.

«Je me souviens, je ne suis pas encore sénile. »

«Vous aviez beaucoup de mal à convaincre le ministre sur ma liberté conditionnelle. De plus, Lucius Malfoy a un poste assez influent au ministère de la magie… Je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne voit pas d'un bon œil que je revienne comme professeur. »

«C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lucius et toi aviez toujours été en conflit ouvert voire à la limite violent pendant votre scolarité. »

«C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, nous ne nous supportions pas mutuellement. » dit Sirius qui émit un rire cynique.

«Plus que ça, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous mettre des battons dans les roues. » explicita Albus.

«C'est vrai… Bref, pour en revenir à ce jour… Le ministre n'était pas vraiment d'accord. »

«Je me souviens, il a été plus que difficile de le faire changer d'avis. De plus, tu es toujours sous liberté conditionnelle. » rappela Dumbledore peu satisfait de cette situation.

«Vu les à priori du ministre, je considère que vous avez remporté une belle victoire, vous ne pouviez pas faire mieux vu son état d'esprit. »

«Tu sais, toutes les personnes qui ont de prêts ou de loin ont été de mèche avec Voldemort ne sont pas appréciées. Il a fait trop de choses terribles pour qu'on lui pardonne un jour. Personne n'oublie la menace qu'il représente. Et surtout, on ne pardonne pas à ceux qui l'ont aidé. »

«Certains sont bien parvenus à tirer leur épingle du jeu si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

«Il faut des preuves, on ne peut accuser sans preuves, tu le sais bien. » dit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sous son menton. « Tu oublies l'Habeas Corpus [C3] ? Tout être est innocent avant qu'on l'ai réussi à prouver sa culpabilité !! »

«Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui a fait pencher la balance en ma faveur ce jour là ? »

«Pas exactement… » avoua Albus.

«Peut être ne voulez-vous pas le dire. »

Sirius regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux, le vieil homme lui sourit en retour.

«Peut être… » sourit le vieil homme.

«Vous êtes impossible !!! » s'écria Sirius. « C'est quand vous avez suggéré… qu'il me surveille. »

«Il ? Tu parles de Severus ?? »

Sirius détourna le regard et hocha la tête.

« Le ministre a été sensible au fait qu'un Serpentard, maison à laquelle il a appartenu, surveille un Gryffondor. » explicita Dumbledore.

«Mais pourquoi Severus ? » requit Sirius.

«Qui voulais-tu que je propose d'autre ? »

«Je ne sais pas !! » s'écria le professeur. « N'importe qui mais pas lui !! Le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh ou Madame Bibine… Je ne sais pas, il y avait des tonnes de personnes que vous auriez pu citer. »

«Mais aucune de Serpentard à part Severus. » réfuta Dumbledore.

«Mais si cela avait été quelqu'un de la maison de Serdaigle ou de Poutsouffle, cela aurait marché aussi !! » soutint énergiquement Sirius.

«Du calme Sirius ! » le pria Dumbledore. « Je ne pense pas. Le ministre appartenait à Serpentard, cette surveillance doit lui apparaître comme une juste revanche. J'avoue avoir joué sur ce sentiment mais cela était nécessaire pour te libérer. »

«Peut être mais n'y avait-il personne d'autre de Serpentard ?? »

«Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Lucius ? » rétorqua le magicien en prenant un autre gâteau.

«JAMAIS !! » hurla Sirius qui poursuivi d'un ton quelque peu plus calme quoique encore révolté. « De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait voulu être mon garant. »

«Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur l'un des problèmes majeurs, personne de Serpentard n'aurait voulu se porter garant. » avoua Dumbledore.

«Vous avez certainement raison. »

«Personne à part Severus. » ajouta Dumbledore.

«Je me demande bien pourquoi. »

«Le mieux est encore de lui poser la question. »

«Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me réponde »

«Si tu ne lui poses pas la question, il ne risque pas. » lui rétorqua fermement Dumbledore.

«Et vous, comment saviez-vous qu'il serait d'accord sans l'avoir consulté ? Vous paraissiez si sur de vous. » dit Sirius pour éviter de s'enfoncer plus.

«Je ne me suis pas trompé, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Oui, mais comment le saviez-vous ? »

«Disons que mon petit doigt me l'a dit. » finit par dire malicieusement Dumbledore en agitant le dit petit doigt.

«Votre petit doigt ? » demanda curieux Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et regarda dans les yeux de Sirius.

«Me prendrais-tu pour un aveugle Sirius ? »

«Jamais. » affirma Black.

«Alors je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question. »

«Il y a t-il des choses que vous ignorez ? » soupira avec amertume Sirius.

«Oui beaucoup. Mais je suis attentivement tous mes étudiants. »

«Severus vous a raconté ? »

«Penses-tu que Severus viendrait se confier à moi ?? » rit Dumbledore. « Voyons, Sirius, sois sérieux, Severus n'est pas un homme à se confier même quand il a de graves problèmes, tu le sais bien. »

«Il pourrait avoir changé… » répliqua Sirius.

«Le penses-tu vraiment ? »

«Non… Severus n'était pas du genre à se confier. »

«Il n'a pas changé de ce côté là. » l'assura Dumbledore.

«Mais alors comment savez-vous ?? »

«Pour toi et Severus ? »

«Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez… » rougit violemment Sirius."Mais nous n'avons rien fait de mal quand nous étions jeunes !! »

«Je le sais parfaitement. Vous étiez même très discrets. J'ai été vraiment surpris de vous voir un jour ensemble, oui vraiment très surpris. Vous cachiez bien votre jeu lorsque vous étiez étudiants. »

«Je suppose que cela a du vous choquer et vous révulsez. »

Dumbledore couvrit les mains de Sirius par les siennes.

«Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Dumbledore.

«Voir un Serpentard et un Gryffondor amis a du vous choquer. »

«Au contraire, j'étais ravi. »

« Ravi ?? » s'étonna Sirius.

«Les deux maisons se sont toujours affrontées pour des broutilles à mon sens. »

«Depuis Severus est devenu mon ennemi. »

«Le penses-tu vraiment ? »

«Il me hait. » attesta Sirius.

«Tu sembles éprouver la même chose pour lui. »

«Oui, je le hais. » affirma Sirius.

«J'aimerais vous raccommoder. » proposa Dumbledore.

«Je me demande bien ce que vous avez pu voir… » murmura Sirius.

«Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

«Allez-y. » finit par dire Sirius qui voulait être fixé sur ce que savait Dumbledore.

«C'était lors de l'une de vos dernières années de Pouldard, je ne sais plus laquelle exactement. Je voulais parler à Severus de son père. »

«De son père ? Vous savez quelque chose sur lui ? » fit curieux Sirius.

«Peu de choses à vrai dire mais toi, tu sembles en savoir beaucoup. Severus n'a jamais voulu parler de ça avec moi. »

«J'ignore tout. » l'assura Sirius. « Je sais simplement que Severus avait plus peur de son père que de tous Pouldard réuni. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient. »

«Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

«Severus travaillait d'arrache pied les cours de soins. » expliqua Sirius.

«Il n'a jamais été brillant dans cette matière. »

«Il ne l'aimait pas, c'est pour ça. » confirma Sirius. « Mais très souvent, je le surprenais à lire des cours et à travailler avec assiduité cette matière tant haïe. »

«Je l'ignorais. »

«Une fois, je lui ai demandé pourquoi. » continua l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « Il m'a répondu qu'il devait être le meilleur de la classe dans cette matière sinon son père ne serait pas content. »

«Cela confirme mes soupçons. »

«Vos soupçons ? » s'enquit Sirius.

«Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, interroge Severus. »

«Il ne me répondra pas. » l'assura Sirius.

«Il ne m'a jamais répondu non plus. Son père et sa famille non plus. Tout allait bien, c'étaient ce qu'ils répétaient constamment. »

«Mais la réalité était tout autre. » continua Sirius.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

«Severus ne rentraient jamais chez lui pendant les vacances et il paraissait heureux d'être à Pouldard. »

«Enfin toujours était il que je voulais avoir une petite conversation, je l'avais localisé près du lac. »

«Le lac… » bégaya Sirius qui prit alors une teinte rouge tomate.

«Je vois que cela te rappelle des souvenirs. »

«Oui, c'était dans une autre vie, il me semble.. » se remémora Sirius.

«Alors que j'arrivais près du lac, je te vis. Tu étais allongé un brin d'herbe dans la bouche en train de siffloter. Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire marche arrière, je vis Severus arriver sur les côtés. J'allais l'intercepter mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. »

«Qu'est-ce qui vous en a empêché ? »

« La curiosité. » avoua d'un sourire contrit Dumbledore en se caressant nerveusement la barde.

«La curiosité ? »

« J'étais plus qu'étonné de vous voir ensemble. Bref, je voulais en savoir plus. »

«Vous nous avez espionné ? » s'enquit quelque peu en colère Sirius.

«A vrai dire oui. »

«C'est comme ça que vous avez su ?? » voulu savoir Sirius.

«Oui. »

«Juste pour ça ?? »

«Après la scène auprès du lac, je vous ai observé tous les deux. C'est vrai que si je ne vous avais pas vu tous les deux en train de rire au lac, je n'aurais jamais rien soupçonné. »

«Nous qui pensions avoir pris toutes les précautions pour que personne ne sache que nous étions amis, cela a raté. »

«Vous étiez plus qu'amis. » renchérit Dumbledore.

Sirius rougit mais ne dit rien.

«J'ai profondément blessé Severus. Jamais il ne me pardonnera. » finit par avouer Sirius au bout d'un long moment de silence.

«En es-tu sûr ?? »

«Je le suis. »

«Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après. » admit Dumbledore. « Mais je vous ai vu tous les deux ce jour là si heureux d'être ensemble, c'est l'une des rares fois où j'ai vu Severus rire et sourire à la volée. Depuis, son sourire est quasi inexistant sauf pour martyriser ces pauvres élèves. »

«Harry m'a dit que ses cours détestés étaient ceux de potions. »

«Il faut dire que Severus ne les ménage pas mais ils apprennent bien. »

«Je ne pense pas qu'il leur laisse le choix. » rit Sirius.

«Oh non !! »

«Merci Albus. »

«De rien, veux-tu encore un peu de thé ? »

«Volontiers. »

Dumbledore servit un peu de thé à Sirius.

«Je me suis rappelé cette scène au ministère et je me suis dit que très certainement au nom de votre ancienne amitié et de tout ce qui vous liait alors, il accepterait de faire ça pour toi. » finit par expliquer Dumbledore.

«Je vois. » fut la réponse de Sirius.

«Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux. »

«Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

«Cela n'est pas évident ? »

«Pas du tout !! » protesta Sirius.

«Sirius, je sais que tu es innocent, je veux que le monde entier en soit convaincu. »

«Je vous remercie de votre confiance mais que vient-il faire là dedans ? »

«Tu as peur de prononcer son nom ? »

«Pas du tout. » assura Sirius qui n'en menait pas large.

Sirius but son thé d'un trait et se resservit aussitôt.

«Tu dis toujours il, Sirius, ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

«…. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne te facilite pas les choses mais c'est pour ton bien. » continua Dumbledore.

«Tout cela est si compliqué, tellement de temps et de choses se sont passées. »

«Le temps apaise les blessures. » annonça Dumbledore.

«Peut être. »

«Tu sais Sirius, Severus n'est pas heureux. »

« En quoi cela me concerne t-il ? »

«Penses-tu être totalement étranger à son malheur ? » demanda Dumbledore.

«Vous cherchez à me culpabiliser ou quoi ? »

«Je cherche à te faire réfléchir. »

«Vous êtes dur. »

«Tu le penses vraiment ? »

«Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Mais c'est si confus, si difficile après tout ce temps… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

«Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. » conclu Dumbledore.

«Il ne m'écoutera jamais. »

«Severus n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant même s'il est froid. »

«Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

«Et surtout, il est persuadé de ton innocence. Il ne t'a jamais cru coupable. » acheva Dumbledore.

«C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant grand les yeux.

«Oui. Il pense que tu n'as pas trahi James et Lily. Il en est même sûr et certain. Tu peux compter sur lui. »

«Je ne sais quoi dire. »

«Pour commencer, tu devrais aller le remercier d'être ton garant. »

«Et ensuite ? » demanda Sirius.

« Apprenez à rediscuter ensemble, ne vous disputez pas trop. »

«Cela ne sera pas une mince affaire. » avoua Sirius.

« Les cours en commun à deux t'aideront Sirius. »

«Pourquoi lui ?? »

«Parce que c'est le seul à qui tu pourras confier ce qui s'est passé durant ces années de prison, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Certainement. » finit par dire Sirius.

«Tu as besoin de guérir tes blessures. »

«Cela mettra du temps. » fut la réponse du nouveau professeur.

«Va le voir. »

«Je ne pense pas pouvoir ce soir. »

«Je sais combien cela est difficile pour toi. Mais… »

«Mais ? »

«Tu sais que Severus est toujours célibataire ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

«Il n'a jamais aimé les femmes, ce n'est un secret pour personne. »

«Certes… Peut être est-il toujours amoureux de toi comme lorsque vous étiez étudiant ici ? » émit Dumbledore comme une hypothèse.

«Tout cela est finit depuis belle durette. » assura Sirius.

«Je n'en mettrai pas ma main au feu. Mais, il est sûr que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Bonne chance, Sirius, tu vas en avoir besoin. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

«Vous le pensez ? »

«J'en suis certain. Bonne nuit Sirius. »

«Bonne nuit Albus et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Sirius repartit laissant Dumbledore seul et se mit à errer dans les couloirs tout en saluant les divers fantômes de la maison.

'Vraiment, rien ne lui échappe à cet homme.' Pensa Sirius. 'Je me demande si Severus sait que Dumbledore est au courant… En tout cas, cela risque de ne pas être simple% '

Il rentra chez lui et s'endormit aussitôt dans le lit.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] L'auteur approuve vivement en lorgnant un éclair au chocolat.

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C2] Nom du sort autonettoyant super pratique que je voudrais bien connaître ^^

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C3] j'ai un vilain doute sur l'écriture – quelqu'un sait ??? – Merci Mamo ^^


	5. Chapitre 05

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Je sais le titre est un tantinet longuet, je l'avoue, j'en suis pleinement consciente.

En fait, j'hésitais encore – une vieille habitude que celle-ci, je le reconnais- entre deux titres. « Un coup du sort » (un jeu de mot) et « de griffes et de sang » mais franchement, impossible de départager ou de déterminer une préférence quelconque concernant les deux. Alors, je les ai accolés,,

Solution remarquablement simple J j'en suis bien consciente

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je ne suis pas l'auteur du livre. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour les adapter à ma sauce. Je suis désolée d'abuser des droits de la propriété intellectuelle de l'auteur mais je ne fais pas ça pour la contrarier, c'est juste ce que mon imagination a fait quand j'ai lu son livre. J'espère que cela ne l'offensera pas trop, mais pour moi, c'est une façon de prouver que j'ai apprécié l'auteur et que cela m'a inspiré,, je m'excuse donc d'avance de violer ces droits là,,

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue

Dédicace: Une grande dédicace à Mélanie/ArLutun qui la première m'a encouragé à lire des fics dont les siennes (que je vous recommande) et qui donc par là même m'a poussée à en écrire. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire ses lignes. Je la remercie encore ^^ Elle est très gentille avec moi.

Spéciale mention à ma petite Laure qui s'est penché pour une soirée sur les droits des auteurs, ce qui explique mon disclamer, en espérant que tu aimes aussi ma fic,, (ne te forces pas,,)

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,)

Convention : *pensées *   % souvenir, souvenir % (comme d'hab quoi ^^)

Chapitre 5 

Pouldard

Sirius Black, selon les dires des sorciers, avait trahi son meilleur ami James Potter.

Il avait été le gardien des secrets de James et de Lily mais cela les avait menés à leur perte.

Lord Voldemor était venu et avait assassiné tous le monde à l'exception du jeune Harry Potter, encore bébé à ce moment là.

Nul ne pouvait dire pourquoi Harry avait échappé au terrible sort du sorcier mais il était en vie et portait une cicatrice en souvenir de ce terrible jour.

La vérité était tout autre. Sirius avait suggéré à James et à Lily de prendre Peter comme gardien des secrets et non lui.

Comme il le regrettait maintenant !!!

Cela avait causé leur mort.

Mais qui aurait pu se douter que le gentil Peter était en réalité un agent au service de Voldemor ?

Certainement pas lui.

D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait toujours de cette proposition.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire machine arrière !!

Oui, il le regrettait de tout son cœur et toute son âme.

Grâce au ciel, Harry était toujours vivant et surtout plus important, il croyait en son innocence.

Cela était comme un don du ciel pour lui.

Quelqu'un qui l'aimait et à aimer.

A cause de cette histoire, il avait passé une partie de sa vie dans la terrible prison d'Azkaban.

Le professeur Dumbledore, loué soit il, croyait en son innocence et lui offrait une chance de refaire sa vie.

Comme il était considéré encore comme coupable, une semi-liberté lui avait été accordée, ce qui était ma foi mieux que rien.

Il espérait que sa bonne conduite lui permettrait de se racheter et d'être innocenté définitivement.

Il avait averti Remus Lupin et sa femme Grâce par courrier pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Parce que Lupin était un loup-garou, on lui avait refusé l'enseignement.

Il s'était retiré dans sa maison et avait enfin épousé une sorcière de Serdaigle dont il avait fait la connaissance lors de ces études.

Mais on avait autorisé les deux amis à se voir à condition que Rémus vienne voir Sirius, qui avait l'interdiction formelle de sortir de Pouldard – il était toujours considéré comme coupable-.

Rémus ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps à cause de sa lycanthropie.

Mais ils pourraient se voir et c'était le plus important !!

Simplement, Sirius allait devoir faire l'une des choses qu'il craignait le plus au monde : fréquenter Severus Rogue[C1] .

Les deux hommes se haïssaient, d'ailleurs ils s'en cachaient pas et tous les élèves étaient au courant.

Sirius se demandait surtout pourquoi Albus Dumbledore éprouvait le besoin d'essayer de les raccommoder : autant associer un chat et un chien [C2] !!

Il se mit à soupirer et décida de reporter cet épineux problème à une autre fois, essayant de le reléguer dans un coin de sa mémoire où il ne risquerait pas de sortir de sitôt.

Il observa sa chambre avec plaisir.

Sa chambre, un endroit à lui, un « home sweet home »

Dieu que ces mots étaient doux à prononcer !

Durant des années, il était resté prisonnier entre quatre murs dénudés et délabrés, derrière les barreaux de la prison avec pour toute couche de la paille et une couverture miteuse.

Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne jamais y retourner.

Même collaborer avec ce damné Severus Rogue !!

Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que d'être enfermé à Azkaban !

Il émit un rire sarcastique à cette pensée, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de dire.

En repensant à Severus, c'était si dur de prononcer son prénom il ne fallait pas qu'il montre la moindre faiblesse face à lui, oui surtout face à lui.

Harry lui avait avoué que Severus était son professeur détesté, cela ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas étonné. La langue acérée et mordante pleine d'ironie de Severus faisait toujours mouche.

Sirius se doutait fort que Severus n'avait pas changé de ce côté là.

C'était pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il soit fort.

Il se mit à soupirer.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

La rencontre ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé.

Severus aurait pu être mille fois pire !!

Sirius l'avait reconnu tout de suite, il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était étudiant.

En y repensant, si Severus avait changé. Il avait maigri, oui bien maigri.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi attirants et il y avait décelé un je ne sais quoi de tristesse.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que dans son souvenir et sa peau avait blanchie.

Sirius se demandait comment cela était possible…

Mais en plus de ces yeux, sa bouche l'avait étonné.

Oui les plis de la bouche étaient teintés d'amertume, de colère rentrée et de tristesse.

Il soupira et se coucha dans son lit.

Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il pense à Severus ?

D'ailleurs avait-il seulement cessé de penser à lui ?

Il s'endormit nerveusement sur ces questions.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Au même moment, Severus Rogue se posait des questions surtout après un petit entretien avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Pouldard.

- Début du Flash Back -

Quelqu'un avait frappé tard dans la soirée.

Severus Rogue, le plus redouté des professeurs surtout de la part des élèves de la maison de Griffondor, ne recevait quasiment jamais de visiteur.

En ouvrant, il se demandait bien quel indésirable pouvait lui rendre visite.

Il vit alors Dumbledore avec comme toujours son épaisse et longue barbe blanche soignée et ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Albus lui souriait, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le laisser entrer.

« Albus ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans mon humble demeure ? » l'accueillit Severus en faisant percer une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Severus, vous vous montrez toujours aussi courtois avec vos visiteurs ? Ne vous étonnez pas alors de ne pas en avoir plus… » lui répliqua Dumbledore avec son sourire ineffable.

Severus s'effaça pour laisser entrer Dumbledore et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son confortable canapé.

« Vous m'excuserez si je n'ai rien pour vous recevoir mais comme vous venez de le signaler, les visiteurs sont rares… » poursuivit sarcastiquement Severus qui n'appréciait pas outre mesure les visites rien ne valait la tranquillité.

« Peut être que si vous faisiez des efforts dans vos manières et que si vous étiez moins acides dans vos paroles, cela pourrait s'arranger. »

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour parler de mes manières ? » rétorqua Severus.

« Pas que de ça mais en autre… » poursuivit doucement Dumbledore.

« Venez en au fait, Albus » le pria exaspéré Severus.

« Vous savez, j'aimerais que nous nous tutoyions un jour… » énonça pour la énième fois Dumbledore.

« Je vous suis très reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très judicieux. Cela pourrait montrer que nous sommes proches, il faut que je garde ma couverture, on ne sait jamais. Lord Voldemort pourrait revenir. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Craignez-vous son retour ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Qui ne le craindrait pas ? » lui demanda en retour Severus.

« Tous le monde à juste titre » approuva le vieil magicien.

« Comme vous dites à juste titre. Il reviendra sans aucun doute. » dit Severus d'un ton quelque peu appréhensif.

« Oui. Mais je ne suis pas venu pour parler de lui » le rassura Dumbledore.

« A vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu. » soupira Severus qui pensait en même temps « Mais que va t-il encore m'extorquer comme promesse ?? ».

Dumbledore sourit et alluma tranquillement sa pipe dont il tira avec plaisir une bouffée.

« Je suis venu vous parler de Sirius Black » énonça Dumbledore en souriant.

Severus bondit sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ?? N'est-ce pas assez que je doive le supporter la journée, il faut encore que vous veniez me parler de lui !! » explosa Severus en se mettant à tourner comme un lion en cage.

« Calmez-vous mon ami. Je sais ce que vous ressentez »

« Vous ne savez rien !! » rugit de colère Severus.

Son visage était rouge, Dumbledore se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Calmez-vous et venez vous asseoir » dit Dumbledore en se levant pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre vous » s'excusa Severus obéissant comme un enfant. Le professeur des potions avait du mal à résister Dumbledore qui lui avait offert un toit, un emploi et sa confiance alors qu'il aurait dû le rejeter.

« Je sais combien ce sujet est difficile et douloureux pour vous. » dit avec compréhension Dumbledore.

« Alors pourquoi m'obligez-vous à collaborer avec mon pire ennemi ? » lui demanda Severus que la perspective effrayait et qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

« C'est ainsi que vous le considérez après toutes ses années. ?

« Bien sûr, quelle question ! » émit Severus comme si cela coulait de source.

« Alors j'ai une question pour vous » répondit Dumbledore.

« Je vous écoute » dit calmement Severus en croisant ses longues jambes fines.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous porté garant dans ce cas là ? » finit par révéler Dumbledore.

« Si seulement je le savais !! » dit Severus alors qu'un rictus sardonique étirait les lèvres.

«J'ai une idée à ce sujet » lui répondit Dumbledore même si Severus n'avait pas posé de question, c'était comme s'il l'avait fait pour Dumbledore.

«Je serais curieux de la connaître » demanda quelque peu anxieusement Severus.

«Il faudra m'écouter sans m'interrompre, est-ce clair ? » proposa Dumbledore.

«On ne peut plus clair » acquiesça Severus.

«Vous voulez à tout prix donner l'impression que vous êtes froid et insensible mais je sais que cela est faux » commença Dumbledore.

«Je crois que votre bienveillance vous aveugle Albus » assura Severus qui sourit à ses mots comme s'il refusait de croire ce que lui disait Dumbledore.

«Vous aviez promis de ne pas m'interrompre. Vous voulez aussi prouver à tous que vous êtes innocent et que vous avez toujours été du bon côté. De plus, vous n'avez jamais oublié le jour où vous vous êtes présenté devant moi et où je vous ai donné une deuxième chance. Je sais que vous m'en êtes profondément reconnaissant. De plus, malgré votre cynisme et les punitions que vous infligez sans cesse à vos élèves, je crois que vous aimez enseigner. Vous avez pensé que vous porter garant pour Sirius lui permettait d'avoir la deuxième chance que vous avez eue. Mais en outre, vous êtes persuadé tout au fond de vous de l'innocence de Sirius Black. Bien sûr, vous ne le direz jamais et vous iriez encore moins témoigner à son procès à cause de ce malheureux incident qui vous est arrivé alors que vous étiez étudiant » déclara d'une traite Dumbledore.

«Vous appelez ça un incident !! J'ai failli être tué, je vous le rappelle !! » bondit Severus qui se leva d'un bond écumant de rage.

«Du calme !! Je pense que la principale raison de ce que vous avez fait c'est tout simplement parce que vous n'avez jamais pu l'oublier » expliqua Dumbledore.

«Vous délirez ?? » dit sarcastiquement Severus.

«Pas du tout… Je suis quasiment sur de ce que je dis »

«Vous vous fourvoyez complètement » grinça de colère Severus.

«Si vous le dites mais sachez une chose, vous pouvez peut-être tromper les autres mais sachez que vous ne pourrez jamais vous tromper vous-même » tenta de raisonner Dumbledore avec une grande douceur et un grand calme.

«Me tromper moi-même ? J'ignore de quoi vous parler »

«De vos sentiments pour Sirius » lui répondit le magicien à la barbe blanche.

«Mes sentiments ? Je le hais, n'est-ce pas on ne peut plus simple ? » lança Severus d'une voix claire.

«Alors expliquez-moi comment un homme qui en hait un autre est prêt à risquer sa réputation pour son ennemi. J'aimerais bien comprendre » demanda Dumbledore peu convaincu de l'explication.

Severus Rogue ouvrit la bouche, alors que ses yeux cherchaient un repère, n'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas regarder Albus Dumbledore.

«…. Comme vous le dites si bien, j'ai voulu lui donner une seconde chance » bredouilla Severus essayant de donner le change.

«Surtout que vous êtes persuadé de son innocence, n'est-ce pas ? » émit gentiment Dumbledore.

«C'est ce que vous pensez, permettez moi d'émettre des doutes» reprit Severus.

«C'est étrange, Sirius m'a demandé pourquoi vous étiez sûr de son innocence. Dans le cas contraire, jamais vous n'auriez accepté d'être garant » lui demanda Dumbledore.

«Sirius ? » fit Severus étonné.

«Oui. N'est-ce pas étrange ? »

«Je ne sais pas. » finit par répondre Severus.

«Mais je vais répondre à votre question. Vous savez pertinemment que Sirius aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de toucher un seul des cheveux de James » commença Dumbledore.

«Peut être, ils semblaient proches jeunes, très proches »

«J'ai quelque chose à vous demander alors… » Dumbledore savait qu'un Serpentard ne pouvait se refuser quand on avait besoin de lui.

«Me demander ? A quel propos ? » s'enquit Severus qui se demandait appréhensif où voulait en devenir Dumbledore.

«A propos de Sirius » lui expliqua Dumbledore.

«Je refuse » dit catégoriquement Severus campant sur ses positions.

«Dans ce cas là, pourquoi être son garant ?? Assumez vos responsabilités, vos actes et vos choix »

«Vous êtes dur avec moi » finit par dire Severus impressionné malgré lui par les réponses de Dumbledore.

«Vous ne me facilitez pas les choses, vous le savez bien Severus. Pourquoi ne pas oublier cette stupide querelle ? » lui demanda Dumbledore.

«Pourquoi ?? Il a essayé de me tuer, vous l'oubliez !! » cracha Severus.

«Vous pensez vraiment que c'était réfléchi ? » questionna Dumbledore quelque peu peiné du si peu de confiance de Severus envers son ancien ami et amant.

«Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je dois la vie à ce satané Potter !! » finit par répondre Severus, rien qu'à la voix, on sentait sa haine pour James Potter.

«Et depuis vous haïssez Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Vous le savez bien » se hérissa Severus qui aimait sa tranquillité.

«Ne pouvez-vous pas lui pardonner ce malheureux incident ? Je suis sur qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès » continua Dumbledore.

«Pourquoi je lui pardonnerai ? Il ne s'est même pas excusé !! » aboya Severus avec colère.

«Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que c'était plutôt vous qui refusiez d'entendre ses excuses » répliqua Dumbledore.

«Laissez-moi maintenant » pria Severus qui sentait bien qu'il avait déjà bien trop cédé de terrain face à Dumbledore.

«Pas encore Severus. J'ai toujours quelque chose à vous demander » insista Dumbledore qui n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

«Allez-y, vous en vous irez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas obtenu ce que vous souhaitez dit Severus alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

«C'est exact. Je désire que vous et Sirius collaboriez dans l'intérêt de tous » répondit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire satisfait.

«Pourquoi ? » questionna Severus, cette perspective suffisait à le faire enrager.

«Encore une question qu'a posé Sirius. Décidément, vous avez de nombreux points communs en plus de celui d'être des têtes de mules. » constata Dumbledore.

«Vous pourriez me répondre ? » s'énerva quelque peu Severus.

«J'aimerais vous raccommoder » expliqua Dumbledore.

«Je doute que cela soit possible » répondit sarcastiquement Severus qui en avait envie comme le pauvre monde  désirait la peste.

«En êtes-vous aussi sur ? Sirius compte beaucoup pour vous »

«Vous délirez » dit avec colère le professeur des potions.

«Vous savez… Je suis au courant de bien des choses. Et figurez vous que je sais que vous avez eu une liaison avec Sirius » lança calmement Dumbledore.

Le visage de Severus Rogue devient aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, on aurait dit que toutes les couleurs avaient disparues de son visage. On aurait dit un fantôme…

Ses mains tremblaient, il se couvrit le visage avec celles-ci.

« Vous ne fabulez pas ? » demanda Severus quelque peu tremblant. Comment le directeur savait-il ça ?? Pourtant il pensait avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables. Qu'il le sache était impossible sauf s'il possédait des dons de voyance.

«Non, pas du tout... Disons que je vous ai surpris plus d'une fois ensemble. Les regards et les gestes que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre ne trompaient pas » raconta le vieux magicien en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Severus sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Qu'avait-il vu exactement ??

« Je pense que vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir, pas la vérité » expliqua Severus qui tentait vainement de reprendre des couleurs.

« Ah bon ?? Dites moi ce que je voulais voir » ria Dumbledore.

« Une amitié entre un Griffondor et un Serpentard, c'est ce que vous avez toujours souhaité. »

« C'est vrai je l'ai souhaité et le désire encore. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu ».

« Vous avez dû juste voir un soir où j'aidais Black dans ses cours de potions, il est vraiment nul, vous savez ??? Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aider n'est-ce pas ? »minimisa Severus.

« Vous auriez pu le faire… Alors pourquoi l'avoir aidé ? » insista Dumbledore.

Vraiment cet homme a l'art de vous coincer, pensa Severus « Il a dû m'y forcer » expliqua maladroitement Severus.

« Comment a t-il réussi ce coup de force ? » demanda Dumbledore curieux.

La curiosité de cet homme est donc insatiable ? pensa Severus. « Une juste mesure entre du chantage et des menaces » inventa Severus à brûle pour point essayant encore de se dérober.

« Quel homme adroit ce Sirius ! » s'exclama amusé Dumbledore.

Severus ne lui répondit rien.

« Les rares fois où je vous ai surpris ensemble ne prêtaient pourtant pas à confusion » insista encore Dumbledore.

Cet homme allait avoir sa peau !

« J'avoue que Sirius et moi même avons eu une histoire, très courte… Juste une passade, une tocade… » reprit Severus après un long silence. « Une simple attirance physique… Après tout, il était bien tentant pour le 'graisseux' Serpentard d'avoir réussi à posséder le charismatique Griffondor… Rien de bien sérieux en somme »

« Vraiment ?? Je suis étonné de l'apprendre… Ce n'était pas l'impression que cela l'avait donnée… » insista Dumbledore.

« Sirius fut une erreur de jeunesse comme on en commet tant !! »

« Sirius…. Vous voyez Severus, j'ai du mal à vous croire… »

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? »

« MM… » marmonna Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe blanche d'un air pensif « Ce n'est peut être pas facile à expliquer… Quelque chose m'intrigue. L'intérêt que vous lui portez encore. »

« Mais je ne porte aucun intérêt à Black !! Je le hais !! » bondit Severus.

« Vraiment ?? J'ai cependant du mal à vous croire complètement… »

« Tout cela est terminé depuis longtemps maintenant !! »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » insista encore une fois Dumbledore.

Cet homme est aussi têtu comme une mule… « Peut être qu'une petite, vraiment une toute petite alors, partie de moi est encore attaché à lui… » finit par avouer Severus.

«C'est pour ça que vous étiez sur que je me porterai garant ? » continua rapidement Severus. Ce dernier trouvait que finalement il était transparent face à Dumbledore, il savait tout de lui et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher malgré ses tentatives.

«Oui. Vous n'avez jamais pu l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Ce n'est pas facile d'oublier son premier amour » constata amèrement le professeur.

«Ne vous a t-on jamais dit qu'haine et amour étaient deux sentiments proches ? »

«Je sais… » dit Severus pas du tout convaincu par cet argument cependant.

«Severus, sachez une chose, je voudrais que vous en soyez persuadé. Je ne veux que votre bonheur, vous êtes un peu comme un fils pour moi »

«Merci beaucoup pour ces paroles Albus »

«Sirius aussi m'est cher. J'aimerais qu'il soit heureux aussi » continua le proviseur de Pouldard.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne » demanda Severus.

«Parce que vous pouvez le rendre heureux »

«Moi ? » s'étonna le professeur.

«Oui toi, mais lui aussi peut vous donner ce bonheur auquel vous aspirez tant… »

«Impossible !! » le coupa Severus en bondissant sur ses pieds pour se mettre debout.

Severus regarda le ciel sans lune par la fenêtre.

«Severus, je veux que vous aidiez Sirius » supplia presque Dumbledore.

«Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Severus qui refusait de céder sur ce point là aussi facilement que sur le reste.

«Parce que vous seul peut l'aider » lui répliqua automatiquement Dumbledore.

«Et Remus ? » proposa Severus voulant se débarrasser à tout prix de la tâche.

«Remus s'est marié, il a le droit d'avoir la paix et de fonder sa famille, d'être heureux aussi. Il ne pourra pas venir en aide à Sirius. Et vous savez que son état de loup-garou lui interdit de longs séjours ici » expliqua calmement et avec douceur Dumbledore.

«Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça !! » dit Severus toujours debout en train de regarder par la fenêtre, certainement pour éviter d'affronter le regard quelque peu peiné de Dumbledore.

«Si vous en avez plusieurs. Tout d'abord, vous le ferez parce que je te vous demande, ensuite vous le ferez pour Sirius et enfin vous le ferez pour vous » le raisonna Dumbledore.

«Vous avez réponse à tout ? » fit Severus en sachant que Dumbledore aurait toujours le dessus sur lui ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

«Pas toujours loin s'en faut » avoua Dumbledore avec une sagesse teintée de malice.

«Bien je vous obéirais comme toujours » déclara le professeur des potions bien qu'il n'en ai pas du tout envie.

«Je vous en remercie »

«Que faut-il que je fasse ? » s'enquit Severus.

«Tout d'abord, ne vous querellez pas avec Sirius devant les élèves, je ne veux pas de disputes. Vous devez paraître d'accord sinon les élèves profiteront de vos désaccords. Ensuite, je souhaite que vous aidiez Sirius s'il a besoin de vous » énonça avec un grand calme Dumbledore.

«Je pense que je suis la dernière personne qu'il ira voir » lui répliqua sardoniquement Severus.

«Je ne pense pas, il n'y a que vers vous qu'il puisse se tourner » dit au contraire Dumbledore.

«Mais les autres professeurs sont là eux aussi !! » s'exclama le responsable des Serpentard cherchant sur qui il pouvait reporter cette tâche.

«Oui, mais vous êtes celui qui connaît le mieux Sirius et vous êtes celui qui croit comme moi sans faille à son innocence » lui rétorqua Dumbledore.

«En quoi devrais constituer mon aide ? Je ne le ferais pas avec plaisir mais puisque vous me le demandez » finit par dire Severus réticent.

«Sirius a souffert lors de son séjour en prison, il aura certainement besoin de se confier »

«Il ne se confiera jamais à moi !! » s'étonna Severus de la demande de Dumbledore.

«Je pense que si vous lui laissez le temps et si vous êtes aimable avec lui, il se confiera »

«Vous êtes fou !! » dit avec exaspération Severus

«Pas encore » répondit du tac au tac Dumbledore.

«Je le crois bien. Suis-je maudit pour que vous m'imposiez Sirius Black ? » lui demanda Severus.

«Pas du tout » le rassura Dumbledore.

«Vous voulez pas ma mort ? » demanda avec stupéfaction Severus.

«Severus, du calme ! Je vous en prie, soyez conciliant. Promettez-moi que vous ferez des efforts, ne soyez pas trop cynique avec lui »

«Je ferais mon possible » finit par dire Severus en finissant par se rasseoir après avoir encore tourné.

«Bien. Autre chose ? » ajouta Dumbledore.

«Et puis quoi encore ??!! » fit Severus qui jetait définitivement l'éponge, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas sans lui extorquer toutes les promesses qu'il voulait.

«Ne pourriez-vous pas lui prêter quelques robes ?? Vous savez il n'a pas de le droit de sortir, vous faites plus ou moins la même taille, ce serait bien. Il faudra que vous lui en achetiez aussi » demanda Dumbledore.

«Mais quoi encore ?!! Vous n'y pensez pas !! » hurla Severus coléreux.

«Je ne peux demander ça qu'à vous » expliqua Dumbledore.

«Vous avez gagné, je le ferais » soupira Severus.

«Je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte mais vous avez aussi beaucoup à gagner penses-y… »

«Je ne sais plus où j'en suis » avoua Severus.

«Reposez-vous. Demain, vous devrez établir vos programmes, les cours commencent lundi.

«Bonne nuit Albus » soupira le professeur des potions.

«Bonne nuit Severus, la nuit porte conseil » lui dit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore partit en laissant Severus Rogue seul.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Alias Severus Snape en version anglaise, j'adore ce nom de Snape, c'est plus classe que Rogue, pas vrai ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] le jeu de mot était facile ^^


	6. Chapitre 06

Un coup du sort : «de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas crée les persos à part Kôji et Grâce (pour l'instant), ils m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte, je me fais pas de sous…

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs)

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 6 

Pouldard – appartements de Sirius Black

Sirius Black avait fini par s'endormir lit en s'enroulant dans les couvertures.

Il 'avait oublié à quel point un lit pouvait être confortable.

Des draps propres et frais où il faisait bon dormir, personne pour le réveiller en pleine nuit pour une séance de torture.

La paix…

Alors que Morphée l'accueillait dans ses bras, Sirius rêva… il rêva de son passé.

De sa première année à Pouldard, de la rencontre avec celui qui allait être son meilleur ami : Rémus Lupin celui qui allait être un traître : Peter Pettigrow celui qui fut plus qu'un ami, qui fut un frère pour lui : James Potter et enfin… l'homme de toutes les ambivalences : Severus Rogue.

Flash Back – début 

Ce jour là, Sirius s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il pleuvait des cordes.

Ses parents l'accompagnaient.

Il allait quitter le monde des Moldus, des humains normaux, pour le monde fabuleux de la sorcellerie.

Son père et sa mère n'avaient que peu de talents magiques et servaient de rebouteux dans un village de campagne.

Il avait des frères et des sœurs mais le sort avait voulu que lui seul soit pourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

Ainsi, il avait reçu comme tant d'autres enfants, une lettre de l'école de Pouldard l'invitant à se présenter afin de commencer ses études de sorcellerie. Il avait bien sûr bondi de joie à cette nouvelle. Enfin son rêve allait pouvoir se réaliser !!

Il avait revêtu une cape imperméable aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

Son père lui faisait les dernières recommandations d'usage insistant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop turbulent quand sa mère posa une main légère sur son bras interrompant la conversation.

Son père et lui-même la regardèrent, elle désigna d'un mouvement une silhouette solitaire sur les quais qui semblait perdue.

Elle s'avança, ils la suivirent.

En s'approchant, la famille constata que la silhouette était un enfant du même âge que Sirius.

Il tourna les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants, sa peau était tellement blanche que jamais elle n'avait du voir le soleil, ses yeux reflétaient une légère inquiétude.

«Bonjour mon garçon, tu es perdu ? Où sont tes parents ? » questionna Anne Black, la mère de Sirius en s'approchant de l'enfant et en lui adressant la parole.

«Bonjour Madame… Je suis seul. Est-ce que vous seriez comment accéder au quai 9 ¾ par hasard ? » demanda le jeune garçon quelque peu perdu.

«Mon garçon, je m'appelle Franck Black, voici ma femme Anne et mon fils Sirius. Sirius va tout comme toi dans cette fameuse école de sorcier » fit chaleureusement le père de Sirius.

Les deux jeunes garçons se serrèrent la main.

«Comment t'appelles-tu ? » reprit Anne.

«Severus Rogue » répondit le jeune garçon.

«Severus, tu n'as qu'à voyager avec Sirius, c'est pour vous deux une expérience nouvelle. Je suis sure que vous deviendrez de très bon amis » proposa Anne.

«Mon fils est un peu farceur mais il n'a pas un mauvais fond !! » expliqua Franck.

«Papa !! » fit vigoureusement Sirius « N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit Severus. Tu permets que je t'appelle Severus ?? Appelle-moi Sirius !! Je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre !! » poursuivit il avec un enthousiasme communicatif.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, Sirius vit pour la première fois Severus sourire.

«Je vais t'aider à porter une partie de tes bagages » proposa Franck en tendant la main vers une lourde valise.

«Il ne faut pas !! Je suis touché par ce que vous faites pour moi mais ne vous dérangez pas… » balbutia Severus gêné.

«Pas question mon garçon !! Allez donne-moi cette valise, elle a l'air bien lourde pour toi. » fit Franck en prenant la valise malgré les protestations de Severus.

Les quatre personnes partirent sur les quais du train emmenant les futurs sorciers à Pouldard. Il y avait un wagon par âge de classe. Les Black aidèrent Severus à s'installer à côté de leur fils.

Puis au moment de partir, Anna Black tendit à chacun des jeunes garçons un paquet de bondons.

«C'est pour le voyage les garçons !! Soyez sages !! Sirius, nous nous reverrons lors des vacances. Je compte sur toi » fit Anne en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. Elle embrassa aussi le jeune Severus tout intimidé et surpris qui bafouilla.

«Sirius, mon fils, nous sommes fiers de toi et nous t'aimons, n'en doute jamais » continua Franck en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils. Puis, il le serra fort contre lui.

«Mon garçon, tu es le bienvenu chez nous quand tu le voudras. » dit il à Severus en tendant sa large main à Severus qui ne sachant que faire la serra.

«Je vous remercie monsieur… » répondit Severus.

Les Black dirent au revoir à leur fils.

Sirius et Severus s'installèrent dans le train.

Sirius se mit aussitôt à parler et à parler encore.

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais vu un garçon aussi sociable.

Il parlait à tout le monde et avait toujours le mot pour faire rire.

Les deux jeunes garçons firent rapidement connaissance. Le calme de Severus pondérait l'exubérance naturelle de Sirius la joie de vivre de ce dernier égaillait le premier.

Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre.

Ils s'entendirent si bien que Sirius proposa à Severus qu'ils soient amis à la vie à la mort…

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pouldard, ils s'assirent ensemble en attendant que le choixpeau magique désigne la maison à laquelle ils appartiendraient pour les années à venir.

Ils étaient sûrs d'être ensemble.

Cela était certain.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque Sirius Black devint un Griffondor et Severus Rogue un Serpentard, deux maisons opposées depuis leur création…

Sirius fut très déçu de ne pas être avec son ami mais il se fit très rapidement d'autres amis : James, Peter et surtout Rémus.

Malgré tout les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à se voir.

Flash Back – fin 

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – appartements de Severus Rogue

Après sa conversation avec Dumbledore, Severus avait éprouvé l'impérieux besoin de boire quelque chose de plus fort que son thé fumé [C1] de Chine habituel.

Il ouvrit l'un de ses placards et se versa un verre de whisky qu'il avala cul sec.

Il se sentit mieux après, une légère euphorie s'était emparée de lui. Sa tête était devenue légère lui tournait, mais au moins il ne pensait plus….Enfin le vide de son esprit ne fut qu'un bref répit.

Voilà qu'il songeait encore à cet homme. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Pourquoi s'être porté garant ??

Il était stupide.

Oui complètement fou…

Ses yeux verts le hantaient.

Ils exprimaient tant de choses.

Il avait envie de les arracher pour ne plus jamais les voir.

Il ne pourrait jamais le faire…

Son pire ennemi après lord Voldemort dormait à quelques pas de ses appartements.

S'il allait l'étouffer avec son oreiller en pleine nuit, personne ne s'en rendrait compte…

Il jura.

Il serait le premier accusé, leur inimitié était connue de tous et il serait le premier à en faire les frais.

Bon sang de bonsoir !!

Il se resservit une grande rasade de whisky qu'il avala cul sec une nouvelle fois.

Il allait se resservir pour la troisième fois quand il envoya valser son verr,e qui se brisa en mille morceaux, contre le mur.

Il s'allongea sur son bureau et s'endormit sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Alors que Severus avait l'impression de flotter dans les limbes de l'alcool, sa mémoire le trahit et il revécut un moment de son passé en rêve.

Flash Back – début 

Severus Rogue était comme chaque dimanche après midi en train de feuilleter un livre à la bibliothèque tout en prenant des notes.

Il se leva pour poser son ouvrage dans les rayonnages et commença à en chercher un autre quand soudain quelqu'un mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou par la proximité du garçon et sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

«Devine qui c'est ?? » demanda une voix que Severus reconnaissait entre mille.

«Sirius, arrête de faire l'enfant !! » s'exclama Severus. Heureusement, il était dans un coin désaffecté de la bibliothèque. Personne ne venait les dimanches lire des potions, à part lui.

«En plein dans le mille, Sevy !! » dit Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil amical et Severus tiqua quand son camarade lui donna encore ce surnom idiot.

«Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Sirius !! » se hérissa Severus.

«Mais Sevy, ça te va bien… Ca te plaît pas ?? » demanda Sirius en faisant une moue adorable.

«Non pas du tout !! C'est complètement ridicule et idiot. Est-ce que je t'appelle par un surnom moi ? » rétorqua Severus.

«T'as qu'à le faire !! » lui proposa spontanément son ami.

«N'empêche que c'est ridicule !! »

«J'adore t'appeler comme ça, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit, je trouve que ça nous rapproche, non ? »

Severus soupira et devant le sourire éclatant de Sirius Black, il ne put que s'incliner.

«Ca te ferait plaisir que je te laisse m'appeler comme ça ? » lui demanda encore une fois Severus.

«Beaucoup » lui répondit spontanément Sirius.

«Alors je t'y autorise mais que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que les autres se moquent de moi,  compris ? »

«Bien sûr Sevy. »

«Il faut toujours que tu en fasses à ta tête Sirius Black. » soupira Severus.

«Tu me donnes un surnom à moi ?? » lui proposa Sirius tout sourire dehors.

«Imbécile t'irait parfaitement ! » répondit sans réfléchir Severus.

«Franchement Sevy, on ne parle pas comme ça à ses amis !! Je m'étonne plus que tu restes constamment seul. » minauda Sirius d'un ton boudeur et quelque peu vexé.

«J'ai l'habitude d'être seul. »

«Je ne compte pas moi ? » fit Sirius blessé par les paroles de son ami.

«Si, tu comptes énormément, je ne voulais pas te blesser Sirius » le rassura Severus en prenant les mains de Sirius et en les serrant.

«Je préfère quand tu es comme ça. » lui murmura Sirius à son oreille.

«Siri ça t'irait ?? » demanda gentiment Severus.

«Parfait. »

Sirius posa un léger baiser sur la joue de Severus qui était toujours surpris des marques d'affections de ce dernier.

«Que viens-tu faire à la bibliothèque, Siri ?? Il me semblait que tu détestais cet endroit. » demanda Severus encore sous le coup de la surprise.

«Ce n'est pas mon endroit préféré. Je venais te chercher… » lui répondit Sirius.

«Me chercher ? Pour quoi faire ?? »

«T'emmener dehors, viens voir le magnifique soleil. J'ai trouvé des fraises et des mûres sauvages, ça te dirait un petit festin ? »

«J'ai du travail. » répliqua très sérieusement Severus.

«Tu devrais arrêter d'étudier. A force ça va te rendre malade » s'inquiéta Sirius qui pensait que la peau des Severus ne pourrait que s'épanouir au soleil.

«Tu sais bien que je veux être le meilleur » lui expliqua Severus.

«Oui, je sais mais je suis sûr que ton père est fier de toi. Tu es toujours parmi les premiers et tu réussis très bien. »

«Tu ne le connais pas. » lui répondit Severus sachant que Sirius savait de qui il parlait.

«Tu veux me parler de lui ? »

«Je préfère éviter » confia Severus à Sirius, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son seul ami.

«Allez viens. Si tu continues à t'enfermer, tu vas tomber malade » proposa Severus.

Sirius prit la main de Severus qui l'emmena dehors.

Sirius le guida à travers des plantes et ils arrivèrent près du lac.

Ils avaient découvert cet endroit tous les deux.

Sirius Black tenait à emmener dans chacune de ses expéditions d'exploration son meilleur ami Severus Rogue.

C'était l'une des rares occasions où les jeunes garçons faisaient tomber les masques de leurs maisons respectives qui se haïssaient pour se retrouver tels quels.

Ils ne faisaient plus semblants.

Ils étaient eux, ils étaient amis.

Un Griffondor et un Serpentard aux caractères opposés, une curieuse association qui aurait surpris toute la classe car les jeunes gens affectaient une indifférence de bon aloi devant les autres quand ils ne se crachaient pas des insultes pour faire semblant.

Même les maraudeurs, James, Peter et Rémus, les précieux amis de Sirius ne savaient rien.

Les garçons avaient préféré garder leur amitié secrète quand ils avaient constaté qu'ils appartenaient à des maisons ennemies.

Ils se retrouvaient souvent en cachette près du lac quand le temps le permettait.

Sirius faisait sortir Severus de sa carapace, il le faisait rire, parler bref Severus se sentait humain en sa présence. Quant à Severus il aidait son camarade pour certains exercices, Sirius était doué mais pas très attentif et surtout, il avait du mal à comprendre les sorts si on ne les lui expliquait pas en détail. Les professeurs pensaient qu'il était paresseux mais Severus savait que son esprit et sa logique n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux des autres élèves.

Sirius avait un sens concret et pratique qui faisait bien défaut à nombre de sorciers mais qui le défavorisait lors de ses études trop intellectuelles.

Une légère brise souleva quelque peu la robe de Severus et quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

«Il fait vraiment bon » dit Severus qui ramena ses cheveux derrière les oreilles.

«Je te l'avais dit » fit Sirius heureux d'avoir convaincu Severus.

«Alors elles sont où ces fraises et ces mûres ? »

«Par-là, suis-moi. » indiqua Sirius reprenant la main de son ami. Il l'amena près d'une forêt.

«Mmm, un vrai festin de roi » constata Severus en voyant les mûres et fraises à profusion.

«N'est-ce pas ?? Allez viens manger » dit Sirius en désignant un coin.

Les deux garçons s'assirent et commencèrent à manger les fraises et les mûres.

Une fois ce petit encas finit, ils se désaltérèrent au lac et s'allongèrent au pied de leur arbre favori car entouré de quelques buissons ce qui assurait leur intimité.

Personne ne les dérangerait ici, personne pour se moquer de leur amitié contraire à ce qui devrait se passer.

«C'était un vrai délice » dit Severus la bouche encore rouge à cause des fraises.

«Oui… Je suis un peu crevé. Ca te dit une sieste ? »

«Tu devrais dormir la nuit au lieu de courir les filles » déclara Severus.

«Qui te dit que je n'étudie pas comme une certaine personne que je connais ? »

«Ta réputation de coureur de jupons est célèbre dans toute l'école. »

«AH AH !! A ce point ? » s'esclaffa Sirius avec un bel éclat de rire.

«Oui. Quelle est ta dernière conquête ?? » s'enquit Severus curieux, il voulait tout savoir sur Sirius… Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir aussi souvent qu'ils en avaient envie.

«Personne, je te jure. Je m'amuse juste » badina Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire » dit Severus « Selon les rumeurs, tu as proposé à Sophie, l'intouchable, de sortir. Le plus extraordinaire est qu'elle soit d'accord ».

«Je m'entraîne »

«Quelle étrange idée ! » dit Severus surpris et ne comprenant pas bien.

«Viens dormir Sevy » dit Sirius en prenant Severus par le bras.

Sirius se coucha entraînant Severus avec lui.

«Sirius !! » s'exclama Severus.

« Quoi ?? »

«On ne va pas dormir tous les deux ici ?? »

«Pourtant ça te gêne pas quand tu es chez mes parents. »

«Ce n'est pas la même chose. On pourrait nous surprendre. »

«Alors, je n'ai qu'à faire un sort d'illusion. Tu me l'as appris. » se vanta Sirius.

«Je t'observe » finit par dire Severus après avoir ouvert grand la bouche de surprise.

«Faisquenoussommes paslà [C2] !! » prononça Sirius tout en agitant sa baguette qu'il avait dans sa manche.

«Parfait Sirius. Tu as réussi. Je t'avais bien dit que tu pouvais réussir à maîtriser les sorts d'illusions. »

«J'ai du mal avec ça.

«Je sais, mais il ne faut pas abandonner.

«Je doute que tu m'y autorises, mon cher professeur particulier » provoqua Sirius, un mélange d'affection et de ton sarcastique dans la voix.

«Non, je ne t'y autorise pas. »

«Bonne nuit, Sevy. »

«Bonne nuit, Siri. »

«Sevy… »

«Quoi ? »

«Non… Je te dirais ça plus tard… »

Sirius s'endormit en caressant les cheveux de son ami blottit contre sa poitrine.

En entendant le bruit régulier du cœur de Sirius qui battait, Severus s'endormit aussi.

Flash Back – fin 

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – appartements de Sirius

«J'ai rêvé… » dit Sirius qui se réveilla en pleine nuit.

Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se servit un grand verre d'eau, il sentit tout d'un coup comme s'il étouffait, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il avait besoin de sortir dehors, il prit son manteau et sortit.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – appartements de Severus

Severus se réveilla d'un coup.

Il vit qu'il s'était endormi sur son bureau, il se leva avec peine, ses mouvements étaient incohérents.

Il vit des débris de verre par terre, il les ramassa et se coupa la main avec.

«Merde… » hurla Severus car la douleur le lançait.

Il jeta les débris de verre à la poubelle et se rinça la main à grande eau puis se fit un pansement de fortune. Sa tête lui tournait trop pour jeter un sort quelconque.

«J'ai besoin d'air… » fit Severus confus.

Et il partit aussi, il avait du mal à marcher droit et à penser clairement.

Il avait bu et était quelque peu ivre.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – auprès d'un lac[C3] – le Lac de Maden.[C4] 

Lorsque Sirius arriva près du lac où lui et Severus se réfugiaient lors de leurs études, il vit une silhouette contre l'arbre qu'ils chérissaient tant.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit ?? pensa Sirius surprit.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, il reconnut la silhouette près de l'arbre entre mille.

Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue.

Que devait-il faire ??

S'en aller ?

S'approcher et lui parler ??

Mais pour lui dire quoi ??

Severus mit sa main dans le lac afin d'essayer de calmer sa douleur.

Sirius vit que Severus se penchait dangereusement au bord de l'eau.

Soudain, il tomba dans le lac.

«SEVERUS !!! » hurla Sirius dans la nuit.

Severus sentait que sa la tête lui tournait, il entendit une voix crier son nom… Il devait rêver.

Il sentait le contact de l'eau… Cela le réveilla.

Il commença désespérément à agiter frénétiquement ses bras pour respirer mais ses mouvements étaient tellement mal coordonnés que cela ne servait à rien.

Il sentit alors une main dans son dos. La main le ramena à la surface en quelques instants.

Il se retrouva alors en pleine nuit trempé jusqu'aux os en présence de Sirius Black.

«Black ?!! Que fais-tu ici ?? » demanda avec stupeur Severus.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…[C5] 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] C'est le thé que j'achète. Ca un goût assez spécial mais moi j'adore. Mais comme dirait mes collègues j'ai des goûts pour le moins étranges : «sirop de violette, thé aux chrysanthèmes ou fumé ou aux fleurs de cerisiers et le mieux / le summum : «le jus de banane !! Voilà à quoi je me choute ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Qui a dit qu'il fallait se compliquer la vie pour les sorts ?

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] On va le nommer ce lac, hein ??

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] Nom débile à la noix, toute correspondance avec quelque chose existant réellement est vraiment un hasard fortuit 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C5] Comment ça je suis sadique,, non juste un petit peu…


	7. Chapitre 07

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas crée les persos à part Kôji et Grâce (pour l'instant), ils m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte, je me fais pas de sous…

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs)

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 7 

Pouldard – auprès du lac de Maden.

«SEVERUS !!!" hurla Sirius dans la nuit noire.

Severus avait l'impression que sa tête tournait, il entendit une voix crier son nom… Il devait rêver.

Il sentait le contact de l'eau… Cela le réveilla.

Il commença à agiter frénétiquement ses bras pour remonter mais ses mouvements étaient tellement mal coordonnés que cela ne servait à rien.

Il sentit alors une main dans son dos. La main le ramena à la surface en quelques instants.

Il se retrouva alors en pleine nuit trempé jusqu'aux os en présence de Sirius Black.

«Black ?!! Que fais-tu ici ?? » fit Severus stupéfait.

Severus jetait un œil noir à Sirius, il se mit à frotter la main par laquelle son ennemi l'avait ramené à la surface.

«Je te sauve la vie, imbécile !! » lui répliqua vertement Sirius.

Sirius Black lui retourna un regard aussi noir que son nom[C1] .

Severus était trempé de la tête au pied comme son collègue de travail.

Il se mit à frissonner, il avait froid et sa main lui faisait mal.

«On devrait rentrer, il fait froid. Si on reste dans des vêtements mouillés, c'est sûr on va attraper froid… » expliqua Sirius tentant de calmer la mauvaise humeur de Severus.

«Je t'ai pas demandé ton aide Black !! dit Severus avec colère.

Dans sa bouche, le nom sonnait comme une insulte.

«Imbécile !! Je sais bien !! Puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, je te laisse !! » s'écria Sirius en colère avec un léger mélange d'inquiétude.

Sirius se leva et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'il vit que Severus Rogue n'arrivait pas à se lever.

En soupirant, il passa une main dans ces cheveux et mit un bras sous les aisselles de Severus pour l'aider à marcher.

«Je peux marcher seul Black !! » se hérissa Severus.

«Depuis quand tu bois ? » l'interrogea l'autre professeur.

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » fit Severus hargneux.

«Ca me fait que tu tiens pas debout et au lieu de faire ton détestable, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'aider. » dit Sirius d'un ton acide.

«Plutôt crever !! » s'exclama Severus.

«Ca te dérangerais d'être gentil et aimable pour changer ? » répliqua Sirius.

«Va en enfer !! » fit en colère Severus.

«Merci, je l'ai déjà visité et je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner » tança Sirius d'un ton acide.

Sirius vit alors que Severus saignait de la main.

«Montre-moi ça !! » ordonna Sirius.

«Ne me touche pas !! » hurla Severus.

«Arrête de te comporter comme un imbécile !! » cria Sirius en giflant Severus qui semblait faire une crise de nerfs sous ses yeux.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper !! » hoqueta Severus complètement surpris et saoul.

«Il faut soigner ça ! » dit Sirius qui prit un de ces mouchoirs, lava la plaie dans le lac et l'enveloppa dans son mouchoir propre.

«Fous-moi la paix !! » cria Severus.

«J'aimerais bien mais je risque d'avoir un mort sur la conscience »

«Ca t'as pas gêné quand t'étais plus jeune. Tu te mets à avoir des cas de conscience maintenant ?? Mieux vaut tard que jamais !! » le nargua Severus d'une voix qui n'était que sarcasme et ironie.

«Tais-toi !! » ordonna Sirius.

«Ce que je dis te touche tant que ça Black ? » demanda Severus en souriant.

Severus titubait.

«Tu es ivre. Tu pourrais même pas marcher droit et si j'étais pas là, tu resterais là toute la nuit à crever de froid » dit Sirius, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus dans cet état.

En effet, Sirius avait passé son bras sous celui de Severus pour l'aider à tenir debout.

«Laisse-moi… » le pria Severus.

Severus tomba en avant en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sirius.

Ce dernier le reçu dans ses bras au moment où il tombait par terre.

«Severus… Laisse-toi faire » lui conseilla t-il d'une voix douce et aussi calme que possible.

«Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?? »

«Tu es toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. » fit Black d'un ton peu amène.

«Je ne t'ai rien demandé Black !! »

«Je sais bien… Mais tu vois, là t'es pas en position de donner les ordres, tu tombes et tu ne tiens pas debout, je te signale. Tu veux finir la nuit ici ? »

«… » Severus ne dit rien mais lui adressa un regard noir pour toute réponse.

«Alors tu te laisses faire… » dit Sirius en prenant aussitôt son collègue dans ses bras et commença à revenir au château.

«Que fais-tu ?!!! Lâche-moi !! » s'écria Severus surpris.

«Quand on sera arrivé, je te lâcherai !! »

«Lâche-moi !! Je t'ai pas demandé ton aide Black !! »

«Je sais. Mais tu es mon garant, si tu meurs la première nuit, on va se poser des questions. »

«Comme si ça te gênais. » se hérissa encore une fois Severus.

«C'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe Severus !! »

«Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler par mon prénom !! De quel droit te permets-tu ? »

«Du droit qu'on a étudié ensemble !! » lui répliqua Sirius en commençant à marcher.

Sirius avait regagné Pouldard en continuant à porter Severus qui gesticulait dans ses bras.

«Je peux marcher seul !! » ordonna Severus qui ne voulait pas être surpris alors que son pire ennemi le portait dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait de sa fiancée.

«Et les poules ont des dents aussi !! »

«Ah le fameux humour de Black, le retour !! »

«Severus le grinçant !! »

«Je t'ai rien demandé !! » répliqua d'un ton coléreux Severus.

«Ca je sais. Tu radotes mon vieux !! » fit sarcastiquement Sirius.

«Je ne te permets pas d'être aussi familier avec moi !! »

«Je sais, je sais… » marmonna Sirius d'un ton presque guilleret. Cela pouvait être amusant d'embêter Rogue, cela faisait longtemps...

«Repose-moi !! » ordonna Severus.

«On est bientôt arrivé, Severus. Si tu gesticulais moins, ça me faciliterait les choses. »

«Je… » Severus ne termina pas sa phrase ne sachant que dire.

«Je sais tu ne m'as rien demandé. Tu l'as déjà dit. Voilà on est arrivé. »

«Ce sont tes appartements Black, ramène-moi chez moi !! »

«Je croyais que tu voulais que je te laisse. »

«Ramène-moi ! »

«A vos ordres majesté » dit Sirius d'un ton ironique et en effectuant une petite courbette moqueuse.

«Imbécile !! »

«En l'occurrence, ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide et qui la refuse. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant les appartements de Severus.

«Tu peux me laisser maintenant. » ordonna Severus.

«Pas question !! »

« Quoi encore ?? » s'énerva Severus.

«Si je te laisse, tu vas attraper froid et regarde-moi ta main. Laisse-moi entrer Severus… Sois un peu raisonnable veux-tu… » supplia presque Sirius.

Sirius regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. L'homme titubait et avait du mal à tenir debout.

«Black… Laisse-moi. » dit Severus d'un ton las.

Severus ouvrit la porte, au moment de la fermer, Sirius mit son pied à temps et ouvrit la porte sous l'air choqué du professeur Rogue.

«Arrête de faire l'enfant, veux-tu Severus ? »

«Je ne fais jamais l'enfant !! C'est toi qui te comportes comme un stupide gamin. »

«Pour l'instant, tu vas te laisser faire » ordonna pour une fois Sirius.

«Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?? » interrogea Severus.

«J'ai une dette envers toi. » expliqua Sirius.

«Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

«Je sais, Severus Rogue est fort capable de se débrouiller seul. » fit sarcastiquement Sirius.

«Parfaitement !! Alors tu peux me laisser. »

«Sauf que tu as bu et que tu ne tiens pas debout » répliqua Sirius.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Severus tituba encore pour se retrouver contre Black. Il maudit intérieurement son état de faiblesse et repoussa l'homme.

«Où est ta salle de bains ? » demanda Sirius.

«Besoin d'un bain, Black ?? Tes appartements en sont pourvus aussi. »

«Il faut te sécher. Alors ? » insista Sirius.

Severus montra d'un doigt une porte.

Sirius saisit son collègue par la manche et l'emmena de force dans la salle de bains.

«Je te déshabille ou tu le fais tout seul ? » proposa malicieusement Sirius.

«Va en enfer !! »

«Renouvelle tes insultes Severus, tu l'as déjà dit. Je me change et je reviens avec de quoi soigner ta blessure. »

«Plutôt mourir. »

«Si ta porte est fermée, je l'enfonce à coup de boule de feu alors épargne-toi cette peine. » répliqua fermement Sirius qui ne s'en laissait pas facilement compter.

«Va mourir. » s'écria Severus.

«Oui, je sais… A tout de suite Severus » dit Sirius en agitant sa main malicieusement.

Alors que Severus grommelait, Sirius le laissa. Il revint quelques instants plus tard changé tout comme Severus qui s'était assis auprès du feu de sa cheminée.

«Va t'en » ordonna d'un ton las Severus.

«Bientôt. Dès que j'ai fini ça. »

«Arrête de jouer les nounous !! » s'exclama Severus.

«Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? »

«Alors ne le fais pas. »

«Severus, tu es vraiment un patient difficile. Je plains Mme. Pomfresh quand elle doit te soigner. »

«Je le fais seul. Je sais me soigner avec mes potions. »

«Je n'en doute pas un instant. Donne-moi ta main veux-tu ? »

Avec réticence Severus donna sa main à Sirius qui enleva son bandage de fortune.

Il lança un sort pour désinfecter.

«Que fais-tu ?? » demanda Severus qui avait aussi la vue troublée par l'alcool.

«Je désinfecte la plaie. On ne sait jamais » expliqua Sirius.

«J'avais reconnu le sort… »

«Alors pourquoi me poser la question ?? »

«… » répondit Severus par un silence.

«A moins que tu essayes de faire la conversation… »

«Ne dis pas de bêtises. » grimaça Severus.

Sirius lança un autre sort pour arrêter le saignement de la blessure puis la traita avec un onguent de sa confection.

«Ca fais mal ? » demanda inquiet Sirius.

«Un peu… » finit par avouer Severus.

Sirius commença à masser la main endolorie avec une crème apaisante.

«Ca devrait aller. J'ai mis une crème apaisante, ça te fera du bien. » dit doucement Sirius en continuant son massage.

« C'est agréable…» murmura Severus.

«Tu as moins mal ?? » s'enquit Sirius.

«Oui…. » avoua Severus qui se laissait faire.

Sirius commença à mettre un pansement autour de la blessure.

«C'est assez profond, il faudra changer les pansements et te soigner, Severus. »

«Profond comment ?? » demanda le professeur des potions.

«T'as de la chance que le verre ne t'ai pas traversé la main et qu'il n'ai touché aucune veine. Oui tu as une chance de veinard.[C2] » lui expliqua Sirius.

«Une chance de veinard comme tu dis. » renifla avec mépris Severus.

Severus avait fini le pansement.

«Pourquoi as-tu bu ? » interrogea Sirius.

«Ca ne te concernes pas !! » s'exclama Severus de nouveau en colère.

«En effet, tu as raison, ça ne me concerne pas. »

«Alors de quoi je me mêle ?? »

«Demain, nous devons établir le programme des cours. Tu pourras assumer ? »

«Parfaitement !! » lui assura Severus.

«Bien. Maintenant, au lit » ordonna Sirius.

Sirius se mit debout et aida Severus qui titubait.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit, lui ouvrit les couvertures et le borda.

«… Je crois que je vais dormir. » finit par dire Severus qui sentait que se sentait complètement vidé de ses forces.

«Sage résolution. Bonne nuit Severus, à demain. »

« …»

Sirius allait fermer la porte de Severus quand ce dernier l'appela.

«Black…» rappela Severus.

«Quoi ??» demanda Sirius revenant sur ses pas.

«… Merci… » murmura l'homme à moitié endormi.

«De rien, Severus, repose toi, nous parlerons demain. »

Sirius partit abandonnant Severus à ses rêves…

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – appartements de Sirius Black

Le lendemain, Sirius Black se leva.

Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé hier.

La collaboration avec Severus Rogue s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

L'homme refusait de l'écouter.

Il soupira.

Il avait hâte de revoir Rémus, sa femme Grâce et aussi son filleul Harry Potter.

Il aimait ces personnes et il avait besoin de leur affection.

Les années passées à Azkaban l'avaient affecté bien plus profondément qu'on n'aurait pu le croire.

Il faisait très souvent des cauchemars, il avait peur de son ombre.

La seule mention de sa prison, des Détraqueurs [C3] suffisait à l'ébranler.

Il décida de chasser ses noires pensées sous la douche.

Après la douche, il commença à manger.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un repas digne de ce nom.

Un vrai délice.

Il y avait abondance.

Cela le changeait de ses années où il avait du manger que du pain et de l'eau.

Il avait survécu comme il pouvait.

Il allait entamer son petit déjeuner quand on frappa à sa porte.

«Qui cela peut-il être à cette heure ? » demanda Sirius en se grattant derrière la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Severus Rogue, ce à sa grande surprise.

Il tenait un paquet.

«Black, c'est pour toi. » dit Severus qui lui tendait un paquet.

«Bonjour Severus. Tu sais que la moindre des politesses, c'est de dire bonjour ?? »

«Epargne moi tes leçons de civilité » répliqua Severus.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné si c'est à quoi tu penses. C'est de la part de Dumbledore. » se dédouana tout de suite Severus.

«Ah… Merci. » dit Sirius en voyant que Severus lui avait apporté des vêtements.

«Bon, j'y vais. » fit Severus en repartant.

«Comment va ta blessure, Severus ?? » demanda Sirius en retenant tout à coup son collègue par la manche.

«Ca va. » répondit Severus en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la main de Sirius.

«Essaye au moins de te montrer un peu poli, tu veux ?? »

«Tu crois que j'ai envie de travailler avec toi ? De te voir ?? » se hérissa Severus.

«Non… Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien. Cela va être un enfer. »

«Si tu veux que ta vie sois un enfer, sois en assuré Black, je peux être mille fois pire. »

«Je ne préfère pas imaginer le résultat. » fit Sirius.

«Si c'est tout ce que tu as me dire, on se verra tout à l'heure. »

«Tu as mangé ? » demanda Sirius.

«Hein ? … Non… Pourquoi ?? Je n'ai pas faim. »

«Viens. »

Sirius ouvrit sa porte.

«Que me veux-tu ?? » lui demanda Sirius.

«Tu es trop maigre Severus. Allez, viens, veux-tu ? » supplia Sirius.

Severus regarda les yeux de Sirius et ne lut que le désir d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

Il ne put résister à ce regard et en grommelant, il rentra.

Sirius le conduit dans la cuisine.

«Café ou thé ?? » proposa Sirius.

«Thé noir sans sucre. »

«J'aurais du parier, cela te ressembles bien. »

«Epargnes-moi tes commentaires, veux-tu ?? » fit Severus.

«Tiens voilà ton bol. » dit Sirius qui tendit un bol rempli à Severus.

«Ca sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? » demanda Severus.

«Du thé fumé de Chine. Albus m'en a donné. Je n'ai jamais goûté, je préfère le chocolat. Tu aimes ?? » questionna Sirius essayant d'engager la conversation sur un terrain neutre.

«C'est pas mauvais. » admit de mauvaise grâce Severus.

«Tant mieux. Tu veux autre chose ?? » proposa son vis à vis.

«Non. »

«Tu devrais manger. »

«Je n'en ai pas envie. » expliqua Severus.

«Regarde, des pains aux raisins. Tu aimais ça non ? »

«… » Severus eut un blanc.

«Prends-en un. Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal. Je meurs de faim. Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne rien avaler. » dit Sirius en tendant un pain au chocolat.

Severus continuait à se taire.

«Severus, ça ne va pas ?? » demanda Sirius inquiet du silence de son vis à vis.

«Si… Je vais bien… Je me pose juste une question, Black. » enchaîna Severus.

«Je t'écoute. »

«Pourquoi es-tu si poli et aimable avec moi ?? Ce n'est pas dans ta nature. » demanda enfin Severus.

«Albus me l'a demandé. » confia Sirius comme si cela expliquait tout.

Severus se dressa d'un bond.

«Dumbledore !! Encore et toujours lui !! Maudit soit-il !! » dit Severus alors qu'il tournait en rond.

«Tu n'en penses pas un mot. » lui rétorqua Sirius.

«Ca fait du bien de le dire quand même. »

Sirius sourit et se mit à rire doucement.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » s'énerva Severus.

«Toi !! » sourit Sirius.

«Je ne savais pas que j'étais drôle» fit amèrement Severus.

«C'est que tu n'as pas changé !! » s'exclama Sirius.

«Tu te trompes !! » désapprouva Severus.

«Ah bon ?? » s'étonna Sirius.

«Oui. » fit Severus sûr de lui.

«Mange un peu… Tu n'as rien avalé. Tu es sur de ne pas être malade au moins ? »

«Je suis en parfaite santé. » affirma le professeur des potions.

«Tu es maigre. » constata Sirius.

«Toi aussi. » rétorqua Severus.

«Pas pour la même raison… »

«Laisse-moi… Que peu t'importe !! » s'énerva Severus.

Severus lança un regard qu'il voulait noir à Sirius.

Mais ce dernier, le connaissant bien, surprit dans les yeux de son ennemi d'antan, une peur confuse, des interrogations, des sentiments mélangés… Un regard qui dit qu'une partie de lui était vaincue, morte à tout jamais.

Un regard désespéré.

Les bras de Severus glissèrent le long de son corps alors que Sirius ne savait que faire.

Un manque d'énergie.

«Severus, ça ne va pas ?? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

«Si… Je reviendrais tout à l'heure… J'ai besoin de calme. » assura Severus.

«Tu es sur ?? » demanda Sirius inquiet.

«Oui !! » affirma Severus d'une voix mordante.

Sa voix était peut être mordante mais son regard était celui d'une personne désespérée.

Sirius en voyant cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé et détesté à la fois si abattu, si triste et si perdu, comprit que la vie avait été dure pour lui aussi.

Il s'approcha ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

«Severus…. » fit-il d'un ton rempli d'inquiétude Sirius.

«Je reviendrais… Pour faire les cours cet après-midi… » s'excusa Severus.

«Bien sûr… Je t'attendrai… »

«J'y vais… » annonça Severus.

Severus se leva, Sirius l'accompagna à la porte.

Au moment de partir, Sirius retint Severus par la manche.

«Severus… Si tu as besoin de moi… » commença à proposer Sirius.

«Besoin de toi ? Arrête de te faire des films, Black !! »

«Enfin, si tu as besoin d'une oreille, de quelqu'un à te confier. Je suis là… » continua malgré tout l'homme rabroué.

«…» Severus n'éprouva pas la nécessité de répondre.

«D'accord ?? » insista Sirius.

«Je ne me confie jamais. »

«Tu devrais, ça fait du bien. »

«… »

«Prends soin de toi et soigne ta main, veux-tu ? » dit Sirius en prenant la main de Severus qui saignait encore.

«Laisse-moi. »

«Ta main… » quémanda Sirius qui gardait la main blessée de Severus dans la sienne.

«Elle va bien » affirma Severus.

«Tu n'as pas mal ? »

«Non… » persista Severus, plein d'assurance.

«Menteur… Viens… Après, promis je te laisse aller dans tes appartements. »

«Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?? » demanda Severus d'une voix faible. Il s'était entaillé profondément, trop de sang s'était écoulé de lui… Il avait du mal à avoir les idées claires et ne se sentait pas bien.

«Non !! » s'écria Sirius qui sentait qu'il avait enfin gagné la partie.

Sirius guida Severus sur son canapé et le força à s'asseoir. Il sortit de nouveau sa trousse à pharmacie.

«Toujours aussi bon en soin, à ce que je vois. » constata Severus.

«Pas aussi bon que Mme Pomfresh. » rétorqua Sirius.

«Tu étais bon aussi à l'école… »

«Je soignais mes frères et sœurs. »

«Je me souviens. »

«Donne moi ta main. » lui demanda Sirius alors qu'il s'était assis à terre en tailleur en face du professeur des potions.

Severus tendit sa main à Sirius qui commença doucement ses soins.

Severus se laissa aller.

Il grimaça quand Sirius le toucha.

«Tu as mal où exactement ?? » demanda Sirius.

«J'ai du mal à bouger mes doigts… » finit par avouer avec réticence Severus.

Sirius massa alors les doigts de Severus rétablissant la circulation.

Il faisait travailler chaque doigt, l'obligeant à se plier et à se déplier, à bouger…

Il s'aidait en cela d'une pommade apaisante.

«Ca va mieux ? … J'ai rétabli la circulation du sang. » s'enquit avec douceur Sirius.

«C'est agréable…» lui répondit Severus.

Sirius observa Severus qui fermait doucement les yeux…

«Tu as dormi cette nuit ?? » lui demanda Sirius qui continuait à tenir la main de Severus.

«Pas vraiment… » avoua Severus.

«Tu as mal à la tête ?? »

«J'ai la gueule de bois, tu veux dire !! »

«Je reviens… » déclara Sirius.

Sirius revint avec un verre.

«Tu te prends pour une nounou, ma parole !! » s'étonna Severus.

«Bois» ordonna Sirius.

Severus but.

«Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Severus, il faisait tellement confiance à Sirius, encore malgré le passage des ans, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à poser la question avant de la boire.

C'était pourtant le genre d'erreurs qu'il ne commettait jamais.

Le type d'erreur qui pouvait entraîner sa mort. Il ne se fiait qu'à son odorat en ce qui concernanit les potions.

«Une potion pour faire passer les maux de tête et de quoi t'endormir » lui expliqua Sirius.

«Dormir ?? Tu m'as endormi, Black ?? »

Severus se dressa aussitôt à ces mots mais il chancela.

La potion faisait déjà effet.

Sirius le guida fermement sur le canapé.

C'était plus facile, il n'opposerait pas de résistance.

«Pour ton bien » expliqua Sirius.

Severus entendait la voix de Black au loin, ses yeux se fermèrent tout de seul.

«Salaud !! » dit Severus en trouvant la force de protester.

«Dors, Severus, cela te fera du bien. »

Severus Rogue s'endormit sur le canapé de Sirius Black.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit.

Il lui enleva ses chaussure et déboutonna quelque peu sa robe de sorcier afin qu'il puisse mieux respirer.

Il coucha Severus dans son lit et remit les couvertures à leur place en le bordant gentiment.

Sirius observa la respiration régulière de Severus.

Il finit son pansement et laissa l'homme dormir pendant qu'il partait retrouver son filleul.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Ah le jeu de mot 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Ou cocu pour ceux qui préfère

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] le nom anglais est Dementors, je crois que c'est le nom français merci à Maria ^^


	8. Chapitre 08

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas crée les persos à part Kôji et Grâce (pour l'instant), ils m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte, je me fais pas de sous…

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs)

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 8 

Pouldard – Chambre des Gryffondors

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Kôji jouaient à un jeu de cartes magiques et discutaient lorsqu'on frappa à la porte des Gryffondors.

Ron Weasley, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, très roux et aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs doté d'un nez mutin se leva.

Il ouvrit la place et sourit en voyant Sirius Black.

«Professeur Black, bienvenue chez les Griffondors. » s'enthousiasma Ron en souriant ravi de voir l'un de ses professeurs préférés.

Sirius lui sourit en retour et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

«Merci Ron… C'est bien de vous voir en dehors des cours. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici, cela me rappelle des souvenirs. » énonça Sirius quelque peu nostalgique.

Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain qui l'accueillit avec joie.

«Sirius !! » fit Harry ravi dans les bras de son parrain.

«Harry !» répondit Sirius tout aussi ravi.

Sirius serra en retour son filleul et lui caressa la tête.

«Les Dursley ne t'ont pas trop embêté, Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

«Ca a été… Tu leur as tellement fait peur qu'ils n'osent plus rien me dire. Mais j'aurais préféré passer toutes les vacances avec toi, tu sais… » avoua Harry.

«Je sais Harry. Je n'avais pas trop le choix mais c'est bon de te revoir tu sais ? »

«Merci, c'est bon de te revoir aussi, tu m'as manqué Sirius. »

«Bonjour Hermione, ça va ?? » demanda Sirius.

«Oui parfaitement, quelle surprise de vous voir ici et professeur. » lui répondit la jeune fille.

«C'est parfaitement vrai ça. Tu aurais pu me le dire !! » s'exclama Harry.

«Désolé Harry, je n'avais pas le choix et rien n'était sûr » s'excusa Sirius « Tu es le petit nouveau ? » demanda Sirius en s'adressant à Kôji qui le regardait avec une évidente curiosité.

«Oui. Je m'appelle Kôji Suzuki. Vous êtes le professeur Black, n'est-ce pas ?? » demanda Kôji ravi de discuter.

« C'est mon parrain surtout !! » s'écria Harry.

«Quelle chance !! Il a l'air très gentil et t'aime visiblement beaucoup Harry. » l'envia Kôji.

«Je peux vous emprunter Harry quelques minutes les enfants ?? » demanda Sirius.

Les trois jeunes gens opinèrent de la tête.

«Où veux-tu qu'on aille Harry ?? » questionna Sirius.

«Sur le terrain de Quidditch si ça te dérange pas. Je meurs d'envie de voler. » avoua Harry.

«Ca tombe bien. Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas volé moi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'a manqué. »

«A tout à l'heure ! » fit Harry en agitant la main à ses amis.

«Soyez sage !! » leur dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius prit Harry et passa un bras par dessus ses épaules alors que Ron, Hermione et Kôji les regardaient partir.

Aussitôt les deux hommes partis, Kôji intrigué posa des questions.

«Son parrain ?? C'est vraiment son parrain ? » demanda Kôji.

«Oui… Sirius est quelqu'un de gentil tu verras. » répondit Hermione.

«Il était aussi un Gryffondor quand il étudiait ici à Poudlard. » expliqua Ron.

«J'ai un peu du mal avec cette histoire de maison… » avoua Kôji.

«Vous n'avez pas ça au Japon ?? » s'étonna Ron.

«Non, pas du tout… » lui répondit l'asiatique.

«Je vais t'expliquer. » commença Hermione.

Kôji hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescements, il avait les yeux grands ouverts brillants de curiosité sur ce monde si différent du Japon. Sa mère avait fait ses études de magie à Pouldard et il voulait connaître l'endroit de fond en comble.

«Il existe 4 maisons » reprit la jeune fille « Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poutsouffle et Serdaigle. C'est le chapeau qui détermine la maison à laquelle tu vas appartenir pendant toute ta scolarité. En général, chaque membre de la maison a des traits en commun. Pour les Gryffondor, c'est la noblesse de caractère, le courage, l'amitié et l'entraide. »

«Et selon tes inclinaisons de caractère, le choixpeau magique te place dans une maison, c'est ça ?? » continua Kôji

«Bingo !! » fit Ron en formant un V de la victoire et Kôji lui sourit en retour quelque peu étonné de la spontanéité de l'anglais si différente de la réserve naturelle dont les japonais faisaient preuve.

«Chaque maison combat les autres ? » poursuivit Kôji.

«Pas vraiment combattre, quoique dans un sens si. Disons qu'à la fin de l'année, il y a un trophée pour la maison qui a obtenu le plus de points durant l'année. C'est pour pousser les élèves à étudier et aussi à se surpasser une sorte d'émulation si tu veux. C'était l'esprit du début mais à vrai dire aujourd'hui, les maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard sont deux clans opposés. Mais il faut tenir compte de Poutsouffle et de Serdaigle» continua Hermione.

«Je vois… C'est intéressant. » dit Kôji en posant sa tête sur son menton.

«J'espère que cette année on gagnera aussi !! » s'écria avec enthousiasme Ron.

«On fera tout pour ! » approuva Hermione.

Hermione fit un sourire à Ron qui pour la remercier lui donna un discret baiser sur la bouche.

Kôji sourit en voyant les deux tourtereaux, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

«J'ai pas compris pourquoi on a accueilli le parrain d'Harry aussi froidement. On aurait dit que tout le monde retenait son souffle. C'est un magicien si puissant que les autres ont peur de lui ?? Ou alors il est connu dans le monde des sorciers parce qu'il a découvert des sorts ??? Mais… c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. » commenta Kôji.

«C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… » fit Ron ne sachant comment expliquer les choses.

«Tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne, je te prie ? » insista Kôji.

«Sirius a été envoyé en prison à cause d'une effroyable erreur judiciaire !! » cria Ron avec véhémence et force de conviction.

Kôji le regarda avec des yeux ronds, quel emportement !! Cette affaire devait vraiment le tenir à cœur !

«Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de James Potter, le père d'Harry. » dit Hermione.

« Ses parents, il n'en parle jamais… » s'étonna Kôji.

«Il ne les connaît pas. Ils sont morts tués par Tu-Sais-Qui alors qu'Harry n'était qu'un enfant. » poursuivit la jeune fille.

«C'est une horrible tragédie !! » s'exclama l'asiatique.

«Simplement les gens ont accusés Sirius Black d'avoir trahi les Potter. Tous le monde l'a cru coupable sans pour autant montrer des preuves suffisantes.»

«Mais pourquoi ?? » s'étonna Kôji.

«Sirius était le meilleur ami de James, tout le monde pensait que c'était lui le gardien des secrets des Potter mais c'est faux !!! Sur cette base, il les aurait donc trahi et tué pour Tu-Sais-Qui. On l'accuse d'avoir trahi son meilleur ami, la femme de celui-ci et d'être le responsable d'une douzaine de meurtres. Sirius a servi de bouc-émissaire, je crois que c'est le mot juste.»

«Tu veux dire qu'il a été accusé injustement ?? » demanda Kôji.

«Tout à fait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban pendant douze ans.» reprit Ron.

«Oui mais le ministère le déclare toujours coupable. » continua Hermione.

«Pourquoi font-ils ça ?? Son innocence n'a t-elle pas été prouvé ?? Et pourquoi donc ?» demanda encore Kôji.

«Malheureusement non. Peter, celui qui a trahi les Potter et leur vrai gardien des secrets, s'est enfui empêchant ainsi de faire éclater l'innocence de Black. Peter était aussi l'un des amis de James, Remus et Sirius quand ils étaient étudiants » révéla Hermione.

« Ils ont tous étudiés ici ? » demanda Kôji.

« Oui, c'était une bande de bon copains toujours prêts à faire les quatre cent coups. Tout le monde en était persuadé. Cela n'a pas changé, les gens pensait que Sirius était le gardien des Secrets de James et Lily. James l'avait demandé à Sirius mais ce dernier a proposé que ce soit Peter. A l'époque, personne n'aurait jamais imaginé que Peter soit au service de Tu-Sais-Qui. Voilà donc pourquoi tout le monde cherche et accuse Sirius.

«Je comprends… Merci pour les explications. » conclu Kôji.

Les jeunes gens décidèrent de faire visiter les environs au nouveau venu.

Pouldard – Terrain de Quidditch

Sirius et Harry étaient arrivés sur le terrain de Quidditch, ils prirent chacun un balai et décidèrent de l'enfourcher pour voler dans les airs.

Harry montra à son parrain ses dons.

Celui-ci lui souriait, les figures que faisaient Harry ressemblaient traits pour traits à celles qu'effectuaient autre fois son père James.

Sirius eut quelques difficultés au début, tout ceci remontait à loin mais bientôt il reprit ses marques et montra à Harry quelques subtilités.

L'air le grisait. Cette sensation de liberté, il volait…

Il adorait ça plus jeune.

Avec James, ils s'entraînaient tous les deux.

Sirius aimait bien le Quidditch mais il n'avait pas le talent de James.

Au bout de quelques heures de vol, les deux hommes se reposèrent haletant, le visage rougit par l'effort. L'effort fourni les avaient fait transpirer.

«Tu m'avais caché tes talents, Sirius !! » s'étonna Harry.

«Ca fait du bien de voler de nouveau !! J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père. »

«Parle-moi de lui Sirius. » demanda Harry.

«Avec plaisir. »

Sirius commença alors le récit de la rencontre des deux parents d'Harry : James et Lily.

Il raconta au jeune homme le plus de choses possibles même si une partie de sa mémoire s'était à tout jamais envolée à cause de son séjour dans cet endroit maudit où il avait passé douze ans de sa vie.

« Merci Sirius. »

«Tout le plaisir était pour moi Harry… Tu sais je suis désolé ne pas avoir pu m'occuper de toi cet été. Dieu sait que je l'aurais voulu mais Albus voulait me voir. »

«Dumbledore ?? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?? » demanda le jeune garçon à la cicatrice.

«Je n'avais pas le droit Harry… De plus, quand Albus m'a convoqué, je pensais qu'il voulait me donner une mission pas qu'il voulait que je sois professeur. »

«Je t'écoute, tu veux bien tout me raconter ?? »

«Bien sur Harry, tout ce que tu veux… Donc Albus m'a écrit une lettre en juillet pendant que tu étais chez moi avec Moony et Grâce. » sourit Sirius Harry était un jeune garçon adorable.

«J'ai passé des vacances mémorables. » avoua Harry.

«Je ne te laisserai plus chez les Dursley … Je ferais tout pour être innocenté et m'occuper de toi, Harry. » promit Sirius.

«Oh, Sirius !! Je préférais passer mes vacances de loin avec toi plutôt qu'avec eux. » affirma Harry.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras. Il installa le garçon entre ses genoux tout en caressant ses cheveux.

«Ce n'est pas trop inconfortable ?? » demanda Sirius.

«C'est parfait Sirius… Merci, tu es comme un père pour moi. »

«Et toi comme le fils que je n'aurais jamais» lui répondit spontanément Sirius.

«Tu ne veux pas te marier ?? »

«Avec ma réputation, cela risque d'être dur. »

«Ne dis pas ça !! Tu es un homme merveilleux !! » dit gentiment Harry.

«Je te remercie Harry… Ce que tu dis compte beaucoup pour moi… J'étais parti pour l'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai rien pu te dire concernant mon poste de professeur.»

«Je t'écoute… »

«Albus dans sa lettre me demandait de venir à Pouldard en août et de ne parler à personne de cette lettre, il avait une mission à me confier. J'aurais voulu que tu restes chez Moony et Gracie mais ce n'était pas possible légalement. Donc en août, je suis venu. »

«Tu devais être content ? » demanda Harry.

«Oui, très, revoir Pouldard m'a ramené des années en arrière. De plus, la convocation d'Albus indiquait qu'il croyait en moi… Cela a beaucoup compté dans ma décision… Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours à me cacher et à être inutile. Tu comprends ? »

«Bien sûr Sirius, tu as raison. Je te soutiendrai du mieux que je pourrai. »

«Merci Harry. » dit Sirius en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

«Tu m'as vraiment manqué Sirius. Quand tu es rentré, je voulais absolument faire diversion pour que tu puisses t'échapper. »

«Tu m'as manqué aussi Harry. Merci pour la diversion… J'ai fait une entrée réussie et remarquée tu ne trouves pas ?? »

«HA !! C'est vrai, les élèves sont terrifiés de t'avoir comme professeur !! » ironisa Harry.

«J'imagine bien… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes avec les parents. »

«Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien et que tu seras un très bon professeur. »

«Harry, tu es formidable, merci de croire en moi. Pour en finir avec mon histoire. Albus m'a dit que le dernier professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait pris sa retraite. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait cela jusqu'à ce qu'il me propose le poste. J'ai bien sur était très surpris, tu le penses bien. »

«C'est vrai que ta nomination était une surprise pour tous. »

«Pour moi aussi, je t'assure. Bien sûr, j'ai aussitôt protesté que je ne pouvais pas car j'étais toujours accusé. Albus comme tu le penses m'a répondu d'un sourire. » termina Sirius.

Flash Back – début 

Sirius Black était venue suite à la lettre qu'Albus Dumbledore lui avait écrite.

Hagrid le fit rentrer dans l'école par la porte de derrière.

Il laissa les deux hommes en face à face.

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore offrit du thé à Sirius.

«Mon cher Sirius, quel plaisir de te revoir !! » s'exclama Dumbledore.

«Professeur Dumbledore, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

«Sirius, tutoie moi, je te prie. »

«Jamais je n'oserai. »

«Mais si mais si… Je t'ai écrit parce que j'ai une mission à te confier afin de te permettre de te donner une chance de t'innocenter. » annonça Dumbledore en prenant les mains de Sirius dans les siennes.

«Une mission ?? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? Il faut que je cherche des informations ? Que je surveille quelqu'un ? Que j'aille me battre ?? » s'enquit Sirius.

«Rien de tout ça. »

«AH ??!! … En quoi puis-je être utile ? » fit Sirius surpris.

«J'ai besoin de toi ici. » commença le vieux sorcier.

«Ici ?? Mais je ne peux pas !! Je suis encore accusé de meurtre et recherché !! »

«Je sais mais nous avons peut être une solution pour t'innocenter. »

«Nous ?? » s'étonna l'ex prisonnier.

«Je t'expliquerai. Connaissant ton tempérament, je préfère t'expliquer. »

«J'écoute. »

«Bien. Tu veux à tout prix être innocenté, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

«Oui… Je ferais tout pour l'être. » avoua Sirius.

«Bien, je n'en espérais pas moins de toi. »

«Je commence à avoir peur. Il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ? »

«Tu me crois capable de ça, Sirius ? »

«Non !! Je suis désolé !! »

«En fait, j'aimerai que tu deviennes professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. » avoua Dumbledore.

«Professeur ?? Mais…. »

«Je sais, tu penses que c'est impossible. Bien figures-toi que j'ai trouvé une solution. » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

«Une solution ?? Laquelle ?? »

«Mais pour cela tu vas devoir collaborer mon enfant. »

«Collaborer ?? Avec qui ?? »

«L'autre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

«L'autre professeur ?? Je ne comprends pas… Vous ne voulez pas que je sois professeur ?? Pourquoi deux professeurs ?? » s'étonna Sirius.

«Le ministère n'acceptera jamais que tu enseignes seul à des élèves, ils auraient trop peur que tu tues quelqu'un. »

«Jamais je ne tuerais quelqu'un !! Surtout pas un enfant !! » s'exclama Sirius en se dressant d'un bond très en colère.

«Je sais parfaitement cela mais ils ont besoin de garanties. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela ? »

«Je peux mais je n'approuve pas. » continua Sirius.

«Je sais… Mais il faut savoir faire des concessions parfois. » l'encouragea Dumbledore.

«Dites m'en plus. »

«Le ministère serait d'accord que tu enseignes s'il y a en permanence lors des cours un autre sorcier qui sera professeur. Il faut que ce soit un sorcier puissant afin de soit disant te contrer. »

«Une sorte de garde fou ? »

«Plutôt un garant… » contesta Dumbledore.

«Jamais personne n'acceptera d'être garant pour moi… A part Moony bien sûr. Mais comme c'est un loup-garou, sa candidature est exclue d'avance. »

«J'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Il va te falloir être conciliant. » commença Dumbledore ne sachant comment dire à Sirius qui serait son garant.

«Quelqu'un qui va être mon garant ?? Grâce à lui, je vais avoir une seconde chance. Qui est le nom de ce brave homme ?» s'étonna Sirius ravi.

«Je répondrai à cette dernière question plus tard… Il faut que je t'explique les autres termes du contrat pour avoir plein connaissance de tout ce que cela entraîne. Autre chose, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux… »

«Quoi ? Mais qui peut bien être mon garant bon sang .... Pourquoi dois-je rester calme ?»

«Il faudra que tu retournes une fois par semaine, le dimanche, à la prison d'Azkaban. » le divertit Dumbledore.

«Jamais !! » hurla Sirius en se dressant d'un bond.

«C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire !! Je t'en prie Sirius !! Réfléchis !! »

«Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

«Le ministère a dit que si cela se passait bien pendant une année scolaire, tu seras libre et réhabilité ce qui te permettra de travailler et d'avoir une vrai vie. Concernant ton innocence, celle-ci ne sera possible que s'il l'on prouve que tu es innocent. Il faudrait des preuves, capturer Peter par exemple.»

«Vraiment ? Je n'y crois pas !! » fit Sirius en tapant sur la table.

«Oui, vraiment, n'est-ce pas là une occasion formidable ?? »

«Si… » admit Sirius.

«Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste d'un coup. »

«C'est à dire que retourner dans cet endroit… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir… »

«Je comprends… Sirius… Je serais là si tu veux qu'on en parle. »

«Merci Albus… »

«Maintenant, tu vas rencontrer ton garant… »

«Vous allez enfin me dire qui c'est ?? Est-ce que je le connais ?? » demanda Sirius.

«Oui, tu le connais… Avant que tu le rencontres, n'oublie pas ce qu'il fait pour toi et tâche de rester calme. » lui fit promettre Dumbledore inquiet.

«Calme, mais pourquoi ?? » interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

«Tu me le promets ?? »

«Oui, je le promets. » finit par dire Sirius se demandant quel piège cela cachait.

«Bien. Je vais le chercher. Je reviens. »

Dumbledore partit laissant Sirius intrigué.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard.

Il fit rentrer alors l'homme que Sirius Black n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour lui : Severus Rogue.

«Rogue ! » s'écria Sirius.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	9. Chapitre 09

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas crée les persos à part Kôji et Grâce (pour l'instant), ils m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte, je me fais pas de sous…

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs)

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

PS : Ce chapitre je lui mettrai R, bref il peut y avoir des passages qui peuvent heurter de jeunes lecteurs.

Chapitre 9 

Pouldard

Dumbledore partit laissant Sirius intrigué.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Dumbledore fit alors entrer la dernière personne à qui Sirius Black aurait songé faire venir et encore moins demander de l'aide : Severus Rogue.

« Rogue !! » s'exclama stupéfait Sirius.

Flash Back – fin 

«Rogue ?? Le professeur des potions ?? » s'écria Harry très surpris.

«Tu imagines ma surprise. » confirma Sirius.

«Mais je croyais que vous vous haïssiez !! » demanda Harry plus que confus et ne comprenant pas bien la situation.

«Mais c'est le cas, nous nous haïssons. »

«Alors pourquoi ?? » interrogea le jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

«Laisse-moi te conter la fin de cet entretien. » dit Sirius en guise d'explication.

Harry opina de la tête.

Flash Back – début 

«Rogue ! » cria Black en se dressant en colère.

«Black.» dit Severus avec tout le dédain possible.

L'atmosphère dans la pièce se fit pesante. La tension entre les deux hommes était visible.

Leur haine mutuelle flamboyait dans leurs yeux.

Sirius s'était dressé complètement interloqué.

«Que fait-il ici Albus ?? » demanda Sirius exigeant des explications.

«C'est Albus qui m'a appelé. »expliqua Severus. « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de sitôt. Dire qu'il va falloir que je supporte ta présence !! »

«DU CALME !!! » ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix tonitruante.

Sirius et Rogue entendirent le célèbre proviseur de Pouldard hausser la voix et intimer le silence, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait mais quelque chose dans son ton fit qu'ils obéirent immédiatement.

Quand Albus prenait ce ton là, il ne plaisantait pas.

«Voilà qui est mieux. Severus prenez un siège. » fit Dumbledore en indiquant le siège à côté de celui de Sirius.

«Je refuse de m'asseoir à côté de lui !! » s'écria Severus en colère.

«Tu as peur Rogue ?? » ironisa Sirius.

«Va en enfer Black !! » l'insulta Severus.

«Severus, asseyez-vous !! Sirius, du calme !! » ordonna Dumbledore aux deux hommes « Sirius, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit ?? » ajouta le vieux sorcier à l'intention de Sirius.

«Non, je suis désolé Albus. »

«Bien… Messieurs, vous savez tous les deux pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous avez deux choix. » proposa Dumbledore. « Soit vous êtes raisonnables et vous me promettez sur votre honneur de ne pas vous entretuer, dans ce cas là, je vous laisse seuls. Soit vous ne pensez pas pouvoir rester dans la même pièce tous les deux et dans ce cas là, je serais obligé de sévir. »

«Sévir ?? » demanda curieux Sirius.

«Je vous rappelle que vous allez collaborer alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'apprendre à travailler ensemble. Sirius, tu vas rester ici pendant un mois. » expliqua le vieux sorcier.

«Un mois ?? » s'étonna Severus peu ravi de cette nouvelle.

«Oui. De plus, avant que ne commencent les cours, il faudra que tu ailles voir le ministère… Ils vont te faire passer un test pour voir si tu es apte à enseigner. » annonça le proviseur.

«Un test ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Bien sûr !! On se demande si tu as encore des connaissances au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, Black !! » ironisa Severus.

«Je ne t'ai rien demandé !! » répliqua amèrement Sirius.

«MESSIEURS !! » fit Dumbledore en haussant le ton.

La voix de Dumbledore les ramena au calme.

«Severus, j'ai besoin de vous. » demanda le directeur.

«Oui, Albus ?? »

«Vous allez aider Sirius à préparer son examen !! » déclara le vieil homme.

«QUOI ?????? » hurla Sirius en se dressant d'un bond.

«Jamais !! » affirma en colère Severus.

«Severus !! » le rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore.

Severus commença à maugréer dans sa barbe invoquant on ne sait quoi. Il continuait à se taire.

Devant ce silence persistant, Sirius finit par faire la moue, est-ce qu'il n'aurait finalement pas la possibilité de se faire « blanchir » ? Il observait Severus qui évitait à tout prix son regard.

Dumbledore soupira, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui qui résolve les problèmes épineux ?

« Severus… » implora Dumbledore.

Severus le regarda, il gardait le silence un moment puis finit par parler à contrecœur.

«Comme vous voudrez Albus » finit par dire Severus après un instant de silence en renâclant, il avait autant envie d'aider Black que d'aller à une réunion avec les Mangemorts, quoique cette dernière solution paraissait presque plus intéressante. « Mais sachez que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche !! »

«Comme si j'en avais besoin !! » renifla dédaigneusement Sirius.

«Severus, Sirius !! Du calme !! Vous allez devoir collaborer !! » ordonna fermement Dumbledore. « Vous allez m'obéir. Sirius, n'oublies pas que Severus a accepté d'être ton garant, ne l'oublie jamais. »

«Comment !!?? Je dois lui obéir, à lui ?? » s'exclama Sirius indigné.

«Je l'ai fait parce que vous me l'avez demandé Albus. » expliqua Severus afin de montrer à son vieil ennemi qu'il ne s'était pas porté garant pour lui rendre service mais juste pour faire plaisir à la seule personne qui avait accepté de lui donner une seconde chance.

«Je sais Severus et je vous en remercie. » dit le vieil homme. « Maintenant, il faut que vous aidiez Sirius. » ajouta t-il en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

«Est-ce bien nécessaire ? » demanda encore une fois Severus que cette perspective n'enchantait guère.

«Severus… Je vous en prie. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance. » implora Dumbledore fatigué de voir ces deux hommes se disputer. « De plus, comme Vous-Savez-Qui s'est récemment manifesté, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler autrement plus importantes que des querelles d'enfants ».

«Je ferais comme vous le voulez Albus. » acquiesça Severus. Ce qu'avait dit Albus le touchait personnellement. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs le directeur d'avoir parlé de "seconde chance" afin de le forcer à accepter.

«Merci Severus. Sirius, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » fit d'un ton autoritaire le proviseur.

«Mais… » objecta Sirius.

«Black, cela ne m'enchante pas de travailler avec toi ni de t'aider dans tes examens mais Albus a raison : «tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, même toi !! » s'exclama le professeur des potions arborant un air ténébreux.

«Que d'ironie Severus !! » répliqua aussitôt Sirius.

«Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois tendre avec toi !! » rajouta Severus.

«Je ne te l'ai pas demandé ! » s'exclama Sirius en tournant en rond dans le bureau rempli de livres.

«Tu es prêt à apprendre ?? » demanda encore une fois Severus comme s'il n'était pas convaincu.

«Tu vas voir que je passerai cet examen haut la main !! » s'exclama Sirius.

«On verra. » répliqua son vieil ennemi.

«J'en suis sûr !! » fit Sirius d'un ton optimiste que Dumbledore approuva.

Flash Back – fin 

«Comment cela s'est-il passé avec Rogue ?? » demanda Harry imaginant que cela ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar quotidien.

«Mieux que je l'espérais… » finit par dire Sirius encore perplexe par ce fait. « Je comprends pourquoi vous le détestez… Il ne ménage personne, sa langue peut réduire n'importe qui en morceaux… Cependant… »

«Cependant ? » demanda Harry.

«C'est un bon professeur, Harry. » avoua à regret Sirius.

«C'est vrai. Ses cours sont intéressants même si son attitude est détestable. »

«C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi mon examen… Cela n'a pas été facile mais Severus… »

«Severus ?? Tu l'appelles Severus ?? » s'étonna le jeune garçon.

«Je t'assure qu'il déteste ça… »

«Alors rien que pour ça, cela en vaut la peine. »

«Nous avons étudié ensemble Harry… » dit Sirius comme si cela expliquait tout.

«Je sais… »

«Je l'ai fait beaucoup souffrir, c'est de ma faute s'il me hait aujourd'hui. »

«Cela doit être dur pour toi Sirius. » déduisit Harry.

«Oui, c'est dur Harry. » avoua Sirius d'un ton las. « Mais je ferais éclater mon innocence, après la vie reprendra son cours. Je pourrai travailler, tu viendras vivre avec moi. Je ne te laisserai plus aux Dursley. Je veillerai sur toi comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux, je l'ai promis à James. »

«Sirius, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance à toi. »

Une jeune fille asiatique arriva.

Harry se leva et dit au revoir à son parrain pour saluer la jeune fille.

Sirius avait beaucoup entendu parler de Cho par Harry. Ce dernier aimait tendrement la jeune fille qui était devenu sa petite amie.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher en les voyant de repenser à James et à Lily.

Ils avaient été si heureux ensemble.

La vie aurait été si différente pour lui s'ils avaient survécu, ils auraient aimé Harry qui ne se sentirait plus aussi seul au monde.

Pourquoi avait-il demandé à Peter d'être leur gardien des secrets ??

Ce jour là, il aurait mieux fait de se taire ou même de mourir.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Heureusement Harry était trop loin pour le voir.

Il espérait que cela se passerait mieux pour son filleul.

Il éprouvait quand même une vague jalousie.

Chacun avait trouvé sa chacune sauf lui qui avait pourtant été le plus connu et courtisé des Gryffondors.

Rémus, Dieu sait pourtant s'il était heureux pour lui, avait fini par épouser celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant à cause de son état de loup-garou mais Grâce ne s'en était pas laissé conter.

Et il était de nouveau seul.

Qu'à ne cela tienne ! Il avait été seul la majeure partie de sa vie.

Pouldard – Appartements de Sirius

Severus s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard reposé. La matinée était bien avancée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paresser au lit.

Il s'étonna de se retrouver dans le lit de Black jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle comment il y avait atterri.

Il grommela et laissa une note sur le bureau de Black bien en évidence et sortit.

Il décida de se rendre dans un bar qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Arrivé au chemin de Traverse[C1] , il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle.

Les pavés du chemin étaient encore en pierre, il y avait pas mal de maisons.

Il pénétra dans un bar : «'A la chouette Rieuse'.

L'établissement était en bois et propre, c'était cela qui l'avait attiré tout d'abord.

Des tables rondes dans plusieurs coins assuraient l'intimité des couples.

Une chanteuse accompagnée d'un pianiste interprétait une chanson d'amour triste, elle aurait pu arracher des larmes à n'importe qui sauf à Severus Rogue.

Le professeur des potions se dirigea vers le tavernier qui lui sourit en le reconnaissant.

«Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?? Du vin d'alsace [C2] comme d'habitude ?? » demanda le tavernier en finissant d'essuyer une chope de bière.

«Oui, s'il vous plaît… Est-ce que Tommy est libre ?? » interrogea Severus.

«Je vais voir… Attendez quelques instants. » le fit patienter le tavernier.

Le tavernier, un homme roux tout en largeur avec un sourire ineffable, appela d'un doigt une jolie servante toute en jambe.

Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

La fille en mini jupe disparut derrière une tenture et revint quelques minutes après, elle transmit son message et reprit son service.

«Il est libre. » fut la réponse du tavernier. « Vous savez où c'est, pas besoin de vous conduire ? »

«Non, je vous remercie. » dit Severus Rogue en laissant un pourboire en plus de la consommation et disparut derrière la tenture.

Un autre monde apparut alors derrière ces lieux.

Severus aimait cet endroit parce que justement il était discret.

Seules quelques personnes et initiés savaient que cette taverne était aussi un lieu de perdition.

Severus regarda ce lieu où il était si souvent venu, il poussa un soupir.

Il allait regretter de ne plus venir ici mais la vie était ainsi faite.

Il vit des hommes s'enlaçant près d'une table.

Soudain, Tommy arriva avec un jean Moldu moulant et un tee-shirt transparent ne cachant rien de ses charmes.

Il avait un piercing sur l'un de ces tétons, le jeune homme avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs comme la nuit et des yeux verts en amande. Son visage était un métissage asiatique et européen tout à fait réussi.

Il s'avança vers Severus en roulant des hanches sachant parfaitement que ce dernier le regardait.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Tommy guida Severus dans une chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin avec de grandes tentures.

Un canapé confortable avec des jolis cousins, un tapis soyeux et un bon feu de cheminée complétaient le lieu. Tout contribuait à créer une l'atmosphère chaleureuse et lascive.

«Tommy, je suis venu te parler. » commença Severus.

«Severus, tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?? » proposa Tommy.

«Non, merci. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. »

«Que se passe t-il ? Tu m'as bien l'air préoccupé… » interrogea Tommy soucieux.

Tommy s'agenouilla aux pieds de Severus qui s'était assis sur une chaise.

Il regardait de ses yeux verts l'homme avec qui il était depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années.

Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était hier qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Tommy se remémora sa première rencontre avec Severus Rogue, le professeur des potions torturé de Pouldard.

Flash Back – début 

Par une journée très froide d'hiver semblable à bien d'autre.

Tommy était dans la taverne à la recherche de clients comme à son habitude.

Il remarqua alors un homme seul au bout d'une table en train de boire.

Cet homme n'avait-il donc aucune famille avec qui fêter le nouvel an ??

Il buvait seul.

Il était aussi l'unique personne de la pièce à ne pas partager la liesse ambiante.

Le nez busqué de l'homme était important mais cela lui allait bien.

Sa bouche était dure. Pourtant l'homme ne semblait pas spécialement âgé, il était même plutôt jeune. Le pli semblait montrait des soucis permanents.

Il se demandait si cette bouche pouvait sourire, et il imaginait que le sourire pourrait embellir cet homme.

Il avait des cheveux qui lui tombaient au-dessus des épaules, ils étaient gras mais on les sentait bien entretenus.

Les yeux vifs de l'homme démontraient son intelligence, Tommy fut attiré par cet homme au premier coup d'œil. Il devinait qu'il avait eu une vie aussi difficile que lui.

Il se renseigna auprès du tavernier.

«Qui est-ce Georges[C3] ?? » demanda Tommy curieusement.

«Un client. Il vient souvent ici, seul. » expliqua le tavernier.

«Tu crois qu'il est ?? »

«Tu veux en faire ton gibier ?? » demanda Georges étonné qu'on puisse trouver cet homme attirant.

«Il me plaît. » expliqua Tommy.

«C'est un professeur à l'école de sorciers de Pouldard. Et pas n'importe qui, il s'agit de Severus Rogue. »

«Severus Rogue ? »

«Oui. Un petit génie. » poursuivit Georges.

«Comment ça un génie ? »

«Il a écrit des livres et surtout inventé des potions. »

«Des potions ? J'ai toujours détesté ça… » grimaça le jeune Tommy de dégoût.

«Il est professeur, il enseigne les potions. »

«Je m'en étais douté. Que sais-tu d'autre ?? »

«Je l'ai jamais vu avec des femmes. » dit Georges qui voulait dire par là qu'il était certainement gay.

«C'est plutôt un bon point pour moi. »

«A vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu accompagné. L'homme est solitaire. »

«Les solitaires sont souvent les gens qui ont le plus besoin de mes services. » sourit Tommy.

«Autre chose, cet homme est dangereux. » confia le tavernier.

«Dangereux ? Que veux-tu dire par-là ?? »

«On raconte qu'il a fait des choses pas très claires. [C4] »

«Vraiment ??» s'étonna Tommy.

«Il cherche peut être à oublier pour ce que j'en sais !! »

«Précieuse information. »

«Tommy, ce n'est pas un homme recommandable !! » reprocha le tavernier.

«Il me plaît !! »

«De toute façon, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Comme d'habitude ! »

«Alors bonne chance !! » lui souhaita Georges qui savait que le jeune homme était aussi têtu qu'une mule.

«Merci Georges. »

Tommy adressa un clin d'œil à Georges et se dirigea avec une bouteille de vin à la table de Severus.

Il prenait soin de rouler des hanches.

Il s'assit en face de l'homme et lui servit un verre.

«Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir commandé quelque chose. » dit suspicieusement Severus en levant les yeux de son livre.

«C'est un cadeau… »"

«Un cadeau ?? »

«Oui, c'est le nouvel an, Severus. »

«Comment savez-vous mon nom ?? » répliqua de façon glaciale Severus.

«Georges, le tavernier, me l'a dit. » expliqua Tommy en lui proposant de se rasseoir.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?? »

«Alors, on va recommencer tout à zéro. Je m'appelle Tommy, enchanté. »

«Tommy ?? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre compagnie ?? » grimaça Severus en essayant d'être poli.

«Tss, tutoie-moi mon joli. » répliqua Tommy en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus.

«Mon joli ??? » grommela entre ses dents Severus tout en fronçant les sourcils, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être appelé ainsi. Sa grimace le prouvait suffisamment.

«Oh, je vais t'expliquer si tu me suis. »

«Où ?? »

«Chez moi, je vais te faire du bien. » annonça franchement Tommy.

«Ah… Je comprends mieux, vous êtes un prostitué. »

«Bingo !! » dit Tommy en faisant le V de victoire.

«Je ne suis pas intéressé. » assura Severus en se levant et en faisant mine de partir.

«Tu es seul mon joli. Allez viens… Tu ne le regretteras pas… Je te ferais même une réduction. » répliqua Tommy en le retenant par la main.

«Non merci. »

«Tu as peur ?? » le questionna Tommy.

«Non !! »

«Allons viens !! » supplia le jeune homme ne voulant pas abandonner sa proie.

«Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Tommy vola un baiser à Severus surpris.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait embrassé. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué !!

«Alors je te plais ?? »

«Peut être » avoua Severus.

«Tu as envie de moi ?? »

«C'est possible » finit par acquiescer le professeur.

«Suis-moi. »

Tommy prit Severus par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Cette rencontre marqua le début de la relation entre les deux hommes.

Tommy avait des sentiments profonds envers Severus qui était l'un des clients les plus sensibles à son bien-être qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Tommy savait pertinemment que le professeur ne l'aimait pas, que celui-ci venait pour leurs étreintes qu'il adorait aussi.

Une longue liaison de dix ans et il se rendit compte qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur que cet homme qui l'avait rendu heureux et riche soit à son tour récompensé.

Flash Back – fin 

«A quoi pensais-tu Tommy ?? » demanda Severus en caressant les beaux cheveux de Tommy.

«A notre première rencontre, mon ange. »

«Je ne suis pas un ange, tu le sais bien. » répliqua cyniquement Severus.

«Peut être pas, mais tu es mon ange. Que voulais-tu me dire Severus ?? Pourquoi ce ton si sérieux ?? Quelque chose de grave se passe ?? Le retour de Tu_Sais_Qui ? »

«Lord Voldemort n'est pas de retour. »

«Evite de prononcer son nom, cela me donne la chair de poule. » dit Tommy en frissonnant.

«Pardon…»

«Alors ? »

«Je suis désolé Tommy. » commença Severus puis il s'arrêta aussitôt. Les mots ne sortaient pas.

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de Severus.

Tommy les essuya et prit dans ses bras l'homme pour qui il éprouvait de tendres sentiments même si Severus était son client.

«Chut… Severus, chut…. Mon ange. » consola Tommy qui caressa avec douceur le visage de Severus, abandonné contre lui.

«Tommy… »

Tommy embrassa sur les lèvres Severus qui lui répondit avec ferveur.

«Oui, mon Severus ?? »

«Il faut que… » tenta à nouveau Severus.

«Dieu que tu es sérieux… C'est grave ?? Tu m'inquiètes… »

«Il faut qu'on se sépare !! » finit par dire Severus.

«J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?? »

«Non, Tommy, tu sais bien que non !! » protesta le professeur.

«Alors pourquoi ?? »

«Il est revenu…. » murmura Severus comme si cela justifiait tout et qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Tommy blanchit. Ses simples mots prenaient tout leurs sens et Severus n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne.

«Je vois… » commença Tommy en se remettant difficilement du choc. Mais après tout Severus l'avait prévenu et cela depuis le début. Il savait bien à quoi s'en tenir même si cela lui faisait mal et le peinait. On n'entretient pas une relation avec quelqu'un pendant 10 ans si on n'éprouve rien pour lui. Même si c'est payé, on s'attache facilement aux gens.

«Non, tu ne vois pas… »

«Tu l'aimes toujours ?? » jalousa Tommy qui voulait savoir.

« Je ne sais pas… Tommy, je ne sais pas. » avoua Severus en pleurant.

«Mon pauvre Severus… Je sais… Tu m'as toujours prévenu… Je n'ai jamais été qu'un remplaçant. Je pense que c'est lui qui occupe ton cœur et qui l'a toujours occupé. »

«Tommy… Oh Tommy, excuse-moi. Tu as été si bon et si tendre avec moi. »

«Severus. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je ne vais pas te mentir. »

«Tommy… »

«Ca va aller Severus, nous savions fort bien tous les deux que ce jour allait venir. »

«Je suis désolé Tommy mais ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai pensé à toi. Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Severus tendit une lourde bourse.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?? » demanda Tommy en prenant la bourse.

«Ouvre-la et tu verras, je t'en prie, accepte-la. » implora Severus.

Tommy ouvrit la bourse qui pesait dans le creux de sa main, il vit beaucoup d'or dedans.

«Mais, Severus… » protesta Tommy.

«Comme ça, tu ne seras plus obligé de faire ce métier… Je suis sûr que tu pourras refaire ta vie avec cet argent. Tu pourras vivre heureux et trouver quelqu'un. »

«Severus, il ne fallait pas. »

«C'est moi qui ai abusé de toi, Tommy… » s'accusa Severus.

«Tsss, Severus, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis ma naissance. »

«Tu la prends ?? Je t'en prie, accepte-la comme un cadeau d'adieu. Je me sentirais mieux si tu l'as. »

«Bien, je vais le prendre, Severus, puisque tu insistes… »

«Merci. » conclut le professeur.

«J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi. »

«Quoi ?? »

«Tu as été merveilleux, j'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi mon ange. Je voudrais tant que tu sois heureux. » énonça le jeune prostitué.

«Merci Tommy, le bonheur ne sied pas à un homme tel que moi. »

«Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais le rencontrer ?? » demanda Tommy. Point besoin de prononcer le nom, ils savaient tout les deux de qui ils parlaient.

«Pourquoi ?? » protesta Severus.

«J'aimerais voir l'homme que tu n'as jamais cessé d'aimer, il doit être formidable. Je suis un peu jaloux tu sais… Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a… »

«Tommy, il ne vaudrait mieux pas… »

«Tu as honte de moi ?? » demanda Tommy quelque peu peiné.

«Non, Tommy… Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache. »

«Tu as peur ?? »

«Oui, Tommy. J'ai peur de le perdre à nouveau, j'ai peur d'être faible et d'aimer. Des fois, je me dis que je serais mieux mort… Mon âme et mon cœur seraient en paix pour l'éternité. »

«Je peux aller le voir si tu veux… » proposa le jeune homme.

«Non… Je ne suis pas sûr, pas sûr de moi ni de ce que je ressens. J'ai besoin de temps. » expliqua Severus.

«Tu seras toujours le bienvenu mon ange. »

«Merci Tommy. »

«Allez viens… » sourit Tommy en tendant la main à Severus qui rougit et vint le rejoindre dans son lit.

«C'est notre nuit d'adieu, mon ange. »

«Oui, Tommy. »

«Tu vas aimer ça… »

Tommy commença alors à embrasser Severus et à le déshabiller lentement.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, tendrement puis avec passion.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Vous savez la rue où il y a plein d'accessoires de magie

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Qu'est-ce que Severus pourrait boire, du vin blanc me paraît assez sympa, c'est fruité et sec,, ça lui va bien,, je m'y connais pas du tout en vin 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] Le prénom du tavernier fait preuve d'une imagination débordante 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C4] alors si le tavernier sait ça, c'est que dans les JDR est qqun toujours au courant de tous les ragots surtout concernant ses clients. J'ai donc repris ce type de personne, un peu comme un concierge si vous voulez.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas crée les persos à part Kôji, Tommy et Grâce (pour l'instant), ils m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte, je ne me fais pas de sous dessus…

Genre : yaoi – relations homosexuelles – tristesse – scénario enquête

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs)

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 10 

Pouldard

Harry avait laissé son parrain seul pour rejoindre Cho, sa petite amie asiatique. Il aimait passer du temps avec son parrain mais Cho aussi était importante.

Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments lors du dernier bal d'été à Pouldard. Celle-ci avait répondu favorablement ce qui l'avait heureusement soulagé.

Les deux jeunes adolescents vivaient une relation tendre pleine de spontanéité.

Harry était heureux d'avoir avoué ses sentiments pour la belle jeune fille et d'avoir été payé en retour.

Sirius décida de se lever, il n'allait pas rester la journée à paresser quand même.

Demain, il avait son premier jour de cours. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt.

Il fallait qu'il prouve à ses élèves mais aussi à leurs parents ses capacités.

Il y aurait aussi les professeurs, ses propres collègues mais Sirius ne baisserait pas les bras si facilement et ne s'avouerait pas vaincu sans se battre de toutes ses forces.

Les sacrifices qu'il devait faire : être privé de tous ses dimanches pour retourner à la prison était un bien lourd tribu à payer, il refusait de laisser continuer les gens le calomnier.

Il avait quasiment la terre entière à convaincre. Seule une poignée d'homme le croyait innocent, il pouvait d'ailleurs les citer et les compter sur les doigts de ses mains : Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait confié ce poste Harry Potter, son filleul et ses deux fidèles amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Et enfin son meilleur ami, celui de toujours : Remus Lupin et sa femme Grâce.

Soudain, il vit Hagrid, le garde chasse de Pouldard, cet homme était gentil, il pourrait sûrement devenir son allié et l'aider en tant que professeur.

Il s'approcha du géant à la longue barbe en train de se promener avec son chien on ne peut plus peureux mais gigantesque : Crockdur.

«Bonjour Hagrid. » dit Sirius en agitant sa main.

«Oh !! Sirius !! Quelle surprise ! » fit le géant en se retournant surpris.

L'homme se mit à sourire et lui tendit son énorme main que Sirius serra avec reconnaissance.

«Vous allez bien ?? » demanda le nouveau professeur.

Sirius se mit à caresser la tête de Crockdur qui lui fit aussitôt la fête.

«Comme ci comme ça. Je vois que vous avez conquis Crokdur en un tour de main. »

«C'est facile. Je sais où gratter. »

«J'avais failli oublier vos capacités. »

Sirius était un animagus, un sorcier pouvant se transformer en un être humain tout en adoptant les attitudes de l'animal qu'il choisissait. Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs avaient choisi il y a bien longtemps de devenir des animagus pour rester auprès de leur ami Lupin lors de ses transformations en loup-garou. Sirius avait adopté la forme d'un chien.

«Vraiment ?? » dit Sirius qui se gratta la tête nerveusement.

«Juste un petit oubli. » fit Hagrid confus en tapant son énorme main sur sa cuisse.

«Je suis content d'être de retour. »

«Cela fait du bien de vous revoir. » continua gentiment le géant.

«Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous Hagrid. »

«Il faut leur laisser le temps, Sirius. Soyez patient et prouvez vos capacités. Vos ennemis alors disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes. »

«C'est ce que j'espère. » avoua le professeur.

«Je suis sur que vous ferez un très bon professeur et que les élèves vous apprécieront. »

«Merci Hagrid… Vous n'auriez pas des conseils à me donner ?? »

«Des conseils ?? » demanda le géant interloqué.

«Vous êtes bien professeur ici, n'est-ce pas ?? Vous savez comment on enseigne ?? »

«Vous prendriez bien un thé pendant que je vous explique ?? »

«Avec plaisir. »

«Suivez-moi. » proposa Hagrid.

Hagrid invita Sirius à boire une tasse de thé et lui raconta sa seule expérience de professeur.

Les deux hommes discutèrent tranquillement.

Sirius quitta le domicile du garde chasse de Pouldard quelque peu serein.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Chemin de Traverse 

Severus quitta la taverne 'A la chouette Rieuse'. Il ne se retourna pas.

Tommy et lui s'étaient fait leurs adieux.

Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait car il avait conscience qu'il avait blessé le jeune homme.

Severus avait aussi l'impression de le tromper quelque part. Mais il n'aimait pas Tommy.

Celui-ci méritait mieux que lui.

Severus regagna Pouldard et ses appartements.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Appartements de Sirius

Sirius regagna ses appartements.

Comme il s'y attendait, Severus avait quitté les lieux sitôt sur pied.

Si Severus détestait bien une chose, parmi de nombreuses autres et que Sirius savait pertinemment être en tête de liste, c'était d'être surpris alors qu'il était faible.

L'homme détestait montrer qu'il était humain, qu'il pouvait avoir des points faibles.

Il ne se laissait quasiment jamais aller et dressait toujours fièrement la tête même lorsqu'il avait les pires ennuis.

Il se tenait toujours debout malgré les coups, les blessures et les insultes.

Severus avait par bien des côtés un aspect Gryffondor, il était noble et courageux mais il ne se mettait pas impudemment face au danger. Il mesurait et calculait les risques comme tout Serpentard qui se respectait.

Bien sûr, jamais de sa vie, il n'admettrait pareille chose.

Sirius l'avait admiré étant enfant, une part de lui continuait à l'admirer pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait compris cet état de choses alors qu'ils étaient enfants et amis il y a si longtemps à Pouldard. Sirius laissa ses souvenirs se déverser en lui…

Flash Back – début 

Comme chaque mercredi soir à minuit, Sirius avait rendez-vous avec Severus.

Les deux garçons appartenaient à des maisons différentes et ennemies : les Gryffondors et les Serpentard.

Au grand jour, ils jouaient chacun un rôle et faisaient semblant de se détester comme toute maison ennemie se devait de le faire.

Mais en vérité, les deux garçons étaient devenus amis dès le jour de leur première rencontre alors qu'ils faisaient leur rentrée tous les deux à Pouldard, l'école des sorciers.

Severus avait trouvé une alcôve discrète à l'écart de tout. Même Russard, le sinistre concierge de l'école qui se baladait la nuit une lampe à la main accompagné de sa chatte Miss Teigne, ignorait sûrement l'existence d'un tel endroit.

Sirius avait prétexté un rendez-vous amoureux auprès de ses meilleurs amis Rémus, James et Peter et ceux-ci l'avaient cru. Avec le temps, ces derniers avaient fini par s'accoutumer de ses rendez-vous secrets et ne s'en offusquaient plus.

Severus avait demandé à Sirius de garder leur relation secrète. Le Griffondor, pour ne pas peiner son ami, avait accepté. Il comprenait qu'effectivement, ce serait mal vu mais il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à ses amis, surtout à Rémus qui comprenait si bien les gens.

Sirius était arrivé avant Severus chose assez inhabituelle.

L'heure tournait mais toujours aucune trace du Serpentard.

Sirius s'impatientait et était en même temps inquiet.

Est-ce que son ami avait des ennuis ?

Il savait que Lucius Malfoy, le diable l'emporte, était le chef incontesté des Serpentard de part sa longue lignée de sang pur.

Severus lui avait dit une fois que le jeune homme l'obligeait assez souvent à faire ses devoirs de divination ou pire encore d'histoire de la magie – Par Merlin ce que Lucius haïssait ces matières !!- ce qui expliquait les très bonnes notes de son ennemi.

Dès leur première rencontre Sirius et Lucius s'étaient cordialement détestés.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Des disputes éclataient souvent entre eux.

En apprenant que ce charognard se servait de Severus pour avoir des bonnes notes alors qu'il affirmait qu'il était naturellement doué, le sang de Sirius n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Lucius n'avait dû qu'à la conviction de Severus de ne pas avoir sa sale gueule de bellâtre insipide -de l'avis de Sirius- défigurée par des coups de poings.

Sirius tournait en rond. Soudain, il vit Severus rouge qui courait vers lui.

Sirius lui ouvrit ses bras et adressa un sourire au garçon.

Severus se blottit dans les bras ainsi ouverts de Sirius qui les referma autour de lui.

«Sevy… Ca va ?? » demanda Sirius encore inquiet mais ravi de le voir.

«Oui… » haleta Severus. «Et toi Siri ?? »

«Je vais mieux, j'ai eu peur pour toi. »

«Peur ?? »

«Comme tu ne venais pas, j'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis. »

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit Severus en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sirius.

Sirius remarqua de suite que le jeune garçon paraissait encore plus blanc et quelque peu fatigué.

«Lucius ne t'as pas embêté ?? » s'inquiéta Sirius en se crispant au nom de son ennemi.

«Ses devoirs comme d'habitude. »

«Grrr… Un jour, je lui dirai ce que je pense de lui et il s'en prendra plein la figure !! »

«Du calme !! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !! » sermonna le jeune Serpentard.

«Et pourquoi donc ?? » questionna le Gryffondor.

«Au nom de quoi te battrais-tu ?? »

«Cet espèce de… chose mériterait des paires de baffes !! Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça !! » cria de colère Sirius.

«Sirius !! »

«Si je le tenais, je lui mettrai une bonne gifle sur la figure. »

«Sirius !! »

«Et je le déculotterai devant tous pour lui foutre la honte !! »

«Sirius !! SIRIUS !! » appela encore une fois à l'ordre Severus.

«Oui, Sevy ?? »

«Tu feras rien du tout !! Malfoy est quelqu'un d'important. Tu ne dois pas le toucher sinon son père te fera expulser de l'école… » expliqua Severus content que quelqu'un prenne sa défense.

«Mais… Et toi ?? »

«Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je me débrouillerai. »

«Tu es sûr ?? » demanda encore une fois Sirius.

«Oui… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais il ne faut pas. Je sais me débrouiller, tu sais. »

«Je sais mais… Je le sais bien, Sevy, je ne te mésestime pas… »

«Siri ?? »

«Oui ?? » demanda Sirius curieux.

«Merci, tu es vraiment un ami. »

«Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin. Sevy… Toujours. »

Sirius prit les mains de Severus et les serrât dans les siennes.

Il vit que Severus lui souriait.

Sirius avait entendu par les autres Griffondor dire que Severus ne souriait jamais, que son sang était aussi froid que celui d'un serpent, qu'il ne ressentait jamais rien.

En voyant son ami comme ça, il se disait que personne ne le connaissait comme lui.

Sirius sentit trembler Severus. Il le serra aussitôt contre lui.

«Sirius…. »

«Severus, ça ne va pas ?? Tu trembles ?? »

«J'ai un peu froid. » avoua Severus.

«Viens contre moi. » proposa Sirius.

Sirius serra Severus dans ses bras et l'enveloppa d'une couverture qu'ils avaient amené dans leur refuge.

Severus ne répondit rien, appréciant juste le contact et la chaleur de la seule personne qui comptait pour lui dans ce monde.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Sevy ?? »

«Rien… Je vais bien… »

«Menteur !! » s'exclama Sirius pas convaincu.

«Je t'assure, Sirius… »

«Ecoute-moi bien, Sevy… Je commence à bien te connaître. »

« … » Severus resta silencieux.

«Tu as peur ?? »

«De quoi ?? »

«Je ne sais pas moi… De Malfoy… Des autres Serpentard ou des autres maisons ?? »

«Pas vraiment… J'ai l'habitude de ne pas être aimé. » confia Severus.

Sirius serra ses poings. Il avait souvent vu Severus bousculé exprès et cela le rendait furieux. Il se sentait si impuissant à l'aider. Beaucoup d'élèves détestaient Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier était un élève appliqué, toujours le nez plongé dans des livres.

Le pire c'était qu'il était le premier dans beaucoup de matières si ce n'est pas presque toutes à part les soins, où Severus était très mauvais pour ne pas dire nul.

C'était un sorcier puissant, craint et surtout mal aimé.

Il ne faisait pas de sport pour s'attirer les faveurs des femmes. D'ailleurs ces dernières s'accordaient toutes à dire que son nez était trop proéminent, qu'il était laid comme un poux.

Il n'avait pas d'amis ou presque.

Les seules personnes l'entourant étaient des Serpentard comme lui mal aimés.

Il était Serpentard, il n'était pas sympathique, au contraire, il était acerbe et son esprit vif avait vite fait de trouver des réparties cinglantes à n'importe quelle injure.

Bref, Severus Rogue était l'un des élèves les plus détestés de l'école.

Lucius Malfoy devait lui damner le pion de peu sauf chez les Serpentard qui le respectait.

Sirius avait donc surpris certaines boutades et vexations que devait subir son ami.

Il était certain que ce n'était qu'une partie et que ce dernier taisait la face cachée de l'iceberg pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

«Sevy… Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ??? Je te promets que cela restera entre nous… »

«Comment sais-tu que je ne vais pas bien ?? » questionna Severus surpris.

«Tu avoues enfin !! » s'exclama Sirius.

«Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te cacher grand chose, tu devines toujours tout à l'avance. » s'étonna le Serpentard en s'avouant vaincu.

«Sevy, tu es tout chaud… »

«J'ai la tête qui tourne, Sirius… J'ai du mal à respirer. »

Sirius posa la main sur le front de son ami, il le trouva brûlant comme il s'y attendait.

Severus était fiévreux. Il commença à claquer des dents et à chanceler.

«Sevy !! »

Severus s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son Sirius.

Sirius avait fait asseoir son ami contre la pierre.

«Sevy !! Tu as de la fièvre !! Il faut t'amener à l'infirmerie. »

«NON !!! » hurla Severus qui ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. On en profiterait sûrement pour lui faire encore plus de misères que d'habitude, pire on le renverrait peut être chez lui et cela il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Il ne voulait de l'aide de personne.

«Mais… » protesta Sirius.

«Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !! » contredit Severus avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait.

Les yeux étincelants de Severus interdisaient à Sirius de l'obliger à aller à l'infirmerie.

«Alors, je vais te préparer un remède. » proposa Sirius qui voulait aider Severus.

«Je veux bien… Tu es bon en soin. »

«Bien alors. Dis moi ce que tu sens. »

«J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai du mal à avaler. Et j'ai très froid. »

«Depuis combien de temps ?? » demanda Sirius.

«… »

«Sevy ! » insista Sirius.

«… Presque 2 semaines. » avoua dans un murmure Severus.

«Deux semaines !! Espèce d'imbécile patenté !! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?? »

«T'es pas obligé de m'insulter !! » répliqua faiblement Severus quelque peu outré.

«Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !! »

«Je suis désolé… » s'excusa Severus.

«Alors pourquoi ?? » demanda Sirius en baissant les bras.

«Il ne faut pas que je montre la moindre faiblesse aux autres !! »

«Je comprends… Mais tu aurais pu me le dire à moi !! »

Sirius rassembla quelques ingrédients de ci de là et commença à se concentrer pour lancer le sort.

«Tu m'en veux Sirius ?? »

«Un peu Sevy, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Cela me fait souffrir, tu comprends ?? » avoua Sirius tout à sa potion.

Severus se mit alors à verser des larmes. Sirius le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

«Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Sirius… »

«Je sais, je sais mon Sevy… Là, calme-toi. » le consola Sirius.

Severus se laissa aller dans les bras de Sirius qui se mit à lui chanter une berceuse pour le calmer.

«Tu sens si bon… » avoua Severus dans un murmure.

«Ah bon ?? Je suis content que tu aimes ce parfum… »

«Tu es prêt ? Je lance le sort !! 'Linux' » incanta Sirius en agitant sa baguette sur Severus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Severus.

«Un sort pour arrêter la fièvre. Je t'en lancerai un autre discrètement demain au cours d'une de nos fausses disputes. Il faudra le faire tous les jours pendant une semaine » expliqua Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de Severus. Il mit la main sur le front de ce dernier.

«Ce sort est puissant ?? »

«Assez disons que l'un de ses effets secondaires est de faire s'assoupir la personne sur qui on lance le sort. »

«Où vais-je dormir ?? » demanda Severus à moitié endormi.

«Ici. Je resterai avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas. Demain, nous nous lèverons tôt et personne ne saura que nous avons pas dormi dans nos lits. »

«Tu dois avoir raison… » bailla Severus qui sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seul.

«Je m'occuperai du sort demain. »

«Merci… »

«Comment te sens-tu ?? » s'inquiéta encore une fois Sirius.

«J'ai mes yeux qui se ferment tout seuls. »

«C'est normal, la potion fait effet. Allonge-toi confortablement. »

Severus s'allongea sur la couverture posée à même la pierre.

Sirius prononça quelques mots en agitant sa baguette et l'alcôve se réchauffa rapidement.

«Merci… » dit encore une fois Severus.

Sirius s'allongea contre Severus et le prit dans des bras. Ils s'enveloppèrent dans les couvertures.

Severus posa naturellement sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami et ferma les yeux.

«Bonne nuit Sevy. »

«Bonne nuit Siri. » murmura Severus en s'endormant comme une masse.

Le lendemain, la fièvre de Severus avait diminué.

Sirius lui avait fourni des potions discrètement et sa maladie fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

Flash Back – fin 

En repensant à cet épisode, Sirius soupira.

Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement d'évènements dont beaucoup tristes et douloureux.

Il trouva une lettre sur son bureau, il l'ouvrit et la lit.

Black,

Rendez-vous cet après midi à 14h30 précise dans la salle où nous ferons cours.

Ne sois pas en retard. 

S. Rogue.

Si tu ne sais pas où c'est, viens en avance me voir.

La lettre portait la signature reconnaissable entre mille de Severus.

Son ton sec, les lettres serrées, c'était lui tout craché.

Cet après–midi ne serait certainement pas une villégiature.

Mais en relisant le mot, il se mit à espérer.

C'était le post-scriptum qui le faisait sourire.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	11. Chapitre 11

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 11 

Pouldard – Appartements de Severus Rogue

Severus lisait un parchemin de potions tout en prenant des notes lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva en bougonnant, il n'aimait pas être dérangé durant sa lecture.

Il ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Black qui lui souriait.

«Que fais-tu ici Black ?? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité !! » s'écria Severus en colère pour s'être fait surprendre en position de faiblesse devant Black.

Severus claqua la porte au nez de Sirius qui la retint avec son pied.

«Toujours aussi charmant, Severus ! » répliqua Sirius.

«Ce sera Rogue pour toi, Black !! » fit Severus en plissant les yeux de mécontentement en entendant son prénom.

«Quelle amabilité !! Je me sens vraiment le bienvenu ici !!» ironisa Sirius.

«Tu ne l'es pas !! » lui répondit aussitôt Severus.

«Du calme Severus !! » fit Sirius qui sentait bien qu'il n'arriverait à rien en braquant Severus.

«Je suis très calme !! »

«C'est pour ça que tu cries ?? »

«Je refuse de te voir !! »

«Severus…»

«Va t'en !! » ordonna Severus en lui tournant le dos.

«Mais les cours…»

«Quoi les cours ?? »

«Nous devons les préparer ensemble. Tu as oublié ?? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

Severus soupira, la voix de Black, comme sa voix était douce…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même.

«Tu ne sais pas où se trouve la salle ?? » demanda Severus suspicieux.

«Non… C'est pour ça que je suis venu. »

«Attend-moi ici et surtout ne touche à rien !! » ordonna Severus en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Sirius hocha de la tête.

Severus revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un bloc note, un livre et de quoi écrire.

«Allons-y. » fit Severus.

«Je te suis…»

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant tout le chemin.

Sirius redécouvrit avec plaisir Pouldard. Certains fantômes et portraits semblaient le reconnaître et le saluaient.

Il croisa des étudiants qui semblaient aussi terrifié par lui que par Severus.

Sa réputation l'avait précédé.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle dans lequel ils pénétrèrent.

«Ferme la porte. Je ne souhaite pas être dérangé. » ordonna Severus.

«C'est ici que nous ferons cours ?? » demanda Sirius en s'exécutant.

«Oui. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer les bureaux attenants. »

Sirius suivit Severus qui l'emmena dans une pièce à côté de la salle de cours.

Il y avait un bureau, des chaises, de quoi écrire, des livres, des ingrédients.

«C'est très fonctionnel…» avoua Sirius ne sachant que dire.

«Oui. Il y a un casier là, tu pourras mettre des affaires si tu veux. »

«Et toi ?? » demanda Sirius qui ne voulait pas abuser.

«J'en ai un dans la salle des potions. »

«Tu n'en auras pas besoin ?? »

«Je ne pense pas. Je ne me priverai pas pour toi Black !!» ajouta sèchement Severus.

«Merci alors. C'est vraiment chouette. Je n'avais jamais vu ce que les professeurs avaient. »

«Tu es de l'autre côté de la barrière.»

«Tu es sûr de ne pas persécuter les pauvres petits Gryffondor ?? »

«On verra ton attitude vis à vis des Serpentard. » renifla avec mépris Severus.

«J'essayerai d'être un bon enseignant. » fit Sirius en souriant.

«Bonne résolution» approuva Severus d'un ton sec mais néanmoins dépourvu d'hostilité.

«Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?? »

«De quoi ?? » interrogea avec curiosité Severus.

Qu'est-ce que Black insinuait encore ?

«Enseigner pardi !! » énonça Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.

«En fait oui. » répondit Severus avec un rictus

«C'est ce que tu as toujours souhaité faire. »

«…»

Sirius vit que les yeux de Severus se voilèrent un peu comme s'il était triste.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

Severus se retourna vivement pour faire face au sourire de Sirius. Ce dernier ôta aussitôt sa main.

«Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. » s'excusa Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas grave…»

«…» Sirius regarda Severus dans les yeux. Le professeur des potions détourna le regard quelque peu gêné.

«Toi aussi, c'était ton souhait si mes souvenirs sont bons. » reprit Severus après un moment de silence.

«Oui ou être Auror. »

«Sirius…» commença Severus en se mordant aussitôt les lèvres, le prénom de son ancien meilleur ami et amour lui avait échappé des lèvres.

«Je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom. » sourit Sirius.

«Ne rêve pas !! Cela m'a échappé !! » gronda Severus.

«…»

«Tiens c'est pour toi. » fit Severus en tendant des livres à Sirius.

«Qu'est-ce ?? »

«C'est un exemplaire pour chaque année des livres que nous avons fait acheter aux étudiants dans cette matière. » expliqua le professeur des potions.

«Cela nous servira de base ?? »

«Oui. En quelque sorte, bien sûr, nous sommes libres d'adapter et de changer les cours ou les chapitres en fonction des besoins et de l'aptitude des élèves. »

«Je comprends… On commence ?? » demanda Sirius impatient.

Severus hocha la tête.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à prendre les livres années par années et se répartirent les chapitres à enseigner.

Cette tâche les occupa une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

«Voilà… Il me semble qu'on a fait le tour. » conclu Severus.

«Oui… Nous avons bien travaillé. »

«J'avais pensé aussi à autre chose…» commença en hésitant Severus.

«Je t'écoute…»

«Comme nous faisons les cours à deux, il me semblait judicieux d'alterner un cours avec toi et un cours avec moi. Tu es d'accord ? »

«Cela me semble bien. Merci de me demander mon avis. » dit Sirius.

«Même si je suis ton garant, tu es professeur à part entière. »

«Je sais… J'ai un peu du mal avec cette idée. » admit Sirius en se grattant la tête.

« Tu t'y feras avec le temps. Il faut que tu montres aux élèves que tu as parfaitement le droit d'enseigner. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds sinon c'est la fin !! » prophétisa Severus en se levant.

«Oui. Tu as d'autres recommandations ? » demanda Sirius qui cherchait des conseils.

«…Pas que je sache, tu verras bien comment cela se passe. »

« Au fait, Severus… » dit Sirius.

«Oui ?? » fit ce dernier en se retournant sans tiquer à l'usage de son prénom. Sirius n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête.

Sirius se leva.

«Merci… Merci pour tout, de me donner une chance….» fit Sirius en voulant lui serrer la main.

«Tu devrais remercier Albus. C'est grâce à lui que tu es ici. » se déroba Severus.

«Je l'ai déjà fait mais cela n'aurait pas été possible sans toi…» ajouta Sirius.

«… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance même toi…

«… Merci…» fit heureux Sirius.

«Au fait. » reprit Severus après un moment de silence.

«Quoi ?? »

«Il faut que nous allions au chemin de Traverse. »

«Au chemin de Traverse ?? » demanda Sirius qui n'avait plus l'habitude de se promener en plein jour à la vue de tous.

«Dumbledore a insisté, tu as besoin d'une baguette. La tienne a été brisée lors de ton emprisonnement et puis, il te faut des vêtements. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, c'est aussi le moment de s'en occuper» énonça Severus qui avait aussi besoin d'ingrédients pour des potions.

«Bien sûr…»

«Allons-y !! »

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et se téléporta dans la célèbre rue commerçante des sorciers en un tour de main.

Sirius le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

La rue était animée comme d'habitude.

Certains étudiants achetaient leurs derniers préparatifs.

Des sorciers et sorcières se baladaient à la recherche d'ingrédients, vêtements, balais et autres affaires nécessaires à leur état.

«Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu» avoua Sirius intimidé.

«Allons-y !! Ne perdons pas de temps !! »

Les deux hommes de dirigèrent vers le marchand de baguettes.

Ce dernier les regarda et s'avança vers eux.

«Sirius Black, Severus Rogue !! Si je m'étais attendu à vous revoir cela fait si longtemps.» commença le vieux marchand en reconnaissant les deux hommes.

«C'est vous qui m'aviez donné ma première baguette. » répondit Sirius en reconnaissant le vieil homme.

«Je m'en souviens Sirius. C'était une bonne baguette. Quel dommage qu'on ait dû la briser ! »

«Sirius aurait besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. » interrompit Severus. « Vous auriez quelque chose pour lui ? »

«Oui… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me resservir de ma baguette. Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié. » ajouta Sirius.

«Cela reviendra avec le temps. Je vais voir ce que j'ai pour vous. » dit le marchand en se levant et en allant dans une réserve.

Severus contempla le magasin.

Le marchand amena sur son comptoir trois boîtes. Il tendit le contenu de la première à Sirius.

«Veuillez essayer celle-là je vous prie. » fit le marchand en proposant une baguette.

Sirius essaya mais rien ne se produisit.

«Cela ne fait rien !! Je ne dois plus savoir mes sorts !! » dit Sirius amer.

«Mais non. C'est la baguette qui ne va pas !! Prenez celle-là !! » répondit le marchand en lui tendant une deuxième.

Sirius essaya la baguette qui lui glissa des mains pour atterrir au pied du marchand qui la ramassa.

«Je crois pas que ça ira. » constata Sirius.

«Certes non… Votre cas est difficile. Essayez celle-là. »

Sirius agita la baguette qui teinta le bureau en une affreuse couleur mauvaise avec des étoiles vertes fluos.

«C'est d'un goût !!» rit Sirius en faisant une charmante moue.

Le marchand se mit à rire devant la moue de Sirius et Severus esquissa un sourire.

«Celle-là ne convient pas non plus. Je cherche, attendez un peu» reprit le vieil homme qui se mit à regarder dans sa boutique.

«La première fois, cela avait été très facile. Je ne comprends pas bien…» demanda Sirius curieux.

«C'est tout simplement parce que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non l'inverse. » expliqua le vieux marchand aux favoris blancs.

«Ah... Et alors ?? Aucune baguette ne veut de moi ?? » s'interrogea à voix haute Sirius.

«Il suffit juste de la trouver. Cela n'est pas toujours aussi évident. Pour votre filleul cela aussi a pris du temps. » le rassura le marchand.

«Pour Harry ?? » demanda Sirius qui voulait en savoir plus.

«Oui. Il a une baguette puissante et unique, l'autre face de la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui. » répondit l'homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

«Puissante ?? »

«Oui, très…»

Soudain, alors Sirius s'approcha d'une pile de cartons, une boîte blanche sortit et se retrouva dans ses mains à sa grande surprise.

«Qu'est-ce que ??? » demanda Sirius surpris.

«Je crois qu'elle vous a trouvé. » annonça le vieil homme.

«Je n'avais jamais vu une baguette se diriger vers son propriétaire. »

«Cela n'est pas courant. Essayez-la je vous prie. » proposa le marchand sûr que cela conviendrait à Sirius.

Sirius prononça une formule et une légère brise se fit dans le magasin.

«C'est la bonne !! Cela a marché. » constata Sirius avec le sourire.

«Effectivement. » approuva le marchand sceptique.

«Vous ne semblez pas partager ma joie. »

«C'est à dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit vous qui héritiez de cette baguette. Cela me surprend. » expliqua le marchand qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

«Qu'a cette baguette de particulier ?? » interrogea Sirius.

«Un mélange de sang de cobra et de griffon. » répondit le vieil homme.

Severus se leva surpris à cette déclaration.

Il sortit sa baguette. Celle-ci entra en résonance avec celle de Sirius.

«Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?? » demanda Sirius curieux.

«Vous savez que les baguettes sont uniques, n'est-ce pas ?? »

«Oui. C'est ce que vous m'aviez dit le premier jour de ma visite ici. »

«Il existe certaines baguettes comme la votre ou celle d'Harry Potter qui elles sont doubles. »

«Doubles ?? » s'exclama Sirius ne comprenant pas.

«Complémentaires ou bien contraires. » continua le marchand.

« J'ai peur de comprendre ce que vous insinuez… » avoua Sirius tandis que Severus écoutait attentivement.

«C'est à dire que la personne qui possède la baguette jumelle à la vôtre, contenant aussi du mélange de sang de cobra et de griffon, est capable de vous contrer en cas de conflit. Mais en cas d'entente, les deux baguettes peuvent entrer en résonance et créer un lien particulier entre les deux sorciers et par-là même renforcer leur puissance. »

«Résonance ?? » dit Sirius observant sa baguette qui vibrait.

«Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Severus devenu blanc comme un linge.

«Severus ?? » interrogea Sirius inquiet pour son collègue.

«Sirius, votre baguette est le double de celle de Severus !! » annonça le marchand.

«Quoi ?? » s'exclama Sirius.

«Je suis aussi étonné que vous je vous assure. La baguette de Severus est très puissante, elle sied parfaitement à un homme telle que lui. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que son double vous ai choisi. »

«Cela a une signification particulière ?? »

«A la fois oui et non. »

«C'est pas très clair votre affaire. » avoua Sirius.

Le marchand sourit à cette tentative de boutade.

«Disons qu'en général, les baguettes doubles sont soit choisies par des personnes qui deviendront ennemies jurées…» annonça l'homme en regardant les deux hommes dans les yeux.

«Que se passe t-il dans ce cas ?? » demanda Sirius qui regarda Severus dans les yeux. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

«Les deux baguettes étant d'égales puissantes, les deux personnes s'affrontent pendant très longtemps et meurent d'épuisement. » expliqua le vieil homme.

«Quel sort terrible !! J'espère que cela ne se produira pas….» frissonna Sirius.

«N'est-ce pas… » confirma le marchand. « J'espère que vous serez mettre vos différends de côté pour ne pas finir ainsi. »

«Je ne me bats jamais inutilement. » affirma Severus.

«Cela n'arrivera pas !! » promit Sirius avec fougue.

Le marchand sourit en voyant un Gryffondor et un Serpentard d'accord, c'était un miracle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

«J'espère bien. » approuva le marchand.

«Vous avez parlé d'une autre possibilité…» reprit Sirius qui voulait savoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

«L'autre cas concerne des sorciers qui finissent par vivre ensemble. »

«Quoi ?? » s'exclama Severus.

«Impossible !! » cria Sirius.

«C'est le cas de monsieur et madame Weasley. » reprit doucement le marchand.

«Mais cela n'est pas obligatoire ?? »

«Bien sur que non !! »

Severus poussa un soupir, ses sourcils restaient cependant froncés.

«Je préfère cela. » avoua Sirius.

«C'est pour cela que je suis étonné que cette baguette vous ai choisi !! »

«L'important est que je puisse m'en servir non ?? »

«Oui. Je suis sur qu'elle vous servira fidèlement. C'est votre baguette maintenant. Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvée sa place. Je finissais par croire que personne ne l'utiliserait jamais.»

«Cela arrive ? » demanda encore une fois Sirius.

«Parfois. Vous me devez 1000 gallons.»

«Mais je n'ai pas d'argent.» avoua Sirius.

«Voilà qui devrait convenir. » dit Severus en s'avançant. Il prit dans sa poche une bourse et donna la somme au marchand.

«Je vous remercie messieurs. Bonne journée. » annonça le marchand.

«Merci Severus. »

«C'est normal…»

«Je te rembourserai…»

«Ce n'est pas la peine…» affirma sèchement Severus.

«J'insiste…» dit Sirius fermement.

«C'est à dire que…»

«Que quoi ?? »

«Allons dans un endroit tranquille, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » annonça Severus gêné.

«Tu m'inquiètes. »

Severus emmena Sirius dans un café, ils s'installèrent au fond.

Severus prit un thé et Sirius un chocolat viennois.

«Je t'écoute. » commença Sirius.

«Tu n'as pas à me rembourser. »

«Pourquoi ?? C'est ton argent. »

«Non justement. »

«Je ne comprends pas. C'est l'argent de qui ?? D'Albus ?? » demanda Sirius qui voulait savoir.

«C'est le tien…» finit par avouer Severus.

«Mon argent ?? Alors rends-le-moi !! » ordonna Sirius en frappant la table de son poing.

«Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas le droit…» avoua Severus en baissant les yeux.

«QUOI ???????????? » hurla Sirius.

«Laisse moi t'expliquer, je n'y suis pour rien !! »

« Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu as mon argent. J'aimerais comprendre ce mystère !! » s'énerva Sirius.

«C'est le ministre qui en a voulu ainsi. » expliqua Severus.

«Comment ?? »

«Oui, il refuse que tu touches ton argent et c'est moi qui dois gérer ta bourse pendant au moins 3 mois. Si tu te comportes bien, le ministre te laissera dépenser ton argent. »

«MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MELE !! » hurla Sirius en colère et en tapant plus fort sur la table

«Sirius !! »

«Espèce de fourbe !! Tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire !! » jeta Sirius à la figure de Severus.

«Je suis désolé. Je savais que tu serais en colère à juste raison à vrai dire…»

«… JE TE HAIS !! » hurla Sirius.

Sirius donna une gifle à Severus et s'enfuit du café en courant

Les mots frappèrent de plein fouet Severus plus fort que le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il devint soudain pale comme la mort.

Severus se cacha le visage entre ses mains.

«Je suis désolé Sirius… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. »

Severus se leva, paya l'addition et parti à la poursuite de Sirius.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	12. Chapitre 12

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 12 

Rue de Traverse

Chose rare en ce monde, Severus Rogue, maître détesté des potions à Pouldard courait à en perdre haleine.

Il venait de sortir du café où il s'était arrêté un instant avec Sirius Black afin de lui donner des explications quand au fait que pendant un temps il devrait aussi gérer son porte monnaie afin de prévenir toute tentative d'évasion.

Severus comprenait le choc que devait éprouver Sirius.

On ne lui faisait pas confiance.

On ne croyait pas à son innocence.

On l'accusait d'avoir participé au meurtre de son meilleur ami et d'avoir rendu son filleul orphelin.

Le monde n'est pas toujours juste[C1] .

Severus vit disparaître Sirius au coin d'une rue.

«Sirius !!!!!!! SIRIUSSSSSSSSS !!! » hurla Severus.

Severus se mordit les lèvres, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé se nom.

Ce nom évoquait tellement de choses passées qu'il savait ne jamais avoir vraiment enterré.

Des choses qui l'avaient fait souffrir et qui le faisaient souffrir encore, qui le rendait triste.

Un nom du passé qui avait signifié tant.

Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ?

De surprise, Sirius Black se retourna quelques secondes puis reprit sa fuite.

Severus eut le temps de voir que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sirius n'avait pas bien pris la chose, il le comprenait.

Le ministre s'était comporté comme un Serpentard et en tant que tel, il avait tout fait pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Sirius, pour l'humilier et rendre sa peine encore plus pénible.

Severus se demandait pourquoi.

Sirius et le ministre de la justice, du nom d'Alkaid, avaient quelques années d'écart mais rien ne justifiait l'acharnement du ministre envers Sirius.

Alkaid en voulait à Sirius pour une certaine raison, inconnue de Severus, et entendait bien lui faire payer les pots cassés au prix fort.

Severus haletait, il n'était pas habitué à la course ni au sport.

Il n'aimait pas le sport, il préférait de loin un livre au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Cela se ressentait sur sa condition physique surtout qu'il n'était plus tout jeune.

Sirius rentra soudain dans une maison désertée.

Severus haletant le suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand il rentra dans la maison, il ne vit personne.

«Sirius ?? Black !! Montre toi !! Arrête de faire l'enfant !! C'est ton avenir que tu joues sur un coup de tête !! Black !! »

Son cri raisonna dans la pièce mais seul le vide lui répondit.

Il inspecta la pièce.

Un détail qui aurait pu paraître anodin à d'autres attira soudain son attention : on avait marché près de la cheminée et il y avait un peu de poudre à terre.

Severus se pencha et ramassa la poudre qu'il examina.

«De la poudre de cheminette !! » s'exclama Severus.

Sirius était parti d'ici.

Il s'était échappé.

Severus pâlit sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Il imaginait les conséquences pour Sirius mais aussi pour lui.

Sirius verrait son nom honni à jamais.

Jamais plus, il ne pourrait vivre libre.

Si on le rattrapait, il finirai ses jours à Azkaban.

Severus aussi serait puni pour avoir été trop négligeant, pour ne l'avoir pas assez surveillé et laissé s'échapper.

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape.

Severus devinait que Sirius avait agi par panique, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes, il avait peur et s'était senti bafoué. Tout cela l'avait amené à s'enfuir loin d'ici par le moyen de la poudre de cheminette mais où ??

Où avait-il pu bien aller ??

Severus essaya de se mettre à la place de Sirius.

Où serait-il allé à sa place ?

Où pouvait-il aller ?

Qui l'accueillerai malgré son état de fugitif ?

«Lupin !! Mais oui, c'est sûr, chez Rémus Lupin !! » s'écria Severus.

Severus se frappa un petit coup sur la tête maudissant sa bêtise pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il avait perdu de précieuses minutes.

Sirius ne pouvait que s'être réfugié chez son meilleur ami.

Severus prit aussi de la poudre de cheminette et se précipita à la suite du chemin que Sirius avait pris, du moins il l'espérait.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sirius pâlit alors que Severus lui annonçait la terrible vérité…

Il n'avait rien le droit de faire sans l'autorisation de son gardien.

Il ne pouvait gérer son argent, parti sans l'avertir et être accompagnée par une personne agrée…

Sa mise en liberté était factice.

Comment le ministre espérait-il sa coopération en lui imposant de telles conditions ??

Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible pour être jugé à ce point détestable par la société ?

Alors que Severus lui expliquait qu'en fait, il devait gérer son argent à sa place, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était enfuit.

Il avait envie de fuir loin, de fuir à tout jamais, d'aller dans un endroit où personne ne le trouverai jamais. Il y serait enfin en paix.

Sirius sentit que Severus le poursuivait.

Il n'avait aucune chance, l'homme ne faisait jamais de sport car il détestait ça.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues devant l'humiliation que lui faisait subir le ministre.

Celui-ci pouvait bien se réjouir dans son coin.

Il n'avait même pas tenu un jour…

Sirius entendit Severus prononcer son prénom, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et se retourna surpris, les larmes coulant toujours ses joues puis il repartit.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Severus l'avait appelé… Sa voix n'était plus mordante d'ironie ni humiliante, il avait juste senti l'inquiétude dans cette voix. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à compenser ce qu'il subissait.

Il rentra dans une maison fort heureusement vide.

Il vit de la poudre de cheminette sur le bord de la cheminée et décida de l'utiliser.

Rémus, son meilleur ami, saurait le conseiller, oui, il saurait quoi faire…

Il l'utilisa et se retrouva chez Rémus.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Remus Lupin, un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus clairs, était assis sur son fauteuil en train de boire tranquillement son thé.

Grâce, sa femme, une jolie femme aux longs cheveux châtains détachés et aux yeux bleus vifs, était en train de manger des cookies aux pépites de chocolat dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

Sirius Black arriva par leur cheminée interrompant leur tranquille journée, des larmes coulaient encore de ses joues quand il arriva.

Rémus se leva précipitamment suivi de sa femme. Sirius se précipita dans les bras de son ami en pleurs.

«Sirius ?? » s'inquiéta Remus en voyant débarquer son ami.

Voyant que son ami était incapable de parler, il l'amena dans sa chambre aidé de sa femme.

«Je te sers du whisky ? » proposa le loup-garou.

Sirius hocha la tête.

Remus revient quelques minutes plus tard seul avec un verre qu'il donna à Sirius qui le but d'un trait.

«Raconte moi tout. Tu ne devrais pas être là…» le pria Remus.

Sirius commença à parler tout en pleurant.

Grâce décida de laisser les deux amis ensemble, elle était de trop.

Elle se rassit et décida de faire à manger pour trois, il y aurait certainement un convive de plus ce soir.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus arriva plus tard dans le salon.

Il fut étonné de voire une femme et encore plus de reconnaître Grâce qui avait été élève à Serdaigle en même temps que lui, Remus et Sirius.

La jeune femme fut aussi étonnée que lui. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir encore de la visite.

«Grâce ? » s'étonna Severus.

«Severus ?? » fit la jeune femme en écho, surprise elle aussi.

Ils étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

Se revoir après tant d'années et dans de telles circonstances.

Le destin était bien étrange.

«Je suis désolé. Il y a du avoir erreur. Je voulais atterrir chez Remus Lupin mais il semblerait que la poudre de cheminette se soit trompée… Je ne pensais pas cela possible !! » s'excusa Severus.

«Remus ?? » demanda Grâce.

«Oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas toujours aussi bien mais il faut que je parte. »

«Attend ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

«Tu n'es pas au courant ?? » s'enquit Grâce.

«Au courant de quoi ?? »

«J'ai épousé Remus Lupin. » sourit Grâce, son visage devint lumineux, on devinait sa joie.

Severus ouvrit grands ses yeux.

Grâce qui était amoureuse de Lupin depuis la première année lui avait mis la bague au doigt ???

«Quand ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?? » les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche de Severus.

«Tu n'étais donc pas au courant ?? » rit de nouveau Grâce.

«Non, je n'étais pas au courant. »

«Il faut dire que Remus et toi n'êtes plus en très bons termes. »

«Je suis désolé Grâce…»

«Je comprends Severus. »

«Mes félicitations. Tu dois être heureuse ? »

«Oui, très, je suis comblée. »

«J'en suis ravi pour toi. » l'assura Severus.

«Tu voulais demander quelque chose à Remus ?? »

«A vrai dire oui. Je m'excuse de venir ici à l'improviste mais c'est urgent. »

«Pas de problème. Je te sers un peu de thé et de biscuits ? »

«Pas la peine, merci bien. »

«Attends-moi ici, veux-tu ? » demanda Grâce.

«Bien sûr. »

«A tout de suite. »

Grâce partit laissant Severus seul dans la pièce.

Ce dernier en profita pour inspecter le salon, deux sièges confortables, un beau tapis, une table ronde, l'intérieur était douillet et confortable.

Grâce revint avec Remus quelques instants plus tard.

Ce dernier furieux se dirigea vers Severus et le gifla.

Severus n'en revenait pas, le doux Remus l'avait giflé.

Il porta sa main à sa joue et constata qu'elle brûlait, il ne rêvait donc pas.

«Remus !! » s'exclama mécontente Grâce qui n'approuvait visiblement pas le comportement de son mari.

«Je sais que tu m'en veux Remus mais tu pourrais au moins le faire à la loyale !! » s'écria Severus en colère.

«Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai giflé !! » expliqua Remus en colère, Sirius pleurait à cause de cet homme !!

«Ah bon ?!! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi alors ?? » demanda sarcastiquement Severus.

«Tu le sais bien !! » fit peiné Rémus malgré sa colère.

«A vrai dire non, je l'ignore.»

«Pourquoi es-tu ici ?? » demanda Remus.

«Oui, Severus » enchaîna Grâce. « Tu ne nous as pas expliqué la raison de ta venue subite ici. Pas que tu déranges, simplement, ce n'est pas habituel de ta part. »

«J'en suis désolé » s'excusa rapidement Severus. « Je cherche quelqu'un et j'ai pensé qu'il s'était réfugié chez vous. »

Grâce et Remus se regardèrent comprenant quelque peu la situation. »

«Et pourquoi cette personne serait ici ?? Qui est-ce ?? » demanda Rémus.

«Tu sais bien de qu'il s'agit !! »

«Oh !! Mais comment le serais-je ?? » fit Remus en haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

«Parce qu'il est là !! »

«…»

«Black est là !! » affirma Severus.

Grâce et Remus se regardèrent de nouveau.

«Sirius est bien ici. » annonça le loup-garou.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement discret.

«Il doit rentrer et tout de suite !!! Où se cache t-il ?? » explosa de colère Severus.

«Pas question !! » répliqua énervé Remus qui avait peur pour son ami d'enfance.

«Comment ça pas question ?! » se dressât de colère Severus.

«Laisse-le tranquille !! Crois-tu qu'il n'a pas assez souffert pour que tu en rajoutes ?? » explosât Remus de colère.

Sirius était le seul ami qui lui restait.

Il refusait qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner après avoir réussi à calmer sa crise de nerfs et de larmes.

Il ne pouvait le laisser seul, il serait toujours là à ses côtés pour l'aider.

«Je n'ai rien rajouté !! Je ne peux pas faire plus que ce que je fais actuellement !! » annonça Severus.

«Tu te comportes comme un salaud !! » lui jeta en réponse Remus.

Severus blanchit.

Les mots, surtout de la part de Remus qui était toujours si gentil, lui faisaient plus mal que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Grâce se tordit les mains nerveusement, elle sortit précipitamment.

«Comment oses-tu !! » explosa Severus.

«J'ose !! Je refuse de te voir dans ma maison !! Sors d'ici immédiatement !! » ordonna Remus en pointant le doigt vers la cheminée.

«Je me ferais une joie de partir tout de suite mais je ne partirai pas sans Black !! »

«Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?? » demanda Remus en montrant ses crocs.

«J'userai de la force si nécessaire !! » annonça fermement Severus qui sortit sa baguette.

Soudain Grâce, qui était revenue, se précipita dans les bras de Remus pour le calmer.

«Chéri, je t'en prie !! C'est stupide !! » supplia la jeune femme en s'accrochant au bras de son mari.

«Je ne laisserai pas Severus faire du mal à Sirius !! » annonça Remus.

«…» Severus ne disait rien, il avait toujours sa baguette à la main.

Soudain, Sirius apparu.

«Moony[C2] , je te remercie de ta confiance. » dit Sirius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance pour le rassurer.

«Padfoot[C3] … Tu es sûr ? » demanda Remus encore inquiet.

«Black !! Tu es là !! » constata Severus.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa à Sirius.

«Severus, tu étais inquiet ?? » demanda Sirius.

«Moi ?? Pas du tout !! Que vas-tu imaginer là ? » balbutia Severus.

Une légère rougeur fit place un fugace instant sur le visage de Severus.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus qui tenait toujours sa baguette à la main.

Il prit les mains de Severus qui les retira aussitôt des siennes.

«Tu n'as plus besoin de ta baguette. Il n'y a que des amis ici. » annonça Sirius.

«Il faut rentrer !! » cria Severus.

«Severus !! » gronda Remus.

«Que veux-tu encore ? » répliqua en colère Remus.

«Du calme vous deux !! » ordonna Sirius.

Tout le monde tourna la tête surpris vers Sirius qui essayait d'apaiser les deux hommes.

«Sirius a bien raison, vous vous comportez comme des enfants !! Essayons de tout reprendre à zéro de façon civilisé, chéri ?? » demanda Grâce.

«Tout ce que tu veux mon cœur. » répliqua le loup-garou en enlaçant sa femme.

«Severus ? » demanda Grâce.

«…» Severus fronça les sourcils circonspect.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus qui montrait un visage impassible.

«Severus, c'est de ma faute. » commença Sirius. « Si tu dois être en colère contre quelqu'un, c'est moi qu'il faut viser. Moony est innocent, il a juste voulu me défendre. Tu comprends ? »

«Bien… Comme vous voulez ! »accepta Severus en haussant les épaules.

«Que diriez-vous de rester ici à dîner pour nous expliquer toute cette histoire !! » proposa Grâce souriant.

«C'est une très bonne idée !! Sirius, reste !! Severus tu es le bienvenu aussi. » ajouta Remus après un coup de coude de sa femme.

«Ce serait génial !! » s'exclama heureux Sirius.

«Faites cela sans moi, je suis de trop dans cette réunion. » dit Severus.

«Severus, je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. » s'excusa Remus penaud.

«C'est pas grave, Remus… Je sais que tu cherchais à protéger Black» reprit Severus.

«Je t'en prie reste…» implora le loup-garou.

«Mais…» protesta Severus.

«Pas de mais Severus » le contredit Sirius. « Sinon, je serai obligé de te suivre. »

«Tu peux rester ici cette nuit, personne n'en saura rien. » concéda Severus.

«Ce ne serait pas du jeu… Severus, reste… Je t'en prie. » implora Sirius en regardant Severus.

Grâce regarda les deux hommes, ils avaient changés depuis leur scolarité mais le lien les unissant restait malgré tout très fort. Seul Sirius pourrait faire céder Severus.

«Comme tu veux. » céda Rogue.

«Merci !! » sourit Sirius.

*****     *****     *****     *****

«Asseyez-vous, le dîner est prêt. » annonça la jeune femme.

«Nous vous écoutons. » dit Remus en croissant ses mains sous son menton.

«Je vais tout vous expliquer depuis le début.» commença Sirius en racontant comment il était devenu professeur à Pouldard sous la surveillance conjointe de Dumbledore et de Severus. Il expliqua aussi les contraintes imposées par le ministre concernant sa liberté conditionnelle.

«Voilà vous savez tout. » finit Sirius.

«Le ministre ne t'a pas facilité la tâche. » avoua Remus en sifflant.

«Je l'admets, il a été très sévère. Mais il faut le comprendre, les parents demanderont des explications. Il se doit d'agir prudemment. » l'excusa Severus.

«Il a une dent contre moi ?? » demanda Sirius à Severus.

«Probable. » lui répondit ce dernier.

«Pourquoi ?? » demanda Black.

«Tu le sais mieux que moi. » l'assura Rogue.

«Je t'assure, je l'ignore. » lui répondit Sirius.

«Grâce, Remus, merci pour se délicieux repas. » commença Severus. « Il se fait tard, nous devons rentrer pour notre premier cours qui aura lieu demain. »

«Vous voulez rester ici pour la nuit ?? » proposa la jeune femme.

«Nous avons une chambre pour les invités, il n'y a pas de soucis. » ajouta son mari.

«Ce serait génial, dis oui Severus, s'il te plait…» implora du regard Sirius.

«Après tout j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner. Si tu cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.» ajouta t-il à Remus et à Grâce après un instant d'hésitation.

«Pas le moins du monde. » lui répondit Remus.

«Il faut que je vous dise, je n'ai qu'un lit. » avoua Grâce.

«QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????!! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Sirius et Severus.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] C'est bien vrai ça,, commentaire débile de l'auteur 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] C'est le surnom de Rémus ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] Surnom de Sirius ^^


	13. Chapitre 13

Un coup du sort : «de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 13 

Dans la maison de Remus  et Grâce Lupin

Alors que Grâce annonçait à Sirius et à Severus qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit, les deux hommes pâlirent et s'exclamèrent en même temps : «QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?????????!! ».

Remus sourit en voyant les deux hommes réagirent en même temps.

Le monde des sorciers voyait en eux des ennemis irréductibles, à la haine implacable.

Peu de sorciers allaient au-delà des apparences.

A savoir que malgré une animosité affichée, les deux hommes se ressemblaient par bien des aspects et étaient très complémentaires.

«Du calme !! » pria Grâce attrapant Severus par la manche.

«Il n'en est pas question !! Je retourne dans mes appartements !! » annonça le professeur des potions.

«Mais… » protesta Sirius.

«Tu peux rester ici si l'envie t'en prends, Black !! » répliqua Severus d'un ton qui claqua sec et ferme.

«Merci Severus. » sourit Sirius.

«Ne sois pas en retard pour le cours de demain, c'est tout. Bonne soirée à tous. » fit Severus en disparaissant par la cheminée.

Sirius, Grâce et Remus passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter dans la salle à manger.

Ils évoquèrent le bon vieux temps alors qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils étaient les maraudeurs.

Remus donna quelques conseils à son ami Sirius pour enseigner.

Grâce lui donna quelques gâteaux.

«Il y en a aussi pour Severus. N'oublie pas des lui donner. D'accord ? » l'avertit Grâce en lui tendant une boîte joliment décorée.

«Comme tu veux, Grâce, merci pour tout… Remus, Grâce, ce que vous avez fait pour moi m'émeut beaucoup »

«Sirius, n'oublie pas que tu es notre ami. » assura Remus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

«Remus a raison, Sirius, tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu seras toujours bien accueilli.

Sirius observa que les mains de Grâce et de Remus étaient quasiment tous le temps emmêlées.

Il enviait leur bonheur même s'il était fondamentalement heureux pour Remus, son meilleur ami et ce depuis toujours.

«Sirius, Severus aussi peut venir. Amène-le quand tu viendras. » proposa gentiment la jeune femme.

Grâce et Severus s'étaient toujours bien entendus quand ils étaient étudiants.

«Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte Grâce. » commença Sirius.

«Tu lui demanderas quand même, n'est-ce pas ?? » insista t-elle.

«Bien sûr, Grâce. Je le lui dirais. »

«Severus aime toujours autant rester enfermer dans son donjon à préparer des potions ?? » demanda Remus en souriant.

«Je suppose… Nous ne parlons pas souvent. Afin d'éviter les éclats tu sais… » expliqua Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas en évitant Severus que tu régleras ton problème Sirius. » énonça Grâce.

«Que dois-je faire alors, Grâce ?? » demanda l'ancien prisonnier.

«Severus aime la solitude mais il est en train de devenir un vieil ours grincheux et mal léché. » analysa Remus.

«Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon cœur. »

«En quoi cela me concerne t-il ?? »

Remus et Grâce observèrent Sirius avec attention.

«Sirius, c'est grâce à Severus que tu peux enseigner. Tu lui dois beaucoup. » expliqua Remus qui n'avait jamais détesté le Serpentard 

«Je sais, je sais. Mais… » protesta Sirius.

«Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Sirius, je vais te dire quelque chose. Severus et toi avez beaucoup soufferts chacun de votre coté, séparément. Il est tant de mettre fin à votre haine stupide et immature. » raisonna Grâce.

«Jamais Severus ne me pardonnera ce que je lui ai fais !! » fit Sirius qui se leva brusquement et tourna en rond. « D'ailleurs, je ne me le pardonne pas… »

«Si tu parles de cette stupide blague qui a failli le tuer, il faut se mettre à sa place mais c'était il y a une quinzaine d'années, le temps permet à certaines blessures de cicatriser. » fit Remus qui se leva et posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

«J'ai passé trop d'années à Azkaban pour croire en quelqu'un. » commença Sirius en se rasseyant comme brisé. « Ces années-là m'ont marquées à jamais. J'aimerai revenir dans le passé. Si tu savais, Remus, comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été le gardien de James… D'avoir laissé la place à Peter… Toutes ces années gâchées et Harry orphelin, mal aimé de sa famille alors qu'il aurait du grandir dans la joie et l'amour… Tout cela il ne l'a pas eu et il ne l'aura jamais…. Et ce en partie à cause de moi… Je suis responsable de son malheur… C'est ma faute !! »

Sirius mit ses mains sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Remus se leva et entoura de ses bras son ami tout en le berçant doucement.

«Ce n'est pas ta faute, Sirius, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » chuchota doucement le loup-garou.

«Sirius, je pense qu'une douzaine d'années à Azkaban sont suffisantes pour expier ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es pas coupable, Remus et moi croyons en toi. » affirma Grâce. « Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi même, maintenant… »

«Mais… » protesta Sirius.

«Grâce a raison, Padfoot, tu as commis une erreur mais qui n'en a jamais commise ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… » fit Remus espérant consoler son ami.

«Il n'empêche que j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte… » se reprocha Sirius.

«Il suffit !! » fit Grâce qui éleva pour une fois la voix, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

Sa nature douce et tranquille la portait peu à des explosions de colère.

«Sirius, tu te fais souffrir pour rien… Je suis persuadée que James et Lily t'ont pardonné, eux. De là haut, ils te confient Harry pour que tu veilles sur lui et le protèges. » explosa la jeune femme.

«Tu crois ?? » demanda avec appréhension Sirius.

«Grâce a raison. Tu crois sincèrement que James ne t'aurait pas pardonné ?? Vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde. » affirma son ami de toujours.

«Je ne sais pas… Vous avez peut être raison… » avisa Sirius.

«Sirius, une nouvelle vie commence pour toi… » fit Grâce d'un ton apaisant. « Ne te plonges pas dans tes regrets et ne t'affliges pas… Va plutôt de l'avant… Souviens toi quand tu étais jeune, tu entraînais toujours les autres à faire des bêtises, ta joie était communicative. Redeviens le Sirius d'avant. »

«Oui Padfoot, tu ne pourras jamais oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais dis toi que c'est une expérience, certes malheureuse… Mais cela t'a permis de mûrir. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'être un homme libre… » débuta Remus. « Les conditions du ministère sont dures, je le conçois mais tu as une chance. Saisis là, clames à la face du monde sorcier ton innocence !! Prouves leur que Sirius Black est plus résistant que ce qu'ils pensent. Grâce et moi te savons innocent, d'autres gens en seront convaincus si tu agis justement et te plie aux règles qu'on t'a fixé. »

«Je comprends… Merci, Grâce, Remus… Vous êtes la voie de la raison… » conclu Sirius.

«Sirius, ce sera dur mais sache que nous serons toujours là à tes côtés, nous sommes persuadés de ton innocence. » acheva la jeune femme.

«Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas autorisés à venir à Pouldard, du moins officiellement… Mais tu peux venir ici les week-ends… » proposa Remus.

«Que me conseillez-vous de faire ?? » s'enquit Sirius.

«Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec Severus. » assura Remus.

«Impossible !! Ce que vous demandez ne se fera jamais. » prophétisa l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

«Pourquoi Sirius ?? » réfuta la brune.

«Parce que je le hais, parce qu'il me hait… » riposta Sirius.

«Le hais-tu vraiment ?? Pourquoi ?? » s'acharna Remus.

«Je ne sais pas… » se permit Sirius. « Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai cru le haïr… Et je crois que je le déteste encore. Il est si…. Il est… si Rogue, quoi… »

«Est-ce que tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous a disparu sous le feu de votre haine commune ?? » éclata de rire Remus.

Sirius blanchit. Il croisa nerveusement ses doigts et emmêla une mèche de ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt, ce très nerveusement.

«Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler Remus… Je suis désolé… Je te confie tout mais… C'est quelque chose qui restera entre Severus et moi… » s'excusa Sirius.

«Sirius… J'ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous… » avoua Grâce. « Je pense que vous avez rompu tous les deux mais qu'aucun de vous deux n'a pu se remettre complètement du choc de la rupture. »

Sirius pâlit, sans la savoir, Grâce brûlait du doigt la cause de leur rupture si brutale.

«J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?? » insista la femme aux yeux bleus.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas.

«Je repense au moment où j'ai découvert que Sirius Black, qui courtisait toutes les filles, avait un amoureux secret. » se remémora t-elle.

«C'est moi qui lui ai dit que tu avais des rendez-vous secrets très réguliers. » avoua Remus.

«Toi ?? Pourquoi ?? » demanda Sirius pour parler d'autre chose.

«Grâce et moi, nous sommes très proches depuis la première année, Sirius, tu l'as oublié ? » s'inquiéta son ami. Après tout, Sirius avait beaucoup souffert de son séjour à Azkaban.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu lui parlais de ça aussi. » répondit Sirius.

«Tu es et tu resteras l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Grâce et moi parlions de tout de rien, dont nos amis. » développa Remus.

«Tu sais, Sirius » reprit Grâce. « Remus était très étonné de cette liaison. En fait, au début, il pensait que tu draguais des filles à la pelle. Mais la régularité de ces rendez-vous l'a convaincu d'une liaison plus profonde et surtout régulière… »

«Tout le monde pensait donc que j'étais un coureur de jupons invétéré, n'est-ce pas ?? » rit Sirius car cela évoquait ces années où toutes les sorcières rêvaient de sortir avec lui.

«C'est exact !! James, aussi le pensait… » dit Remus en haussant les épaules. « Il fallait dire que ton sourire charmeur les faisait toutes tomber comme des mouches. »

Sirius sourit.

Son sourire n'était que l'ombre de celui qu'il avait étant jeune mais il souriait, c'était déjà un net progrès après ses années en prison dans l'amertume, la solitude et la tristesse.

«C'est vrai, elles me couraient après. Toutes rêvaient de sortir avec moi. » se souvint Sirius nostalgique.

«Comme Remus, je pensais que tu avais plein de liaisons sans lendemains. » fit la jeune femme.

«C'était une idée de Severus. » expliqua Sirius.

«De Severus ? » s'étonna Remus.

«Oui… » commença Sirius qui réfléchit un temps avant de reprendre. « En fait, Remus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… J'espère que cela ne va pas te blesser ni te choquer… »

«Vas-y Sirius, je t'écoute… » l'encouragea Remus en s'avançant plus prêt car Sirius avait baissé d'un ton.

«Severus et moi… Nous nous sommes liés d'amitié comme Grâce et toi, dès la première année… » chuchota Sirius.

«Tant que ça ?? Je suis étonnée… Vraiment… Pourtant à l'école, on aurait dit que vous vous haïssiez, vous vous ignorez… même… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pensé… » s'exclama Grâce.

«Oui, Severus et moi avons compris dès le début qu'un Serpentard et un Griffondor ne pourraient jamais être amis au grand jour. » raisonna Sirius.

«Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?? » demanda le loup-garou, quelque peu jaloux.

«Severus m'avais fait juré le secret, Moony… » se justifia Sirius.

«Je comprends… » annonça Remus.

«Je suis désolé… » se disculpa gauchement Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius… Nous comprenons… » affirma la jeune femme.

«Merci Grâce… Et vous comment avez-vous su ?? » requit Sirius.

«Nous ?? C'est très simple… Ce fameux jour où le train est tombé en panne pendant deux jours… » admit Remus.

«Ah, fameux jour…[C1] » fit Sirius en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Son regard se fit vague et lointain.

«Sirius, Severus fait beaucoup pour toi… » reprit Remus. « Je pense qu'il faut que vous parliez, que vous fassiez table rase sur le passé. »

«Ce ne sera pas facile. » soupira Sirius.

«C'est certain mais tu verras, cela te fera du bien… Je suis même sûre que cela te soulagera d'un poids… » l'assura Grâce.

«Peut être… » fit Sirius peu convaincu.

«Sirius, tu as besoin de soutien à l'intérieur même de Pouldard. » l'avertit Remus.

«Je sais… Quel dommage que tu ne puisses être professeur Moony… » regretta Sirius.

«Mon état de loup-garou me l'interdit tu sais mais je suis heureux ici avec Grâce. » sourit Remus à ses mots, son regard amoureux envers sa femme en disait plus long que des paroles.

«J'en suis ravi pour toi, Remus. » parla sincèrement Sirius.

« Remus a raison, Sirius… Il te faudra de la compagnie à Pouldard. » reprit Grâce.

«J'ai Harry, il a même le droit de venir dans mes appartements. » fit Sirius en voulant changer de sujet.

«Harry, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup. N'oublie pas que c'est un adolescent… Il a une petite copine, Cho Chang si je me souviens bien, Harry n'est plus un enfant… » l'assura Remus.

«Mais, il a quand même besoin d'affection et d'un père. » tiqua Sirius.

«Oui, tu as entièrement raison, Sirius… Il en a besoin et tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux, cela ne fais pas de doute. » confirma Remus.

«Mais… » répliqua Sirius.

«Ce que cherche à te dire Remus, Sirius c'est qu'Harry grandit… » reprit la jeune femme. « Il aime passer son temps avec ses amies et sa petite copine. C'est ma foi somme toute normal pour son âge. Le contraire serait même plutôt inquiétant. Ainsi, il a donc moins besoin de toi… Il t'aime toujours. Je ne dis pas le contraire Sirius mais tu n'es plus le centre de sa vie… Tu me comprends ? »

«Oui, je crois… Il a vraiment grandi… » murmura Sirius.

«C'est bientôt un adulte, il sera bientôt en âge d'aller travailler. » dit Remus en enfonçant le clou mais il était temps que Sirius pense un peu à lui.

«Déjà ?? comme le temps passe vite… Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. » s'étonna Sirius.

«Nous nous en doutions, Sirius… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses des connaissances à Pouldard… Pas des élèves, en tant que professeur, tu as un certain respect à inspirer… Tu ne pourras pas te permettre d'être amis avec eux… » insista Remus.

«Cela me semble évident, Moony. » lui répondit son ami.

«Il te faut lier connaissance avec des gens de ton âge… D'autres professeurs. » précisa Grâce.

«Ils me haïssent. Ils me croient tous coupables. » répliqua sauvagement Sirius.

«C'est le début. Laisse leur le temps de et connaître… Ils changeront d'avis. » annonça Remus. « Il faut laisser le temps au temps. »

Grâce opina de la tête en plein accord avec son mari.

«J'espère que tu dis vrai. » dit Sirius encore peu convaincu.

«En attendant, je pense que Severus pourra t'aider. » proposa Remus.

«Severus ? En quoi ?? » fit Sirius ahuri.

«Il est professeur, vous avez été amis, vous vous connaissez… C'est plus facile. Une partie du travail est déjà fait. » expliqua Grâce.

«Mais je le hais !! » répliqua Sirius.

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le son de ta voix manque un rien de conviction, Padfoot !! » riposta sagement Rémus.

«Moony !! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Il a raison, Sirius !! » défendit la jeune femme. « Qui cherches-tu à convaincre de ta haine envers Severus ?? Toi-même ou nous ?? »

«Grâce, mon ange, tu es d'une perspicacité parfois effrayante. » sourit Remus.

La jeune femme se mit à rire de façon très perlée et féminine, cela allait bien avec son apparence.

Quand à Sirius, il ne disait rien, il avait l'impression de passer devant des juges implacables qui devinaient ses moindres pensées cherchant à les décortiquer et à les analyser.

«Sirius, je crois que ta haine envers Severus n'est qu'une façade, une façon de dissimuler ce que tu ressens clairement pour lui. » analysa Grâce.

Sirius blanc comme un linge se leva.

Il était nerveux.

«Je ne veux rien entendre de plus !! Assez !! » ordonna nerveusement Sirius.

Remus et Grâce virent que Sirius était déstabilisé par leurs paroles.

L'homme ne tenait debout que parce qu'il serrait le bord du fauteuil à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

«Sirius, tu sais, Grâce et moi, nous voulons t'aider. » tenta Remus pour le calmer.

«Je sais… Mais c'est trop dur. » s'effondra Sirius en pleurant.

Remus regarda sa femme dans les yeux, ils se firent un signe de la tête.

«Je comprends, c'est un peu brusque… Tu as besoin de temps encore… » le rassura son ami.

«Sirius, le temps apaise beaucoup de blessures… Sirius, Je t'aime beaucoup, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi… Jamais, je ne te ferais de mal… » affirma Grâce.

«Je sais Grâce, je t'aime beaucoup aussi. » avoua Sirius.

«Hey !! Me la pique pas !! Elle est à moi !! » fit avec ardeur Remus ce qui fit sourire les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. « Sirius… Réfléchis calmement à tout ça… Essaye de faire des efforts… Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps tu te réconcilieras avec Severus… »

«Il me hait… C'est certain. » garantit Sirius.

«Il a accepté d'être ton garant… C'est un bon signe, tu ne trouves pas ?? » le titilla Remus.

«Albus m'a dit la même chose. » avoua Sirius.

«C'est étonnant comme rien n'échappe aux yeux de lynx d'Albus Dumbledore… C'est homme est une véritable énigme… Je me demande s'il ignore des choses. » réfléchit Grâce.

«Peu je suppose… » dit Sirius qui pensait comme elle.

«Oui, très peu… Maintenant, allons dormir. Tu as besoin de repos. » le prévint Remus.

«Oui… » avoua Sirius.

«Je suppose que tu vas reprendre contact avec tes parents rapidement ?? » demanda le loup-garou.

«Oui, ils me manquent. J'ai envie de les revoir. C'est ma seule famille… Albus et le ministre m'ont autorisé à les voir… Je vais aussi pouvoir revoir mes frères et mes sœurs… Comme ils m'ont manqués !! » se lamenta Sirius.

«Je suis sûre que tu leur as aussi beaucoup manqué, Sirius. » affirma Grâce.

«Bonne nuit. » annonça Sirius.

«Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. » dirent en cœur Remus et Grâce.

Remus et Grâce allèrent se coucher ensemble alors que Sirius mit du temps à trouver un sommeil réparateur.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva et alla à son cours.

Sa première journée se passa bien.

Severus et lui ne se disputèrent pas devant les élèves.

Il fit connaissance la première semaine avec les étudiants.

Il se demandait comment il arriverait à se souvenir de tous les noms…

Il comprenait pourquoi Severus rageait après certains cours. Des fois, c'étaient de véritables monstres. Maintenir l'ordre et la discipline tenait plus du parcours du combattant qu'autre chose.

Heureusement, Hagrid, Remus et Severus lui avaient enseigné des techniques pour s'imposer, sinon jamais il ne s'en saurait sorti.

Il découvrit qu'il aimait enseigner malgré les difficultés.

Le premier week-end qu'il eu, il du le passer à Azkaban comme demandé par le ministre.

Ces deux jours complets furent un enfer.

Fort heureusement pour lui, ce serait la première et la dernière fois qu'il aurait à passer deux jours complets dans la prison. Les prochaines fois, il ne devrait y aller qu'un seul un dimanche sur deux.

Le retour en prison avec les mauvais repas, la pesante atmosphère de mort, les Détraqueurs rôdant autour, fut très éprouvante, à la limite cruelle, pour lui.

Quand il sortit le dimanche soir, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis qu'il avait été dehors.

Il se jura de tout faire pour ne jamais plus y mettre un pied de toute sa vie.

Sinon il ne pourrait pas survivre…

Le soir de son retour, il eu du mal à s'endormir… Le souvenir de la prison le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Promis, chers lecteurs qui suivez ma petite fic, je vous raconterai cet épisode, il est dans ma tête ^^ j'attends le bon moment pour l'introduire celui-ci était excellent mais il faut vous faire patienter. Non, sadique ?? Moi jamais !!


	14. Chapitre 14

Un coup du sort : «de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 14 

Pouldard – Ecole de Sorcellerie

Harry, comme de nombreux autres étudiants à Pouldard, l'école de sorcellerie, avait comme professeur le tristement célèbre Sirius Black.

Ce dernier enseignait en collaboration avec Severus Rogue, le très détesté professeur des potions, les cours de défense contre le mal, plus communément appelé DCM.

Beaucoup d'élèves murmuraient dans les couloirs.

Sirius avait su s'imposer comme professeur.

Il s'était acquis le respect de beaucoup d'entre eux.

Mais sa réputation faisait qu'on avait toujours peur de lui.

Elèves comme professeurs évitaient de lui parler plus que nécessaire.

Sirius avait repris contact avec sa famille et ses parents.

Il essayait de passer le plus de ses week-ends soit avec eux soit avec Rémus et sa femme.

Sirius s'occupait aussi de son filleul Harry, bien que celui-ci ai pris l'habitude de se débrouiller seul.

Il avait fait récemment le point avec Albus concernant son poste et celui-ci n'avait pu que le féliciter des résultats obtenus en un mois et sur sa conduite irréprochable.

Il avait même fait un rapport à ce sujet au ministre mais cela n'avait rien changé au fait qu'il devait aller à la prison d'Azkaban un dimanche sur deux.

Il haïssait ces dimanches là. Il les craignait. Il en avait peur…

En prison, on lui arrachait tous ses souvenirs et pensées heureuses, la peine l'envahissait complètement.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir.

De plus, il ne pouvait plus se transformer en chien comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années, Albus le lui avait interdit.

Ses séjours forcés le rendaient régulièrement malade. Il revenait souvent de son séjour plein de fièvre et claquant des dents. Après, il avait peur du moindre bruit, même de celui de la plus inoffensive souris.

Il n'avait osé parler de ces effets secondaires à quiconque. Ni à Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, ni à ses parents, ni à son meilleur ami Rémus ou à sa femme, ni à Albus…

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec Severus mais ce dernier l'évitait comme la peste.

Severus l'assurait qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Bref, pendant la semaine Sirius souffrait de solitude.

Heureusement que sa famille et Rémus étaient là mais il ne pouvait les voir que les week-end.

Quand à Harry, il avait ses amis Ron et Hermione et sa petite amie Cho.

Bref, il se retrouvait seul.

Après ses retours de la prison, il se surprenait à pleurer et à trembler comme un enfant en se souvenant de la terreur éprouvée.

Que pouvait-il faire pour alléger sa peine ??

A qui se confier ?

A ses parents ?? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait déjà coupable de leur avoir créé beaucoup de soucis en prison. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire.

A Rémus et à Grâce ?? Il ne voulait pas détruire leur bonheur, ces deux là méritaient d'avoir la paix et il ne voulait pas occasionner plus de peine qu'il n'en causait déjà…

Quand à Harry, il ne pourrait comprendre et ce n'était pas à lui de le consoler mais plutôt l'inverse.

Il ne pouvait avouer ça à Albus qui avait déjà tant fait pour lui.

Il aurait pu le dire à Severus qui avait effectué un court séjour en prison mais il n'osait pas se confier.

La peine, la solitude et la tristesse qui l'habitaient, ne le quittaient désormais plus.

Enseigner lui procurait un réconfort moral mais il se retrouvait seul devant sa cheminée tous les soirs comme un imbécile qu'il était.

Cela faisait deux mois que la situation durait quand Severus lui annonça une nouvelle.

C'était après l'un de leurs cours communs.

«Black, une minute je te prie. » commença le terrible et redouté professeur des potions en robe noire à col montant comme à son habitude.

Sirius interrompit ce qu'il faisait : ranger ses cours dans une pochette et leva la tête d'un air fatigué et quelque peu anxieux.

«Oui, Severus ?? Quelque chose ne va pas ?? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

«Tu as l'air fatigué… » observa Severus.

«Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas demandé de rester pour te soucier de ma santé ? » répondit avec acidité Sirius.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire cette remarque acerbe après ses essais pour sympathiser et lier conversation avec Severus.

«Tu as raison. » répliqua ironiquement Severus. «J'espère seulement que tu n'as pas oublié quel jour s'était demain. »

«Demain ?? Qui y a t-il?? »

«Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé un peu au début de l'année.

«J'ai du oublier alors. Tu pourrais me rafraîchir la mémoire ?? » lui demanda Sirius.

«C'est la réunion des parents-professeurs. »

«Les parents ?? Par Merlin !! J'avais complètement oublié cet événement… Que dois-je faire, Severus ?? » pâlit Sirius en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

«Agis comme d'habitude et ce sera parfait. Il faut que nous fassions tous les deux le point sur chacun des élèves afin de savoir quoi dire aux parents. » le rassura Severus.

«Certainement… Je n'ai jamais fait ça… Comment fait-on ?? »

«Viens ce soir dans mes appartements après dîner, je t'expliquerai. » proposa son collègue.

«Je viendrais. Et que dois-je leur dire en ce qui me concerne ?? »

«Ce n'est pas leur problème !! Tu es ici en tant qu'enseignant et c'est tout ! » fit rageusement Rogue.

«Ils ne me prendront pas au sérieux !! » répliqua vertement Sirius.

«Bien sûr que si et personne ne t'accusera de quoi que ce soit. »

«Mais… »

«Black, tu fais un bon boulot comme professeur aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, seul cela compte pour les parents. »

«Merci Severus… »

Severus hocha la tête et partit.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Appartements de Severus Rogue.

Sirius arriva le soir même avec un paquet dans les bras.

Il l'offrit à Severus qui le regarda les sourcils froncés d'un air peu engageant.

«C'est pour quoi ?? Tu essayes de m'amadouer ou quoi ?? Cela ne marche pas avec moi !! » s'exclama Severus en colère car il n'appréciait que peu ce genre de geste.

«Mais non, loin de moi cette idée. » sourit Sirius.

«Alors pourquoi ?? » insista Severus toujours aussi soupçonneux.

Severus n'avait toujours pas ouvert le paquet.

«Ouvre et tu verras. » lui proposa Black.

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur des pâtisseries.

Severus ne dit rien.

«C'est pour toi. » annonça Sirius. « On risque d'avoir un petit creux en discutant. Et j'ai pensé à la boisson. »

Sirius sortit une bouteille de vin frais.

«… Pfff… Fais comme tu le sens. » soupira Severus en se retournant.

«Tu as des assiettes ?? »

«Je n'ai rien ici pour manger. »

«Je m'en doutais. J'ai emmené des couverts en plastiques. »

«Tu cherche à me faire grossir ?? » s'enquit Severus.

«Pourquoi pas ?? Tu es bien trop maigre, Severus !! »

Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'il sortait les pâtisseries sur un plateau.

Severus le regarda faire en soupirant.

Mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas mécontent que quelqu'un lui tienne compagnie.

Il devenait fou, il préférait la solitude à toute autre compagnie surtout celle de Sirius Black.

Une fois la table dressée, Sirius poussa une chaise et pria Severus de s'asseoir.

«Après toi. » fit Sirius en jouant le gentleman.

«Ne joue pas au galant avec moi, Black !! Je ne suis pas l'une de ces sorcières en manque de romance !! » se hérissa Rogue.

«Je sais, Severus mais ce sera mieux si on parle de façon détendue non ?

Severus ne répondit rien.

«Cette réunion est surtout un moyen pour les parents de rencontrer les professeurs et de connaître le niveau de leur enfant. Tous les parents ne viendront pas mais il faut être en mesure de répondre à leurs questions. » commença Severus.

«Je n'aurais pas Lucius au moins ?? »

«Lucius ?? Non, il autant envie de te voir que toi tu as envie de le voir. »

«C'est une bonne chose. Je le hais. » affirma Sirius.

«Tu auras bien d'autres parents peut être bien pire. »

«Pire que Lucius ?? Impossible !! Et ma réputation ne vas pas gêner les parents ? » s'enquit Sirius.

«Bien sûr, montre leur à quel point tu connais leur enfant et que tu t"intéresses à leur scolarité et tout ira bien. » annonça Severus.

«Tu le penses ?? »

«Ma réputation n'est pas fameuse non plus, tu le sais bien. » avoua Severus.

«C'est vrai. Au fait, Severus… » reprit Sirius.

«Quoi encore ?? »

«Merci. »

Sirius s'approcha de Severus, il le touchait presque.

Il tendit la main, il aurait voulu caresser le visage de cet homme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments si contradictoires mais il savait qu'il serait repoussé.

Il arrêta son geste et prit la main de son garant.

Severus fut très étonné mais ne retira pas sa main immédiatement.

Sirius en profita pour la serrer très fort et la caresser.

Severus, prenant conscience de son geste, retira sa main vivement.

«J'ai du travail si tu veux bien m'excuser. » annonça Severus en se retournant.

«Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit à demain. » dit Sirius qui partit en laissant Severus seul.

Severus serra aussitôt sa main contre lui espérant garder un peu de la chaleur transmise.

Il repensait aux yeux de Black, ses yeux si doux et si pétillants autrefois…

Maintenant au fond d'eux brillaient une pointe de tristesse comme dans les siens et cette tristesse ne semblait jamais pouvoir les quitter ni l'un ni l'autre.

Severus avait constaté que Sirius était souvent triste et silencieux mais il ne pouvait pas aller, il ne devait pas aller vers lui.

Il ne le devait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit faible…

Il regarda ce qui restait des pâtisseries et jeta tout à la poubelle.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sirius Black revint dans ses appartements le cœur battant la chamade.

Il avait touché la main de Severus.

Il sentait encore la texture de la peau, sa douceur, sa blancheur…

Par Merlin, il n'avait pas changé.

Sirius trouvait que Severus était toujours aussi beau et resplendissant, enfin, il le trouvait beau.

Et il l'avait laissé tenir sa main quelques instants.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans son canapé.

Il se lova en boule et sentit que des larmes coulaient de son visage.

Il se sentait si seul.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Le lendemain, la réunion avec les parents se passa bien jusqu'au moment où une sorcière distinguée, mère d'un Serpentard pur souche, lui lança à la figure :

«Je ne comprends pas qu'Albus Dumbledore laisse enseigner un criminel comme vous. Vous menacez la sécurité de nos enfants. » explosa la bourgeoise.

Elle se leva et ajouta. «De plus, je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu obtenir de Severus Rogue qu'il soit votre garant mais vous êtes indigne de lui !! Je n'ai pas confiance en vous !! »

Elle se leva et claqua la porte laissant un Sirius ébahi ne sachant que répondre.

*****     *****     *****     *****

La réunion finie, il se réfugia dans ses appartements.

Soudain, il sentit que l'une des ses crises venait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à trembler et à pleurer.

Ses pensées devinrent incohérentes alors que la fièvre montait.

Il s'évanouit.

Sentant un linge frais et mouillé sur sa figure, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver devant lui les visages inquiets de Grâce et Rémus.

Il se précipita en pleurant dans les bras de Rémus, il ne voulait plus être seul.

Il avait besoin de réconfort.

Sirius se sentait incapable de parler tellement il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Rémus inquiet, lui murmurait des paroles douces mais il était incapable de les comprendre.

Il entendait des mots mais n'en saisissait pas le sens.

Cela fit redoubler ses pleurs.

Rémus regarda Grâce aussi inquiète que lui.

La jeune femme debout se décida.

«Chéri, je vais chercher Severus… Il pourra certainement aider Sirius… » se proposa Grâce.

«Vas-y mon ange, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état… Fais pour le mieux… » lui demanda Remus.

Grâce partit chercher Severus.

Elle frappa à la porte du maître des potions qui au bout de quelques instants après qu'elle eut insisté ouvrit.

«Grâce ? » fit Severus très surpris de la trouver ici.

«Severus !! Viens vite, c'est urgent !! » intima la jeune femme.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Lupin n'a pas sa potion ?? »

Chaque mois, Severus Rogue confectionnait une potion afin d'éviter à Rémus Lupin de se transformer en loup-garou. Le maître des potions de Pouldard était l'un des rares hommes à pouvoir élaborer la complexe potion.

«Non, ce n'est pas ça !! Il s'agit de Sirius !! » annonça Grâce encore sous le choc de l'état de Sirius.

Severus pâlit.

«Black ?? Il allait bien ce matin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?? » ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Severus.

«Je ne sais pas. Viens voir et amène tes potions. »

Devant l'air inquiet de Grâce, Severus ne pu que s'incliner et décida de la suivre.

Il arriva dans la chambre de Sirius et vit un spectacle qui lui fit peine.

Rémus tenait Sirius enlacé dans ses bras.

Le pauvre Sirius tremblait de tous ses membres et claquaient des dents de façon incohérente.

Des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses yeux vides fixant droit devant lui sans rien voir.

Son front était couvert de sueur.

Il gémissait par moment.

«Par Merlin !! » s'exclama Severus inquiet.

«Severus !! Je t'en prie, aide-moi !! » supplia Remus.

Rémus tenait toujours Sirius dans ses bras.

«Sirius, calme-toi !! Tout va bien… Plus personne ne te fera de mal, maintenant… Severus est là. » murmura Remus à l'oreille de Severus en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Severus rejoint Rémus sur le lit de Black et examina attentivement l'homme qui ne cessait de pleurer.

«Depuis combien de temps est-il dans cet état ?? » demanda scientifiquement et le plus rationnellement possible le professeur des potions.

«Je ne sais pas, nous l'avons trouvé comme ça… » avoua Grâce.

Severus toucha le front de Sirius qui gémit à ce contact.

« Il a une forte fièvre… » constata Rogue. Puis il examina les yeux de Sirius. «Ses yeux sont exorbités… On dirait une sorte de crise de nerfs… »

«Je sais pas ce que c'est mais aide-le !! » cria Remus qu'on sentait au bord des nerfs et des larmes aussi.

«Je fais mon possible Lupin mais avant de faire une potion pour l'aider, il faut que je sache de quoi il est atteint. Sinon, cela ne sera pas efficace. » analysa calmement Severus.

«Laisse-moi t'aider, Severus… » se proposa Grâce.

«Comme tu voudras. »

«Que vas-tu préparer ?? »

«Le mieux serait de lui administrer une potion que j'ai inventé qui permet de contenir la peine et de calmer les angoisses. » proposa Severus en rassemblant quelques ingrédients.

«De contenir la peine ?? » demanda surprise la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose.

«Je pense que Black souffre de troubles d'angoisses… C'est fort probable… C'est à cause de ces séjours à Azkaban. » expliqua Severus qui avait saisi des récipients et faisait chauffer le chaudron.

«Tu as certainement raison. »

«Suis attentivement mes instructions, Grâce. »

Grâce hocha de la tête.

Severus et elle commencèrent la potion. Elle fut finie en quelques minutes.

«Tu crois que cela sera efficace ?? » demanda la jeune femme qui avait peur.

«Je n'en sais rien… On peut toujours tester, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions à proposer. »

«Allons-y. »

Severus s'approcha du lit avec la potion.

Il ouvrit la bouche de Sirius et lui fit avaler la potion.

Rémus, Grâce et Severus attendirent quelques instants afin de voir si cela faisait effet.

Bientôt les tremblements cessèrent, les yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normale, la respiration hachée se fut plus tranquille.

«Cela semble l'avoir calmé. » annonça Severus brisant le silence religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce à cause de la tension qui émanait de chaque personne.

«C'est merveilleux !! » fit Grâce en se frottant les yeux.

Rémus et Grâce sourirent.

«Severus !! Je te confie Sirius, prends soin de lui. » dit Rémus qui confia Sirius à Severus. Ce dernier du le prendre dans ses bras car il ne tenait pas debout tout seul.

«Mais et toi ?? »

«Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester ici. » rappela Remus.

«Rémus…. » murmura Sirius.

Rémus se tourna vers Sirius.

«Sirius… Par Merlin, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs !! » répondit Remus en se précipitant près de son ami pour lui prendre la main.

«Comment te sens-tu, Sirius ?? » ajouta le jeune femme.

«Rémus…. Grâce…. Je ne veux pas rester seul… » chuchota Sirius.

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur son visage.

«Sirius… » dit Grâce qui s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front avec une grande douceur.

«Sirius… Je voudrais tant rester mais je n'en ai pas le droit… » fit Rémus en lui prenant la main que Sirius serra de toutes ses forces.

La voix de Rémus était comme brisée.

Grâce le consola en lui mettant une main sur son épaule tandis que l'autre main lui caressait avec douceur le dos.

«…. Je ne veux pas rester seul… » insista Sirius comme brisé.

Sirius continuait de pleurer.

Grâce regarda Severus qui ne disait rien mais qui était visiblement aussi inquiet qu'eux concernant le sort de Sirius Black.

«Severus… » implora Grâce.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le suppliait du regard.

Rémus le regarda aussi.

«Je t'en prie, Severus… » insista Remus.

Sirius leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Severus.

Il leva la main pour toucher du bout de ses doigts le visage de Severus.

Celui-ci le regardait.

«Severus…. » fit à son tour Sirius.

«Comment te sens-tu Sirius ?? » demanda Severus.

«J'ai sommeil… Mes paupières sont lourdes… J'ai envie de dormir… mais j'ai si mal, si peur… » chuchota d'une petite voix Sirius.

Sirius avait enlevé sa main du visage de Severus et se remit à pleurer.

Rémus s'approcha, prit son mouchoir et commença à effacer les larmes du visage de Sirius.

«Severus va rester avec toi cette nuit, Sirius, ne t'inquiètes pas… Personne ne te fera de mal… » promit farouchement Remus à son ami.

******     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	15. Chapitre 15

Un coup du sort : «de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 15 

Pouldard – Appartements de Sirius Black

«Severus va rester avec toi cette nuit, Sirius, ne t'inquiètes pas… Personne ne te fera de mal… » rassura doucement Remus en parlant à Sirius.

La déclaration de Remus instaura un silence pesant dans la chambre de Sirius.

Remus regardait Severus qui tenait Sirius dans ses bras.

Sirius les regardait alternativement de façon anxieuse.

Grâce sourit.

Elle était d'accord avec son mari. Severus pouvait aider Sirius.

«Severus. » supplia Grâce.

Sa voix brisa le silence gêné qui s'était instauré.

Le professeur des potions leva la tête vers la jeune femme.

«Grâce ?? » questionna Severus.

«Severus. Remus a raison. » insista Grâce.

Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il tourna son regard vers Remus et enfin vers Sirius.

Ce dernier essaya de se redresser en vain.

Alors il posa sa main sur le bras de Severus.

«Severus… Onegai[C1] …" supplia Sirius.

Severus regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

Sirius était si vulnérable, sans défense, si triste…

Severus se sentit faiblir… Il ne voulait pas mais les yeux de Sirius le hanteraient toute sa vie s'il ne l'aidait pas…

Il avait besoin de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment la lui refuser.

Au grand soulagement de tous, Severus hocha la tête.

«C'est d'accord, je reste ici avec toi… » finit par dire Severus après un long moment d'hésitation. « Cette nuit Black… Mais seulement pour cette nuit, compris ?? »

Sirius esquissa son premier sourire depuis longtemps.

«Severus… Merci… Severus…" dit Sirius qui se laissa aller contre Severus.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'allait pas rester seul cette nuit.

Severus serait là, à ses côtés, contre lui.

Remus s'approcha de Sirius, il s'assit à ses côtés lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

«Sirius… Je crois que ce week-end, nous parlerons de choses sérieuses, veux-tu ? » dit Remus qui n'entendait pas essuyer un refus.

«Je ne peux pas ce dimanche… J'y retourne… » fut la réponse de Sirius.

Nul besoin de mentionner où Sirius devait retourner.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs du mal à prononcer le nom de cet endroit maudit.

«Alors nous en parlerons après… » proposa avec douceur Remus qui voulait à tout prix aider son ami.

«Sirius… Prends soin de toi… » le materna Grâce aimablement. « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, envoie nous une chouette, d'accord ?

Sirius donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

«Severus, nous te confions Sirius… » dit Remus en se levant. « Prends bien soin de lui. Veux-tu ?? »

«… Je ferai mon possible. » répondit le professeur des potions.

«Bien… Nous comptons sur toi le week-end prochain ?? » insista le loup-garou.

«… C'est à dire que… » hésita Severus.

«Severus, viens, cela nous fera plaisir. » appuya Grâce.

«Oui, Severus, je t'en prie… » ajouta Remus. « En plus, tu pourras convaincre cette tête de mule qu'est Sirius… Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Cela lui joue de mauvais tours. »

«… J'y réfléchirai… Je ne vous promets rien… » concéda difficilement Severus.

«Nous en reparlerons quand nous reviendrons. » proposa Grâce.

Grâce s'approcha de Sirius, elle lui donna un baiser sur le front.

«Nous nous en allons… Sirius prends soin de toi, toi aussi Severus! » termina Grâce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

«Sirius, mon ami, sache que nous sommes toujours à tes côtés en cas de besoin… » répéta Remus qui voulait aider son ami de toujours. « Franchement, n'hésites pas à nous appeler… »

Remus embrassa aussi Sirius. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques temps enlacés.

Puis Remus se leva, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Severus.

«Merci Severus… Bonne soirée à vous deux. » conclu Remus en agitant sa main.

Le couple partit par la cheminée.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Quand Grâce et Remus partirent, Sirius regarda Severus.

«Je suis désolé, Severus. » finit par dire Sirius enfoncé dans son lit.

Le maître des potions le regarda quelque peu surpris et haussa ses sourcils.

«Pourquoi donc Black ?? » demanda Severus sans ironie ni méchanceté dans son ton.

«Tu es obligé de rester ici avec moi cette nuit… Je t'en remercie… Mais… » commença Sirius.

Severus posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Sirius qui fut surpris de cette réaction si inattendue de la part de cet homme si froid.

Sirius apprécia pleinement la texture du doigt, sa douceur, l'odeur de cannelle mélangée à d'autres ingrédients…

«N'en rajoute pas plus… Tu n'y es pour rien… » insista Severus avec une douceur surprenante pour cet homme cynique et sévère.

Sirius le regarda.

Les larmes commencèrent de nouveau à couler de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

Sirius se pressa encore plus contre Severus pour sentir la chaleur de cet homme.

Severus l'enlaça lui aussi plus étroitement et commença à le bercer.

«Ca va aller… Sirius… Ca va aller… Je suis là… Ils ne te feront plus de mal… » répéta comme une litanie Severus alors que Sirius se laissait aller contre lui.

«Ils viennent pour m'enlever… » chuchota Sirius. « Ils ne veulent pas que j'enseigne ici… Ils veulent sucer mon âme jusqu'à la lie, me voir mort et enterré…

«Chutt…. Sirius… Personne ne viendra ce soir… » murmura Severus en caressant les longs cheveux de Sirius.

«Si… Ils viendront… »

Sirius se remit à trembler, il continuait à pleurer.

Severus écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux lui retombant sur le front.

Les cheveux de Sirius étaient collants de sueur due à la fièvre, son front aussi. Severus continuait à passer sa main tout en tamponnant le front avec un gant d'eau froide. Gant qui avait été apporté ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau par Grâce afin de soulager la fièvre de Sirius.

«Sirius… Je te promets qu'ils ne viendront pas… » reprit le terrifiant professeur des potions. « Dors… »

«Je ne peux pas… Ils sont là, ils attendent que je m'endorme pour m'emporter… » protesta Sirius terrifié.

«Personne ne viendra, Sirius, je serais là pour veiller… »

«Tu le promets ?? » demanda Sirius comme s'il était un enfant.

«Oui, je te le promets… » le rassura Severus.

«… »

«Maintenant dors… Tu en as besoin… » continua le professeur des potions. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces crises ?? Quand est-ce que tu as dormi pour la dernière fois ?? »

«Je ne sais pas… Je ne me rappelle plus… » avoua Sirius.

«Il faut que tu dormes, tu en as besoin. » constata Severus.

«Je ne peux pas… »

« Si tu peux… Personne ne viendra ce soir, je te le promets, Sirius. »

«Sevy… » murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Severus.

Severus tiqua quand Sirius l'appela par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné étant jeunes alors qu'ils étaient si liés.

Ce surnom lui rappelait tant de choses.

Des choses de son passé qu'il aurait voulu enterrer et oublier à tout jamais qui revenaient de temps en temps à la surface et le tourmentaient.

«Je serais là, Sirius… Personne ne te fera du mal… Je te le promets. » reprit Severus.

«Tu me le promets ?? »

«Oui… Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?? » demanda Severus quelque peu tenaillé par le doute.

«Oui… Je crois en toi… »

«Alors maintenant dors, je suis là. »

Sirius ferma ses yeux et se blottit contre le corps de Severus.

Au bout de quelques instants, le souffle de Sirius se fit plus régulier.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il repoussa les couvertures et s'installa confortablement puis il ramena les couvertures sur eux.

Il profita du sommeil de Sirius pour l'observer plus attentivement.

Des mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs lui retombaient sur le front.

Severus les écarta avec douceur.

Il posa sa main sur le front moite de Sirius et il constata à son grand soulagement que la fièvre avait baissé.

La respiration du jeune homme s'était calmée et il dormait.

Son sommeil était quelque peu agité, il tremblait et bougeait parfois mais cela s'était nettement amélioré depuis qu'il avait pris cette potion.

Severus regarda une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau et séduisant.

Severus le contempla encore un instant silencieusement avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Sirius était dans ses bras, il était dans les siens.

Cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne s'était pas produit.

Il retrouvait en un instant la chaleur et la douceur du corps de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé avant de le haïr.

Chose étrange, Severus continuait de lui faire confiance.

La respiration calme de l'homme à ses côtés le rassura et Severus s'endormit.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sirius nageait en plein cauchemar.

Il était poursuivi par une foule de Mangemorts tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres.

Ces derniers avaient réussi à le coincer dans un coin.

Ils allaient lancer le terrible sort « Avada Kedavra», le sort qui tuait, quand il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

Sirius haletait, son souffle était court.

Il se souvenait encore de cet atroce cauchemar…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait ni certainement la dernière.

Il se força à se calmer.

Alors qu'il se détendait, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Quelqu'un était à ses côtés, dans son lit et dormait.

Sirius constata qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue.

Que faisait-ici ??

Soudain, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé hier.

Severus avait accepté de rester à ses côtés pour cette nuit.

Sirius regarda attentivement l'homme qui dormait contre lui.

Il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

Severus ne dormait certainement pas assez lui non plus.

Sirius remarqua que dans le sommeil, les traits du maître des potions paraissaient détendus, il avait l'air si jeune et si vulnérable.

Oui, si vulnérable que Sirius avait envie de le protéger.

Sa bouche était au repos, il n'avait plus ce rictus sardonique qu'il affichait si souvent.

Sirius Black se surprit à trouver son compagnon beau.

Il était si paisible quand il dormait.

Il sentit soudain qu'il avait besoin de le toucher... Il avait tant besoin de lui, de sa présence.

Sirius avança sa main vers le visage de Severus qui dormait encore.

Il caressa doucement le front de ce dernier, et il ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit soudain ses larmes couler à nouveau.

Il avait tout gâché bêtement par son ignorance, son incompréhension et son intolérance.

Les larmes de Sirius tombaient sur le visage de Severus.

Ce dernier réveilla soudainement.

Il vit que Sirius était réveillé et au-dessus de lui.

Mais le plus notable était que l'homme pleurait.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ??

Severus l'ignorait mais il sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius dans cet état de désespoir.

Agissant par instinct, il sécha les larmes de Sirius avec ces doigts.

Ce dernier sembla remarquer qu'il était enfin réveillé et il le fixait avec stupeur.

Sirius se poussa rouge comme une tomate : il était à califourchon sur Severus, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi.

Severus se redressa et Sirius se blottit dans ses bras sans plus attendre.

«Je suis désolé, Sevy, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » s'excusa Sirius.

Severus se remit à bercer avec une infinie douceur Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas grave… » finit par dire son compagnon au bout de quelques instants de silence.

«… »

«Tu devrais dormir, Black. »

«Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie, ne m'appelle pas ainsi… » le supplia Sirius d'un regard humide et malheureux.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

La voix de Sirius était celle d'un homme brisé qui avait tant souffert.

«… »

«Severus. » insista Sirius.

Sirius le regardait…

Severus poussa un soupir.

Il aurait fait beaucoup de choses pour les émeraudes vertes de Sirius.

«Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ?? » demanda Severus qui voulait revoir la joie dans les émeraudes vertes de son collègue.

«Sirius… Je t'en prie, utilise mon prénom…. » 

«… »

«Dis-le… » insista Sirius.

«Sirius…" concéda Severus.

«Encore… » sourit Sirius.

«Sirius… »

«Encore. »

«Sirius… » répéta pour la troisième fois Severus.

Sirius savourait d'entendre la voix de Severus prononcer son prénom.

«Sevy, j'ai besoin de toi. » supplia Sirius.

«Que veux-tu que je fasse ?? »

La réponse de Severus, si spontanée, arracha un sourire triste à Sirius.

«Je voudrais que… »

«Que ?? »

«… Enfin, quand je sors de prison… » balbutia Sirius qui ne savait comment annoncer ce qu'il souhaitait.

«Oui ?? »

«J'ai besoin de compagnie… » commença rapidement sans reprendre son souffle Sirius. « Azkaban me ronge de l'intérieur… Je ressors de cet enfer aussi glacé que si j'étais mort, cette sensation m'étouffe… »

«Tu peux venir me voir… » offrit Severus.

Un magnifique et splendide sourire illumina le visage de Sirius.

Severus le trouva très beau en cet instant. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite…

Voir Sirius heureux était encore important pour lui malgré ce qu'il disait ou ce qu'il faisait…

«Vraiment ?? » demanda Sirius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Sirius leva sa main et du bout des doigts suivit la courbe de la joue de Severus.

«Oui… C'est ce que tu voulais ?? » questionna Severus.

«En autre… »

«Je t'écoute… Dis-moi tout…

«J'ai peur de dormir seul… Si tu savais… » commença Sirius.

«Tu fais souvent ce genre de cauchemar ?? »

«Oui… Très… »

«Comment puis-je t'aider ?? »

«Tu es d'accord ?? » fit Sirius surpris.

«Je ne sais pas… Que veux-tu de moi ?? »

Sirius inspira un grand coup.

Il était nerveux mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude l'écrasant et le brisant comme s'il était un fétu de paille.

«Comme je te l'ai dit… Après mes séjours. » reprit Sirius qui tremblait en disant ces mots. « C'est à peine si je me sens humain, je me sens comme mort de l'intérieur et vidé de tout… Viens le moment où je m'endors… Alors la tristesse m'envahit complètement comme si je n'étais qu'un centre de douleur et de pleurs… Elle me submerge… J'ai l'impression de me noyer et d'oublier toute mon humanité… Je suis rongé de l'intérieur… Mes souvenirs s'effilochent peu à peu, j'ai beaucoup perdu à cause de ces séjours…

«On y perd son humanité. Il n'y a pas de pire châtiment. » approuva Severus.

«Oui… Tu le sais bien, toi qui y a séjourné pendant quelque temps… »

«Tu es quelqu'un de fort Sirius, jamais je n'aurai pu résister tout ce temps… »

«Merci, Severus… Ce que je cherche à te dire… C'est que j'aimerai quand je revienne… »

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il laissa Sirius continuer.

«… J'aimerai dormir à tes côtés. » avoua Sirius qu'une légère rougeur envahi.

Sirius se sentit soulagé en ayant formulé sa demande, il avait réussi à se libérer d'un grand poids.

Mais il attendait avec appréhension la réaction de Severus, qu'allait-il dire ??

Comment allait-il réagir ??

Sirius avait tant besoin d'humanité et de réconfort qu'il se sentait perdu…

Le silence se prolongea.

«… Bien… » murmura Severus.

«Ca veut dire que tu es d'accord ?? » s'écria Sirius.

«Oui… » concéda Severus.

Sirius sauta de joie et dans un mouvement spontané il se pendit au cou de Severus.

Ce dernier, ne sachant comment réagir, rougit.

«Oh merci, Sevy… Si tu savais… » sourit Sirius ravi.

«Maintenant, tu dois te reposer, Sirius… Nous avons des cours demain… Je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » lui rappela Severus.

«Je sais… Bonne nuit Severus. »

«Bonne nuit Sirius. »

Sirius se rendormit vite en sentant la chaleur de Severus à ses côtés.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de morphée.

******     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] S'il te plaît en japonais, j'aime beaucoup ce mot, je le trouve très joli.


	16. Chapitre 16

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Chapitre 16 

Pouldard – Appartements de Sirius Black

Severus se réveilla au matin encore fatigué par la nuit sous tension qu'il avait passé à cause de Black…

Ou plutôt Sirius…

Il avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom…

Severus n'avait pas pu lui dire non, la peine de l'homme l'avait touché…

Il voulait l'aider…

Si l'appeler par son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille le réconfortait, il le ferai…

Seulement en privé… Pas question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant les professeurs ou pire les élèves.

Severus Rogue se savait détesté par tous les élèves exceptés ceux de Serpentard et encore devait il cette tolérance parce qu'il était lui même un Serpentard et à la tête de la maison…

Mais les Serpentard ont plus pour habitude de détester que d'aimer.

Severus se força à sortir du lit.

Il se força car il sentait la chaleur du corps de Sirius blotti contre le sien.

Il regarda l'homme endormi…

Il semblait paisible surtout après la terrible nuit qu'il avait passé.

Bien sûr, cet imbécile ne s'était pas confié.

Il grinça des dents de désaccord mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il aurait agi de la même façon…

Sirius gémit dans son sommeil et se serra encore plus contre Severus qui s'était assis sur le lit.

Severus le regarda. Il était encore profondément endormi.

Il avait certainement besoin de sommeil…

Il irait l'excuser auprès de Dumbledore.

Severus se mit à prier pour que le directeur de Pouldard ne lui pose aucune question mais autant demander à des pies jacasseuses de faire silence.

Severus finit par sortir délicatement du lit, il borda soigneusement Sirius et partit silencieusement.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Il se doucha puis s'habilla pour la journée.

Après tout, il avait des cours à assumer…

Il devait se plier à son devoir.

Prenant ses livres sous ses bras, il se dirigea vers les appartements du directeur afin d'excuser Sirius - il pouvait bien l'appeler comme il voulait dans sa tête non ? - pour son absence aux cours d'aujourd'hui.

Il prononça le mot de passe 'Banane flambée' et se retrouva dans les appartements du directeur.

Ce dernier qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à le recevoir de si bon matin, le regarda par dessus ses lunettes quelque peu inquiet.

«Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite si tôt Severus ?? Il y a un problème ?? » demanda anxieusement le vieil homme à la barbe blanchie par les années qui se faisait vite du soucis.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus… Je voulais juste vous prévenir. » dit Severus en inspirant un coup.

«Black ne sera pas en mesure d'assumer les cours aujourd'hui. » continua Severus.

«Pourquoi donc Severus ?? Vous vous êtes donc bagarrés ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

Severus était sûr qu'Albus lui poserai cette fameuse question.

«Pas du tout… Simplement Black est venu me voir hier soir… Et…» reprit Severus bégayant et hésitant.

«Et ?» questionna avidement Dumbledore voulant savoir la suite.

Severus ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité…

«Il m'a raconté qu'il avait du mal à dormir… Je lui ai donné une potion tout simplement. » expliqua le professeur des potions.

«Du mal à dormir ?? » fit Dumbledore inquiet.

«Je lui ai donné une potion puissante… Pour qu'il récupère, vous voyez ?? »

«Je vois… Continuez…» dit Dumbledore en agitant la main pour passer sur les détails qu'ils l'auraient intéressés mais que Severus ne dirait sûrement pas.

«Je suppose qu'il l'a prise… Ce matin, je suis allé dans ses appartements…»

«Pour quoi faire Severus ?? »

«Je me demandais s'il dormait toujours, la réponse est oui. Il dormait comme un loir. »

«Pensez-vous qu'il a besoin de repos ? »

«C'est certain, Albus. » l'assura Severus.

«Bien, j'annoncerai que le professeur Black se repose aujourd'hui. »

«Bien. J'ai des cours à donner si vous voulez m'excusez. » dit Severus en s'éloignant.

«Au fait, Severus…» l'interrompit Dumbledore.

«Oui, directeur.» dit Severus en se retournant.

«Merci pour ce que vous faites…»

«Je vous en prie, Albus… Vous me l'avez demandé, je vous suis fidèle.»

«Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Severus. » l'assura le directeur.

«J'y vais à présent.»

«Bonne journée Severus. »

«A vous aussi, Albus. »

Severus laissa un directeur plongé dans ses pensées et déterminé à rendre visite à Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas plus mal que ce que Severus lui avait laissé entendre.

Ces deux là étaient des têtes de pioche qui lui donnaient parfois bien du soucis.

Ils ne voulaient pas montrer leur faiblesse aux autres et ne se laissaient aller que quand il était souvent trop tard.

Si Severus disait vrai, Albus avait nettement l'impression qu'il avait embelli la vérité et ce grandement, Sirius devait aller mal…

Très mal…

Sirius n'aurait jamais demandé de l'aide à Severus s'il estimait pouvoir s'en sortir seul.

Surtout à Severus…

Albus réajusta ses lunettes et partit faire son annonce qui aurait lieu au petit déjeuner.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus se dirigeait vers la salle commune quand Draco Malefoy, un jeune homme blond au teint pâle, le percuta.

«Oh bonjour professeur Rogue !! Vous allez bien ?? » se récupéra maladroitement Draco afin d'éviter que Rogue, son professeur des potions, le chef des Serpentard mais aussi son parrain ne lui enlève des points.

Par chance le couloir était désert, personne ne les avait vu.

«Que me vaut le déplaisir d'être bousculé de bon matin, monsieur Malefoy ?? » fit sarcastiquement Severus qui appelait ses élèves, même son filleul, par leur nom de famille.

«Je suis désolé, professeur, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je ne vous avais pas vus.» s'excusa Draco.

«Vos pensées étaient donc à ce point fascinantes, monsieur Malefoy ?? » ironisa Rogue.

Draco rougit, il ne cessait de penser à la même personne sans savoir ni comment l'aborder ni si sentiments avaient un jour une chance d'être retourné, ni même s'il avait la moindre chance…

Il se sentait juste différent et inquiet….

Il ne savait pas comment réagir ni s'il était tombé amoureux.

Certainement que Severus pourrait l'aider sans toutefois le juger…

«Professeur… Vous pourriez peut être me donner des conseils ?? » interrogea avec anxiété et avidité Draco.

Draco leva vers le député de sa maison un regard empli d'étoiles[C1] .

Draco connaissait bien le professeur des potions et l'appelait même Severus dans l'intimité, enfin cela n'arrivait pas souvent. En effet, Severus était son parrain. Il avait déjà passé des vacances dans le donjon de Rogue, qui ne semblait pas avoir d'autre lieu d'habitation que l'école.

Il aimait bien son professeur et parrain qui se donnait des airs mais qui avait malgré tout un bon fond… En plus, Severus lui donnait bien plus d'affection, à sa manière certes, que son père ne lui en avait jamais donné.

«Je vous écoute.» finit par dire Severus, heureux que son filleul se confie à lui plutôt qu'à son père.

Severus Rogue mettait un point d'honneur à appeler ces étudiants par leur nom de famille et à les vouvoyer… Cela maintenant une certaine distance et contribuait à sa réputation…

«C'est à dire que… Comment dire ? » bégaya le jeune Malfoy.

«Vous êtes amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?? »

«Comment avez-vous deviné ma question ?? » rougit le jeune Serpentard comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit de vol.

«Je commence à vous connaître, monsieur Malefoy…» dit Severus très calmement et sûr de lui.

«Bien sûr monsieur… En fait, je me demandais comment on savait quand on était amoureux….» finit par avouer Draco.

«Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous renseigner… Vous feriez mieux de lire ces fameux romans à l'eau de rose… Je suppose que vous y trouverez bien des indications pouvant vous aider…» proposa Severus.

«Ces romans ne m'intéressent pas le moins du monde !! » s'exclama Draco que cette pensée dégoûtait.

«Ce dont je vous suis gré vu leur peu d'intérêt…»

«Alors je peux vous voir ce soir ?? » demanda Draco.

Cela faisait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas discuté avec son filleul. Après tout, cela lui ferait un peu de compagnie… Il aimait bien le garçon bien qu'il ait en horreur son père Lucius.

Mais le pauvre garçon n'était en rien responsable d'avoir Lucius Malefoy pour père.

«Vous pouvez.» accorda Severus/

«Merci monsieur. »

«Allez manger maintenant, monsieur Malefoy. »

«Avec plaisir, professeur. »

Draco s'éloigna d'un pas léger.

Severus se dirigea plus lentement vers ma salle à manger.

Il n'avait pas faim… Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup. Il avait rarement faim…

Lucius lui avait maintes fois dit qu'il était anorexique. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, Severus approuvait l'opinion de Malefoy bien que cela ne l'enchante pas le moins du monde.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus arriva dans la salle à manger, le brouhaha qui y régnait lui porta tout de suite sur les nerfs et le mit de méchante humeur. Il fronça ses sourcils abhorrant son air sévère….

Il s'installa à sa place habituelle remarquant le siège vide à ses côtés, Sirius Black dormait toujours, il en avait besoin.

Assis à la table des Griffondor, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbotome et Kôji Suzuki constatèrent très rapidement l'absence du parrain d'Harry.

«Ton parrain n'est pas là Harry…» fit Kôji en touchant le bras d'Harry.

«J'ai vu… Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a… J'espère qu'il va bien…» s'inquiéta Harry qui rougit car ces derniers temps, il avait plus pensé à Cho qu'à son parrain. Il espérait que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas trop, il irait s'excuser aurpès de lui.

«J'en suis sûr Harry. » assura Ron.

«Si ça se trouve, il a été fatigué par son séjour en prison… C'était hier… Tu n'as pas oublié…» raisonna Hermione.

«Non… Mais j'aurais du aller le voir…» avoua Harry peu fier de lui.

«Je suis sûr que Sirius préfère te voir heureux avec Cho Chang plutôt que te soucier de lui…» essaya de le rassurer Ron.

«Mais…» protesta Harry.

«Ron a raison Harry…" reprit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux dorés « Tu iras le voir ce soir… Cela lui fera plaisir. J'en suis sûre… En plus, n'oublie pas que Remus Lupin s'occupe de Sirius, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde. Si quoique ce soit lui arrive, Remus aidera Sirius, sois en sûr. »

«Tu as sans doute raison.» finit par dire Harry après un moment de silence.

«Mais j'ai toujours raison, Harry.» le taquina Hermione.

«Pff… La vanité des filles, je vous jure !! » fit Ron en poussant un soupir.

«Ecoutez, le professeur Dumbledore a une annonce à faire.» les interrompit Neville avant que la dispute ne s'éternise comme cela avait tendance à se passer de plus en plus fréquemment.

«Mes chers enfants… Bien le bonjour… J'espère que vous allez bien… Je prends la parole devant vous ce matin pour vous annoncer que les cours du professeur Black seront assumés par le professeur Severus Rogue. » fit le vieux sorcier en se levant et en s'éclaircissant sa voix

Albus fit un signe désignant Rogue au reste de l'assemblée comme si tous les élèves ici ne connaissait pas le terrible professeur des potions et en même temps, professeur de Défense contre le Mal – le plus souvent appelé DCM.

Les élèves grimacèrent surtout chez les Griffondor ce qui valu à l'assemblée un regard glacial de Rogue.

Sirius Black était craint parce qu'il avait soit disant tué des gens et été enfermé à Azkaban cependant il était moins pire, et de loin, comme professeur que Rogue.

«Du calme les enfants !! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre professeur… Il a juste pris un coup de froid, rien de bien grave mais il vaut mieux qu'il se repose. En attendant, bonne journée. » tempéra Dumbledore en quittant la pièce.

Severus qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette se leva aussi, les cours allaient commencer.

A la table des Griffondor, les conversations allaient bon train.

«Tu vois Harry, ce n'est pas grave. » l'assura Hermione.

«J'irais quand même voir Sirius ce soir. » fit Harry.

«Bien sûr Harry. » approuva Ron.

Les trois comparses se levèrent pour regagner leurs cours qui débutaient avec Rogue comme professeur de DCM, cours communs avec les Serpentard.

Il y avait des meilleures façons de commencer la journée…

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Appartements de Sirius Black

Sirius se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Il constata que lit était vide…

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il pensait qu'il devait être en cours…

Des cours… Il devait y aller.

Il rejeta vivement les couvertures sur le côté…

Il se leva ou du moins essaya mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui…

Il entendit frapper…

Toujours dans le lit faible, ne pouvant pas se lever, Sirius décida de malgré tout savoir qui venait le voir.

Les visites étaient si rares à part Harry ou Remus, il n'y avait personne…

«Oui ?? Qui est-ce ?? » demanda Sirius surpris.

« Sirius, c'est Albus… Je peux entrer ? » répondit le directeur.

Dumbledore, bien sûr… Severus avait du l'excuser d'une manière ou d'une autre…

«Oui, bien sûr, Albus. Entrez »

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et gagna la chambre pour voir Sirius assis sur son lit.

«Tu vas bien Sirius ?? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

«Oui… Je suis encore fatigué…»

«J'ai eu peur, tu sais. »

«Pourquoi ?? » demanda Sirius.

«Severus est venu ce matin.»

«Il a du vous dire que je dormais… Je suis désolé… Je suis encore un peu fatigué… Cela ne se reproduira pas, je vous le promets.» s'excusa rapidement Sirius.

«Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius… Je me demandais si Severus ne minimisait pas ce que tu avais…» expliqua le vieux magicien.

«Que vous a t-il dit ?? »

«Si tu me donnais ta version avant que tu ne modifies la vérité aussi…»

«Vous ne croyez pas Severus ?? » s'interrogea Sirius.

«Disons que je le soupçonne d'avoir délibérément oblitéré certains détails pour ne pas m'affoler ce que tu feras aussi à coup sûr si je t'explique ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Sirius émit un rire nerveux.

Dumbledore était une fine mouche, rien ne lui échappait décidément.

«Disons J'étais juste un peu fatigué de ces séjours répétés où vous savez… » fit Sirius en se passant gauchement la main derrière le crâne. « J'avais besoin d'une potion… Or qui mieux que Severus pouvait me la donner ?? »

«Je vois… C'est tout ?? » demanda Dumbledore qui soupçonnait Sirius de ne pas tout lui dire.

Sirius ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vérité…

Il était quasi certain que Severus non plus n'aurait pas parlé d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui et ce pour rien au monde.

Les Serpentard comme les Griffondor sont trop fiers pour montrer leurs faiblesses aux autres.

«Il m'a donné cette potion… Il est vraiment bon, vous savez ?? » esquiva Sirius.

«Je sais… C'est un très bon professeur des potions, extrêmement qualifié même, qui a fait de nombreuses découvertes et mis au point de nombreux élixirs et antidotes… Un véritable génie…»

«Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?? »

«Je le considère un peu comme mon fils mais toi aussi….» le rassura le directeur.

«Merci… J'ai donc bu la potion et je me suis endormi comme une souche. » finit Sirius qui se demandait si cette explication suffirait au directeur.

La aussi, il n'énonçait qu'une demie vérité mais Albus avait d'autres soucis en tête que de s'occuper de lui, c'était déjà bien assez qu'il lui ai offert cette chance…

«Comment te sens tu ? »

«Encore un peu groggy, Severus n'a pas du aller de main morte sur la potion.» ricana Sirius d'un ton légèrement sarcastique

«Alors repose toi… Severus assure tes cours pour cette journée…» finit par dire Dumbledore qui espérait que la méfiance de Sirius, due à un séjour prolongé en prison, s'estomperait. Il lui fallait un peu de temps.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je pourrais m'y remettre demain sans faute…» l'assura Sirius.

«Bien, je te fais confiance…»

«Je vous remercie…»

«Tu sais que tu as l'air bien pale ?? » insista encore Dumbledore.

«Vous trouvez ?? » demanda Sirius qui ne s'était pas regardé dans le glace depuis quelque temps.

«Oui, tu as l'air pâle, tes yeux sont cernés… Tu es sûr que ça va ?? »

«C'est juste un peu de fatigue… Je n'ai pas encore trop l'habitude de travailler à ce rythme… En prison, les journées sont remplies de vide à ne rien faire… J'ai du perdre le train train… Je suppose qu'il faut un peu de temps pour que mon corps se réhabitue à un rythme plus soutenu mais certainement plus sain…» expliqua Sirius en tentant de noyer le poisson.

«Tu dois avoir raison… Cependant…»

«Cependant ? » demanda Black.

«N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de te confier, d'aide ou de je ne sais quoi… Ma porte t'es grande ouverte. »

«Merci Albus. »

«Bon je vais te laisser. »

«Merci Albus pour la visite et d'être si patient et compréhensif avec moi. »

«Repose toi bien Sirius. »

******     *****     *****     *****

Albus partit en refermant la porte doucement.

Sirius ressentait la fatigue mais il avait peur de se rendormir….

Il avait peur d'être de nouveau hanté par ce cauchemar… qui le poursuivait jour et nuit…

Il s'allongea du côté où Severus s'était endormi espérant garder encore un peu de chaleur de son gardien…

Il voulait le revoir là tout de suite et se blottir dans ses bras…

Mais autant demander à un loup de se comporter en mouton.

Sirius comprit qu'il avait besoin de chaleur humaine…

Il passa la main sur son cou et sortit une petite chaîne dorée avec un médaillon à son bout…

Il le caressa avec douceur…

Ce médaillon lui rappelait des souvenirs heureux…

Flash Back – début

Severus avait finalement accepté de passer les vacances de Pâques chez Sirius.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait chez les Black ni certainement la dernière.

Les parents de Sirius étaient toujours très gentils et attentionnés envers lui.

Sirius lui avait même présenté quelques un de ses amis moldus. Severus s'entendait étonnamment bien avec le grand frère de Sirius, un garçon dégingandé très timide, qui s'appelait Mathieu et avait les mêmes yeux verts comme son frère.

Mathieu était très calme ce qui semblait une vertu plus que rare pour ne pas dire inexistante chez la famille Black…

Ce jour là, Sirius, Mathieu et Severus se baladaient en ville, flânant et profitant du temps ensoleillé.

Mathieu fut rejoint par son ami de toujours, Louis, un grand blond costaud à la peau bronzée et tannée par le soleil.

Celui-ci comme à son habitude entoura de ses bras Mathieu le faisant rougir.

Severus avait vite compris que comme lui Mathieu n'était pas comme les autres…

Il préférait les hommes aux femmes.

Mathieu aimait Louis, cela crevait les yeux, il l'avait d'ailleurs avoué à Severus qui avait finit par lui confier son secret le plus précieux, le sachant en sécurité avec Mathieu : il aimait Sirius – Mathieu avait confié à son frère ce secret quand il comprit que Sirius et Severus s'étaient disputés mortellement, il espérait innocemment pouvoir les réconcilier.

Mathieu et Severus parlaient très souvent et leurs secrets avaient tissés des liens très forts entre les jeunes gens.

Selon l'avis de Severus, Louis avait aussi un faible pour Mathieu mais était un grand timide caché.

Severus se décida à leur ouvrir des portes…

Après tout, il aimerait aussi que quelqu'un ouvre les yeux à Sirius.

«Mathieu, Louis, vous avez vu ces pendentifs ?? » fit Severus en attirant l'attention des deux jeunes gens.

Severus montra aux deux garçons des pendentifs étalés sur une couverture vendu par un vieil homme noir à la chevelure blanche toute crépue.

«Celui-ci est splendide non ?? » s'émerveilla Severus.

Il leur montra un pendentif qui pouvait se diviser en deux pour en former deux en forme de lune et d'étoile. Les deux se superposaient pour ne former qu'un mais pouvaient aussi aisément être portés seuls.

«Ils sont très chouette, Sevy !! » l'assura Sirius « Frangin, tu devrais en prendre un aussi !! »

«Je préfère celui en forme de Ying et de Yang, pas toi Louis ?? » dit Mathieu en montrant un pendentif battit sur le même système.

«Tu sais, les bijoux c'est pas mon truc mais si ça te fait plaisir, je te l'achète, Mathieu » dit Louis espérant faire plaisir à son ami.

«Inutile si cela ne te plaît pas !! » répliqua vertement Mathieu quelque peu vexé.

Severus grimaça, cela ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'espérait.

«Mais, Mathieu…» dit Louis ne comprenant pas quelle bêtise il avait encore faite.

«Achète lui et passe lui autour du cou la moitié, prends l'autre pour toi, d'accord ?? » murmura Severus à l'oreille de Louis qu'i s'était avancé.

Il fallait que quelqu'un réconcilie ces deux là.

Louis opina de la tête et fit comme Severus lui avait conseillé et acheta le bijou.

Mathieu lui sauta au cou, très heureux…

Quand à Sirius, il prit l'autre pendentif et offrit la lune à Severus.

«C'est pour ton côté ténébreux mon petit Sevy…» dit Sirius en lui passant le médaillon autour du cou alors que Severus lui offrait l'un de ses trop rares sourires.

Sirius se rappelait encore de la joie de Severus quand il lui avait passé le médaillon autour du cou et des sentiments troubles dont il avait pris pour la première fois conscience.

Severus le troublait bien qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi à l'époque…

Flash Back – fin

Il caressa avec douceur le soleil, il se demandait si Severus avait gardé l'autre moitié en souvenir ou s'il l'avait jeté.

C'était plutôt son style de mettre à la poubelle ce genre de babiole mais pour Sirius, c'était son bien le plus précieux et il le gardait constamment sous ses habits.

Sirius n'avait pas compris quel genre de relations entretenaient son frère et Louis mais cela lui apparaissait sous le sens maintenant.

Il avait revu son frère récemment et il vivait heureux avec Louis, ils élevaient des chèvres loin des regards de tous et faisaient de délicieux formages…

Mathieu serait certainement content de revoir Severus… Peut être cela se ferait il un jour… Ce pourrait être une façon d'amadouer Severus.

Sirius finit par s'endormir le bijou entre ses mains.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] La déformation shojo 


	17. Chapitre 17

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^ Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^

Chapitre 17 Pouldard – Cours de potions 

Harry Potter assistait à son cours détesté, celui des potions, avec le professeur qu'il haïssait le plus : Severus Rogue.

Il essayait vainement de se concentrer sur le cours… Rogue sembler expliquer comment faire une potion compliquée atténuant les effets de la sirène qui charmait les marins en chantant.

Cela devait être intéressant vu m'enthousiasme débordant d'Hermione et de Kôji mais ces deux là étaient passionnés par tout.

Comme à son habitude, Kôji se montrait avide de tout enseignement concernant le sarcastique professeur qu'il admirait. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais Kôji était le seul Griffondor à aimer les cours de Rogue qui détestait leur maison et le montrait bien.

Il ne cessait de poser des questions faisant concurrence à Hermione dans ce domaine là ce qui avait le don certain de faire froncer les sourcils de Rogue qui se demandait si pour une fois le choixpeau magique ne s'était pas trompé, seuls les Serpentard aimait les potions. C'était la matière détestée des Griffondor, excepté de cet agaçant énergumène trop intelligent pour être véritablement dans la maison des braves.

Rogue répondait à une énième question de Kôji quand il remarqua l'air absent de Potter. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant car lui même était quelque peu perturbé par ce qui s'était passé hier, bien que voulant ne pas l'avouer. Certainement les questions envahissantes de Suzuki qui se tenait à côté de Potter avaient permis à Harry de se faire remarquer immédiatement.

« Monsieur Potter !!! Encore une fois à rêvasser !!! » gronda Severus « Si vous daignez atterrir parmi nous. Expliquez-nous donc comment contrer les sirènes ailées spécifiquement et dans quel coin du monde vous pourriez rencontrez ces créatures ».

La voix sarcastique et ironique de Rogue tira Harry de ses rêveries, il ne cessait de penser et de s'inquiéter à propos de Sirius Black, son parrain. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait jusqu'à là négligé l'homme qui était comme un père pour lui et s'en mordait les doigts.

« Monsieur Potter !!! J'attends !!» fit la voix glaciale de Rogue ce qui eut pour effet de faire dresser les cheveux d'Harry.

« … Ben… C'est à dire que… » tenta maladroitement Harry qui n'avait pas écouté un mot du cours et qui par conséquent ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette épineuse question.

« Professeur, je peux vous répondre si vous le souhaitez » plaça Hermione qui voyait bien qu'Harry était paniqué de ne rien savoir.

Rogue n'allait certainement pas lui faire de cadeau, elle devait essayer de le tirer de ce mauvais pas avant qu'il n'enlève trop de points à Griffondor comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Je ne vous ai pas interrogé que je sache, mademoiselle Granger » se hérissa Severus en lançant un regard furieux à la jeune fille.

Le terrible professeur des potions s'avança jusqu'au bureau d'Harry qui sentait la tension monter en lui.

Peut être que s'il disait la vérité, il ne serait pas trop puni…

Quoiqu'il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

Il ne fallait pas espérer que Severus ne profite pas de l'occasion pour ne pas le punir, ce qu'il adorait.

« C'est à dire que monsieur… » commença Harry en bégayant tentant maladroitement d'expliquer le jeune homme en cherchant ses mots.

« Je vous écoute monsieur Potter… Qu'allez-vous encore trouver comme excuse minable cette fois-ci pour votre manque d'attention ??? J'ai hâte de le savoir ! » ironisa d'une voix mordante et pleine de sarcasme Severus qui étant devant Harry le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les yeux noirs de fureur et de colère de son professeur achevèrent de tétaniser Harry qui savait bien qu'il était inutile de mentir à Rogue.

« Veuillez m'excusez professeur, il est vrai que je n'étais pas aussi attentif que j'aurais dû l'être » s'excusa Harry.

« Que m'importe vos excuses monsieur Potter ! » hurla le professeur « Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse cette fois-ci ?? Fort bien, j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor pour votre manque d'attention. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, je vous donnerai un devoir à faire en plus à me rendre obligatoirement à la fin de la semaine si vous ne voulez pas que je vous enlève de nouveau 50 points » ordonna le professeur.

« Professeur… » interrompit Harry alors que Rogue regagnait son estrade du cachot d'où il prodiguait ses cours.

Rogue se retourna encore plus furieux si cela était possible.

« J'attends monsieur Potter » fit le professeur d'un geste négligent comme s'il lui accordait une faveur.

Harry grimaça.

« Ce que nous a dit le professeur Dumbledore m'inquiète professeur » énonça tout à trac Harry sans reprendre son souffle.

Voyant que Rogue ne se mettait pas plus en colère et ne disait rien, il décida d'expliquer.

Peut être que cela pourrait faire de l'effet ?? Qui sait ??

« Je suis inquiet pour mon parrain, Sirius Black, monsieur » finit Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du mentionner Sirius, l'inimité entre les deux hommes était pourtant connue. Cela n'allait certainement pas calmer le professeur.

Ou pire encore, les choses allaient se dégrader si Rogue finissait par se mettre en colère.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa. Rogue fronça les sourcils, sa bouche se plissa amèrement.

« Je comprends vos inquiétudes monsieur Potter » commença le professeur.

Un silence se fit dans la salle.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Rogue le comprenait ??

Pire, il ne le grondait pas ??

C'était sûr, il avait débarqué dans la cinquième dimension.

Il se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas éveillait. Il semblait que non.

A ses côtés Kôji semblait aussi estomaqués que Ron et Hermione devant ou bien Neville au fond pour ne pas se faire remarquer. A vrai dire le reste de la classe n'en revenait pas non plus.

Harry constata avec plaisir que même Malefoy s'était arrêté de ricaner pour regarder abasourdi son professeur favori.

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire attention. Je maintiens donc les points enlevés et votre devoir. Maintenant, veuillez reprendre vos livres page 127 » reprit le professeur.

Voilà qui était plus normal se dit Harry.

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement.

Rogue finit par leur donner congé.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Harry s'approcha de son professeur des potions en dandinant sur ses pieds, il se sentait mal à l'aise face à cet homme qu'il trouvait sinistre.

De plus, l'homme l'avait pris en grippe depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient vus sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faut à lui si son père lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il ne lui devait rien du tout, estimait Harry.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, il prit l'un de ses cahiers, copia un devoir alors qu'Harry regardait la pièce gêné.

Un cognement contre la porte se fit entendre.

« Entrez » dit Severus sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

Harry se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Sirius qui referma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Le visage d'Harry se mua de surprise en joie.

Il se demandait bien ce que venait faire son parrain chez Rogue mais qu'importe, il était debout et allait bien à ce qui semblait.

Harry se précipita dans les bras de Sirius oubliant totalement pendant un instant où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui.

« Sirius » fit le jeune Potter en souriant alors que les bras de Sirius se refermait sur lui.

Harry se plongea avec délectation dans les bras chaleureux et accueillants de son parrain respirant à pleine narine son odeur ambrée de musc.

« Harry » murmura Sirius à l'oreille de ce dernier en lui caressant les cheveux avec une grande douceur.

Sirius appréciait beaucoup son filleul qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il avait aussi besoin de l'affection que lui portait se dernier.

« Cette salle de classe n'est en aucun cas l'endroit pour vos démonstrations !! » coupa Severus qui tendit à Harry une feuille.

Ce dernier la saisit alors que Sirius le relâchait et regardait Severus.

Harry surprit le regard de son parrain envers le professeur des potions.

Cela n'avait rien d'un regard de haine.

Un regard concerné…

Harry constata les cernes sous les yeux de Sirius et sa fatigue évidente.

Que se passait-il ?

Se pouvait-il que la haine de Rogue soit la cause des maux de son parrain ?

Harry constata que son professeur regardait aussi son parrain.

Lui non plus ne le regardait pas avec haine.

Que s'était-il donc passé entre ces deux hommes ??

Harry aurait donné cher pour le savoir.

Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Sirius. Il irait faire son devoir chez lui et le lui demanderait.

Le silence régnait dans la salle alors que les deux hommes se dévisageaient sans animosité.

Sirius mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui le regarda.

« Harry, j'ai à parler à ton professeur si vous avez fini bien sûr… » dit Sirius à Harry en posant la question à Severus.

« Vous pouvez disposer monsieur Potter et veillez à ce que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus » accorda Severus.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi, Harry. A ce soir » lui dit Sirius alors qu'Harry s'éloignait son devoir à la main tandis que Severus s'asseyait sur l'une des tables.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sortit de la salle, Harry constata avec surprise que Crabbe, Goyle, les deux compagnons de Malefoy étaient devant la porte.

Il y avait aussi Draco bien sûr, Neville, Kôji, Ron et Hermione.

« Alors Potter ?» commença Draco qui regarda Harry furieusement - ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour s'attirer les foudres de Malefoy – « Comment se fait-il que ton parrain viennent voir Rogue ?? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, comme s'il avait la réponse à cette question, quoiqu'il aurait bien aimé l'avoir cette fameuse réponse car il se posait la même question.

« Que veux-tu que j'en sache Malefoy ? » fit Harry en haussant les épaules « A vrai dire, je mourrais d'envie de te poser la question. »

« Je te signale que c'est ton Griffondor de parrain qui est venu solliciter notre professeur, pas le contraire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » acheva sarcastiquement Draco Malefoy en croisant les bras.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ??

Les deux ennemis de foudroyèrent du regard, aucun ne voulant céder le pas sur l'autre.

Ron croisait les bras et faisait la moue prête à en découdre, Hermione regardait les deux acolytes de Malefoy d'un air farouche. Neville semblait perdu et ne savoir que faire au milieu de ce climat bagarreur.

Crabbe et Goyle serraient les poings et entouraient Draco comme pour lui servir de garde du corps.

« Et si on écoutait aux portes pour savoir ce qu'ils disent ? » proposa Kôji en une vaine tentative de réconciliation.

'Ce gars là aurait dû être Serpentard' pensèrent en même temps Draco et Harry.

Tous avaient envie de le faire, ils mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait derrière cette porte. Est-ce que les deux professeurs se bagarraient ?? S'entretuaient ?? Echangeaient des insultes ??

Les voir discuter calmement ne semblait pas une option envisageable pour aucun des deux camps.

Sirius était un Griffondor dans la plus pure des lignées tout comme Severus était plus que manifestement un Serpentard.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues que l'affrontement.

Chacun des deux camps avait élu son champion.

Et chacun d'entre eux désiraient assister à la bagarre certaine.

Comme si autre chose était possible entre un Griffondor et un Serpentard.

Inenvisageable !

Inimaginable !!

Impossible !!

« Alors on le fait ?? » demanda gauchement le gros Crabbe qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait à part qu'il y aurait peut être bientôt de la bagarre ce qui le réjouissait outre mesure.

La tension montait.

Les insultes commencèrent à fuser de toutes part.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sirius s'était approché de Severus qui s'était assis sur un bureau.

Il fit de même et s'assit en face de l'homme.

« Que me veux-tu Black ? » se hérissa Severus « D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici ? » finit par ajouter l'homme tout en noir.

Sirius sourit, Severus agissait comme un chat sauvage griffant tout ce qui approchait de lui et refusant toute compassion et les contacts.

Il savait que son garant allait lui poser la question.

Pourquoi était-il venu ??

C'était une très bonne question.

Après la visite de Dumbledore, il s'était à nouveau endormi.

Simplement, encore une fois, il fit ce même cauchemar, celui où il était poursuivi et torturé.

Il s'était réveillé en hurlant et trempé de sueur sur son lit.

Il s'était précipité aux toilettes pour vomir son repas de la veille se sentant nauséeux et très mal.

Il passa ensuite sous la douche essayant de se débarrasser de la désagréable sensation de sueur glacée que lui avait laissé cette nuit.

Il s'était ensuite peigné après s'être lavé les cheveux et habillé.

Puis, Sirius avait regagné sa cuisine mais la moindre de vue d'une quelconque nourriture lui donnait plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose.

Il sentit la peine revenir par vagues et menacer de le submerger complètement.

Il s'était effondré à terre en pleurs serrant de toutes ses forces son médaillon.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus.

Il hurla le nom de Severus à travers ses pleurs.

Il avait envie de le revoir, de sentir sa chaleur, de le serrer contre lui.

Sa présence agissait comme un charme magique envers ses démons intérieurs.

Sirius ne se sentait plus assez de forces pour pouvoir les affronter seuls.

Il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il le touche si possible.

Il ne cessait de penser à cela.

Il avait tant besoin de lui que cela lui faisait mal.

Il se décida, quitte à passer pour un fou, il fallait qu'il le fasse.

Il décida d'aller attendre Severus pour lui parler entre deux cours.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait, il trouverait sûrement le moment venu.

Sirius était descendu et avait attendu devant la porte du cachot où Severus donnait ses cours.

Il entendait parfois la voix du professeur des potions.

Rien que sa voix lui faisait un bien fou. Elle lui paraissait chaleureuse. Il était fou.

Les élèves avaient tous été surpris de le voir, surtout Malefoy qui avait voulu lui interdire l'entrée mais il lui jeta un regard qui avait dû passer pour glacial ou meutrier car le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas résisté outre mesure.

Sirius était là devant Severus. Il suffisait qu'il tende la main pour le toucher.

« J'ai besoin de toi » avoua Sirius.

Severus ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand.

Voyant la réaction de surprise de Severus, Sirius décida de pousser sa chance et lui saisit la main.

Puis n'y résistant plus il se leva et serra Severus contre lui.

Severus ne comprenait plus rien.

Voilà que Black se levait pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Il était devenu fou ??

Il ne le pensait pas mais en tout cas cette folie était agréable.

Severus entoura de ses bras tremblants la taille de Sirius sachant que l'homme avait besoin de réconfort.

Il avait aussi connu Azkaban, à un moindre degré que Sirius, bien sûr, il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Y retourner à période régulière tout en enseignant devait être plus cruel qu'y être constamment enfermé. On s'habituait à beaucoup de choses. Même à la douleur.

Severus le savait pertinemment.

Or ses alternances de noirs désespoirs et de liberté ne pouvaient qu'affecter terriblement Sirius.

« Je vais te préparer une potion, veux-tu ? » demanda Severus en repoussant de ses deux mains le corps chaud de Sirius qui lui semblait bien trop agréable.

Il fallait qu'il soit ferme.

Il ne pouvait pas céder de nouveau.

Il refusait de souffrir mille morts et tortures à cause de Sirius Black.

Une fois avait suffit.

Plus jamais une expérience pareille.

Sirius approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il suivit Severus qui se dirigeait vers son chaudron.

Ce dernier commença à mélanger des ingrédients.

« Tu aurais du rester au lit » le gronda Severus, d'un ton plutôt gentil.

« Je ne pouvais pas… » commença Sirius.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » le questionna Severus alors qu'il coupait une racine en petits morceaux.

« Ce cauchemar… » avoua Sirius comme si cela expliquait tout. « J'ai fait de nouveau le même… »

Il commença à pleurer.

A son grand étonnement, Severus s'approcha et sécha ses larmes.

Sirius se permit de l'enlacer à nouveau.

Il aimait trop la chaleur qui se dégageait du maître des potions et son odeur d'ingrédients mélangés si caractéristique.

Il finit par le relâcher avant que Severus ne se fâche.

Ce dernier continua sa potion.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda Severus finissant par briser le silence.

« … » Sirius s'approcha de l'homme qui remuait les ingrédients dans son chaudron.

Il se pencha sur son épaule pour regarder la mixture.

« Tu en fais beaucoup » constata Sirius.

« Comme ça tu auras des doses d'avance ».

Sirius posa sa main sur la taille de Severus, le besoin de le toucher était si urgent et si impérieux qu'il ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

Severus tressaillit.

« Excuse-moi… J'ai besoin de te toucher » avoua Sirius en bégayant et en rougissant « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela me fait un bien fou… Cela me calme et me détend ».

« Ah… » s'étonna Severus qui ne comprenait pas ce sentiment.

Mais si Sirius lui disait tout cela, c'était qu'il commençait à se confier.

Il en avait besoin.

« Albus est venu ce matin » reprit Sirius en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Je m'en doutais » dit Severus en rajoutant une pincée d'une poudre verte qui dégagea une fumée de la même couleur.

« Il m'a demandé ce que j'avais »

« Logique… Je lui ai dit que tu étais fatigué et que je t'avais juste donné une potion pour dormir » expliqua Severus.

Sirius sourit, il avait dit la même chose.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ?? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?? » demanda Severus en se retournant.

« Non pas du tout… C'est juste que j'ai dit la même chose mais je doute fortement qu'Albus me croit ».

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne croit pas un mot de ce que nous avons dit plutôt !! » répliqua Severus.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Cela faisait du bien de rire.

Sirius observa que Severus était vraiment beau quand il souriait. Il devrait le faire plus souvent.

« Tu es beau quand souris, Sevy » murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Severus.

Ce dernier rougit comme une tomate.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises » bafouilla Severus « Bois ça, je pense que cela te fera du bien » fit Severus en tendant une bouteille remplie de la potion. « Cependant, la meilleure médecine serait de te confier à Remus, tu sais ? »

Severus continua de remplir d'autres bouteilles de potions alors que Sirius en avalait une dose.

Il se sentit soulagé et plus calme rapidement.

« Certainement, Severus mais je ne peux pas lui dire… Il est si heureux que je en veux pas gâcher son bonheur, tu comprends ? »

« Je comprends mais vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ?? A moins que l'amitié entre Griffondor ne soit qu'une légende ? » questionna Severus.

« Remus et Grâce sont des gens formidables, je les aime tous les deux beaucoup. Comment devrais-je agir selon toi ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Je n'ai pas de solution » avoua Severus. « Mais si ce sont tes amis, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de t'aider. Ne leur dis pas tout si tu ne veux pas les inquiéter mais ils se doutent de quelque chose. Pense aussi à toi » finit le maître des potions.

« Tu as certainement raison » soupira Sirius.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus et lui prit ses deux mains.

Il les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa avec douceur.

« Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Sevy » finit par dire Sirius.

L'usage du surnom d'enfance et le geste de Sirius fit battre plus vite le cœur de Severus qui ne dit rien.

Un silence gêné se fit dans la salle interrompu par des bruits de vifs échanges à l'extérieur de la salle de cours.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus se précipita dehors ouvrant la porte brusquement suivi de prêt par Sirius tout aussi inquiet.

L'arrivée des deux professeurs stoppa immédiatement les changes d'insultes entre d'une part Malefoy et ses acolytes et d'autre part Harry accompagné d'Hermione et de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut du diable ? » explosa Severus.

Le silence se fit en deux minutes.

Crabbe retira sa main de la chevelure d'Hermione dont il avait arraché quelques mèches tandis que celle-ci cessait ses griffures. Harry et Draco rangèrent leurs baguettes qu'ils avaient sorti.

Ron cessa de tirer la langue à Goyle qui tentait de le frapper sans succès.

Quant à Neville, il était effondré par terre ne sachant que faire alors que Kôji se retrouvait étalé par terre avec la marque de la porte sur la figure car il avait tenté d'écouter à la porte mais n'avait rien saisit de la conversation.

« Tous le monde en détention ce soir !! » hurla Severus « 50 points en moins pour Griffondor et Serpentard !!»

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous bagarré ? » demanda Sirius en croisant les bras « Quant à toi, Kôji, je tu me feras 20 pages d'écriture avec marqué 'Je ne dois pas écouter aux portes' sans magie bien sûr, tu me feras ça pour demain compris ? » ajouta sévèrement Sirius.

« Alors, j'attends une explication !!» s'écria Severus en croissant les bras.

Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait Sirius et Rogue d'accord sur quelque chose. Parfois la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Draco s'esclaffa aussi mort de rire pour la même raison qu'Harry.

« 5 points en moins pour Potter et Malfoy pour irrespect envers professeur » fit sévèrement Severus furieux.

« Je suis désolé professeur » commença Neville.

« Oui monsieur Longbotome… Pour une fois, vous semblez le seul ici à posséder ne serait ce qu'une once de raison » se hérissa Severus.

Neville regarda nerveusement Rogue qui le détestait autant que lui le craignait.

Sirius rassura le jeune homme quelque peu enveloppé d'un sourire.

« C'est une dispute entre Griffondor et Serpentard… En fait, on se demandait qui de vous deux allait gagner » expliqua maladroitement Neville en se tortillant nerveusement à cause du regard noir de Rogue sur lui.

Sirius regarda Severus qui haussa les épaules, les deux professeurs esquissèrent un sourire de connivence que remarqua Draco ce qui ne manquât pas de l'étonner, sourire vite réprimé.

« Rassure-toi, Neville, nous ne nous disputions pas… J'avais besoin d'une potion. Severus est le seul à pouvoir me la fabriquer. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il fallait juste qu'il la prépare » expliqua Sirius en souriant.

L'usage du prénom de Rogue dans la bouche fit grimacer de surprise tant Draco qu'Harry.

'Décidément, il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux là' pensa Draco qui aurait bien donné jusqu'à la dernière de ses chemises pour savoir quoi.

A SUIVRE…


	18. Chapitre 18

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath ma béta lectrice, Mano et Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^ Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^

Chapitre 18 Pouldard – Cours de potions 

Les Serpentard : Draco et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent les premiers dans le cachot qui servait de lieu de cours pour les potions.

Le professeur Rogue leva les yeux de son livre d'un air ennuyé et déçu par leur attitude qui n'était pas celle d'un Serpentard. Il leur donna un devoir particulièrement ardu en disposant les trois garçons à des distances suffisamment éloignées l'une de l'autre pour les empêcher de s'aider.

Draco grommela entre ces dents, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait une détention avec Rogue.

C'était à cause de ces maudits Griffondor !

Ces derniers arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

Rogue donna un devoir à Ron, Hermione et Harry qu'il installa entre les Serpentard afin d'éviter toutes tricheries.

Il donna un autre devoir à faire à Neville, quelque peu surpris de ce traitement vu que le professeur le détestait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était indulgent.

Quant à Kôji, Rogue le fit asseoir devant et lui donna deux devoirs tout en lui confisquant sa baguette.

Harry commença à plancher sur son devoir. Aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas sa journée.

Il eut cependant le plaisir de voir que Draco semblait autant de difficultés que lui pour ce fameux devoir.

Hermione le rendit en premier à Rogue, ce qui n'étonna personne.

Puis se fut au tour de Neville de rendre le sien quelques minutes après, ce à la surprise de tous.

Draco renifla de mépris, à ne pas en douter, ce bouffon avait dû rendre feuille blanche.

Le jeune Serpentard s'absorba aussitôt dans son devoir, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de finir sa soirée dans ce sinistre cachot.

Quelle idée avoir pris cet endroit pour salle de classe !!

Rogue commença à corriger les devoirs tout en observant avec attention que personne ne copiait.

Il régnait un silence quasi religieux dans la salle interrompu seulement par quelques grattements de plumes sur les parchemins.

Draco et Harry finirent leurs devoirs en même temps puis sortirent.

Harry vit qu'Hermione discutait avec Neville.

« Alors Neville, t'as rendu feuille blanche ? » demanda Draco d'un ton acide.

« Pas du tout !! » bafouilla le jeune garçon en rougissant.

« T'es jaloux Draco ? » répliqua Hermione « T'as pas su faire ton devoir et t'éprouves le besoin de te venger ?? »

« Pas du tout Granger ! » renifla avec mépris Draco. « Tout le monde ici sait fort bien que les potions ne sont pas la matière de prédilection de ce cher Neville ! »

« Suffit vous deux !! » ordonna sèchement Ron qui venait de sortir.

Hermione lui lança un regard courroucé tandis que Draco était plutôt amusé mais il fit ce qu'on lui disait.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se disputer » expliqua le jeune garçon à tâches de rousseur « Pas la peine d'avoir une deuxième punition, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Ron » approuva Harry.

« Surtout que le devoir était particulièrement ardu. Rogue ne nous as pas ménagé ! » avoua Draco.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Draco surpris d'être du même avis sur un sujet.

« J'ai des devoirs à faire. Je rentre en salle commune » annonça Hermione qui ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le même endroit que Draco.

« Je t'accompagne » proposa gentiment Neville.

Ils partirent.

« Alors Weasley, tu n'accompagnes pas ta petite copine ? » interrogea Draco d'un ton curieux mais pas sarcastique pour une fois.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'Harry posait une main sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours.

« Ca va pas très fort entre Ron et Hermione » expliqua Harry « Ce serait bien de ne pas trop aborder le sujet, tu veux Draco ? »

Draco regarda Harry puis Ron.

Il s'approcha du jeune garçon roux qui avait les larmes aux yeux, sortit de sa poche un chocolat et lui tendit.

« Désolé, je savais pas. Tiens prends ça, il paraît que t'aimes les sucreries » dit gentiment le blond.

Ron sécha ses larmes et avala le bonbon.

« Délicieux » dit il en mâchouillant le bonbon.

Harry était surpris du comportement de Draco. Comme Rogue aujourd'hui, il s'était montré compréhensif. C'était à se demander ce qui se passait et s'il n'avait pas débarqué dans une autre dimension.

Ron et Harry s'assirent à terre, suivi de près par Draco.

Pour la première fois, les trois jeunes gens eurent une conversation non seulement civile mais plaisante. Le Quidditch qu'aimait les trois jeunes garçons fut le principal sujet de conversation ils parlèrent tactique et entraînement.

« Hey Ron » commença Draco « Pourquoi tu ne rejoins pas l'équipe d'Harry ? »

Ron rougit nerveusement et bafouilla une excuse incompréhensible déviant la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant.

« Il a pas les moyens d'acheter un nouveau balai au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Draco » dit Harry en guise d'explication.

Ron détourna la tête gêné.

« Ah… » bafouilla Draco gêné d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat « Désolé ».

Sur ce, Kôji sortit de la salle. Harry et Ron se levèrent, ils dirent au revoir au jeune Serpentard à la grande surprise de Kôji qui se disait que décidément il manquait tous les évènements piquants de cette école.

« A bientôt, Draco, cela a été très agréable de discuter avec toi comme ça » fit Harry.

« Faudra qu'on remette ça » proposa Ron. « Encore merci pour le chocolat !».

« De rien, bonne soirée » répondit le blond en serrant les mains que lui tendaient Harry et Ron.

Crabbe et Goyle finirent par montrer le bout de leur nez au bout d'un temps qui sembla très long à Draco attendant seul. Ils étaient suivis par le professeur Rogue.

Crabbe et Goyle marmonnaient visiblement peu ravis par leur devoir.

« J'ai faim » s'écria Goyle ce qui lui valu un regard noir chargé de reproches de la part de Rogue.

Crabbe le suivit tandis que Draco suivit son parrain dans ses appartements.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Quant à Harry, Kôji et Ron, ils marchaient.

« Quelle corvée de recopier toutes ces lignes » s'exclama Kôji furieux en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le vide. « Harry !! Pourquoi ton parrain m'a t-il fait copier ces satanés lignes ?» finit-il en secouant sa main endolorie.

« Après tout c'est ta faute » commença Ron. « Il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes et te faire surprendre. »

« Mais vous le faites bien vous !! » protesta l'asiatique.

« Oui, mais nous on ne se fait pas prendre au moins !! » ajouta malicieusement Ron.

« Dites, les garçons, j'ai une question » ajouta Kôji.

« Encore !!» firent ensemble d'un ton las Harry et Ron.

« Bien disons que c'est plus que surprenant de vous trouver en train de discuter civilement avec votre ennemi de toujours : Draco. J'aurais bien aimé savoir comment un tel miracle avait pu avoir lieu » s'enquit Kôji curieux de tout et de rien.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. C'est vrai que la situation était plus qu'étrange.

Mais ils avaient apprécié de discuter ainsi avec Draco sans animosité.

Cela changeait ils avaient vu le vrai Draco, celui sans son masque de noblesse et de sang pur.

Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, tant Ron qu'Harry s'étaient découverts un point commun avec le Serpentard : le Quidditch.

Harry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle avec son parrain. Est-ce qu'une amitié entre Griffondor et 

Serpentard était possible ? Comment ?

Il espérait que Sirius ne se mettrai pas en colère parce qu'il avait trouvé Draco sympathique, cela ne semblait pas son genre mais c'était certes surprenant et étrange.

Kôji ne comprit pas la complicité entre Ron et Harry à propos de Draco.

Il devait régner une étrange atmosphère dans cette école réconciliant les ennemis de toujours.

Tout d'abord les professeurs Black et Rogue puis Ron, Harry et Draco.

C'était à en perdre son japonais !!

En cet instant il se prit à trouver les gens de Pouldard étranges.

Les trois garçons finirent par regagner les appartements de Griffondor.

Sur le pas de la porte, Harry dit au revoir à ses deux amis.

« Je vais dormir chez Sirius. A demain » dit le jeune garçon en agitant la main.

« Bonne soirée Harry » lui souhaita Ron.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Appartements de Severus Rogue

Draco suivit son parrain dans ses appartements.

Severus s'assit à sa table corrigeant ce qui lui restait de copies tandis que Draco, connaissant son parrain, prépara le thé ainsi que des biscuits.

Il arrangea la table en disposant les affaires commençant par mettre le thé, puis des biscuits et gâteaux.

« Professeur » dit Draco en s'adressant à Severus absorbé dans sa lecture. « C'est prêt ! »

« Merci Draco » dit Severus en laissant les devoirs de côté.

Draco servit le thé, ils burent tous les deux.

Au bout de quelques instants, Severus se leva et fit signe à Draco.

« Allons nous installer sur le canapé, veux-tu ?? » proposa Severus.

Draco le suivit.

« Je t'écoute Draco » fit Severus en s'asseyant confortablement sur son canapé. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Je t'écoute. »

Draco s'assit en face de son parrain.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer ni quoi lui dire mais c'était la seule solution qu'il envisageait.

A qui d'autre pouvait-il se confier ?

A Crabbe et Goyle ? Ces deux imbéciles penseraient qu'il faisait une bonne plaisanterie et se moquerait de lui.

Aux Serpentard ?? Il perdrait tout crédit à leurs yeux.

A son père ?? Celui l'enverrait en pension ou l'enfermerait à vie, pire il le marierai de force avec l'une de ces suffisantes et superficielles jeunes Serpentard.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter ça.

S'expliquer face au concerné ?

Pour lui dire quoi ??

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer ni depuis quand cela durait mais il devait admettre un fait : il n'était en rien attiré par les jeunes filles et une paire d'yeux bruns le fascinait bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dus.

Draco soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Severus le regardait avec indulgence et attendait.

Draco sentit monter en lui une bouffée d'affection pour cet homme qui se comportait plus comme un père pour lui que Lucius, son propre père absorbé par ses histoires et machinations.

Severus était la seule personne à s'intéresser à lui en tant qu'être.

Il passait du temps avec Draco parce qu'il était lui non parce qu'il était le seul héritier des Malefoy.

Pour cela, Draco le respectait et éprouvait même de l'affection pour son parrain réputé si froid.

Il était vrai que Severus n'était pas du genre à le border ou à lui raconter des histoires pour l'endormir. Néanmoins, Draco savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son parrain en cas de problème.

Severus regardait son filleul avec douceur et indulgence.

« Tu ne sais pas par où commencer, n'est-ce pas ?? » finit par demander le professeur.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Explique moi ce qui t'inquiètes, après nous aviserons, qu'en penses-tu Draco ? » proposa Severus.

« C'est à dire… » commença Draco en hésitant « Je ne sais pas comment vous allez prendre la chose… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas de ma réaction. Tu as besoin de te confier non ? » l'encouragea Severus en croisant ses jambes.

« Oui » avoua dans un murmure Draco.

Le jeune garçon regarda confus son parrain, par où commencer ? Que dire ??

Soudain, les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche et il parla.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Appartements de Sirius Black

Harry frappa à la porte, Sirius lui ouvrit alors qu'il était en tablier et tenait une louche à la main.

La vision d'un des soi-disant plus grands criminels que le monde de la magie ait connu en tablier de cuisine le fit rire.

« Ben quoi » protesta Sirius. « Il est pas beau mon tablier ?? »

« Si splendide !! » pouffa Harry en cachant son sourire derrière ses mains. « Disons que je ne t'imaginais pas cuisiner Sirius ».

« Allez rentre, faut que je réduise mon feu sinon ça va brûler » fit Sirius en ouvrant grand la porte.

Harry le suivit dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait de délicieuses odeurs.

« Ca sent super bon… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Une ratatouille recette maison » répondit Sirius en plongeant une cuillère dedans et en la proposant à Harry : « Tu veux goûter ? »

« Bien volontiers !! Je n'ai pas mangé et j'ai faim » dit Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour avaler la cuillère de ratatouille. « MMMM… Un vrai délice !! »

« C'est presque fini, mets le couvert, veux-tu Harry ? »

« Sûr !! » fit Harry en prenant des assiettes et en dressant la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Harry mangeaient la délicieuse ratatouille.

Une fois le repas fini, Harry aida Sirius à laver la vaisselle puis ils s'installèrent devant la télé moldu qu'avait ramené Sirius.

« Dis Sirius, je peux rester ce soir ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr Harry !! Tu es toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais ? »

Harry se précipita dans les bras de son parrain pour se lover contre lui.

« Sirius, je voulais m'excuser… » commença Harry.

« T'excuser ?? Mais pourquoi Harry ? Tu n'as rien fait !! » protesta Sirius en gardant son filleul sur ses genoux.

« Je t'ai négligé !! » affirma le jeune garçon avec force.

La surprise fit place à un merveilleux sourire sur le visage de Sirius.

« Oh Harry !! » s'exclama Sirius en le serrant fort contre lui. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je sais que tu as une petite amie… Je ne t'en veux pas du tout… Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?? Je suis content si tu es heureux, ton bonheur compte beaucoup pour moi… Après tout j'ai promis à James de veiller sur toi et je le fais avec plaisir !! »

« Mais je n'ai pas été très correct… J'aurais dû venir te voir plus souvent… Seulement Cho…. » commença Harry sans finir sa phrase.

« Seulement Cho quoi ?? Elle a peur de moi comme les autres élèves, n'est-ce pas ? » continua amèrement Sirius qui pourtant faisait tout pour ne pas effrayer ses élèves sans obtenir beaucoup de succès.

Une réputation est plus facile à faire qu'à défaire même s'il se savait innocent constat-il amèrement.

« Je suis désolé Sirius »

« Tu n'y es pour rien Harry » répliqua Sirius. « Si tu lui laisses le temps, elle finira sûrement par apprendre à me connaître et m'appréciera ».

Harry fit une moue de doute.

Avec Cho, ils avaient déjà maintes fois abordés ce sujet sans pour autant tomber d'accord. Harry aimait Cho mais il refusait d'abandonner son parrain pour elle. Sirius était comme un second père et il l'aimait tout aussi tendrement. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours se confier à son parrain.

Il soupira.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Sirius ? » demanda encore une fois Harry.

« Ca va bien Harry » dit Sirius en passant une main fatiguée sur son front. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos… J'ai perdu l'habitude de travailler tu sais ? » continua t-il plus joyeusement. « Il faut que je me réadapte à ce rythme… Il faut dire que retourner à Azkaban me pèse aussi… Mais somme toute, je vais plutôt bien. Les élèves commencent à aimer mes cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, les Griffondor t'adorent. Tu es très intéressant, tes cours sont si vivants, j'adore y assister » confirma Harry.

« Merci Harry… De plus, Severus me donne une potion qui m'aide. Ca me fait du bien… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ? » dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Si tu le dis… Si tu as le moindre problème, j'espère que tu viendras me voir Sirius… J'aimerai tellement pouvoir t'aider, tu sais… »

« Ta présence et savoir que tu m'aimes m'aident énormément Harry… » répondit Sirius. « Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ?? Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? »

« Ca marche pas très fort entre eux » avoua Harry.

« Pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna Sirius. « C'est vrai qu'ils me semblaient moins complices ces derniers temps. »

« Ils arrêtent pas de se disputer… A chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble, Ron critique Hermione qui boude. Ils sont tous les deux très malheureux. »

« Bref en un mot qu'en mille, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz » résuma Sirius.

« Oui… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ils me prennent de plus en plus à partie dans leurs disputes. Que dois-je faire ? » questionna Harry qui n'avait jamais affronté ce genre de situation jusqu'alors.

« Tu ne peux rien faire… Peut être devrais-tu suggérer à Ron et à Hermione de faire une pause dans leur couple… »

« Une pause ??? Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il faudrait qu'ils redeviennent amis comme auparavant… On s'entendait si bien tous les trois » dit avec nostalgie Harry.

« Tu ne peux rien y faire Harry… Ce sont presque des adultes maintenant, c'est à eux de prendre leurs décisions en leur âme et conscience… Toi, tu ne peux que leur prouver ton amitié. »

Harry ne dit rien mais se rendait aux arguments de Sirius.

Il espérait que tout redevienne comme avant même si cela semblait impossible.

Harry inspira un grand coup.

« J'ai encore deux questions si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Sirius » hasarda Harry.

« Je t'en prie, Harry » fit Sirius en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

« Comment dire…. Est-ce que tu crois qu'une amitié entre un Griffondor et un Serpentard est possible ? » bafouilla rapidement le jeune garçon.

Sirius blêmit.

Pourquoi entre toute les personnes, Harry lui posait-il cette question à lui, son parrain ??

Savait-il quelque chose ??

Non impossible !!

Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi son parrain était devenu d'un coup aussi pâle qu'une aspirine, il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?? Avait-il fait une gaffe ??

« Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te poser une question gênante » s'excusa Harry.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Harry ? » demanda Sirius en se reprenant.

« C'est à dire… Tu sais on était en retenue avec Rogue…. » commença Harry. « Hermione a fini la première suivi de Neville. Enfin, Draco et moi avons fini en même temps. Hermione et Draco se sont disputés. Depuis que Draco l'a traité de 'Sang de Bourbe', Hermione a une sacrée dent contre Draco. Enfin Ron est intervenu pour les séparer puis Neville et Hermione ont décidés de partir…. Et enfin, tu vois… »

« Non je ne vois pas » reconnu Sirius visiblement soulagé et qui souriait. « Explique-moi, veux-tu ? »

« Ben, Ron, Draco et moi avons parlé Quidditch… C'était cool et intéressant… J'ai vraiment aimé parler avec Draco, Ron aussi tu sais… Et Draco avait l'air content… Etrange, non ? Il n'est pas aussi prétentieux qu'il en a l'air, enfin quand il est seul » ajouta Harry avec une grimace.

« Je comprends Harry. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore serait ravi que les deux maisons ennemies depuis toujours se réconcilient enfin. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté là… Quant à moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fais comme tu le sens Harry… Seulement fais attention à ce que diront les autres, ils peuvent être cruels sans le savoir » ajouta Sirius.

« Cruel ? » interrogea Harry surpris de l'indulgence de son parrain.

« Bien des Serpentard comme des Griffondor n'accepteront pas que vous puissiez vous entendre » expliqua Sirius qui en savait quelque chose. « Il vous faudra être discrets ».

« Mais tu penses que c'est possible ? Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

«Beaucoup de choses que tu penses aujourd'hui impossible ne le sont pas en fait… » murmura Sirius très sérieux et pensif. « Et non je ne suis pas fâché Harry, pourquoi le serais-je ?? Au contraire, je suis fier que tu sois mon filleul. Tu sais faire abstraction de ta maison pour te lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un… Pour moi, c'est cela être véritablement un Griffondor. »

Harry sourit à son parrain et l'embrassa pour le remercier.

« Je t'adore Sirius !! » dit Harry en se jetant à son cou.

« N'exagères pas tout même ! » sourit Sirius en pinçant affectueusement le nez d'Harry.

« Encore une chose qui m'intrigue » ajouta Harry.

« Que de questions aujourd'hui !! Tu tiens la grande forme Harry ! »

« Disons que quelque chose m'étonne…. »

« Oui ? » interrogea Sirius.

« Quelles sont exactement tes relations avec Rogue ? » demanda curieux Harry en faisant pâlir son parrain.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Appartements de Severus Rogue

Draco expliqua donc à Severus ce qui l'embêtait et le turlupinait depuis un certain temps.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment je m'en suis aperçu ni comment cela s'est fait… D'ailleurs, même en raisonnant logiquement je ne comprends pas mon attirance pour ce type !! » cracha Draco avec mélo.

« Un type ?? Tu veux dire que ce qui te dérange c'est que tu préfères les garçons aux filles ? » l'interrogea Severus.

« C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose qui m'inquiète et que je ne comprends pas… Je me demande si je suis normal. » avoua Draco.

« Tu es normal Draco ! » affirma avec force Severus. « Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour cela, tu sais ce sont des choses qui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment… Ou peut être que les gens avouent plus aisément maintenant cet état de fait alors qu'avant c'était tabou… De plus, on ne peut pas dire que tes modèles que tu as t'ont montré autre chose »

« Mes modèles ?? » demanda Draco.

« Je parlais de Lucius et de moi, Draco. »

« C'est vrai que vous êtes gay aussi…. »

Draco semblait gêné et hésitant. Severus lui lança un regard qui l'incitait à continuer.

« Je me demandais quelque chose professeur ? Mais je ne sais si je peux… » fit comme préambule Draco. « Je me demandais enfin pour vous, vous savez, non ? »

Severus lui lança un regard froid.

« Tu veux dire comment je m'en suis aperçu Draco ?? » demanda froidement le professeur.

Le jeune Serpentard approuva de la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que les circonstances exactes te concernent Draco… »

Devant l'air chiffonné de son filleul, Severus ajouta. « Simplement, je me suis rapidement rendu compte de quelque chose, que j'étais différent… Très simplement… Je n'étais pas attiré par les filles Draco, je ne l'ai jamais été… C'est aussi simple que cela… J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence… Mais cela n'est pas une tare d'être homosexuel, Draco… L'important est que tu sois heureux » affirma le professeur en caressant les cheveux de son élève.

« Merci pour tout professeur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos paroles me rassurent et me font un bien fou… »

« De rien, Draco. Continue je t'en prie, tu n'en as pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que je ne sais pas comment mais je pense toujours à la même personne, j'ai envie d'être à ces côtés, de mieux la connaître… Enfin ce genre de choses, cela ne m'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à là…. » reprit Draco.

« Les symptômes me semblent classiques… Je pense que tu es amoureux Draco ».

« Vous pensez que c'est ça ce que j'éprouve envers lui ? »

« Je ne peux pas l'affirmer mais il semblerait… Vas-tu enfin me dire de qui il s'agit ?? » demanda curieusement Severus.

« … Il s'agit de… Ron » lança Draco tout à trac dans un seul souffle et en se cachant son visage rouge de confusion dans ses mains.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	19. Chapitre 19

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrice Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^

Chapitre 19 

Appartements de Sirius Black

« Quelles sont exactement tes relations avec Rogue ? » demanda Harry curieux.

Sirius pâlit à ces mots.

La question imposa un silence pesant dans le salon de Sirius.

« Que veux-tu dire par là Harry ??? » bafouilla Sirius qui ne savait que dire.

« Tu es tout pâle, Sirius, ça ne va pas ?? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Ca va » fit d'un geste las Sirius.

« Si ma question t'embête, tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre, tu sais ? » insista Harry en voyant la gêne de son parrain.

Le silence se prolongea longtemps.

Un silence gêné, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat tandis que Sirius ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Tu sais Harry… » commença Sirius en hésitant « C'est une longue histoire… Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais envie de l'entendre… »

« Mais Sirius… Je ne veux pas te forcer à te confier… Sache que cependant, tu peux tout me dire… On dirait que tu as le cœur lourd » observa Harry.

« Harry…Je ne sais plus si je déteste Severus » confia Sirius en pleurant.

Harry enlaça son parrain ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait. Seulement, il réalisait qu'il était désespéré. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi mais d'autre part, il ne savait pas non plus comment l'aider.

« Il t'a offert une façon de t'innocenter, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas le haïr» tenta d'expliquer Harry.

« Oh Harry…. » pleura Sirius « C'est plus compliqué que ça…. Comment te dire ça ??? Je ne sais même pas si tu peux le comprendre ou même si tu es prêt à l'accepter… Moi-même, je suis forcé de l'admettre, ce qui n'est pas facile ».

Harry ne comprenait goutte à ce que disait son parrain, on aurait dit du chinois.

Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre, réfléchit en silence puis finit par ajouter : « Sirius, je ne veux que ton bonheur… »

« Merci Harry » fit Sirius en séchant ses larmes et en lui souriant.

« Par contre je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure, tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne ? »

Sirius lui sourit, se racla la gorge et reprit en hésitant « Disons que les relations entre Severus et moi remontent à longtemps. Je l'ai blessé sans m'en rendre compte et l'ai fait souffrir sans le vouloir. Tu sais il y a des choses qui sont parfois très dures à admettre, non ?? Comme pour toi admettre que Draco pourrait être autre chose qu'un ennemi n'est pas facile, tu vois ce que j'essaye de te dire ? »

Harry opina.

« Bref, disons que pour résumer j'ai compris des choses importantes trop tard et que je n'ai pas pu ni voulu revenir en arrière. J'avais trop peur, tu comprends ?? » reprit Sirius.

« J'avoue que non. » reconnu Harry en se grattant la tête.

« Mm… » se racla la gorge Sirius « Comment dire ça sans te choquer ?? »

« N'ai pas peur de me choquer Sirius, j'ai vu et affronté plus de choses que tu ne crois ».

« Bien… Si tu préfères, je n'aime pas les femmes… Enfin elles ne m'attirent pas, tu comprends ?? » avoua Sirius en un demi-murmure.

Harry leva les sourcils.

C'est cela que son parrain avait tant de mal à avouer ??

Il se mit à rire franchement.

Sirius le regarda étonné.

« Pourquoi ris-tu Harry ? » demanda le parrain à son filleul.

« Tu sais Sirius, cela ne me choque pas que tu sois gay… Tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur » déclara Harry. « Ce qui me fait rire c'est que j'avais l'impression que tu allais m'annoncer quelque chose de pire. Alors finalement si ce n'est que ça, me voilà soulagé !! »

« Tu sais Harry, cela te paraît normal et facile à accepter… Mais pour moi, cela a été un véritable choc, une remise en question totale… J'ai toujours rêvé de fonder une famille et d'avoir plein d'enfants… Mais c'est tout simplement impossible » avoua Sirius.

« Je suis ta famille Sirius ! » déclara avec ardeur Harry.

« Merci Harry… Pour en revenir à ta question… » reprit Sirius « Disons que j'ai besoin de Severus… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela… Mais il est le seul avec qui je me sente en sécurité surtout après mes séjours à Azkaban… C'est fou non ??? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas facile à admettre, pour moi non plus tu sais… » continua Sirius. « Disons que Severus ne se moque pas de moi et lui sait ce que c'est d'être enfermé à Azkaban… Tu ne m'en veux pas Harry ? »

« Comment pourrais-je-t'en vouloir Sirius ?? »

« Merci Harry… Pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas t'en dire plus…. Au fait » ajouta Sirius. « Je préférais que tu ne parles à personne de ce que je viens de te confier, tu comprends ?? »

« Bien sûr Sirius… Je me tairais. »

Sirius et Harry finirent de discuter pendant que le jeune garçon entamait le devoir donné par son professeur des potions qu'il ne pouvait plus détester après ce qu'il avait fait et faisait pour aider Sirius… Même si ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux…

*****     *****     *****     *****

Appartements de Severus Rogue

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux à la déclaration de son filleul.

Il était attiré par Ron ??

Par Merlin !!

Cela n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre ??

N'importe qui !! Potter ou même Longbottom valait mieux que Weasley !!

Pas qu'il détestait la famille rouquine, ce n'était pas ça le problème…

C'était Lucius en l'occurrence le problème.

Il haïssait Arthur Weasley.

Il avait juré sa perte.

Lucius aurait fort bien compris que son fils Draco s'attache à un jeune garçon et entame une relation avec lui, en se mariant bien sûr.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait ??

Severus savait que Lucius avait un amant quelconque, il ne lui avait jamais demandé qui. Peu lui importait… Surtout que Malefoy n'avait toujours pas renoncé à le mettre dans son lit ce qu'il se refusait à concéder.

Lucius n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tendre et prenait les autres pour des jouets qu'il pouvait jeter quand il en avait envie sans prendre en compte leurs sentiments.

« De Ron Weasley ? » répéta encore abasourdi Severus. Il avait du mal à en revenir.

'C'est une catastrophe' pensa t-il mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Draco qui se sentait déjà suffisamment mal. Point besoin d'en rajouter.

Severus se leva et prit doucement Draco dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Le jeune Serpentard se laissa aller pour une fois à cette douce sensation.

Personne ne les voyait. Pour une fois ils pouvaient se permettre un peu de douceur et non de porter constamment le masque glacial des Serpentard.

Longtemps Draco resta ainsi dans les bras de son parrain. C'était si agréable.

« Que dois-je faire ?? » demanda le blond en se redressant.

« L'important est que tu sois heureux, Draco » affirma Severus. « Essaye de te rapprocher de Ron… Fais les choses naturellement et à ton rythme ».

« A mon rythme ?? »

« Il faudra lui laisser aussi le temps d'accepter cette idée, ce n'est pas si facile ! ».

« J'ignore comment m'y prendre à vrai dire » avoua Draco.

« Je suis sûr que tu le sauras quand tu seras face à lui… J'ai une idée, je vais associer un Serpentard et un Griffondor pour la prochaine potion, je te mettrai avec Ron. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ce serait formidable » avoua Draco qui ne savait comment remercier son parrain. « Ca m'aidera je pense, au moins pour démarrer. Merci professeur Rogue »

« Je te souhaite bonne chance Draco »

« Un jour j'espère pouvoir vous rendre la pareille, professeur… »

« Pas la peine, je ne fais pas ça pour que tu me sois redevable, Draco. Je souhaite ton bonheur »

« Il n'empêche… dites professeur.. » dit Draco en regardant attentivement Severus.

« Oui ? »

« Vous croyez que c'est possible à un Serpentard d'avoir des vrais amis ?? »

« A vrai dire, je l'ignore Draco. Tes amis Serpentard le seront parce que tu peux leur apporter quelque chose. Ce ne seront pas des amis désintéressés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas parmi les Serpentard que tu auras ce type d'amis. »

« A vrai dire je m'en doutais. En tant que Malefoy, c'est mon nom qui les intéresse. Qu'importe ce que je ressens ou si je souffre, seul mon nom les intéresse. C'est comme une partie d'échecs avec des chardons tout autour… Parfois j'envie les Griffondor, l'amitié leur semble quelque chose de si normal et de si naturel que j'aimerai faire pareil… »

« Je comprends Draco mais tout comme moi, en tant que vrai Serpentard tu es incapable de te comporter autrement, avoue-le » énonça Rogue.

« Oui… Ainsi donc l'amitié est impossible à un Serpentard ? »

« Si tu penses à un autre Serpentard, il te faudra toujours te méfier… » commença Severus. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Draco ?? »

« Ce soir, après la punition que vous avez donnée, j'ai un peu discuté avec Potter et Weasley… Et j'ai trouvé cela agréable » avoua le blondinet.

« Je vois… Draco, suis ton instinct… Je pense que tu peux avoir une certaine confiance en Potter ou Weasley… Seulement fais attention à ce que cela ne se sache pas… Je dis cela dans ton intérêt bien sûr » fut la réponse de Severus.

Draco se leva s'apprêtant à partir. Alors qu'il était sur le palier de la porte avec Severus, le jeune Malefoy, qui avait bien grandi durant l'été comme beaucoup de jeunes gens à Pouldard, se retourna vers son parrain pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue.

Surpris, ce dernier ne dit rien.

« Professeur, merci pour vos précieux conseils… Autre chose de plus personnel vous concernant… »

Severus fronça les sourcils, quelque peu déconcerté.

Voyant que son parrain ne disait rien, Draco poursuivit : « Y a t-il quelque chose entre vous et le professeur Black ?? Quelque chose de plus que des relations entre professeurs, je veux dire. »

Severus blanchit.

Cela se voyait-il donc tant que ça ??

Il était si faible quand Sirius était là, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Le professeur des potions éprouvait tellement de sentiments mitigés envers Black.

C'était l'une des rares personnes avec qui il avait des relations sociales.

« De la haine » fut la réponse de Severus à Draco.

Draco ne dit rien et partit en laissant son parrain seul face à ses pensées, ses livres et ses devoirs.

En regagnant la tour des Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de constater que la réponse de son parrain avait été bien trop longue à venir pour être vraie et ne pas cacher autre chose. Il mènerai son enquête.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Les jours suivants furent des plus calmes.

Sirius avait fini par avouer à Remus qu'il était sujet à de nombreux cauchemars mais qu'il allait mieux, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il avait aussi présenté Harry à ses parents qui l'avaient accueillis à bras ouverts.

Le seul événement notable fut que le professeur Trelawney, qui enseignait la divination, annonça à tous les élèves qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle partirait très bientôt en congé maternité.

Cette nouvelle ne manqua pas de réjouir tous les élèves surtout Harry qui en avait marre qu'elle lui prédise sa mort à chaque cours.

Comme Severus l'avait dit, il fit mélanger Serpentard et Griffondor lors de son cours, ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter des rumeurs les plus folles dans Pouldard.

Ainsi, Draco se retrouva avec Ron.

Draco, Ron et Harry se rencontraient souvent le soir.

Ils avaient réussi l'impensable, enfin c'était ce que pensait les sorciers, un Serpentard et des Griffondor étaient devenus amis.

Un jour alors que Ron et Harry avait prévu de s'entraîner au Quidditch – Harry prêtant son balai à Ron – Hermione fit signe à Ron de venir.

Elle emmena Ron à l'écart. Le jeune homme la suivit étonné, leurs relations devenaient de plus en plus houleuses sans qu'il sache comment y remédier.

La jeune fille s'installa sur un banc, Ron prit place à côté d'elle.

Il voulu saisir sa main en une tentative de réconciliation mais la jeune fille enleva la sienne rapidement.

« Ron, il faut que nous parlions » commença Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?? Ca va être ma fête, je sens !!' pensa le jeune rouquin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hermione ?» demanda Ron gentiment.

« Notre couple comme tu le sais » répondit amèrement la jeune fille.

Ron approuva de la tête.

« J'avais constaté… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je tiens à toi mais nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer Hermione » constata le jeune garçon.

« Tu l'as remarqué aussi » soupira Hermione. « Je suis lasse de ces disputes… Je tiens à toi Ron mais je crois que nous avons fait une erreur. »

« Une erreur ?? Que veux-tu dire ?? » demanda Ron qui sentait que la conversation allait bientôt tourner au vinaigre.

« Je veux dire être ensemble en tant que couple est une erreur… Pas que je ne t'aime pas Ron, ce n'est pas le problème… En fait, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'en finir avec cette histoire » avoua la jeune fille.

« En finir avec cette histoire ?? Tu veux dire rompre ??… » commença Ron mais en voyant Hermione gênée qui approuvait de la tête et au bord des larmes, il la prit par les épaules pour la consoler. La jeune fille se laissa faire. « Je me demandais quand tu allais dire ça » avoua Ron dans un souffle en caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille avec douceur. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire non plus. Je pensais que les choses iraient en s'arrangeant avec le temps mais elles n'ont fait que se détériorer… sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour arrêter ou inverser le processus».

« C'est parce que nous aurions dû rester amis et ne jamais franchir le cap du couple, Ron… De plus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… » murmura la jeune fille rougissante.

« Je t'écoute Hermione » dit le jeune homme tremblant car il craignait le pire.

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre » avoua t-elle tout à tract.

« Ah…. Je vois… Je comprends » finit par balbutier Ron en se recomposant un visage neutre malgré sa blancheur.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec toi avant. Rassures-toi Ron, je ne t'ai pas trahi !! » s'insurgea la jeune fille.

Hermione s'était éloignée de Ron qui restait silencieux, le visage fermé.

« Je te remercie de ta franchise » finit par dire Ron après un temps d'hésitation. « Je pense que tu as raison. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour former un couple… Cependant, j'espère que nous resterons amis malgré ce qui c'est passé… J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, Hermione. »

La jeune fille sourit et se précipita au cou de Ron pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Bien sûr Ron !! » rit la jeune fille.

« Alors qui est l'heureux élu ? » interrogea Ron curieux.

« Il s'agit de Neville » avoua la jeune fille.

Neville, bien sûr, c'était logique.

Il ne dit rien, Hermione fit mine de partir, Ron la retint un instant par la manche.

« Dis, Hermione, tu peux m'excuser auprès d'Harry ?? J'ai envie de rester seul un peu ici … Tu peux lui dire ?? »

« Je lui dirai » fit la jeune fille en partant.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Ron était seul sur son banc, il se laissa aller à son chagrin.

Il prit une fleur et commença à l'effeuiller tout en pleurant.

Cela lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression d'évacuer ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui…

Il laissa aller les feuilles au gré du vent.

Ainsi Hermione avait trouvé quelqu'un.

Il se doutait que leurs relations allaient en s'effilochant mais il espérait quand même que les choses auraient finies par se résoudre.

Quoi que la situation présente résolvait tous ses problèmes avec Hermione définitivement mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé les choses.

La rupture était douloureuse.

Il se doutait que cela devait être la même chose pour la jeune fille.

Ron aimait beaucoup Hermione.

Il avait constaté comme elle que ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient mais plutôt une sorte de forte amitié, une proche complicité.

Il n'empêche que cela faisait mal !!!!!

Bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Ron se demandait si lui aussi pourrait à nouveau tomber amoureux, peut être pas tout de suite… Il avait trop le cœur qui saignait mais prochainement…

Il ne voulait pas finir ses jours seul.

Ron se mit de nouveau à pleurer.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit, il sécha ses larmes et espionna malgré lui ce qui se passait.

Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille de Serpentard qui lui sortait par les trous de nez tant elle était suffisante, était là non loin.

Draco la suivait.

Se pourrait-il que ce soit sa petite amie ??

Draco ne leur avait pas dit, après tout que peu lui importait !!

Mais cela l'intéressait.

Il s'était mis à apprécier Draco, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître aux yeux des autres.

Ron ne redoutait plus les cours de potions depuis que Rogue avait décidé que lui et Draco seraient ensemble. Le Serpentard prenait le temps d'expliquer les manipulations à Ron, d'ailleurs ses notes s'en ressentaient, à sa grande surprise, comme à celle du professeur Rogue.

Il se souvenait encore de la moue de Rogue quand il lui avait rendu sa copie, Ron avait cru qu'il s'était lamentablement planté mais vit avec surprise qu'il avait une aussi bonne note qu'Hermione.

Bref, Ron en était venu à apprécier Draco.

Si quelqu'un lui avait suggéré cette idée il n'y a de cela ne serait ce qu'un mois, il l'aurait traité de fou mais maintenant Draco était son ami.

Il n'aimait pas espionner mais il détestait par dessus tout cette Pansy !!!

« Draco… » commença la jeune fille rougissante regardant ses pieds comme si c'était de l'or.

Ron remarqua l'air légèrement ennuyé de Draco ce qui le fit pouffer à travers ses larmes.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Pansy ? » insista le blond en croisant les bras impatient.

Il n'appréciait pas Pansy outre mesure et se montrait courtois envers elle parce que son père avait insisté mais en son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait pas supporter la jeune fille qui lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs.

« Draco chou »

« Pansy !! Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce surnom ridicule !!! » s'insurgea avec colère Draco.

C'était vrai que c'était débile comme surnom approuva dans sa tête Ron.

La jeune fille blanchit encore un peu plus.

On la sentait déstabilisée.

« Dis Draco, t'as une petite amie en ce moment ? » finit par demander la jeune fille en prenant son courage à deux mains.

« En ce moment ?? Non, je n'ai personne… Mais je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu te fasses des films Pansy » dit abruptement le Serpentard. « Tu n'es pas mon genre de fille ! »

'Ouh la vache !!' pensa Ron 'Il n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère !! Je me demande ce qu'a fait Pansy pour le mettre dans cet état'.

La jeune fille blanchit puis s'en alla en pleurant.

Draco se retrouva seul.

Il se tourna vers le bosquet où se trouvait Ron.

« Je sais que t'es là Ron !! Sors !! » l'appela le blond.

Ron sortit quelque peu penaud.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'espionner… Excuse moi » fit Ron gêné.

« Pas grave » dit Draco en tendant la main pour aider Ron à se relever.

Celui-ci la saisit puis épousseta l'herbe sur son pantalon.

« Tu n'es pas avec Harry ?? » demanda Draco curieux en s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre.

« Hein ?? » rougit Ron «Il s'entraîne ».

Ron s'assit à côté de Draco.

« Pas toi ?? »

« Tu sais ça sert pas à grand chose, j'ai pas de balai » avoua Ron.

« Tu veux que je te prête le mien ?? » proposa gentiment Draco.

« Hein ???! ! Mais tu ne peux pas !! Tu en as besoin !! »

« Alors je vais t'en offrir un !! » proposa spontanément Draco.

« MAIS !! Tu ne peux pas !! Je ne veux pas de ta charité !! » lança Ron en colère et en se levant.

Draco se leva aussi et emprisonna Ron dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il passé Ron ?? » demanda le blond inquiet.

« Rien… » répondit le rouquin.

« Menteur ».

Soudain, Ron se mit à pleurer. Draco le berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés. Ron se sentait bien contre Draco et ce dernier ne voulait pas rompre la magie du moment.

Draco se demandait si Ron entendait les battements fous de son cœur. Il espérait que non car il n'aurait pas d'excuses valables à lui sortir s'il l'interrogeait.

Ron se ressaisit et s'éloigna de Draco qui le regardait d'un air compatissant.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas Ron » implora Draco.

A SUIVRE…


	20. Chapitre 20

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrice Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^

Chapitre 20 

Dans un jardin - Pouldard

Ron pleurait à chaudes larmes contre Draco qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Il appréciait d'avoir Ron contre lui mais pas dans de telles circonstances.

Il aimait trop le jeune homme pour cela, oui aimer était bien le mot.

"Alors ?!! Tu ne veux pas te confier ??" insista encore Draco.

Ron se taisait, les bras de Draco étaient bien différents de ceux d'Hermione…. Cependant il se mit à les trouver dangereusement confortable.

Il finit par s'éloigner du blond qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

En voyant l'air anxieux de Draco, Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Cela était agréable de s'entendre avec le Serpentard. C'était si différent quand il était avec ses amis Gryffondors : Harry, Neville, Seamus…

"Je vais bien Draco, juste un petit coup de cafard… Tu sais depuis que Percy a rejoint le ministère de la magie, il a drôlement changé…. Et je ne peux pas dire que ce soit en bien, il a même rompu avec sa préfette[C1], Pénélope Dauclaire . Je savais qu'il avait la grosse tête mais je pensais pas que mon frère, celui que j'ai toujours connu, puisse changer du tout au tout…"

Ron s'était lancé sur un grand discours sur Percy, préférant ne rien dire concernant sa rupture avec Hermione. Si on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre… Il avait juste l'impression d'être pris en faute, mais en faute de quoi ? Bien malin celui qui aurait pu le lui dire.

Draco écoutait attentivement Ron, il adorait le son de la voix du Gryffondor.

De plus, ils étaient seuls, Ron lui confiait des choses qu'il serait peut être le seul à savoir…

"Disons qu'il a rompu tout lien avec notre famille" finit Ron.

"J'en ai entendu parler" dit Draco. Devant l'air étonné de Ron, il continua : " Par mon père. Tu sais il travaille aussi au ministère de la magie. Cornelius, le ministre, et lui sont très liés. Mon père a dit lors d'un dîner que la famille Weasley n'était peut être pas totalement foutue…"

Draco observa Ron qui renifla d'un air de mépris.

"Mon père et le tien se détestent, c'est bien connu !!" ajouta Ron. "Aucun des deux n'a de l'estime pour l'autre."

"C'est bien vrai !!" reprit Draco. "Donc mon père a encensé la fidélité de Percy envers le ministère en disant qu'il avait compris les vraies choses de la vie."

"Je parie que ça arrange ton père !!"

"Il y a de fortes chances !!" avoua Draco. "Il n'hésitera pas une seconde à se servir de ton frère pour obtenir un gain en échange…"

"Je m'en doutais bien… Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne me fais aucune illusion sur ton père" admit Ron.

"Je m'en doute, je ne m'en fais pas beaucoup" révéla amèrement Draco.

Ron regarda Draco. Il ne lui avait jamais rien confié concernant son père.

Ron se surprit à se demander quel effet cela faisait d'être fils unique dans une famille riche. Il avait toujours envié la fortune des Malefoy mais il comprit qu'être riche ne faisait pas tout.

Ron posa sa main sur celle de Draco comme pour le consoler.

Ce dernier le regarda hésitant.

"Tu veux m'en parler ?" proposa gentiment Ron qui sentait bien que cela tracassait Draco.

"Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes" refusa Draco qui avait peur d'importuner son ami.

"Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas Draco !" protesta Ron.

Draco réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait que dire et que faire…

Il avait tellement envie de se rapprocher de Ron…

C'était peut être l'occasion rêvée.

D'un autre côté, il se demandait si cela n'était pas gênant de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de se confier. Ce n'était pas son genre ni la façon d'agir d'un Serpentard pure souche.

Draco respira calmement.

Ron était si proche de lui. Il avait envie de goûter son parfum et de le toucher.

"Peut être…. Mais à une condition" finit par répondre le blond.

"Je t'écoute. Laquelle ?"

"J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas Ron" finit gravement Draco.

Le jeune Serpentard avait en effet deviné que son jeune ami ne lui confiait pas ce qui le tracassait réellement. Bien sûr, cette histoire avec son frère l'embêtait aussi mais ce n'était pas ce qui obnubilait l'esprit du rouquin et plissait son nez, signe chez lui qu'il était préoccupé.

Ron rougit puis pâlit : est-ce qu'il était aussi transparent que ça ?

Il savait qu'Harry le connaissait bien et aurait pu sans peine voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce qui surprit fortement Ron était de voir que ce soit Draco - alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que finalement depuis peu – qui se préoccupât de ce qui le peinait tant.

Il devait être vraiment transparent.

Un silence de plomb se fit entre les deux adolescents.

Ron ne savait que répondre ; quant à Draco, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas poussé sa chance en insistant autant. Il ne devait pas être délicat.

D'un autre côté, il aurait aimé pouvoir être la personne qui aiderait Ron, celle à qui il se confierai…

Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme le poussaient à être audacieux sans qu'il ait cru cela possible.

Il avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, qui pensait aux autres et surtout à Ron…

"Je suis désolé" reprit Draco. "Je voulais t'aider Ron, pas insister aussi lourdement que je l'ai fait". Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière ; Ron se surprit à trouver ce geste vraiment adorable et craquant. Tout à fait le genre de choses qu'une fille aimerait chez un garçon aussi bien foutu que Draco. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il se donna une gifle mentale.

"Ron ?" demanda Draco en voyant que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il ne disait rien. Il était bien trop calme, l'une des choses qu'aimait Draco chez Ron, c'était bien son aspect fougueux et spontané, tout le contraire de lui qui était froid et calculateur comme son père.

"Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles rien me dire… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" s'inquiéta Draco.

"Non je t'en veux pas Draco" le rassura aussitôt Ron. "Et je suis d'accord."

"Quoi ? Comment ?? C'est vrai ?" sourit Draco.

"Oui… Qui commence ?? Toi ou moi ?"

"Comme tu le sens, Ron" proposa élégamment Draco.

"Tu as été le premier à poser la question alors c'est à moi de t'expliquer".

Ron commença alors à expliquer où en étaient ses relations avec Hermione et ce qui s'était passé.

Draco l'écouta. Ils ne virent pas le temps passé, le soir tomba alors que Ron finissait son histoire.

"Voilà tu sais tout." conclu Ron.

"Je te remercie de ta confiance, Ron… Je pense que tu n'y es pour rien, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Le mieux est de ne pas te laisser abattre" murmura Draco.

"C'est facile à dire pour toi qui n'est pas amoureux !!" s'exclama Ron.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

Bien sûr, Ron ne savait pas les sentiments qu'il éveillait en lui !!

Comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait ??

Il ne pouvait pas.

Ron était encore trop sous le choc de la rupture avec Hermione pour envisager sereinement une autre relation amoureuse quelconque.

"Qu'en sais-tu ?" répliqua Draco après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

La surprise fut évidente sur le visage du rouquin.

"Tu es amoureux ?" s'enquit Ron.

"Peut être" évita de répondre Draco.

"Tu ne veux pas me le dire ??"

"Plus tard si tu veux bien… A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis… Je tiens beaucoup à quelqu'un, c'est nouveau pour moi" avoua à demi Draco rouge.

Voir Draco rouge et hésitant était une nouveauté pour Ron, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible si ne l'avait pas vu de ces propres yeux.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le Serpentard était avant tout un être humain, bien que Ron en doutait parfois devant leur manque flagrant de sentiments… Ils pouvaient éprouver quelque chose aussi mais cela ne manqua pas de l'étonner.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser" s'excusa Ron gauchement qui sentait bien qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

"Tu as dit ça sous le coup de la colère, Ron, ce n'est pas grave" l'excusa le blond. "Il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer avant que Russard nous trouve sinon nous sommes bon pour avoir une détention… J'avoue que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir des devoirs supplémentaires ; les professeurs nous en donnent bien assez comme ça !"

En effet, la nuit était tombée et la lune se levait.

Ron se redressa comme venait de le faire Draco.

"A charge de revanche !! Tu dois aussi me confier quelque chose !! Ne te défile pas !!" dit Ron en lançant un clin d'œil à Draco.

La réponse de ce dernier fut un rire. Il préférait voir Ron comme ça !!

"Pas de soucis ! Un marché est un marché !! Rentrons maintenant !!"

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et rentrèrent dans les dortoirs de leurs maisons respectives.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard - Salle du banquet

C'était un matin comme les autres qui s'annonçait à Pouldard.

Hermione s'était mise à côté de Neville, lui même à côté de Kôji. Quant à Ron il était aux côtés d'Harry et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs à Hermione.

Tout semblait bien aller pour elle, ce n'était pas son cas.

En tout cas, lui, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement en forme. On aurait pu même dire qu'il était pensif.

Il fallait dire que sa rupture avec Hermione le déstabilisait quelque peu. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela finisse ainsi. Il était reconnaissant à Harry de ne lui adresser aucune remarque et de respecter son silence. Ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal, et en l'occurrence c'était quasi mission impossible, de le divertir de ses tristes pensées.

Même les chocogrenouilles lui semblaient fades !! C'était dire !!

Ron constata soudain un regard posé sur lui.

Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus de Draco le fixant avec attention…

Ron se surprit à se noyer dans ce regard et adressa un signe furtif de la tête à Draco pour le rassurer.

C'est ce moment là que choisi Dumbledore pour se lever et imposer le silence à la tablée.

Pour cela il frappa contre une cloche.

Tout le monde se tut.

Ron remarqua alors que le siège du professeur Trelawney était vacant.

Il poussa du coude Harry qui lui fit un sourire.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux jeunes gens s'ennuyaient à mourir dans le cours de la liseuse d'avenir qui avait le chic pour prédire des morts toutes plus affreuses et douloureuses à Harry…

L'absence du dit professeur ne les traumatiserait pas outre mesure… Après tout, ils venaient juste de se rappeler qu'elle devait partir en congé maternité.

Dumbledore allait sûrement annoncer qui serait le professeur remplaçant.

La nouvelle ne pouvait que les intéresser.

Dumbledore toussa une dernière fois pour avoir l'attention de tous les étudiants.

« Mes chers étudiants…. Vous n'avez pas oublié que votre professeur des arts divinatoires, j'ai nommé Sybille Trelawney sera absente pendant la moitié de l'année car elle part en congés maternité. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons prévu de la remplacer. »

Sur ces mots, une superbe jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux avec un petit mutin et des yeux verts rentra dans la salle. Elle était jeune et portait une robe de sorcière chatoyante. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rester admiratif devant cette beauté. C'était certain qu'elle avait tous les hommes qu'elle voulait à ses pieds.

Elle s'avança d'un pas alerte mais gracieux, on aurait plus dit qu'elle coulait qu'elle marchait, vers la table des professeurs.

Minerva Mc Gonagall émit un reniflement de mépris, Severus se replongea dans son assiette et ignora tout simplement la nouvelle arrivante. Madame Bibine et Madame Pomfresh, qui n'étaient plus de la toute première jeunesse, se mirent à regarder la jeune fille avec une pointe d'envie et de jalousie : Cette nouvelle était belle à damner un saint !!

Les élèves masculins dévoraient aussi leur nouveau professeur des yeux, les cours seraient très certainement plus consacrés à observer leur professeur plutôt que d'écouter ce qu'elle dirait.

Albus se leva pour l'accueillir en lui souriant.

Il commença alors les présentations d'usage : « Mes chers étudiants, mes très chers professeurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Cécilia Grant. Elle sera chargée de remplacer le professeur Trelawney durant le temps de son congé maternité et enseignera donc les Arts Divinatoires. Je vous demande de lui faire bon accueil puisque votre professeur vient d'Irlande, c'est son premier séjour dans notre école. »

Dumbledore se leva pour applaudir la nouvelle arrivante suivi de très près par la population masculine de Pouldard plus qu'enchanté par ce nouveau professeur.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Cela faisait une semaine que le professeur Trelawney assurait en commun les cours des Arts Divinatoires avec Cécilia Grant, histoire de lui passer la main. Toutes les deux avaient décidés d'effectuer une retraite hors de Pouldard pendant quelques semaines pour la conjoncture des astres et se mettre d'accord sur le contenu des cours.

Pendant leur absence, la vie continuait à Pouldard.

Sirius se sentait toujours très mal après ces séjours à Azkaban. Il éprouvait maintenant une sorte de nausée permanente et avait de plus en plus souvent des vertiges.

Le pire c'était qu'il avait aussi l'estomac noué et qu'il se sentait souvent incapable de manger.

Il essayait de ne rien dire à ses proches. Ils ne pourraient rien contre le fait qu'il doive retourner à Azkaban ce qui le rongeait et ne feraient que se culpabiliser.

Il se devait d'assumer ce fardeau seul.

Le seul problème était que cette inquiétude et cette tristesse avaient des effets néfastes sur sa santé : son regard et ses joues s'étaient creusées, il avait constamment des cernes et sa bouche avait un pli d'amertume qu'il n'y avait pas quelque mois auparavant.

  


Pouldard – Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Ce jour là avait commencé habituellement pour Sirius : des nausées et il s'était avéré incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture.

Il resta longtemps sous la douche espérant que l'eau emporterait ses mauvais souvenirs mais elle n'en fit rien.

Il en sortit et s'habillât rapidement. Il était en retard pour donner le cours aux avant-dernières années, cours auquel assistait Harry. De plus Severus détestait les gens en retard.

Il arriva donc, malgré sa précipitation, quelque peu en retard. Severus avait fait rentrer les jeunes gens, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils afin d'éviter toute remarque blessante devant les étudiants. Mais Sirius était sûr qu'il ne le louperait pas quand les cours seraient finis.

Sirius commença donc son cours comme si de rien était.

Harry regardait son parrain. Depuis quelque temps ce dernier l'inquiétait fortement : il avait les traits creusés et était très maigre.

Severus observait aussi son collègue. Sirius l'alarmait, il était famélique et n'était que le fantôme de celui qu'il avait été. Il se doutait bien que ses fréquents séjours à Azkaban y étaient pour quelque chose mais il n'en restait pas moins que cela ne pouvait pas durer.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle et le plus tôt serait le mieux !!

Seulement être seul face à Sirius serait pour lui une douce torture, un mélange entre de la haine et un fort attachement.

Alors que Sirius expliquait comment lutter contre les Poltergeists, [C2] d'innocents lutins bien trop farceurs qui s'avéraient bien vite encombrants si on ne s'en débarrassait pas rapidement, il sentit un mal de tête arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard, un voile noir se fit devant ses yeux et soudain plus rien.

Severus vit avec effarement Sirius tomber à terre.

« Sirius » cria le professeur des potions inquiet.

Il accouru vers son collègue. Au même moment, Harry se leva tout aussi effrayé et se précipita vers son parrain.

Severus l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui donnait de légères claques afin de le réanimer.

Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il écouta son cœur et son souffle.

Il respirait, il devait être évanoui…

Draco arriva et regarda son parrain, Severus Rogue, afin de voir s'il ne pouvait pas lui être utile.

Il était suivi de près par Ron, inquiet pour Sirius et voulant aussi aider.

« Draco, va chercher Madame Pomfresh !! Ramène-là ici le plus vite possible !! Dis-lui que c'est une urgence !! » s'exclama Severus.

Draco partit en courant suivi de près par Ron.

Quant aux autres élèves, ils restaient bouche bée de stupeur à ne savoir que faire.

Enervé, Severus se mit à les engueuler : « Vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez !! SORTEZ !! » hurla le professeur.

Les élèves obéirent immédiatement. Le ton n'admettait aucune contestation possible.

Harry tenait la main de son parrain. Il se mit à regarder Severus.

« Est-ce que je peux rester professeur Rogue ?? C'est tout de même mon parrain » demanda Harry d'une petite voix timide.

« Potter, tenez-lui la main et parlez-lui !! Cela l'aidera peut-être à le faire revenir à lui » ordonna Severus.

La pièce était vide si ce n'est Sirius allongé sur les genoux de Severus avec Harry qui lui tenait la main.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler à son parrain.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Merci à Mano pour le prénom ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] j'ai une doute pour l'orthographe


	21. Chapitre 21

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrice Manue et Mélanie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^

Chapitre 21 

Pouldard – Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

« Sirius, tu m'entends Sirius ? » commença Harry en parlant à son parrain évanoui.

A ses côtés, Severus Rogue, son professeur, tenait son collègue dans ses bras.

Il réfléchissait aux sorts de soin qui pourraient être utiles mais il s'avérait qu'il était toujours aussi mauvais dans cette matière même dans les cas d'extrêmes urgence.

Severus donna encore une claque à Sirius.

C'était bien l'une des seules choses qu'il ait retenu de ses cours de soins : si quelqu'un est évanoui, donnez-lui des claques ou versez-lui de l'eau sur la figure[C1] . Cela le réanimera peut être mais surtout évitera de tomber dans le coma ou pire encore la perte de conscience définitive…

La voix de son professeur de soin résonnait encore dans sa tête quand Severus entendit un gémissement sortir des lèvres de Sirius. Il s'aperçu alors qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps. Il se força à se calmer et surtout à garder la tête froide.

Quand Harry entendit son parrain, il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de ce dernier.

Il avait eu si peur ! !

Il ne voulait à aucun prix perdre l'être qui lui était si cher ! !

Sirius sentait et entendait des présences autour de lui.

Ces dernières l'empêchaient de sombrer dans le confort de l'inconscience, de sombrer dans l'oubli… Que lui voulaient-elles ? ? Pourquoi s'acharnaient-elles à le retenir ? ? Il souffrait déjà bien assez comme cela…

Ce fut l'odeur de plantes de Severus et la voix inquiète d'Harry qui le ramenèrent dans le monde des vivants.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Draco et Ron s'étaient dirigés en courant et avec précipitation en direction de l'infirmerie. Ils évitèrent tout les étudiants dans le couloirs, qui se demandaient bien ce qui se passait. N'était-ce pas étrange de voir un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensemble ? ?

Ils arrivèrent haletants à l'infirmerie et y entrèrent de façon soudaine ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à les gronder quand elle vit l'air affolé qu'avaient les deux jeunes garçons qui tentaient de reprendre leur souffle.

« Le professeur Black… » commença Draco entre deux halètements avec un visage rougi par l'effort.

« Que se passe t-il avec Sirius ? » demanda l'infirmière qui sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave au vu de la mine des deux garçons.

« Il s'est évanoui » acheva Ron.

« Il faut que vous veniez vite ! ! » reprit Draco quelque peu paniqué.

L'infirmière se leva et prit des ingrédients et quelques affaires de soin.

« Où se trouve t-il ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Suivez-nous ! ! » implora Ron.

« Nous étions en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal quand c'est arrivé ! ! » termina Draco.

Ils partirent en direction de la salle de cours en courant.

« Sirius est avec Severus ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Oui » répliqua Ron. « Le professeur Rogue nous a envoyé vous chercher ».

Poppy[C2] savait que les deux ennemis de toujours avaient dû collaborer sur ordre d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne s'était pas penchée outre mesure sur le problème car à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps… Aujourd'hui, elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Sirius devait vraiment avoir une mauvaise impression des professeurs de Pouldard. Personne ne l'avait vraiment accueilli et aucun des professeurs ne s'étaient réellement préoccupé de son sort.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de cours.

Poppy remarqua que tous les élèves avaient quittés la dite salle, Severus devait les avoir chassés.

Draco se précipita aux côtés de Severus, suivi de près par Ron.

Ils constatèrent avec soulagement que Sirius avait ouvert les yeux.

Poppy s'avança dans la salle.

Ou l'étrange tableau qui s'offrait à elle la laissa sans voix.

Harry tenait la main de son parrain et lui parlait sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Ron avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours.

Draco s'était assis aux côtés de Severus qui leva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante.

Quant à Sirius, il était allongé, sa tête sur les genoux de Severus et semblait bien mal en point.

« Poppy ! ! » fusa la voix de Severus qui tira l'infirmière de ses réflexions. « Black s'est évanoui pendant le cours. Il semble avoir repris conscience mais je préférai que vous l'examiniez ».

L'infirmière s'avança.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius qui leva un air vers elle. Son visage était complètement fermé, il avait l'air abruti et loin de ce monde.

Elle constata immédiatement qu'il y avait comme un voile couvrant les yeux du professeur, signe qu'il était mal en point.

« Sirius, m'entendez-vous ? » demanda Poppy en prenant le pouls. Elle commença à l'examiner afin de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre Sirius Black dans cet état.

Sirius demeura silencieux, elle se demandait même s'il l'avait entendu.

Il semblait la fixer sans réellement la voir.

« Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il a Madame Pomfresh ? ? » implora Harry follement inquiet.

« A vrai dire je l'ignore. » répondit l'infirmière.

Cette nouvelle ne manqua pas de choquer Harry qui s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Ron. Ce dernier essayait en vain de consoler Harry. Draco se rapprocha d'eux et aida Harry à se lever.

« Madame Pomfresh, est-ce que vous avez besoin de nous ou est-ce que nous gênons ? » demanda le Serpentard en posant une main rassurante sur la taille d'Harry.

« Vous pouvez rester, j'aurais peut être besoin de vous. Je donnerai un calmant à Harry quand j'en aurais fini avec Sirius. » annonça l'infirmière.

Draco mena Harry un peu plus loin et le fit asseoir de force.

Harry s'effondra contre le Serpentard. Ron était aussi inquiet pour Harry que pour Sirius.

Avec Draco, ils entreprirent de rassurer Harry et l'assurer de leur amitié.

Sirius recommença à gémir et agita frénétiquement sa main.

Severus la lui prit de force ce qui sembla calmer immédiatement l'homme.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, je ne vais pas l'examiner ici. Vous voulez bien m'aider Severus ? » déclara Poppy.

« Allons-y ! ! » répondit ce dernier.

Severus prit la tête de Sirius tandis qu'elle s'occupait de ses pieds. Draco, aidé par Ron puis Harry, qui réagissait enfin, aidèrent les deux professeurs à transporter Sirius à l'infirmerie.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Infirmerie

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils installèrent Sirius dans un lit le plus confortablement possible.

« Maintenant vous pouvez me laisser seul, je vais l'examiner ! ! » imposa fermement l'infirmière.

Severus la regarda puis observa Sirius, il était certainement entre de meilleures mains que les siennes. Il se retourna à regret.

Voyant que Severus s'éloignait de lui, Sirius s'agita dans son lit.

« NON ! ! ! » hurla Sirius.

Il ne voulait pas que Severus parte. Il se dressa alarmé et repoussa vivement les couvertures.

Il se leva et tomba aussitôt recueilli par Severus qui avait vite réagi en entendant le cri de protestation de Sirius.

Harry se précipita vers Sirius.

« Sirius… Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ! ! » supplia son filleul.

Poppy était restée sous le choc, elle avait cru Sirius apathique… Il n'avait pas répondu à ces questions et voilà que d'un coup il s'agitait.

Sirius s'accrochait désespérément à Severus, ce dernier força doucement le jeune homme à se recoucher.

« Sirius » murmura t-il de manière à n'être entendu que de lui seul.

L'animagus le regarda refusant que ses mains qui enlaçaient Severus par la taille le laissent partir loin de lui.

« Tu vas rester ici » continua doucement Severus.

Madame Pomfresh se demandait bien ce que racontait Severus à son collègue mais cela semblait le calmer. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'efficace tant qu'il serait dans cet état là.

Elle regarda alors Harry qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et complètement sous le choc. Heureusement pour lui, Draco et Ron le soutenaient, il s'avérait incapable de tenir debout.

« Draco, Ron, allongez Harry dans ce lit ! » ordonna l'infirmière. « Je vais lui donner un calmant ».

Les deux jeunes gens firent ce qu'on leur demandait. Ils posèrent délicatement Harry dans le lit voisin de Sirius.

Poppy revint avec des herbes et une boîte, elle fit avaler au jeune homme un cachet et agita sa baguette : « Oyasumi [C3] ! ! ».

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : Harry s'endormit paisiblement au grand soulagement de Draco et Ron pour qui la scène avait aussi été éprouvante.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! ! » déclara t-elle satisfaite. « Maintenant, j'ai un autre patient qui a besoin de moi. ».

Elle se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le lit où se trouvait Sirius.

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait expliqué à Sirius que Poppy s'occuperait de lui.

Ce dernier aurait largement préféré que Severus reste avec lui.

« Reste » implora doucement Sirius.

« Je ne peux pas ! ! J'ai des cours à assurrer ! ! » s'excusa Severus. « De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider… Poppy arrangera tes problèmes, d'accord ? ? »

Sirius ne dit pas ce qu'il pensait : Severus agissait comme un remède sur ses maux. Il lui en parlerait plus tard, il savait bien que cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre l'obstination de son collègue.

Poppy s'approcha de Sirius qui avait reprit ses esprits.

« Si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients, Sirius, j'aimerai vous examiner. Pour cela, il va falloir que j'enlève vos vêtements » déclara solennellement Poppy.

Ron s'approcha de Sirius et lui prit la main. « Repose-toi bien Sirius ! ! Ton état nous inquiète tous ! ! Surtout Harry ! ! ».

Sirius ébouriffa la chevelure de Ron.

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de Black qui se retourna surpris de ce geste.

« Ron a raison ! ! Il faut vous ménager ! ! Nous attendrons votre retour »

« Merci Draco, Ron » fit ému Sirius.

Ron et Draco suivirent Severus et laissèrent madame Pomfresh s'occuper de Sirius. Ce dernier les regarda partir avec un serrement au cœur.

Severus lui avait promis de revenir sinon il serait parti en courant. Enfin, il aurait essayé. Il sentait bien que son corps le trahirait.

Poppy entreprit de le déshabiller pour mieux l'examiner. Sirius la laissa faire sans mot dire.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Ron suivait Draco qui accompagnait Severus. Aucun des trois hommes ne prononçaient mots, chacun semblait absorbé dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours où venait de se dérouler les dits évènements.

Severus entreprit de ramasser ses affaires et s'occupa aussi de celles de Sirius.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas seul, il se tourna vers les deux garçons en fronçant les sourcils.

« Messieurs Malefoy et Weasley, je vous rappelle que j'ai annulé ce cours. Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ici » annonça abruptement Severus.

Draco s'avança vers lui, Ron le trouvait particulièrement courageux pour oser contredire le professeur Rogue surtout quand ce dernier était dans cet état là. Avec Harry, ils appelaient ce froncement des sourcils « le mode Rogue en colère, tous à l'abri » ou MRCTA, une sorte de code entre eux. En repensant à Harry, Ron se sentit tout chose il espérait qu'il se remettrait vite. Le meilleur remède serait certainement de voir Sirius sur pieds.

« Professeur Rogue » commença Draco. « Est-ce que nous pouvons vous aider ? »

'Aider Rogue ? ? Mais il n'a absolument pas besoin d'aide ! ! Tu débloques Draco' pensa Ron qui n'en menait pas large.

« Monsieur Malefoy » reprit froidement Rogue « Je ne pense pas avoir fait appel à votre aide. Je vous suggère de regagner votre prochain cours qui devrait bientôt commencer si je ne me trompe. »

« Mais professeur… » insista Draco.

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Draco » le coupa immédiatement Severus qui avait pris ses affaires sous son bras et s'apprêtaient à sortir.

« Je ferais comme vous voudrez… » souligna Draco. « Cependant, je vous connais trop bien et je sais que quelque chose vous tracasse dans toutes cette affaire… J'espère que nous pourrons en parler, Severus ».

Draco employa à escient le prénom de son parrain. Mais ce dernier ne répondit rien, il ne se retourna même pas et s'en alla, claquant la porte derrière lui.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Draco et Ron étaient restés seuls dans la salle de classe. Ron accouru vers Draco en colère.

« Mais tu es complètement fou de lui parler quand il est dans cet état là ! ! » brailla rapidement Ron. Puis il reprit quelque peu plus calme : « Heureusement que tu es un Serpentard ! ! Sinon je peux t'assurer que tu aurais eu le droit à une punition. »

« Je connais bien Severus, Ron. C'est mon parrain, je te signale !!» rétorqua Draco.

La nouvelle laissa bouche bée Ron ce qui fit pouffer Draco.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? ? » souffla Draco. « C'est vrai que je n'en parle jamais et que le professeur Rogue est très cachottier concernant sa vie privée. »

« Le professeur Rogue est vraiment ton parrain ? » bégaya Ron qui sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui à cette nouvelle.

Draco s'approcha de Ron qui s'était laissé tombé à terre s'agenouillant à ses côtés, il l'enlaça doucement.

«Oui Ron, Severus est mon parrain comme Sirius est celui d'Harry » murmura Draco.

« Quelle nouvelle ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois gâté ! ! » dit Ron en se dégageant doucement de son ami. Ils s'assirent tranquillement dans la salle, personne ne les dérangerait.

« Au contraire, tu te trompes Ron… » l'assura Draco.

En voyant l'air stupéfait de Ron, Draco mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester.

« Severus est quelqu'un de merveilleux, je sais qu'il te paraît froid. ».

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !! » s'exclama Ron. « Il paraît froid mais il l'est !! De plus, il est sadique et aime faire souffrir ses élèves, nous en l'occurrence !! »

« C'est vrai qu'il ne ménage personne !! » rit Draco.

Devant l'air interloqué de Ron, le blond reprit. « Enfin si !! Il favorise les Serpentard !! Mais c'en est un aussi !! Le professeur Mac Gonagall agit de même tu sais !! Quoique de façon moins ostentatoire !! » ajouta Draco.

« Mais…. » protesta Ron qui ne trouvait pas Draco impartial.

« Nous n'allons pas épiloguer sur ça !! » dit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Pour en revenir au professeur Rogue, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que j'ai constaté d'autant plus que c'est un trait typique des Serpentards… Nous sommes vraiment différent de vous autres Gryffondors… Pour nous les sentiments restent une faiblesse. »

« Alors que pour nous, ils sont une force… Les  deux maisons sont vraiment opposées, je le comprends mieux maintenant. Et comment cela se passe quand vous êtes amoureux ?? » réclama Ron qui voulait en savoir plus.

« Nous sommes censés de ne pas tomber amoureux !! » révéla amèrement Draco qui savait bien qu'il se trouvait dans une délicate situation.

« Mais vous êtes humains !! Cela doit bien vous arriver non ?? Et comment cela se passe t-il pour les mariages ? » s'enquit Ron qui avait la tête remplie de questions. Il avait sous ses yeux l'exemple de ses parents, un mariage heureux avec son père et sa mère qui s'adoraient. Il n'envisageait pas autrement le mariage.

« Le mariage n'est en rien une affaire personnelle ou de sentiments, il s'agit toujours d'une histoire d'alliance, de nom et de fortune. C'est la famille qui décide des alliances en pesant le pour et le contre l'entrée de tel sang… » expliqua Draco légèrement désabusé.

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ? »

« De toute façon, même si le futur se plaint, on n'écoute pas ce qu'il a à dire. La famille sait mieux que lui ce qui est bon. Les sentiments n'ont pas à intervenir dans tout ça. C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez nous ».

« Mais c'est cruel !! » s'insurgea Ron en colère. « Comment peut-on forcer quelqu'un à se marier avec une autre personne pour le restant de ses jours sans éprouver quelque chose pour elle en retour ?? ».

Ron était très agité, les révélations de Draco le bouleversaient et cette façon de voir la vie de couple le révoltait. Cela le touchait d'autant plus que sa rupture récente le faisait souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir de passer sa vie aux côtés de quelqu'un sans qu'il n'y ait aucune étincelle entre eux !! Comment pouvait-on imaginer faire subir ça à des gens ?? Surtout que d'après ce que Draco disait, c'était les parents qui décidaient du mariage de leurs enfants. Tenaient-ils donc tant que ça à renouveler la triste expérience qu'ils avaient vécu ??

Ron tenait aussi à Draco et refusait que ce dernier souffre par la faute de ses parents. Il se mit à le plaindre sincèrement et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux d'être né dans une famille pauvre mais sans contraintes de ce genre.

Autre chose qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner, décidément ces temps-ci, la vie était pleine de surprises !! Il se surprit à plaindre son professeur des potions qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas particulièrement.

Draco s'approcha de Ron et posa sa main sur l'épaule.

« Je sais que cela t'es complètement étranger, Ron. Tu vois pour les Serpentards, la logique des choses veut que nous restions froids et distants vis à vis des autres… Nous ne savons pas agir autrement… Je connais le professeur Rogue depuis plus longtemps que toi… Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je le connais bien… C'est un homme aux multiples facettes… Cependant, je suis sûr d'une chose, il n'a pas un mauvais fond et j'en suis persuadé !! ».

Draco reprit son souffle après son long discours.

La cloche retentit annonçant le début d'un autre cours.

« Je te crois sur parole Draco !! Tu le connais certainement mieux que moi… Mais tu admettras cependant qu'il est difficile d'aimer le professeur Rogue. Pour l'instant, les cours avec lui sont plus un enfer qu'autre chose !! » déclara le rouquin.

Draco rit, bien sûr que Severus n'entendait pas mener la vie facile à ses pauvres Gryffondors, il ferait tout pour leur faire regretter d'appartenir à cette maison.

« Je m'en doute bien !! Essaye juste d'être plus compréhensif envers lui, cela me suffira !! Bon au fait, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, la cloche a retenti, il ne vaut mieux pas être en retard !! ».

Draco et Ron se dirigèrent de concert vers leur nouveau cours.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Infirmerie

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènements majeurs si ce n'est que Rogue était encore plus infect que d'habitude en cours, si cela était possible !!

La rumeur que Sirius Black était mal en point se répandit comme de la poudre.

Apprenant par Poppy puis par Severus ce qui s'était passé dans la matinée, Albus Dumbledore, qui revenait d'une entrevue avec le ministère de la magie, se précipita au chevet de Sirius.

Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie, il se dirigea vers Poppy afin d'avoir le plus d'informations possibles. Celle-ci lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait sur Sirius, elle mentionna au passage Harry qui ne regagnerait que les cours demain car il devait avant tout se reposer.

Quand Albus demanda à l'infirmière quelle était la cause des maux de Sirius, Poppy n'avait pas bien su lui répondre.

« Je pense que ce sont les séjours qu'il effectue régulièrement à Azkaban qui le mettent dans cet état là. Il n'a quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'il est ici… Autre chose, Albus" ajouta l'infirmière arrêtant Dumbledore qui se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sirius. « Il ne mange pas assez, il a aussi besoin de repos… Je ne sais pas ce qui peut le guérir… Je connais les blessures du corps mais ce n'est pas dans sa chair que souffre Sirius Black mais dans son âme… Je ne pense pas être en mesure de l'aider moi-même… Peut-être que vous, vous le pourrez…. »

Albus se rapprocha de l'infirmière.

« Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher Poppy, je sais que vous avez fait le maximum… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'aider. » annonça Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le lit d'Harry qui dormait profondément. Rassuré, il se dirigea vers Sirius.

Sirius était allongé dans son lit, son visage semblait aussi blanc que les draps qui le recouvraient.

Il tourna lentement sa tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Albus prit une chaise et s'assit aux côtés du malade. Poppy l'avait déjà averti que Sirius était très faible mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans cet état ce qui lui fit un choc.

Il se recomposa bien vite un visage.

« Sirius, comment va-tu ? » demanda Albus inquiet.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Soit dit en passant, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai appris dans mes cours de secourisme ! !

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2]c'est son prénom en anglais c'est Poppy, en français Pompom, bon l'anglais fait moins ridicule voilà pourquoi je l'ai adopté ^^

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3]Ca veut dire bonne nuit en japonais ^^ donc c'est une bonne formule magique ne ? ?


	22. Chapitre 22

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrices Manue, Mélanie et Valérie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^

Chapitre 22 

Pouldard – Infirmerie

Dumbledore faisait face à Sirius qui avait tourné la tête à son approche.

Le vieux professeur constata que Sirius n'allait pas bien du tout ! Tout d'abord, il était très maigre presque décharné. Son regard ne reflétait plus aucune lumière, on aurait dit qu'il était éteint de l'intérieur, un regard vide et hanté. Cette impression était renforcée par les cernes que le jeune professeur avait sous les yeux. Sa bouche avait un pli amer.

Cette constatation faite, Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. N'était-il pas responsable de l'état de Sirius ? Ce dernier aurait certainement été mieux en vadrouille que là assit sur un lit d'infirmerie alors que personne ne se préoccupait de lui. De plus, on lui avait imposé l'une des pires épreuves qu'il soit : faire des séjours réguliers à Azkaban, la prison transformait des hommes en des loques, suçant leurs souvenirs jusqu'à la moelle des os. Et cette fois-ci, Sirius n'avait pas la possibilité de se transformer en chien afin d'éviter qu'on lui ôta tous ses chers souvenirs. Cela lui avait été interdit !!

En voyant Sirius, Dumbledore se demanda s'il avait bien fait de lui donner ce poste de professeur… L'animagus n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir gagné grand chose. Pourtant, il savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes : il voulait donner une seconde chance à un homme qu'il savait pertinemment innocent…. Mais il n'avait fait que lui apporter des soucis.

Le pire était qu'avec la recrudescence des activités de Voldemort, il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de Sirius. Il l'avait laissé à lui-même !!!

Il s'en voulait !! Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière et effacer ses fautes. Il fallait qu'il les assume et qu'il essaye dans la mesure du possible de les réparer.

Dumbledore enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se sentant écrasé par la culpabilité dont il venait de prendre conscience et qui pesait maintenant comme un lourd fardeau supplémentaire sur ses épaules.

Sirius regardât Albus, il le devina inquiet. Impression confirmée quand le vieux magicien cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Albus, il ne faut pas te culpabiliser !! » dit gentiment Sirius.

La voix de Black tira le magicien à la longue barbe blanche de ses sinistres réflexions.

Albus s'assit aux côtés de Sirius.

« Sirius, il faut que vous m'excusiez… » commença le magicien. « Je suis vraiment désolé ».

Le magicien prit la main de l'homme assit dans le lit.

« Je ne me suis pas outre mesure préoccupé de vous » reprit le magicien gêné par son manque de considération et d'attention. « J'étais si sûr de votre force, de votre confiance en vous… que je me suis imaginé que vous pourriez sans peine vaincre les obstacles que les gens dresseraient contre vous : leur suspicion maladive, leurs accusations, ses retours à Azkaban… Je pensais que… »

« Albus, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser et non vous !! » l'interrompit Sirius. «Je pensais être à la hauteur de cette tâche mais il s'avère que cela m'est impossible !! »

« Ne dites pas ça !! » protesta avec vigueur Albus. « Vous êtes un bon professeur !! Soyez en persuadé !! Ce n'est pas parce que qu'une femme, qui s'est comportée comme une imbécile - je dois l'avouer -, vous a dit de pareilles choses qu'il faut que vous la croyez !! »

Sirius ouvrit grande la bouche de stupeur. Comment diable Albus pouvait-il avoir eu connaissance de cet incident ??

« Comment avez-vous su ça ? ? »

« Vous ne devinez pas ? ?" rit Dumbledore. " C'est Severus qui me l'a dit ! ! »

La mention de Severus et de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui fit accélérer les battements de cœur de Sirius qui rougit à la mention du nom de son collège, ce qui n'échappa pas au vieux magicien.

« Reprenons plus sérieusement, Sirius, j'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas…»

« Je ne sais pas exactement… »

« Que ressens-tu ? ? Si tu m'expliquais, peut être que je pourrais régler ton problème, ou du moins, ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! ! » l'encouragea paternellement le vieil homme en posant sa main sur l'épaule du professeur.

Ce dernier soupira et entreprit d'expliquer ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Il hésita et bafouilla au début sur ses mots mais bien vite, il reprit contenance.

« J'avoue que cela est dur à expliquer… Je me sens vidé, sans énergie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du jus de navet dans les veines…. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être capable de rien, d'être une loque humaine… De plus, à chacune de mes interventions auprès des élèves, je me pose des questions : Ai-je agi justement ? ? Est-ce que mon enseignement leur ai profitable ? ? C'est comme si j'étais remis en question à chaque fois… Mais le pire, ce n'est pas cela ! ! »

Sirius s'interrompit, il prit avec force les draps du lit et pleura.

« Ce sont ces séjours à Azkaban…. Ils me minent… Ils m'arrachent petit à petit mes souvenirs les plus précieux… Je ne veux pas oublier, je vis dans leur crainte… Le désespoir se fait chaque jour plus grand, je ne peux oublier la peine et je culpabilise… Cela me ronge de l'intérieur… »

Sirius commença à pleurer. Albus s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en le consolant avec douceur.

« Mon pauvre Sirius…. Comment puis-je t'aider ? ? Je ne peux rien faire quand à ces séjours à Azkaban mais je te promets de plaider ta cause auprès du ministre. Si j'argumente sur ta bonne conduite et sur les effets désastreux qu'ont ces séjours sur ta santé, je pense qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose même si c'est alléger ta peine ! ! »

Sirius ne dit rien mais acquiesça.

Dumbledore relâcha doucement son épaule et le regarda.

« Comment cela se passe avec les autres professeurs ? ? » demanda le vieux magicien.

« Ils m'ignorent ou me fuient ! ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression de sentir un mélange d'égout et d'œuf pourris tellement mon apparition à l'art de faire voler les mouches ! ! » répondit Sirius en une tentative d'humour qui fit sourire Albus.

« Je leur parlerai, j'essayerai de leur expliquer les choses… Je pense que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, cela devrait te rassurer. Sache que je suis persuadé, et j'en ai des preuves, que tu es un bon enseignant ! ! »

Sirius s'appuya contre son oreiller et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il te faudrait autre chose ? ? » s'enquit Albus.

« J'aimerai un tasse de chocolat chaud si c'est possible ».

« Je te l'apporte tout de suite ! ! »

Le magicien quitta la pièce laissant Sirius se reposer. Dumbledore glissa quelques mots à Poppy au sujet de leur patient et revint avec une tasse de chocolat fumante que Sirius s'empressa de boire.

« Et avec Severus, ça va mieux ? ? J'ai appris qu'il avait aidé Poppy à te transporter » reprit Albus.

Sirius leva les yeux, la mention de Severus dans la bouche de l'homme qui connaissait la vraie nature de leur relation le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il but une gorgée de chocolat.

« Severus m'aide beaucoup » finit par avouer Sirius.

« Je n'avais aucune inquiétude à ce sujet… Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question mais peut être l'ai-je mal formulé ? Comment cela se passe t-il entre vous deux ? ? Vous êtes-vous réconciliés ? ? Est-ce que Severus te laisse à nouveau l'approcher ? ?

Sirius rougit.

Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient réconciliés, ils ne se disputaient plus… Cependant, il fallait avouer que Severus le fuyait.

D'autre part, il était là quand il avait besoin de lui.

Sa présence lui manquait, il avait envie de se perdre dans l'odeur de potions de son collègue. Il tenait tellement à lui et sa présence agissait comme un baume apaisant sur lui, elle lui faisait un bien fou.

Albus constata par le silence de Sirius que ce dernier semblait loin et perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait partir quand il vit que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur le visage de l'ancien prisonnier.

« Severus…. » pleura Sirius la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Il devait le rejoindre.

Il fit basculer les draps blancs de côté, Albus le saisit fermement et le reposa avec douceur contre son lit.

« Ca va aller Sirius ! ! Tu veux Severus ? ? » demanda le vieil homme inquiet.

La question avait franchi naturellement le seuil de ses lèvres, les relations entre les deux hommes avaient été si fortes par le passé que dans les moments de détresse, Sirius ne pouvait que se tourner vers lui. De plus, il avait compris en revoyant les deux hommes ensembles alors que Severus avait fini par accepter d'être le garant de Sirius qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre que leur haine ne pouvait que dissimuler des sentiments bien plus profonds qu'aucun d'eux n'était prêt à admettre cependant.

Albus resserra sa prise autour de Sirius.

« Poppy, allez me chercher Severus, dites lui que je le dispense d'assumer des cours pour le reste de la soirée ! ! Je veux qu'il vienne ici tout de suite ! ! »

Cette requête n'étonna pas outre mesure l'infirmière qui partit tout de suite.

Sirius avait levé la tête et regardait Albus.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça ! ! Severus va m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir assumer ses cours ! ! » rit nerveusement et gauchement l'animagus qui mourrait d'envie de revoir son collègue.

« Ta santé passe avant les cours ! ! J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? ? Severus pourra t'aider ? ? »

Sirius acquiesça, peu lui importait que Dumbledore sache ! ! Il voulait être avec Severus, ce dernier lui manquait tellement qu'il en aurait pleuré.

« Je vois que tu l'aimes toujours ! ! » constata Albus en souriant. « Je suis content pour vous deux, Severus a besoin de quelqu'un, je suis sûr que tu pourras lui apporter ce dont il a besoin ».

« Vous vous trompez ! ! Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui ! ! » réfuta Sirius en bafouillant et en rougissant.

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de lui… Remus pourrait me consoler mais il a Grâce… Je ne sais plus ce que j'éprouve pour Severus, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de lui… Sa présence agit sur mes nerfs » expliqua Sirius en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

Dumbledore retint de justesse la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, Sirius aurait bien le temps de réaliser que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Severus était bel et bien de l'amour même s'il se refusait à le reconnaître…

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Cours de Potions

C'était la fin d'après-midi, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours commun de potions avec le terrifiant professeur Rogue.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Draco se mit avec Ron pour le cours qui commença par une interrogation surprise particulièrement ardue.

Le professeur Rogue était d'une humeur exécrable, il avait déjà enlevé 20 points au Gryffondor et s'acharnait sur ce pauvre Neville qui n'en menait pas large.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter, il faut mélanger la racine de mandragore APRES avoir coupé la queue de lézard en morceau ! ! » hurla Severus en colère. « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque d'attention en cours ! ! »

« Mais monsieur » protesta Hermione. « Neville n'avait pas encore… »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé miss Granger ! ! » répliqua durement Rogue. « 25 points en moins pour impertinence envers professeurs pour Gryffondor ! ! Et si je vous entends encore une fois miss Granger alors que je ne vous ai rien demandé, ce sera 50 points ! ! »

Cette dernière réplique refoula la protestation qui naissait sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Rogue entreprit d'inspecter potion par potion en critiquant tout et n'importe quoi.

« Il est salement de mauvaise humeur cet après-midi » chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Draco.

Ce dernier hocha la tête pour éviter de parler, cela aurait attiré les foudres de son Severus.

Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu mettre son parrain dans cet état : il était hors de lui.

En regardant son parrain, il vit que ce dernier louchait de temps à autre sur sa montre et sur la porte. Visiblement, comme bien d'autres élèves mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons, Rogue attendait avec impatience la fin du cours.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? ? » demanda Ron à voix basse.

Draco lui fit signe qu'ils parleraient plus tard, cela valait mieux.

Le reste du cours ne fut interrompu que par les engueulades de Rogue dont la mauvaise humeur semblait augmenter à chaque seconde.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

« Entrez ! ! » cria Severus ce qui procura un moment de répit à Crabbe dont la potion fumante semblait plus que mal partie.

Madame Pomfresh entra dans le cachot qui servait de salle de cours au professeur Rogue, un silence mortel y régnait. Il semblait que l'on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

Impressionnée par ce silence, Poppy en resta bouche bée.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda Severus qui avait froncé les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Albus veut vous voir immédiatement Severus ! »

« Mais je suis en cours ! ! » protesta le professeur des potions.

« Pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes dispensé de cours ! ! » précisa l'infirmière.

« Comme vous voudrez… Cours fin !! La prochaine fois, vous saurez faire cette potion sans erreurs, partez maintenant ! ! » dit Severus à l'attention des élèves qui ne se firent pas prier et qui plièrent leurs affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

«Allons-y Poppy » dit Severus.

Cette dernière le guida à l'infirmerie.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – couloirs 

« Quel homme infect ! ! » dis Hermione en colère.

« Granger, il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que les évènements de ce matin aurait pu perturber le professeur Rogue ?» demanda glacialement Draco, suivi de près par Ron.

« Je t'ai rien demandé que je sache Malefoy ! ! Rogue n'est qu'un professeur sans cœur ! ! Comment veux-tu qu'il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un ? ? C'est impensable ! ! !»

« Je te laisserai pas insulter le professeur Rogue, Granger ! ! »

La tension entre Hermione et Draco était à son apogée. D'ailleurs, ils avaient sortis leurs baguettes. Ron se plaça entre les deux opposants.

« Du calme vous deux ! ! Le professeur Rogue n'a pas été juste et il était de mauvaise humeur mais cela peut arriver à n'importe qui, Hermione. De plus, Draco a peut-être raison, même si le professeur Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de chaleureux, ce qui s'est passé en cours ce matin ne peut que l'affecter… Il doit se sentir en partit responsable. » expliqua calmement le rouquin dans le but de temporiser Hermione et Draco, deux êtres à qui il tenait tout particulièrement.

Hermione renifla de mépris et se tourna.

« Depuis que tu as lié connaissance avec Draco, tu n'es plus le même Ron ! ! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir quitté pour Neville ! ! » répliqua la jeune fille en colère.

Elle prit le bras de Neville et ils s'éloignèrent en plantant là Draco et Ron.

« Ca va Ron ? ? » demanda Draco.

Le jeune Serpentard constata que des larmes commencer à perler aux bords des yeux bleus du rouquin. Draco maudit intérieurement Hermione et attira Ron à lui afin de le consoler. Il emmena celui qu'il aimait loin des regards pour le consoler.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Infirmerie 

Severus et Poppy avaient fait le chemin en silence. Comme il s'en doutait, l'infirmière l'emmena auprès du lit de Sirius.

Albus tenait l'homme dans ses bras, il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant tandis que Poppy s'éloignait discrètement.

Severus observa Sirius avec inquiétude, il tremblait à nouveau.

« Severus, prenez ma place, ce sera le mieux ! ! »

Dumbledore obligea Severus à s'asseoir aux côtés de Sirius, ce dernier s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Severus… » murmura doucement Sirius en appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Rogue. « Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois là ! ! »

Cette déclaration fit rougir le professeur des potions qui savourait la présence de Sirius mais n'en disait rien.

« Severus, Sirius a besoin de vous. Vous voulez bien vous occupez de lui ? ? » demanda le vieux magicien.

« Mais c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour lui… » protesta Rogue.

« Oh si, vous pouvez bien plus que moi et tous les médecins réunis ! ! Je vais écrire une lettre au ministre à propos des conséquences des séjours fréquents à Azkaban sur Sirius. Je vous laisse. Bonne soirée messieurs, Sirius, repose-toi bien ! ! »

Albus referma le rideau autour des deux hommes et glissa quelques mots à Poppy concernant la présence de Severus.

Severus se tourna vers Sirius.

« Sirius ? ? ! ! Qu'est-ce que voulait dire Dumbledore par sa dernière phrase ? Celle sur le fait que je puisse pour toi plus que tous les médecins réunis ? ? » interrogea Severus.

Sirius leva la tête et ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent les yeux d'onyx noirs de Severus.

« C'est ce que je voulais t'expliquer tout à l'heure Sevy… » commença Sirius en ignorant que l'emploi du surnom de Severus avait fait tiquer ce dernier et lui faisait froncer les sourcils dangereusement. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Mais j'ai besoin de toi… »

Sirius resserra ses mains autour de la taille de Severus et attira l'homme contre lui pour sentir sa présence et sa chaleur.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? ? » demanda Rogue qui laissait Sirius l'enlacer sans protester.

« J'ai du mal à me souvenir… Les Détraqueurs m'arrachent mes souvenirs peu à peu… Tu sais… Je refuse d'oublier ce qui m'est arrivé d'heureux… Je refuse ! ! »

Severus caressa doucement la longue chevelure soyeuse de l'animagus.

« Je sais Sirius, ce qu'ils font est insupportable… Dis moi ce que tu as oublié, je pourrais peut-être te le rappeler… » proposa doucement Severus.

« Je ne me rappelle plus notre premier baiser Sevy » murmura rouge Sirius.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	23. Chapitre 23

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrices Manue, Mélanie et Valérie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous lisez ! !

Chapitre 23 

Pouldard – sur un banc

Draco avait emmené Ron sur l'un des bancs du parc de Pouldard, loin des regards.

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas, ce que lui avait dit Hermione l'avait choqué et surtout énormément peiné.

Draco força Ron à s'asseoir. Ce dernier semblait hébété.

Le Serpentard ne disait rien, il prit juste la main du roux attendant que ce dernier revienne de sa stupeur.

« Pourquoi a t-elle dit ça ? ? » finit par demander le dernier fils Weasley.

« Elle n'a pas dû apprécier que tu prennes ma défense, Ron… Comprends-la, je suis un Serpentard, l'ennemi de votre maison… »

Draco parlait doucement en caressant tendrement la main de Ron.

Les feuilles voltigeaient en cette fin d'octobre. Il en restait encore quelques unes mais c'était les dernières de la saison.

Le vent était froid sans être glacial, on sentait les prémices de l'hiver…

Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres décoiffa Ron. Il reçut une poussière dans les yeux et commença à se les frotter.

Draco humidifia son mouchoir à la fontaine d'à côté et le lui prêta.

« Merci Draco… » dit Ron en se nettoyant l'œil qu'il passa sous l'eau.

« De rien, ça va mieux ?? » demanda Draco encore inquiet.

Le rouquin approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'Hermione t'en veut…» commença le Serpentard.

« Je l'ai aussi si ça peut te rassurer…» confirma Ron. « Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi… Tu as une explication Draco ?? »

« Autre que les filles sont compliquées ?? » ironisa le blond.

Ron sourit et hocha de la tête.

« A mon avis, elle n'a pas aimé la façon dont le professeur Rogue s'en est pris à son petit ami… Et surtout la façon dont il lui a rabattue son caquet. Ton amie aime bien toujours avoir raison, expliquer et comprendre. Elle voulait défendre Neville mais elle s'est comme qui dirait pris un vent. Elle ne l'a pas digéré et elle a éprouvé le besoin de se défouler donc forcément, elle s'en est prise à toi puisque tu étais là. Je ne pense pas que ce soit personnel… Soit dit en passant, elle n'y ait pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. »

Ron ne dit rien mais il se rendait bien compte que ce Draco tombait sous le sens.

« Ron ?? » demanda Draco voyant son ami pensif.

« Tu dois avoir raison Draco ! » approuva le rouquin.

« Un Malefoy a toujours raison, enfonce-toi ça dans la tête Weasley !! » répliqua Draco en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Ron.

« Un Malefoy a surtout les chevilles qui enflent rapidement !!» répondit Ron en souriant.

« Regarde mes chevilles, elles sont aussi fines que celles des jeunes filles !!» réfuta Draco en soulevant sa robe et en montrant les dites chevilles.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire franc.

« Merci Draco…» dit Ron.

« A ton service, mon cœur !!» déclara t-il en lui envoyant un baiser de part le vent et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Draco ne put retenir cette dernière riposte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était trop tôt pour parler de façon si cavalière avec le rouquin. Quel idiot il était parfois !!

« Je plaisantais, Ron» rattrapa quelque peu maladroitement Draco, gêné par le silence d'un Ron encore sous le choc.

Draco agita sa main devant Ron qui finit par battre des paupières et par revenir à la réalité.

« Désolé, Draco » bafouilla Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est sorti tout seul !! Qu'est-ce que je peux dire comme bêtises parfois, tu m'en veux pas ?? »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Et si on allait voir Harry ?? »proposa Draco en changeant de sujet.

« Si on lui amenait Cho, il serait encore plus heureux !! » renchérit Ron.

« Très bonne idée !! En tout cas, ce vaurien aura échappé aux foudres de Severus» taquina Draco.

« Tu l'aimes bien non ?? » demanda Ron.

« Qui Severus ?? A vrai dire, oui…» admit Draco en se passant une main derrière le crâne. « C'est mon parrain, il prend soin de moi aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître… Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi en cas de problème, il m'écoute aussi. »

« C'est étonnant !! Il paraît si froid, si sévère et si inaccessible !! »

« Je parais aussi froid tu sais ? On me l'a déjà dit» expliqua Draco.

« Toi froid ?? J'ai du mal à y croire !! En fait, c'est vrai que c'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois qu'on s'est vu, en plus du fait que tu méritais de bonnes baffes. » s'exclama Ron criant de vérité.

« A ce point ??! » demanda Draco un rien vexé.

« Tu paraissais suffisant à un point inégalé !! Mais je trouve que tu as changé en mieux, et puis je te connais mieux maintenant» le rassura Ron en lui prenant la main. « C'est juste une sorte de masque que tu portes. »

« Tu viens de mettre le point sur quelque chose de très vrai tu sais ?? Ron, t'en rends-tu seulement compte ?? » le questionna le Serpentard.

« Pas vraiment, c'est sorti spontanément… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si vrai ?? »

Le fils unique de Lucius Malefoy cacha son sourire derrière sa main et entreprit une petite explication à propos de la façon d'agir, de penser et d'être Serpentard : « En quelques mots, tu as réussi à définir la façon d'agir d'un Serpentard. Nous cachons sous un masque de froideur ce que nous sommes et plus encore ce que nous éprouvons. C'est en lien avec ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, tu te souviens à propos des mariages arrangés ?? »

Ron ne pouvait que s'en rappeler tellement cela lui avait semblé aberrant et dépassé.

« Oui, tu veux dire que vous faites exprès d'être froid ?? » demanda Ron histoire de résumer ce qu'il avait compris.

« Juste !!" répondit Draco en faisant le V de victoire.

« Alors j'ai encore plein de questions qui me viennent à l'esprit à propos du professeur Rogue…»

« Je croyais que tu le détestais ??» s'étonna le blond.

« Je le croyais aussi… Mais c'est aussi ce que je pensais de toi il n'y a pas si longtemps, je te le rappelle » l'apostropha Ron. « Disons juste que je suis curieux, et tu sembles tellement l'aimer, j'ai envie de mieux le connaître… C'est bête non ?? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, peut-être que Ron tenait … à lui ?? Il l'espérait… Il savait qu'il avait réussi à nouer une amitié fragile avec le jeune Gryffondor, mais il n'avait pas envie que tout s'écroule comme un château de cartes parce qu'il s'était montré trop empressé…

« Juste parce que je l'aime bien tu veux le connaître ??? » redemanda Draco quelque peu interloqué.

« Bien sûr !! » affirma Ron. "Je suis sûr qu'Harry sera de mon avis, Ro… enfin le professeur Rogue lui a même permis de l'aider. »

« Parce qu'il pouvait être utile sinon jamais il l'aurait appelé, tu peux en être sûr !!» rit Draco.

« Je pense bien… Simplement, j'avoue que je suis curieux à son sujet… Il était tellement de mauvaise humeur cette après-midi… oui, il était vraiment en colère. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu dans cet état, on aurait dit qu'il allait exploser…»

« C'est vrai ! D'ailleurs Neville en a fait les frais !! » confirma le blond en resserrant son écharpe autour de lui et en s'étalant sur le banc. « J'ai même cru qu'il allait se faire dessus !! »

Ron poussa un petit cri d'horreur à ce que venait de dire Draco puis se mit à pouffer.

"Avoue que c'est vrai Ron !!" surenchérit Draco.

"MMM, je l'avoue" dit le rouquin en hésitant et quelque peu en cafouillant. "Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit en cours de potion ??"

"Tu veux dire au sujet de la mauvaise humeur de Severus ??" demanda Draco. Voyant Ron acquiescer de la tête, il continua : "Oui, je m'en souviens… A vrai dire j'y ai réfléchi… Tu sais que je me pose une question…"

"Ah oui ?? Laquelle ??"insista le Gryffondor qui voulait savoir.

"Tu te souviens de ce fameux jour où nous avons tous été en retenue avec le professeur Rogue ?" lui rappela Draco.

"Oh que oui je m'en souviens !!" s'écria avec joie Ron. "C'est à partir de ce jour là que nous sommes devenus amis toi et moi, et puis tu as aussi cessé de te disputer avec Harry."

"Juste… Il faut que je te dise que ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, peut être qu'à deux nous pourrons comprendre" commença le Serpentard, heureux que ce jour compte dans la mémoire de Ron.

"Nous pouvons du moins essayer, cela en vaut la peine !!" dit avec enthousiasme Ron.

"Ce jour là, Severus avait donné une retenue à Harry parce qu'il n'avait rien écouté en cours car il s'inquiétait pour son parrain" reprit le blond en se serrant conte le rouquin à cause du froid, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, ils avaient dû parler pendant longtemps. "Tu sais le professeur Black est venu voir mon parrain."

"Je me souviens, nous voulions tous savoir ce que les deux ennemis avaient à se dire… Oui, je me rappelle, Sirius avait l'air énervé qu'on puisse écouter aux portes. Quant au professeur Rogue, il nous a bien sûr puni !!" se souvint le dernier garçon des Weasley.

"Harry était vraiment le plus curieux, il devait bien se demander pourquoi son parrain allait voir le chef de la maison des Serpentard, alors que lui-même est un Gryffondor. Je l'ai même bousculé à ce sujet… Tu sais j'ai toujours pensé que le professeur Black était jaloux de mon parrain, qu'il le haïssait et qu'il lui voulait du mal !!" commenta Draco.

"Sirius n'est pas comme ça !!" s'opposa Ron. "Tu ne le connais pas !!"

"C'est exact, je ne le connais pas !!"

"Nous irons le voir si tu veux, c'est vraiment quelqu'un que j'admire. Je le trouve courageux, d'avoir pu endurer tout ça et il aime vraiment Harry… Il se comporte comme un père envers lui et Harry l'adore… En plus, Sirius est quelqu'un de farceur et enjoué, un pur Gryffondor comme tu dirais !!"

Draco rit franchement à cette dernière remarque qui était typiquement le genre de chose qu'il disait.

"Alors d'accord, j'essayerai quand à moi de te présenter le professeur Rogue" proposa Draco.

Ron roula des yeux fous qui exprimaient une certaine appréhension.

"Je sais c'est un Serpentard… Cela ne sera pas facile, Severus ne se laisse pas approcher et encore moins par un Gryffondor. Pour en revenir à Sirius, ce fameux jour, tu as vu comment ils étaient en accord ??? J'aurais juré qu'une certaine unité émanait d'eux comme si…. Comme si je ne sais pas…"

"Comme s'ils avaient fini par conclure un accord ??" compléta Ron.

"A la fois oui et à la fois non…" bredouilla Draco. "Je sais que je ne suis pas clair mais cela ne l'ait pas dans ma tête, je t'explique ce que j'ai ressenti… Voilà, j'ai trouvé le mot que je cherchais !! On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en harmonie ou qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés !!"

"En harmonie ??? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux dire…" fit Ron quelque peu perdu.

"Ce n'est pas clair… Comment dire ça ?? Passons pour l'instant là dessus, je n'ai pas fini…" offrit Draco. "Continuons, après la punition et après avoir lié amitié tous les trois, je devais aller voir Severus, j'avais besoin de me confier. Je pensais qu'il pourrait me conseiller."

"Te conseiller ??? Sur quoi ??" demanda Ron curieux.

Draco devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Euh…. C'est quelque chose entre lui et moi…" bafouilla Draco. "En tout cas, je lui ai demandé si des liens pouvaient se créer entre Serpentard et Gryffondor suite à notre petite conversation dans le couloir."

"Mais bien sûr que cela est possible !!" s'écria Ron qui se demandait comment on pouvait penser le contraire.

"Quelle réaction typique d'un Gryffondor !!" rit Draco aux éclats. "Cela et semble la moindre des choses Ron, mais sache qu'il en est autrement. Chez les Serpentards, il n'y a pas d'amitié, ce ne sont que des alliances de pouvoirs et d'intérêts. Nous ne pouvons pas comprendre et encore moins l'appliquer votre notion de l'amitié. Chaque geste implique une faveur, quelque chose en retour, il n'est jamais gratuit. Comme je te disais, j'avais envie de plus vous connaître Harry et toi… Alors j'ai demandé à Severus, je savais que lui ne me jugerais pas et ne me critiquerais pas. Il m'a bien écouté et m'a conseillé…"

"Que t'a t-il dit ??" demanda Ron dévoré par la curiosité.

"Il m'a recommandé de suivre mes instincts, de me fier à mon bon sens."

"C'est un bon conseil, il te laisse juge de tes actes, c'est effectivement un vrai guide" finit par avouer Ron, surpris de cette réponse dans la bouche d'un Serpentard.

"Et avant de partir, mû par je ne sais quelle instinct, j'ai posé la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de notre entretien…" reprit le blond.

"Je parie que c'était quelque chose du genre 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous et Sirius ??" devina avec justesse Ron qui se posait la même question depuis le début du récit de Draco.

"Tu as bien deviné." rit Draco.

"Et qu'a t-il répondu ??" le pressa Ron qui était maintenant dévoré par une curiosité sans précédent envers son professeur des potions.

"De la haine, ce sont ses mots exacts Ron."

"Il a vraiment dit ça ??? J'avoue que c'est dur à croire…. A vrai dire, pour moi, il ment." Conclu Ron.

"Je le pense aussi… Sa réponse a bien été trop longue et puis, on n'aide pas quelqu'un qu'on déteste ou qu'on considère comme son principal ennemi".

"Tu me fais rire Ron, car j'en suis arrivé à la même déduction !!" rigola Draco.

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent !!" finit Ron en se levant. "Il commence à faire froid ici non ??"

Le vent s'était en effet remis à souffler et la nuit était tombée alors que la lune se levait.

"Oui, allons chercher Cho pour faire plaisir à Harry !!"

"N'oublie pas le chocolat !!" précisa Ron.

"T'es sûr que c'est pas pour toi le chocolat ??" répondit Draco.

"Mais non !! Harry aime ça aussi !!" réfuta Ron.

"Mais bien sûr !!" ironisa Draco.

"Bon, au fait j'ai un marché à te proposer parce que cette histoire m'intrigue" dit Ron en voulant changer de sujet car il sentait bien qu'il était sur la pente glissante. Draco leva ses yeux bleus délavés vers lui en lui faisant signe de continuer. "J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les relations entre le professeur Rogue et Sirius."

Draco regarda intensément Ron et poussa un soupir.

« Tu vas rire, moi aussi j'aimerais en savoir plus !! » le rassura Draco.

« Alors je te propose un marché, on essaye chacun d'en savoir le plus possible et on se tient au courant. Toi tu t'occupes de ton parrain, ce sera plus facile et moi de Sirius. D'accord ?? » demanda Ron.

« Tope là ! » répondit Draco en lui tendant la main.

Après un bref échange de poignées de mains pour sceller leur accord, ils décidèrent de chercher Cho pour l'amener à Harry avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Infirmerie 

Sirius avait fini par dire à Severus ce qui le tracassait depuis quelque temps déjà.

C'était un souvenir heureux… qui appartenait à un passé lointain… Par conséquent, les Détraqueurs avaient essayé de le lui arracher le plus rapidement possible.

Il s'était battu comme il avait pu pour les en empêcher mais en vain.

Ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient.

L'une de ses pensées positives, l'un de ses plus chers souvenirs !!

Quant à lui, il avait échoué à le retenir !!

Quel piètre individu il faisait !!

Sirius serrait Severus contre lui, il adorait son odeur et sa chaleur.

Ce dernier lui caressait inconsciemment les cheveux dans un geste empli de douceur. Sirius appréciait ce contact.

Severus tiqua à la requête de celui qui avait été son ennemi des années durant…

Ainsi, ils avaient même réussi à lui faire oublier ça ??

Mais est-ce que lui-même souhaitait s'en souvenir ??

Pas vraiment… Quoiqu'on fond de lui… Il préféra ignorer cette petite voix qui lui murmurait à l'oreille ce qu'il jugeait être des inepties.

Severus ne disait rien… Que fallait-il qu'il fasse ?

Il voulait aider Black !!

Oui, il le voulait car il souffrait de le voir ainsi !!

Le ministre détruisait lentement, à petit feu son pauvre collègue.

Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il caressait la chevelure soyeuse de son compagnon depuis… Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps… Il avait fait ce geste inconsciemment, un automatisme.

Il s'arrêta bien qu'il trouvait la texture des longs cheveux noirs de Sirius aussi douce que de la soie et agréable au toucher.

Sirius leva la tête quand Severus arrêta son geste. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de son garant, il y plongea son regard.

L'animagus leva une main quelque peu tremblante et surtout peu rassurée.

Le professeur des potions l'observait d'un air qui aurait pu paraître sévère à bien d'autres mais Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard.

C'était une façade pour le reste du monde. Comme s'il voulait se cacher des autres. C'était une sorte de carapace ou de coquille dans laquelle il s'enfermait pour éviter d'être blessé, pour éviter de souffrir…

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure, qu'il avait été stupide jeune !!

Il avait fait souffrir Severus !! Oui, il l'avait trahi.

Se remémorant sa rupture -ce n'était pas un souvenir joyeux, on ne lui avait donc pas arraché- il comprenait maintenant à quel point cela avait fait du mal à son ancien meilleur ami et confident.

Sirius leva la main et caressa la joue de Severus avec douceur. Il aurait aimé le rassurer.

Doucement, il amena la tête de son collègue contre son torse et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le silence durait depuis quelque temps déjà mais leurs yeux exprimaient tant de choses et de souvenirs que les paroles semblaient inutiles.

Après un court instant dans les bras accueillants de Black -c'était lui qui le consolait alors qu'il se sentait au bord du désespoir - quel attitude si Gryffondor, le maître des potions se redressa.

Il commença doucement à se souvenir pour Sirius.

Flash Back – début Pouldard – Chambre des Gryffondors - 4ème année des Maraudeurs- 

Le début de l'année venait de commencer, les Maraudeurs - James, Remus, Peter et Sirius - s'étaient réunis comme d'habitude dans un coin de la salle des Gryffondors auprès d'un bon feu.

Ils dégustaient des profiteroles au chocolat que Sirius avait chapardés dans la grande salle.

La discussion allait bon train.

"Alors tu en es où avec Lilly ??" demanda Sirius qui savait que son meilleur ami James courait après la jeune fille depuis la première année.

James, un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille, poussa un soupir.

Ils s'étaient bien vus durant les vacances…

Ils étaient allés au cinéma et manger des glaces…

James avait même trouvé la boulangerie dans laquelle travaillait Lily pour se faire de l'argent de poche et n'avait pas manqué d'aller la voir.

Mais rien ne s'était passé.

Pas de flirt et encore moins de baisers !!

C'était tout juste s'il osait lui prendre la main !!

James soupira pour la énième fois.

"Rien, il ne s'est rien passé !! Statut quo !!" souffla le champion de Quidditch des Gryffondors.

"Ben alors !! Prends un peu plus les devants James !! Tu n'es pas assez audacieux avec elle !!" conseilla Sirius.

"Attends !! Je ne suis pas le play-boy de l'école, moi, monsieur !!" répliqua James mi-figue mi-raisin. "Qui est la nouvelle sur qui tu as jeté ton dévolu ?? Catherine ? Emilie ? Sandrine ?? A moins que tu n'envisages de chasser trois lièvres en même temps ??"

Sirius rit, à vrai dire aucune de ces trois filles qui se pâmaient devant lui ne l'intéressaient.

Au contraire, ils les trouvaient ennuyeuses à mourir ! Mais il avait une réputation à maintenir. De plus, il souhaitait conserver sa liberté de mouvements et d'action, il voulait continuer à voir Severus mais personne ne devait les soupçonner.

Qui aurait pu d'ailleurs ???

Ils se disputaient trop souvent en public pour que quelqu'un devine la vérité !!

Ils fallaient bien qu'ils donnent le change.

Peter avala la dernière profiterole précipitamment.

"Tu pourrais peut être nous donner des cours pour séduire les filles, Sirius ??" demanda le garçon falot et si insignifiant.

"Ah ah !!" rit Sirius. Lui donner les cours ? Pour dire quoi ?? Il ne demandait rien !!

Au contraire, des fois, il aurait aimé être plus tranquille !! "C'est naturel Peter !!" répliqua Sirius en se mettant à son avantage. "Cela s'appelle le charisme !!"

Remus, un garçon plutôt calme, lui donna un coup de coude.

"Oui, Rem ???" demanda Sirius.

"Sois sérieux, veux-tu !! Tu sais bien que Peter a un gros faible pour Sandra ??" rappela le loup-garou.

"La rouquine ???" demande James ce qui accentuant la couleur pourtant déjà bien tomate des joues de Peter.

"Tout à fait !!" répondit Remus. "Remarque, je veux bien des cours aussi !!"

Remus agitait nerveusement ses mains, il ne savait jamais comment agir ni réagir envers Grâce.

Sirius les regarda à tour de rôle, ses amis étaient très attentifs.

"Alors comment était ton premier baiser ??" interrogea James.

Sirius blanchit.

Comment leur expliquer ?? Que dire ?? S'il disait que le garçon le plus convoité de Pouldard n'avait jamais embrassé personne, on ne le croirait pas !!

Il rougit quelque peu…

C'était vrai, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne.

La seule personne qu'il ait tenu proche de lui était Severus, mais ce n'était pas pareil !!

Severus, enfin… C'était Severus !!

Le pire est que ces filles ne l'intéressaient pas !!

Il n'avait pas envie que ce soit à l'une d'elles qu'il donne son premier baiser !!

Elles lui étaient indifférentes !!

Aucune d'elles ne l'intéressait !!

Que leur répondre ??

Il se rendit compte que comme ses amis cette question, il se la posait et il avait envie d'en connaître la réponse.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire avec n'importe qui !!

La seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit pour tester ça, ce fut Severus.

Cette pensée le fit rougir, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle.

Le silence se prolongea dans la salle.

"Alors ??" insista Peter qui s'était avancé.

"Je ne me rappelle plus !!" répondit Sirius. Devant l'air atterré de ses amis, il se justifia et inventa vite fait quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres. "Je ne sais plus qui s'était… Je me souviens juste que c'était chaud et bon…"

"J'ai envie d'essayer avec Lily" soupira James ce qui fit rire Sirius.

"Et moi avec Sandra !!" finit Peter.

Quant à Remus il se taisait, il se posait des questions à propos d'une relation amoureuse et de son état de loup-garou… Il était certain que personne ne l'accepterait.

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de Moony et lui dédia un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit.

Les jeunes gens finirent de discuter et allèrent se coucher.

Quelque temps plus tard, Sirius donna rendez-vous à Severus, là où ils se rencontraient habituellement : dans leur alcôve.

Les Maraudeurs le soupçonnaient d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle victime à faire succomber à ses charmes, il ne les avait surtout pas détrompé. Cette version l'arrangeait.

Severus lisait un livre… Encore un !! Il ne changerait décidément pas !! Quand il arriva, Sirius lui piqua le livre des mains pour lire : "Comment guérir les engelures ?"

"Encore dans des livres sérieux et ennuyeux Sevy ?? Tu devrais arrêter cette mauvaise habitude et profiter de la vie !!" le taquina Sirius.

Son ami le regarda, ils étaient si différents !! Le turbulent et farceur Gryffondor avec le très sérieux et froid Serpentard ! Quel tandem !!

Sirius s'avança et embrassa comme à son habitude Severus sur la joue. Seulement cette fois, il prit bien le temps d'en savourer la texture.

Severus le laissa faire et se colla à lui. Black était bien la seule personne avec qui il pouvait se permettre d'avoir des sentiments et d'éprouver quelque chose.

Sirius lui caressa ses cheveux que tout le monde qualifiait de gras, c'était la pure vérité, pourtant il les soignait surtout quand il était avec son ami car il semblait les apprécier. C'était bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait à aimer ses cheveux !! D'habitude, on les trouvait repoussants !!

"Sevy… Tu veux savoir ce que m'ont demandé les Maraudeurs ??" demanda Sirius tracassé par le sujet.

"Je t'écoute Siri, dis-moi…" répondit le brun.

L'animagus commença son récit.

"Et qu'as-tu répondu ???" voulut savoir Severus.

"Une bêtise sortie d'un livre que j'ai lu cet été !!" rit encore Sirius à ce souvenir.

"Tu lis toi ??"

"C'était d'une débilité profonde !! Crois-moi, j'ai bien regretté !!" fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

"Quelle est la vérité ??" voulut savoir le Serpentard.

"Tu la connais la vérité Sevy !!" s'écria le Gryffondor. "Tu es bien le seul à qui je peux dire ça !! Ces filles m'ennuient à mourir !! Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne !!"

"C'est très difficile à croire…" sourit Severus. "Mais je le sais…"

"J'ai envie d'essayer." commença Sirius sans trop oser poursuivre.

"Tu as une palanquée de filles à tes pieds pour ça !!" s'énerva Rogue qui refusait que Black s'éloigne de lui.

"Elles ne m'intéressent pas !! Je n'ai pas envie avec elles !!"

"Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un avec qui tu en as envie !!" dit furieux Severus en se levant et en attrapant son livre. Il voulait partir. Personne n'avait le droit de lui ôter Sirius !!

Il refusait qu'il soit à quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne.

Sirius le retint par la taille et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

L'animagus plongea son regard dans celui de Rogue le faisant par là même rougir.

"J'ai trouvé avec qui je voulais le faire…" murmura Sirius à son oreille d'une voix très troublante.

Severus s'aperçu qu'il retenait sa respiration car il voulait savoir.

Se pouvait-il que ce soit James ??

Severus savait que ce qu'éprouvait Sirius pour James était plus qu'une simple amitié ; d'ailleurs, il en était jaloux !!

Sirius se pencha vers Severus. Il lui saisit le menton puis l'embrassa.

Son baiser était maladroit, c'était doux et chaud comme dans les livres !!

Sa main courait le long du dos de son ami pour l'empêcher de se décoller de lui.

A sa grande surprise, Severus entrouvrit ses lèvres et lui répondit avec une passion qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée de sa part.

Le Serpentard approfondit le baiser en enroulant les longs cheveux de Sirius autour des ses doigts.

Le baiser se prolongea. Leurs bouches se cherchaient puis se séparaient pour se réunir à nouveau.

C'était un délice !! Sirius crut qu'il était au Paradis tout comme le pensait Severus.

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent haletants. Ils se regardèrent.

Chacun venait de recevoir son premier baiser.

Flash Back – fin 

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Infirmerie 

Sirius se souvenait maintenant…

Il se rappelait de tout, il se remémorait la texture des lèvres de Severus : elles étaient d'une telle douceur et aussi si chaleureuses !!

Comment avait-il pu les oublier ???

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas touchées et encore moins goûtées.

Severus était tout proche, dans ses bras -il refusait de le lâcher- perdu dans ses souvenirs lui aussi, pensif. Il souriait encore. C'était un moment heureux pour lui aussi.

Finalement, l'animagus se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas commis d'erreurs en abordant ce sujet épineux. Severus ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Sirius le trouvait si attirant avec son regard dans le vide et son faible sourire.

Doucement, il attira Severus à lui et tendrement, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

Severus était encore dans ses pensées quand il sentit que Sirius l'embrassait.

Cela le ramena immédiatement à la réalité.

Que c'était bon !! Sirius était d'une telle tendresse !! Son baiser ne s'imposait pas !!

Severus s'abandonna un instant mais une voix intérieure le fit réagir.

Il repoussa d'un coup Sirius sur le lit, se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit.

"Severus !!" cria Sirius.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	24. Chapitre 24

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrices Manue, Mélanie et Valérie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

Merci à mes lecteurs que j'espère très nombreux ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous lisez ! !

Chapitre 24 

Pouldard – Infirmerie

Severus s'était enfui laissant Sirius seul à l'infirmerie.

Ce dernier se leva, il fallait qu'il aille à sa poursuite, qu'il le retienne, qu'il s'excuse…

Sirius ne savait que faire mais il prit conscience que Severus avait toujours été important pour lui. Il devait le rattraper pour lui dire… Pour lui dire quoi au juste ??

Il ne savait pas trop mais il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le protéger.

Sirius repoussa violemment les couvertures de son lit pour se lever.

La tête lui tourna, il dû se rasseoir sur le lit.

Il était encore faible, il n'avait pas trop mangé ses derniers temps.

Il se releva plus doucement cette fois-ci et s'appuya contre le mur pour quitter l'infirmerie. Poppy était partie manger avec les autres professeurs.

Il préféra lui laisser un mot la remerciant et lui disant qu'il avait regagné ses appartements car il allait beaucoup mieux.

Cela fait, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry dormant comme un bébé puis partit à la recherche du maître des potions.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus était parti en trombe de l'infirmerie, il bouscula bien des élèves sur son passage mais aucun d'eux n'osait protester ou faire la moindre remarque. Ils étaient bien trop terrifiés pour cela !!

Il se précipita dans son cachot où il enseignait ses chères potions, là où personne ne le dérangerait !! Il voulait être seul !!

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, prit des livres et commença à élaborer une nouvelle potion.

Cela le ferait penser à autre chose !!

Peine perdue !! Il abandonna aussitôt la potion au profit d'un livre et s'assit espérant calmer son agitation intérieure !!

Il avait osé !!

Black l'avait embrassé !!

Et lui comme un idiot, il s'était laissé faire !!

Il recommençait à succomber au charme de Black. Il lui avait tout pris : son premier baiser, son amour, son âme, son corps et son cœur…

Il avait tout eu !!

Et il l'avait tout brisé en le rejetant !!

Ce souvenir fit pleurer Severus.

*****     *****     *****     *****

  


Pouldard – quelque part dans les couloirs

Draco et Ron trouvèrent Cho en compagnie de Seamus.

« Cho ? » commença Ron, Draco se tenait légèrement en retrait et s'éloignait, c'était un Serpentard, il n'avait rien à faire avec eux. « Harry n'est pas bien. Je pense que ta présence à l'infirmerie lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Voudrais-tu venir ?? »

Draco en profita pour observer la petite amie d'Harry, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie mais il y avait un je ne sais quoi chez elle qui ne lui plaisait pas.

« Je n'ai pas le temps ! ! » répliqua la jeune fille en passant ses cheveux derrière l'oreille d'un mouvement très féminin.

Cette réplique agaça fortement Draco, comment elle n'avait pas de temps pour Harry alors qu'il n'était pas bien ? ?

Il se décida à se lever et à se mêler de cette affaire.

« Mais Cho » protesta Ron. « Il a besoin de toi… Tu sais ? ? Toute cette affaire l'a fortement affecté. Sirius ne va pas bien… »

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, la jeune asiatique l'interrompit avec colère sans qu'il sache trop bien pourquoi : « Sirius, encore Sirius ? ? Tout les Gryffondors ne parlent que de lui ! ! J'en ai assez ! ! Foutez-moi la paix ! ! »

Elle saisit par le bras un Poutsouffle, Henry, et s'en alla visiblement en colère.

Draco arriva près de Ron quelque peu interloqué sans avoir eu le temps d'intervenir.

Seamus la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi a t-elle réagi comme ça Seamus ? ? » demanda Draco.

« Je sais pas ! ! » répondit-il spontanément avant de se tourner vers celui qui venait de parler. Constatant que c'était un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel, le fils Malefoy, le brun ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! ! On dirait que tu imites un poisson crevé ! ! » dit durement Draco.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de poisson pourri, espèce de sale aristo ! » répliqua en colère Seamus.

Ron s'interposa. « Hey ! ! Vous deux ! ! Pas la peine de se chamailler. Dis Seamus, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Cho a réagi si violemment à l'encontre de Sirius ? ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée… » répondit-il. Puis il s'interrompit et réfléchit. « Quoique je me demande… »

« Oui ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Je me demande si… »

« Si quoi ? ? Accouche au nom de Merlin ! ! » s'énerva Draco.

Seamus tiqua devant la violence du ton du Serpentard, il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Ron posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Harry ne vas pas bien » dit Ron à Seamus comme si cela expliquait tout et justifiait le comportement de Draco.

« Harry ne va pas bien Ron ? » s'inquiéta une petite voix.

Une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux ondulés venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où, elle portait les couleurs de Gryffondor et avait une jolie frimousse quoique constellée de tâches de rousseurs.

« Ginny ! ! » s'exclama Ron en enlaçant sa sœur. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il doit se reposer ».

Ron caressa avec affection la tête de sa sœur.

« Tu disais Seamus ? ? » insista la jeune fille.

Draco la regardait, comme elle ressemblait à son frère ! ! C'était effarant, il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle se faisait du souci pour Harry. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron pourquoi.

« Je disais que beaucoup d'élèves, notamment les Serpentards » commença Seamus en jetant un regard noir à Draco « pensent que Sirius est vraiment un meurtrier et qu'il ne devrait pas enseigner ici. Beaucoup d'élèves en ont peur ! ! Comme c'est un Gryffondor, pour nous, c'est différent ! ! »

« Cela ne justifie pas l'attitude de cette fille ! ! » finit Draco avec acidité.

« Peut-être mais tel est le cas… Harry nous en a un peu parlé, tu te souviens Ron ? » reprit Seamus en se tournant vers le rouquin.

« Maintenant que tu me le dis oui » répondit Ron qui fit un signe à Draco alors que ce dernier le regardait interrogateur. « Seamus, ne m'attends pas, je vais voir Harry. Peut-être que je resterai à l'infirmerie toute la nuit. Excuse-moi auprès des autres, d'accord ? ? »

« Sans soucis ! ! » dit le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner.

Ginny était restée, Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa pour la première fois de sa vie une parole aimable : « Ginny ? ? » la jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui quelque peu interloquée que le fils Malefoy n'ait pas pour une fois un ton sarcastique ou ironique.

« Tu veux venir voir Harry avec nous ? ? » proposa le Serpentard car il avait compris que c'était ce que désirait la jeune fille.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît » murmura la jeune fille.

Ron lui sourit et lui prit la main, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à l'infirmerie tout en parlant.

« Alors Ginny, je croyais que tu avais renoncé à Harry pour sortir avec je ne sais plus qui[C1] » commença Ron.

« C'était donc ça ! ! » les interrompit Draco se tapant dans les mains.

Le frère et la sœur le regardèrent interrogatifs.

« Je me demandais pourquoi Ginny voulait nous accompagner, maintenant je sais » expliqua le blond. « Tu as un faible pour Harry ? »

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une délicate teinte rosée.

« C'est à dire que euh… » bafouilla t-elle.

« Je ne t'en veux pas ! ! » rassura Draco en lui souriant. « Je te trouve mille fois plus sympathique que l'autre… »

Draco poussa une série de jurons qui ne manqua pas de surprendre puis de faire rire Ginny.

« Ah ah ! ! » rit-elle. « Draco, je peux t'appeler Draco ? ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai commencé à t'appeler Ginny, je n'ai pas été trop familier ? ? » demanda le blond.

« Non, ça va ! ! » le rassura Ginny. « Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais bien avec Harry. Tu m'avais caché ça Ron ! ! »

La jeune fille semblait quelque peu en colère.

« Pardon, Ginny. Je ne savais pas comment tu pourrais le prendre ! ! » s'excusa Ron.

« Ne le gronde pas Ginny ! ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! ! » reprit Draco. « Tu sais comment les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'entendent, non ? ? On ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite trop, tu comprends ? ? »

« Bien sûr… J'espère qu'on pourra mieux se connaître Draco. » continua Ginny.

« Il est bien plus abordable seul qu'en compagnie où monsieur affirme qu'il est le plus pur produit d'une souche pure ! ! » rit Ron en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Tous les trois arrivèrent à l'infirmerie en riant, Ron et Draco avaient mis Ginny au courant des évènements de la journée concernant Harry et Sirius.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie et tombèrent nez à nez sur Sirius qui se tenait au mur.

Les étudiants ouvrirent grands les yeux, Sirius les regardait et se redressa. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement.

« Sirius ! ! » commença Ron. « Vous ne devriez pas être debout ! ! »

« Oui, vous devriez être au lit » renchérit Draco.

« Je vais bien, les enfants… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi » leur répondit le professeur. « Harry dort bien profondément. »

« Ginny, occupe-toi d'Harry, tu veux ? ? » proposa Ron. « Avec Draco, nous allons nous occuper de Sirius. »

« Comme tu veux ! ! » répondit Ginny ravie de rejoindre Harry. « J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de parler à nouveau comme cela Draco » dit elle en regardant le blond, puis elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Quant à vous professeur, prenez soin de vous ! ! Harry vous aime tellement ! ! »

« Je l'aime aussi Ginny » répondit Sirius. « Embrasse-le de ma part quand il se réveillera, tu veux ? ? »

« Bien sûr ! ! » balbutia la jeune fille rouge avant de partir.

« Professeur, vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever ! ! » gronda Ron.

« Je le dois… Vous n'avez pas vu Severus ? ? » demanda Sirius.

« Nous ne l'avons pas vu. » répondit Draco qui continua d'un ton plus agressif. « Que lui avez-vous encore fait ? ? Vous l'avez blessé ? ? Insulté ? ? Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à mon parrain ! ! »

Draco avait quasiment fini sa phrase en criant : il aimait trop son parrain pour qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Sirius lui lança un regard de bête blessée et très triste.

« Non je ne lui ai pas fait de mal Draco… » répondit le professeur à voix basse. « Je dois le retrouver, j'ai besoin de lui. »

Cet aveu laissa Draco pantois et interloqué.

Sirius commença à sortir de l'infirmerie, Ron le rattrapa et plaça son bras sous son épaule.

« Je vais t'aider Sirius. » proposa Ron. « C'est pour une potion, n'est-ce pas ? ? »

Sirius sourit, Draco prit l'autre bras du professeur pour l'aider lui aussi.

« Non, Ron, ce n'est pas pour une potion… » répondit Sirius. « Draco, toi qui le connais bien, où penses-tu qu'il soit ? ? J'avais pensé à la salle de cours de potions ou bien à ses appartements ».

Ron resta bouche bée, c'était incroyable, Sirius se préoccupait de son ennemi ! ! Il n'en revenait pas ! ! Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry. Le rouquin regarda le blond qui paraissait aussi surpris que lui.

« C'est ce que je pense aussi... » finit par dire Draco surpris.

« Lequel faire en premier ? ? » insista encore Sirius.

« La salle de cours vu l'heure » répondit Draco.

« Allons-y ! ! » dit avec enthousiasme Sirius.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Le chemin se déroula en silence. Draco et Ron ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé mais il semblait que le professeur Black soit inquiet pour le professeur Rogue.

Qui savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux à l'infirmerie ? ?

Une dispute paraissait le plus probable.

Les deux professeurs se haïssaient, c'était bien connu ! !

Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi Sirius cherchait-il Severus alors que ce n'était pas pour une potion ?

Cela demeurait un mystère.

Quant à Sirius, il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Severus.

Qu'advienne que pourra après pourvu qu'il soit à ses côtés ! !

Arrivés devant la salle de cours, Sirius repoussa doucement les deux jeunes gens.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, Draco, Ron… Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! ! » commença l'adulte.

« Nous restons ! ! Vous n'êtes pas bien ! ! » protesta Draco à la surprise de Sirius.

« Merci Draco » dit gentiment le professeur. « Je ne ferais pas de mal à Severus, je te le promets. »

Il regarda les deux jeunes gens, puis ajouta : « Pour vous remercier, je vous inviterai tous les deux à la fête foraine, d'accord ? ? »

« Oh chic alors ! ! » s'exclama Ron en battant des mains ce qui tira un sourire à Draco.

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours puis la referma délicatement.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – salle de cours des potions

Sirius constata que Severus était là, la tête sur son bureau enfouie dans ses bras.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et s'approcha.

Il contourna le bureau pour rejoindre son collègue en montant sur l'estrade.

« Severus » murmura Sirius.

Voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, Sirius dégagea les quelques mèches retombant sur les yeux de Severus. Il constata que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés.

Il vérifia la respiration : paisible. Il dormait.

Cela fit sourire tendrement Sirius.

Severus ne devait pas dormir là ! ! C'était inconfortable ! !

Sirius écarta quelques mèches et embrassa son collègue sur le front.

Puis il le prit délicatement dans ses bras afin de le ramener dans ses appartements.

Il serait mieux dans un lit qu'ici ! !

« Sirius… » murmura dans son sommeil Severus.

L'animagus le regarda d'un air attendri et le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

*****     *****     *****     *****

« Si je ne savais pas que Sirius haïssait ton parrain, Draco, j'aurais juré qu'il était inquiet ! ! » commença Ron revenu de sa surprise.

« Je ne les entends pas se disputer » constata Draco en collant son oreille à la porte. « Je suis surpris aussi Ron… Je le trouvais aussi inquiet… »

« C'est impossible ! ! »

« Tu crois Ron ? ? ? Peut-être qu'ils ont finis par se réconcilier » expliqua le blond.

« Ca me paraît incroyable Draco ! ! Tous les deux sont fiers comme des coqs ! ! Mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas d'autre solution… bien que j'ai du mal à le concevoir. »

« Ils ont étudiés ensemble Ron. Ils se connaissent. De plus, Severus est le garant de Sirius. Ce n'est peut-être pas impossible non ? ? »

« MMmmm… » marmonna le rouquin qui se posait des questions.

Sur ces faits, Sirius arriva en portant dans ses bras Severus endormit.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent.

« Vous êtes encore là ? ? Vous auriez dû regagner vos maisons ! ! Si Russard vous surprend, vous risquez d'en baver ! ! »

« Nous vous accompagnons ! ! » dit Draco.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! ! » répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que j'ai peur… C'est mon parrain qui m'inquiète, je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous lui avez fait ni pourquoi vous le cherchez ! ! » répondit Draco.

« Cela ne te concerne pas, Draco ! ! » avertit sèchement Sirius. « C'est un problème entre Severus et moi, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. »

« Peut-être mais…. » reprit Draco.

« Mais quoi ? ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Taisez-vous et arrêtez de vous disputer ! ! » cria Ron en faisant silence.

Sirius se tut immédiatement et observa Severus qui dormait toujours ce qui le fit sourire.

Draco remarqua ce sourire.

Se pourrait-il que ? ?

Sirius et Severus ? ?

Non impossible ! !

Il fallait qu'il ôte cette idée de sa tête ! !

Sirius commença à partir, il avait envie de rester avec Severus et lui-même ressentait les effets de cette dure journée.

Ron le rattrapa. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Ca va aller, Ron ! ! » répondit Sirius quasi à bout de souffle.

« Voltas ! ! » dit Draco en pointant sa baguette sur son parrain et en le faisant voler.

Sirius se retourna vers lui surpris.

« Il faut vous ménager professeur. »

Ron aida Sirius à regagner son appartement tout en surveillant Draco et Severus.

Les trois hommes combinèrent leurs pouvoirs ce qui leur facilitèrent la tâche.

Ron soutenait Sirius qui restait malgré tout faible bien que ce dernier sembla, à sa grande surprise, plus préoccupé par le sort de Severus que par le sien.

Il ignorait ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes mais la situation avait piqué sa curiosité. Il sentait que Draco était aussi intrigué que lui.

Sirius restait indifférent à leurs regards et leur répondait évasivement.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Appartement de Sirius 

Arrivés dans l'appartement de Sirius, ce dernier reprit Severus dans ses bras.

« Si vous n'avez pas mangé, servez-vous dans la cuisine, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? ? » proposa l'animagus.

Draco et Ron se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient faim et décidèrent de préparer à manger.

Quant à Sirius, il enleva les chaussures puis les chaussettes de Severus, ensuite il passa à sa robe de sorcier pour lui mettre l'une de ses chemises de nuit.

Il dormait profondément.

Tant mieux ! ! Il en avait besoin ! !

Sirius le coucha ensuite dans son lit.

Il le borda puis se pencha pour l'observer.

Le sommeil adoucissait ses traits. Sirius caressa les cheveux de son garant avec douceur.

Il caressa ensuite les joues de Severus pour l'embrasser. Il se redressa et toucha les lèvres de son collègue.

Il soupira en l'observant. Par Merlin, il trouvait Severus toujours aussi attirant ! !

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer doucement la porte.

Il rejoignit les deux garçons qui avaient commencé à manger.

En les observant si complices, il sourit. Alors, il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux là même si eux ne le savaient pas. Ils mangèrent en silence.

Sirius était plongé dans ses souvenirs, en observant Draco et Ron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la parallèle avec son passé. Un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard, cela pouvait être possible.

Il espérait pour eux que cela se passerait bien.

Il se sentit seul en cet instant, Sirius se rendit compte à quel point sa vie avait été vide alors qu'il était emprisonné. Personne à aimer ou à protéger.

Cette solitude lui pesait, c'était un lourd fardeau. Sirius avait envie d'éprouver à nouveau le goût de l'amour, il voulait aimer.

Après le repas, ils firent la vaisselle.

« Tu vas mieux Sirius ? ? » demanda Ron encore inquiet.

« Je suis encore fatigué, Ron mais ça va mieux… Par contre, il est tard pour que vous rentriez dans vos maisons respectives. Vous voulez dormir ici ? ? Je peux installer un lit si vous le voulez. » proposa le professeur.

Ron sourit, cette idée lui plaisait « Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Ce ne sera pas très confortable, je vous préviens. Suivez-moi ! » informa Sirius.

Il les amena dans la salle à manger où il y avait un canapé qu'ils déplièrent pour installer le lit.

« Et vous, où dormirez-vous ? » demanda Draco intrigué.

« Dans mon lit » lui répondit naturellement Sirius étonné de cette question.

« Mais Severus ? » demanda Draco.

« Je dormirai dans mon lit Draco » répondit la voix froide du maître des potions.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour voir Severus qui se tenait près de la porte.

Sirius se dirigea vers lui, ce dernier le regarda arriver sans mot dire.

« Tu vas bien Severus ? ? » demanda gentiment Sirius en prenant ses mains.

Draco et Ron se regardèrent. De plus en plus étrange. Contrairement à ce que Draco pensait, son parrain ne repoussa pas Sirius mais hocha la tête.

« Que font-ils là ? ? » demanda froidement Severus.

« Je leur ai permis de rester pour cette nuit. Ils pourraient tomber sur Russard. Tu comprends ? » expliqua Sirius.

« Ils sont sous ta responsabilité ! ! Je m'en lave les mains et je m'en vais ! ! » reprit d'un ton glacial Rogue.

« NON ! ! » hurla Sirius à la surprise de tous en enlaçant Severus. « Reste ! ! » murmura l'animagus dont le corps fut parcouru par des tremblements.

« Lâche-moi !!» cria Severus en se défaisant brutalement de l'emprise de son collègue.

Cela lui fit perdre l'équilibre, Sirius parvint de justesse à se rattraper à un meuble et resta debout.

Ron se précipita pour l'aider mais Sirius le repoussa.

Rogue se dirigea à nouveau d'un pas ferme sans jeter un regard en arrière vers la sortie de l'appartement de Black. Il était pour lui hors de question de passer une seconde de plus avec cet homme qui l'avait autant fait souffrir.

De plus, il le haïssait toujours !!

Sirius se sentit paniqué à l'idée de perdre encore une fois la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait en sécurité.

« Severus !! Je t'en prie, ne part pas !! » implora l'animagus en le rattrapant et en serrant à nouveau Rogue dans ses bras. « Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !! » dit-il le corps secoué de spasmes dû aux larmes qu'il tentait de retenir tant bien que mal.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais visiblement il y avait quelque chose qui liait les deux hommes, quelque chose de différent de la haine.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant.

Il voyait toutes ses défenses tomber devant la détresse de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi.

Il ne savait pas comment lui résister, ses sentiments pour lui contenait une part de haine qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. Cependant, il y avait autre chose de flou mais de fort. Quelque chose qui le rongeait depuis toujours. Rogue finit malgré lui par céder à cette sensation. Il repoussa doucement Sirius : « Je t'attends dans ta chambre pour que  tu m'expliques ! ! Nous verrons à ce moment là. »

Le maître des potions repartit, la pièce devint silencieuse. Les étudiants remarquèrent que Sirius suivait la silhouette de Rogue.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait entre ces deux là mais cela semblait compliqué.

Sirius les aida à faire le lit et leur fournit des habits pour la nuit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Draco le retint par la manche.

« Professeur… Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Severus s'il vous plaît… »

« Dur ? ? Moi ? ? ! » fit surpris Sirius. « Ce n'est pas mon intention Draco. Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre et étrange mais j'ai besoin de lui. »

« Vous savez, il a beaucoup souffert » rajouta Draco.

« Je sais Draco. Je te promets que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Je lui dirais que tu tiens à lui, cela lui fera plaisir. » reprit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de Draco. « Soyez sages ! ! Bonne nuit ! ! »

Il partit laissant les deux jeunes gens qui s'endormirent rapidement fatigués à cause des évènements de la journée.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sirius regagna sa chambre, Severus avait remis ses habits et lisait un livre. Il leva les yeux à son approche. Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et lui saisit l'une de ses mains.

« Excuse-moi Severus, tu veux ? ? » commença Sirius en caressant la main.

« Pourquoi ? ? » demanda Rogue curieux.

« Le baiser… Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Sirius.

Severus le regarda troublé. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ?? A la fois oui et non, cela avait éveillé des souvenirs en lui qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais.

Le silence se prolongea.

Sirius se leva et s'agenouilla devant Severus pour lui prendre ses mains.

Il posa sa tête sur les genoux de son collègue.

« Sevy… J'ai besoin de toi… » commença doucement Sirius. « Je ne le comprends pas mais tu es le seul dont la présence me calme. Quand tu es là, je peux dormir. Aucun de mes cauchemars n'est là, je ne sens que ta chaleur… »

Severus se mit à caresser la chevelure de Black.

« Imbécile… » répondit-il.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui tandis que Severus l'attirait à lui.

« Sevy ?? » demanda Sirius peu assuré. L'animagus referma ses bras autour du corps de Severus quelque peu tremblant.

Severus ne disait rien, il ne savait quoi dire.

Il ne devait pas céder, il ne le fallait pas.

Il en avait envie mais la peur de souffrir à nouveau le paralysait. Sirius avait besoin de sa présence, d'accord mais il devait imposer des limites. Il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor brise sa coquille qu'il avait mis tant de temps à se forger.

Cette distance lui permettrait de ne pas sombrer.

« Tu devrais peut-être changer de vêtements, je te prête l'une de mes tenues de nuit. » proposa avec douceur Sirius.

Il hocha la tête. « Je vais me laver » dis doucement Severus en se levant.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius alla aussi prendre sa douche.

Il trouva à sa sortie Severus en train de lire dans son lit. Cela le fit sourire, il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait et cherchait la compagnie de son ancien ami.

Sirius se coucha aux côtés de Severus qui éteignit la lumière alors que l'ancien prisonnier se blottissait contre lui pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêves.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1]Spoilier de HP 5 mais son m'échappe 


	25. Chapitre 25

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour Mélanie/ArLutun, qui m'a poussé à prendre ma plume. Mention pour Laure ^^.

Dédicace pour tous les fans du couple Sirius - Severus qui sont très nombreux j'espère,,

Ou que j'espère convertir ^^ (niark niark,, un rien sadique cet auteur,,) Merci à Cath et Mano mes béta lectrices Manue, Mélanie et Valérie pour leur fidèle soutien ^^ très apprécié par l'auteur ^^

MERCI A MES LECTEURS que j'espère très nombreux ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous lisez ! !

PS : suite à ma lecture du volume 5, je sais que ma version de la famille de Sirius était fausse mais je ne pouvais me contredire, je tiens donc à m'excuser pour cette erreur –je n'avais pas toute les donnes – et par le fait que je vais certainement me rapprocher de la vision de l'auteur de la famille en réajustant ma fic. Tout peut être un petit décalage dont je m'excuse.

Chapitre 25 

**Pouldard – Appartement de Sirius**

Quand Sirius se leva, il constata qu'il était seul. Severus s'était levé et était reparti sans le déranger. L'homme aux longs cheveux se décida à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il aurait bien voulu profiter de la présence de Severus… Mais c'était déjà beaucoup que ce dernier ait accepté de rester avec lui toute la nuit. Il ne pouvait espérer plus d'un homme qui l'avait haïs pendant de si longues années. Il avait déjà fait des concessions.

Sirius constata alors qu'il préparait des pans cakes pour les garçons qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Severus. Sa Némésis le hantait jour et nuit. Il le troublait, le haïssait et le désirait tout à la fois.

Des sentiments si contradictoires et si puissants l'habitaient, il devait être en manque.

Il ne pouvait pas à nouveau aimer Rogue ! !

Cela était impossible ! !

Aucun avenir ne les attendait ! !

Sirius refusait de souffrir à nouveau. Il avait aimé mais avait souffert en retour.

Il savait combien l'amour à sens unique pouvait faire souffrir… De plus, il avait longtemps refusé ce qu'il était… Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'admettre.

Seule la compréhension de son meilleur ami Remus l'avait aidé.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre son cœur pour le mettre en cage, fermer la clé et la jeter au loin.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Azkaban.

Parfois, il avait envie de se transformer en chien et de le rester pour l'éternité.

Une vie sans soucis, il n'aurait qu'à se préoccuper de manger, de dormir et de chercher de temps à autre des caresses.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres réflexions par l'arrivée de Draco suivi de Ron qui frottait encore ses yeux rougis par le sommeil.

« Bonjour et asseyez-vous les garçons, j'ai presque fini ! ! » commença Sirius en agitant sa baguette.

« Bonjour professeur » répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

Les placards s'ouvrirent et les ingrédients volèrent du frigo et des placards vers la table : confitures, chocolat, jus de fruit, thé, beurre…

Ensuite, trois assiettes arrivèrent avec des verres et des cuillères.

Puis Sirius servit à chacun des pans cakes et s'assit en face d'eux.

Ron commença à loucher sur les pans cakes et se servit de la crème de marrons qu'il disposa largement et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche en un seul morceau.

« Mmmmm… Un vrai délice » parvint à dire Ron la bouche pleine.

Draco lui servit aussitôt à boire, il en aurait besoin pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Alors, qu'il mettait une pointe de sirop d'érable, il regarda autour de lui, constatant ainsi que son parrain brillait par son absence.

« Le professeur Rogue ne mange pas ? ? » demanda Draco inquiet.

Sirius lui montra une pile de pans cakes enveloppés dans du papier aluminium.

« C'est sa part, il est parti, je lui donnerai plus tard… » répondit l'animagus. « Sinon il ne mangera rien. »

Draco approuva de la tête, il connaissait fort bien la vilaine proportion à ne rien manger de son cher parrain. Ce dernier ne se nourrissait pas assez de toute façon mais le Serpentard fut assez surpris que le parrain d'Harry sache cela.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » questionna le blond.

Ron mangeait avec un plaisir non dissimulé tout en suivant la conversation avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Draco et lui tenaient à savoir la vérité.

Sirius observa un moment le Serpentard dans les yeux.

« Nous avons étudié ensemble, Draco » répondit calmement Sirius qui savait fort bien qu'il éludait la question de l'adolescent.

Depuis quand savait-il cela ? ? C'était une bonne question…

Cela remontait à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants, Sirius laissa ses souvenirs dériver.

**Flash Back – début**

Sirius revenait de vacances, ravi. Comme la plupart des étudiants de Pouldard, il avait reçu des cadeaux de la part de ses parents. Il y avait eu une fête et il avait bien mangé.

Il s'était empiffré de chocolats et ceux qu'il n'avait pas finis, il pourrait les partager sans faute avec ses amis. Il avait hâte de leur montrer ses cadeaux et de les revoir.

Après tout, ils lui avaient manqués. Surtout que sa famille était quelque fois assez stricte.

Tous les Black qui avaient été sorciers, avait été Serpentard de père en fils et de mère en fille… Ce depuis des générations…

Le pouvoir ne se transmettait pas régulièrement ni sur tous les membres mais la famille avait depuis des siècles des connexions avec le monde des sorciers.

Ainsi, le fait que Sirius soit un sorcier n'avait surpris personne…

Mais il s'était révélé être un Gryffondor, une erreur !!

Ainsi, Sirius faisait figure de canard boiteux parmi une famille de cygnes blancs sans tâche.

Néanmoins, Noël était une époque de pardon et d'amour même dans une famille comme la sienne et il n'avait pas manqué de recevoir des cadeaux : des livres afin de s'améliorer en cours, une cape bien chaude en fourrure pour l'hiver, des chocolats, de nouvelles plumes et surtout un balai pour voler.

Il adorait voler et passait des heures à s'entraîner même si James était de loin meilleur que lui pour le Quidditch. Ce dernier était devenu d'ailleurs l'attrapeur officiel des Gryffondors et Sirius ne manquait pas un seul des matchs de son ami qui le fascinait par sa grâce dans les cieux.

Sirius était donc très heureux en cette nouvelle année, il revit rapidement Remus. Ils s'échangèrent des cadeaux de noël, Sirius avait acheté pour chacun des chocolats et des écharpes avec différents motifs.

Remus lui offrit ses boîtes de friandises préférées et une peluche en chien ressemblant vaguement à Padfoot. Peter lui offrit aussi des bonbons et des caramels. Quant à James, il offrit un album de photo. Réjoui par ses retrouvailles, Sirius reprit les cours.

Alors que le premier cours avec les Serpentard commençait, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Severus Rogue. Pourtant c'était un cours de potions ! Pour rien au monde, Severus n'en aurait raté un !! Sirius se mit à mâchonner sa plume anxieusement, il attendrait le moment où son ami arriverait en retard essoufflé s'excusant du retard.

A la fin du cours, James s'approcha de lui. « As-tu remarqué que ce cher Snivellus était absent ?? » dit il en riant sarcastiquement.

Depuis le premier jour, James et Severus se haïssaient cordialement. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Il devait reconnaître que James avait des tendances à se montrer assez cruel. Ainsi, il avait rebaptisé Severus Snivellus en guise d'insulte.

Peter se mit à rire, Remus ne dit rien comme d'habitude, il n'approuvait pas cette façon de faire. Sirius non plus d'ailleurs. Mais James profitait de ses moments où il embêtait son ennemi juré pour attirer l'attention de la charmante Lily qui prenait à chaque fois la défense du Serpentard.

Sirius ne lui répondit que par de vagues hochements de tête sans lui prêter attention outre mesure ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver James.

En effet James Potter détestait ne pas être le centre d'attention, il aimait briller et qu'on le remarque.

Le but le plus évident était bien entendu de se faire remarquer de la charmante Lily sur qui James avait décidé de jeter son dévolu. Mais il lui plaisait d'être admiré des autres et de ses amis.

« Encore en train de penser à une fille ? » demanda James qui se demandait à qui s'adressaient ses yeux rêveurs et pourquoi Sirius ne l'écoutait qu'à demi.

Sirius se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami et lui répondit : « Euh oui… »

Heureusement pour Padfoot, Lily arriva bientôt empêchant James de le questionner plus avant, le garçon se précipita vers la jeune fille pour lui faire la cour comme d'habitude.

Sirius les observait quelque peu jaloux, il aurait aimé avoir une situation aussi stable que celui de son meilleur ami. En soupirant, il rencontra le regard gris de Remus qui le regardait avec attention.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

« James a vraiment envie de séduire Lily, n'est-ce pas Moony ? » le divertit Sirius.

Remus hocha de la tête, ses yeux gris reflétaient une certaine tristesse.

« Ca ne va pas ?? » lui demanda son ami.

Voyant que le loup-garou ne lui répondait pas et que James était occupé, Sirius tira Remus par sa robe de sorcier et l'obligea à le suivre.

« Où vas t-on ?? » l'interrogea Remus.

Sirius le guida près du lac et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« Maintenant, tu m'expliques tout Remus. Tu ne vas pas bien » commença le jeune homme.

Remus s'apprêtait à le contredire quand Sirius lui imposa le silence en continuant. « Pas la peine de démentir, je te connais trop bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?? »

Remus le regarda. « Si je te le dis, tu me diras pourquoi t'étais si distrait en cours ?? » interrogea son ami aussi curieux.

« Tu ne comprendrais pas Moony » répondit Sirius.

« Qui sait ?? Et je pourrais te répondre la même chose. » dit gentiment et amèrement Remus.

Le silence se fit pesant entre les deux amis.

Sirius ne savait que dire, il avait juré le secret à propos de son amitié avec Severus. De plus, il aimait conserver cette amitié rien que pour lui, jalousement. De même, le Serpentard ignorait que Remus était un loup-garou et que les Maraudeurs pouvaient se transformer en animaux.

Remus regrettait ses paroles.

Alors que le silence continuait, Sirius décida d'agir malgré tout. Il le devait à son amitié.

« Comme tu veux Moony, je suis prêt à tout pour t'aider » finit par dire le plus convoité des Maraudeurs.

Le loup-garou regarda d'un air interrogateur vers son ami, il se gratta la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer de la sorte, ce n'est pas très correct de ma part » confia le jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds et bouclés.

Sirius s'assit au pied de l'arbre, il connaissait bien cet endroit, il y venait souvent avec Severus.

« Alors, j'ai posé la question en premier, Moony, je t'écoute » commença l'animagus.

Remus s'assit à ses côtés tout en soupirant.

Il se gratta la tête et expliqua ce qui le tourmentait : « C'est à cause de mon état de loup-garou » commença Remus. « J'ai du mal à l'accepter et à vivre avec. Pourquoi en suis-je un ? Suis-je vraiment humain ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'aimer et d'avoir une vie normale comme toutes les personnes de mon âge ? Quels sont mes droits ? Est-ce que je ne dois pas rejoindre mes semblables pour fuir les humains ? »

Sirius prit son ami dans ses bras et entreprit de sécher les larmes de l'adolescent en proie à des questions existentielles.

« Tu es un humain avant tout Moony » le rassura Padfoot. « Tu as les mêmes droits que les autres… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ?? Savais-tu que pour travailler, je dois déclarer que je suis un loup-garou ?? Qui voudrai de moi dans ses conditions ?? Je ne pourrais jamais avoir de relation amoureuse !! Te rends-tu compte que je risque non seulement de contaminer mon épouse mais aussi de transmettre ceci à mes enfants ??!! »

Sirius préféra se taire, que pouvait-il ajouter de plus ?? Il n'aurait fait que dire des banalités qui n'auraient en rien résolu les problèmes de son ami.

Il aurait voulu lui épargner ces souffrances mais il ne pouvait rien pour lui.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent Peter suivi de James pour arriver.

« Le prochain cours commence !! Vous allez être en retard » dit celui qui se transformait en rat.

« Que faites-vous ?? » demanda Potter.

« Nous bavardions, n'est-ce pas Remus ? » répondit Sirius en aidant son ami à se lever.

« C'est la vérité pure et simple !! Bon, allons en cours de transformation !! » proposa le loup-garou.

« Nous allons leur montrer de quel bois les Gryffondors se chauffent !! » déclara James qui voulait épater la galerie et surtout Lily.

Ils se dirigèrent donc en salle de cours.

Après le repas, Remus tira Sirius par la manche et prétexta un devoir pour l'entraîner dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque.

« Maintenant à toi, Sirius » chuchota Remus.

« Mais je n'ai pas résolu ton problème Moony » répliqua l'animagus.

« Non et tu ne le peux pas… Cependant tu m'as écouté et rien que ça, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi » expliqua le garçon aux cheveux frisés. « J'ai senti l'amitié que tu me portais à travers ton inquiétude… Je me suis senti compris donc cela m'a soulagé d'un poids, figure toi »

« Il ne te restera plus qu'à trouver une fille qui t'accepte tel que tu es » surenchérit Black. « Je suis sûr que Grâce est ce genre de fille »

La dernière sentence fit rougir Remus jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux jeunes se tournaient autour sans que l'un des deux franchisse le pas : Grâce par timidité sans doute et Remus parce qu'il était loup-garou. Les deux jeunes gens se fréquentaient et plaisantaient souvent, se confiant l'un à l'autre et chacun trouvait du réconfort auprès de l'autre. C'était un couple plus ou moins informel puisqu'ils ne sortaient pas ensembles.

Sirius enviait leur confiance et leur entente mutuelle. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme ça auprès de lui, il avait Severus… Cependant, ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse, il aurait aimé avoir une jeune fille qui l'accepte tel qu'il était. De nombreuses filles tournaient autour de lui mais aucun d'entre elles ne l'intéressaient. Chacune ne se préoccupait que de son apparence…

« A toi, Sirius » dit une nouvelle fois Remus ce qui tira l'adolescent de ses pensées.

« Quoi moi ? » esquiva encore une fois Black.

« Sirius Black, n'esquivez pas ma question ! !» reprit sévèrement Remus en imitant la voix d'un de leur professeur. « Cela ne marche pas avec moi !! »

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami puis soupira.

« Tu ne le diras à personne, dis ?? » demanda d'une petite voix Padfoot.

« Je te le jure… »

« Je suis inquiet… pour un ami… » confia Sirius.

« Un ami ??? C'est merveilleux ça !! Qu'a t-il ? Est-ce que je le connais ?? Et pourquoi ne nous le présentes-tu pas ?? Il pourrait joindre les Maraudeurs !! » s'exclama Remus enthousiaste.

« Il déteste trop James pour être avec nous et James lui retourne la pareille… Quant à nous joindre, je ne pense pas qu'il serait d'accord ni que vous le soyez… Et oui, tu le connais pour répondre à ta question »

« Qui est-ce ?? Un ami secret ?? Si je le connais, il est à Pouldard… A mon avis, il n'est pas dans notre maison, sinon, je le saurais et tu ne ferais pas toutes ses cachotteries… Mais alors, je ne vois pas… »

Sirius lui répondit par un blanc.

Pouvait-il le dire à Remus ?? Comment réagirait-il ??

Après tout, Grâce aussi n'était pas à Gryffondor et cela ne le gênait pas… C'était une fille aussi, cela jouait… Et ce n'était pas un Serpentard surtout !!

« Devant ton silence, je crois deviner que c'est quelqu'un de Serpentard, je me trompe ?? »

Sirius approuva de la tête.

« Hé bey !! Ma foi, on peut dire que tu as bien gardé le secret !! Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que tu entretenais une quelque conque longue liaison avec un Serpentard, félicitations !! C'est une fille, n 'est-ce pas ?? Qui cela pourrait-il être ? Narcissa, impossible, elle est fiancée à Lucius et c'est ta cousine. Alors Mélina ? Patricia ?? J'avoue que je ne vois pas… »

« Tu fais fausse route Moony, ce n'est pas une fille… » révéla Sirius avant de se taire à nouveau.

Remus afficha un air stupéfait.

« Quoi ??! … Un…. Un …. Un garçon ?? » bafouilla Moony encore sous le choc de la révélation.

« Ca te choque ?? » s'enquit Black.

« Quoi ? Moi ?? Bien sur que non !! Pourquoi ça me choquerait ?!! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as caché. James ne doit pas le savoir, je ne t'explique pas sa tête !! Surtout qu'il déteste Severus Rogue…. »

Alors que Remus prononçait ses dernières paroles, il ouvrit encore plus grand la bouche alors que Sirius approuvait de la tête. Il ne savait que faire, il avait enfin révélé son secret mais comment réagirait Remus ??

« Quand tu disais que ton ami détestait James et que c'était réciproque, tu faisais allusion à lui, n'est-ce pas ?? » demanda Remus alors que Sirius hochait la tête. « Par Merlin !! Oh… Quelle surprise !! Et si je comprends bien, tu es inquiet parce qu'il n'était pas là ce matin ?? »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir choqué Moony… Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?? » l'implora Sirius.

« Tu ne m'as pas choqué Sirius… Je suis juste surpris… Et cette amitié dure depuis combien de temps ?? »

« Depuis le premier jour où nous sommes rentrés à Pouldard, c'est le premier ami que j'ai eu… Quand nous nous sommes aperçus que nous étions dans des maisons différentes, Severus… m'a suggéré de ne rien dire… Il avait raison… Les gens ne sont pas prêts à admettre une telle amitié. » expliqua Sirius en ramenant ses cheveux longs en arrière.

« Tant de temps !! Et dire que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte de rien !! Chapeau !! Tu m'épates Sirius !! En attendant, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je suis sûr qu'il va bien… » répondit Remus en prenant la main de son ami.

« Je l'espère » termina Sirius.

En effet, Severus arriva le lendemain. Sirius essaya de le contacter mais on aurait dit que le Serpentard l'évitait. La matinée de son arrivée commença par un cours de sport : une sorte de ballon prisonnier avec des baguettes pour faire voler le ballon ou l'arrêter.

A un moment, James lança la balle sur Severus de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme ne put l'éviter et s'effondra à terre. Leur professeur se précipita vers lui tandis que Sirius se mordait la lèvre inférieure impuissant mais follement inquiet.

Le professeur emmena Severus évanoui à l'infirmerie pendant que les étudiants continuaient.

A la fin du cours, Sirius s'éclipsa discrètement alors Remus couvrait ses arrières pour rejoindre l'infirmerie où il surprit une conversation qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille sur la maigreur et la pâleur de son ami.

« Alors comment va notre jeune ami, Jenifer ? » demanda le directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore.

Jenifer, la sorcière chargée de l'infirmerie planta son regard ridé dans celui tout aussi parcheminé d'Albus.

« Il est faible, très faible professeur… Je pense qu'il ne mange pas assez… ce qui expliquerait son extrême faiblesse… De plus, il faut que je vous dise ce que j'ai vu… »

« Je crois que nous avons un invité Jenifer » répondit en souriant Dumbledore qui se dirigea vers Sirius qui s'était mis instinctivement derrière l'un des paravents.

« Monsieur Sirius Black, quelle surprise de vous voir ici !! Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?? » demanda Albus en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt… Que pouvait-il dire ??

« Alors monsieur Black ?? Nous attendons » gronda Jenifer toujours aussi sévère.

« Je voulais… » commença Sirius gêné.

« Vous vouliez quoi donc ?? Exprimez-vous par Merlin !! » dit Jenifer en s'avançant.

Ce mouvement fit reculer Sirius qui s'apprêtait à repartir quand l'infirmière le saisit par le col de sa robe de sorcier.

« Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte Black !! »

« Je crois que vous impressionnez ce pauvre Sirius, Jenifer… Ce jeune homme s'inquiétait peut être pour son camarde de classe, qui sait ?? » proposa Dumbledore.

Sirius resta bouche close. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il aurait dû venir plus tard… Il avait encore fait une gaffe et une erreur… Il ne savait pas comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Dumbledore continua à lui sourire aimablement.

« Venez là, monsieur Black ! » ordonna Jenifer. « Vous avez bien eu des chocolats, n'est-ce pas ?? Et en quantité ?? »

« Euh oui, madame. Pourquoi ?? »

« Vous allez en donner à votre camarade que vous embêtez si souvent. Un peu de charité chrétienne est de bon ton en cette période de nouvel an… Après tout, vous devez avoir pris de bonnes résolutions ??? Comme par exemple celle ne plus embêter personne ?? » gronda Jenifer.

« Euh… »

« Allez chercher ce chocolat et plus vite que ça !! » ordonna Jenifer en élevant la voix ce qui fit partir Sirius de ce pas dans ses appartements.

Il revint le plus vite possible donner des chocolats.

« Bien, monsieur Black… Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bien vite sur pied »

Le lendemain, Rogue fut de retour à la table des Serpentards. Il avait encore l'air pâle et fatigué, étrange après deux semaines de vacances, mais il était toujours aussi sarcastique.

Après cet incident, Sirius fit plus attention encore à Severus. Il lui amenait souvent à manger car il chapardait des parts de nourriture à table. Il obligeait Severus à les manger prétextant qu'il était trop maigre… De plus, il savait qu'il mangeait peu à table car les autres Serpentards, plus imposants et plus forts que lui avaient tendance à voler sa part.

Flash Back – fin 

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – cous d'arts divinatoires**

Ce matin là, après leur déjeuner Draco et Ron étaient passés voir Harry qui allait mieux.

Madame Pomfresh expliqua que ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue et de tension.

Elle autorisa donc le jeune garçon à aller en cours.

Ron et Harry se dirigèrent en cours d'arts divinatoires.

Leur professeur remplaçante, Cécilia Grant, était revenue, elle allait prendre le relais durant le congé maternité du professeur Trelawney. C'était le premier cours d'arts divinatoire des 5èmes années.

Leur professeur les attendait, elle commença par se présenter.

« Mes chers étudiants, bonjour. Tout d'abord, bienvenus dans ce cours que j'assurerai jusqu'à la fin de l'année en remplacement de Madame Trelawney. Je me présente, je suis Cécilia Grant. Je vais faire l'appel. Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous êtes priés de vous lever afin que je mémorise son visage. Mademoiselle Archer Alice… »

Elle continua donc à faire l'appel jusqu'au nom d'Harry. « Monsieur Potter Harry… Harry, ton nom est célèbre dans le monde des sorciers… »

Cécilia s'approcha du jeune garçon confus. « Je suis sûre que tu es doté de grands pouvoirs… Tu verras… »

Elle laissa planer le mystère quand à sa dernière phrase. Enfin, elle acheva l'appel et commença le cours : « Nous allons étudier la cartomancie… Je vais donc commencer par vous définir ce que c'est avant de vous expliquer son utilité, les cas d'interrogations et les réponses que cela vous apportera. Bien sur, nous finirons par apprendre à interpréter les résultats. Tout d'abord, une petite définition s'impose… La cartomancie est une méthode divinatoire qui utilise les cartes comme support pour interroger les esprits. Bien sur, la divination les événements à venir dans un futur plus ou moins lointain… Cette préoccupation est fort ancienne. La cartomancie est l'art divinatoire avec la radiesthésie, que nous étudierons plus tard, la branche la plus moderne de l'art divinatoire. Pour ce faire on utilise deux sortes de cartes. Le jeu de 32 cartes appelé le petit jeu et le jeu de 78 cartes, dit le grand jeu. Vous connaissez ces cartes, notamment les 21 premières qui ont des figures diverses… Je vais vous montrer… Veuillez approcher je vous prie… »

Le reste du cours de déroula de façon tout aussi intéressante, le nouveau professeur était non seulement charmante et belle mais aussi très claire. Les cours de madame Trelawney faisaient pâle figure en comparaison des siens tellement ils étaient intéressants… Elle leur donna pour devoir : apprendre le nom des 21 cartes ainsi que de savoir le nombre de figure.

A la fin du cours, alors qu'Harry et Ron pliaient leurs affaires pour se rendre au cours d'enchantement avec le professeur Mac Gonagall, la superbe rousse qui était leur professeur les interrompit.

« Harry, pourrais-tu venir me voir quelques instants je te prie ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire charmeur auquel le jeune Potter ne résista pas.

« Oui, Madame Grant » fit Harry en se rapprochant quelque peu intimidé.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr Harry » commença Cécilia en lui adressant l'un de ses sourires charmeurs dont elle avait le secret.

Cela rappela à Harry le sourire de Cho… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue hier ?? C'était sa petite amie et il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le réconforte !! Heureusement que Draco, Ginny et Ron étaient venus. Ils lui avaient apportés des bonbons, de plus, Ginny avait joué aux cartes avec lui pendant toute la soirée. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le geste de la jeune Weasley. Ils avaient bavardés tranquillement. Il sentait bien que Cho s'éloignait de lui. Il n'en avait pas envie, il refusait une éventuelle séparation mais il ne savait que faire pour la retenir.

« Harry ?? Tu m'écoutes Harry ? » insista Cécilia.

« Excusez-moi madame » bafouilla Harry. « J'étais plongé dans mes pensées »

« Je m'en étais rendu compte… J'espère qu'elle est jolie. Je ne vais pas te retarder plus longtemps… J'avais juste des questions à te poser. »

« Des questions ??? Je vous écoute… » répondit Harry quelque peu appréhensif.

« Ce n'est rien de bien méchant… Je t'assure… Puis-je examiner ta cicatrice ?? Tu permets ?? » s'enquit-elle gentiment.

Son sourire était éblouissant et sa voix si douce, en un sens, Cécilia lui rappelait les vagues photos qu'il avait de sa mère.

Harry Potter ne put lui résister malgré son inhibition naturelle à montrer le symbole de son lien avec Voldemort, le signe qui avait fait sa célébrité et enfin la marque qui lui rappelait sans cesse que ses parents étaient morts pour qu'il reste en vie.

La rousse plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux verts ce qui le rassura. Elle portait un parfum fleuri, Harry avait l'impression de flotter, il se sentait en sécurité. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela envers quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu.

Sa voix était chantante, il eut l'impression qu'elle murmurait à ses oreilles. Cela résonnait dans toute sa tête, on aurait dit un chant d'une beauté extrême.

« La cicatrice est vraiment nette » dit Cécilia en brisant la sensation qu'Harry d'être dans les bras de sa mère.

La belle rousse suivit avec ses doigts le contour de la cicatrice du jeune garçon qui la laissa faire car il se sentait pleinement confiant.

« Quelle forme étrange… » murmura t-elle. « Ceci est la preuve que tu as tenu… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en échec… J'aurais pensé y déceler un quelconque pouvoir… Mais je ne ressens rien… Etrange… Tu es visiblement destiné à un grand destin Harry… Je te souhaite bon courage… Ton avenir est fait de beaucoup de flou… Je te remercie de m'avoir permis d'y toucher… Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour toi »

« Je vais bien… Rassurez-vous !! » l'apaisa Harry.

« J'en suis très heureuse pour toi, Harry… »

Alors qu'Harry rassemblait ses affaires et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour ses prochains cours, Madame Grant le saisit par la manche de sa robe.

« Encore une chose Harry, après je te relâche » promit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Même ce geste était plein de charme et enjoliveur.

Harry rougit, une si belle jeune femme qui lui prêtait tant d'attention, c'était vraiment extraordinaire !!

« C'est à propos de Sirius Black… » commença t-elle. Devant l'air quelque peu dubitatif et craintif d'Harry, elle leva les mains en signe de protestation et les secouant pour démentir tout soupçon. « Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas le dénoncer ou autre chose… J'avoue juste que je suis très curieuse… C'est mon péché mignon !! »

Cécilia se mit à rire à gorge déployée tandis qu'elle avouait ce vilain défaut.

Son rire était cristallin comme une fontaine, exactement comme Harry l'avait imaginé.

Elle continua donc à poser ses questions comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Cette femme communiquait si aisément, Harry sentait en elle une joie et un appétit de vivre. Il était prêt à parier que si le choixpeau magique devait la mettre dans une maison, ce serait Gryffondor qu'il choisirait à coup sûr.

« En fait, je voulais savoir, surtout venant de toi qui le connais bien… C'est ton parrain n'est-ce pas ?? » reprit elle.

« Oui, c'est quelqu'un de merveilleux !! Il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que la presse dit !! » déclara avec fougue Harry qui adorait son parrain.

« Je m'en doute Harry, voilà pourquoi je voulais t'interroger… La presse a l'art de manipuler et de déformer la vérité comme cela l'arrange… Je le sais… Justement, je tenais à savoir quel genre d'homme c'était et connaître ta version des faits concernant toute cette histoire. Je t'écoute »

Elle lui sourit d'un air si encourageant et si simple qu'Harry commença à tout lui déballer.

A la fin du récit, elle demeura un instant silencieuse puis pouffa doucement.

« Je vois… Je te remercie pour tous ses renseignements Harry… J'ai hâte de le rencontrer… D'après ce que tu dis, c'est quelqu'un de bien… Et pour ne rien gâcher, je le trouve à mon goût… C'est vraiment un homme séduisant… très. J'avais déjà vu des photos mais ce n'est pas la même chose en vrai… Allez dépêche-toi, tu risques d'être très en retard à ton prochain cours. Je suis désolée de t'avoir monopolisé. Si ton professeur te fait des reproches, dis lui que c'est ma faute »

Elle fit un clin d'œil et leva l'une de ses mains en geste d'excuses.

Harry sourit, il ne pouvait que pardonner à si charmante personne, puis il partit.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Le reste de la semaine fut très tranquille si ce n'est que Cécilia draguait ouvertement Sirius qui ne savait que dire.

La belle rouquine tenait à chaque fois à s'asseoir à côté de l'animagus n'hésitant pas à bousculer les professeurs qui se trouvait à côté. Elle menait des conversations animées à table avec lui.

Le pire était qu'elle n'hésitait pas à venir dans ses appartements pour les raisons les plus fallacieuses qu'il soit.

Le pauvre Sirius ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Il appréciait d'être le centre d'intérêt d'une aussi belle personne.

Quant à Severus, il restait de marbre et évitait Cécilia comme la peste. A vrai dire, les deux professeurs ne se parlaient que le minimum nécessaire.

Le maître des potions se méfiait de la jeune femme et l'évitait. Le caractère bougon de ce dernier rebutait leur professeur des arts divinatoires.

Il leur arrivait même de se quereller. Aucun ne voulait céder le pas à l'autre. Seul Sirius semblait pouvoir les calmer sans arriver cependant à les réconcilier.

Harry était reparti à la reconquête de Cho qui prenait visiblement ses distances.

Il ne savait que faire pour la retenir, il ne savait même pas s'il en avait envie d'ailleurs.

Depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie, Harry avait tenté maintes fois d'avoir des éclaircissements, de savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue, pourquoi elle se faisait distante…

Mais rien… Elle répondait par le silence. Par un silence obstiné.

Le jeune Potter en avait plus que marre de courir après un mirage, de chercher des explications ou bien des excuses là où il n'en avait pas…

Il s'était confié à Ron et à Draco, ses deux meilleurs amis…

Ces derniers s'étaient drôlement rapprochés depuis qu'ils avaient passés la nuit dans les appartements de Sirius.

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor étaient spontanément tombés d'accord : il devait rompre.

Ou à coup sûr, ce serait elle qui le ferait.

Harry hésitait encore sur la conduite à tenir mais une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait laisser les choses continuer ainsi.

En observant la cour de Cécilia envers son parrain, il ne pouvait que sourire.

Ils formaient vraiment un joli couple.

Seuls Hermione et Neville étaient de son avis, ils avaient été conquis par cette professeur si dynamique et charmante.

Ron restait dubitatif et demandait à voir comme Draco. Tous deux lui avaient fait part de leurs soupçons concernant Sirius et leur professeur des potions.

Harry les avait regardés ahuris et s'était écroulé sur sa chaise mort de rire en démentant formellement un quelconque lien…

Il admettait à peine que son professeur détesté et son parrain s'entende alors parler d'amitié lui semblait plus qu'incongru…

Au contraire, il trouvait que Cécilia serait parfaite… Il imaginait même que si leur relation marchait, ils pourraient se marier.

Il ferait un très joli couple et leur mariage serait réussi.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Salle à manger 

Deux petites semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Cécilia Grant quand un événement étrange se produisit.

Les élèves mangeaient dans la salle commune tout en parlant et en mangeant. Les professeurs trônaient sur l'estrade. Cécilia était assise aux côtés de Sirius, ils riaient. Severus était au bout de la table et il mangeait très lentement sans apprécier ses plats. Albus et Minerva devisaient tranquillement.

Soudain, Russard entra. Il avait toujours des cheveux fillasses et gras sur son crâne déjà bien dégarni. Il semblait affolé et tremblait. A vrai dire Harry et les autres ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état. Le jeune garçon sentit que sa cicatrice le brûlait sur son front. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé…

Il se mit à pressentir le pire.

« Que se passe t-il Russard ?? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore en se levant de son siège quelque peu inquiet de cette intrusion pour le moins habituelle.

Il était de notoriété publique que Russard détestait les élèves et le bruit…

« C'est impossible à décrire… Il faut que vous alliez au pied de la tour de l'astronomie… » bégaya ce pauvre Russard avant de s'écrouler à terre ce qui provoqua la panique dans la salle.

Que se passait-il encore ??

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…


	26. Chapitre 26

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : J'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !!

Chapitre 26 Pouldard – Salle à manger 

Alors que tout Pouldard se trouvait dans la salle commune comme tous les soirs. Le repas se déroulait dans le bonne humeur quand soudain, Russard, le concierge fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce amenant avec lui un courant d'air froid qui gela les étudiants.

Au même moment, Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quelque temps, chose qui l'arrangeait à vrai dire.

Se pouvait-il que Voldemort se manifeste à nouveau ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, assis à sa droite, aussi intrigué que lui par l'entrée imprévue du concierge. Entrée d'autant plus surprenante que l'homme aux cheveux filasses abhorrait plus que tout de se trouver en présence d'une foule, et encore plus quand la dite foule se composait d'enfants turbulents et bruyants qu'il rêvait d'enfermer dans des cachots.

Albus Dumbledore en robe bleu agrémentée de petites étoiles blanches lissa sa barde, Severus détecta de l'inquiétude à travers ce geste. Il fronça les sourcils sentant une angoisse latente se manifester surtout quand il sentit son bras droit le brûler, sa marque se manifestait de nouveau.

Pourquoi ?

Cela faisait longtemps que le maître des potions n'avait pas ressenti la marque de celui qu'il appelait autrefois son « maître »… Cette marque qui lui brûlait la chair et lui vrillait l'âme.

C'était la signature de sa forfaiture, de son appartenance –malgré son repentir, malgré ce qu'il était devenu- aux Death Enters, aux suivants de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

Severus se refusait de le prononcer, il ne le faisait jamais, même y penser suffisait parfois à le faire vivre, à donner naissance à ses pires cauchemars.

Au même moment, Harry sentait que sa marque le brûlait encore plus profondément.

Il regarda à la table des professeurs espérant du soutien de la part de son parrain qui lui jetait un regard inquiet…

Il sentit la main de Ron sur le sienne, sa présence lui donnait de la force alors qu'il lui murmurait « Tu te sens bien Harry ?? »

« Que se passe t-il Russard ?? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore en se levant de son siège quelque peu inquiet de cette intrusion pour le moins habituelle.

« C'est impossible à décrire… Il faut que vous alliez au pied de la tour de l'astronomie… » bégaya ce pauvre Russard avant de s'écrouler à terre ce qui provoqua la panique dans la salle.

Severus accentua sa main-mise sur la table, il ne se sentait pas bien tout à coup… Pourquoi était-il pris de faiblesse dans un pareil moment ?

Pourquoi sa marque le brûlait-il à nouveau ?

Il accentua sa prise sur la table faisant blanchir ses jointures.

« Severus ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda Cécilia alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui.

Sirius porta son regard sur son ancien ami, il s'inquiétait tellement pour son filleul dont il sentait la détresse qu'il en avait oublié son collègue.

Il le trouva bien blanc et s'approcha de lui.

Dumbledore toussa pour attirer l'attention des élèves. « Je demande à chaque préfets de rassembler tous les élèves de leur maison. Ensuite, sous la conduite du chef de votre maison, vous regagnerez vos appartements en silence et dans le calme.

Interdiction pour quiconque de sortir ce soir !! Si jamais l'un de vous est surpris dans les couloirs, il sera immédiatement renvoyé !! Messieurs les préfets, faites votre travail !! » ordonna le directeur de l'école de magie.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Severus repoussa sèchement Cécilia et Sirius pour s'occuper des Serpentard.

Le départ des élèves se déroula dans le calme.

Les chefs de maison revinrent rapidement et rejoignirent les autres professeurs rassemblés au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

Minerva maîtrisait à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler de ses yeux. Madame Bibine et Cécilia réconfortaient madame Pomfresh.

Albus observait sans rien dire tandis que Sirius examinait les alentours.

Severus arriva en dernier sur les lieux de l'incident, il comprit rapidement pourquoi ses collègues semblaient tous pétrifiés et semblaient ne rien pouvoir faire.

La scène était étrange et surréaliste. On aurait dit… C'était indescriptible…

Rogue qui en avait pourtant vu d'autres senti son estomac se soulever et se retourner devant se spectacle…

Il sentit son bras le brûler tandis qu'il observait ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux et qu'il tentait d'analyser…

Le sol n'était qu'une flaque de sang…

Autour, il y avait une sorte de substance visqueuse… Rogue se promit de penser à chercher un bol afin d'examiner cette chose…

Le mur était couvert de sang, Hagrid sanglotait dans un coin.

En effet, sa dernière acquisition au marché des bêtes étranges était un ours à la tête de tigre avec des cornes de cerf qui adorait chanter et danser[C1] .

Or cette créature, en voie d'extension, était là… Sur le mur…

On avait séparé la tête du corps, Severus ne préféra pas imaginer comment cela s'était passé mais les multiples coups attestaient d'une certaine violence voire de barbarie.

La tête avait été clouée au mur, on avait enlevé les cornes pour les planter dans le corps qui avait été découpé en petits morceaux.

« Regardez !! Là-bas !! Ca bouge !! » s'exclama Sirius en voyant quelque chose sous les décombres d'intestins.

« Faites attention Sirius !! » prévint Albus alors que le professeur s'avançait.

Severus tourna son regard à l'endroit désigné par Sirius. Alors que ce dernier écartait les morceaux de chair, on entendit soudain des pleurs inonder la pièce.

L'animagus poussa un cri de surprise suivi bientôt par ceux de ses collègues : il venait de découvrir un bébé.

Sirius le ramassa et le confia quelque peu embarrassé à madame Pomfresh qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie afin de soigner l'enfant.

Severus entreprit de suivre les filets de la substance étrange qui l'intriguait outre mesure. Elle disparaissant dans une alcôve que Severus entreprit d'examiner. Il se figea de surprise ce qui alerta immédiatement l'attention de ses collègues.

« Severus, qu'avez-vous trouvé, mon ami ?? » l'interrogea le proviseur.

Le professeur des potions s'agenouilla près de la forme recroquevillée au fond de la pièce en boule. Minerva poussa un cri d'horreur et accourut en courant : « John !! » s'exclama t-elle. « C'est un Gryffondor, il est en première année !! Pauvre petit !! »

« Madame Bibine, Ramenez-nous Poppy au plus vite !! Il y a urgence !! » hurla Albus qui avait un teint couleur aspirine.

Le jeune garçon était couvert de sang, ses yeux étaient exorbités, de la bave coulait à la commissure de sa lèvre tandis qu'il maintenait son bras droit contre son torse à l'aide de sa main gauche.

Sa robe de sorcier avait été déchirée, la manche était en lambeau et en sang.

Rogue lui donna des claques pour essayer de le ramener, il avait visiblement perdu conscience. Pendant ce temps, Minerva desserra avec douceur la main gauche de l'enfant. Elle y parvint au bout de quelques temps et les professeurs constatèrent une vilaine zébrure tout le long du bras  du garçon.

Poppy arriva sur ses entrefaites, aidé de Sirius, elle transporta en vitesse le garçon à l'infirmerie tandis que les professeurs finissaient d'examiner les lieux.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus, Severus se chargea de remplir ses flacons des différentes traces de sang et de la mystérieuse substance. Russard aidé d'Hagrid entreprit de nettoyer les lieux et de rassembler les quelques restes de l'animal de compagnie du garde-chasse.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Albus organisa une réunion extraordinaire.

« L'heure est grave mes chers amis… J'ignore comme vous ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais les évènements sont graves. Poppy, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ce pauvre John et sur ce bébé ?? »

Poppy, une femme d'âge mur, frotta ses mains encore rougies par le sang sur son tablier initialement blanc mais qui avait pris une teinte rosée.

Elle toussa pour éclaircir sa voix « John est dans un état critique… Je ne peux pas vous dire à l'heure actuelle s'il va s'en sortir mais tout ce que je sais… »

Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui était nu à part ses chaussettes : une verte avec des pommes et une autre en laine bleue foncée, arriva en courant et en pleurant.

« Dobby s'excuse de venir ici sans prévenir. Dobby vilain » Il commença à se frapper la tête contre le meuble.

Sirius l'arrêta « Dobby, si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu es ici ».

« Oui professeur Black. Dobby est venu vous voir. C'est catastrophique ! ! C'est épouvantable !! C'est horrible !! Dobby ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce qui se passe et ce qu'il a vu ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils devant la créature, il estimait son esprit complètement incohérent. De plus, ils avaient à parler de choses sérieuses.

« Parlez nom d'une pipe !! » s'écria Rogue quelque peu énervé par l'attitude grotesque de l'elfe.

Le petit être malingre s'arrêta quelques instants de vibrionner, il abattit ses grandes oreilles sur ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains en signe de désespoir. Severus faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur, il mourrait d'envie de secouer l'elfe de maison comme un prunier mais il se retient de justesse.

La belle Cécilia intervint à cet instant.

« Dobby, nous t'écoutons, ce que tu as à dire est très important… Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es entouré d'amis » dit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un reniflement de mépris.

« Dobby a quelque chose à montrer à la jolie et gentille dame… Si vous voulez bien suivre Dobby, Dobby a besoin de votre aide. » pressa l'elfe de maison en prenant la main de Cécilia.

Celle-ci la saisit et il entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite.

Quelques peu surpris, les professeurs demeurèrent interloqués pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Sirius intrigué se décide à les suivre. Dumbledore reprit ses esprits peu après lui et se décida à bouger. Ils furent suivirent par les professeurs de Pouldard.

*****     *****     *****     *****

C'était une chose plus qu'étrange que virent les fantômes et les tableaux de l'école : un elfe de maison traînait un professeur derrière lui, suivis par tout le staff de l'école en entier.

Dobby les guida vers les cuisines de l'école qui sentaient encore bon les repas qui avaient été préparés.

Les elfes étaient réunis au fond de la pièce et pleuraient ouvertement. C'était un spectacle surprenant que celui de voir ses créatures toujours actives au repos et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Les professeurs comprirent vite pourquoi : au centre de la pièce, il y avait le corps ensanglanté d'un elfe bercé par une elfe.

Elle leva un regard humide vers les nouveaux arrivants et refusa de s'écarter du corps de son mari qu'elle tenait précieusement.

« Dean est mort, Patty l'a trouvé ainsi sur le sol de la cuisine. Dobby est aussitôt venu vous chercher » sanglota l'elfe, il entraîna derrière lui un flot de larmes.

Poppy se précipita pour examiner l'elfe puis fit un signe de négation à la fin.

« Il est mort » conclu l'infirmière.

Cette nouvelle provoqua une vague d'effroi dans la pièce.

Pendant quelques instants, tous le monde s'arrêta de respirer tellement la nouvelle était grave : quelqu'un était mort. Un elfe de maison certes mais il y avait un mort à Pouldard…

Ceci ne pouvait qu'annoncer des évènements plus graves à venir.

Severus observa les environs et remarqua la présence de cette bave qu'il préleva dans l'un de ses flacons. Il fit de même avec le sang.

« Poppy, pourrions-nous examiner le corps ?? Cela nous permettrait de comprendre peut-être ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?? » proposa le maître des potions intrigué.

C'était l'occasion de prouver ses compétences, cela ouvrait un nouveau champ de recherche.

Malgré le tragique de la situation, la curiosité de Severus était plus forte que le reste.

Il voulait en savoir plus : quelle créature était-ce ? Quelles étaient les vertus de son sang, de sa bave… ? Peut-être qu'avec ça, il pourrait inventer des nouvelles potions.

L'homme en noir sentit s'ouvrir devant lui de nombreuses perspectives de recherches et des heures à expérimenter des potions.

« Severus !! » le réprimanda Minerva, la vieille sorcière responsable des Gryffondors.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez Minerva » l'interrompit le responsable des Serpentards qui n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer une leçon de moral après les évènements. « Cependant, nous devons éviter que cela se reproduise, n'est-ce pas Albus ?? »

«Je suis d'accord avec vous Severus. Vous avez certainement une idée derrière la tête mon ami ? » l'interrogea Albus tandis que Cécilia essayait de calmer les elfes de maison.

« A vrai dire, rien pour le moment, Albus. Il faudrait examiner le corps pour cela, avec votre permission » demanda fébrile le professeur.

« Il faut que je vois ça avec les elfes de maison. Chers collègues, dès demain, nous instaurons un couvre-feu pour les élèves. » ordonna le vieux magicien.

« Quel prétexte allons-nous invoquer pour justifier cette mesure Albus ? » demanda Sirius curieux.

« Je propose que nous inventions un concours blanc et que vous leur donniez des exercices. Les devoirs feront une excellente excuse !!! Le concours aura lieu avant Noël. Minerva, veuillez organiser ceci, je vous prie !! » demanda Albus. « Quant à moi, je vais avertir le ministère de la magie et m'occuper des elfes de maison. »

*****     *****     *****     *****

Les professeurs sortirent en laissant Albus seul.

Severus se dirigea sans attendre vers son laboratoire privé qui se trouvait être dans ses appartements, il avait des analyses à effectuer.

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui aussi regagner ses appartements mais il fut retenu par la manche par Cécilia.

« Sirius, j'aimerais te parler en tête à tête si cela ne te dérange pas » conclu t-elle en souriant.

L'intérêt que lui portait sa collègue ne laissait pas Sirius indifférent, il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune femme qu'il trouvait très agréable.

« Ce sera avec plaisir Cécilia. Que dirais-tu de venir dans mes appartements ?? J'ai une bonne bouteille au frais !! » approuva Black.

« Une si charmante invitation ne se refuse pas !! Si tu permets, je me repoudre le nez et je te rejoins dans quelques instants ».

Sirius profita de ses quelques instants de répits pour faire sa chambre à fond et passer un coup de balai magique tout en faisant briller de partout.

Puis il se mit à sortir des boissons et des petits gâteaux qu'il avait en réserve.

Cécilia frappa à la porte quelques minutes plus tard, il lui ouvrit en souriant.

Ils discutèrent donc agréablement autour d'un verre de champagne de tout et de rien mais surtout des évènements de cette soirée. Les deux professeurs étaient tous les deux bouleversés par les évènements qui venaient de se produire et étaient inquiets pour leurs élèves.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pendant ce temps, madame Pomfresh s'occupait des soins à donner à ce pauvre John.

La plaie à son bras était profonde et violacée par endroits.

La trace de griffure était nette : cinq plaies profondes et parallèles.

La dernière était plus courte et plus grosse comme s'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pouce.

Le jeune garçon continuait à perdre du sang. Les sorts de l'infirmière s'avèrent impuissants à arrêter l'écoulement. Elle avait donc installé une perfusion de fortune.

Elle avait demandé à Albus Dumbledore la permission de convoquer des collègues. Il fallait arrêter l'écoulement du sang.

Le pauvre enfant était très faible, ce qui se voyait sur son visage blanc aux traits tirés.

La plaie était vilaine. Poppy en savait quelque chose car elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable ni même entendu parler d'une telle chose.

Le contour de la plaie était violacé, c'était certainement le début d'un joli hématome qui se formerait dans les jours à venir.

Mais la plaie était remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever.

Elle le toucha pour voir ce que c'était et retira aussitôt son doigt : cette substance l'avait brûlé !!

Elle examina son doigt, une cloque venait de se former.

Le liquide était acide, elle essaya d'en enlever le maximum avec des torchons.

Au bout de cinq torchés brûlés par l'acidité de la substance, elle renonça, elle ne pouvait rien.

Heureusement pour l'enfant, elle avait trouvé le moyen de l'endormir ce qui lui évitait très certainement des souffrances inutiles.

A part la griffure, il ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures.

Mais elle savait à son regard que ce qu'il avait vu l'avait effrayé.

L'enfant grelottait et tremblait sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Elle l'enveloppa de couvertures et décida de rester à son chevet pour le veiller.

Madame Bibine s'était vu confier la garde de l'enfant, il s'était avéré que c'était une petite fille qui devait avoir un âge approchant les six mois. Nul ne savait pourquoi on l'avait laissé ici ni qui elle était…. En tout cas, Albus Dumbledore avait averti le ministère de la magie de cette trouvaille inattendue. Le ministère de la magie avait été aussi prévenu, on allait enquêter pour savoir si un enfant n'avait pas été récemment kidnappé à ses parents pour se retrouver étrangement à Pouldard. Le ministère avait prévu d'enquêter dans un premier temps auprès des familles de sorciers, puis on verrait si ce n'était pas par hasard une moldu.

Le ministère allait détacher des sorciers et des sorcières spécialisés afin de déterminer les pouvoirs de l'enfant.

En attendant, on avait décidé de laisser l'enfant ici au cas où sa mère se déciderait à le récupérer.

Madame Bibine se trouvait contrainte de jouer les nounous avec le reste des professeurs, l'enfant serait pris en charge à tour de rôle. La femme tout en longueur et sportive appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir materner, elle ne pouvait voir ses propres enfants que lors des périodes de vacances ce qui lui manquait.

Poppy n'avait remarqué aucune malformation concernant l'enfant.

Cependant, il était certain que sa place n'était pas à Pouldard, le ministère se chargerait de lui trouver un foyer au plus vite : moldu si l'enfant n'avait pas de pouvoirs, sorciers s'il en avait.

Les professeurs l'avaient baptisée d'un commun accord « Rose » car sa peau était toute rose, de même que la couleur du linge l'entourant.

Cet enfant ne manquerait sûrement pas d'attirer l'attention des autres élèves.

  


*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement de Severus**

Quand au redouté professeur des portions, il avait regagné ses chers appartements ses flacons à la main.

Il s'était aussitôt mis à la tâche, il avait pris son vieux tablier qu'il avait mis devant sa robe pour éviter d'être taché.

Il avait ensuite enfilé ses gants, on n'était jamais trop prudent et il avait commencé à rassembler ses instruments : contenants, chaudrons, racines, planche à découper, feu…

Il sortit ses précieux flacons dans lesquels il avait recueilli de la mystérieuse substance et du sang.

Il avait aussi mesuré les griffes et fait une emprunte en plâtre avec l'accord de Poppy.

Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'une telle créature, même Hagrid, le garde chasse à la longue barbe qui adorait toutes les créatures étranges et mystérieuses n'avait aucune idée sur l'étrange animal. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette créature était la cause très certaine de la griffure du jeune garçon. C'était peut-être aussi l'auteur de ce sanglant meurtre dont ils avaient été tous témoins.

Severus décida de commencer ses recherches directement dans les grimoires des arts noirs.

Depuis que sa cicatrice le brûlait, il se demandait si Celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom n'était pas à l'origine de tout ça.

Il y repensa en frissonnant, pour avoir été à son service, il savait qu'il était terrifiant et qu'il fallait le craindre.

**Flash Back – début**

Lucius avait entraîné Severus alors qu'ils étaient en dernière année voir un spectacle afin de le convaincre de rejoindre le côté des sorciers, des pures souches, de ceux qui instaureraient un ordre nouveau.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu refuser : depuis sa rupture avec Sirius qu'il s'était mis à haïr avec fougue, il n'avait personne pour le protéger des autres et de la famille Malefoy en particulier.

De plus, sa curiosité était la plus forte.

Il reconnaissait que Lucius avait fait très fort sur ce coup là : il l'avait appâté à cause de son goût indéniable pour la magie obscure et pour la puissance.

Plus que tout au monde, Severus Rogue désirait être fort, il voulait appartenir à la cour des puissants, il aimait le pouvoir… Et il savait qu'il était prêt à beaucoup pour l'obtenir.

Oui, à beaucoup…

Il avait donc suivi sans hésiter plus longtemps, il n'avait rien à perdre, c'est ce qu'il croyait –quelle terrible erreur, il s'en rendait bien compte à présent !!-

Encapuchonnés comme tous les membres, personne ne devait connaître l'identité des autres mais Severus savait que nombre de Serpentard, Malefoy en tête de liste, avait déjà rejoint le Seigneur noir ou le « Lord » comme il aimait se faire appeler.

S'il avait dû décrire cette soirée, Severus n'aurait su que dire, il se souvenait que c'était noir, l'atmosphère était glauque et épaisse voire terrifiante….

Cependant, comme lui avait promis Lucius, Severus avait vu à l'œuvre une grande magie, il avait vu la puissance, celle qu'il voulait obtenir…

Peu après ces évènements, il avait rejoint le maître.

Flash Back – fin 

Ce n'était que plus tard qu'il avait compris son erreur.

Il devait sa réhabilitation à Albus, c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait eu une seconde chance.

Son attrait n'était pas mort mais cette fois ci, il servirait à sauver et non à détruire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de lecture, il n'avait rien trouvé, aucune trace de créatures inventées ou invoquées, ce n'était pas un démon.

Rien de tout cela n'était la bonne réponse.

De dépit, Severus décida d'analyser la substance et d'essayer de voir ses effets.

C'était l'aube quand il paracheva sur un parchemin qu'il remettrait à Albus dans quelques heures le résultat de ses investigations :

« Propriétés de la substance de la créature.

Cette substance brûle et corromps non seulement la chair, mais aussi les plantes.

Versé en petite quantité sur une plante, c'est comme si la plante était brûlée.

La plante se dessèche immédiatement pour devenir noire puis tomber en poussière, le tout en quelques minutes.

Les effets sont très rapides.

Sur les animaux, cette substance a aussi des pouvoirs corrosifs très puissants.

Sur une souris, avalé à petite dose, la souris est prise de violentes douleurs et se meurt au bout de trois heures. La bestiole ne cesse de boire et de vouloir plonger son corps dans de l'eau comme si elle était brûlée de l'intérieur.

Après dissection de l'animal, il s'avère que ses organes internes : poumons, cœur, pancréas, rate, foie et intestins sont comme brûlés.

J'ai fait un test sur une parcelle de peau, la douleur est très vive et la sensation de brûlure est très forte. D'ailleurs, des cloques apparaissent peu à peu.

Outre ses propriétés corrosives la substance s'évapore au bout de quelques heures entre deux et trois.

Elle dégage une odeur de brûlé et acide assez caractéristiques se rapprochant de certaines espèces de serpent.

Bien à vous.

S. Rogue »

Severus commença diverses analyses sur le sang prélevé.

Il ne savait pas à qui le sang appartenait mais il était sûr qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Complètement épuisé par ses recherches et par les derniers évènements, le professeur des potions finit par s'endormir tout habillé sur sa table.

Ce fut le champ du coq qui le tira de son sommeil.

Il n'avait pas assez dormi mais qu'à ne cela tienne !! Il remettrait ça la nuit prochaine !!

Il se passa de l'eau sur la figure histoire de s'éclaircir les idées, il avait hâte de voir les conclusions de ses analyses de sang !!

Il se dirigea vers sa table d'expérimentation afin de recueillir les données.

Il remettrait son rapport à Albus dans la matinée, mais s'il pouvait compléter son rapport de nouvelles informations, ce serait certainement utile.

Rogue examina donc les différentes éprouvettes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que dans l'une d'elle, le sang était devenu très épais et rouge très foncé.

Intrigué, il fit d'autres tests pour confirmer sa première impression.

Ce qu'il pensait était donc vrai !!

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Sirius !!

Après tout cela le concernait !!

Severus se dirigea en courant vers les appartements de son collègue.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement de Sirius**

Sirius entendit vaguement comme quelque chose tambouriner à sa porte. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il était bien au chaud…

Au chaud ??

Alors que Severus entrait de force, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre, Sirius essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées : quelque chose de chaud contre lui…

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ??

Alors que Severus rentrait dans la chambre de son voisin, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que Sirius n'était pas seul dans son lit !!

Au même moment, l'animagus se rendit compte que ce qui était chaud contre lui n'était pas quelque chose –comme une bouillotte par exemple- mais plutôt quelqu'un !!

Et ce quelqu'un était Cécilia qui dormait à poings fermés comme une bienheureuse.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Sirius était nu, Cécilia aussi, un bras blanc dépassait de la couverture.

Severus fronça les sourcils, sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sirius repoussa les couvertures sur les côtés, il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ce malentendu et le plus vite possible !!

L'ancien prisonnier connaissait suffisamment celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, pour deviner en un regard toute la peine et la déception que Severus avait éprouvé.

« Severus !! » cria Sirius.

Peine perdue, le professeur marchait d'un pas décidé vers son laboratoire, il avait des choses à faire et il était furieux !!

Il se sentait trahi !!

Sirius repoussa les couvertures sur le côté mais fut retenu par les bras de Cécilia qui l'enserraient à la taille.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux t'échapper comme ça Sirius ?? » questionna la jeune femme.

« Cécilia !! » protesta Sirius encore sous le choc.

Il était au lit nu avec une femme mais il n'avait que le souvenir d'avoir bavardé et plaisanté avec elle, cela n'était pas allé plus loin !!

Il était prêt à en mettre sa main à couper !!

« Que fais-tu ici?? » questionna le professeur espérant que sa collègue éclaircirait la situation, dirait que c'était un malheureux malentendu.

« Moi ??? Tu ne te souviens pas ?? » dit tristement la jeune femme. « Pourtant je peux te dire que nous avons passé une nuit fabuleuse ».

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE…

Je suis une sadique, je le sais et j'aime ça !!

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [C1] Mon esprit débile à l'œuvre, 


	27. Chapitre 27

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !!

Chapitre 27 Pouldard – Salle à manger 

Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans toute l'école à propos de l'irruption du concierge dans la salle à manger.

Tous les élèves savaient bien à quel point Russard, le concierge aux cheveux filasses de l'école, abhorrait les élèves. Il préférait de loin les emprisonner et les torturer. Il n'était pas spécialement sadique mais il aimait le calme et la discipline.

De plus, on leur avait imposé à tous un couvre-feu.

Tout ceci n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller la curiosité des étudiants qui avaient essayé en vain de tenter des escapades. Au petit matin, tout le monde s'était précipité au pied de la salle d'astronomie en pure perte : l'endroit était normal.

Ou tout du moins anormalement propre, comme si on avait dû effacer les traces.

La sensibilité des étudiants fut de nouveau mise en éveil par l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait à la table des professeurs. Ceux-ci paraissaient étrangement inquiets.

Le redouté maître des potions brillait par son absence ce qui ne manquait certainement pas aux Gryffondors qui le redoutaient. Mais les Serpentards trouvait cette absence étrange : ce pouvait-il que le maître de leur maison soit mêlé à toute cette affaire ??

Draco fronça les sourcils, il tenait à son parrain et son absence inexpliquée ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. Que s'était-il donc passé hier ??

Harry regarda à la table des professeurs espérant inconsciemment que son parrain lui répondrait.

Ce dernier lui parut très sombre et préoccupé.

Le jeune garçon trouvait les évènements étranges, il aurait aimé lui parler de sa cicatrice qui le brûlait. Alors qu'il pensait à ceci, il sentit encore une fois un élancement dans sa tête puis aperçu des images dans sa tête dont il ne comprit pas vraiment la signification.

_Il vit une créature étrange, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que la créature était bizarre… Qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de la sorte… Elle semblait tenir un paquet dans ses bras et regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait. Il reconnut pour y avoir été la tour d'astronomie de Pouldard._

_Qui était donc cet être ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Pourquoi ??_

_Il avait l'impression de voir par les yeux de cette créature et sentait son inquiétude. Harry l'entendit tendre les oreilles. A un moment, il entendit un bruit dans un feuillage, la créature se tourna brusquement pour voir une chouette blanche prendre son envol._

_L'être continuait sa progression en marchant sur la plante de ses pieds très silencieusement._

_Harry sentait son angoisse, il serrait fort son paquet contre lui._

_Alors que le calme semblait régner, il entendit un cri et Harry vit le paquet s'agiter._

_Harry sentit un grand amour et une grande résignation émaner de cet être étrange._

_Il vit la créature écarter doucement le linge entourant son paquet alors qu'elle se trouvait au pied de la fameuse tour qui avait été le théâtre d'évènements étranges._

_Harry fut très attendri par la scène qu'il vit, il avait l'impression que cela aurait pu être ses parents qui faisaient ce geste empli de tendresse… La créature se mit à caresser de sa main gantée le visage de l'enfant qui se tenait dans dans les linges._

_Harry ne fut pas plus étonné que ça de voir un enfant_

_Il s'y était attendu._

_Il avait deviné, il le savait en son fort intérieur. D'ailleurs, il pensait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux deux…_

Il cria quand il vit que l'être laissait le bébé au pied de la tour pour fuir.

Ron fut très surpris quand Harry poussa un petit cri. Heureusement le brouhaha ambiant fit qu'on ne le remarqua pas trop.

Seules quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Ron se pencha vers son ami qui battait des cils et qui semblait se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

« Harry ?? Ca va ?? » demanda Ron avec une voix remplie d'inquiétude.

Le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier papillonna encore une fois des yeux puis son regard vert rencontra le bleu inquiet de son ami.

« Désolé Ron, je viens d'avoir une sorte de vision » avoua Harry dans un murmure.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, Hermione se tourna vers lui aussi inquiète que son compagnon.

« Tu sais qui est encore à l'œuvre ? » demanda t-elle espérant que la réponse serait non.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Vol… lui » se reprit Harry. Ce n'était pas la peine d'attirer plus que nécessaire l'attention de ses camarades sur lui. « Je vous en parlerai plus tard en privé ».

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent la tête.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs.

Il rencontra le regard vert de son parrain qui fronçait les sourcils. Le jeune garçon lui fit un signe de tête pour le rassurer, il expliquerait tout à son parrain ce soir.

L'attention de ce dernier fut détournée par la charmante Cécilia, assise à ses côtés qui lui parlait.

Le jeune Potter trouvait qu'ils étaient très mignons tous les deux. Il espérait que ces deux là finiraient par former un couple.

Sirius méritait d'être enfin heureux après toutes ses années.

Il constata que ce dernier paraissait quelque peu contrarié et hébété comme si… comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de totalement imprévu dans sa vie…

Minerva Mac Gonagall tapotait nerveusement sur la table.

Les évènements d'hier la troublait.

De plus elle se sentait responsable. En tant que chef de la maison Gryffondor, elle aurait dû protéger ses élèves. C'est elle qui devrait être à l'infirmerie, pas ce pauvre John.

Elle se mordit le pouce. Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule.

La femme ridée habillée d'une robe de sorcière discrète et traditionnelle se retourna vers elle.

« Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état là Minerva » commença la femme énergique.

« Mais… » protesta la vieille femme de façon suffisamment vigoureuse pour faire balancer son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Minerva… Mais il faut vous ôter cette idée de la tête. Vous n'êtes pas coupable… Je sais bien que vous pensez actuellement que vous n'êtes plus digne de votre poste mais cela est faux. Albus dirait la même chose s'il n'avait pas autant de soucis en tête. Nous sommes tous très inquiets mais c'est dans ces moments là qu'il faut s'entraider. »

La femme aux cheveux courts conclut son discours en tartinant sa brioche de confiture.

Minerva se sentit touchée par ses paroles censées, elle se rendait bien compte que sa collègue avait raison.

Il ne servait à rien de se morfondre sur son sort ou celui de son élève. Il fallait aller de l'avant, tout faire pour que ceci ne se reproduise plus.

Ils devaient soutenir Dumbledore, il fallait que Pouldard agisse d'un seul bloc.

Elle, comme tous les autres professeurs, même plus qu'eux – en tant que doyenne, elle devait montrer l'exemple !! – devait mettre ses rancoeurs et ses méfiances de côté.

Elle regarda le long de la rangée des professeurs, Rogue était absent… Il y avait beaucoup à faire pour se rapprocher de lui… En tant que Gryffondor, elle se méfiait naturellement des Serpentard. Le chef des Serpentard ne lui inspirait que méfiance pourtant il avait prouvé à maintes reprises sa loyauté à Dumbledore. Elle irait lui parler, peut-être qu'ils pourraient établir une relation, pas forcément amicale mais au moins neutre.

Ils étaient collègues.

Elle mettrait sa méfiance et son côté Gryffondor de côté et irait parler à Severus.

Elle se mordit les lèvres car elle imaginait bien que ce ne serait pas si facile que ça à faire.

Elle entendit un petit rire cristallin ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Qui pouvait rire alors que de tels évènements se passaient ??

Elle vit Cécilia qui venait visiblement de faire une blague à Sirius bien que ce dernier paraissait très sombre.

Elle enviait la jeune femme. On aurait dit que tout lui réussissait, elle était belle et aussi intelligente.

Il était clair comme de l'eau de roche que la jeune professeur était très attirée par son collègue.

Minerva se mit donc à observer Sirius, elle l'avait eu autrefois comme étudiant mais l'adolescent avait bien changé…

Elle ne pouvait dire si c'était en bien ou en mal mais le fougueux adolescent avait fait place à une homme sombre avec un regard parfois mélancolique.

Cependant malgré cet air sombre, il restait charismatique. Il avait été un splendide adolescent que toutes les filles voulaient comme petit amie. Maintenant, il était devenu un homme mûr au charme indéniable.

Si elle n'avait pas été si vieille, mariée avec des enfants, elle aurait elle-même tentée sa chance.

Elle comprenait fort bien que Cécilia ait envie d'être avec lui…

Sirius se sentait observé, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard acérée de celle qui avait été son professeur de transformation, il la salua puis se leva.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et il avait besoin d'être seul…

Il devait réfléchir et il fallait qu'il sache la vérité.

Minerva regarda son collègue partir. Il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse auprès de lui aussi.

Elle ne lui avait pas accordée sa confiance non plus et il en avait souffert.

Elle pouvait comprendre que l'animagus se sente seul.

Elle même n'avait rien fait pour l'intégrer à l'équipe des professeurs, elle se sentait responsable, les choses devaient changer.

La vieille sorcière se promit de faire aussi un effort vis à vis de l'ancien prisonnier qu'elle n'avait pas bien accueilli persuadée de sa culpabilité.

Elle vit qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas là. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait trouvé une plaisanterie d'un goût douteux mais qui aurait su la faire sortir de ses soucis.

Il fallait qu'elle l'aide du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La vieille dame finit en soupirant son thé et se leva, elle avait des cours à donner.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement d'Albus Dumbledore**

Albus rédigeait un parchemin alors que Severus Rogue se tenait en face de lui, la mine sombre.

« Mon ami, vous ne devriez pas être ici !! Allez donc plutôt déjeuner !! » conseilla le vieil homme empli de sollicitude.

« Albus, vu les évènements, vous comprendrez fort bien que je n'ai aucune envie de déjeuner » répondit froidement le maître des potions.

« Severus, est-ce que je me trompe ou quelque chose vous chagrine ?? » fit Albus en fronçant les sourcils. Il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Mangemort. « Est-ce que par hasard la charge que je vous ai confié vous pèserai sur les épaules ? »

Severus leva la tête, son regard noir rencontra les yeux bleus pétillants d'Albus.

Pour une fois, le front du vieux magicien indiquait bien son âge et que cette histoire le tourmentait.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il faisait allusion à… Sirius.

La scène qu'il avait découverte ce matin alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi revint alors le hanter.

Sirius était nu dans son lit. Mais le pire était qu'il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés : Cécilia !!

Il avait encore du mal à analyser ses émotions face à cet événement mais il sentait que la haine qu'il avait éprouvée envers l'animagus refaisait à nouveau surface.

Il ne pensait d'ailleurs même plus travailler avec lui.

« Je le hais toujours Albus » répondit calmement et froidement l'homme au visage sévère.

Albus remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour observer plus attentivement l'homme assis en face de lui.

« Dois-je en conclure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? ? » finit par dire le vieil homme en mettant de côté les parchemins qu'il lisait.

Le maître des potions tressaillit…

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! ! Strictement rien ! ! » répliqua immédiatement le professeur en tapotant sur la table. « Il s'avère juste que je suis las de jouer les nounous ! ! »

«Je vois… » répondit mystérieusement le proviseur de l'école de sorcellerie. « Je vais vous rassurer, vu le comportement irréprochable de Sirius, le ministère de la magie va réexaminer sa situation sous peu… »

Rogue ne répondit rien, il se contenta de lisser machinalement le bord de sa robe.

« Bien, je vous ai convoqué à propos de votre parchemin. Je vais le transmettre aux personnes intéressées. Je compte sur vous, Severus pour trouver d'autres éléments afin de nous aider dans cette affaire. Tout ce que vous trouverez sera utile… Bien sûr, aucune information ne doit filtrer auprès des élèves. Il ne faudra pas oublier de déclarer la semaine des examens blancs dont nous avions parlé. Cela fera un bon dérivatif à l'anxiété générale. »

« Si vous le dites. Il faut que je vous dise autre chose, Albus… »

« Je vous écoute mon ami ».

Le maître des potions entrevit de révéler une autre partie de ses expérimentations.

A la fin de son récit, Albus Dumbledore lissa sa barbe.

« Je vois… Je ne serais que vous recommander que la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet… même vis à vis des autres professeurs… Ils ne doivent pas savoir… » déclara le proviseur.

« Je comprends Albus »

« Est-ce que Sirius est au courant ? ? » insista le magicien à la longue barbe blanche.

« J'avais en effet prévu de lui annoncer la nouvelle… » répondit Severus en se remémorant une nouvelle fois la scène du matin.

Il ne voulait plus voir Sirius… Plus jamais…

Quant à Cécilia, il n'aimait pas avant la jeune femme qu'il trouvait trop lumineuse ce qu'un homme de l'ombre comme lui ne pouvait que détester… Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changées...

Il la haïssait aussi sans comprendre pourquoi mais cette femme lui faisait hérisser tous ses poils.

« … Nous faisons comme nous avons dit, n'est-ce pas Severus ? ? » acheva Albus.

Le maître des potions releva la tête, surpris, encore une fois, il s'était laissé aller dans ses pensées ! ! Et ce dans le bureau du directeur ! !

« Vous disiez ? ? » redemanda l'homme en noir qui était encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Je m'inquiètes pour vous mon jeune ami… » commença Albus plein de sollicitude. « Vous semblez fatigué… Je parie que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit ! ! »

« Je vais bien » répondit Severus en repoussant la main secourable du directeur.

« Si vous le dites… Je m'occupe de tout ceci, retournez donc en cours, Severus et prenez un peu plus soin de vous. » recommanda Albus.

Severus hocha la tête ignorant totalement l'avertissement.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent.

Severus évitait tout contact avec Sirius et n'échangeait avec lui que le strict minimum concernant les cours malgré les efforts désespérés de l'animagus pour essayer de lui parler.

Sirius avait même fini par accuser Rogue de bouder. Ce dernier n'avait rien répliqué et avait continué à l'ignorer ce qui peinait l'animagus qui s'était empressé de se confier à Remus.

Ce dernier lui avait suggéré de tout faire pour clarifier la situation.

Il lui avait même dit « Pourquoi poursuis-tu Severus ? ? Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux de lui alors jamais tu ne pourras le convaincre de ton ignorance ! ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux mon pauvre Sirius ! ! C'est ton hésitation qui cause parfois de la peine aux gens qui t'entourent ! ! Quand à ce qui s'est passé avec cette femme, toi seul le sait ! ! » avait dit le loup-garou.

Ces mots raisonnait sans fin dans la tête de l'ancien prisonnier qui avait du mal à comprendre ses propres motivations.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir la vérité en face.

Quant à Cécilie, elle continuait à le poursuivre de ses assiduités.

Le parrain d'Harry était ravi de plaire à une telle femme.

Cependant même si elle lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, il savait que cela ne voulait pas autant dire qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble.

Cette situation gênante avait justement mis une barrière entre les deux professeurs.

Sirius pensait plus à la peine de Severus qu'à autre chose.

Il était parfaitement conscient que la scène l'avait choqué, cela bien plus profondément que l'on puisse le dire.

Son mutisme accompagné d'un manque d'appétit certain en était la preuve évidente.

Severus repoussait toute compassion ou conseil de sa part.

Il l'ignorait purement et simplement.

Sirius ne pouvait que ronger son frein en espérant que Severus veuille bien finir par l'entendre…

Mais si la situation se pérennisait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait mais il agirait…

Madame Bibine s'occupait de l'enfant que personne n'avait réclamé dans le monde des moldus comme dans le monde des sorciers.

Poppy s'était penchée sur le cas de John qui était dans le coma sans qu'aucun traitement ne puisse le faire réagir. Ses parents et les sorciers médecins étaient désespérés, ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre…

Ils avaient tout essayé.

La plaie s'était arrêtée au bout d'une semaine.

Cependant la fièvre et le délire de l'enfant continuaient sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter.

Albus Dumbledore avait décrété une période d'examens exceptionnels et avaient instauré un couvre-feu studieux.

Les préfets étaient responsables de tous les étudiants de leur maison.

Cependant tous les étudiants croulaient sous les devoirs, ils n'avaient même pas le temps de penser à essayer de résoudre le «fameux mystère de la tour d'astronomie ».

La cicatrice d'Harry ne s'était plus manifesté, ce dernier s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à son parrain et à ses amis.

Le jeune Potter avait fini par rompre avec Cho, il n'y avait rien entre eux.

Elle ne se préoccupait pas de lui et n'aimait pas Sirius…

Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Il était plus heureux ainsi.

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'un deuxième événement se produisit.

Severus revenait de la bibliothèque où il avait emprunté des manuscrits interdits quand il entendit le cri d'une jeune fille.

« Au secourus ! ! Au meurtre ! ! » hurlait la voix qui résonnait dans les couloirs.

Plusieurs étudiants et professeurs se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui avait effrayé la jeune fille qui appartenait à Poutsouffle.

Plusieurs hurlements firent échos au sien.

Mac Gonagall arriva en courant avec ses jupes relevées suivie de Sirius et de plusieurs élèves alors que Severus arrivait par un autre coin du couloir.

« Préfets ! ! Ramenez tout de suite les élèves dans les appartements ! ! N'en sortez sous aucun prétexte avant le lendemain ! ! » ordonna Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux. « Minerva, occupez-vous de Jennifer ! ! »

Minerva entreprit d'emmener la jeune fille à l'infirmerie tandis que ses collègues examinaient les lieux couverts de sang comme lors du dernier événement.

Cécilia poussa un cri d'effroi en montrant une forme sur le côté.

Sirius s'avança et reconnut Amanda, l'une de ses élèves de dernière année à Poutsouffle.

« Elle est blessée, tout comme John ! ! » déclara l'animagus ce que confirma l'infirmière en se dépêchant de la ramener pour la soigner aidée par Cécilia.

« Regardez ! ! » fit madame Bibine en désignant le plafond.

En effet, au plafond, il y avait l'un des nombreux esprits de Pouldard qui avait été visiblement lacéré par les mêmes griffes dont avait été victime Amanda et John.

Le mort-vivant qui hantait, comme tant d'autres, Pouldard semblait avoir perdu conscience.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que cette créature mange les morts-vivants ? ? » demanda Sirius en voyant le corps déchiqueté du fantôme qui avait été mordu à diverses reprises.

« Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est possible Black ? ? » demanda Flicth, le nain affecté au cours de baguette.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises ! ! » les coupa Rogue. « Si c'était le cas, tout ce sang n'aurait rien à faire ici ! ! ! Quelque soit cette créature, elle ne peut pas se nourrir de chair humaine et des esprits ! ! »

« Severus, vous pensez que cette créature se sert de Pouldard comme un garde-manger ? ? » s'enquit Albus en observant les environs.

« Je l'ignore Albus. Ce qui est étonnant est que si c'était le cas, elle a laissé ses victimes. Normalement, elle aurait dû emporter les corps et nous ne les aurions plus jamais revus. »

L'assemblée se mit à frissonner.

« Mon ami, essayez d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cette créature » recommanda Albus.

*****     *****     *****     *****

L'inquiétude régnait maintenant dans l'école, les élèves avaient été témoins de l'incident.

Le bruit avait donc gagné en une soirée toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école.

Afin de ne pas alerter les parents, Albus Dumbledore avait fait appel au ministère de la défense qui avait envoyé des cerbères monter la garde autour du château.

Chaque cerbère avait un gardien semi-humain au regard aveugle qui commandait l'étrange chien à trois têtes.

Les élèves avaient tout d'abord eu peur de ces étranges créatures, si ce n'est Hagrid qui adorait les monstres étranges et hors du commun. Mais ils avaient finis par s'habituer à leur présence.

Ron était assis sur un banc en train d'étudier pour le cours de potions, leur interrogation avec le professeur Rogue allait bientôt avoir lieu. Il devait réviser sinon le maître des potions trouveraient bien un moyen de lui enlever des points, ce qu'il faisait déjà avec une délectation visible.

Harry arriva peu après, suivi de près par Draco.

« Salut Ron, tu vas bien ? ? » demanda le blond emmitouflé dans ses chauds vêtements.

« Hey salut Draco ! ! Pourquoi Rogues est encore plus en rogne contre les Gryffondors que d'habitude ? ? » demanda le rouquin.

Le Serpentard s'assit aux côtés du dernier fils Weasley pour lui répondre « Je ne sais pas Ron. Au fait, Harry a quelque chose à te demander… »

Le jeune Potter se mit à rougir violemment alors que son meilleur ami levait les yeux sur lui.

« Oui, Harry ? ? Tu as besoin de Draco pour me demander des trucs maintenant ? ? » fit curieux le jeune garçon.

« Mais non ! ! » protesta en bafouillant le jeune garçon. « Pourquoi tu as mis le sujet sur le tapis Draco ? ? » finit Harry gêné.

« Parce que sinon tu ne te jetteras jamais à l'eau Harry. Cela semblait te soulager de te confier à Ron donc j'ai voulu te donner un coup de pouce » avoua le blond.

« Mais Draco ! ! » protesta le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

« Hey tous les deux ! ! Arrêtez vos messes basses et de faire comme si j'étais pas là ! ! » les interrompit Ron dévoré par une vive curiosité.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'à te jeter à l'eau Harry ! ! » plaisanta le Serpentard.

« Je te revaudrai ça Draco ! ! » grogna le jeune garçon le plus célèbre de Pouldard.

« Mais j'y compte bien Potter ! ! » ironisa Malefoy.

« Alors Harry ? ? ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » questionna Ron.

« C'est à dire que… » commença Harry en tortillant des mains.

Le jeune garçon fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur.

Comment dire cela à Ron ? ?

Surtout qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il était avec Cho.

Il ne pensait pas comme Draco que son ami comprendrait parce qu'il avait vécu la même chose.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi hypothétique que celle-là.

Simplement, il lui semblait plus honnête d'en parler avec Ron avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit.

Il se savait en train de tomber à nouveau amoureux.

Il avait connu ça pour Cho même si cette fois-ci était beaucoup plus calme que précédemment.

Un amour plus calme moins passionné mais plus doux…

En se souvenant de la chevelure de feu de sa dulcinée, Harry rougit à nouveau.

Ron observait son meilleur ami passer du rouge tomate au rouge cramoisi.

Il voyait bien qu'Harry était gêné : il ne tenait pas en place, il sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, son regard était fuyant et ses mains tremblaient.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible que tu ne puisses rien me dire ? ? Et qui visiblement me concerne ? ? » demanda le rouquin pris d'une soudaine inquiétude.

«Ce n'est rien de grave Ron, je te rassure ! ! » répondit Draco. « Allez Harry ! ! Si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le ferait ! ! »

« Draco ! ! » gémit presque Harry.

« Bon ! ! Je vais t'aider puisque tu te décides pas et que Ron s'inquiète pour rien. Harry veut te parler de ta sœur Ginny. » déclara le blond en souriant car il avait remarqué l'inclinaison de son ami envers la sœur de Ron à qui il n'avait toujours rien avoué.

« Ginny ? ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? ? Elle s'est fait mordre par cette sale bête ? ? » s'inquiéta Ron qui se leva brusquement.

Il allait partir quand Draco l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras.

« Assieds-toi et calme-toi Ron ! ! » déclara avec calme le Serpentard.

« Mais non ! ! Il n'est rien arrivée, rassure-toi Ron ! ! » protesta Harry. « C'est juste que… Ginny… »

« Oui ? ? Ginny quoi ? ? Il est arrivé quoi à ma sœur ? ? » demanda Ron protecteur.

« Mais rien Ron ! ! » se défendit Harry. « Je t'avais dit qu'il le prendrait comme ça Draco ! ! » se lamenta le jeune garçon. « Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter ! ! »

« Mais Harry ! ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! ! » répliqua le Serpentard. « Je trouve même ça très bien de te part de vouloir en parler avec Ron d'abord… Bon, je vais le dire à Ron puisque tu n'oses pas. C'est simple, Harry flashes sur ta sœur, Ron ! ! »

Le teint, pourtant bien rouge du jeune Gryffondor, vira au rouge cramoisi.

Ron ne dit rien, il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt après.

« Toi et Ginny ? ? » demanda t-il encore une fois.

Harry hocha la tête puis précisa : « Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous… Mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais pas bien, elle était toujours à mes côtés, elle était là pour me soutenir… De plus, elle est très mignonne… Mais comme c'est ta sœur, je voulais t'en parler avant de tenter quoique ce soit… J'avais peur de briser notre amitié… »

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry ! ! » le rassura Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Tu es et tu resteras quoiqu'il arrive mon meilleur ami… Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Ginny ! ! » termina t-il avec un clin d'œil amical.

« Merci Ron ! ! Toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami ! ! » déclara le jeune Potter en se jetant au cou du jeune Wealsey.

Draco aurait bien voulu faire de même avec Ron.

On ne pouvait pas dire que sa relation amoureuse avec le rouquin avait progressé d'un iota depuis qu'il l'avait admise.

Ils étaient devenus amis mais rien ne s'était passé depuis…

Draco désespérait et se mit donc à pousser un soupir de frustration que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – tour d'astronomie 

L'interrogation surprise des dernières années en cours de potions avait été cauchemardesque ! !

Non seulement Rogue avait posé aux Serpentard comme aux Gryffondors des questions très techniques mais il n'avait pas arrêté de retirer des points pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il semblait passablement énervé et de mauvaise humeur comme cela arrivait fréquemment depuis un petit moment.

Ce fut donc avec un plaisir non fin que Ron et Harry posèrent leur plume à la fin de cette interrogation –dont ils imaginaient déjà avec terreur les désastreux résultats- et rendirent leurs copies. Rogue leur jeta un énième œil noir.

Après l'interrogation, le professeur Rogue s'assit à son bureau. Plutôt que d'aller manger dans la salle commune, ce qui ne lui faisait aucune envie ces derniers temps – il avait d'ailleurs les joues encore plus creuses et pâles que d'habitude- il commença à corriger avec fureur les copies remises.

Il s'attaquait au torchon d'un Serpentard quand il sentit une terrible douleur lui vriller le bras.

Il releva sa manche pour voir un spectacle qu'il jugeait de mauvaise augure : sa marque pulsait.

On avait l'impression que le tatouage – qu'il avait à maintes reprises essayé d'effacer- venait d'être réalisée. La marque était rouge.

Il sentait la douleur l'envahir et irradier tout le long de son bras.

Cela faisait déjà quelque temps que sa marque se manifestait à nouveau et le faisait souffrir.

C'était aussi l'une des raisons de son manque d'appétit et de sa terrible humeur de ses derniers temps.

Il sentit sa tête tourner.

Puis pour la première fois de sa vie, il entendit comme un murmure dans sa tête.

Murmure qui n'avait rien à voir avec les terribles appels d'on sait qui, appels qui ressemblaient plus à des ordres qu'autre chose.

Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, le chuchotement restait incompréhensible.

Une nouvelle douleur à son bras le mit à genoux, il haletait et tremblait.

Son corps était à la fois parcouru de picotements et de frissons.

Il sentit que la température de son corps augmentait comme s'il faisait une poussée de fièvre.

Tout tournait autour de lui.

Il sentit une douleur lui traverser le crâne puis tout devint noir, il s'évanouit.

Pouldard – couloirs 

Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient à regagner la salle à manger quand Harry s'arrêta brusquement très pâle.

Ron le regarda alerté.

« Harry, tu ne vas pas bien ? ? » s'inquiéta son ami.

Hermione s'immobilisa aussi inquiète, tout comme Neville, Ginny et Kôji qui suivaient les deux garçons car ils avaient eux aussi finis les cours.

« Harry ? » demanda la jeune Granger anxieuse.

« Ca va aller… » finit par dire Harry très pâle.

« Tu es sûr Harry ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. « Si on allait à l'infirmerie ? ? »

« Ginny a raison » approuva l'asiatique. « Tu es très pâle ! ! »

« Je te promets, je mettrai des gâteaux dans ma poche et je te les apporterai ! ! » dit Neville.

« Allons-y Harry ! ! » déclara fermement la jeune Weasly en conduisant celui dont elle était amoureuse à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement, Ron portait à moitié Harry qui avait de nouveau été pris d'une violent douleur à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice, ils virent le professeur Mac Gonagall qui courraient dans les couleurs.

C'était un étrange spectacle que celui de voir la vieille sorcière qui tenait ses jupes à la main pour ne pas s'empêtrer dedans.

Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Sirius, aucun des deux professeurs ne firent attention aux trois jeunes gens alors qu'Harry allait de mal en pis.

L'animagus la dépassa bientôt pour disparaître au coin du couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, madame Bibine et Pomfresh coururent pour les rejoindre aussi.

Tous les professeurs semblaient alertés et paniqués.

Harry poussa un cri car il entendait un murmure gronder dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait ni les sens de ces paroles étranges.

Puis soudain tout devint flou et se fut le noir.

Harry s'évanouit dans les bras de Ron.

« Ginny ! Vas chercher Draco ! ! Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour porter Harry à l'infirmerie ! » ordonna le rouquin.

La jeune Weasley s'empressa d'obéir.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée du jeune Serpentard aussi alarmés que ses amis par l'état d'Harry.

Ron saisit Harry par les épaules tandis que Draco portaient les pieds.

Ils emmenèrent inconscient leur ami à l'infirmerie.

Ron et Ginny ne furent pas étonnés de trouver la pièce inoccupée si ce n'est par deux élèves très malades.

Ginny se chargea donc d'aller quérir le plus rapidement Poppy afin qu'elle examine Harry.

Elle fut stoppée par Russard alors qu'elle courait dans les couloirs.

« Ola ! ! Arrête-toi ! ! » ordonna le concierge à la jeune fille.

« Je n'ai pas le temps ! ! Je chercher madame Pomfresh ! ! C'est urgent ! ! » protesta Ginny.

« Peut-être mais les professeurs sont occupés ! ! Retourne te coucher ! ! C'est l'heure sinon je serais obligé de te punir. » répliqua l'homme aux cheveux fillasses en rigolant.

Ginny ne perdit pas de temps à discuter avec cet homme ragoûtant, elle se chargea donc de l'esquiver pour poursuivre sa route.

Soudain, elle rentra en plein dans le professeur des arts divinatoires : Cécilia ! !

« Où vas-tu comme ça Ginny ? ? On croirait que tu as vu quelque chose de terrifiant ! ! » demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

« Professeur ! ! Tenez-la bien ! ! J'arrive ! ! » fit Russard qui la suivait en haletant.

« Professeur ! ! Il faut absolument que je vois madame Pomfresh ! ! C'est urgent ! ! » débita la rousse à toute vitesse.

« Je comprends bien Ginny mais tu ne peux pas aller vers là pour l'instant. Je vais lui transmettre ton message tout de suite, je te le promets. » déclara Cécilia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Dites lui qu'Harry ne va pas bien du tout ! ! Il faut qu'elle vienne vite ! ! » répondit vivement Ginny.

Russard se chargea de la chasser alors que Cécilia continuait sa route.

Elle se retrouva donc bientôt pas très loin des cachots qui servaient de lieu de cours pour les potions.

Severus se tenait debout contre la porte très pâle. Il la vit arriver en retard alors que tous ici se trouvaient sur les lieux de l'incident.

Rogue se mit à l'observer avec attention.

Poppy effectuait du bouche à bouche sur une élève tandis que Sirius faisait un massage cardiaque.

La scène était remplie de sang. Cette fois-ci, la créature avait attaqué avec plus de force, elle s'était attaqué à des jeunes élèves, des Serdaigle et à Kôji.

L'asiatique était évanoui mais en vie, Mac Gonagall le tenait dans ses bras, il avait une griffure impressionnante au niveau de la cheville. Le professeur de transformation tentait d'arrêter le sang comme elle le pouvait.

Une garçon gisait à terre, la tête arrachée d'un coup de patte tandis que Sirius et Poppy essayait de sauver la troisième victime qui avait fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Poppy finit par pousser un cri de victoire et Sirius émit un soupir de soulagement, il s'en était fallu de peu que l'adolescente ne meure.

Elle leur devait une fière chandelle ! !

Seuls la rapidité et les réflexes innés de ses professeurs avaient permis qu'ils agissent avec sang froid et efficacité.

« Elle est sauve » déclara l'infirmière tirant un hourra généralisé de l'assemblée déjà bien mis à mal par cette terrible mort.

« Regardez ! ! » fit Cécilia en montrant le couloir.

Tout le monde tourna vers la direction que montrait le professeur des arts divinatoires.

Severus s'avança et sortit des flacons de ses poches.

En effet, le couloir était rempli sur le sol de la substance corrosive que semblait dégager la créature terrifiante qui faisait de tels ravages.

Le chef de l'équipe de cerbères arriva peu de temps après convoqué par Albus Dumbledore.

Ce dernier expliqua que rien n'avait été détecté de l'extérieur.

Cette révélation causa un choc inattendu à l'assemblée des professeurs qui s'étaient réunis pour parler des derniers évènements survenus à Pouldard.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien vu ? ? Il n'y avait rien dehors ? ? » s'enquit une dernière fois Albus.

« Je vous assure, pour nous tous et nos cerbères tout est normal ! ! » déclara Julius, le chef de l'équipe des gardiens des cerbères.

« Est-ce que vos animaux pourraient sentir ceci ? ? » demanda Severus en sortant de sa manche une potion.

L'homme se sentait abattu et impuissant face aux derniers évènements mais il devait tout faire pour éclaircir cette situation et apprendre le maximum de chose sur leur adversaire.

Julius, qui avait le teint violacé comme tous ses compagnons, se saisit de la bouteille. Il l'examina attentivement.

Il la tourna dans tous les sens puis la déboucha pour la sentir.

Il fit aussi respirer l'odeur à sa terrible bête à trois têtes pour finir déclarer : « Cela sent la mort… Je ne sais pas d'où cela provient ni quel genre de créature peut émettre de telles substances mais je devine, tout comme cerbère, que ce flacon est mortel. Cette chose produit du poison en grande quantité. Je vais avertir mes hommes et en poster quelques uns à l'intérieur. Je ferais mon rapport demain au ministre de la justice. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser »

Julius partit en claquant ses bottes entre elles et en les gratifiant d'un salut militaire.

« Il faut avertir les parents. Nous n'avons plus le choix… Messieurs Dames, la situation est grave, très grave. Je ne peux que vous recommander la plus grande prudence. Je compte sur votre vigilance et votre coopération. L'heure n'est plus à la dissension ! ! Je vous demanderai de mettre vos différends de côtés » déclara Albus en regardant avec insistance Sirius et Severus.

« Il faut que nous fassions face de concert, nous devons coopérer. Je dois vous annoncer que nos recherches concernant les parents de ce mystérieux bébé que nous avons trouvé n'ont pas aboutis. Il n'appartient à aucun parent moldu ni même sorcier. Nous avions envisagé de le remettre à des parents moldus mais il s'est avéré quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Severus, si vous voulez bien exposer votre découverte, je vous cède la parole. »

Severus resserra ses robes autour de lui puis se leva et commença à expliquer la situation.

« Lors de la première apparition de la créature, j'ai prélevé différents échantillons de sang et de la substance émise par la créature. J'ai commencé donc mes recherches. A ma grande surprise, l'un des flacons de sang se caractérisait par de la lycanthropie. »

La surprise se lit sur tous les visages notamment celui de Sirius qui se leva d'un bond renversant au passage sa chaise. « Un loup-garou ? ? Cette créature serait un loup-garou ? ? Impossible ! ! Ce n'est pas le genre de dégâts qu'ils font ! ! » protesta avec véhémence l'animagus cherchant à protéger son ami Remus.

« J'ai aussitôt écarté l'hypothèse d'un loup-garou classique. Lors de la deuxième attaque, j'ai donc fait des analyses dans ce sens, analyses qui se sont révélées négatives. J'ai donc exposé mes résultats à Albus. Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de prélever du sang sur Rose, le bébé, John et Amanda, tous les deux victimes de la créature. Je dois dire que les résultats sont très surprenants mais il s'avère que le bébé déposé ici n'est autre qu'un loup-garou ! ! » finit Severus.

La surprise se peint alors sur tous les visages.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE… 


	28. Chapitre 28

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous ^^ Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 28 

**Pouldard – Appartement d'Albus Dumbledore**

Severus était debout pâle et les joues creuses.

Ses traits étaient tirés.

« Comme je viens de vous le dire » reprit le professeur des potions pour rompre le terrible silence qui s'était fait dans la salle. « Il n'y aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet. Rose est un loup-garou ».

Rogue se rassit sur sa chaise très calmement.

Albus s'éclaircit alors la voix.

« Bien sûr, dès que j'ai eu connaissance de cette information, j'ai aussitôt prévenu le ministère de la magie concernant ce petit… problème… ».

Le vieux magicien croisa ses mains sous son menton en disant cela observant tour à tour les professeurs présents.

« Vous n'ignorez pas que les loups-garous sont très mal considérés. Ils sont rejetés par tous, ils n'ont pas d'emplois et ne sont pas considérés comme nous… J'ignore totalement pourquoi ce bébé a atterri ici… Avez-vous une idée ? Des hypothèses ? Je vous écoute messieurs dames »

Les professeurs se regardèrent gênés.

Que pouvaient-ils dire ?

Ils ne savaient rien.

Sirius observaient le bébé qui dormait à point fermés dans les bras de Madame Bibine qui enseignait le vol.

Ce pauvre être innocent commençait bien mal dans la vie !!

Sirius savait par Remus, ce dernier avait toujours été son meilleur ami, que l'état de loup-garou était plus que difficile à assumer.

Ils étaient considérés comme des parias et surtout pas comme des êtres humains.

Il se mit soudain à pleurer.

Dumbledore sonna, Dobby arriva.

«Vous avez fait sonner Dobby maître, Dobby est l » s'exclama l'elfe de maison.

« Oui, je t'ai appelé Dobby. Pourrais-tu confier cet enfant à Grundy pour qu'elle lui donne à manger s'il te plaît ? »

Le professeur savait à quel point son meilleur ami, Remus, avait souffert de tout cela au quotidien : pour se faire des amis, avoir une femme ou bien des enfants, trouver un travail, faire des emprunts pour acheter à la banque…

« Est-ce que vous pensez… » commença en hésitant le brun aux cheveux longs.

Les professeurs tournèrent derechef la tête de son côté pour voir ce qu'il allait dire.

Sirius se sentit idiot et resta un instant la bouche ouverte avalant l'air comme un imbécile.

Il se sentait gêné.

Severus le regarda.

Il se mit à sourire intérieurement, pas question pour lui de montrer la moindre sympathie !! La situation l'amusait : Black avait l'art et la manière de se mettre tout seul dans les situations les plus gênantes qu'il soit !! 

Cela lui jouait bien souvent des tours.

Quant à Cécilia, elle regardait l'homme pour qui elle avait un faible depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'avait vu, son attitude n'était jamais simple !!

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était attiré par un homme aussi tourmenté que Sirius Black. Mais elle se rappelait que sa mère lui avait appris « A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire !! »

De plus, il lui semblait improbable qu'elle arrive à maîtriser ou contrôler ses sentiments. Ils étaient là et elle devait faire avec que cela lui plaise ou non !!

Elle savait que c'était une partie du mystère qui entourait son collègue qui l'attirait.

Mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'il savait sur les loups-garous.

Par Merlin qu'elle était bête !!

C'était bien sûr !!

Elle faillit pousser un cri de victoire mais ce retint de justesse : l'atmosphère de ces derniers temps ne se prêtait pas du tout à une telle attitude !!

Elle était sûre qu'on le lui reprochait !!

Elle comprit pourquoi Sirius était tellement concerné par la question.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de celui qu'elle aimait n'était autre qu'un loup-garou.

Madame Bibine regarda Sirius avec attention, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il aurait le courage et l'honnêteté de défendre cette pauvre Rose car elle-même ne s'en sentait pas le cran.

Quant au professeur Mac Gonagall, elle remonta sa paire de lunettes pour observer plus attentivement son ancien élève.

« Poursuivez Sirius, je vous prie » dit la vieille dame en lisant d'un mouvement machinal sa robe.

L'intervention de la directrice des Gryffondors ne surprit pas outre mesure les autres professeurs, Sirius appartenait aussi à cette maison dont la solidarité entre les membres était réputée.

Sirius la regarda comme si elle était devenue son sauveur.

« Ce que je voulais dire » reprit le professeur au bout d'un long silence. « C'est que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ce bébé a été abandonné ici… Est très certainement justement parce que c'est un loup-garou ».

Devant l'air pensif et dubitatif de ses collègues, l'ancien prisonnier continua « Enfin, je voulais dire... Vous savez tous à quels points ils sont méprisés et rejetés de la société… Il se peut que ses parents l'aient abandonné. Je n'excuse en aucun cas leur geste !! J'essaye juste de l'expliquer ».

Albus se leva pour poser la main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

« Tu as très certainement raison Sirius. » commença le directeur de l'école qui se rassit ensuite derrière son bureau. « Comme vous le savez, j'ai transmis le peu d'informations dont je disposais au ministère de la magie afin que nous puissions collaborer et éclaircir ce mystère. Dès qu'ils ont eu connaissance des… « spécificités » dirons-nous de l'enfant, ils ont eu aussi orienté leurs recherches dans ce domaine ».

« Il est fort à parier que les employés n'aient rien trouvé dans les registres des loups-garous même si ces derniers sont censés y figurer. » compléta Severus qui voulait poursuivre ses recherches.

« Ceci ne t'étonnera pas Severus !! » s'énerva Sirius. « Tu es le premier à jeter le soupçon sur ces créatures !! »

« Et par la faute de qui, d'après toi ?? » répliqua aussitôt l'homme en noir.

« Messieurs !! Du calme !! » ordonna Minerva en se levant. « Rasseyez-vous !! »

« Comme le disait Severus, ils n'ont rien trouvé. J'ai bien conscience qu'on ne peut pas garder cet enfant ici. Avec le ministère de la justice, nous avons convenus d'arrêter les recherches des parents. Nous pensons comme Sirius qu'il a été abandonné parce qu'il était justement un loup-garou. Ils ne viendront pas le chercher. Le mieux à faire pour cet enfant est de lui trouver au plus vite un foyer » annonça avec emphase le vieux magicien dont les yeux pétillaient d'avance à la surprise qu'il comptait faire. « J'ai d'ailleurs l'immense joie de vous annoncer que ce problème est dors et déjà réglé car nous avons trouvé une famille qui accepte d'adopter cette petite fille !! »

A ce moment là, il fit sonner une cloche. L'elfe de maison Dobby ouvrit la porte.

« Comme vous l'avez demandé à Dobby, les visiteurs sont arrivés. Dobby les fait rentrer, monsieur »

Alors que l'elfe de maison s'effaçait en sautillant, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sirius de se trouver nez à nez avec Remus et Grâce !!

« Remus !! Grâce !! » fit l'homme avec joie en se précipitant au cou de son meilleur ami pour l'embrasser avec force.

Cécilia observa attention le nouvel arrivant qu'elle rencontrait enfin en chair et en os pour la première fois de sa vie malgré la célébrité de ce dernier.

Remus était un homme plutôt fluet aux cheveux châtains parsemés de gris.

Son visage était bienveillant.

La femme qui l'accompagnait était belle, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Remus vivait avec une telle femme !!

Sa chevelure rousse et bouclée tombait en cascade sur son dos.

La joie de Sirius n'était pas feinte au vu de son sourire.

Severus en avait assez !

Il perdait son temps à assister à des soi-disant drames familiaux dont il n'avait cure.

Il se leva.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! » fit le professeur des potions en rejetant d'un mouvement souple sa cape sur lui-même.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu pars, Severus ? » demanda Lupin surpris d'une réaction si vive à son égard. Il croyait pourtant que les choses avaient finis par s'arranger après leur année commune de professorat à Pouldard.

Il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé.

« Peut-être Lupin » répliqua durement Rogue d'un ton froid. « Je n'aime pas les sentiments étalés sur une tartine comme du beurre !! »

Sur ces paroles plutôt sèches, le professeur des potions s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Sirius, Remus et Grâce froncèrent les sourcils.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils hochèrent de la tête d'un commun accord.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Pouldard – Quelque part dans les couloirs

Pendant ce temps là, alors que les professeurs discutaient dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, les élèves étaient censés dormir dans leurs dortoirs respectifs mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous !!

Draco Malefoy, sorcier pure souche de son état, héritier en ligne directe de la plus pure lignée Malefoy, avait décidé qu'il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot et d'attendre !!

Il allait conquérir Ron de ce pas !!

Comme le rouquin ne semblait pas voir qu'il l'appréciait, il décida de passer à une stratégie plus offensive.

Pour cela il se résolut à mettre son ancien pire ennemi : le jeune Harry Potter dans le confidence.

Après tout, il l'avait bien aidé avec Ginny, à son tour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Draco faisait donc les cent pas dans une pièce désaffectée en attendant que le garçon aux yeux verts daigne se montrer. Il finit enfin par arriver après une interminable attente aux dires d'un Draco plus que nerveux et angoissé.

Harry remarqua immédiatement les traits tirés et l'inquiétude du blond.

Que se passait-il donc ??

Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave, il avait eu son content d'évènements troublants et malheureux ces derniers temps !!

« Tu as l'air soucieux, Draco. Je me trompe ?? » s'enquit Harry en posant sa main sur celle du Serpentard pour lui prouver son amitié. « Tu sais, je suis là pour t'aider. Tu as peut-être besoin de me parler ? »

« C'est exact… » commença en bafouillant le blond aux cheveux parfois platine. « J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment commencer…. »

« C'est grave à ce point ?? » demanda Harry en se rongeant les sangs d'avance.

« Grave ?? Ne te fais pas de soucis Harry… C'est juste que c'est personnel… Et que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier… Tu sais chez les Serpentards, la devise est de se méfier de tout le monde. Tu as plus confiance dans tes ennemis que dans tes amis à la limite. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas trop habitué à aborder ce genre de sujet… avec quelqu'un… »

« Mais tu as éprouvé le besoin de te confier ? » continua Harry. Draco approuva d'un signe de tête. « Je suis l » l'assura Harry en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami.

« Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. C'est juste que j'avoue que je suis assez inexpérimenté dans le domaine contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient croire… Il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs… »

« Je le sais bien, Draco !! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Quel est donc ce problème qui te semble te tourmenter dont tu veux me parler !! D'ailleurs c'est étrange, pourquoi n'as-tu pas aussi appelé Ron ?? Tu peux tout lui confier aussi, il ne faut pas hésiter les amis sont là pour ça !! »

Le Serpentard sentit monter en lui une bouffe de chaleur et de tendresse envers Potter.

Il le serra d'ailleurs dans ses bras pour lui ébouriffer quelques mèches puis le relâcha quelques secondes après.

Harry était quelque peu étonné de l'attitude de Draco.

Malgré leur amitié récente, le jeune garçon aux yeux verts avait remarqué que le blond ne touchait peu les gens et ne se laissait peu toucher.

Il était étonné de cette marque d'affection.

Etonné mais aussi fier, il avait gagné sa confiance et son amiti Harry en était venu à apprécier le Serpentard. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient des goûts en commun, notamment celui d'aimer jouer au Quidditch.

« Justement mon… petit problème… concerne Ron » avoua entre deux bégayements le blond.

« Tu as un problème avec Ron ?? Vous vous êtes disputés c'est ça ?? Et tu ne sais pas comment te réconcilier avec lui ?? Je suis sûr que dès qu'il sera dans quel état cela te mets, il te pardonnera aussitôt !! Fais moi confiance !! »

« Euh… non Harry ce n'est pas tout à fait ça » le détrompa le Serpentard en prenant une belle couleur cramoisie localisée au niveau des joues. « Disons… comment dire… Jure-moi de ne pas te moquer et de ne pas lui dire d'abord !! »

« Si tu veux !! Je le jure » déclara Harry en mettant la main sur son cœur intrigué par toute cette histoire.

« Alors je me lance » prit Malefoy au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « Disons… que je suis très attiré par Ron !! »

Le blond regarda Harry alors qu'il venait de lui expliquer son problème.

Son vis-à-vis ouvrit la bouche interloqué.

Draco et Ron ??

L'idée lui parut tout d'abord absurde.

Mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, pourquoi pas ??

Ils pourraient former un beau couple.

Harry n'avait rien contre les homosexuels.

Il soupçonnait vaguement Kôji et Seamus de fricoter ensemble depuis un mois : leurs regards en disaient long. De plus, Seamus était très inquiet depuis que l'asiatique s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause d'un incident d'ont l'origine était encore inconnue.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Ron en soit un mais il savait que la chose ne dérangeait pas son meilleur ami. Après tout, il valait mieux pour lui, Fred et Georges étaient plus ou moins ensemble. Quant à son autre frère aîné, Bill, il vivait en concubinage avec un homme depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Le jeune Potter n'était pas étonné outre mesure que le blond soit homosexuel.

Au départ, il l'avait mis dans cette catégorie parce qu'il était son pire ennemi et que l'insulte lui plaisait bien. Mais il avait remarqué qu'aucune fille ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Pas même Pansy Parkinson –qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout !!- qui s'était attribué le titre de future fiancée du jeune Malefoy !!

« Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois gay, Draco » entreprit de dire à voix haute Harry. « Je sais de source sûre que Ron n'a rien contre les homosexuels mais quand à savoir s'il en est un, j'avoue l'ignorer… »

« Je m'en doute bien Harry… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider monter un plan pour le séduire ? »

« Bien sûr !! Sans soucis !! T'as un plan ?? »

« Euh… non pas encore [S1] !! Je suis sûr qu'à deux, on va bien finir par trouver un plan. Tu m'aides Harry ?? » dit d'un ton quasi implorant le blond.

« Bien sûr Draco, tu as vraiment l'air amoureux, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état !! »

« Tu sais, c'est normal !! Je crois que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive !! » confia le Serpentard.

Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas !! On va trouver une idée formidable pour faire tomber Ron dans tes bras !! Je suis certain qu'ensuite cela marchera d'enfer entre vous !! Je te dois bien ça !! »

Les deux jeunes garçons se mirent à discuter des plans d'actions qu'ils pourraient mettre en place pour rapprocher plus encore Draco et Ron.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement d'Albus Dumbledore**

Après le départ de Severus Rogue du bureau du proviseur de Pouldard, Albus Dumbledore continua la réunion avec les professeurs restants.

Il irait parler au professeur des potions plus tard.

« Remus, Grâce, entrez je vous prie. Soyez les bienvenus » accueilli Dumbledore en souriant à la vue du jeune couple. « J'étais en train d'expliquer que vous aviez accepté d'adopter cette petite fille. Ceci me paraît tout à fait approprié vu les circonstances. Je suis sûre que vous vous occuperez bien d'elle. »

Remus sourit imité par Grâce qui rentrait pour la première fois dans le bureau du proviseur.

« Dobby va vous conduire auprès de l'enfant. Je vous expliquerai plus tard comment Rose est arrivé ici. Dobby, si tu voulais bien conduire Grâce et Remus auprès de Rose, je te prie » proposa le vieux magicien.

« Sirius, on viendra plus tard, nous t'attendrons dans tes appartements » proposa le châtain.

« Avec plaisir Moony » répondit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil son meilleur ami tandis que Doddy les précédait pour les mener à Rose.

Une fois, la porte refermée, Albus poursuivit. « Voici un problème réglé mais c'est le moins grave. Vous connaissez tous les graves évènements qui ce sont passés. Je crains que si cela se reproduise encore une fois, nous devions renvoyer les élèves chez eux pour plus de sûreté. »

« Savez-vous la cause du problème ? » demanda Flitch[S2] , un nain au visage parcheminé spécialisé dans les enchantements.

« Faire partir les élèves ne résoudra pas le problème de cette créature Albus mais ce sera nécessaire pour l'empêcher d'agir ». reprit Minerva en finissant sa tasse de thé. « Ensuite, que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Avec les cerbères, nous allons commencer à explorer de fond en comble le château et d'essayer de trouver l'origine de cette créature. Severus essaye d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle avec les traces et le poison qu'elle laisse. Il nous faut savoir ce que c'est avant d'agir. Nous ignorons tout de ce genre de créatures et de sa venue ici » confia le vieux magicien attristé par ces évènements.

« Je vois… » reprit Mac Gonagall. « Comment pouvons-nous vous être utile, Albus ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore Minerva. Je vous recommande la plus grande prudence. Il faut formellement interdire aux élèves de sortir le soir puisque le monstre ne semble agir que la nuit ».

« J'ai une idée Albus » l'interrompit Cécilia.

« Oui, Cécilia, je t'écoute ».

« Je sais bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas mais que diriez-vous d'organiser un tournoi de Quidditch ? » proposa la jeune femme.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers elle interloqués, ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser, la situation était très grave !! Qu'avait donc en tête cette femme ?

« Je sais que vous devez trouver les circonstances particulièrement inappropriés. En fait, je pensais organiser ce tournoi justement pour détourner les soupçons des élèves. Ceux-ci sont loin d'être aussi naïfs que vous semblez le penser. Ils savent et sentent que quelque chose de grave c'est passé. Certains de leurs camarades sont à l'infirmerie et un autre est mort. Ils feront bientôt le lien avec le couvre-feu et ce sera alors la panique la plus totale, vous pouvez en être certains. Ainsi, en faisant une sorte de tournoi, nous détournerons leur attention et nous pourrons nous concentrer pleinement sur ce qui se passe ici ».

Albus Dumbledore se gratta la barbe. « C'est une très bonne idée. Je suppose que tu y as longuement réfléchi. Poursuis donc je te prie. »

« En effet Albus » reprit la jeune femme en ramenant d'un mouvement souple ses cheveux en arrière. J'avais pensé à mélanger les équipes. Vous vous plaignez toujours de la rivalité entre Gryffondors et Serpentard. J'avais pensé à dresser une liste des élèves mais aussi des professeurs… »

« Des professeurs ?? Nous devrions aussi participer ? » s'étonna Minerva.

« Si vous le souhaitez, oui. Je pense que la barrière entre professeurs et élèves est trop marquée. Ce serait une bonne idée de se mêler à nos élèves. En tout cas, j'aimerai y participer ».

« Moi de même » dit Sirius.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Ainsi, avec les noms que nous aurons, nous ferons un tirage au sort pour composer les équipes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Grant quelque peu inquiète.

« C'est ma foi, une très bonne idée » approuva Minerva.

« Elle me plaît aussi. Vous vous chargez de toute l'organisation Cécilia ? » demanda Albus.

« Bien sûr Albus ! »

« En attendant, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence et de faire très attention vis-à-vis des derniers évènements. Je compte sur votre entraide et votre coopération avec l'équipe des cerbères. Vous pouvez partir » finit le vieil homme.

Les professeurs se levaient quand une voix les arrêta.

« Sirius, j'aurais à te parler en privé si tu veux bien rester, je te prie » demanda le magicien à la longue barbe blanche.

« Bien sûr Albus » répondit Black alors que les autres professeurs s'en allaient.

Cécilia observa l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

Elle en serait plus demain, en attendant, cette journée avait été fatigante.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement de Sirius Black**

Remus et Rose avaient récupérés Rose et attendaient Sirius dans ses appartements.

Le couple avait saisi tout de suite l'opportunité de cette adoption.

Remus savait pour l'avoir subi quelle douleur cela était d'être un loup-garou mais cela n'expliquait pas pour autant que personne ne s'occupe de ce pauvre être innocent.

Sa chère Grâce, par Merlin qu'elle soit bénie !!

Elle l'avait même devancé en lui parlant de cette annonce et de son désir de s'occuper de cet enfant.

Le châtain savait pertinemment que sa femme désirait des enfants, il en voulait lui aussi mais avait peur. Avec Rose, c'était une sorte d'intermédiaire pour les deux qui voulaient construire une famille ensemble.

Remus tripotait donc la plante des pieds de Rose qui gazouillait quand Sirius rentra dans sa chambre.

Grâce et Moony se retournèrent de concert pour accueillir leur ami.

« N'est-elle pas adorable ?? » demanda Grâce en tendant Rose qui riait à Sirius.

Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner un instant avant de la rendre à se parents.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » proposa Black.

« Du thé s'il te plaît Padfoot » répondit Remus.

« Et du jus de fruit pour moi » demanda Grâce.

« Bien, j'arrive ».

Sirius revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de cookies et avec les boisons.

« Servez-vous, je vous prie » proposa l'ancien prisonnier en s'asseyant sur son canapé en face de ces deux amis après avoir mis un peu de musique.

« Comment te sens-tu Sirius ? ? Tu vas mieux ? ? » demanda Remus.

« Tes malaises ont-ils finis par disparaître ? ? » ajouta Cécilia.

« Ils vont, ils viennent » répondit Sirius. « Depuis que je ne vais qu'un dimanche sur deux à Azkaban, ils ont diminués mais chacun de mes retours dans cet endroit maudit ravive mes blessures. »

Le châtain s'approcha de son ami, il s'agenouilla devant Sirius pour lui prendre les mains.

« Ne te décourage pas Sirius, je suis sûr que cela va s'arranger. Tu fais tes preuves en tant que professeur. Laisse leur le temps de te faire confiance. Je sais que c'est difficile mais comprend les » l'encouragea son ami de toujours.

« Je crois que je vais accepter la proposition d'Albus Dumbledore » reprit le parrain d'Harry.

« Que t'a t-il propos ? » demanda avec curiosité la jeune femme.

« C'est tout récent, il m'a convoqué seul peu de temps après que vous soyez partis ».

Flash Back – début 

« Tu voulais me parler Albus ? ? C'est à quel sujet ? » demanda avec curiosité Sirius.

« Assieds-toi. J'ai parlé de ton cas et des effets secondaires qu'avaient ces retours à Azkaban sur ta santé au ministère de la justice. Severus et moi même avons attesté de ton comportement juste et exemplaire face aux élèves. J'ai même mentionné ton aide concernant le petit incident d'hier soir qui a sauvé la vie d'une élève… » expliqua le vieil homme dont les yeux pétillaient.

« Severus aussi ? ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Cela te surprend ? ? Personnellement non, il a agit toujours avec justesse même si les gens pensent le contraire. »

« … Oui… »

« Le ministre a décidé de te faire passer une petite épreuve. Si tu la réussis, tu n'auras pas à retourner là-bas avant la fin de l'année scolaire et ce ne sera qu'une pure formalité. » révéla le vieux magicien.

« Une épreuve ? ? Quelle sorte d'épreuve ? ? » s'enquit le professeur.

« J'avoue l'ignorer, je sais juste qu'il aimerait te confier une mission qui requiert tes talents d'animagus. Tu le sauras en temps voulu si tu acceptes bien sûr. Qu'en dis-tu ? ? N'est-ce pas formidable ? »

Sirius le regarda.

Oui, c'était une chance.

Il devait la saisir.

Pareille opportunité ne se reproduirait peut être jamais.

C'était l'occasion pour lui de clarifier son nom et de prouver son innocence.

« Oui, j'accepte. Quand faut-il que je commence ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, très bientôt sûrement. Je vais transmettre ta décision au ministre. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras. Je serais là pour te soutenir si tu as besoin de moi » précisa le vieil homme.

« Je te remercie Albus. Remus et Grâce doivent m'attendre si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Flash Back – fin 

« Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi » termina Sirius.

« C'est formidable Sirius ! ! » s'écrièrent de concert Grâce et Remus sincèrement ravis pour leur ami.

« Et si nous fêtions ça ? ? » proposa le brun aux longs cheveux.

« Pourquoi pas ? » approuva Grâce.

« Avant tout chose, quelque chose me chagrine. Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi Severus a agit de la sorte ? ? » demanda Lupin.

« De même, qui est cette jeune femme assise à tes côtés lors de la salle de réunion et quels sont tes rapports avec elle ? » voulu savoir la rousse.

Sirius posa son menton sous ses mains croisées. Il soupira.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir ni cacher quoique ce soit à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci finissait toujours pas savoir.

« Avant toute chose, j'avoue que la situation est très compliquée…. Je ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre moi-même ce qui s'est passé… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer » avoua l'homme aux longs cheveux en croisant ses jambes. « Cette femme dont tu parles, Grâce, s'appelle Cécilia, elle remplace le professeur Trelawney pendant son absence. Pour être très franc, je dirais qu'elle court après moi ».

L'homme releva la tête après cette dernière déclaration.

La rousse fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi donc ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je suppose qu'elle est tombée sous mon charme ! »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! ! »

« Tu sais, Grâce, c'est fort possible ! ! Cette femme, Cécilia tu as dit Sirius ? » reprit Remus en demandant confirmation à son ami. « Elle semble jeune. Sirius a toujours eu beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes à l'école, n'est-ce pas Padfoot ? ? »

« Je me rappelle Moony ».

« Admettons. Et comment te comportes-tu avec elle ? Et que fais-tu de Severus ? » reprit Grâce.

« Comment je me comporte avec elle ? ? Si j'étais toi j'inverserai la question Grâce » répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Tu ne la connais pas, c'est elle qui prend les devant et non moi… Moi… Je… »

« Tu quoi Sirius ? ? » voulut savoir la jeune femme.

« Je ne me sens pas encore prêt… pour une nouvelle relation, du moins pas tout de suite. »

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai paru agressive Sirius, mais tu sais que je t'aime comme un frère. » avoua Grâce. « Tu sembles proche d'elle. Tu dis qu'elle te drague, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ? ? »

Sirius resta silencieux quelques minutes.

Que pouvait-il leur dire ? ?

Il ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit.

« La semaine dernière… Quand Severus est venu me voir pour je ne sais pas quoi… Il ne m'a rien dit, il refuse même de me parler depuis… »

« Que s'est-il passé la semaine dernière ? ? » voulut savoir Remus en posant sa tasse de thé.

« Comment dire ? ? » fit Sirius très hésitant. « Hey bien…. Disons que Severus est rentré dans ma chambre… J'étais dans mon lit mais je n'étais pas seul. »

« QUOI ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ! ! » firent de concert abasourdis Remus et Grâce.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE… 

* * *

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S1]L'auteur n'en a pas non plus à ce stade là. Help ??

PAGE \# "'PAGE : '#'  
'"  [S2] J'ai un vague doute sur l'orthographe, si on pouvait me confirmer :;;


	29. Chapitre 29

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous ^^ Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 29 

**Pouldard – Appartement de Sirius Black**

« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? ? » bégaya Remus en regardant Sirius qui se grattait la tête gêné.

« Impossible… » bredouilla Grâce aussi surprise que son mari.

« Sirius » reprit le châtain en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment une telle chose a pu arriver… aussi rapidement… Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, pourtant… »

« Je suis d'accord avec Remus, c'est un accident, rassures-nous, tu blaguais ? » reprit la jeune femme.

« A vrai dire, vous allez trouver ça fou, je suppose » commença Sirius en croisant nerveusement ses mains comme un gamin pris en faute. « Mais je n'en sais pas plus que vous ».

« Tu pourrais être plus clair ? » insista Grâce.

« Je vais vous dire tout ce dont je me rappelle mais cela ne vous éclaira pas plus que moi. J'ignore comment j'en suis arrivé là. Cécilia me court après depuis le premier jour. Remarquez, je ne trouve pas ça déplaisant, c'est agréable de savoir que malgré tout, on a encore du charme et qu'on plaît aux gens… »

Black s'arrêta un instant. Il se leva pour écarter le rideau de la fenêtre pour observer les environs.

« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais » reprit l'homme au bout de quelques instants de silence. « Ce soir là, Cécilia est venue me voir dans mes appartements. Elle avait envie de parler, je n'avais aucune raison de repousser sa demande ni son invitation ».

« Quels sont tes sentiments pour cette femme ? » s'enquit la rousse curieuse.

« Je n'en ai aucun. Tout ce qui aurait pu peut-être avoir entre nous est mort cette nuit l »

« Tu le lui as dit ? ? » demanda Moony.

« Pas directement… Je devrais peut-être mais j'ai peur de la blesser… »

Sirius se rassit devant ses amis, faisant tourner sa tasse de café entre les mains, nerveusement.

« Donc nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres. J'ai trouvé cette soirée charmante. Après ça, je ne me souviens de rien… Le matin, Severus est venu pour me dire quelque chose je pense. Mais lorsqu'il nous a vu nus dans le lit ensemble, il est parti aussitôt. Depuis, il refuse de m'écouter et moi, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Je le jure ! ! » dit Sirius en tapant du poings sur la table.

L'ancien prisonnier avait les sourcils froncés comme s'il était dévoré par la colère.

En même temps, il se sentait coupable.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé.

Peut-être avait-il fait des avances ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre mais les faits étaient là.

Elle était à ses côtés aussi nue que lui dans le même lit.

De plus, Cécilia insinuait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Elle se souvenait de tout pourquoi pas lui ?

Il se sentait mal concernant cette situation, le fait de ne pas savoir le rendait malade.

Et Severus qui les avait surpris ! !

Dire que leurs relations allaient enfin mieux ! !

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer mais le maître des potions refusait de l'entendre et l'évitait comme la peste.

Il le comprenait, il aurait certainement fait pareil.

Il avait envie de partir loin d'ici, de recommencer une vie là où personne ne savait qui il était pour être enfin heureux.

Ses parents soutenaient que fuir ne résoudrait certainement pas ses problèmes.

Depuis qu'ils savaient que Severus et lui travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient insisté à maintes reprises, tout comme Remus et Grâce, pour qu'il l'invite à dîner.

Sirius n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage se doutant que sa némésis lui répondrait non.

Remus entoura Sirius de ses bras quand il vit que son ami ne se sentait pas bien.

« Sirius, nous te croyons. C'est étrange que tu ne te rappelles de rien. Vous avez bu ? ? »

« Oui, un peu mais je ne me suis pas saoul ! ! Je déteste les maux de tête que cela entraîne ».

« Et selon cette femme, il s'est passé quelque chose ? ? » insista Grâce.

« Oui, en tout cas le sous-entendu est évident. D'ailleurs, elle ne cesse de me poursuivre pour qu'on repasse une nuit tous les deux ce dont je n'ai aucune envie. »

Sirius les regarda dans les yeux.

Non il ne désirait pas cette femme !!

Elle était très belle.

Beaucoup d'hommes auraient été ravis qu'une telle femme les regarde ou fasse attention à eux.

Il était bien sûr flatté de tant d'attentions.

Flatté certes mais aussi gêné.

Méritait-il toutes ces attentions ?

Avoir connu la célébrité dans le mauvaise sens du terme l'avait desservi.

Il n'était pas encore un homme libre malgré le fait qu'il ne cessait de clamer son innocence.

De plus, malgré la beauté de Cécilia, cette dernière lui plaisait mais il ne se voyait pas entretenir une quelconque relation avec elle.

« Que veux-tu alors ? ? » demanda Remus très grave.

Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami de toujours.

Ce qu'il voulait ?

C'était une bonne question, mais il n'y avait pas forcément de réponse à une question comme celle-là.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Être heureux, avoir un travail, pouvoir voir mes amis… Mais aussi, avoir… Quelqu'un avec qui construire ma vie, partager avec cette personne mes joies et mes peines… » confia Black entre deux souffles.

« Si j'étais toi Sirius, j'éclaircirais les choses avec cette femme, cette Cécilia » lui conseilla Grâce. « Il faut que tu saches ce qu'il s'est réellement passé et si elle est mêlée à tout ceci. Tu ne te rappelles de rien et cela me paraît vraiment très bizarre. »

Remus approuva de la tête.

« Sinon, il y a une autre personne avec qui tu devrais parler franchement » déclara la rousse.

« Oui, Grâce a raison. Que fais-tu de Severus ? ? Il n'a pas l'air bien au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqu » révéla le châtain.

Black pâlit.

Severus…

Il avait beaucoup pensé à lui.

Il soupira.

Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Rogue n'allait pas bien.

Il avait le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, proche de celui d'un drap immaculé.

Ses traits étaient tirés.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps les cernes sous son regard lui dévoraient le visage, le faisant ressembler à un cadavre ambulant.

Il avait aussi maigri ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il ne daignait même plus descendre dans la salle commune lors des repas.

Sirius s'en inquiétait mais Severus le repoussait, il refusait de lui parler.

Il savait aussi que d'après Harry, son professeur des potions était encore plus ignoble que d'habitude.

Sirius avait envie de forcer la porte de Severus et de l'obliger à parler.

Mais il savait que c'était inutile.

On n'obtenait rien de Rogue sous la menace, au contraire, on le crispait et surtout on le braquait plus qu'autre chose.

Sirius releva les yeux pour faire face à ses amis.

« Il refuse de me parler ou de m'écouter » expliqua l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Je le comprends » répliqua avec agressivité Grâce. « Est-ce que tu te mets à sa place ? ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce qu'il ressent ? ? ? »

La jeune femme s'était dressée d'un bond, furieuse.

Sirius pâlit tandis que Remus posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa femme.

Black se leva et claqua la porte laissant le couple seul.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Sirius était parti.

Il ne pouvait supporter les accusations de ses amis.

Il savait qu'ils avaient raison.

Mais que devait-il faire ?

Comment agir ? ?

Ses pas le menèrent devant la porte de Severus.

Il appuya sa joue dessus.

Comment allait le professeur des potions ? ?

Que faire ? ?

Que dire ? ?

Black ne savait pas mais il devait agir.

Pendant ce temps là, Grâce se mordit les lèvres.

« Je suis désolée Remus, j'y suis allée trop fort n'est-ce pas ? ? » demanda la jeune femme alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Remus la prit dans ses bras cherchant à la consoler.

« Chut Grâce ! ! Tu as pensé agir pour le mieux. Tu ne pensais pas à mal. Des fois, Sirius a besoin d'être secoué. Je te parie qu'il est allé voir Severus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va lui dire mais il s'est encore fourré dans une situation inextricable. Padfoot a parfois l'art de se noyer dans un verre d'eau. Qui sait ta réaction amènera peut être une amélioration » tenta de la rassurer Lupin.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y pas de mais qui compte. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus ce soir. Prenons Rose avec nous. Tu vois la pauvre s'est endormie » dit Remus en montrant le bébé sur le canapé. Le bébé dormait à poings fermés son pouce dans la bouche.

« Elle est vraiment sage, n'est-ce pas Remus ? ? » dit Grâce en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer.

Le châtain lui répondit en la prenant dans ses bras, puis en l'embrassant sur le front.

Grâce se serra contre son mari.

« Tu sais chéri… »

« Oui, mon cœur ? ? » murmura le châtain en caressant la longue chevelure de sa femme.

« J'aimerais vraiment que ça marche entre eux deux »

« Moi aussi. Je suis content que tu apprécies Sirius autant que moi. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il est là pour moi, pour me soutenir et m'aider. Cela va peut être te surprendre Grâce, mais tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a poussé à accepter mon amour pour toi et à vivre à deux… Sans lui et ses conseils, nous ne serions certainement pas ensemble tous les deux. J'avais si peur de m'engager dans une relation amoureuse… Peur de mon état de loup-garou. Je ressens parfois cette peur mais je sais… que tu seras toujours là pour moi. » confia le châtain à sa femme. « Je suis content d'avoir suivi ses conseils. Maintenant, j'aimerais lui retourner la pareille. Je crois que Sirius est comme moi, il a peur de s'engager, il angoisse quant à son avenir et de ce que les gens diront… »

« Pourquoi a t-il peur de ce que les gens disent ? ? » demanda Grâce.

« Il voudrait paraître quelqu'un d'irréprochable, fiable. Il a toujours aimé paraître et être désiré par les autres. De plus, je crois qu'il refuse… »

« Que refuse t-il Remus ? » s'enquit la jeune femme en posant sa tête contre le torse de son compagnon.

« Il refuse son homosexualit » avoua entre deux mots Moony.

« Encore ? ? »

« Oui, il ne l'a jamais admise, tu sais… C'est pour ça qu'il évite Severus… car il se sent inexorablement attiré vers lui… Cela le gêne, il le refuse et lutte contre ce sentiment… En même temps, il sait qu'il a besoin de lui… Tout cela le déchire… Il faut qu'il s'accepte. Il a déjà fait des progrès… Des fois, j'ai envie d'en parler à Severus, peut être que lui, il pourrait prendre les devants. Il saurait quoi faire… »

« Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée ça chéri ? ? » s'enthousiasma Grâce.

Remus leva la tête plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de sa bien-aimée.

« Jamais il ne m'écoutera… Surtout depuis ce fameux incident… » avoua à demi-mot Lupin.

« Je suis sûre que si… Que dirais-tu de l'inviter ce week-end et de lui parler ? ? »

Devant la moue dubitative de son mari, la jeune femme insista.

« Dis-toi que tu le fais pour Sirius. »

Devant l'air fervent de sa femme, le châtain approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Peut-être que cela aidera Sirius…

Qui sait ? ?

Remus connaissait les liens profonds qui liaient les deux hommes, il avait du mal à les imaginer ne pas vivre ensemble.

Ils semblaient tellement se compléter.

De plus, il fallait observer certaines des réactions de Sirius pour comprendre à quel point il tenait au Serpentard.

Remus avait accepté dès le début cette relation contrairement à James qui avait toujours émis des réserves à l'égard de « Snivellus ».

Le châtain ne le craignait pas à l'inverse des autres élèves de Pouldard.

En effet, jamais il n'avait senti aucune méchanceté en Rogue, il le savait méfiant et solitaire.

De plus, Remus avait surpris bien des gestes de la part de cet homme lors de leur scolarité prouvant son affection pour Sirius.

« Laissons leur une lettre, veux-tu ? ? » proposa Grâce. « Je m'occupe d'inviter Severus et toi, tu ne dis surtout rien à Sirius mais tu l'invites aussi, d'accord ? ? Ce sera une surprise pour tous les deux. »

« Oui, ma chérie » approuva Remus sortant de ses pensées.

Ils laissèrent donc un mot en évidence pour Sirius et en postèrent une autre pour Severus qui partirait par chouette dès le lendemain.

Puis, ils prirent Rose et retournèrent chez eux en utilisant la poudre de cheminette.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement de Severus Rogue**

Severus était plongé dans son livre sur les créatures monstrueuses.

Complètement absorbé par sa lecture, il avait oublié sa colère qui l'avait animé lors de l'entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Il avait aussi ignoré son repas comme d'habitude depuis peu.

Il essayait de faire le tour des créatures monstrueuses qui pouvaient émettre ce genre de poison et se nourrir de sang.

Severus avait écarté l'hypothèse de l'âme car les élèves seraient alors devenus des fantômes.

Il était convaincu que ce n'était pas la chair humaine qu'elle mangeait sinon la chose aurait emmené ses proies dans son repaire pour s'en repaître.

Il ne restait alors que le sang humain à priori.

En effet, toutes les victimes avaient été blessées et le sang avait coulé.

Penché sur son ouvrage, il lisait à la lueur d'une bougie.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir de la visite.

Il ignora complètement l'intrusion.

La personne, Dumbledore certainement – il le sermonnerait pour son attitude de cet après-midi- finirait bien par se lasser et comprendre son envie de solitude.

Sirius avait décidé d'en finir une fois pour toute, il lui fallait s'expliquer avec Rogue ! !

Tout de suite ! !

Il frappait énergiquement à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Sirius était prêt à parier toutes ses possessions que Severus se trouvait dans ses appartements mais qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer purement et simplement la moindre intrusion.

L'homme en noir devait refuser de lui parler.

La colère le submergeait ! !

Puisqu'il refuserait de lui ouvrir, il entrerait ! !

Severus fut content quand les bruits à la porte cessèrent enfin.

Dumbledore avait compris.

Merlin en soit lou ! !

Il sentait des maux de tête le prendre.

Dans ce genre de cas, seul le silence et le noir lui convenaient.

Il décida d'arrêter de lire quand Sirius ouvrit furieusement sa porte pour la claquer derrière lui.

Severus ouvrit grand les yeux.

Sirius que faisait-il ici ? ?

« Black ! ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis d'entrer ! ! » dit sévèrement le maître des potions en priant le ciel que pour une fois son collègue le laisse en paix. Il sentit une douleur fugace dans son bras.

Il serra les dents afin de ne rien montrer.

Non, pas maintenant ! !

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment ! !

« Severus, j'ai à te parler, que tu le veuilles ou non ! ! » déclara Sirius très sérieusement en se campant devant lui.

Lui parler ? ?

Cela ne pouvait-il pas attendre ? ?

Severus n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter, ni maintenant ni jamais.

« Oh ! ? » ironisa le maître des potions. « Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'obliger à t'écouter… Je me demande bien comment… »

Sa voix était froide comme d'habitude.

Il parvenait encore à garder la maîtrise de son corps mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, il hurlerait bientôt de douleur.

Il le savait, il fallait que Sirius parte de suite ! !

Ce dernier remarqua les yeux étrangement scintillants de son collègue ainsi qu'une fugace grimace.

Il s'en inquiéta aussitôt et s'approcha.

De même, Severus s'avança presque à en toucher l'animagus.

Il pointa un doigt sous la gorge de ce dernier.

« Maintenant ! ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! ! » ordonna l'homme en noir.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se mit à rire au grand étonnement de Severus qui sentit la colère le submergeait.

Comment osait-il se moquer de lui ?

De quel droit ? ?

Pourquoi ?

« Toi ! ! » hurla t-il. « Si tu ne t'en vas pas MAINTENANT… Je serais obligé de… »

Severus s'interrompit.

Son bras le brûlait.

Il fallait que Sirius parte tout de suite.

De toute évidence, la violence ne servirait à rien.

La manipulation et le mensonge restaient ses dernières armes.

Severus se tourna cachant son visage à Sirius qui lirait trop facilement en lui.

D'une voix remplie de souffrance malgré l'effort qu'il faisait pour s'empêcher de trembler – dans quelques instants, il tomberait à terre et il ne fallait surtout pas que Black voit ça ! ! – il continua « Bien j'accepte de te parler » finit par dire Rogue.

Sirius comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Severus… »

« Mais pas aujourd'hui… Pars maintenant, je suis fatigu » finit par dire Severus en espérant que cela suffirait comme excuse.

Sirius vit soudain Severus vaciller. Il se précipita pour le recevoir dans ses bras.

*****     *****     *****     *****

Aussitôt, l'animagus tourna son collègue vers lui. Il constata que le visage de ce dernier était crispé par la souffrance.

« Pars, je t'en prie… Laisse…. Moi… seul… » parvint à murmurer faiblement Severus.

« Sevy ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ? Tu as mal quelque part ? ? » hurla Black.

Severus ne put que constater la pâleur de son compagnon.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu résister à l'appel du maître ? ?

Il aurait voulu que Sirius ne le vit jamais ainsi…

Aussi faible et vulnérable…

Sa tête n'était qu'une enclume surchauffée quand il sentit une main apaisante se poser sur son front.

« De l'eau… » marmonna Rogue.

Sirius entendit la supplique, il prit Severus dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la salle de bains de ce dernier.

Arrivé là, il cala Severus contre son torse en le maintenant d'un bras pour mouiller un gant de l'autre.

Il passa ensuite le gant humide sur le visage rougi du professeur des potions.

L'ex prisonnier ignorait ce qui se passait mais Severus était au plus mal.

Il devait l'aider.

Il appliqua aussitôt le gant sur le front brûlant de son collègue avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Mon…. Bras » finit par articuler Severus en soulevant un instant son bras pour qu'il retombe aussitôt après.

Sirius comprit tout de suite.

Il savait que son ami était devenu Death Enter…

Par conséquence, il devait avoir la Marque…

Il ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux mais c'était certainement ça qui faisait souffrir Severus.

« Maudit soit Il ! ! » déclara furieusement Black.

Le brun déboutonna la chemise de Severus pour lui enlever quelques secondes plus tard.

Il vit aussitôt qu'au niveau de l'avant bras gauche se trouvait ce fameux tatouage.

Il pulsait de rouge et de vert comme s'il était vivant.

Black prit le robinet de la douche et entreprit de faire couler l'eau le long de la blessure.

Severus se sentait à la fois mal et bien.

La douleur à son bras était horrible mais l'eau l'apaisait.

De plus, il sentait la chaleur du torse de Sirius car ce dernier le maintenait contre lui.

Il se sentit étrangement calme.

Sirius continuait à faire couler de l'eau sur la marque.

Quand celle-ci devint moins rouge, il arrêta le robinet.

Il enveloppa Severus dans une serviette puis le porta sur son canapé.

Délicatement, Black déposa son collègue sur son canapé.

Severus avait les yeux mi-clos à cause de la souffrance, d'ailleurs, il gémissait.

Son bras le tiraillait et sa tête n'était que chardons ardents.

« Attends-moi quelques secondes » dit gentiment Sirius.

Severus avait envie de lui hurler de partir mais il savait que Black ne lui obéirait jamais.

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une chemise propre, une couverture et une tasse de chocolat fumante.

Il l'habilla puis l'enveloppa dans la couverture.

Sirius s'assit à ses côtés puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Tiens bois, Sevy… » murmura l'animagus en portant la tasse aux lèvres de son ami. « J'ai mis un peu d'herbes calmantes, cela te fera du bien ».

Severus but sans protester.

« As-tu une potion contre la douleur ? ? » finir par demander Sirius en reposant la tasse sur le côté.

Severus l'entendit.

Il n'avait pas les idées bien claires.

« Cela… n'existe pas… Tu ne peux rien faire… Il faut attendre que cela passe… » avoua Severus haletant et fiévreux. « Maintenant… Je t'en prie… Pars… »

« Il n'en est pas question ! ! » lui répondit aussitôt Sirius.

Voyant que Rogue allait protester, il le fit taire en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je reste là pour ce soir que tu le veuilles ou non… Je passerais la nuit ici aussi. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… ? Mais je ne partirai pas… »

Sirius avait commencé à caresser lentement les cheveux de son vis-à-vis qui le laissa faire.

Severus se sentait comme apaisé par la présence et la voix de Sirius.

Cet homme était impossible ! !

Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

« Une histoire… » répondit le professeur des potions.

Quelle idée saugrenue lui passait par la tête ? ?

Rogue vit Sirius hausser un sourcil interrogateur puis ce dernier sourit.

Il commença alors à lui raconter une histoire comme lui avait demandé son collègue.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'uns de l'autre.

Sirius racontait une histoire en berçant Severus qui luttait contre la douleur.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il lui sembla indéfini, le maître des potions constata que la douleur diminuait pour disparaître le laissant complètement épuisé.

Il vit que les yeux verts de Sirius l'observaient avec attention.

Était-ce de la douceur qu'il devinait dans ses yeux ? ?

Impossible ! ! se maudit mentalement Severus.

Black appréciait le contact de Rogue contre lui, son corps si fin et si chaud.

Il avait envie de le protéger.

Sirius le trouvait toujours aussi beau.

Oui, pour lui Severus était étrangement beau.

Il caressait sa joue avec douceur sentant le regard gris de l'homme sur lui.

L'animagus ne répondit que par un sourire.

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand le ventre du maître des potions se mit à grogner ce qui fit rire Sirius.

« Tu as faim Sevy ? ? Que veux-tu que je te prépare ? ? » demanda gentiment l'animagus en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas… Fait ce que tu as envie… »

« Non, non pas question ! ! » répliqua Sirius en posant les mains sur ses hanches. « Que veux-tu toi ? ? ? »

« Du poulet… Ce sera très bien… » finit par dire le maître des potions en répondant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

Sirius l'aida à se lever et le transporta à demi dans sa cuisine.

Rogue aurait bien voulu protester mais la sollicitude de Black et sa propre faiblesse l'empêchèrent de refuser.

Sirius l'assit sur une chaise tandis qu'il explorait sa cuisine à la recherche de plats et d'ingrédients.

En un coup de baguette magique, le couvert fut mis.

Quelques instants plus tard, avec l'aide de la magie, Sirius servit un poulet rôti sauce estragon avec des pommes sautées.

Severus et lui mangèrent sans se faire prier.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le repas.

Le maître des potions se resservit pour la plus grande joie de son collègue qui l'encourageait à manger.

Une fois la vaisselle faite par magie, Sirius guida Severus dans la salle de bains.

« Est-ce que… tu veux… que je te frotte le dos ? ? » demanda rouge l'animagus.

Severus roula des yeux fous.

Il n'allait pas bien ! !

Jamais de la vie ! !

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! ! » explosa Severus.

« Oh… » finit par dire Sirius peiné.

Devant l'air triste de son collègue, Severus avait du mal à résister mais il se contenta de fermer la porte de la salle de bains pour se laver.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se dirigea dans ses appartements.

Il devait prévenir Remus et Grâce, il ne resterait pas avec eux ce soir.

Il ne fut pas étonné outre mesure de les voir partis.

Il lut rapidement le mot qu'ils avaient laissés lui souhaitant bonne chance avec Rogue et l'invitant à manger dimanche midi.

Puis il prit ses affaires de nuit pour rejoindre Severus.

Celui-ci sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bains.

Il avait toujours mal à la tête surtout.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait vidé de son énergie et vraiment bon à rien.

« Ca va ? ? » s'inquiéta Sirius en constatant la grimace que faisait Rogue.

« Ma tête… » fut la réponse de Severus.

L'animagus s'approcha pour poser sa main sur le front de son collègue.

« Il est encore un peu chaud… Tu devrais prendre l'une de tes potions contre les migraines » suggéra avec douceur le brun aux cheveux longs.

Rogue approuva de la tête.

Il se fabriqua une dose de potion pendant que Sirius se savonnait.

Ce dernier ressortit quelques instants plus tard de la douche.

Severus s'était allongé sur le canapé en pyjama complètement affaibli par l'appel de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

L'animagus le trouva ainsi, les yeux mi-clos et somnolant.

« Tu serais mieux dans ton lit ».

« Je n'ai plus la force de faire un pas »

« Votre verbe est mon ordre » se moqua avec douceur Sirius en prenant Severus dans ses bras pour le porter dans son lit.

Il l'allongea tendrement puis le rejoignit.

Severus ne disait mot, il se réjouissait secrètement de la présence de Black.

Il était heureux qu'il soit resté.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras pour le garder serré dans ses bras.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas goûté la paix d'une nuit passée avec Severus ?

Depuis trop longtemps.

Le brun embrassa le maître des potions sur les lèvres, gentiment.

« Bonne nuit Sevy » murmura t-il mais ce dernier dormait déjà à poings fermés.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE… 


	30. Chapitre 30

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous ^^ Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 30 

**Pouldard – Chambre des Gryffondors**

Harry s'apprêtait à se coucher quand il ressentit une terrible douleur à la tête.

Il devint aussitôt pâle.

Sa tête…

La douleur était horrible.

C'était comme s'il entendait mille battements de tambour sans cesse.

Il avait aussi l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des clous brûlants dans les yeux.

Le mal de tête partait de la base du cou, qu'il sentait endolori – pour sûr, demain, il aurait un torticolis – jusqu'au front qu'il sentait brûlant.

Il ne put réprimer un cri de douleur.

Ron accourut aussitôt.

Il devina en un coup d'œil l'état de son meilleur ami.

Il fallait le voir se tordre sur le lit.

Sa respiration était devenue haletante.

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était toujours aussi impressionnant.

Il sortit la potion préparée par madame Pomfresh avec l'aide de Rogue qui seule semblait agir sur la douleur.

Le rouquin en fit boire une large rasade à Harry qui se tordait dans son lit.

Après avoir avalé la mixture, le jeune garçon retomba comme une masse.

De la sueur coulait sur son front.

Ron commença à la nettoyer avec un gant.

Puis, il posa une lingette fraîche sur le front de son ami.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et prit la main de Ron.

« Merci Ron… » murmura le jeune Potter avant de refermer les yeux à cause de la souffrance.

Le jeune Weasley espérait qu'il trouverai rapidement le sommeil, ainsi, il ne souffrirait pas trop.

Il ramena les couvertures sur son ami pour le border avec gentillesse.

Ces crises violentes étaient récentes.

Harry lui avait confié que ces dernières lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir froid.

Ron se mordit la lèvre.

Il espérait que l'infirmière pourrait trouver les causes de ces crises.

Ce n'était pas la fatigue.

Il savait fort bien que c'était sa cicatrice qui le démangeait et se manifestait à nouveau.

Harry avait refusé d'en parler à son parrain car il estimait que son professeur avait lui aussi son lot de problèmes.

Cette crise fit réfléchir Ron.

Il essaya de se mettre à la place de son enseignant.

Que ressentait-il ?

Il aimait Harry, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Ils volaient de longues heures sur des balais ensemble.

Ron comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter celui qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille…

Mais…

Il ne pensait pas que c'était la bonne solution.

S'il avait été parent, il aurait aimé savoir… quitte à souffrir.

Au moins, ils pourraient partager la douleur.

Parler ne pourrait qu'aider Harry…

C'était certain.

Sirius l'aiderait peut être.

Ron se jura de lui dire toute la vérité demain.

Il y avait trop de non dits pour ne pas en rajouter en plus.

Il se glissa dans le lit d'Harry au cas où il aurait besoin de lui.

La respiration de ce dernier était calme.

La crise passée, le jeune garçon semblait étonnamment en paix avec lui-même.

Il savait par les confidences d'Harry que ces maux de tête l'affaiblissaient et le fatiguaient.

Depuis combien de temps dureraient-elles ?

Le rouquin se mit à réfléchir à la question.

Il fallait qu'il dise tout à Sirius, autant se préparer aux éventuelles questions que le professeur ne manquerait pas de poser.

Quand ?

C'était récent.

Oui, à peine quelques mois.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que…. IL préparait quelque chose ?

Cette éventualité le fit frissonner de tous ses membres.

Il espérait que non.

Cependant ces maux de tête, la cicatrice brûlante…

Tout ceci n'était pas bon signe.

Aujourd'hui, avec Harry, ils s'étaient inscrits pour la coupe du meilleur joueur de Quiddish.

Draco aussi y participerait.

Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient faire équipe tous les trois puisqu'ils parlaient de mélanger les maisons grâce au tirage au sort.

Le rouquin au visage parsemé de taches de rousseur espérait qu'Harry serait en état.

Il s'égarait…

Où en était-il ?

Ah oui !

Il devait dire à Sirius que son filleul souffrait de maux de tête.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas le jour exact mais il se souvint que la première fois où Harry s'était plaint de maux de tête, c'était le jour où Russard était venu affolé.

Ce fameux jour où il s'était passé quelque chose à la tour de l'astronomie.

Malgré leurs enquêtes avec Hermione, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Aucune trace.

Toutes les preuves avait disparues.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les élèves ignoraient ce qui était arrivé.

Hermione, Harry et lui avaient vite compris que les professeurs essayaient d'étouffer l'affaire avant qu'elle n'éclate.

Ils avaient commencé par les assommer de devoir prétextant divers motifs.

Pour justifier ce travail supplémentaire, ils avaient même instauré un couvre-feu très rigide que nul ne transgressait.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'arrivée des cerbères et de leurs étranges gardiens qui répondaient à toutes leurs questions par le même silence de plomb.

Cette venue là les avait vraiment intrigué.

Dumbledore avait justifié par des mesures de sécurités supplémentaires expliquant que la situation demandait une vigilance de tous les instants.

Les journaux avec l'extérieur étaient interdits.

Les communications étaient étroitement surveillées car il fallait l'accord d'un professeur pour envoyer un hibou. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais d'examiner le courrier.

Il apparaissait aussi que les professeurs étaient sous tension.

Les élèves les devinaient inquiets et tendus.

Leurs angoisses se répercutaient même sur celles des élèves.

Enfin, la dernière chose, celle la plus effrayante et la plus angoissante…

La plus inexpliquée….

Celle qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos…

L'infirmerie.

Tout un pan de ce lieu était désormais interdit aux élèves.

Mis en quarantaine.

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, avait convoqué un jour tous les élèves et les professeurs de Pouldard.

Il avait annoncé que certains élèves avaient contractés une maladie nouvelle et que c'était pour cela que désormais un pan de l'infirmerie serait interdit.

La nouvelle avait choqué tous les élèves.

Une maladie ?

Quel genre d'épidémie ?

Quels étaient ses effets ?

Est-ce que c'était grave ?

Le proviseur de l'école de sorcellerie s'était empressé de les rassurer : la maladie n'était pas grave mais elle se manifestait par d'horribles boutons qui duraient longtemps.

Afin d'épargner la dignité des élèves touchés, on les avaient mis à l'écart des autres.

Kôji avait lui aussi succombé.

Pourquoi ?

Aucun signe précurseur : pas de fièvre, pas de fatigue.

Le jeune homme allait bien et puis du jour au lendemain, il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie sans qu'aucun de ses amies aient le droit de lui rendre visite.

Tout ceci était bien étrange.

Ils menaient l'enquête : Hermione, Harry et lui. Ginny les avait vite rejoints, suivie par Draco puis par Neville.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Ils avaient fait jusqu'alors chou blanc.

Ron essayerait d'aborder le sujet avec Sirius, les professeurs devaient savoir.

Peut-être que sous le coup de l'inquiétude, il pourrait dévoiler une information qui leur serrait utile lors de leur enquête.

Il le cuisinerait, avec Draco.

Le Serpentard ferait certainement honneur à sa maison et obtiendrait des réponses très certainement.

Ron étouffa un nouveau bâillement.

Il se faisait tard.

Il devait dormir.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Appartement de Severus Rogue**

Severus bougea dans son lit.

Il sentait que le matin approchait, il était à demi éveillé.

Il avait l'habitude de cette phase à moitié éveillée et encore à moitié endormie.

Il n'avait jamais dormi beaucoup mais au moins ainsi, son corps se reposait.

Il se retourna.

Chose étonnante, il toucha quelque chose de chaud, tout contre lui.

D'ailleurs il percevait une présence à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le professeur des potions vit son collègue Sirius Black dans le même lit que lui.

Profondément endormi, l'homme souriait légèrement.

Severus se rappela les évènements de la veille.

Il se maudit.

Pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé en sa présence ? ?

Sirius était resté pour l'aider.

Sa présence, chaude, rassurante, l'avait tranquillisé.

Cela l'avait étrangement calmé.

Même la douleur s'était atténuée.

Il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Rogue soupira.

Il était toujours faible face à cet homme.

Là, il dormait.

Personne ne le verrait, nul n'en serrait rien.

Le maître des potions se serra contre le corps de son collègue.

Deux bras l'emprisonnèrent avec douceur alors qu'il observait celui qui avait occupé une place si importante dans sa jeunesse.

Il constatait qu'il ne le haïssait plus, sa haine n'avait pas tenue face à Sirius.

C'était pourtant son seul rempart.

Que ferait-il sans elle ?

Il prononçait le prénom tant honni et chéri dans sa tête avec douceur.

L'ancien prisonnier bougea puis murmura son nom.

Il était tellement beau, autant qu'avant.

Rogue vit briller quelque chose au cou de Black.

Intrigué, il s'approcha de la lueur.

Il vit une chaîne, son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre.

Et si c'était ? ?

Il voulait savoir.

Il sortit le collier du pyjama pour l'examiner.

C'était une étoile argentée.

Elle était usée par le temps.

L'objet rappelait tant de souvenirs à Severus.

Il sortit sa chaîne, une lune.

Ainsi, lui aussi l'avait gardé malgré le temps.

Pourquoi ?

Dans quel but ?

Severus se colla davantage à Sirius qui dormait toujours.

Il voulait encore profiter un peu de sa douceur.

Son odeur lui rappelait tant de choses.

Et cette chaleur, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas goût !

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, les choses s'étaient détériorées.

Ses relations amoureuses étaient toujours très brèves.

Le professeur avait mis du temps avant d'oublier le corps de Sirius et ses caresses.

Il pensait avoir effacé tout traces de sentiments à son égard mais il s'apercevait bien que cela était faux.

Par Merlin !

Que faisait-il contre lui ? ?

Le maître des potions se leva abandonnant Sirius endormit.

Il se dirigea vers la douche qu'il prit.

Il laissa l'eau couler longtemps.

Ainsi, son corps finirait par oublier le contact de Black.

Il enfila son peignoir puis sortit.

Sirius était là debout en pyjama les yeux encore un peu gonflés de sommeil.

Il se grattait la tête.

Severus resta interdit quelques instants.

Que devait-il faire ?

Comment agir face à Sirius ?

Surtout après ce qui s'était pass ?

Il l'ignorait.

Black ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur son sort.

Il s'approcha du professeur des potions.

Ce dernier restait sur ses gardes méfiant.

Soudain, l'animagus l'attira contre lui.

« Tu vas mieux Sevy ?? » demanda t-il faisant rougir son collègue.

Quelle situation embarrassante !

Il ne savait que faire mais c'était si doux et si confortable qu'il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

« Je vais mieux… » avoua t-il dans un souffle. « Merci… »

« Je suis content, Sevy, tu m'as fait peur tu sais ?? »

« J'ai eu peur aussi. Pourquoi es-tu rest ? »

« Pour toi ! » répondit immédiatement Sirius alors que Severus se dégageait doucement de ses bras pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je ne le voulais pas »

« Tu regrettes vraiment que je sois rest ? » demanda Black en colère.

Le maître des potions baissa les yeux.

Il ne savait que dire, ni que faire.

Il se sentait si impuissant, tellement d'émotions, parfois contradictoires le submergeaient.

Il était en colère contre lui même car il n'avait pas pu résister, il était si faible !!

Il l'avait toujours été.

Une autre partie de sa colère était dirigé contre Black qui ne lui avait pas obéi.

Il avait peur, il ne savait ce qui se passait et il craignait pour l'avenir.

Ce n'était pas tellement pour lui qu'il avait peur mais plutôt pour les sorciers, pour ses élèves, pour les Serpentard… Et il fallait bien l'avouer aussi pour Sirius.

Sa haine était détruite et pour cela il lui en voulait.

Si on lui avait enlevé sa haine, que lui resterait-il ?

Sirius observait Severus, il pouvait voir son indécision, sa peur, ses doutes…

Ainsi, il était comme lui.

L'animagus serra la main de son collègue qui leva les yeux vers lui.

« Severus… Je crois… que… nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ».

« Je suis prêt à t'écouter Sirius »

« Vraiment ?? Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si facilement. Je… »

« Pas maintenant. Et je n'ai pas dit que c'était sans condition »

« Serait-ce du chantage, monsieur le professeur des potions ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut être mais certaines choses se méritent, tu ne crois pas ?? »

« J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! » répondit franchement et vivement Severus.

L'animagus se mit à rire.

« J'adore ta franchise Sevy. Que veux-tu donc que je fasse ? Je t'écoute »

« C'est très simple. J'accepte de t'écouter, et ce jusqu'au bout si tu gagnes le match de Quiddisch » proposa l'homme aux yeux noirs.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Sirius.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répliqua immédiatement Severus secrètement amusé.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi, Severus ! » reprit Sirius qui n'avait aucune envie d'entamer un dialogue de sourds alors qu'il venait enfin d'arracher une concession à Severus. « Quel est ton intérêt ? Je pensais que tu voudrais que je fasse quelque chose pour toi… Je ne sais pas quoi, moi… Enfin, tu vois quoi ?! »

« Non je ne vois pas ! » trancha froidement Severus en s'asseyant alors que Sirius servait le café.

« Cela m'amuse, j'ai envie de savoir à quel point tu as envie de parler avec moi, Black. Cela te satisfait-il ? »

« Sirius, je m'appelle Sirius »

« Peut être que je t'appellerais comme ça après le match. Qui sait ? » reprit Severus en se servant une large tasse de café.

« Tu es impossible et désespérant Sevy !! »

« Toi aussi !! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire au même moment.

« J'accepte ta condition Sevy ! » finit par dire Sirius après avoir mis du sucre dans son café.

Severus ne dit rien mais approuva de la tête.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – salle de lecture**

Severus était en train de lire perché sur une échelle dans la salle des livres interdits quand on l'interrompit dans ses recherches.

Il ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de trouver Sirius qui avait déclaré le matin qu'il tenait à l'aider dans ses recherches sur la créature.

Mais la présence du professeur Minerva Mac Gonagall, professeur responsable des Gryffondors qui enseignait la Transformation, était quant à elle bien plus inhabituelle.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils.

Il regarda Sirius qui le rassura d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Ce court échange n'échappa pas à l'œil acéré de la vieille femme qui se demandait depuis quand les deux hommes partageaient une telle complicité.

Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir Dumbledore à l'occasion.

« Que puis-je pour vous Minerva ? » demanda froidement Rogue.

Quelle froideur chez cet homme pensa t-elle alors que Sirius prenait les livres de Severus pour l'aider à descendre.

Cette attention très étrange chez deux hommes qui se haïssaient ne manqua pas de laisser Minerva pantoise.

Que se passait-il donc entre ces deux l ?

Elle l'ignorait mais cela l'intriguait.

Elle remit ses lunettes pour s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Si je suis venue vous voir Severus, c'est parce que Sirius m'a dit qu'une partie de ce que je lui demande relève de vos fonctions » commença la vieille femme d'un air courtois.

Severus regarda Sirius puis Minerva, il lui fit signe de continuer d'un hochement de tête.

« Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est que j'ai pensé que les talents de Sirius pourraient être très utile pour mes cours. La Transformation est un art difficile qui peut être appréhendé de manière différente. C'est le cas pour Sirius et moi-même qui avons des affinités avec cette matière mais que nous ne maîtrisons pas de la même façon. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que Sirius, qui est un animagus, pourrait donner des cours de soutien pour des élèves en difficultés quelque soit leur maison. »

« C'est une bonne idée Minerva mais je ne vois pas en quoi elle me concerne » finit par dire Severus au bout de quelques instants.

« C'est très simple, d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius, il faut votre accord et celui de Dumbledore pour toute mission que pourrait faire notre collègue ici présent. Il est toujours sous surveillance »

« Je vois… Cela ne me pose aucun problème si Sirius et Albus Dumbledore sont d'accord » répondit Rogue en reprenant ses livres et en se levant.

« Je vous remercie Severus » fit avec joie Minerva. « Je suis très contente que vous soyez d'accord »

« Merci, Severus !! » s'exclama avec joie Sirius en prenant la main de son collègue qui le regarda froidement.

Surtout pas de démonstration devant des témoins.

A sa grande surprise, Sirius sembla comprendre son regard et lui lâcha aussitôt la main.

« Sirius, vous venez ? » demanda Mac Gonagall.

« J'arrive ! Je vous rejoint dans quelques instants » répondit Sirius.

La vieille femme s'avança mais en constatant qu'elle avait oublié son sac sur la table, elle fit demi-tour.

Elle fut très surprise de voir Sirius enlacer avec force son collègue sans que ce dernier ne dise rien.

Que se passait-il donc entre eux ?

« Merci Severus ! Si tu savais… »

Sirius était au bord des larmes et sa voix était brisée par les sanglots qu'il ne retenait que difficilement.

Il cachait ses quelques larmes en posant sa tête contre le torse de Rogue.

Ce dernier le laissa faire.

« Sirius, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est rien, tu aurais préféré ne pas enseigner ? Je pensais pourtant que tu le voulais. Je peux aller voir Minerva si tu as peur de lui faire affront »

« Par Merlin Severus ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable !! » s'écria Sirius en souriant. « En fait, je suis fou de joie, à un tel point que j'en pleure… Tu te rends compte… Tu me fais confiance ?? »

« Oui, Sirius… Je te fais confiance. »

Minerva s'en retourna encore sous le choc de la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Harry était resté couché, il se sentait encore faible.

Ron était allé lui chercher ses médicaments à la première heure.

Il avait cours avec Sirius aujourd'hui, il irait lui parler après avec Draco.

Il fallait que le parrain d'Harry sache que son filleul n'allait pas bien.

Rogue n'était pas là pour une fois, Sirius assumait les cours seul.

Le rouquin estima que ce cours fut le plus long de sa vie.

Sirius posait de temps à autre le regard sur lui et surtout sur le siège vide à ses côtés.

A la fin des cours, il se leva, Draco le rejoignit.

« Professeur, Sirius, j'ai à vous parler » commença le jeune Weasley.

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE… 


	31. Le Match de Quiddisch

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche ^^

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous ^^ Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 31 : Le Match de Quiddisch 

**Pouldard – salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

« Professeur, Sirius, j'ai à vous parler » commença le jeune Weasley.

Draco était à ses côtés pour le soutenir, il tenait trop à Ron.

La maladie d'Harry n'avait pas permis la réalisation de son plan de séduction…

Mais qu'à ne cela tienne…

Il avait gagné une chose : il savait désormais qu'il avait acquis la confiance de Ron.

Avec Ginny, ils avaient veillé tous les trois sur leur ami et s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés.

« Ron… Je ne vois pas Harry… »

Dans la voix de l'adulte, on sentait la peur, l'appréhension et l'inquiétude transparaître.

« Il ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?? Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Et hier, il avait l'air… fatigué, voire extenu »

Sirius s'assit sur le bord de la table alors que les deux élèves le regardait sourire quelque peu tristement.

« C'est exact professeur » commença Draco.

L'ancien prisonnier le regarda.

Il voyait bien que les deux garçons étaient proches.

Cela lui tira un sourire.

Après tout, cela prouvait bien que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne seraient pas forcément toujours ennemis et qu'un jour, ils auraient à travailler la main dans la main.

Surtout si celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom se réveillait, ce que les derniers évènements permettait de supposer.

Ils auraient à lutter.

Ensemble, ils pourraient faire changer les mentalités et les façons de voir.

« Vous êtes très proches tous les deux… » commença Sirius qui voulait en savoir plus et qui se demandait si les jeunes gens avaient vraiment mesuré la portée d'une réelle relation entre eux.

Lui et Severus avaient dû se cacher.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas défendre Severus lorsque ce dernier était taquiné par des Serpentards ou pire encore par ses amis, notamment James.

Les deux hommes s'étaient pris en grippe dès leur première rencontre et aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais envisagé la moindre réconciliation.

Snivellus[S1] restait le souffre-douleur préféré de James à son grand désarroi.

Les mœurs n'avaient pas dû tellement changer depuis qu'il était parti… Peut-être pas même s'il se surprenait à le souhaiter de tout son cœur.

Il se rendait compte avec l'âge, avec son passage à Azkaban qu'Albus Dumbledore avait toujours eu raison.

Ce dernier prônait l'entente entre les deux maisons ce qui expliquait pourquoi elles avaient souvent cours ensemble.

Malheureusement, des générations d'étudiants luttant les uns contre les autres avaient amené le contraire : une guerre larvée.

Chaque maison érigeait des idéaux de vie et d'attitudes que tous suivaient.

Lui aussi en avait souffert.

De part sa famille, il aurait dû être Serpentard mais le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé chez les Gryffondors.

Draco se taisait, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Gryffondor.

Les seuls en qui il croyait, était Ron, Harry et maintenant Ginny mais c'était trop récent pour qu'il accorde sa confiance à d'autres.

« Vous pensez que c'est impossible professeur ? » demanda Ron en le vouvoyant.

« Ron… » Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin. « Je sais quels sont tes doutes. Je les devine. Rien n'est vraiment facile dans la vie. »

« Vous essayez de nous dire que vous ne nous approuvez pas ? » hurla Draco en colère.

« Draco ! » répliqua Weasley.

Le blond était rouge de colère.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Harry, Sirius était quelqu'un d'ouvert qui était à l'écoute et qui pourrait certainement les comprendre.

Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Malefoy s'avérait finalement déçu.

Une telle attitude le chagrinait, il espérait avoir au moins un peu de soutien quelque part.

Ce serait donc encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Déjà ses amis Serpentard s'étaient éloignés de lui. Il s'en rendait compte mais ne les blâmait pas, il avait changé. Eux ne voulaient pas suivre la voie qu'il avait finalement choisie.

Heureusement pour lui, sa famille était trop puissante, respectée et connue pour qu'il subisse des représailles physiques même s'il se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent seul.

« Tu as mal interprété mes paroles » dit Sirius en tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées. « Je n'ai pas du tout dit que je vous désapprouvais. Je vous mets en garde la nuance est différente ».

« Mais vous refusez de nous dire votre position ! » s'exclama le blond peu convaincu.

« J'allais y venir » reprit Sirius en levant la main pour éviter que le Serpentard l'interrompe à nouveau. « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec votre façon d'agir et de penser. Pour moi, vous avez raison et je suis très fier de vos agissements. »

Ron pleura. Sirius l'attira à lui pour le consoler alors que Draco restait sans voix.

« Ron, tu voulais me parler. Je t'écoute »

« Il s'agit d'Harry » commença le rouquin.

Celui-ci expliqua toute l'histoire à Sirius qui au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il apprenait devenait de plus en plus sombre.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir dit tout ceci Ron. Je vais de ce pas aller voir Harry et discuter un peu avec lui. »

« Ne l'engueulez pas trop ! » demanda Draco.

« J'essayerai mais ne te promets rien. Il aurait dû m'appeler et je me devais d'être à ses côtés. »

« Nous comprenons mais il tient aussi à vous. »

« Je sais et je vous remercie de m'avoir averti. Dès qu'il ira mieux, je vous emmènerai vous amuser dans un parc d'attraction. Bon, j'ai à faire. Soyez sages vous deux ! ! » finit Sirius en leur ébouriffant les cheveux.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Chambre des Gryffondors**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius déboula dans la chambre d'Harry lui demandant des explications.

Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de les lui donner et sans rien omettre car son parrain insistait pour connaître toute la vérité, posant des questions très précises.

Sirius réfléchissait alors qu'Harry grignotait les chocogrenouilles qu'il lui avait apporté comme friandise et pour lui donner un peu de réconfort. Le chocolat a certaines vertus, il le savait pour avoir été avec des Démentors.

« Et donc tu dis que hier, tu as eu très mal à la tête, un violente migraine comme quand… Il appelle, c'est cela ? »

« Oui. Heureusement que Ron était là pour m'aider. Il m'a aidé à me coucher. Grâce à ses lingettes, je n'ai pas eu chaud toute la nuit même si je me sens encore extenué et vidé. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que je pense, il y a un fer rouge qui rentre dans ma tête, c'est horrible. Et surtout ma cicatrice m'a vraiment brûlé. Cela commence enfin à diminuer mais je suis encore tellement crevé. Je n'ai presque pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. »

« Mon pauvre Harry ! ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Tu te souviens quand est-ce que cela a commencé hier ? »

Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête surtout depuis qu'Harry lui avait révélé les effets et les dates de ces attaques aussi inexpliquées que douloureuses.

« Oui dans la soirée… »

« Je vois… » fit Sirius qui se grattait le menton. « Dis moi, Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais bien répéter ce que tu m'as dit à l'un de tes professeurs ? »

« Qui ? » demanda le jeune garçon curieux.

« Severus ». Devant l'air étonné et surpris de son filleul, il se hâta d'ajouter : « C'est important, Harry. Je t'en prie… »

« Comme tu veux, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! » finit par concéder l'adolescent.

« Je t'adore ! ! » dit Sirius en embrassant spontanément Harry sur le front.

Il partit à la recherche de son collègue qu'il trouva dans la salle des potions en train de ranger ses accessoires et son chaudron.

« Sevy ! » s'exclama ravi Black en entourant son collègue dans ses bras. « Je te cherchais. »

L'homme se dégagea avec douceur des bras de l'animagus et posa sa main sur son bras. « Tu m'as trouvé. Que veux-tu Sirius ? »

« Il se passe qu'il faut que tu viennes, Sevy ! ! »

Sirius lui prit la main et commença à l'emmener.

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir quelque peu exaspéré mais suivit quand même son collègue à travers les couloirs de Pouldard.

« Puis-je savoir où tu m'emmènes comme ça ? » demanda Rogue en suivant Sirius qui n'avait pas lâché sa main et qui semblait n'avoir aucune envie de le faire.

« Dans la chambre des Gryffondors. Harry m'a confié certaines choses qui vont grandement t'intéresser je pense ».

Severus fronça les sourcils alors que Sirius commençait à lui expliquer ce qu'il savait.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

C'était la première fois que Severus y mettait les pieds.

La maison ressemblait trait pour trait à celle des Serpentard sauf que la couleur prédominante était le rouge au lieu du vert.

Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure, tous les élèves devaient manger.

Ils ne seraient donc pas dérangés.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au pied du lit du jeune Potter qui entamait la soupe que lui avait apporté un elfe de maison.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit aux pieds de son filleul tandis que Rogue prenait la chaise.

« Monsieur Potter… Sirius m'a raconté beaucoup de choses fort surprenantes. » commença froidement le maître des potions.

Harry remarqua d'emblée que son professeur avait appelé Sirius par son prénom et plus Black comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Professeur Rogue… Ce qu'il vous a dit est la stricte vérité. »

« Je vous crois. Est-ce que vous me permettez d'examiner votre cicatrice ? »

Harry regarda son professeur afin de juger ses intentions puis observa son parrain qui lui fit signe d'accepter.

« Si vous le souhaitez… Cependant j'aimerais que vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous tenez tant à savoir ce qui m'est arriv ».

Severus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir avant d'entamer la conversation.

« Nous aimerions que tu gardes ce que nous allons te révéler pour toi »

« Bien sûr, vous ne manquerez pas de révéler ce petit secret à vos amis : Ron et Hermione. Mais limitez-vous. Moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux cela est. Cela provoquerai la panique » rajouta d'une voix glaciale le professeur des potions.

« Ce que Severus a dit est très juste Harry. Il faut que tu saches, je pense que tu le savais, il se passe de graves évènements en ce moment. »

L'animagus se tut un moment laissant un temps pour que son filleul assimile l'information.

Ce dernier trouva surprenant que les deux professeurs s'appellent par leur prénom.

A vrai dire, il les trouva proches, trop proches.

Il espérait que les soupçons de Ron et de Draco étaient faux. Dès que Rogue serait parti, il poserai la question à son parrain.

« J'essayerai de me taire dans la mesure du possible. Je ne parlerai de ce que vous me direz qu'à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco. »

« Draco Malefoy ? » reprit Severus étonné en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est aussi mon ami même si vous avez du mal à le croire. »

« Certes, je suis étonné mais heureux pour Draco qui a besoin de vrais amis. Il n'a pas besoin de gros lourds qui le suivent que parce qu'il est le fils Malefoy » concéda Severus à la surprise d'Harry qui sentait que son professeur avait une réelle affection pour le blond.

« Harry, en ce moment, il se trouve… que Pouldard subit des attaques d'un type inconnu. »

« C'est exact. C'est d'autant plus inquiétant que les dégâts concernent les élèves, dont votre ami Kôji » révéla Severus.

« Vous faites allusions à toutes ces personnes qui sont dans l'infirmerie, je suppose ? » demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux verts.

Les deux hommes approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais en quoi cela me concerne t-il ? » redemanda t-il toujours aussi curieux.

« A vrai dire nous l'ignorons » avoua Severus.

« Simplement, nous ne pouvons ignorer aucune preuve. Severus et moi pensons la même chose à propos des attaques que tu as eues concernant ta cicatrice. Disons, que nous avons le même soupçon » admit Sirius très calme et sérieux.

« Des soupçons ? ? Quels genres ? »

« Tu as bien dit avoir subi une très forte attaque hier soir centrée sur ta cicatrice, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Il se trouve que Severus a subi la même chose… sur son bras » divulgua Sirius à mi voix.

Le professeur des potions frissonna et agrippa ses mains sur sa robe.

Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le jeune Potter remarqua pour la première fois à quel point son professeur paraissait maigre et fatigué, ces yeux étaient cernés et tombaient de sommeil.

Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement quand Sirius s'approcha de lui pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Severus ne sembla pas le repousser.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, Sirius fit ensuite asseoir son collègue sur le lit de son filleul pour le garder contre lui.

Devant l'air plus qu'interloqué d'Harry, Severus crut bon d'ajouter quelque chose : « Sirius m'a sauvé la vie. Comme vous, ces attaques affectent le moral et le physique »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car il savait ce que c'était.

« Ron était là pour m'aider. Je lui en suis très reconnaissant » finit par dire le garçon à la cicatrice.

« Harry, tu subis des attaques comme Severus. Est-ce qu'à part hier, tu pourrais énumérer à quels autres moments tu as senti l'appel de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ? » l'interrogea Sirius.

Le jeune Potter réfléchit un instant et leur communiqua l'information plongeant les deux hommes dans un silence perplexe.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » reprit l'animagus au bout d'un moment de silence qui parut éternellement long à Harry. « Vous subissez tous les deux les mêmes attaques au même moment. Maintenant il faut savoir le pourquoi. »

« Penses-tu que ce soit lié à cette créature ? » lui demande Severus.

« C'est possible Sevy » lui répondit Sirius. Le ton affectueux et le surnom firent tiquer Harry qui ne put que remarquer la proximité et la complicité des deux hommes.

« Et pourquoi nous attaquerait-il ? » finit par demander le jeune Potter sous le choc de voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus proche de la personne qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde.

« C'est une très bonne question, Potter » reprit Rogue d'un ton moins froid que d'habitude. « Je l'ignore mais ce n'est certes pas fortuit.

Severus fouilla un instant dans sa robe de sorcier noire pour en ressortir une potion d'une couleur jaune passée.

Il lui tendit la bouteille que le jeune garçon saisit.

« Je vous donne ceci. C'est une potion pour vous aider à lutter contre la douleur lors des attaques. Ce n'est pas sa seule fonction. Elle permettra à vous savez qui de ne pas pénétrer vos rêves comme il le fait déjà n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, surpris de l'aide de son professeur.

« Sevy, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! » lui reprocha aussitôt Sirius. « Et toi aussi Harry ! »

Le jeune garçon sourit devant cette marque d'affection évidente.

« Il faut aussi que vous vous perfectionnez à l'Occlumentie le plus rapidement possible, monsieur Potter. » reprit Rogue d'un ton sec.

« Nous t'y aiderons, Harry, en attendant, il faut que tu te reposes. » ajouta Sirius.

« Que puis-je savoir d'autre ? » demanda le jeune garçon dévoré par la curiosité.

« Tout ceci est une question de vie ou de mort, monsieur Potter, faites donc attention vous et vos amis. N'enquêtez pas ! Et ne sortez pas après le couvre-feu ! ! » conseilla Severus d'un ton froid alors qu'il se levait du lit suivi de Sirius.

« Il ne dit pas ça pour plaisanter Harry. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui se ballade dans les couloirs la nuit dont nous ignorons tout et qui est très dangereux ! ! » l'avertit l'ex prisonnier.

Ce dernier embrassa son filleul sur le front.

« En attendant, remet toi, le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, il y a bientôt un match de Quiddisch et il faut que tu y participes » affirma Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Les deux hommes laissèrent l'adolescent seul.

Il les regardait s'éloigner en discutant à voix basse le front soucieux.

Il ne pouvait que constater à quel point ils étaient proches.

Que se passait-il entre eux ? Il faudrait qu'il avertisse Ron.

C'est certainement à cause de lui qu'il devait la présence de son parrain ici.

Et il l'en remerciait.

Cette visite lui avait fait du bien et il avait appris des choses qu'il ne manquerait pas de redire.

Le garçon se recoucha dans son lit.

Les deux professeurs firent un rapport succinct à Dumbledore.

Severus refusait de lui avouer la gravitée des attaques de son ancien maître.

Il savait que s'il révélait cette information au proviseur, ce dernier insisterait pour qu'il se repose.

Et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

Sirius avait tenté de le raisonner mais il savait que son collègue n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, il se jura intérieurement de tout faire pour protéger Severus qui ne voulait rien entendre.

Il commença donc par le forcer à se réalimenter correctement ce que fit de bonne grâce son collègue.

Les attaques de la créature continuèrent mais grâce à la surveillance conjointe des cerbères et des professeurs, il n'y eut pas de victimes.

*****     *****     *****     *****

**Pouldard – Terrain de Quiddisch**

Enfin le match de Quiddisch arrivait !

L'excitation était à son comble !

Tout le monde attendait cet évènement avec impatience.

Les dernières semaines avaient été lourdes de tensions en tout genre.

Remus était venu avec Grâce et Rose pour cette partie où tout le monde pouvait participer à Pouldard.

Albus fit un grand discours.

On fit le tirage au sort de la première équipe qui serait en bleu : Harry Potter.

Le garçon vit son parrain lui faire signe.

Cécilia Grant, ainsi leur professeur serait dans cette équipe.

La foule l'ovationna, elle avait su conquérir tout Pouldard avec ses manières.

Terrance Winchester, un grand gaillard baraqué de chez Serpentard.

Oliver Dubois, le capitaine des Gryffondors fut dans cette équipe.

D'autres noms furent tirés au sort. Mais ni Ron, ni Draco, ni Sirius n'en faisait partie.

Pourtant Merlin savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de jouer avec son parrain.

Draco et Sirius se retrouvèrent ensemble dans l'équipe jaune.

Ron se retrouva dans la rose, et Cho Chang dans violette.

Les quatre équipes : bleu, jaune, rose et violette désignèrent rapidement un capitaine.

Enfin, par tirage au sort, on désigna les futurs matchs qui auraient lieu.

Le premier se déroulerait ce même jour.

Albus tira au sort, le premier match, l'inauguration, vit l'affrontement des bleus et des jaunes.

Ainsi, Harry aurait à affronter son parrain dès le premier jour.

La foule applaudit enthousiaste.

Les trompettes sonnèrent.

Madame Bibine qui serait l'arbitre de ce match amena les boîtes.

Les équipes se mirent en position.

Elle lâcha le vif d'or et siffla le début de la partie.

Draco et Harry s'élancèrent dans l'air à la poursuite de l'objet qui attribuerait la victoire à leur équipe.

Les cogneurs furent eux aussi lâchés.

Le match commença entre les autres membres de l'équipe.

Chacun faisait de son mieux pour marquer des points ou pour aider ses coéquipiers.

Les bleus menaient de peu quand soudain l'un des cogneurs commença à fumer.

Il virevolta au début sur lui-même puis commença à attaquer les membres de l'équipe en leur fonçant dessus.

Harry et Draco l'évitèrent de justesse alors qu'ils poursuivaient inlassablement le vif d'or.

Puis soudain, le cogneur sembla doubler de forme à la grande stupéfaction de tous.

Sirius commença à agiter sa baguette ainsi que Cécilia dans l'espoir de l'arrêter.

Mais leurs sorts plutôt que de calmer l'objet enchanté, semblaient l'animer de plus de pouvoirs.

Il fit un dernier tour sur lui même, puis se précipita sur la balustrade dans laquelle les professeurs de l'école observaient le match.

L'objet toucha les piliers en bois du balconnet provoquant des cris de panique de partout.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une explosion et de la fumée.

Le bâtiment s'écroulait sous les yeux horrifiés des spectateurs.

« Sevy !! » hurla Sirius très inquiet.

Son cri fut recouvert par celui des élèves affolés.

Le professeur, suivi de Cécilia et des autres membres de l'équipe se posèrent et commencèrent à fouiller dans les gravas dans le but de soigner les membres blessés et surtout d'éviter la mort des inconscients.

En effet, la palissade de bois commençait à prendre feu.

Les élèves des dernières années ainsi que certains parents qui avaient eu la bonne idée de monter dans les gradins de leur maison accoururent pour les aider.

Remus sortit des décombres avec quelques cheveux brûlés en tenant Grâce et Rose.

« Moony, tu vas bien ?? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

« Je n'ai que quelque bleus, ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura son meilleur ami. « Nous allons vous aider ».

Madame Pomfresh était arrivée en courant avec sa trousse de pharmacie.

L'incendie commençait à gagner.

Ils retrouvèrent la majorité des professeurs et des invités sous des décombres.

La plupart avaient quelques brûlures légères et des courbatures.

Certains, comme MacGonagall avait des bras cassés ou comme Hagrid, ils étaient de profondes brûlures. Quant à Albus, il avait la moitié de sa robe déchirée et brûlée.

Sirius commençait à se faire beaucoup de soucis : il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Severus et le feu commençait à gagner tout le bâtiment.

On ne pourrait bientôt plus rien faire.

Lucius Malefoy sortit quasi indemne, à part sa dignité de l'événement à la grande joie de son fils qui lui sauta au cou.

Sirius enlevait une autre planche quand il vit une robe noire.

Son cœur se mit à bondir.

Avec l'aide de Ron, ils commencèrent à déblayer l'endroit dégageant la personne de sa prison de bois.

L'animagus reconnut avec joie son collègue évanouit.

Du sang coulait de sa tête et de son bras qui formait un angle plus que bizarre.

« Sevy ? » cria l'ancien prisonnier en se précipitant à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Ron vit la scène.

Le doute se leva dans son esprit, les deux hommes avaient une liaison, c'était évident.

Sirius tapota avec douceur le visage de l'homme pour qui il s'était fait tant de soucis alors que le bâtiment brûlait.

« Sirius ! Il faut le sortir de là tout de suite ! Tout brûle et cela risque de s'effondrer à tout moment ! » conseilla Ron apeuré à juste titre.

Sirius approuva, il se leva emmenant Severus dans ses bras toujours inconscient.

L'animagus commença les soins de premières nécessités sur son ancien amant mais ce dernier était toujours inconscient.

Sirius se prit à espérer que c'était à cause de sa blessure à la tête qui avait dû le sonner.

Remus aidé d'autres élèves et des professeurs valides réussirent à sauver tout le monde.

Mais l'évènement avait causé un choc profond dans les esprits.

On emmena les blessés à l'infirmerie.

Les parents rentrèrent chez eux, momentanément calmés par les mots rassurants du professeur Dumbledore qui ne cessait de répéter que c'était un accident.

Albus réunit le reste des professeurs valides afin de mener une enquête sur cette explosion étrange.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que le cogneur avait été piégé car il n'aurait jamais dû exploser…

*****     *****     *****     *****

A SUIVRE… 

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [S1] C'est comme ça Que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter appellent Severus pour te tourmenter. Cf vol5


	32. Quiétude ou Inquiétude ?

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 32 : Quiétude ou Inquiétude ? 

**Pouldard – Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore**

Albus réunit le reste des professeurs valides afin de mener une enquête sur cette explosion étrange. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le cognard avait été piégé car il n'aurait jamais dû exploser…

« Mes amis, l'heure est grave. » commença en une sorte de sombre préambule le magicien.

La mine triste et inquiète des professeurs confirmait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Julius, le chef des cerbères, se tenait en retrait.

« J'envisage de fermer l'école quelques temps »

Aussitôt un brouhaha se fit entendre, les professeurs protestaient.

C'était bien entendu normal puisqu'on les mettait en quelque sorte au chômage forcé.

« Mes amis, du calme !! Qu'en pensez-vous Julius ? » demanda le vieux magicien en se tournant vers le chef des cerbères dont la peau bleutée luisait.

Il s'avança, les cornes au dessus de ses yeux semblaient grossis par l'inquiétude.

« Messieurs » commença t-il d'une voix rauque et grave comme si le son venait du fond de la gorge de cet être bien plus petit qu'un humain normal et râblé aussi. « L'heure est grave. Je ne vous le cacherai pas et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Il laissa ses paroles faire effet.

Plusieurs professeurs blanchirent.

Sirius crispa ses mains et agrippa ses robes.

Il se sentait si impuissant.

Oui, tellement insignifiant !

Il n'avait même pas pu protéger Severus comme il se l'était promis !!

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ?

« Nous ignorons tout de cette créature qui circule ici. Mais nous savons qu'elle est dangereuse, très. Elle est aussi très discrète et ne diffuse pas d'odeurs sinon les cerbères l'auraient repérés. A vrai dire, je pense que c'est inutile de chercher à l'extérieur. »

Sirius comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Severus avait eu le même raisonnement et cela se tenait.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était et comment cette chose avait pu s'introduire à Pouldard ?

Il posa la question tout haut.

« Nous aimerions bien le savoir nous aussi » dit Dumbledore.

« Concernant votre proposition de fermer temporairement l'école, je trouve cela plutôt judicieux. Cela recommencera tant et tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé cette chose… et que nous ne l'aurons pas extermin » conclu Julius.

« N'y a t-il pas d'autres solutions que la mort ? » demanda le proviseur qui n'aimait pas tuer même des monstres.

Celui-ci avait peut être ses raisons, les humains pouvaient être de la nourriture pour lui, après tout.

Il n'avait donc pas forcément à le juger mal sans connaître ni le pourquoi ni le comment.

Julius darda son regard vert un rien reptilien sur le vieux magicien.

« C'est cela ou approuver d'autres morts inutiles » fit il d'un ton sec.

« Albus, je suis d'accord. Cette chose a tué un élève et nous ignorons s'il y a un remède pour les blessés. Nous l'espérons mais rien n'est sûr. Peut-être que vaincre cette chose permettra à ses enfants de guérir » proposa Sirius qui avait peur pour ses élèves qu'il avait appris à aimer.

De plus, il refusait que son filleul et Severus souffrent encore.

L'apparition du monstre avait des effets sur eux et rien que pour cela, il fallait faire quelque chose.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien dire à Albus, il avait promis à Severus.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les laisser souffrir.

Il tenait à eux et refusait qu'ils soient touchés de prêts ou de loin.

Dumbledore le regarda gravement.

Il semblait réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre.

« C'est certain, il faut agir. Je suis entièrement d'accord. Que conseillez-vous ? »

« Il faut avant tout protéger les élèves » fit Mac Gonagall.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Minerva » intervint Cécilia.

Tous les professeurs étaient d'accord.

« Nous protégerons les élèves, bien entendu. C'est la priorité. Que suggérez-vous ? » demanda le vieux magicien en s'asseyant et en frottant ses yeux, le front barré d'une ride supplémentaire de soucis.

« C'est bientôt les vacances de printemps. Renvoyons-en le maximum dans leurs familles sous prétexte de travaux. Une fois l'école vidée ou presque, nous inspecterons pièce par pièce et en particulier les sous-sols » proposa Julius.

« Cette idée est tout bonnement géniale. Nous sommes tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Albus à ses professeurs qui approuvèrent en cœur. « Bien, en attendant, renforçons le couvre-feu et protégeons nos élèves au maximum. A ce moment là, nous nous organiserons en équipe. ».

Les professeurs se levèrent de concert, chacun retournant dans ses appartements.

Sirius n'avait même pas fait quelques pas qu'il fut rattrapé par Cécilia.

« Sirius, que dirais-tu de passer le reste de la soirée dans mes appartements ? Cela fait longtemps… » proposa Cécilia en souriant et ne rejetant quelques mèches blondes en arrière.

L'homme la regarda.

Elle était incroyablement belle, c'était indéniable mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle si ce n'est qu'une vague amitié.

Il se pinça les lèvres, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

C'était la moindre des corrections !

Mais il savait que cela lui causerait de la peine.

Néanmoins ne rien dire était encore la pire des solutions.

Comme l'homme aux longs cheveux ne répondait pas et semblait quelque peu perdu et hésitant, Cécilia se décida à prendre l'initiative.

Elle caressa la joue de l'homme en s'approchant presque à le toucher.

Sirius la regarda surpris.

Doucement, il enleva la main.

« Cécilia… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » commença Sirius mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, le ton était triste et quelque peu ennuyé.

Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait mais elle ne pensait pas que cela augurait quelque chose de bon pour elle.

« Mais avant, j'aimerais vraiment savoir et que tu me dises la vérit »

« La vérité à quelle sujet Sirius ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce en se collant à lui. « Si tu veux savoir ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est très simple : tu m'attires énormément. »

Elle jouait avec les boutons de son col d'une main négligente.

Avec gentillesse, Sirius s'éloigna de quelques pas d'elle, afin de ne plus être côte à côte.

« C'est à propos de cette fameuse nuit. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et j'ai besoin de le savoir ! » dit il d'une voie quasi implorante.

« Savoir ce qui s'est pass ? C'est extrêmement simple, c'est d'ailleurs d'autant plus clair, que j'ai du mal à comprendre ton attitude. On dirait qu'aujourd'hui tu me repousses. »

« …. »

Sirius avait pâli.

Tout dans son attitude laissait à entendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit là.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bu plus que de raison.

Et même si Cécilia était charmante, ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour qu'il aille si vite avec elle.

Il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'y aurait jamais que de l'amitié entre eux.

Il avait quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de protéger même s'il ne savait pas s'il aimait à nouveau.

« Nous avons couché ensemble et c'était fort agréable… » avoua t-elle franchement en s'approchant de lui. « Je recommencerais bien.. »

Elle joua à nouveau avec les boutons de son col.

Sirius était tellement sidéré par la nouvelle qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Ce fut seulement quand Cécilia ouvrit son col qu'il se rebiffa.

« Cécilia !! » gronda t-il à la limite de la colère.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva t-elle aussi. « Tu ne vas pas monter sur tes grands chevaux ! »

« Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, c'était un tragique et malheureux incident, j'en conviens… »

« Incident ? Tu appelles cela un incident ? » s'exclama la jeune femme furieuse. « Tu étais pourtant particulièrement d'accord cette nuit l »

« J'ignore ce qui m'a pris !! » dit en guise d'excuse Sirius. « Tu es certes très belle et désirable... »

« Tu essayes de me dire que je ne te plais pas ? » fit elle abruptement passablement énervée.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu as raison d'être furieuse et je le comprends. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris jamais ceci n'aurait dû arriver entre nous » expliqua Sirius qui ne voulait pas vexer la belle jeune femme.

« Tu es un imbécile Sirius Black ! »

« Je fais souvent des erreurs, j'admets. C'est un malentendu. Je suis vraiment désol » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux gêné. C'était le moment d'être honnête. « Tu es vraiment très belle et charmante… C'est vrai. Cependant, il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous. »

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

Elle l'aurait certainement giflé si un gémissement n'avait pas brisé le silence de plomb.

Ils se tournèrent de concert.

Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, Severus se tenait contre le mur le visage très pâle.

Il s'appuyait contre le mur et avait visiblement du mal à marcher.

Sa tête était couverte d'un bandage à moitié défait.

Sirius se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir.

« Severus ! » gronda Sirius en le rattrapant. « Que fais-tu debout ? »

Cécilia s'approcha aussi.

Severus ne tenait debout que parce que Sirius le maintenait.

Sa pâleur était extrême et du sang coulait se sa tempe.

« Il a raison » fit froidement la jeune femme en croisant les bras et en observant l'intrus. « Vous devriez être dans votre lit. »

Il était visible qu'elle n'appréciait pas outre mesure le dérangement.

De plus, elle s'interrogeait : de quel droit ce professeur qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que ça, pouvait se trouver contre son Sirius ?

Elle avait envie de hurler, d'arracher l'homme qui se trouvait dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait tant et de s'y blottir.

Rogue la jaugea du regard très froidement aussi Sirius ne savait que faire.

Quelques instants passèrent comme ceci sans que personne ne vienne rompre le silence.

« Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie, professeur Rogue. » proposa Cécilia en s'approchant.

Severus aurait reculé s'il l'avait pu mais Sirius était là, il sentait sa chaleur.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable » lui fit avec une grande douceur Black.

Raisonnable ?

Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir été un jour.

Pourquoi le serait-il maintenant ?

Il se souvenait du match très palpitant auquel il assistait.

Puis l'un des cognards avait semblé devenir fou car il faisait des mouvements sur lui-même.

Il avait essayé de le stopper mais rien à y faire, la chose semblait ignorer purement et simplement ses sorts.

Puis l'objet avait semblé obéir à une force connue de lui seul et il s'était précipité vers l'estrade où il se trouvait ainsi que les invités.

Cela avait tellement été vite qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

L'objet avait semblé se diriger droit vers lui puis avait atteint la base de la tour.

Alors comme dans un château de cartes, Severus avait senti les fondations de bois craquer et trembler pour finalement s'affaisser. Une poutrelle de bois lui était tombée dessus et il avait ensuite perdu connaissance.

Il s'était réveillé en sueur sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Sa tête était douloureuse ainsi que son bras gauche qu'il avait du mal à plier.

Il tenta d'enlever une partie du pansement qui lui entourait la tête mais peine perdue.

Le professeur des potions n'avait aucune envie de rester dans le lit de l'infirmerie, il avait bien mieux à faire comme par exemple savoir ce qu'était devenu ce cogneur et l'examiner.

Il s'était donc aussitôt levé mais ses forces le trahirent bien vite.

Il dû se cramponner à la barre de fer de son lit pour se lever ce qu'il finit par réussir non sans peine.

Il entreprit donc de mener son enquête malgré tout…

En longeant les couloirs de l'école déserte pour cause de couvre-feu, il entendit comme un bruit de dispute à l'endroit vers lequel il se dirigeait.

En se rapprochant, il reconnut aisément la voix de Black, tant mieux !

Il espérait que ce dernier pourrait l'aider, après tout, il lui était redevable !!

Il tourna à gauche et aperçu son collègue en compagnie de Cécilia Grant qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur.

Il se retrouva ainsi au cœur d'une dispute.

« Je refuse de rester à l'infirmerie » répliqua d'un ton sec et dur le terrible professeur des potions. « Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude professeur Grant. »

Le ton était légèrement moins hostile mais à peine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Cécilia » rassura Sirius qui sentait la tension monter. « Je vais ramener Severus dans ses appartements. Nous poursuivrons cette discussion un autre jour plus calmement si tu le souhaites… »

Le ton de l'ex prisonnier était ferme même s'il était plein de sollicitude.

La jeune femme l'observa et le détailla.

« Bien comme tu veux, reposez-vous bien professeur Rogue. A demain Sirius ! » finit elle par dire en observant les deux hommes et leur proximité.

Son regard était brûlant de haine et de dépit alors qu'elle se retournait.

Sirius soupira, Severus posa sa main sur son bras.

Il s'apprêtait à s'écrouler à terre, la fatigue s'abattant à nouveau sur lui comme la foudre, quand l'animagus le rattrapa.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et commença à le porter.

Le professeur des potions le laissa faire, il n'avait pas le choix, il se sentait trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit et notamment un pas de plus.

« Tu devrais faire attention Sirius » conseilla Rogue alors que son collègue commençait à marcher.

« A quoi ? » demanda Sirius. « Je me demande surtout ce que tu fais debout alors que tu devrais être à l'infirmerie !! »

« Cela ne te regarde pas Black !! » répliqua durement Rogue. « Pose-moi, je peux marcher ! »

« Mais bien sûr !! » répliqua Sirius d'un ton très calme et aussi froid que celui de Severus. « Tu veux que j'appelle Poppy pour voir ? Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de te voir debout ! »

« Black ! » se crispa Severus.

« Oui, oui… » concéda Sirius. « Je ne l'appellerai pas, ça te va ? »

« Je préférai. » concéda le professeur des potions.

« Mais en attendant, tu ne devrais pas être debout. Et il faudra refaire ton pansement à la tête » conseilla l'ancien prisonnier. « Comment te sens-tu à part ça ? »

« Juste un peu de fatigue mais rien de bien grave » concéda l'homme en noir.

« Menteur ! »

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda Severus en esquivant la question.

En effet, ils ne prenaient pas le chemin de l'infirmerie comme Severus l'avait imaginé mais celui des appartements des professeurs.

« Chez toi, je sais d'avance que tu refuseras d'aller à l'infirmerie. Si tu l'as quitté une fois, tu le referas, je me trompe ? »

Rogue esquissa un sourire.

« Non et je t'en remercie. » dit il en murmurant les derniers mots. « En attendant, tu devrais te méfier de cette femme, de cette Grant ! »

Le ton de l'homme était froid alors qu'il parlait d'elle, d'une froideur implacable.

« Sevy… » le gronda doucement Sirius alors qu'il franchissait la porte de son voisin. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Rien… Mais je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est tout »

Sirius venait d'asseoir Rogue sur son canapé.

« Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas jaloux ? » demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux.

Son vis-à-vis le regarda interloqué puis il prit une teinte rouge pivoine.

Sirius sourit en voyant qu'il pouvait encore faire rougir un tel homme.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main et poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Sevy, j'étais justement en train d'éclaircir la situation entre nous deux quand tu es intervenu. » le rassura t-il avant d'embrasser les longues mains blanches de son ami.

Severus frémit à ce contact.

Sirius se méprit sur la cause du tremblement et releva la tête. « Tu as froid ? » demanda t-il inquiet. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens, je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour refaire ton pansement. »

L'homme partit comme une vrille laissant Severus perplexe et bouleversé.

Oui, il n'aimait pas Cécilia !

Comment le pouvait-il ?

Il l'avait vu elle avec son Sirius, de quel droit avait-elle fait ça ?

Tout ceci parce qu'elle était jolie !

Lui qui avait toujours été considéré comme laid et repoussant, surtout avec ses cheveux gras et son nez proéminent.

On le lui avait toujours dit, surtout son père.

Il se rendit compte qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue que quand Sirius inquiet lui passa une main sur sa joue pour le consoler.

Il agrippa ses robes furieusement.

L'animagus lui fit un doux sourire et l'enveloppa dans une couverture.

« Ca va mieux ? Tu as mal ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce sont juste les soucis. » le rassura Rogue avec un petit sourire.

Sirius enleva doucement le pansement qui était à moitié défait.

«Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

« Cesse de t'inquiéter à tout bout de champ, Sirius ! » préconisa Severus qui pourtant appréciait le geste.

L'ancien prisonnier le regarda un instant dans les yeux.

« C'est de ta faute ! » reprocha l'animagus en commençant à panser la tête de son collègue. « Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie. »

Rogue se mit à rire pendant quelques secondes devant l'incongruité de cette proposition.

Lui, à l'infirmerie ?

On aurait tout vu !

« Tu as besoin de te reposer » conclut Sirius qui avait fini son pansement.

Severus devait admettre qu'il avait raison, il se sentait très fatigué.

« Comme tu voudras… » concéda t-il.

Sirius le prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour le porter dans son lit.

Là, il commença à le déshabiller.

« Je peux le faire… » protesta le maître des potions sans réelle conviction.

« Chut… » dit Sirius avant de l'embrasser pour faire taire toutes protestations.

Severus le laissa faire, il enroula ses bras autour de cet homme pour qui il éprouvait tellement de choses pour accentuer le baiser.

Sirius continua à le déshabiller et à l'embrasser en même temps.

« Sevy… » murmura t-il d'une voie rauque d'envie. « Par Merlin, si on n'arrête pas tout de suite, je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler !! »

Rogue se mit à rire.

« Je te fais donc tant d'effets ? » demanda t-il en jouant avec l'un des mèches de Sirius.

« D'après toi ? »

Quelle délicieuse revanche !

A moitié nu, Severus commença à jouer avec le haut de la robe de Sirius déjà entrouverte.

« Sevy… » protesta ce dernier à moitié essoufflé. « Je suis sérieux tu sais ? »

« Caresse-moi toute la nuit » murmura Severus à l'oreille de son collègue « Mais sans aller plus loin... S'il te plaît. »

L'animagus s'exécuta avec plaisir et passa la nuit à cajoler cet homme pour qui, il le savait, il était prêt à beaucoup, voire à tout....

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait rejoint Ron. Harry était avec Ginny, Hermione avec Neville les deux hommes se mirent sur un canapé qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une salle désertée.

« Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » commença Ron en éveillant la curiosité du blond.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi » répliqua ce dernier en jouant avec une mèche du roux.

Draco s'était rapproché de son compagnon et avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

Le jeune Serpentard n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« Tu veux commencer ? » demanda Ron en rougissant, Draco était si proche, trop proche pour sa propre santé.

« Tu as pris la parole en premier, je t'écoute »

Le blond se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son voisin qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

« Je pense que ton parrain a une relation amoureuse avec Sirius… » annonça t-il franchement à brûle pour point.

Draco resta un moment interdit.

« Tu es sérieux ? » demanda t-il en clignant des yeux tellement il était éberlué par la nouvelle.

Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à y croire.

« J'en suis quasiment certain ».

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » redemanda Draco, curieux.

Il appréciait énormément son parrain, il voulait tant qu'il soit heureux.

Cette relation l'intriguait.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu vent que Severus ait la moindre relation amoureuse.

Et voilà que Ron affirmait qu'il était avec quelqu'un !!

Il se trouvait que cette personne était un Gryffondor !

Voilà une nouvelle des plus curieuse !

Surtout qu'il savait que son parrain haïssait Sirius, c'était notoire !

Alors que faisait-il ensemble ?

« Plusieurs choses dont nous avons déjà parlé que nous avons trouvé tous les deux forts troublantes, tu te souviens ? » questionna le dernier Weasley.

« Nous avons tous les deux des soupons, certes mais là, tu es catégorique !! »

« Je sais mais tu aurais dû voir Sirius ! » commença Ron. « Tu sais quand ce cogneur est allé s'écraser contre la tour. J'étais auprès de Sirius quand nous avons déblayé les planches. Tu aurais dû le voir : il était affolé. »

« Cela peut se comprendre. Tu oublies que son meilleur ami Remus était dans les gradins avec sa petite famille. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Remus est sorti assez rapidement mais notre cher professeur ne semblait pas pour autant soulagé. Il était paniqué. Soudain, nous sommes tombés sur Rogue, évanoui. Bien sûr, il saignait. Ce pauvre Sirius fut vraiment soulagé de trouver ton cher parrain même s'il paraissait inquiet pour sa santé. »

« Tout ceci est très troublant. Dis moi, Ron, qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans cette relation ? » s'enquit franchement le blond.

« Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas que cela me gêne mais je trouve cela étrange… »

« Parce que ce sont deux hommes ? Cela te gêne ? » s'irrita quelque peu Draco.

« Au début j'avoue que je n'étais pas habitué à cette idée » avoua Ron. « Je trouvais ça étrange mais tu sais depuis que Seamus et Kôji sont ensemble, je me suis fait peu à peu à l'idée. Ils semblent heureux… C'est ce qui compte après tout. »

Draco respirait à nouveau, Ron n'était pas opposé à cette idée.

« C'est parce que c'est un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ? » voulut savoir le blond.

« Plus maintenant, avant oui mais depuis que je te connais, je trouve cette rivalité entre maisons de plus en plus stupide… »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Rien sûrement… C'est juste… »

« Fini tes phrases Ron ! » l'encouragea le Serpentard.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer Rogue avec quelqu'un ! »

Malefoy éclata de rire alors que Ron disait cette phrase.

« C'est vrai qu'il a toujours été du genre solitaire mais je suis bien content pour lui, il mérite d'être heureux. Par contre Harry risque de faire la moue quand il va voir que son cher parrain a une liaison avec le professeur qu'il déteste le plus sur cette terre !! »

« Ron… » commença Draco en le prenant dans ses bras. « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… »

« Draco… » murmura le roux indécis.

Le Serpentard embrassa Ron très doucement.

Ce dernier lui répondit en approfondissant le baiser.

Il se doutait des sentiments du blond à son égard depuis quelque temps.

De plus, Harry avait fait des allusions vaseuses à ce sujet.

Il s'était donc bien sûr posé des questions et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour le fils Malefoy.

Il voulait voir ce que cela donnerait.

Peut être que cette relation là le rendrait heureux.

C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait.

**Pouldard – Appartements de Severus Rogue**

Severus faisait un cauchemar, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il était trempé de sueur car il se débattait dans son sommeil.

Sirius dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.

Soudain, le terrible professeur sentit une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son bras.

Il se réveilla en hurlant.

A SUIVRE… 


	33. Invasion à Pouldard

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic sentimentale mais pas sûre 

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 33 : Invasion à Pouldard 

**Pouldard – Appartements de Severus Rogue**

Severus était dans son lit quand il se réveilla en hurlant.

La douleur vrillait son bras.

Sirius à ses côtés se réveilla alors qu'il remontait sa manche.

La marque était rouge et semblait comme vivante.

« Severus… Que se passe t-il ? ? » demanda Sirius en voyant son compagnon se lever.

« Il est là, j'en suis sûr ! ! Le monstre est dans l'école ! » fit-il en s'habillant rapidement et en prenant sa baguette.

L'animagus l'imita, inquiet.

« Tu en es sûr ? C'est à cause de ta marque que tu dis ça ? Alors Harry doit aussi souffrir le martyre… »

« Il faut y aller Sirius ! Cette chose va recommencer ses dégâts. Il faut à tout prix l'éviter ! ! Tu es prêt ? »

« Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! » affirma l'ancien prisonnier en prenant sa baguette.

Severus l'enlaça quelques instants avant de l'embrasser.

« Je t'en remercie, allons-y !! » déclara t-il en se détachant du brun aux longs cheveux.

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement pour regagner le couloir.

Au même instant, Harry se réveillait en sueur pour les mêmes raisons que le maître des potions.

Sa cicatrice le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil.

Il absorba une grande rasade de la potion préparée par Rogue puis il se leva

Le jeune adolescent ne pouvait pas rester dans son lit inerte, à ne rien faire.

D'après ce qu'avait dit Sirius et surtout le maître des potions, les douleurs qu'ils subissaient étaient liées à de graves évènements,

Il devait savoir de quoi il en retournait…

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire.

Il constata que le lit de Ron était vide, c'était bien le moment !

Il alla dans la chambre des filles pour lever Ginny et Hermione après avoir averti Neville.

Il les informa de ce qu'il savait.

« Alors, que fait-on ? » demanda t-il en les voyant réfléchir.

« Je propose d'aller voir » fit Ginny qui était la plus petite mais visiblement plus audacieuse que les autres.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ginny » confirma Hermione. « Toute cette histoire m'intrigue autant que vous. Cependant, il faudra faire très attention Harry ! Cette entreprise me paraît être de la folie mais ne pas y aller ne me dit rien non plus ! ! Parfois, la curiosité est plus forte que tout ! »

« Mais vous n'avez pas peur ? » demanda Neville en tremblant comme une feuille. « Vous êtes fous ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Imaginez qu'un professeur nous trouve ? Que dira t-on ? Il nous punira et il aura bien raison ! » gémit Neville en tordant ses mains autour d'un mouchoir qu'il tenait, humide à cause de ses mains moites.

« Nous n'aurons qu'à répondre qu'Harry se sent pas bien pour toi Neville et Ginny pour moi » proposa Hermione avec un grand sens pratique.

« Mais… »

« Si t'es trop poltron pour nous accompagner ! Reste là ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après que nous t'avons mis de côt ! C'est toi qui le fais ! Alors ? » proposa la brune aux cheveux bouclés.

Neville leva ses grands yeux vers elle, il crispa ses poings.

Il hésitait pour prendre sa décision.

« C'est bon, je vous accompagne ! »

Les quatre adolescents se mirent en chemin.

Alors qu'ils sortaient des appartements des Gryffondors, ils remarquèrent tout de suite la panique qui régnait dans toute l'école.

Les portraits étaient tous animés et parlaient.

Les fantômes traversaient la pièce en hurlant et en criant comme des fous.

On aurait dit que le chaos était arrivé et s'était incarné dans l'école.

Les Gryffondors observaient ce désordre notoire.

Pourtant rien ne se faisait entendre dans leurs chambres.

La dame du portrait leur permettant de rentrer les avertit « Rentrez les enfants ! C'est dangereux ! »

Ils ignorèrent l'avertissement et se décidèrent à bouger.

La cacophonie leur faisait mal aux oreilles.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

Ils entendirent soudain des voix humaines.

« Expialamus ! » criait la sorcière.

Les adolescents reconnurent immédiatement le chef de leur maison Minerva Mac Gonagall qui luttait à elle seule contre des petits lutins avec de longues dents pointues.

Aussitôt, Hermione lança un sort « Immoblis ! »

Elle réussit à en immobiliser deux.

Harry et Ginny décidèrent aussitôt de lui prêter main forte.

Mais on aurait dit une marrée sans fin.

A chaque fois qu'ils en immobilisaient un, d'autres surgissaient.

« Les enfants ! ! » cria Minerva submergée par ses bestioles qui la mordait à chaque fois – d'ailleurs, elle avait de nombreuses blessures desquelles le sang s'échappait – « Il faut les attaquer avec de la glace ! ! Évitez le feu ! »

En effet les attaques glaciales semblaient avoir bien plus d'effets que tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté jusqu'à là.

Malgré tout, ils avaient l'impression d'affronter seuls une marrée de rats.

« Il faut se débarrasser de la mère porteuse. Sinon, il en viendra encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. »

« Où est-elle ? ? Je ne la vois pas ! ! » cria Harry en lança à nouveau un sort contre l'une des bestioles.

« Là, elle est l ! » cria Ginny en montrant une créature aux oreilles effilées comme les lutins aux dents de sabre mais qui n'était qu'un gros tas de chair informe et encombrant.

Elle vomissait de sa grande bouche des lutins comme une usine fabriquerait des pilules.

Sa cadence était impressionnante.

« Couvrez-moi ! ! » ordonna la vieille femme en s'avançant.

Draco et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment là.

Ils avaient entendus du bruit alors qu'ils discutaient encore à cette heure tardive et qu'ils exploraient les sentiments réciproques qu'ils venaient de s'avouer.

Intrigués par le bruit, ils étaient sortis et avaient vu leur professeur et les amis se battrent contre d'étranges créatures.

Aussitôt, il les aidèrent à lutter contre la masse grouillante de lutins qui semblait ne pas vouloir en finir.

On aurait dit que la production et leur génération étaient spontanée.

Personne ne l'aurait vu si Minerva l'avait désigné.

En effet, la créature se confondait avec les murs de la pièce.

Depuis que leur professeur leur avait désigné la créature, ils pouvaient la voir alors que sans ses indications, ils n'auraient jamais rien deviné.

Les adolescents joignirent leurs pouvoirs afin d'écarter autant qu'ils le pouvaient les créatures qui venaient de tous les côtés pour tenter de la submerger.

Non sans mal et quelques écorchures, leur professeur s'avançait en se protégeant le visage avec sa main.

Elle lançait aussi des sorts mais elle avait du mal car les bestioles essayaient de l'immobiliser.

Jamais, elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver à la grosse créature sans l'aide de ses élèves qui pourtant donnaient des signes de faiblesse.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'efforts, Mac Gonagall se concentra et lança un « Adavera Cadavara » qui fit effet instantanément : la créature se pulvérisa et ne fut plus que lambeaux.

Les petits lutins poussèrent un cri de frayeur.

Et tout d'un coup, aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient surgi du néant, ils disparurent sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée.

Minerva s'assit complètement essoufflée et toute rouge à cause de l'effort fourni.

Les adolescents l'imitèrent.

Ils étaient tous crevés.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps il s'était passé durant le combat mais ils avaient eu l'impression de se battre depuis une éternité.

Chacun d'entre eux avait des bleus et des écorchures.

Ils seraient bons pour quelques courbatures le lendemain.

« Il faudra aller vous soigner à l'infirmerie » dit la vieille femme au visage sévère entre deux aspirations pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle se leva, le visage un peu gris à cause de l'effort et de la fatigue.

Puis, elle lissa sa robe pour enlever la poussière comme si c'était la chose la plus importante en ce monde.

Enfin, elle rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

Hermione sentit la colère monter au nez de son professeur.

Après tout, ils étaient sortis lors du couvre-feu !

Sans permission !

« Que faites-vous dehors ? » commença t-elle en grondant comme s'y attendait la jeune fille aux longs cheveux frisottés. « Il me semble qu'il y a un couvre-feu. J'attends une explication ! »

Son regard semblait les fusiller et les clouer sur place.

Draco prit la main de Ron ne sachant que dire.

« Mais… » tenta Hermione.

« Oui, Miss Granger, je vous écoute ! » fit d'un ton quelque peu sec leur professeur de transformation.

« C'est à dire…. » commença t-elle coupée dans son élan et soudain oubliant les mots qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle poussa Harry du coude, après tout c'était lui qui les avait entraîné dans cette histoire.

« Demandez à Harry ! » finit-elle par lâcher quelque peu honteuse.

Le jeune garçon la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Alors monsieur Potter, je vous écoute. C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de cette escapade. »

« C'est exact professeur » avoua dans un souffle le jeune garçon. « C'est de ma faute… »

Avant que leur vénérable enseignante ajoute quelque chose, Ron l'interrompit « Mais, madame… Nous vous avons aidé et l'école aussi. Pourquoi régissez-vous ainsi ? »

Minerva se tourna vers le rouquin.

« Vous êtes aussi impertinent que vos frères aînés, monsieur Weasley » gronda la vieille dame en remontant ses lunettes. « Mais… » dit-elle avant d'être interrompue par Ginny, en accord avec son frère, comme le reste de l'assemblée « Je ne sous-estime pas votre participation. »

Harry s'avança.

« C'est à cause de ma cicatrice, Madame. »

« De votre cicatrice, monsieur Potter ?, soyez plus clair je vous prie. »

« Bien madame » répondit-il en remarquant que son ton et son regard s'était quelque peu adouci. « Depuis quelques temps, ma cicatrice me fait souffrir ».

Il souleva les cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage pour montrer la marque en forme d'éclair qui semblait luire et qui saignait encore un peu.

« Mon parrain, Sirius, s'en est aperçu comme mes amis. Seulement, il m'a révélé quelque chose même s'il ne le voulait pas. »

« Je vous écoute » fit Minerva intéressée. « Sirius sait quelque chose sur les terribles évènements ? »

Le ton employé par son professeur confirma les doutes que nourrissait Harry depuis la visite de Sirius et de son professeur des potions.

Il se passait quelque chose à Pouldard.

Vu l'inquiétude générale dans l'école, il semblait que ce soit plus que grave.

Il aurait dit dramatique.

Le jeune garçon sentit sa curiosité se mettre en alerte rouge.

C'était la même chose pour les jeunes adolescents ici présents.

Tous étaient bien déterminés à savoir ce qui se passait.

« J'ignore ce qu'il sait » finit par dire Harry au bout de quelques instants. « Mais il agit exactement de la même façon que vous : il est inquiet et il se pose des questions. C'est pourquoi je suis persuadé que ce qui se passe ce soir ne vous surprend pas plus que ça professeur. »

« Harry a raison, madame. » confirma Hermione. « Vous nous cachez des choses. »

« Pourquoi agissez-vous de la sorte ? » demanda Draco en s'avançant.

« Monsieur Malefoy … Je dois dire que votre présence parmi des Gryffondors me surprend. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ? »

« Vous êtes donc vous aussi contre ça ? Pourquoi ne pas évoluer et faire fi d'une lutte intestine puérile qui dure depuis le début, professeur ? Je pensais pourtant que vous seriez la première à approuver. Mais vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres ! »

Draco se drapa dans sa dignité et tourna le dos à son professeur pour s'en aller.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! » l'interrompit la vieille dame. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé de partir ! Veillez à votre comportement ! Où comptez-vous aller ? »

« Je vais de ce pas enquêter par moi-même sur ce qui se passe dans notre école et qu'on tient tellement à nous cacher ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui ! » fit Ron en prenant la main de son petit ami. « Madame, nous n'allons pas contre vos ordres. Mais nous avons du mal à comprendre, pourquoi nous punissez-vous alors que nous venons de vous aider ? C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre ! »

« Je ne vous ai pas encore puni, monsieur Weasley bien que j'en aie envie. Cependant comme vous dites, vous m'avez aidé. Sachez que je comprends votre inquiétude et que je la partage. Cependant, ce qui ce passe est vraiment dangereux et je serais soulagée de vous voir regagner vos appartements sur-le-champ ! ».

C'est peut être ce qu'ils auraient finis par faire, contraints, si tout à coup, un cri n'avait pas surgit du néant.

Ils se regardèrent tous et s'élancèrent pour en savoir plus.

Que se passait-il donc à Pouldard ?

**Pouldard – Couloirs**

Au moment même où Harry et ses amis aidaient Mc Gonagall à lutter contre les lutins qui envahissait l'école, Severus et Sirius inspectaient les couloirs.

Tout semblait étrangement calme et mortel.

Une impression de mort planait.

Les deux hommes sentaient leurs sens comme se décupler.

Ils avaient l'impression d'être écrasé par le poids de la peur.

Le noir semblait s'intensifier.

Sirius prit la main de Severus.

En effet, il avait de plus en plus de mal à le distinguer.

D'ailleurs la peur et l'angoisse montaient en lui.

On aurait dit que ce noir représentait ou plutôt cachait quelque chose de terrible.

Les deux professeurs continuaient à avancer à tâtons.

Puis, le château sembla redevenir normal pourtant ils n'avaient pas rêvé et ils avaient eu la même impression.

« Que se passe t-il ? Tu le sais Severus ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie, on voulait nous empêcher de venir ici mais cela n'a pas fonctionn ».

« Regarde ! » fit l'animagus en pointant son doigt sur le sol.

Il y avait de traces d'un vert légèrement luisant.

Severus s'en approcha.

Il mit un bout de sa robe qui se transforma aussitôt en lambeau à l'endroit où la substance avait touché le tissu.

Autour, tout était noirci et cela sentait le brûlé.

« C'est les secrétions du monstre qui terrorise tout le monde. Il est ici ! ! Peut être pas très loin ! ! »

« Et tu veux y aller Severus ? » finit Sirius.

« Oui, il ne peut pas continuer à tourmenter nos élèves sans raison et sans impunit ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! »

Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

« Fais juste attention à toi, d'accord ? »

Il grogna pour seule réponse puis ils repartirent.

Le couloir dégageait une odeur des plus suffocante.

En effet, la substance était acide et elle sentait.

Plus ils avançaient, plus elle était abondante.

D'ailleurs le couloir avait pris une teinte verte des plus surréalistes.

« Nous sommes proches des élèves de Poutsouffle » constata Sirius.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ils se mirent à courir de concert.

Là, une scène des plus cauchemardesque les attendait.

On aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé.

Les portraits étaient tous décrochés de leur cadre.

Les fantômes étaient tous à terre et gisaient ça et là.

Certains avaient été démembrés.

Ils ne cessaient de gémir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

La porte de la maison était ouverte, arrachée de ses gons comme un vulgaire morceau de tissu.

Non sans appréhension, ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements.

La scène qui les attendait leur souleva le cœur.

« Je vais chercher Poppy ! Ne bouge pas ! ! » ordonna Sirius.

Vu le nombre de blessé, l'aide de l'infirmière s'avérait nécessaire.

Les chambres avaient été dévastées, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et les carreaux cassés, le vent s'infiltrait dans la chambre.

Comme, il faisait froid, Severus la ferma.

Par où commencer ?

Tous les élèves étaient blessés.

Certains étaient évanouis, ce qui était peut être la meilleure des protections.

D'autres étaient étendus par terre ou ce qui restait de leurs lits.

Aucun n'avait été épargné même pas les plus jeunes.

Severus agita sa baguette et fit disparaître les bouts de verre pour éviter des dégâts supplémentaires, il recolla aussi magiquement les fenêtres.

Enfin, il s'occupa d'étendre dans la salle principale tous les élèves.

Une fois cela fait, il examina rapidement les blessures pour voir laquelle était la plus grave.

Un élève semblait mal en point : tout son cou était griffé, de là, le sang coulait abondamment.

Rogue prit des vêtements et des draps. Il alluma la cheminée et fit bouillir les tissus.

Il regarda l'inventaire de la trousse de pharmacie qui se trouvait dans chaque maison, sa recette fut maigre.

Avec l'aide des tissus maintenant désinfectés, il entreprit de nettoyer les plaies et de les bander.

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait ne durerai pas et n'était pas très utile.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'enrayer les hémorragies.

Il administra des potions de sommeil à tous les élèves présents.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il réconforta et consola comme il put les élèves non endormis.

Il se demandait bien ce qui s'était passé.

Il nettoyait de nouveau la blessure du Poutsouffle blessé quand il sentit que quelque chose changeait.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était transformé en chien, il allait plus vite comme ça et filait aussi vite que le vent en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il constata que le reste de l'école semblait épargné par l'ouragan que venait de subir ses pauvres Poutsouffle.

C'était tant mieux !

Il ignorait s'ils pouvaient affronter une telle situation multipliée par quatre.

Il se souvenait du choc qu'avait provoqué en lui, comme pour Severus, la vision des corps déchiquetés des fantômes et des portraits.

Quant aux pauvres élèves, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient tous fait la guerre tellement ils étaient blessés.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un spectacle aussi éprouvant auparavant.

Même ses années à Azkaban n'étaient pas ainsi.

S'en prendre à des enfants, il fallait vraiment être ignoble et sans scrupule !

Sirius se jura de faire payer à l'auteur de ces crimes sans nom !

Même s'il devait pour cela affronter seul celui dont on taisait le nom.

Il arriva dans les appartements de Poppy, contiguës à l'infirmerie.

Il pénétra sans frapper, se retransforma et secoua la forme endormie de l'infirmière.

« Poppy ! Réveille-toi ! C'est urgent ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! ! »

La femme aux joues rebondies se frotta les yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« Sirius ? ? ? » fit-elle surprise en mettant ses lunettes. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Poppy ! C'est urgent ! ! Il y a des élèves blessés, beaucoup ! ! Il faut que tu viennes ! »

A ces mots, la femme se leva aussitôt.

« Des élèves ? C'est à cause de cette créature ? »

« Il y a de fortes chances ! Nous avons besoin de médicaments, de pansements et de potions, de tout ce qui pourrait être utile pour soigner ! »

Le ton de Sirius montrait parfaitement son inquiétude.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Severus seul sans protection mais il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux aille prévenir l'infirmière !

Il s'était porté volontaire sachant qu'il irait plus vite sous sa forme de chien.

De plus, il avait pleinement confiance en Severus, il aiderait les enfants.

Ce qu'il craignait, c'était que le monstre ressurgisse et attaque Rogue !

Il fallait qu'il revienne et le plus vite possible !

Poppy enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Là, elle ouvrit sa grande armoire pleine de médicaments et autres pour commencer à donner à Sirius qui mit les objets dans des grands sacs.

« Là, je pense que ça devrait être suffisant pour le plus urgent ! »

Sirius approuva.

« Il faut y retourner ! » pressa l'animagus inquiet pour son compagnon. « Rogue est là bas, seul. »

L'infirmière approuva.

Ils partirent aussitôt en courant dans les couloirs pour aller aider Rogue.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Russard qui faisait la ronde avec sa lampe et sa chatte Miss Teigne.

« Russard ! » ordonna Sirius en s'arrêtant. « Allez réveiller Dumbledore tout de suite ! Dites-lui de venir à Poutsouffle, immédiatement ! »

« Mais… » geignit le vieil homme édenté ne sachant pas s'il devait obéir à ce hors-la loi qu'avait récupéré dans son immense bonté Albus Dumbledore.

« Il n'y a pas de mais » coupa Miss Pomfresh en venant au secours de l'animagus. « J'approuve le professeur Black, prévenez Dumbledore et dites-lui de prévenir les autres professeurs tout de suite ! ! Dites leur que c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! ! Allez !»

Le pauvre homme s'en alla en bafouillant accomplir sa mission alors que l'infirmière et Black continuaient leur chemin.

Ils arrivaient à proximité des appartements de Poutsouffle quand ils entendirent le cri d'un étudiant résonner.

« Severus ! » cria Sirius en accélérant son sprint suivi par l'infirmière qui avait du mal à maintenir le rythme.

Dans la chambre de Poutsouffle, Severus sentait que quelque chose clochait mais il ignorait quoi.

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette.

Qu'importe, il serait là pour défendre ses élèves envers et contre tout !

Il espérait que Sirius reviendrait vite.

Il ne se sentait pas rassuré seul au milieu de cette chambre où gisait ses élèves blessés par quelque chose dont il ignorait tout.

Le maître des potions savait pertinemment que la connaissance était la clé de la réussite.

Par voie de conséquence, l'ignorance était un handicap lourd à porter.

C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à s'instruire comme il l'avait fait dans tous les domaines de la magie même ceux qu'on interdisait comme la magie noire.

Soudain, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et le vent s'engouffra comme une tornade dans la salle.

Les cheveux et les robes de Severus volaient mais qu'importe, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Un élève se mit à gémir.

D'autres le suivirent.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ?

Severus leur avait administré une forte dose de potion de sommeil qui aurait suffit à faire dormir un troupeau d'éléphant !

Et les voilà qu'ils s'éveillaient et qu'ils gémissaient comme si rien n'avait été fait !

Le maître des potions en fut stupéfait pourtant il était sûr de la mixture qu'il leur avait fait ingérer.

Il remarqua qu'aux endroits où les enfants avaient été blessés par des coups de griffes ou de dents, là où le sang coulait, la chair prenait une étrange lueur verte.

Jamais dans toute sa carrière, Rogue n'avait assisté à un pareil phénomène.

C'était à la fois extraordinaire pour son intelligence avide de savoir mais aussi effrayant, car à ne pas en douter, la dite créature était nuisible et assoiffée de sang.

Soudain, l'élève gravement accidenté se mit à hurler les yeux grands ouverts.

Severus se retourna aussitôt.

Et là, il fit face à une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! !

A SUIVRE… 


	34. Meurtrissures et Blessures

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !!

Chapitre 34 : Meurtrissures et Blessures 

**Pouldard – Chambre des Poufsouffle**

Soudain dans l'appartement des Poufsouffle, l'élève gravement accidenté se mit à hurler les yeux grands ouverts.

Severus se retourna aussitôt.

Il se demandait ce qui se passait.

Et là, il fit face à une créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! !

Il n'aurait même pas su la décrire !

La bête faisait peut être plus de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur.

Elle était énorme.

De la bave verte, cette substance si corrosive qu'ils avaient vu, dégoulinait de sa gueule.

Sa mâchoire était aussi grande qu'un four.

La gueule, impressionnante, rappelait à Severus un four dans lequel un ogre faisait rôtir ses proies.

Deux dents proéminentes, comme les tigres à dents de sabre du temps des dinosaures, étaient placées sur le devant de la mâchoire.

Rogue frissonna en y voyant le sang.

Il avait entendu l'un de ses élèves crier.

Il aurait voulu faire de même mais seul le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui permettait de ne pas hurler sa peur et sa détresse.

Quelle horreur !

Le monstre avait deux pattes avant munies de griffes acérées.

C'était donc elle qui avait fait des ravages parmi les élèves !

La queue du monstre lui rappelait certains dragons dont il avait la peau lisse.

Enfin, les pattes qui le portaient derrière étaient elles aussi munies de griffes et portaient tout le corps de la dite créature.

Severus sentit l'angoisse monter en lui.

Il lui fallait protéger ses élèves.

Mais comment ?

Il se sentait si impuissant face à cette chose !

Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas d'autre chose à faire que de faire face.

Severus soupira, il se préparait mentalement.

Il n'avait jamais cru en quoi que ce soit mais il fit une courte prière.

Il se battrait jusqu'à la fin !

Il saisit sa baguette et commença à psalmodier un sort afin d'entourer les élèves d'un écran protecteur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils subissent d'autres blessures, leur état était déjà bien suffisamment alarmant comme cela.

Sirius courait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Il avait l'impression que ses pieds n'allaient pas assez vite.

Comme il se sentait impuissant !

Depuis ce cri, il s'était mis à imaginer le pire.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait ce qu'il se passait…

Il sentait les évènements.

Et il s'en voulait !

Oui, il se sentait coupable.

Il avait laissé Severus, l'homme qui avait toujours compté plus que tout pour lui.

Il était seul.

C'était comme s'il avait demandé à un bourreau de faire son office.

Sirius se sentait qu'il avait condamné l'homme qu'il aimait.

Devant le danger et l'angoisse de la mort, il osait enfin avouer ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours mais que jamais il n'avait voulu avouer !

Il aimait Severus plus que tout au monde !

Sans lui, l'animagus savait que rien ne serait plus pareil et que la vie le quitterai car il n'aurait pas envie de vivre sans lui…

« Oh ! Severus… » murmura Black qui avait distancé l'infirmière.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des appartements de Poutsouffle, l'ancien prisonnier s'arrêta net.

Un obstacle se dressait sur son chemin.

De nombreux serpents étaient là dans la mare verte de cette substance qui consommait tout.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Qu'importe pensait l'animagus le danger, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Severus !

Et tout de suite, il le sentait !

Il voulait être à ses côtés, il avait promis de le protéger !

Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas !

Sirius commença à lancer un sort.

« Imobilis ! » cria t-il alors que l'infirmière le rejoignait.

Les créatures s'arrêtèrent un instant, Sirius en profita aussitôt.

Il était déchaîné.

Son inquiétude et sa peur multipliaient ses pouvoirs comme jamais.

« Brulis ! » hurla t-il en direction de la mare verte grouillante de serpents.

Un grand feu se répandit sur les serpents.

Sans attendre que le mur de feu baisse de taille, Sirius incanta à nouveau, il était pressé par le temps.

« Levitio » fit-il en agitant sa baguette.

Il se mit à léviter et d'un bon élégant, il passa par-dessus la muraille alors que Poppy poussait un cri effrayé.

Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux, ce que venait de faire Black était tout simplement extraordinaire et demandait une grande puissance.

Elle aurait bien incapable d'en faire autant.

Cet homme forçait son admiration.

Elle admirait son dévouement pour les élèves.

Il n'avait peur de rien et faisait tout pour les sauver.

Elle souvenait de lui adolescent, il était une tête brûlée.

Il avait toujours eu du courage, même si elle aurait plutôt dit que c'était de l'inconscience.

Cette caractéristique se retrouvait des années après même si son emprisonnement avait été long.

Il avait su surmonter la peur et il avait rassemblé ses forces pour affronter l'avenir.

Elle l'admirait pour cela.

Alors que Sirius franchissait les flammes qu'il venait de lui-même créer, il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à ses pieds.

Il s'agissait des serpents qui investit d'une volonté plus forte que l'instinct de survie, le retenaient.

Ils s'étaient agglutinés ensemble de façon à former une liane grouillante et sifflante.

Alors que même ceux d'en bas grillaient sur place, les autres retenaient Sirius.

S'ils ne pouvaient le vaincre, au moins qu'ils l'emmènent dans la mort avec eux !!

C'était cette pensée là, imposée, qui le guidait et les motivait.

Sirius comprit tout de suite le danger.

L'un des serpents le mordit, puis un autre, et encore de nombreux autres.

Ceux d'en bas se sacrifiaient pour que les autres exécutent leur basse besogne.

A chaque morsure, Sirius sentait le poison qui se desservait en lui et le paralyser peu à peu.

Il avait beau essayer de dépêtrer sa jambe, d'autres serpents surgissaient.

A moitié assommé par le poison, il se sentait entraîné vers le bas, vers les flammes qu'il avait lui-même cr !

Quelle ironie !

Pomfresh ne voyait rien de tout cela, le mur de flammes lui cachait son champ de vision.

Elle attendait qu'elles cessent pour passer sans ce douter le moins du monde du drame qui se jouait à quelque pas de là.

Les jeunes Gryffondors qui avaient aidé Minerva Mac Gonagall à se débarrasser des intrus entendirent un cri.

Comme leur professeur et Draco Malefoy présent, ils sentirent leur échine se dresser à ce cri.

Déboussolés, les adolescents regardèrent leur professeur qui était très inquiète.

Elle était devenue aussi livide que le blanc immaculé d'un voile de mariée.

Elle avait peur mais elle devait être forte.

Elle devait dominer ses émotions, se contrôler.

Même si elle ignorait ce qui se passait, il fallait tout faire pour aider les élèves.

Elle sourit, espérant ainsi offrir un visage rassurant à ses élèves.

« Hermione et Ron, en tant que préfets, je vous charge de ramener tous vos petits camarades dans la maison des Gryffondors. Quant à toi, Draco, tu rentreras seul et tu empêcheras quiconque à sortir cette nuit. S'il le faut, calfeutrez-vous mais ne sortez pas avant que l'un des professeurs vienne vous chercher demain. C'est un ordre ! »

Elle paraissait investie d'une autorité presque divine.

Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, il ne faisait aucun doute que les élèves lui auraient immédiatement obéi.

Mais les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui.

Les évènements étaient trop graves pour qu'ils se résignent à lui obéir.

Malgré leur peur, ne pas aider leurs camarades sûrement en danger – ce cri le prouvait- serait la pire erreur qu'ils pourraient faire. Jamais, ils ne pourraient se regarder dans la glace après ça.

« Nous ne pouvons pas madame… » fit en premier Harry.

Bientôt, un à un, les jeunes gens s'avancèrent montrant leur solidarité.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se consulter pour avoir le même sentiment, ils voulaient agir.

« Mais… » protesta la vieille femme qui sentait la situation lui échapper.

« Madame, nous ne nous gêneront pas » reprit Draco. « Au contraire, nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons… »

« Ainsi, vous vous sentirez moins seule face à l'ennemi. » compléta Hermione.

« De toute façon, si jamais vous refusez, vous savez bien que sitôt que vous aurez le dos tourné, nous en profiterons pour sortir de nos chambres et savoir ce que vous faites. » expliqua Ron qui ne faisait que dire la stricte vérité.

« Ainsi si vous nous accordez la permission de vous accompagner… » reprit Ginny en serrant la main de son petit ami, Harry. « Vous aurez au moins un œil sur nous. »

La vieille femme demeura un instant bouche bée devant l'audace de ses élèves.

Elle était malgré tout fière d'eux.

Ils ne fuyaient pas devant le danger comme des lâches !

Au contraire, ils relevaient la tête.

Ils se serraient les coude pour faire face à l'adversité ensemble.

C'était un front uni qui se tenait devant elle.

Et peut être qu'ils avaient raison, elle pourrait bien avoir besoin de leurs compétences.

« Il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… » soupira t-elle.

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas. » trancha Draco.

En voyant le Serpentard se tenir près de Ron et si attentif à son bien être, elle devina les raisons pour lesquelles un Malefoy, c'est à dire un sorcier pur souche très riche qui avait l'habitude de claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, faisait partie de ce groupe.

« Vous êtes bien impertinent monsieur Malefoy. Cependant, je constate votre honnêteté sans que pour une fois, vous n'ayez rien à gagner en retour de ce que vous donner.. Je vous accorde de m'accompagner. »

Un cri de victoire et de joie, malgré leur peur à tous, résonna dans le couloir.

« Cependant, parce qu'il y en a… » ajouta la vieille femme.

Les élèves étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Je vous interdis de vous éloigner de moi ou de vous aventurer seul dans les couloirs. C'est bien compris ? C'est trop dangereux. Vous me le jurez ? »

Les jeunes gens prêtèrent tous serments à Mac Gongall qui hocha la tête à chaque fois.

« Prêts ? » leur demanda une dernière fois leur professeur.

« Oui ! » répondirent-ils en chœur d'une voix qui se voulaient ferme.

« Alors, allons-y ! ».

Et ils commencèrent à pénétrer dans les couloirs sombres de Pouldard, la peur au ventre.

Pendant ce temps là, Russard, l'affreux gardien de l'école de magie, se précipitait en claudicant vers le bureau du supérieur de Pouldard : Albus Dumbledore.

Il frappa à la porte.

Aucune réponse, le vieux magicien devait dormir, ce qui était normal à cette heure indue de la nuit.

Il refrappa.

Toujours aucune réponse.

Madame Pomfresh avait bien insist : c'était urgent.

Que devait-il faire ?

Fallait-il qu'il réveille son supérieur ?

Cela pouvait lui coûter sa place, il ne l'ignorait pas.

Cependant, si un événement grave avait lieu et s'il se trouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas averti, les choses tourneraient aussi mal.

Il décida de mettre tout ceci sur le dos du professeur Black qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il se méfiait de lui, sa devise était « Coupable d'un jour, coupable toujours ! »

S'il avait passé autant de temps en prison, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison !

Il prit son courage à deux mains, accompagné de sa fidèle chatte, Miss Teigne, la lampe en avant, il pénétra dans le bureau du vieux professeur.

Ce dernier était vide.

Il devait dormir dans son lit.

Russard frappa une nouvelle fois, comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Il ouvrit la porte et éclaira la pièce avec sa lampe.

Le concierge n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre celui qui gouvernait l'école de magie.

Il admira la grande chambre qui contenait une armoire ainsi qu'une commode.

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin qui pouvait certainement contenir plus de trois personnes.

Les voûtes étaient en bronze ornées de lions qui avaient la gueule ouverte.

Le couvre lit devait être en soie. Sa couleur nuit profonde avec des étoiles et des lunes jaunes correspondaient bien au caractère du vieux magicien.

L'impression de grandeur et de splendeur prit l'homme aux cheveux filasses à la gorge.

Simplement le lit avait beau être grand, les draps n'étaient même pas défaits !

Mais où pouvait donc bien être Dumbledore ?

Pendant ce temps là, Severus se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il ne ferait pas le poids seul face à cette monstruosit !

Une autre chose avait éveillé son attention.

Ce petit détail lui conseillait de se méfier encore plus de cet adversaire qu'il devinait terrible.

Cette créature, il ne savait comment la nommer, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable ni même entendu parler, était intelligente.

Elle semblait ne pas être douée de paroles car elle ne répondait jamais à ses questions, supplications ou bien menaces.

Cependant à chaque fois, son regard se mettait à briller.

De plus, elle arrivait à deviner ses actions et à l'empêcher d'agir.

« Incendio ! » cria t-il espérant la blesser par le feu.

Cinq boules de flammes jaunes, avec le centre rouge comme de la lave en fusion, filèrent vers la créature.

Celle-ci ne se donna même pas la peine d'esquiver.

Elle encaissa le coup.

Alors que Rogue abritait ses narines de l'asphyxie par la manche de sa robe, la pièce s'emplit d'une fumée noire.

Le magicien se concentra.

Il sentait que la créature était toujours là, tapie derrière les flammes qui l'empêchaient sûrement de passer.

Il se concentra.

Il s'accroupit à terre, joignant ses mains après avoir tracé très rapidement un cercle.

Albus lui avait toujours interdit d'utiliser la magie noire.

Néanmoins la puissance dévastatrice de ce monstre ne lui laissait guère le choix, il fallait qu'il invoque.

Il commença à chanter d'une voix rauque.

Sans se préoccuper de l'environnement, il invoqua une créature de feu issue des ténèbres.

Si le feu l'avait fait reculer, peut-être que cela l'aidera à vaincre cette créature ou au moins à la repousser.

Tant qu'elle serait là, il serait impossible de soigner les élèves.

Le mieux serait de la vaincre.

Simplement cela s'avérait plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Une créature féminine enveloppée de flammes fit son apparition : c'était un élémental du feu.

Les élémentaux étaient des créatures issues soit de l'air, soit de l'eau, soit de la terre, soit de l'espace, soit du feu.

C'était les maîtres de l'élément dans lequel ils étaient faits.

Ils vivaient dans des dimensions parallèles à la terre ou à celle des sorciers.

Il fallait une grande puissance pour les invoquer.

Non seulement la créature devait entendre l'appel qui provenait d'un endroit à des milliers de kilomètres de là, mais aussi le magicien devait lui imposer sa volonté.

Fortement instables et destructeurs, les élémentaux faisaient partie de la magie noire.

Leur puissance était dévastatrice.

Epuisé par le sort qu'il venait de faire, Severus ordonna à la créature de vaincre le monstre qu'il avait en fasse de lui.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Ce sort demandait une grande énergie physique et psychique.

C'était l'un des plus puissants qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Mais au vu de la puissance de son adversaire, cela ne serait pas de trop.

Sirius hurla de douleur alors que les flammes qu'il avait lui-même créé lui brûlaient les pieds.

A moitié assommé et empoisonné par les piqûres des serpents, il se sentait partir.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Aussitôt, il se débarrassa des quelques serpents encore accrochés à sa botte.

Puis, il s'extirpa des flammes qui commençaient seulement à baisser.

Il se lança un sort de soin pour lutter contre le venin.

A moitié en claudiquant, il repartit vers les appartements de Poutsouffle.

Il devait rejoindre Severus.

Plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait sur son chemin.

Il put entrer librement dans la chambre de ses élèves.

Comme il s'y attendait, les élèves étaient étendus, soignés par Severus avec les moyens du bord.

Il sursauta quand il vit le monstre se battre contre un élémentaire du feu.

Severus était assis au centre d'un cercle.

Ses traits étaient tirés.

Ce sort demandait une énergie formidable.

En contrepartie, il savait que les créatures conjurés étaient parmi les plus fortes, pour celui qui connaissait la magie noire.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de celui qu'il aimait, il en avait pris conscience.

Ou plutôt, il avait cessé de nier l'évidence, dirait plutôt Remus, son ami de toujours.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Severus n'était pas un homme à avoir peur.

Cependant, Sirius le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il lui cache ses sentiments.

Il savait qu'il avait peur ou plutôt son instinct le lui disait.

Il l'enlaça pour le prévenir qu'il était revenu.

Il n'était plus seul.

Severus appuya sa main sur son bras alors que l'animagus l'enlaçait avec douceur.

« Sirius… Tu es revenu ?? » interrogea l'homme en noir.

« Oui… Sevy… » souffla ce dernier à l'oreille de son ami. « Je n'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt… Comment puis-je t'aider ? »

« Pour le monstre, je l'ignore… J'arrive à le contenir grâce à mon sort le plus puissant… Mais je doute d'y arriver longtemps. Mon élémentaire ne fait pas le poids…. »

« Ecoute, essaye de le contenir le plus longtemps possible. Avec Poppy, nous allons éloigner les élèves. Si nous les savons en sûreté, nous pourrons nous battre plus sereinement… » proposa avec une grande gentillesse l'ancien prisonnier qui savait son collègue se sentir responsable de tous ses élèves, quelle que soit leur maison.

« Je te remercie… Cela me soulagera de les voir ailleurs que dans cette pièce. »

« Poppy arrive. Nous avons fait prévenir Albus, qui viendra avec les gardiens des cerbères et les autres professeurs… Tu n'es plus seul… »

Rogue hocha la tête.

Sirius commença à rassembler les élèves.

Poppy surgit quelques secondes après.

Elle poussa un cri de terreur.

Elle semblait bien plus inquiète par l'état de ses élèves que par la présence d'un monstre d'on elle n'avait jamais entendu l'existence pourtant à quelques pas d'elle.

« Poppy ! » dit Sirius. « Il faut s'occuper de transporter les élèves en masse à l'infirmerie. Je vais créer un portail qui mènera à votre infirmerie. Il faudrait que vous y retourniez pour l'activer. Une fois cela fait, je vous enverrai les élèves par groupe de cinq. Essayez de trouver de l'aide afin de vous aider à tous les soigner. Avec Severus, nous allons essayer de contenir ce monstre. Tous les renforts ne seront pas de trop. »

L'infirmière approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

Le plan de Black lui semblait le plus judicieux.

De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas d'autres à sa disposition.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide dans la bataille.

Ses compétences à elle concernaient les soins, réparer des fractures, recoudre, panser…

Elle préférait aider là où elle se savait utile.

Et visiblement, les élèves avaient grand besoin de soin.

Elle fut quelque peu intriguée par le fait que l'animagus utilise le prénom de Rogue lors de la conversation mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle aurait bien le temps de lui poser la question plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il y avait bien plus urgent que sa curiosité.

Mais elle ne manquerait pas de poser la question à l'occasion…

« J'y vais ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Elle commença à partir.

Puis elle se retourna pour lancer un dernier encouragement ou avertissement.

« Faites attention à vous !! Et ne jouez surtout pas les héros ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous soigner ! »

Elle partit en courant alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres des deux hommes.

Le combat continuait à faire rage autour d'eux.

Severus avait lancé un sort de protection autour de lui et des élèves.

La précaution s'était plus d'une fois avérée utile.

La créature s'était jetée plusieurs dessus dans l'espoir de le briser, ce qu'il avait presque réussi à faire.

Sirius vit les nombreuses fissures que le dôme de protection avait.

Il lança une nouvelle barrière pour remplacer celle qui n'allait pas tarder à cesser.

Severus avait déjà bien assez faire à combattre cette chose grâce à l'élémentaire qui s'épuisait.

Bientôt, il regagnerait son plan car la créature avait nettement le dessus.

Malgré les efforts de Rogue qui lançaient sorts sur sorts et qui permettait à son invocation de se régénérer, la créature se battait comme un démon.

Ses sorts étaient puissants.

L'animagus frissonna.

Lui aussi avait peur, il se sentait incapable.

Il se ressaisit.

Il serra les poings.

Non !

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre !

Il avait des devoirs envers ses élèves !

Il devait les sauver à tout prix !!

Et puis, il y avait Severus…

Il se battait…

Même s'il savait que ses efforts ne permettraient que de gagner du temps.

Sirius s'était juré de protéger le maître des potions.

Il le ferait envers et contre tout.

Sirius commença à se concentrer et lança son sort.

« Portloin ! » fit-il en agitant sa baguette devant la cheminée.

Aussitôt une lumière bleutée sortit de la cheminée et format comme une porte floue.

Le portail d'entrée marchait.

« Poppy ! » appela t-il espérant que sa voir parviennent à la cheminée de l'infirmerie qui serait l'arrivée de ce portail de passage d'un endroit à l'autre.

« Je suis là Sirius ! Le sort est activé. J'ai réussi à trouver deux professeurs pour m'aider. »

« C'est parfait Poppy, je vous envoie un objet pour tester le portail. »

Il prit le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, à savoir le cartable d'un étudiant et l'envoya par la cheminée.

Il entendit un petit aie.

Poppy avait dû le recevoir sur la figure.

Il se gratta la tête gêné.

« Quel maladroit vous faites ! Sirius » cria l'infirmière quelque peu en colère.

« Je suis désolé Poppy. » s'excusa pitoyablement l'animagus. « Cela veut au moins dire que cela marche… Etes-vous prête ? »

« Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Nous sommes là pour réceptionner. »

L'animagus commença à prendre les élèves les plus blessés, c'était eux qui devaient recevoir des soins en premier.

A l'aide de sorts, il les envoyait à la queue le leu par le portail.

Il en avait déjà envoyé une dizaine quand le bouclier de Severus se fissura.

La créature poussa un cri de rage et balançant l'élémentaire par la fenêtre, elle commença à attaquer la barrière en jetant tout son poids dessus.

Le bruit était horrible.

« Sirius ! » fit d'un ton impérieux Severus. « Le bouclier ne tiendra pas longtemps et l'élémentaire est à bout de force. Il faut que tu évacues les élèves en vitesse ! »

« Compris ! Tiens bon Severus ! » l'encouragea Sirius.

« Je ferais du mieux que je peux… » répondit le maître des potions en ce concentrant pour faire appel à ses dernières forces.

Son visage avait pris une teinte de gris à cause de la fatigue qui s'accumulait.

Les sorts demandaient une énergie physique non négligeable et plus un sort était puissant, plus il absorbait les ressources du corps humain.

Severus avait l'impression d'avoir vieillir de dix ans.

Il sentait l'existence de muscles qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés mais qu'il ne pouvait ignorer tant ils lui faisaient mal…

Sa respiration était hachée et haletante.

Il avait envie de prendre un bon bain et de dormir.

Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts alors que la créature frappait le dôme de Sirius avec sa queue qui s'était hérissée de pointes pour le coup.

Sirius accéléra le rythme et envoya les élèves de plus en plus vite par la cheminée.

A chaque fois qu'un élève passait le portail, la créature rugissait et redoublait de coups.

Le Maître des potions et l'animagus auraient juré qu'elle était en colère.

Sirius essayait de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à accélérer le mouvement mais il avait bien du mal à occulter la sensation de peur qui s'était emparé de tout son être.

Il avait presque fini de passer les élèves par la cheminée quand le dôme se fracassa dans un grand bruit les faisant hurler de rage pour n'avoir pas fini à temps et aussi de peur : ils ne savaient comment lutter cette furie.

Rogue rappela l'élémentaire qui se plaça entre eux, Sirius pu encore envoyer deux élèves mais l'invocation ne fit pas long feu face au déchaînement de leur adversaire qui lui brisa le cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un fétu de paille.

Aussitôt, Sirius se plaça aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils allaient devoir lutter pour leur survie.

Et cela ne serait pas une mince affaire.

A SUIVRE… 


	35. Une bataille Apocalyptique

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji.

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !!

PS : Je suis désolée d'être si longue… Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent mais le temps.

Chapitre 35 : Une bataille Apocalyptique 

Russard n'avait pas trouvé Albus Dumbledore dans ses appartements.

Jugeant la situation pas aussi grave que lui avait dit ce Sirius Black, il s'apprêtait à repartir faire sa ronde quand le maître de Pouldard surgit devant lui avec quelques cerbères.

Miss Teigne, sa chatte, feula et eut le poil hérissée.

Sa brave bête n'aimait pas ces étrangers.

Comme Russard la comprenait !

Ces êtres étaient affreux à voir avec leur peau bleue nuit et leurs petites cornes sur la tête.

Ils devaient avoir le cœur aussi noir que leur apparence.

Pour une raison inconnue de lui, le vieux magicien leur faisait confiance.

Il soupçonnait depuis longtemps sa folie.

Il protégeait trop de personnes qui vivaient en dehors des limites : Hagrid, le semi-géant ; Sirius Black, le meurtrier et l'évadé d'Azkaban ; ces êtres terrifiants et bien d'autres encore…

Russard se demandait parfois si ces personnes n'avaient pas fait un lavage de cerveau à l'estimé magicien car franchement, il était bien trop gentil et serviable !

« Oui Russard ? » fit Albus en interrompant les sombres pensées du concierge de l'école de magie. « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

L'homme tripota ses mains nerveusement.

Ses cheveux filasses et sales pendaient sur son sombre visage.

Russard n'avait jamais eu un air engageant mais à la lueur des bougies, il paraissait sinistre et renfrogné.

Albus comprenait que les élèves n'osent pas l'approcher. Très certainement, ils le redoutaient et il les comprenait.

Néanmoins, il faisait du bon boulot.

« C'est à dire que monsieur… » commença t-il en bégayant.

La proximité le rendait nerveux et il se tenait sur ses gardes.

Pourquoi avait-il écouté Black ?

Madame Pomfresh le lui avait demandé, elle aussi sinon, jamais il ne serait venu voir le directeur de l'établissement, son supérieur.

Albus l'observa patiemment.

Les cerbères le regardaient avec attention même s'il était impossible de déchiffrer l'expression de leurs yeux dorés et immobiles comme ceux d'un serpent.

Il allait parler quand il observa un changement chez les cerbères.

Leurs courtes oreilles pointues se dressèrent comme à l'affût.

Leur nez se retroussa et ils humèrent l'air comme un chien respire un bon repas.

Leurs yeux se plissèrent.

Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée.

Russard ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu beaucoup de choses sur les gardiens des cerbères à la peau bleue nuit.

Il lui semblait cependant avoir entendu dire par Hagrid – mais quel crédit accorder à cet homme ? – que ces créatures intelligentes avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

Il avait dit autre chose à propos des pouvoirs conférés par les cornes qu'ils avaient sur la tête et qui leur permettait d'utiliser certains pouvoirs magiques.

Ceci lui avait parut tellement absurde qu'il n'avait pas fini d'écouter et qu'il s'était éloigné.

Comme il le regrettait maintenant !

« Du sang… » dit l'un de ces horribles monstres bleus – comment Dumbeldore pouvait-il passer du temps en leur compagnie ? – « Cela sent le sang… »

La voix rauque semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

« Russard, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes venus ! » le pressa le vieil homme. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Le concierge semblait perdu.

Pourquoi un tel empressement si soudain ?

« Russard ! » gronda Albus alors que dehors les cerbères commencèrent à hurler à la mort.

Les gardiens se regardèrent.

Que se passait-il ?

Les évènements devaient être graves pour que les chiens à trois têtes hurlent ainsi !

Russard décida de se jeter à l'eau.

Jamais il n'avait vu une telle inquiétude se refléter dans les yeux du magicien.

« Professeur, j'ai rencontré Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Black dans les couloirs de Pouldard… » commença l'homme nerveux.

Le magicien se tourna vers lui, le fixant et l'écoutant avec une grande attention.

« Oui. Où allait-il ? Que vous ont-ils dit ? » demanda Albus.

« Ils courraient dans le couloir. » dit le concierge avec un signe de réprobation nette. « Quelque part près du quartier des élèves de Poutsouffle. Ils m'ont demande d'aller vous prévenir. »

« De me prévenir ? » demanda l'homme avec inquiétude. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous dit exactement, Russard ? »

« Ils m'ont dit de vous avertir qu'il y avait un grand danger qui régnait dans l'école et qu'il fallait agir… » déballa en vitesse Russard.

Dumbeldore fixa les gardiens qui hochèrent la tête.

Ils partirent tous sauf l'un d'entre eux qui resta aux côtés du vieil homme.

« Ainsi, l'heure est grave. » conclu t-il sombrement.

Sa voix d'outre tombe fit frissonner le concierge qui ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et d'inquiétant ici.

« Russard, allez réveiller tous les professeurs, je veux les voir immédiatement dans mon bureau ! » ordonna Albus d'une voix blanche mais ferme.

Le concierge détalla en courant alors que l'homme s'effondrait sur son siège.

Les évènements étaient graves.

Il fallait agir même s'il ignorait que faire.

**Pouldard – Chambre des Poufsouffle**

L'énorme bête les regardait d'un air mauvais.

Sa bave verte dégoulinait en laissant des trous sur le plancher comme sur le tissu.

A cette allure, il faudrait tout refaire dans cette chambre.

Tous les meubles avaient été réduits en fétus comme s'il en s'était agi que de paille ou de brins d'herbe.

Severus et Sirius avaient compris que cette créature intelligente leur donnerait bien du fil à retordre.

Le bouclier était tombé, brisé comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'utilité.

La force de ce monstre était incroyable !

Comment faire pour le contrer ?

Sirius se plaça devant Severus qui s'était laissé tomber à terre, épuisé.

L'animagus lança un sort qui rebondit sur la créature.

L'attaque eut autant d'effet que la piqûre d'un moustique.

Black ne fuirait pas.

Pour ça, non !

Il attirait la honte sur sa famille s'il agissait de la sorte.

De plus, un Gryffondor ne fuyait et ne reculait jamais devant le danger !

Il y avait les élèves à protéger…

Harry comptait sur lui, il était son parrain, une sorte de second père pour lui…

Et puis, il y avait Severus.

Hors de question de l'abandonner à une mort certaine !

Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La créature siffla et ouvrit sa mâchoire d'où s'échappât une odeur nauséabonde et écœurante.

Sirius savait que la mort l'attendait très certainement s'il ne réagissait pas.

Ses mains tremblaient et il sentait la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage.

Il avait peur et il le savait.

Son corps lui faisait ressentir son impuissance.

Son ventre noué lui rappelait sa sourde angoisse.

Il repensa à ses jours à la prison d'Azkaban.

Il avait failli devenir fou à cause des Détraqueurs.

Albus et certains magiciens lui avaient donné une chance, il fallait qu'il se montre digne se leur confiance.

Il n'y avait plus que lui pour lutter.

Il savait que Severus était épuisé.

Son tatouage devait le lancer terriblement et l'empêcher d'agir comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Le maître des potions avait vaillamment lutté.

C'était maintenant à son tour !

Il s'était promis de le protéger, il lui avait fait tant de mal.

Le moment était venu de réparer ses tords !

Sirius se redressa, la créature les observait en tournant autour de d'eux mais ne les avait pas attaqué.

Il lança à nouveau un sort de protection autour de Severus, il fallait qu'il se repose.

Il se transforma aussitôt en chien et attaquant la bête par derrière pour lui mordre la queue.

Padfoot venait de planter violemment sa mâchoire sur le monstre.

Celui-ci réagit par un hurlement de douleur.

Il essaye de se tourner mais le chien de maintenait hors de sa vision sans cesser une seconde de mordre.

Il déchiquetait la chair du monstre avec ses canines.

La gueule pleine de sang, il ressentait aussi la douleur du poison que contenait le corps de son adversaire.

Tout chien qu'il était devenu, il savait qu'il devait résister à la douleur.

Cette chose était néfaste et maléfique.

Sous sa forme de chien, il ignorait la peur et le danger.

Il avait confiance en ses capacités et agissait.

Il mordait et attaquait.

La créature grognait et hurlait de douleur.

Elle essayait d'attraper cette petite créature qui lui faisait tant de mal mais elle ne cessait de bouger et il ne pouvait rien faire ! !

Le maître des potions avait avalé une potion de guérissions et une autre de récupération.

Leurs effets ne seraient que temporaires mais c'était mieux que rien.

Il observait Sirius sous sa forme de chien qui ne cessait d'attaquer l'arrière de la créature et de lui infliger de rudes coups sans que celle-ci puisse répliquer.

Snape admira le courage de son collègue.

Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux !

Il était encore trop faible pour agir.

Il gardait ses forces car il savait que tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il agisse.

Soudain, la créature commença à attaquer Severus.

Étant dans l'incapacité de se débarrasser pour l'instant de cette encombrante créature, il décida de reporter son attention sur l'homme à terre, visiblement épuisé.

Une fois ce puissant adversaire éliminé, il pourrait s'occuper du chien !

Le monstre se rua sur Severus stupéfait.

Le bouclier de Sirius tient bon pour cette fois.

Snape savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il maudit sa faiblesse.

Incapable de se lever pour l'instant, il ressaisit sa baguette et se tint prêt.

Alors que le monstre attaquait à nouveau, Padfoot s'interposa entre le maître des potions et le monstre géant.

Elle essaya de le chasse de ses puissantes pattes velues mais ne rencontra que le vide.

Le chien fit un écart et en profita pour grimper le long de son épaule pour mordre le cou.

La créature hurla de douleur.

Un hurlement se fit distinctement entendre dans tout le château.

Albus avait réuni les professeurs dans son bureau.

Seuls manquaient à l'appel le professeur de transformation et le chef des Gryffondors, Minerva Mac Gonagall ; l'infirmière Pomfresh ; le professeur des potions, Severus Snape ; Cécilia Grant, le professeur des arts divinatoires et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius Black.

Dumbeldore se doutait qu'ils devaient déjà être sur les lieux.

C'était son rôle à lui de tout organiser et de superviser avant de joindre les lieux de la bataille et d'en découdre.

Le cri fit sursauter les dits professeurs, Albus et le gardien se contentèrent de se regarder.

Le vieux magicien à la longue barbe blanche se leva.

« L'heure est grave mes amis. Pouldard doit faire face à un péril sans nul autre pareil. Je vais vous demander votre aide… » déclara t-il.

Il assigna les rôles. Il chargea la plupart des professeurs de surveiller chacun des trois maisons qu'il savait pour l'instant épargnées : Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Il fallait interdire à tout élève de sortir des appartements tant que le calme ne serait pas revenu et le monstre chassé, voire tué.

Il fallait aussi que les professeurs se tiennent prêts à évacuer les autres élèves si jamais tout cela tournait à la catastrophe.

Albus espérait qu'on n'en viendrait pas là.

Les professeurs et lui seraient en contact permanent grâce à un sort.

Ils pourraient communiquer en temps réel et ainsi agir de façon plus efficace.

Une fois les instructions données, ils partirent assurer la défense des élèves.

Albus se leva.

Il allait voir ce qui se passait.

Il savait grâce aux gardiens que le quartier avoisinant Poutsouffle était rempli de cette substance verte et corrosive.

Les couloirs étaient presque impraticables.

Les gardiens l'avaient rassuré en affirmant que les élèves de la maison étaient tous à l'infirmerie.

Ils étaient en mauvais état mais au moins ils étaient sains et saufs !

Minerva, Cécilia, Severus et Sirius devaient lutter coude à coude contre le monstre.

Vu le hurlement inhumain, la bataille faisait rage et ils semblaient se débrouiller.

Les dehors de Pouldard étaient calmes, les cerbères n'avaient rien remarqué à l'extérieur.

Le monstre était à l'intérieur et c'était de là d'où il venait.

C'est cette dernière révélation qui inquiéta le plus le vieux professeur.

Comment était-il rentr ?

Dumbledore savait qu'il existait de nombreux passages secrets menant au château de Pouldard.

Les Maraudeurs avaient tenté d'ailleurs d'en établir une carte.

Cependant, il y avait fait mettre des gardiens aux alentours afin de surveiller les portes d'entrée comme celle de sortie.

Même une fourmi aurait eu du mal à y passer.

Bien sûr, ils pouvaient s'être trompés et avoir laisser passer quelqu'un.

Il savait le flair des cerbères infaillibles.

De plus, la créature devait être impressionnante, vu les quelques traces qu'elle avait laissées lors de ses précédentes visites : sang, bave verte corrosive, morsures et griffures…

Le vieux magicien à la longue barbe blanche avait du mal à imaginer que ce monstre qui semait la terreur à Pouldard ait pu s'introduire sans qu'aucun des gardiens ne la voient et sans que l'un des cerbères la sente.

Il ne restait plus qu'une possibilit

Jamais le vieux magicien ne l'avait imaginé.

Il n'y avait pas pensé.

Il avait toujours imaginé que cette chose venait de l'extérieur à la recherche de proies pour les dévorer dans la solitude de la forêt.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas !

La situation était d'autant plus préoccupante !

La créature était grande : les éraflures au plafond attestaient de sa taille.

Albus avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle se terrait caché dans un endroit à l'intérieur du château.

Quelqu'un aurait forcément fini par la remarquer.

Etait-ce une expérience d'un professeur ou bien d'un élève ?

Au vu de la gravité des évènements, il imaginait mal cette cause.

Il ne savait pas ce que c'était ni comment cette chose était venu ici.

Cependant, il était persuadé d'une chose : c'était son devoir de la chasser de cet endroit à tout jamais.

Dumbledore se leva, résolu et partit en direction des appartements des Poutsouffle à grandes enjambées, avec à ses côtés, l'un des gardiens.

Mac Gonagall et les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'origine de ce cri.

Ils approchaient de la chambre des Poutsouffle en prenant l'un des escaliers mobiles de Pouldard.

Les fantômes semblaient avoir déserté cette partie du château.

En règle générale, les élèves les voyaient tous les jours et tout le temps à Pouldard sauf pendant les cours.

Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et aucun esprit.

Qui pouvait bien avoir cri ?

Ils remarquèrent aussi que la plupart des personnages qui habitaient à l'intérieur de tableaux semblaient les avoir déserté et être parti on ne savait où.

Harry montra l'une des toiles à ses compagnons présents.

Celle-ci avait été attaquée par une étrange substance verte que Minerva reconnut tout de suite comme appartenant à la créature qui faisait régner la terreur à Pouldard.

Ainsi, elle devait être proche car la substance corrosive n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher.

« Que personne ne touche à cette toile ! » ordonna la vieille femme d'un ton autoritaire.

Devant l'air surpris, angoissé et interrogateur de ses élèves, elle décida de leur donner des informations.

Elles leur seraient utiles.

De plus, ils étaient suffisamment impliqués, bien qu'à son grand regret, dans cette effroyable histoire.

« Dans ce château, à Pouldard même… » commença t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. « Il y a une chose dont nous ignorons tout qui sème la terreur et la destruction. »

Elle montra la substance verte.

« D'après Severus, cette chose verte est sa bave. Elle fait énormément de dégâts et il ne faut pas la toucher car cela vous brûlerait… »

Le jeune Potter tourna ses yeux émeraude vers son professeur.

« Qui a crié dans ce cas l ? » interrogea t-il.

Ginny, Hermione, Neville et Ron hochèrent la tête voulant en savoir plus.

Draco observait les environs essayant d'en savoir plus.

Il comprenait les réticences de son professeur à leur expliquer que cette chose se trouvait ici et qu'ils avaient été dans l'incapacité de la tuer ou de la faire fuir.

Tout Malefoy qu'il était et malgré ses connaissances de la magie noire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'un sort procurant ses effets ni d'une telle créature.

« Il s'agit sûrement du portrait. » répondit leur professeur. « Elle a disparu et la toile continue lentement à la consommer. La douleur a dû être terrible. »

En effet, le tableau, qui d'après ce qu'il en restait devait représenter un champ de coquelicot, continuait lentement à se désagréger.

Son habitant avait fui les lieux.

« Ainsi, cette chose est ici madame ? » demanda Hermione.

« J'en ai bien peur. » avoua le professeur entre deux souffles. « Je ne serais que vous recommander la plus grande prudence. Inutile de vous mesurer à un adversaire plus fort que vous. Vous serez des poids plus qu'autre chose, compris ? » termina t-elle sèchement trahissant ainsi son inquiétude.

Tous les élèves rassemblés donnèrent leur parole en hochant la tête.

« Continuons, alors. » proposa la femme.

Ils repartirent.

Plus ils avançaient, plus leur inquiétude grandissait : les couloirs étaient désertés de toute vie, les meubles, tapisseries et tableaux avaient été sans aucune exception détruit.

L'impression de mort et de terreur dominait la scène.

Les jeunes adolescents se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, cherchant réconfort dans cette proximité.

Ils avaient peur.

Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, ce qu'il voyait les effrayait plus que tout.

Qui semait ce carnage ? Dans quel but ?

Même Harry qui avait déjà eu à faire avec Voldemort ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un tel spectacle.

Pourtant il sentait bien que le mage noir était bien derrière tout cela.

Il devait tirer les ficelles quelque part derrière afin de prendre d'assaut le château, bastion de Dumbledore qui luttait ardemment contre ses activités.

Harry était sûr que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom était derrière ces agissements.

Tapis dans l'ombre, il manipulait les gens afin d'arriver à ses buts.

Il ne pouvait pas agir en personne car son enveloppe charnelle avait été détruite quand il avait lancé ce fameux sort à Harry, sort qui lui avait valu le surnom de « Celui qui a survécu ».

Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice, témoin de ces tragiques évènements, savait que tant que l'un d'entre eux vivrait, ils se battraient sans cesse.

Voldemort n'aurait de cesse de le poursuivre pour le tuer.

Il considérait Harry comme une insulte personnelle à son pouvoir.

Il savait aussi que Dumbledore ferait tout pour le protéger.

Si jamais, le seigneur noir venait à réduire le château à un tas de cendre, il aurait déjà bien avancé.

Le ministère de la magie refusait de croire aux menaces du sorcier et tenait son retour pour folies et divagations d'un vieux magicien.

Harry savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien.

Le Seigneur Noir n'attendait que le moment de revivre pour commencer son règne.

Il utilisait des moyens détournés pour arriver à ses fins.

Le jeune Potter était sûr que cela était son œuvre.

« Madame Mac Gonagall » commença le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude. « Je suis sûr que Voldemort est d'une façon ou l'autre derrière ces évènements. »

Le nom du puissant ennemi fit dresser l'échine des adolescents comme de la vieille femme.

« C'est possible Harry. » concéda t-elle.

Ils continuèrent à avancer prudemment.

Ils finirent par apercevoir les pans de mur, ainsi que le plafond et le sol brûlés.

Il y avait des restes carbonisés.

Minerva leva son bras à l'horizontal, empêchant les adolescents de s'approcher.

Elle s'agenouilla et toucha du bout de sa baguette les restes carbonisés.

Elle reconnut tant bien que mal des serpents.

« Ce sont des serpents, ils sont morts. Je connais le sort qui a été utilisé pour faire ceci. C'est un sorcier qui a fait ça. Je pense que ces serpents devaient accompagner la dite créature.

Morts de peur, les élèves se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

Tout cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Ils approchaient des appartements de Poutsouffle d'où s'échappaient des bruits.

Que se passait-il ?

Leur curiosité à tous fut plus forte que la peur.

Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour reculer.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils avancèrent de concert.

Sirius luttait contre la créature, cette dernière le dominait légèrement mais le sorcier refusait d'abandonner.

Chose étonnante, elle ne faisait pas de mal à l'animagus.

Severus avait remarqué que les attaques de la dite créature étaient très puissantes.

Si elle avait employé tout son potentiel, ils auraient vraiment été en très mauvaise position.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette créature ne voulait pas faire de mal à Black.

Tuer les élèves et les professeurs ne la gênaient pas mais faire souffrir l'ancien prisonnier oui.

Sirius l'avait remarqué.

Il profitait de cette faiblesse pour empêcher le monstre d'attaquer son collègue à terre.

Le vent soufflait dans les fenêtres brisées.

Les tentures et les draps volaient à travers la pièce.

Severus admirait la détermination de son collègue.

Il commençait à regagner ses forces.

Encore un peu et ils pourraient lutter ensemble et vaincre ce monstre.

Le monstre lança un sort que Sirius bloqua par un autre.

L'animagus donnait lui aussi des signes de fatigue.

Il n'avait pas eu un moment de répit.

Le combat semblait avoir duré des heures.

Au moins, les élèves étaient en sécurité.

C'était une bonne chose.

Le monstre avait lui aussi du mal à se mouvoir.

Padfoot avait fait des dégâts : la queue était meurtrie et en sang.

L'épaule gauche n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes.

Le monstre attaqua à nouveau.

Minerva et les élèves arrivèrent dans les appartements de Poutsouffle.

Ce qui les attendait était la concrétisation de leurs peurs et de leurs angoisses les plus secrètes.

Les appartements, semblables à ceux des Gryffondors et des Serpentards, avaient été dévastés.

On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée et avait tout saccagée.

Des traces de sang étaient disséminées ça et là.

Minerva poussa un cri étouffé de terreur.

Il n'y avait plus un seul élève.

Où étaient-ils tous ?

Que s'était-il pass ?

Par Merlin, elle espérait qu'ils étaient vivants sinon elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire mais cette chose allait souffrir, cela était certain !!

D'ailleurs, la créature se tenait au centre de la pièce.

Gigantesque et menaçante, elle se tenait dressée sur ses pattes.

Elle avait une queue ensanglantée et des griffes d'une taille impressionnante.

De la bave coulait de sa gueule, elle ne semblait pas souffrir de cette matière corrosive qu'elle créait.

Severus était assis livide, la baguette à la main dans ses robes noires.

Epuisé, il observait le combat.

Minerva le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il rassemblait ses dernières forces pour continuer à se battre malgré sa fatigue physique et morale.

Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à abandonner si facilement.

S'il était à terre, c'est que la bataille avait dû être ardue.

Sirius se tenait debout.

Son dos avec ses longs cheveux noirs était visible.

Sa baguette à la main, il avait crée un dôme de protection alors que le monstre crachait une boule de feu des plus agressive.

Harry Potter, qui était le filleul de Sirius Black, frémit.

Son parrain était seul face à cette chose.

Sa fatigue était aussi évidente.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Sirius !! Fais attention ! » cria le jeune Harry afin d'encourager celui qui était comme un père pour lui.

L'animagus détourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et aperçut son filleul.

Que faisait-il ici ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte du danger ?

« Harry ! Fuis avec les autres ! C'est trop dangereux ici !! » ordonna le professeur affolé.

Il ne pourrait jamais protéger tant de personnes !!

Le monstre semblait aussi avoir constaté la présence des autres personnes, c'était de la viande fraîche pour lui.

Il tourna la tête vers eux pour les regarder.

« Fuyez ! » ordonna Severus qui craignait le pire.

Sirius lança un sort que la créature ignora.

Elle s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants qui étaient morts de terreur et qui se trouvaient ainsi dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Sirius agita à nouveau sa baguette, le monstre lui donna un coup qui l'envoya rouler sur les côtés.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama Harry alors que Severus se levait difficilement.

« Potter ! Ne faites pas de bêtises et allez-vous-en ! » exigea le professeur des potions d'un ton sec et froid.

Le jeune adolescent ignore son professeur détesté et se précipitait auprès de son parrain.

Très inquiet pour celui qu'il aimait tant et le seul membre de sa vrai famille à ses yeux, il n'avait cure de ce qu'on lui disait.

Alors qu'il traversait la pièce, la créature le vit et leva la patte afin de saisir cet intrus.

A SUIVRE… 


	36. Et le sang coula… à flot…

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji (allusions).

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !!

PS : Je suis désolée d'être si longue… Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent mais le temps.

NDA : Julius, le chef des cerbères, et les créatures bleues / les gardiens m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 36 : Et le sang coula… à flot… 

**Poudlard – Chambre des Poufsouffle**

Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Neville s'étaient embarqués dans une aventure dangereuse. Leur curiosité avait été plus forte que tout.

Ils avaient voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leur école même si leurs professeurs avaient tout faits pour les tenir à l'écart des graves événements.

Ainsi, avec leur professeur de transformation, la vieille sorcière Minerva Mac Gonagall, ils avaient continué leur route malgré l'oppressante atmosphère qui avait empli l'école.

Que se passait-il ?

Harry se demandait pourquoi il fallait qu'à chaque fois, il lui arrive de pareils événements.

Il aurait parfois tant aimé être un garçon ordinaire que rien ne différencierait des autres.

Mais sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair faite par Voldemort – il était l'un des rares à avoir le courage de prononcer ce nom tant hait et craint- l'avait rendu tristement célèbre à son insu.

Par ce combat qui avait eu lieu alors qu'il était encore dans les langes le liait ce puissant magicien.

Ils étaient ennemis et tôt ou tard, ils s'affronteraient…

C'était un tel destin qu'il devait porter sur ses épaules, un lourd fardeau dont il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser à tout jamais.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le souhaitait ?

Cela devait certainement dire ça d'être adulte.

Sirius lui savait souvent répété que la vie était faite de choix et qu'il fallait assumer ce qu'on avait fait, quand bien même cela était horrible.

Etre un adulte voulait dire être en accord avec ses actions et ses convictions mais aussi assumer les conséquences de ses actes…

Il avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait dans son école, là où il avait connu tant d'aventures en compagnie de ses très chers amis Ron et Hermione.

Et voilà maintenant, il se trouvait face à sa décision.

Complètement tétanisé par la peur, il se sentait aussi impuissant qu'une mouche prise dans un bocal ou bien qu'un renard pris dans un piège.

Ce monstre le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunâtres avec une fente verte au milieu.

Ce regard lui paralysait tous les membres, il se sentait écartelé et épinglé au mur, tel un papillon dans une collection.

Sirius était blessé, du sang tombait de son bras et il était à moitié debout car l'une de ses jambes continuait à perdre du sang.

Son souffle haletant et la sueur sur son visage montraient son extrême fatigue.

Malgré tout ça, Harry ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui, il continuait à se déchaîner et à se battre malgré tout !

« Harry !! Fuis ! » cria encore une fois l'animagus.

« Minerva, ils nous gênent ! » cria Severus en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants. « Partez ! Si vous restez ici, nous serons obligés de vous protéger et nous ne tiendront pas longtemps !! PARTEZ !! »

Le maître des potions hurlait.

La créature attaqua et d'un coup de queue, elle toucha la porte des appartements de Poufsouffle.

Ceci provoqua un éboulis.

Minerva poussa les enfants contre elle et contre le mur le plus proche.

La pierre tomba et la porte de bois ne fut plus que débris.

Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait été possible de rentrer dans la pièce, l'éboulis rendait la pièce difficile d'accès.

Quelques pierres tombèrent sur le groupe.

Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron et le professeur Minerva furent alors isolés de la scène centrale.

En effet, un pan de mur plus gros s'écroula à côté d'eux et ils durent battre en retraite très rapidement sous peine de mourir sous les décombres.

Isolés du monstre, Mac Gonagall reprit très rapidement ses esprits.

Mine de rien, elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait soulagée.

Après avoir vu cette effroyable créature, elle avait compris une chose.

Elle n'était pas de taille à l'affronter.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Maintenant qu'elle savait et qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qui terrorisait les élèves ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard, elle se devait d'informer les autres.

« Les enfants, écoutez-moi bien. » demanda t-elle. « Ne pénétrez dans cette pièce sous aucun prétexte, personne n'est assez fort pour vaincre cette chose. C'est compris ? »

Elle fit hocher la tête à tous les adolescents.

« Il faut que vous alliez vous mettre en sécurité. Je refuse qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, vous m'entendez ? Notre seule chance d'aider vos professeurs et votre ami, Harry, prisonniers de cette pièce, est pour l'instant de réunir le maximum de puissants magiciens. Vous comprenez ? »

« Mais et Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser ici ! ! » s'exclama Ginny, inquiète pour son petit ami.

La vieille femme s'appuya sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, Ginny. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Je le suis aussi, et au moins autant que toi. J'aimerais l'aider tout autant que toi mais je me sais impuissante. »

A ces mots elle soupira.

Minerva avait des compétences de transformation, elle pouvait être un objet, un animal ou bien une autre personne. Elle pouvait aussi transformer un trombone en une trompette ou bien un canapé lit pour quelques temps. Cependant, au niveau sort d'attaque et de défense, elle se savait limité.

Vu la taille et la puissance de cette créature, elle savait qu'elle serait plus un poids pour Severus qu'autre chose.

« Ginny, n'oublie pas une chose… » ajouta la vieille femme. « Dans cette pièce, il y a votre professeur des potions, il ne permettra jamais qu'il arrive du mal à l'un de ses élèves, même si c'est un Gryffondor. Et il peut aussi compter sur l'aide de Sirius, son parrain. »

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Malgré la folle inquiétude qui l'étreignait et malgré sa folle envie d'aller dans cette pièce aider Harry, elle ne pouvait rien, elle non plus.

« Comment pouvons-nous vous aider, Madame ? » demanda Draco.

« Il a raison. » ajouta Ron en serrant ses poings. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son ami. Hermione et Neville l'approuvèrent. « Nous ne pouvons pas aider Harry par nous même mais il faut le secourir. Nous vous promettons de ne pas aller dans cette pièce. En échange, indiquez-nous ce que nous pouvons faire. »

« Si je le savais, mes enfants, je vous le dirais… » soupira Minerva.

« Je vais vous le dire ma chère Minerva. » fit une voix que tous les protagonistes reconnurent : il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Albus ! » fit Mac Gonagall, soulagée et presque joyeuse. « Comme je suis contente de vous voir ici ! Nous avons entraperçu ce monstre ! Il est encore plus effroyable que tout ce que nous avions imaginé. »

Le vieux magicien, accompagné par les gardiens des cerbères, regarda sa collègue et amie.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, les enfants. » dit le vieillard en s'adressant aux adolescents qui observaient avec attention les êtres accompagnant le magicien.

En effet, même si le proviseur de l'école de magie de Poudlard leur avait présenté les gardiens ainsi que leurs bêtes, les cerbères, les élèves n'avaient que peu d'occasion pour les observer et encore moins pour les connaître.

Ces êtres bleus vivaient la nuit avec leurs étranges créatures pour surveiller les alentours.

Bien sûr, tous les élèves avaient voulu en savoir plus.

Hermione s'était plongé dans ses livres, elle avait regardé dans tous ceux de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche et l'avait regardé de son éternel air pincé de vieille femme aigrie.

Elle avait beau eu regarder de partout, elle n'avait trouvé que très peu de mentions de ces créatures ce qui l'avait intrigué.

Même Hagrid, le gardien de l'école, qui adorait les créatures magiques, ne savait rien à leur sujet.

D'ailleurs, l'effroyable Rita Skeeter qui adorait les rumeurs, n'avait pas manqué de relater les évènements dans son terrible canard, ce qui avait alerté les parents.

Fort heureusement, Albus avait réussi à avoir l'aval du ministère de la magie qui s'était porté garant des créatures.

Pour calmer les esprits, le ministère avait décidé de lever le niveau d'alerte concernant le terrible sorcier qui faisait peur à tous le monde : Voldemort.

Un communiqué avait été publié sur les signes permettant à chacun des magiciens d'identifier les Mangemorts, les plus fidèles compagnons du seigneur noir.

Des avis et des affiches avaient été placardés partout : dans toutes les écoles, dans toutes les grandes entreprises et les grands ministères, dans les auberges, les bars…

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la peur et à la suspicion constante.

La présence de ces étranges êtres bleus, que les gens ne connaissaient que par l'existence de récits et de légendes, n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

C'était donc avec attention qu'observaient tous les adolescents ces fameuses créatures qui étaient l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient dans l'école.

De près, ils étaient encore plus impressionnants.

Ils faisaient presque peur et donnaient froids dans le dos.

Leurs petites antennes sur chaque côté du crâne bougeaient par moment comme celles d'insectes.

Les adolescents crurent même voir à plusieurs reprises leurs antennes briller comme autant de signaux lumineux.

Leurs pupilles dorées ne reflétaient aucune émotion et ne trahissaient rien.

A chacun de leur poignet, il y avait une énorme chaîne cloutée.

Le bracelet était épais et en fer, il semblait très lourd, comme du plomb.

Hérissé de longs piques pointus, le bracelet continuait sur une longue chaîne qui entourait le cou des cerbères.

Les chiens à trois têtes, comme ceux décrits dans la mythologie grecque et soi-disant gardiens des enfers, avaient le même genre de bracelet hérissé de pointes.

L'animal avait trois queues qui ressemblaient à des flammes rouges. D'ailleurs, de la chaleur en émanait.

Les adolescents de demandaient si jamais les créatures possédaient des pouvoirs magiques.

Cela était possible.

Hermione avait réussi à en savoir plus sur ces créatures mythiques et mystiques.

Elle apprit et révéla à ces compagnons aussi intrigués – pour une fois, sa science et sa culture avait été apprécié et même demand !- que les magiciens avaient crus que les cerbères s'étaient éteints.

Pendant de nombreux siècles, aucun livre n'en parlait ou n'en faisait la moindre mention si ce n'est que pour dire qu'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la terre.

Ils furent en effet exterminés car leur queue rentrait dans la composition de certaines potions très meurtrières et aussi parce qu'ils faisaient peur.

Mais il y a de cela plus de deux siècles, les magiciens eux-mêmes en ignoraient la cause- ils étaient apparus avec les gardiens.

Un cerbère pour un gardien, quand l'un des deux mourrait, l'autre ne tardait pas à le suivre dans sa tombe. Ils étaient aussi indissociables que les doigts de la main.

Ainsi, les livres attribuaient aux gardiens et aux cerbères un lien magique qui les amenait à coexister. Ainsi, ils avaient survécu finalement.

Le ministère de la magie avait rencontré ces êtres qui aimaient vivre au pied des volcans.

Il fut vite convaincu qu'ils pourraient présenter un allié de choix et puissant.

Dès lors, la chasse aux cerbères fut interdite.

Toute personne qui en tuerait pour s'approprier son corps ou sa puissance, finissait invariablement dans la prison d'Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs.

Telle était la loi leur avait révélé Hermione à la grande stupéfaction de tous.

Il fallait dire que les créatures étaient effrayantes.

Albus et Minerva Mac Gonagall discutaient tandis que les adolescents observaient fascinés les créatures. Pour peu, ils auraient presque oubliés que la bataille faisait rage à ne cela quelque pas d'eux. La discussion entre les deux vénérables professeurs de l'école les ramena à la réalité, le choc n'en fut pas moins rude !

Ils apprirent tout ce qu'ils purent au vieux magicien. Ce dernier se sentit soudain las et extrêmement impuissant.

Peut-être se faisait-il vieux ?

Il devrait peut-être prendre sa retraite comme le suggérait « aimablement » certains parents qui se plaignaient de l'insécurité majeure de son établissement et qui voulaient promptement enlever leurs chères têtes blondes de son école.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant !

Le regard acéré de Minerva qui le connaissait depuis tant s'années pour avoir toujours travaillé à ses côtés, lui redonna courage et foi en lui.

Il savait qu'elle lui disait par ce regard qu'elle le croyait. Elle le savait capable de résoudre tout les problèmes qui surgiraient, quels qu'ils soient.

Fort d'une telle foi et d'une telle confiance aveugle, Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais il se redressa. Le poids des ans sembla tomber un instant quand il prit la seule décision qui convenait : il était hors de question que la dite créature continue à faire des ravages dans l'école !

Il y mettrait tout son cœur, toute son énergie et toute sa magie pour la chasser !

Peu importait les moyens, pour une fois, seuls les résultats comptaient !!

Julius, le chef des cerbères, hocha la tête.

Ils étaient prêts à agir et à intervenir.

« Minerva, les enfants… » annonça Dumbledore d'un ton grave qui attira immédiatement leur pleine attention. « Les cerbères et les gardiens vont combattre. Je serais à leurs côtés. Il vous faut comprendre que l'heure est grave, très grave. »

Il inspira un coup car il sentait l'angoisse le tenailler. La description de la créature, les dégâts qu'elle avait fait et qu'il avait pu constater, lui avaient fait aboutir à une seule possibilit : il s'agissait d'une invocation ou d'une création de son ennemi Tom Jésudor, plus connu sous le nom de lord Voldemort.

« Minerva, réunissez tous les professeurs et les élèves dans la grande salle. Il faut se préparer à évacuer. J'ignore si les murs tiendront bons… »

A ces mots, les adolescents comprirent que la situation était encore plus désespérée qu'ils ne l'avaient cru ou redouté. Leur école pouvait disparaître.

Ils se sentaient tous ô combien impuissant. Que pouvaient-ils faire si ce n'est rien ?

« Le ministère de la magie est au courant, il va nous envoyer des renforts très bientôt. Réunissez-vous en bas, c'est le meilleur moyen. Vous m'avez compris ? »

Tous hochèrent d'un mouvement de tête, la mine grave.

« Je vais devoir vous demander de prêter une serment grave. Il ne faut pas que vous interveniez, à aucun prix. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour vos professeurs et vos camarades de classe. Sachez que nous ne serons pas assez forts pour vos protéger, vous serez plus une gêne qu'autre chose les enfants… »

Il laissa les mots se graver dans l'esprit de chacun.

« Je suis désolé de vous dire cela si abruptement. Mais le temps n'est plus à la diplomatie. Restez avec vos professeurs. Si nous vous savons hors de danger et hors de vue de cette chose, nous aurons plus l'esprit pour combattre. Nous pourrons alors la repousser. Pouvez-vous prêter ce serment sur votre sang et sur votre âme ? »

Le serment du sang et de l'âme était comme le serment magique du mariage, c'était une promesse sacrée. Nulle ne pouvait la rompre.

Si jamais pour une raison quelconque, une personne venait à le rompre, il devenait un parjuré.

Hors chacun savait ce qu'il advenait des parjurés.

Il y avait en effet dans l'école un fantôme, Seriana, le fantôme d'une femme d'âge mûr, qui était une parjurée. Nul dans l'établissement n'ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé.

En effet, l'un des prix à payer pour les parjurés était de raconter à chaque nouvelle personne – morte ou vivante - que le parjuré rencontrait sa terrible histoire.

Elle avait prêté serment de ne jamais tuer de licorne, l'animal auquel elle était liée par des multiples serments magiques. Un jour, elle avait rencontré un homme, Arnold, dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Mais elle ignorait qu'il était en réalité l'un des Mangemorts.

Il l'amena à briser sa promesse et à sacrifier sa licorne. Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle devint folle de terreur, elle regretta son crime. Comme elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, de désespoir et n'ayant plus de raison de vivre, elle et se suicida.

Le parjuré ne survivait jamais très longtemps à son crime.

Le parjure créait une forte angoisse et une profonde terreur pour celui qui brisait le serment. La plupart finissaient par ce suicider et ils devaient passer le restant de leur vite fantôme à expier une faute qu'ils savaient ne pouvoir jamais effacer.

C'était un sort terrible !

Leurs professeurs leur avaient longuement parlé de ces serments plus forts que la vie et que tout autre chose. Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on prononçait avec légèreté ou sans bien réfléchir aux conséquences…

Or c'était ce que demandait le vieux magicien à ses élèves.

C'est ce qu'ils exigeaient d'eux.

Un silence mortel pesa lourdement dans la salle.

Que faire ?

Fallait-il s'engager ?

Est-ce qu'ils pourraient tenir une telle promesse en sachant Harry, leur ami, en danger ?

Ils en doutaient ?

Cependant, au vu de la détermination du vieil homme, il ne faisait nul doute que jamais il ne les laisserait partir sans qu'ils ne cèdent.

Draco s'avança en premier.

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, les quelques secondes qu'ils passaient à réfléchir pouvaient faire pencher la balance !

S'ils ne se décidaient pas rapidement, leur ami ne pourrait peut-être le payer de sa vie.

« Sur mon sang et sur mon âme, je jure de ne pas venir dans cette pièce tant que l'un des professeurs ou vous-mêmes soyez revenus du combat ou que vous nous l'ayez autorisé. »

Sa voix était ferme et ne tremblait pas.

Albus le remercia d'un signe de tête.

La formule avait été dite.

Draco avait prêté serment en tendant ses bras, les paumes vers le haut.

Il apposa ses mains sur les siennes et lui serra ses mains en signe d'acceptation du serment.

Ron le suivit, puis ce fut au tour de Ginny, d'Hermione et enfin de Neville.

Une fois rassuré sur la sécurité des jeunes adolescents, le vieux magicien s'adresse à son amie de toujours, Minerva.

« Minerva, je vous confie les élèves ainsi que Poudlard. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, je sais que vous ferez fasse. Je souhaiterai d'ailleurs que ce soit vous qui preniez ma place si cela arrivait… »

La vieille femme réprima un frémissement d'horreur.

Elle ne voulait même pas envisager cette possibilit !

« J'ai confiance en vous. Faites pour le mieux. » déclara t-il en posant sa main décharnée sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie.

Cette dernière ne dit rien, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. L'émotion était trop forte et les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche.

Mais Dumbledore la comprit et n'insista pas.

Il fit un signe aux étranges êtres bleus.

Minerva rapprocha les jeunes gens d'elle et les enveloppa dans sa cape afin de se rassurer autant elle-même qu'eux.

Elle serait forte pour les élèves et pour Albus qui lui faisait pleinement confiance.

Les êtres bleus se placèrent autour de la faille par laquelle étaient sortis Minerva et les adolescents. D'autres se positionnèrent prêt de la porte d'entrée.

Chacun avait son cerbère.

Sur un signe de Julius, des hommes enfoncèrent le mur et les restes de la porte pour rentrer dans la pièce remplie de fumée et d'odeur de sang.

Ils virent Albus et les gardiens disparaître dans ce méandre et ce maelström d'odeurs et de bruits.

Minerva se retourna. Les adolescents jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement des Poufsouffle.

Chacun d'eux espérait de tout cœur qu'Harry était en vie et qu'Albus pourrait l'aider.

Bien sûr, après avoir vu la monstrueuse chose qui hantait l'école et qui avait fait tant de dégâts, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer en la victoire la plus complète de Dumbledore et des gardiens.

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle.

Minerva, aidé des adolescents, alla chercher chacun des professeurs.

Ils procédèrent à l'évacuation des jeunes ensommeillés.

On ne leur fit prendre que le minimum d'affaires et des couvertures.

Si les choses tournaient mal, il valait mieux ne pas être trop chargés.

Les adolescents guidèrent et rassurèrent leurs camarades du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Les premières et les deuxièmes années étaient les plus effrayées.

Ils sentaient l'angoisse des autres mais sans en comprendre l'origine.

Tirés de leur sommeil, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Minerva incita ceux qui le pouvaient à dormir le plus possible afin de retrouver leur force.

Elle expliqua rapidement qu'il y avait un intrus qui avait fait irruption dans l'école. L'individu était dangereux. Pour des raisons de sécurité et afin de mieux les protéger, on avait préféré les emmener dans la salle.

Mais qu'ils n'aient pas peur, Albus, leurs professeurs et les gardiens s'occupaient de la chose.

Nul doute qu'ils en viendraient à bout !

Les adolescents qui avaient vu la chose et les professeurs ne furent pas dupes de ses paroles. D'autres dernières années ne se firent pas d'illusion à ce sujet non plus.

On n'évacuait pas les élèves sans raison ou sous prétexte qu'il y avait un soi-disant un intrus menaçant à Poudlard.

Les rumeurs – chuchotées et murmurées afin de ne pas réveiller les plus jeunes – allaient bon train. La plupart concernaient Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

D'ailleurs l'absence des élèves de Poufsouffle n'était pas sans inquiéter les plus observateurs d'entre eux.

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville essayaient de réconforter les élèves et de ne rien révéler pour éviter de leur faire encore plus peur. Cependant leurs efforts étaient vains car il était facile de deviner sur les professeurs la tension et la peur.

A la limite, c'était la chose la plus effrayante pour les élèves.

Leurs professeurs, leurs tuteurs, ceux qui leur apprenaient la magie et qui la maniaient –et donc qui étaient plus puissants qu'eux – restaient là à les surveiller.

Ils n'intervenaient pas.

Pourquoi ?

Etait-ce que la menace était si effrayante ou était-ce parce qu'ils étaient impuissants ?

Pendant ce temps là, dans les appartements des Poufsouffle, Sirius et Severus continuaient leur bataille contre la dite créature qui avait trouvé une nouvelle proie en la personne d'Harry Potter.

Le jeune adolescent s'était en effet précipité auprès de son parrain ignorant les ordres de Severus.

Il refusait d'écouter ce professeur qu'il détestait plus que tout !

De plus, son parrain semblait en danger et mal en point, il n'allait pas l'abandonner non plus !

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Bien sûr, il avait peur, il était même terrifié et avait du mal à bouger.

Sans savoir comment, il devinait une telle puissance en cette chose que cela en était presque effrayant.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père !

Il traversa la pièce en courant afin de le rejoindre.

Cependant la créature l'aperçut et le sentit.

Ces pupilles jaunes se fixèrent sur ce maillon faible, sur cette proie folle, inconsciente qui traversait la salle sans paraître remarquer sa puissance et sa magie.

La créature leva la patte afin de saisir cet intrus.

Sirius et Severus furent déconcentré par cette attaque.

Ils cirèrent tous les deux en même temps.

« HARRY ! » résonna dans toute la salle.

Sirius qui étaient concentré sur un sort qu'il allait lancer ne put rien faire.

Snape était blessé, avisant de la situation, il savait qu'il était le seul en position d'intervenir.

Sirius tentait de contenir la chose, il était immobilisé.

Le temps lui parut alors se dérouler au ralenti.

On aurait dit une scène de film passé très lentement, comme si la bobine s'était enrayée.

Il vit l'horreur se refléter dans les yeux de Black alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry car il lançait son sort et qu'il ne pouvait que se concentrer pour le lancer.

Tant d'émotions se lisaient sur son visage : la peur, la détermination, l'horreur, l'amour qu'il avait pour son filleul et sa rage impuissante.

Le monstre abattait sa patte sur le jeune Harry qui courait inconscient du danger et qui ignorait tous les avertissements.

La pièce ne ressemblait plus à grand chose : tout n'était que chantier, lambeaux de murs dévastés, morceaux de plafond et de peintures qui tombaient, boiseries des lit et draps qui tournoyaient dans les appartements.

Minerva et les autres adolescents que Severus avait aperçus en coup de vent, avaient été englouti derrière un pan de mur. Le professeur espérait sincèrement qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

Il pouvait intervenir. Ignorant le lancement de ses blessures et son extrême fatigue, il se précipita sur le jeune Harry.

Il avait l'impression d'assister à une course poursuite contre la montre.

Qui de la créature ou lui attraperait le jeune Potter en premier ?

S'il intervenait à temps, il pourrait peut-être le sauver.

Il se jeta avec l'énergie du désespoir sur cet élève si désobéissant devant les yeux ébahis de Sirius qui comprenait ce qui se passait et toujours aussi impuissant.

Des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce…

A SUIVRE… 


	37. Aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji (allusions).

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !!

PS : Je suis désolée d'être si longue… Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent mais le temps.

NDA : Julius, le chef des cerbères, et les créatures bleues / les gardiens m'appartiennent. Amélia Joulius et Cécilia m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 37 : Aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit Poudlard – Chambre des Poufsouffle 

Il est certaines scènes que l'on voit défiler devant soi au ralenti sans que l'on puisse agir.

On voudrait tellement empêcher le drame d'arriver mais la scène se déroule là devant soi alors qu'on est figé, attendant on ne sait quoi, un miracle peut-être…

C'est exactement l'impression qu'eut Sirius en voyant Severus se précipiter entre le monstre qu'ils affrontaient et Harry.

La créature abattit un coup de griffe puissant sur Snape qui s'écroula à terre entraînant Harry dans le choc.

Sirius finit d'incanter son sort qui se dirigea sur le monstre sans que celui-ci ne puisse l'éviter car il avait trop été occupé à faire un sort au jeune adolescent.

La boule de feu incandescente mit feu au corps de la bestiole et le brasier devient bientôt gigantesque et la chaleur difficile à supporter.

Sirius se dirigea vers Severus et Harry. L'adolescent s'était évanoui.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal même s'il devenait ainsi un poids mort.

Severus gémit de souffrance, indiquant qu'il était en vie bien qu'en très mauvais état.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras comme pour le protéger d'une menace pour l'instant occupé par le feu.

Du sang coulait de ses multiples blessures et une partie de sa robe de sorcier était devenue un tissu rigide par le sang coagulé. Par les endroits déchirés, l'animagus aperçut très nettement une profonde blessure à la cuisse qui venait juste d'être faite. De longues traînées sanglantes ainsi qu'un peu de ce liquide vert n'empêchait pas de voir la chair meurtrie par l'accident.

Sirius allait parler quand Severus le repoussa vivement sur le côté.

L'ancien prisonnier roula et se renversa sur le corps inanimé de son filleul. Il entendit un cri de douleur et se retourna.

La bête s'était reprise et elle avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour essayer d'attaquer ce groupe, qui ma foi lui donnait bien du fil à retordre.

Le monstre avait saisi dans ses griffes Severus, pâle comme la mort.

Sirius hurla le prénom de celui qui comptait plus que sa vie, il le savait et il se l'avouait aux heures les plus sombres et les plus tragiques moments de sa vie.

Oui, ce n'était plus la peine de se le cacher ni de l'ignorer.

Sirius eut l'impression de voir toute sa vie défiler devant lui et il se jugea bien stupide.

Son ignorance, son refus d'accepter son amour avait tout gâché.

Horrifié, ne sachant que faire, Sirius se força à se concentrer.

Il se transforma en chien et sautant à la gorge de la créature.

Celle-ci qui tenait Severus entre ses griffes eut un mouvement de recul.

Elle faillit basculer en arrière mais se retient de justesse à l'aide de sa main libre.

Padfoot sauta à la gorge de la monstruosité et commença à mordre de sa mâchoire puissante. Animé par une folie furieuse, ne voulant pas laisser Severus entre les mains de la chose, il fallait qu'il agisse et vite.

Du sang jaillit du cou inondant la fourrure de l'animal qui continuait sa prise sur Severus.

Dans toute cette histoire, ce dernier avait perdu sa baguette qui était tombée à terre.

Il essaya de se dégager de cette étreinte que la chose resserrait peu à peu sur lui.

S'il n'arrivait pas à se dégager vite, il mourrait étouffé.

De plus, sa peau avait été brûlée à l'endroit où il avait été griffé et sa blessure le lançait rendant ses déplacements difficiles.

Severus sortit un couteau de ses vêtements, il en portait toujours un par précaution, il en avait souvent eu besoin.

Il ne regretta pas de l'avoir amené avec lui comme à chaque fois, cela lui serait bien utile.

D'un geste résolu et ferme, il planta la lame dans les tendons qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Il espérait ainsi rendre l'une des mains complètement hors de combat et il pourrait certainement se libérer de cette façon.

Le monstre poussa un hurlement de douleur qui rappela aux deux combattants un cri humain.

Il se débarrassa d'un geste du chien en le saisissant par la main en hurlant.

Puis, le monstre ouvrit sa bouche et planta ses crocs dans la jambe de Severus qui interrompit son travail visant à trancher la main.

La douleur irradiât son corps à tel point qu'il crut perdre connaissance.

Il ne put s'empêcher de crier, tellement la douleur était forte.

Ce cri se fit entendre au-dehors, au moment où les gardiens et Albus entrèrent dans la pièce.

Harry sortit de son inconscience, Sirius se redressa et se retransforma en homme.

Soudain, les gardiens agirent et leurs antennes bougèrent.

Le bout de ces dernières devinrent lumineuses et s'agitèrent dans tous les sens.

Une énergie se forma entre elles et puis un rayon en partit frappant la créature.

Celle-ci desserra sa prise sur Severus et lâcha le professeur à terre.

En voyant ce spectacle, Albus lança un sort pour faire ralentir la chute de l'homme.

Sirius se précipita pour le récupérer dans ses bras et lui redonna sa baguette qu'il avait récupérée au passage.

« Il faut frapper tous en même temps ! » ordonna Albus.

Harry se leva, il prit sa baguette et cria « Adavera Kadavera ! »

Sirius aida Severus à tenir sa baguette et ils lancèrent le sort en même temps, Albus et les gardiens les imitèrent.

Les multiples sorts se ruèrent tous de concert sur le monstre qui hurla.

Soudain, il se tordit et sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, le monstre se transforma.

A sa place, l'assemblée remarqua le corps inerte de Cécilia, le professeur des arts divinatoires, inconsciente à priori.

Dumbledore encore interloqué par ce qui venait se produire se rapprocha de la forme recroquevillée et repliée sur elle-même.

Sirius posa Severus à terre.

« Harry, vas chercher Poppy et amène-là immédiatement ici s'il te plaît ! » demanda l'animagus à son filleul qui ne se perdit pas en question et s'exécuta.

Black arracha une partie de sa cape et forma un pansement de fortune avec.

Le maître des potions avait souffert du combat, son visage était pale et gris.

On sentait la fatigue extrême qui l'animait et sa lassitude.

Son souffle était saccadé et ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal.

Il était à la limite de perdre sa conscience même s'il luttait car il savait que vu son état, il risquait plus de rejoindre la mort éternelle qu'un sommeil réparateur.

« Severus… » murmura Sirius en lui prenant la main.

Le prisonnier l'observa avec attention et le serra contre lui avec une grande douceur.

Rogue aurait aimé rassurer son collègue, lui dire qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était rien.

Néanmoins, au moment où il voulut parler, du sang s'écoula de sa bouche, formant comme un gros bouillon et des gros caillots.

Le visage de Sirius devient aussi pâle d'un drap immaculé, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

Severus sentait aussi la pression sur sa main se faire plus forte alors qu'il flottait.

Etait-ce à cause de lui que Sirius était aussi inquiet ?

Ce serait le paradis si c'était vrai mais cela ne l'était pas.

Il avait souffert des combats autant que lui : il y avait du sang qui coulait de sa tempe. Son visage était noirci par la fumée et parsemé de suie.

Il voyait aussi les brûlures sur les bras et d'autres traces de blessures.

Sentir la chaleur de Black contre lui était réconfortant et doux même s'il sentait sa conscience vaciller.

« Sevy… » murmura Sirius en voyant l'homme fermer ses yeux. « Ne t'endors pas, ce n'est pas le moment… Je t'en prie… »

La voix n'était qu'un murmure dans l'oreille de Severus, un bourdonnement incessant qu'il le retenait de plonger dans ce sommeil réconfortant.

C'était comme si une mouche ne cessait de voler au coin de son oreille.

On aurait dit des moustiques assoiffés de sang tenant absolument à goûter au sien.

Il essaya de chasser d'une main ce bruit strident et énervant mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger une main.

Il sentit quelque chose de frais et d'humide sur son visage qui le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Severus vit que Sirius pleurait et que ses larmes tombaient sans retenue sur son visage.

Albus était là, à ses côtés, il essayait de le calmer mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le torrent de larmes qui se déversait du prisonnier accablé.

Le maître des potions parvint à émettre un faible murmure, s'attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

Sirius le serra plus étroitement contre lui tandis qu'Albus lançait un sort pour arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure et qui le lançait.

« Severus, il ne faut pas fermer les yeux, sinon nous risquons de vous perdre à jamais… » le sermonna le vieux directeur d'un ton plein de sévérité. « Je ne tiens pas à perdre un homme de votre valeur… N'oubliez pas que tous ici, nous vous apprécions. »

Severus faillit ricaner à cette dernière remarque mais il était trop faible pour le faire.

Albus se leva pour examiner la pièce et essayer de mesurer l'étendue des dégâts.

Il avait déjà fait appeler le ministère de la magie. Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour en essuyer la sueur, espérant chasser de la même manière les soucis qui l'accablaient.

Nul doute que la rumeur qu'un professeur s'en prenant à ses élèves allait se répandre plus rapidement que la misère sur le pauvre monde !

Il sentait déjà avec lassitude les remarques des parents à son endroit, soulignant son incapacité à diriger son établissement.

Pourquoi Cécilia avait-elle fait cela ? C'est ce qu'il devait découvrir avant tout.

Il espérait que la jeune sorcière ne succomberait pas à ses blessures car elle pourrait certainement leur fournir des réponses pour peu qu'elle dédaigne collaborer.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius continuait à parler doucement à Severus tout en lui caressant le front, il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes et pleines de tendresse.

« Tu ne peux pas me quitter… Severus… »

Ses yeux émeraude virent se fixer sur les yeux noirs quelques peu troubles par la souffrance du maître des potions.

Leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Rogue puisait dans la force et la chaleur du corps de son collègue. Le savoir à ses côtés le rassurait et les mots qu'ils prononçaient pansaient son âme.

Il fit un triste sourire pour le remercier de lui accorder cet instant, un dernier instant avant la mort éternelle qui l'attendrait très certainement.

Ses jambes engourdies ne lui transmettaient que des messages vrillés de douleur et il avait de la peine à sentir les extrémités de son corps.

Il savait que cette insensibilité était un très mauvais signe, il n'avait même pas la volonté de bouger son corps tant la douleur était forte. Sirius lui caressait les jambes et faisait circuler le sang, il le sentait car parfois la douleur refluait.

Il aurait pu comparer cela à la marée s'il avait été poète.

Il émit un gémissement de douleur. Sirius reporta son attention sur lui.

Le professeur pouvait encore deviner les larmes qui avaient coulé car c'était un regard humide emprunt d'une certaine sollicitude qui l'observait comme s'il était précieux.

« Severus… »

Sirius ne cessait de murmurer son nom depuis quelque temps déjà.

« Accroche-toi encore, Poppy va arriver. Tu verras, tu seras accueilli en héros. Tu as aidé les élèves, c'était fantastique ! Tu les as tous sauvé ! »

Severus aurait voulu lui répliquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette action et que peu lui importait les honneurs, tout cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

Jamais il ne les avait désiré, bien ô contraire, il les avait toujours fuit.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tous les ouvrages sur les potions qu'il avait publié, il l'avait fait sous un pseudo.

Il aurait bien voulu en parler avec Sirius mais il se sentait trop faible pour parler.

Il exerça une pression de la main pour sentir plus celle de Sirius.

Ce dernier continua à parler tout en le serrant contre lui et en le berçant.

C'était très doux et agréable pour Severus. Cela faisait une éternité que l'on ne l'avait pas serré comme ça, avec un tel geste d'affection.

Il ne se rappelait pas quand ni qui… Au moins, il connaîtrait la douceur et la chaleur de quelqu'un à qui il tenait avant de s'éteindre. Le parfum de Sirius l'envahissait de tous les côtés et il se sentait comme dans un cocon où il aurait bien été agréable de rester et de se reposer.

Mais sans cesse la douleur associée au doux murmure de l'animagus le tirait de cette paix.

« J'ai besoin de toi… » chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Severus ignorant les gardiens et l'agitation affolée du monde extérieur.

« Pourquoi ? » parvient à croasser plus qu'à prononcer l'homme allongé à terre.

« Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi... » déclara fermement Black.

Rogue savoura les paroles que l'homme auquel il tenait tant venait de prononcer.

C'était tellement bon et rassurant de les entendre même si c'était sans doute un mensonge pour le maintenir en vie. Parfois, il fallait mentir pour arriver à certains résultats.

En tant que Serpentard, il en savait quelque chose et il avait déjà maintes fois exercé cette pratique. Le mensonge était une seconde nature chez les Mangemorts dont il avait fait partie.

« Severus… »

Encore cette voix à son oreille. Il se força à tourner la tête vers la musique.

Cela lui demanda un effort considérable

Il ouvrit les yeux, Sirius était contre lui-même si son corps n'était plus qu'une image floue.

L'effort trop intense le vida du reste de ses forces, il s'évanouit.

Sirius sentait bien que Severus était très faible. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme, pas maintenant, c'était trop dangereux.

Il ne cessait de lui parler et de le bercer dans ses bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

Il vit la tête de son collègue se tourner vers lui très lentement, ce dernier le regarda puis ferma les yeux, son corps se relâcha.

Il avait dû s'évanouir.

Sirius se pinça les lèvres, que pouvait-il faire ?

Lui-même perdait su sang et était faible. Il avait presque utilisé toute sa magie lors de ce combat et il tenait à peine debout.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Severus, cela était impossible pour lui !

Ce serait pire que revenir à Azkaban, il perdrait toute raison de vivre, il n'aurait plus personne à aimer ni à chérir…

Il savait maintenant que Severus serait le seul pour lui, comme il l'avait toujours été même s'il n'avait fait que fuir cette réalité car il avait peur…

Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il ferma les yeux, puissant une dernière fois dans ses forces.

Il se concentra et agita sa baguette.

Harry vit alors un courant vert passer de Sirius vers son professeur blessé que son parrain ne cessait de retenir contre lui depuis que le monstre avait été vaincu.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui qu'il considérait comme un père se comportait de la sorte.

Pourquoi tenait-il Rogue serré contre lui ? Et que signifiait son regard ?

Il aurait voulu l'interroger mais l'extrême fatigue des deux hommes l'en dissuada.

Il se leva pour récupérer deux couvertures. Il en mit une sur son professeur, après tout, il l'avait mérité car sans lui, il serait sans doute mort ou aussi grièvement blessé que lui à l'heure qu'il était.

Il mit la deuxième sur le dos de Sirius qui ne se retourna même pas.

Il avait les yeux encore fermés et la lueur verte très faible continuait de courir entre les deux hommes.

Poppy arriva avec ses affaires, d'un coup d'œil, elle embrassa la scène.

Elle vit Sirius et Severus, et comprit exactement ce que faisait le Gryffondor.

Elle le gifla et le força à lâcher Severus et à arrêter son incantation.

Sirius ne put même pas répliquer et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.

Son teint était livide, on aurait presque dit qu'il était transparent.

« Harry va me chercher du chocolat et une bonne tasse de thé brûlant. Sirius, poussez-vous… »

L'animagus ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

Remus et Grâce arrivèrent, le loup-garou écarta son ami à bout de force et le força à s'asseoir sur un lit puis à s'allonger. On aurait dit une poupée sans énergie.

Grâce et Poppy posèrent le professeur des potions sur un autre lit.

L'infirmière entreprit un examen rapide, preuve de son professionnalisme.

« Il nous faut un médi-wizard SC1 tout de suite ! » cria t-elle.

Grâce comprit et prit de la poudre de cheminette pour en trouver un et le ramener par la force si nécessaire.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, les deux hommes se mourraient.

« Remus, frictionnez le corps de Sirius pour le réchauffer et activer la circulation. Et couvrez-le de couvertures ! » ordonna t-elle.

Quant à elle, elle aspergea les cuisses de son collègue d'eau qui partit aussitôt en fumée, la bave faisait effet.

Elle appliqua une matière assez gluante que Severus et elle avait réussi à élaborer et qui empêchait la substance de se répandre et de faire plus de dégâts.

Elle fit avaler une grande rasade d'alcool de force au professeur après l'avoir réveillé en lui assenant quelques claques bien sonores.

Elle n'y allait pas par le dos de la cuillère mais les deux hommes étaient vraiment dans un état lamentable : blessés, ils respiraient avec peine, leur teint était gris et ils ne bougeaient même pas.

Aucun des deux n'avait la force de faire le moindre mouvement et de bouger. Ouvrir les yeux leur demandait toutes leurs ressources disponibles.

Ils avaient de nombreux bleus et des traces de brûlure, surtout Sirius.

Mais cela n'était pas le plus grave, l'infirmière le savait.

Même dans cet état, les deux hommes gardaient leur baguette comme l'objet le plus précieux, plus important que leur vie même.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient donné le meilleur d'eux même dans cette bataille, elle y avait assisté.

Et ce qui devait arriver se passait sous ses yeux et pour l'instant elle était si impuissante !

Elle nettoya les blessures et enleva le sang. Certaines plaies demanderaient des soins plus intensifs. Mais le plus important était que leur magie se restaure et vite.

Si jamais un magicien se vidait de tout son pouvoir, il mourrait de fatigue comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vieillard.

Et c'est ce qui arrivait à ces deux hommes.

Elle n'était pas assez forte pour leur donner de l'énergie, Sirius l'avait fait pour le maître des potions, pour l'aider à rester en vie. Néanmoins, pour cela, il avait gaspillé ses dernières forces et s'était mis lui-même en danger !

Il avait aidé Severus au péril de sa vie et c'était maintenant les deux sorciers qui se trouvaient dans un état proche de la mort par l'épuisement de leur magie.

Remus la regarda, il comprit sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui expliquer, il était prêt à donner un peu de sa magie mais il ignorait comment procéder.

Grâce revint alors que Remus, Harry et Poppy tentaient de faire boire du chocolat et du thé brûlant aux deux hommes hébétés et à demi conscients.

Une médi-wizard surgit avec elle, elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés court, un peu à la garçonne même si sa tenue suggérait des rondeurs toutes féminines elles.

Sans prendre la peine de se présenter, l'heure des politesses viendrait bien assez tôt, elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

La femme, une dénommée Amélia, et Poppy échangèrent quelques phrases très rapides dans un jargon médical qui passa bien au-dessus de l'assemblée.

Albus était revenu pour constater ce qui se passait, il décida de laisser les rênes aux médecins qui sauraient bien mieux que lui comment rétablir les hommes.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de vos forces à tous les trois… » demanda Amélia à Grâce, Remus et Harry qui acquiescèrent.

« Bien, nous allons d'abord nous occuper de cet homme… » dit-elle en désignant Severus. « Il faut faire vite car il est su le point de perdre sa vie. Approchez ! »

Ils se mirent debout autour du lit.

« Bien ! » dit la blonde. « Tendez vos baguettes comme si vous alliez incanter un sort. »

Poppy souleva légèrement le torse de Severus et le força à ouvrir la bouche.

« A trois, dites tous en même avec le plus de conviction possible et cinq fois d'affilé les mots Energias revitae ! Compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Pour que cela marche, il faut que vous le pensiez de toute votre âme. Allons-y. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! »

« Energias revitae ! Energias revitae ! Energias revitae ! Energias revitae ! Energias revitae ! » firent les quatre voix de façon ferme.

Au début rien ne se passa mais comme l'infirmière continuait à tendre sa baguette, ils restèrent en position.

Puis de chacun d'entre eux, par leur baguette de sorcier, sortit une lumière verte faible au début mais qui s'intensifia.

Les volutes de fumée vertes se mélangèrent et rentèrent dans la bouche de Severus qui hoqueta.

Son corps se tendit à l'extrême.

« Continuez à maintenir vos baguettes en position ! »

Poppy tenait fermement le corps de Severus qui se convulsait.

« Baissez les bras et arrêtez votre magie ! » ordonna la médi-wizard en réunissant le flot de magie verte dans sa main.

Harry, Remus et Grâce s'arrêtèrent de concert. Puis, ils s'écroulèrent à terre, vidés de leur énergie et subitement exténués par l'effort.

La femme se dirigea vers le maître des potions, elle introduit la boule verte dans la bouche de Severus. Poppy et elles bouchèrent avec leurs mains la bouche, le nez et les oreilles.

Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis toutes les personnes présentes virent le maître des potions se calmer, son corps reprit une position moins tendue.

Son visage se colora un peu, puis il se mit à respirer normalement.

Les deux infirmières poussèrent un soupir de concert.

« Maintenant, il faut s'occuper aussi de cet homme » ajouta t-elle le visage tendu par la fatigue et le stress. « Vous en sentez-vous capable ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est mon parrain ! » s'écria Harry qui refusait que le seul membre de sa famille, car c'était ainsi qu'il considérait Sirius, meure.

Il en était hors de question !

« Je suis prêt quand vous voulez ! » ajouta Remus qui tenait sa femme par le bras.

Amélia leur fit signe et ils se placèrent autour du lit.

« Cette fois, ne prononcez que trois fois la formule, sinon, nous serons tous épuisés et cela ne servira à rien… »

Ils refirent donc le même procédé que peu avant en ne prononçant donc la formule que trois fois comme l'avait spécifié l'infirmière.

Cela se passa de la même façon que pour Rogue, le corps de Sirius se tendit et se cambra.

Puis la femme rassembla la boule verte dans ses mains pour la porter à la bouche de Sirius.

Puis, le corps de ce dernier commença à respirer et à rependre des couleurs.

Harry sourit de soulagement, Grâce et Remus s'étreignirent doucement.

Amélia s'assit sur le lit, l'air épuisée.

« Poppy, il va falloir appeler d'autres médi-wizards… » commença la blonde. « Je suis exténuée. Je vais donc me reposer et laisser en des mains plus fraîches que les miennes les soins de vos compagnons. Je reviendrais dans trois jours quand j'aurais récupéré. »

La femme les salua tous puis se retira par la cheminée.

Poppy contacta donc d'autres magiciens afin de l'aider à soigner les élèves et les professeurs blessés.

Remus, Grâce et Harry l'aidèrent à porter Sirius et Severus à l'infirmerie déjà bien bondée par les Poutsouffle.

Grâce se proposa spontanément de l'aider à soigner tout ce petit monde, Remus la suivit.

Quant à Harry, il rejoignit l'ensemble des élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger principale.

Les élèves s'étaient regroupés par maisons, les Elfes de maisons étaient là aussi ainsi que les fantômes. Malgré le monde, la salle était d'un calme presque solennel.

Les plus petits dormaient, les fantômes discutaient à voix basse dans un coin, chose ô combien rare !

Russard se promenait dans les rangs adressant des froncements de sourcils au premier qui bougeait.

Les elfes de maison s'étaient mis tout au fond et ils étaient pétrifiés.

Mac Gonagall, ainsi que les professeurs, assistés en cela par Neville, Hermione Granger, Draco Malefoy, Ginny et Ron Weasley se chargeaient de circuler entre les rangs pour adresser un sourire par-là, une plaisanterie par ici ou encore une friandise ou des paroles de réconfort.

Albus discutait avec animation avec leur professeur de transformation, Minerva qui semblait tout aussi bouleversée que le vénérable homme.

Les adolescents remarquèrent leur jeune ami sur le pas de la porte.

Ginny courut se jeter dans ses bras l'étouffant et le serrant contre elle.

Elle ne cessait d'examiner son petit ami sous toutes les coutures afin de voir qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude la rassura d'un baiser sur le front qui fit sourire l'assemblée.

Draco prit fermement la main de Ron qui rougit mais qui le laissa faire.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui.

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Hermione encore plus brûlante de curiosité que les autres, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je voudrais bien un bon thé chaud et m'asseoir, puis, promis, je vous raconterai tout… »

Neville se chargea de ramener des provisions pour tout le groupe qui se posa dans un coin sur une nappe.

Harry s'enveloppa dans la couverture, Ginny serrée contre lui, il appréciait sa chaleur et sa présence. Tout cela le rassurait.

Il mangea un peu et but un thé brûlant.

Puis une fois son repas terminé, il fixa ses amis, et commença son récit que tous écoutèrent attentivement.

A SUIVRE… 

* * *

PAGE # "'PAGE : '#'  
'" SC1 Méd pour médecin et wizard pour magicien


	38. Mystères : Fin ou à suivre ?

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Je n'ai pas les droits sinon je vous jure le tome 5 ne serait pas ce qu'il est !!

Chris un rien en rogne contre l'auteur,, et surtout toute triste

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji (allusions).

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !! Merci à Mano

PS : Je suis désolée d'être si longue… Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent mais le temps.

NDA : Julius, le chef des cerbères, et les créatures bleues / les gardiens m'appartiennent. Amélia ; Julius et Cécilia m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 38 : Mystères Poudlard – salle à manger principale 

Hermione, Ginny collée contre Harry, Neville, Draco assis près de Ron regardaient tous avec une grande attention le jeune Potter qui avait assisté au combat et qui donc savait plus de choses qu'eux.

Ils ne voulaient pas être en reste, surtout qu'eux aussi avaient vu la créature monstrueuse qu'ils pensaient, à juste raison d'ailleurs, responsable des nombreux dégâts dans une partie de Pouldard et des derniers graves événements qui s'étaient produits dans l'école de sorcellerie.

« Pour commencer et pour vous rassurer, nous avons réussi à neutraliser cette chose… »

Tous les adolescents poussèrent un soupir de soulagement dans un bel ensemble.

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait vu, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Ce qui s'était passé cette nuit semblait avoir changé beaucoup de choses, c'était comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler et qu'il n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir compris… » continua l'adolescent en proie à des doutes compréhensibles. « Il faudra peut-être demander confirmation au professeur Dumbledore… »

Ron, son ami de toujours, le regarda puis posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour lui communiquer un peu de sa force et de son courage.

« Harry… Parle, confie-toi… Cela te fera du bien… » suggéra Ron avec une grande douceur.

Draco l'approuva et passa son bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

« Ron a raison, Harry… » ajouta Malefoy. « Il faut que tout cela sorte sinon, tu risques de t'empoisonner et de te pourrir la vie à ressasser cela. Parler te libéra… »

Harry s'abîma un instant dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il était vraiment dommage de ne pas croire aux arts divinatoires car sûrement que le fond de sa tasse aurait voulu dire quelque chose aux yeux de son professeur.

Après un soupir, il regarda ses amis, se demandant comment ils supporteraient la nouvelle et si leurs épaules étaient à même d'assumer le choc.

Puis il commença après avoir rassemblé son courage, parler ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, Draco avait raison.

Après un hochement de tête en direction du Serpentard, en signe de remerciement, il éclaircit sa voix.

« Après que le mur soit tombé et vous ai avalé, j'étais vraiment perdu… » Il frissonna en repensant à ce sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait étreint quand il avait été séparé du soutien de ses compagnons. « Mon parrain et le professeur Rogue m'ont ordonné de fuir… »

Hermione hocha la tête, cela était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire.

« Mais bien sûr… Vous me connaissez… » continua t-il en souriant.

La jeune adolescente aux boucles mordorées fit une moue. Dans quels ennuis s'étaient encore fourrés Harry ? Il n'y avait pas à dire mais lui et Ron avaient vraiment l'art de se fourrer jusqu'au cou dans les pires ennuis ! Tous cela pour rien ou par pure curiosité !

Elle roula donc des yeux, Neville posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Je ne les ai pas écouté. Maintenant que je ne suis plus sous le coup de l'excitation et de la curiosité, je réalise à quel point j'ai été fou… »

Oui, cela avait été pure folie de que de foncer vers Sirius alors qu'un monstre puissant se tenait en face d'eux en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi et il s'était lancé tête baissée vers celui qu'il considérait comme son père traversant la pièce et se mettant ainsi face au danger.

L'adolescent expliqua ce qu'il avait fait à des amis qui le regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Alors que s'est-il passé Harry ? » demanda Ginny en frissonnant, son ami avait vraiment frôlé la mort. Elle espérait que son insouciance disparaîtrait avec le temps et qu'il s'assagirait.

« Rogue s'est précipité vers moi et il m'a sauvé la vie. » dit-il en montrant bien par le ton de sa voix qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas. Rogue, le maître des potions, son professeur qui le haïssait et qui ne cessait de lui asséner détention sur punition, celui qui détestait les Gryffondors… l'avait sauvé lui.

« Mon parrain est un homme bien malgré les apparences. » soutient mordicus Draco en insistant sur ce qu'il venait de dire. « Certes, il n'aime pas les Gryffondors mais cela est réciproque. De plus, nous Serpentards, nous n'aimons que les nôtres… Nous sommes ô combien à l'opposé de vos idéaux de camaraderie. Ce qui nous importe le plus est le pouvoir sous quelque forme que cela soit... Pour en revenir à ce que je disais. Je connais mieux le professeur Rogue que vous. »

Il planta ses yeux dans l'assemblée suspendue à ses lèvres et les laissa méditer et digérer ces informations. Cela semblait difficile à admettre pour tous et encore plus pour Neville, le souffre-douleur de leur professeur détesté. Celui qui leur avait enlevé si injustement des points et qui le ferait sans aucun doute à nouveau.

« Notre responsable, celui qui représente les Serpentards nous prend tels que nous sommes et nous acceptent, il nous pousse sans cesse à nous surpasser. Vous le jugez sur les apparences, certes il ne vous aime pas et c'est réciproque… Mais il n'empêche que c'est un homme bon sous ses dehors sévères… »

Neville ne pu que frissonner… Le professeur Rogue était un homme bon ? Il ne goûtait certainement pas la plaisanterie, il ne pouvait y penser sans avoir d'incontrôlables frissons à la pensée de l'homme penché sur son épaule observant ses erreurs et ne lui pardonnant aucune faute… Ce professeur était sans aucun doute le pire cauchemar de sa vie.

« Il est plus un père pour moi que ne l'ai mon père biologique… » ajouta Draco presque en un murmure douloureux exprimant ainsi pour la première fois les relations distantes qu'il entretenait avec sa famille. « Il vous a toujours protégé. Dois-je vous le rappeler ? »

C'était surtout à Harry que s'adressait cette dernière remarque : Rogue l'avait soutenu sur son balai quand en première année, l'un des partisans de lord Voldemort avait essayé de l'assassiner. Puis, il les avait tous défendus quand Remus s'était transformée en loup-garou sous leurs yeux ébahis. Il s'était interposé entre le monstre assoiffé de sang et de chair malgré l'intervention de Sirius et eux.

Il est vrai que le courage et l'abnégation de leur professeur avait déjà été prouvé pour avoir été mise à rude épreuve. Harry connaissait peu d'homme qui aurait fait son geste afin de le sauver.

« Je lui en suis très reconnaissant et je sais, nous savons tous ici, que c'est toi qui as raison, Draco. » finit par dire l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude en regardant chacun des membres assis.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Neville quelque peu hésitant.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répliqua aussitôt le Serpentard devant une question aussi vaste que celle-ci.

« Pourquoi… » commença le Gryffondor quelque peu enveloppé. Il hésitait. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui le poussa à continuer. « Pourquoi a t-il fait cela ? Il déteste Harry plus que tout ! Cela se voit, il le punit plus que moi, c'est tout dire ! »

« Rogue est un homme et un professeur responsable, malgré tout ce que tu penses, Neville. » expliqua Malefoy. « Il est prêt à beaucoup pour protéger la vie de ses élèves. Il pense que nous sommes sous sa responsabilité. Ainsi, selon lui, il doit nous protéger. Est-ce que tu comprends ? C'est pour ça qu'il a sauvé Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Sirius était en train de lancer un sort, donc il était totalement incapable d'agir. Non seulement Rogue se trouvait plus prêt d'Harry mais en plus, il ne lançait pas de sort. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire quelque chose. Il a vu que Potter était en danger et il s'est lancé tête baissée. »

L'adolescent fit signe que ce que disait le blond correspondait bien à ce qui s'était passé.

« Ensuite, je me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé, Albus, les gardiens et les cerbères étaient là. Sirius était devant moi avec le professeur Rogue gravement blessé. Nous avons tous lancé le sort mortel en même temps. Au début, j'ai cru que cela ne marchait pas… »

Il hésitait à continuer, fallait-il leur dire la vérité ? Même lui ignorait tout des tenants et des aboutissants de ce qui s'était passé.

« Continue Harry. » demanda Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin… »

Elle avait sans doute raison, elle pourrait même peut-être comprendre plus de choses que lui, Hermione était une encyclopédie vivante à elle toute seule.

« Finalement, une chose étrange s'est produite. Il y a eu une grande explosion, le monstre a disparu comme si ce n'était que de la fumée. »

« Il a disparu comme cela ? » s'étonna la jeune fille aux boucles mordorées.

« Oui… Mais le plus étrange… »

Il déglutit péniblement, il comprenait que les choses ne semblaient pas être toujours ce qu'elles étaient… Il faudrait qu'il se montre plus méfiant à l'avenir.

« A la place de cette chose… » C'était vraiment dur à dire, surtout pour lui qui avait aimé son professeur et qui avait même espéré un instant qu'une idylle naisse entre elle et son parrain… « Mais à la place, il y avait Cécilia Grant, notre professeur des arts divinatoires. »

La nouvelle fit tomber un silence de plomb très pesant, Harry venait de partager son fardeau avec ses amis, comme ils en avaient manifesté le désir mais maintenant, ils devaient sans doute regretter leur décision et ne plus savoir quoi penser, tout comme lui.

« En es-tu bien certain ? » demanda Hermione, la première à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre les implications que cela pouvait avoir.

« Malheureusement oui, le professeur Dumbeldore ou bien les autres pourront vous confirmer. »

La discussion sur le sujet fut close, les jeunes adolescents tentèrent de distraire Harry de ses noires pensées mélancoliques.

Pendant ce temps, Albus racontait lui aussi ce qui s'était passé aux autres professeurs qui furent tous sur le coup de l'incroyable nouvelle.

L'un des leurs, un professeur, une personne avec qui ils avaient travaillé, avec qui ils avaient rit et mangé, était à l'origine de tout cela.

« Mais comment ? Je croyais qu'elle avait été recommandée par l'école Adachia d'Italie. C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » demanda Minerva d'autant plus bouleversée qu'elle participait elle aussi au recrutement des professeurs depuis plusieurs années.

Albus se tourna vers sa vieille amie de toujours, secouant la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas plus que vous. Elle a en effet d'excellentes références et elle semblait être un professeur très apprécié en Italie. J'ignore ce qui a pu arriver et comment il se fait que cette jeune femme soit aussi un monstre… »

Il se passa sa main sur le front, puis enleva ses lunettes et Minerva eut l'impression de voir crouler ses épaules sous l'effet d'un poids ô combien lourd à porter !

Le fardeau des ans et des soucis ne semblaient pas avoir épargné Albus qui se trouverait bientôt seul face à une horde de parents cherchant des explications alors qu'il ne pouvait rien expliquer.

La vieille femme connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que cette situation le torturait et ce à plusieurs titres.

Il se jugeait responsable, voire coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Il avait la responsabilité du bien être des enfants et il avait failli à sa tâche.

Il n'avait pas pu les protéger, l'un d'entre eux était mort. C'était une telle tragédie !

Une vie prise dans la fleur de l'âge comme si on l'avait piétiné…

Cela la révoltait tout autant que Dumbledore.

Il aurait dû voir venir les choses, c'était certainement ce qu'Albus pensait, il aurait dû empêcher tout cela d'arriver et ne pas engager cette italienne.

Mais il était impossible d'aller en arrière.

Elle posa sa vieille main ridée sur l'épaule du vieil homme s'assurant par là qu'il comprenait que quoiqu'il fasse ou quoiqu'il se passe, il pourrait compter sur elle.

« Pensez-vous que notre collègue ait pu être hypnotisé ? » avança comme hypothèse l'un des professeurs.

Albus lissa sa longue barbe blanche puis secoua la tête négativement.

« Cela me semble impossible. L'hypnotisme aurait peut-être pu l'amener à commettre des meurtres si sa volonté était faible. Cependant, il est impossible de pousser quelqu'un à tuer des gens si la personne est contre. Or dans le dossier de Cécilia, je sais de source sûre qu'elle a toujours adoré les enfants… »

« De plus, il me semble que se transformer en monstre n'est pas une chose possible avec l'hypnotisme… » ajouta Minerva.

Tous le monde connaissait les talents du professeur en ce qui concernait les transformations et par conséquent, ils la croyaient sur parole.

« Alors que signifie tout cela, Albus ? » demanda l'un des nains, professeurs de sorcellerie des premières années en se grattant une pustule.

« Je ne sais pas… Je suis comme vous mais tout ceci n'est pas arrivé par hasard… »

Soudain, Julius, le chef des cerbères arriva en courant.

Certains élèves remarquèrent son arrivée.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'un d'entre eux courir, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Harry et ses compagnons ne manquèrent pas de voir cette arrivée improvisée.

Ils se regardèrent puis d'un accord commun, d'un hochement de tête, ils se levèrent et se rapprochèrent de leurs professeurs en pleine discussion.

« Albus… » commença Julius de sa voix gutturale. Il était vrai que les gardiens parlaient peu aux humains et de façon générale.

Le vieil homme se tourna surpris de l'intrusion. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il se mit à avoir peur, si Julius était venu en courant, c'était que les ennuis se profilaient à l'horizon.

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qu'il vaille !!

Dumbledore se mordit la lèvre violemment, il était censé être le sage, le doyen de l'école et guider les autres mais il se sentait parfois vraiment très démuni !!

« C'est Cécilia… » commença Julius. Albus craint le pire. « Il faut que vous veniez voir… »

C'est comme si le gardien était incapable de s'exprimer par mots.

Dumbledore se décida à le suivre, les professeurs lui emboîtèrent le pas, ainsi qu'Harry et ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'infirmerie.

Poppy et Amélia dormaient tranquillement chacune sur une chaise du sommeil du juste.

A vrai dire toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient dormir d'un sommeil très profond.

Soudain, ils virent une nouvelle tache de sang que le gardien leur désigna.

Ils s'approchèrent de concert, peu rassurés à vrai dire.

Le lit de Cécilia, car il s'agissait bien de cela, contenait la forme de leur professeur.

Mais il était certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais vu la blessure béante.

D'ailleurs, c'était son sang qui goûtait.

Hermione, Neville et Ginny détournèrent la tête du spectacle, bientôt rejoint par Harry, Draco et Ron. Les jeunes gens décidèrent de se retirer.

Albus et les autres professeurs constataient les dégâts : Cécilia avait eu la tête tranchée.

Voilà qui ne résoudrait rien mais qui épaississait le mystère : qui avait pu faire cela ?

C'était sûrement pour la faire taire et l'empêcher de révéler des secrets qui auraient compromis des personnages influents.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas n'importe qui le responsable de ce meurtre : s'introduire dans l'école de Pouldard sans se faire repérer par les cerbères ou bien les gardiens relevaient quasi du miracle !

Ensuite, l'assassin n'avait laissé aucune trace, aucun témoin. Il avait endormi l'assemblée.

Après son forfait, il était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu sans se faire repérer !

Voilà un mystère qui s'ajoutait aux autres, Albus sentit ses épaules se voûter.

Sur ces entrefaites, le ministre de la magie accompagné de plusieurs acolytes et adjoints arriva puisque Dumbledore l'avait averti des sombres évènements.

Albus l'accueillit et entreprit de lui raconter les derniers événements, soutenus par Minerva mais aussi les gardiens et les autres professeurs.

Il y allait de l'avenir de l'école de prouver qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire contre cette intrusion, qu'ils n'avaient pu la prévenir…

L'une de leur pièce maîtresse, à savoir la capture de Cécilia, venait d'être anéanti.

Le ministre constata les dégâts de ses yeux, il fit noter les dégâts matériels et demanda à plusieurs reprises une description de leur adversaire.

Suite aux diverses révélations, il exigea le dossier de leur ancien professeur, ce qu'il obtint sans peine. Il vérifierait dès qu'il aurait le temps les références de Cécilia Grant.

« Je ne peux rien conclure pour l'instant, Albus… » déclara le ministre. « Vous avez évité le drame à vos élèves en luttant contre cette chose sans avoir aucun élément. Vous ne serez sans doute pas mis en cause. Mais il faudrait enquêter sur les raisons de la venue de votre ancien professeur décédée ici et les raisons de son attaque. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez le faire ? »

Trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Albus approuva le ministre qu'il remercia chaleureusement.

Les deux hommes se retirèrent afin de discuter de ce qu'ils diraient aux parents des élèves mais aussi aux journaux. Une nouvelle d'une telle importance, la mort d'un professeur et une école de magie attaquée, tout cela finirait par filtrer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Certainement par les élèves, autant prévenir les évènements et les divers mécontentements avant de les causer.

Minerva annonça aux élèves la mort tragique de leur professeur aux élèves. Elle leur fit croire qu'elle était morte en asseyant d'arrêter le monstre qui menaçait l'école, dont elle révéla à cette occasion l'existence. Elle s'empressa de rassurer les élèves, les Elfes et les fantômes en précisant que le monstre avait été anéanti par l'ensemble des professeurs.

Harry et ses compagnons savaient qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité et qu'elle modifiait les faits.

Mais ils comprenaient bien pourquoi elle le faisait : il fallait préserver les jeunes têtes en n'impliquant pas leur professeur mais il fallait aussi rassurer tout le monde sur le fait que le danger avait été éliminé.

Tous les élèves purent regagner leurs appartements et leurs chambres sans aucun problème dans un silence de marbre et soulagé.

Le cauchemar semblait fini aux yeux de tous.

Mais tant les professeurs, Albus à leur tête, et les adolescents se demandaient bien quelle était l'origine de toute cette histoire et ce qui les attendait à l'avenir.

Fin ou à Suivre ? 

Chers lecteurs, voulez-vous une suite ou est-ce que je m'arrête là ?

A vous de décidez et de me dire par mail ou en me laissant des reviews sur ffnet ou alors des messages sur le livre d'or de mon site : Harmonie :

http:perso.numericable.fr/chswiatho/


	39. Un moment de répit…

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Patati, patata, je n'ai pas les droits et puis on le sait.

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji (allusions).

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs !! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables !! Merci à Mano

PS : Je suis désolée d'être si longue… Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent mais le temps.

NDA : Julius, le chef des cerbères, et les créatures bleues / les gardiens m'appartiennent. Amélia et Cécilia aussi.

Chapitre 39 : Un moment de répit… Poudlard – salle à manger principale 

Dès le lendemain de cette éprouvante journée qui s'était soldée par une destruction d'une partie de l'école de sorcellerie de Pouldard, les journaux avaient à leur Une, une version quelque peu altérée des évènements graves de la nuit.

Selon le journal distribué dans le monde de la magie, un être étrange avait investi Pouldard au soir. Quelques élèves avaient été gravement blessés mais la plupart avaient eu plus de peur que de mal. La chose avait été anéanti par un groupe de professeurs. Il était d'ailleurs fort regrettable que le professeur des Arts divinatoires, Cecilia Grant, ait péri dans l'incident.

Harry regarda le journal plus attentivement.

Bien sûr, toute allusion à une menace plus sérieuse avait été omise…

Il avait remarqué que depuis la mort du monstre il ne ressentait plus ces terribles douleurs à sa cicatrice.

Dès que le professeur Rogue serait rétabli et que madame Pomfresh le permettrait, il faudrait qu'il en parle à celui qui lui avait donné des conseils.

Peut-être qu'il serait en quoi les deux événements étaient liés, s'ils l'étaient…

Ginny posa une main sur son genou, il se tourna pour lui dédier un tendre sourire.

Il aimait vraiment la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Comme son amourette avec Cho lui paraissait loin et vraiment surfaite !!

Ginny avait la tête sur les épaules, c'était une fille qui aimait croquer la vie à pleine dents et qui adorait rire. Sans avoir le penchant pour les blagues stupides de ses deux chenapans de frères, Fred et Georges, elle préférait s'amuser avec les autres et non à leurs dépends.

Harry aimait beaucoup la rouquine qui le lui rendait bien. De plus, c'était vraiment différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Cho. Il s'était toujours senti gauche et gêné en sa présence.

Tandis qu'avec Ginny, c'était vraiment différent. Il aimait sa présence rassurante et aimante. Il pouvait être lui-même sans fard, lui parler librement, se confier.

Il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était et c'était réciproque.

Ron se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je suis content pour toi et Ginny. Oui vraiment content. Vous avez l'air d'être heureux ensemble. » dit-il en soupirant et en cherchant un visage familier à la table des Serpentards.

Son regard rencontra les yeux de Draco, il rougit puis détourna vivement la tête.

« Et toi, tu en es où ? » demanda Harry à son meilleur ami à qui le manège n'avait pas échappé.

Wealsey soupira mal à l'aise. Il se mit à mâchonner son riz en se remettant un peu de sauce.

Ginny regarda son frère puis Malefoy. En observant le blond, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point le jeune blond était séduisant.

D'ailleurs, pendant un temps, elle-même avait été amoureuse du Serpentard sans jamais le reconnaître devant quiconque bien sûr !

Elle se souvenait que lors de la discussion de la veille quand Harry leur avait tout expliqué, elle avait remarqué que Malefoy était étroitement collé à son frère et qu'il lui tenait même la main.

« Que penses-tu de Draco, Ron ? » demanda la jeune fille directe.

Son frère s'absorba encore plus dans la contemplation de son assiette comme s'il avait trouvé une mine d'or à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il avala une nouvelle bouchée comme si la question ne lui était pas destinée. Il s'intéressa brusquement à la conversation entre Neville et Hermione.

La jeune rouquine sourit et poussa Harry du coude ce qui le fit se retourner.

« Il faudrait vraiment que nous fassions quelque chose pour mon dégénéré de frère parce que d'ici à ce qu'il agisse la saint Ginglin peut toujours arriver ! » fit-elle quelque peu avec ironie.

Elle grommela entre ses dentes et ajouta un commentaire peu avantageux sur les hommes et leur indécision. Elle continua sur le sujet en parlant de leurs peurs et de leur lâcheté face à certaines situations…

Elle aurait sans doute pu continuer longtemps ainsi si Harry n'avait pas posé une main rassurante sur la sienne ce qui lui valut un sourire.

« Je pense que Ron ne sait pas où il en est… » reprit d'adolescent. « Cela peut se comprendre. Il faut lui laisser du temps… »

« Seamus et Kôji n'ont pas mis tout ce temps à comprendre ! » répliqua t-elle en montrant du doigt le couple qui s'affichait comme s'ils ne craignaient rien au monde. A vrai dire le reste du monde ne semblait plus exister pour eux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Que voudrais-tu que ton frère fasse ? » demanda t-il discrètement, Ron ne les écoutait pas. Il observait de temps à autre Draco tout en soupirant. D'ailleurs son appétit s'en ressentait. Lui qui mangeait toujours comme un ogre et reprenait plutôt deux fois qu'une ses rations, avait à peine touché son assiette.

« En tout cas, ce serait bien qu'il se secoue les puces ! » fit la jeune fille en soupirant. « Il est pire qu'une jeune fille énamourée… »

Ce dernier commentaire arracha un sourire à Harry. Qu'il était bon de rire ainsi sans se soucier de rien d'autre ! ! Cela le changeait de ce qui s'était passé dernièrement.

« Laisse-lui du temps Ginny… » déclara Harry. « Je lui glisserais un mot à ce sujet si tu veux… »

« Attends ! » répondit soudainement la jeune fille avec un sourire de trois mètres de long qui fit frissonner Harry se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver. « J'ai une idée ! »

Le jeune homme se retient de justesse de soupirer, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire abstinence pendant un mois pour avoir contrarié sa belle. Néanmoins, il se prit à murmurer une prière à Merlin pour que l'idée ne soit pas biscornue et ait de fâcheuses conséquences.

Ginny commença à murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry qui l'écouta attentivement.

A la fin de la conversation, le jeune homme riait et donna alors implicitement son accord pour le plan que venait de suggérer sa petite copine.

Poudlard – infirmerie 

Madame Pomfresh, infirmière de Poudlard, avait fait appel à quelques collègues afin de l'aider concernant les soins. En effet, de par le nombre de patients, elle se trouvait largement dépassée par les évènements.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas assez de lits pour tous le monde.

Dumbeldore avait déjà demandé des crédits pour faire réparer l'aile dévastée. Mais même avec l'aide de la magie, il faudrait du temps pour que le chantier soit mis en place et achevé. Sans doute à la fin de l'été pour la nouvelle rentrée ce qui impliquait qu'il fallait trouver un logement pour les six mois à venir pour les Poutsouffle.

Les professeurs avaient fait appel à la bonne volonté des parents pour essayer de rassembler du mobilier. Même Hagrid y avait mis du sien en essayant de faire quelques tables et quelques lits avec sa hache. Le résultat était pour le moins déconcertant. Selon madame Bibine, professeur de vol et de balai, c'était plus des lits doubles qu'autre chose ce qui l'avait fait soupirer tout comme le professeur Mac Gonagall.

On allait tout de même pas permettre aux élèves de forniquer comme des lapins !

C'était donc le professeur de transformation qui s'était vu la délicate mission d'expliquer au garde chasse de l'école qu'il fallait que les lits aient une dimension humaine et non de géant.

C'était loin d'être gagné d'avance ! !

Dumbeldore avait réussi à trouver une salle assez grande pour héberger une partie des élèves. Il faudrait réaménager tout cela avant que cela ne soit vraiment habitable mais c'était mieux que rien !

On avait déjà commencé à rassembler quelques meubles et certains élèves avaient commencé à habiter dans la salle.

Les autres étaient pour l'instant cantonnés à l'infirmerie ou dans les appartements des autres maisons. Contre mauvaise fortune, il fallait faire bon cœur !

Poppy fit une pause entre deux soins, heureusement qu'elle était secondée !

Ce monstre avait fait des ravages !

Encore qu'heureusement Sirius les avait évacué à temps, sinon les dégâts auraient pu largement être pires !

Elle écarta le rideau du fond qui hébergeait le dernier lit.

Elle l'avait installé à l'aide d'autres infirmiers afin d'assurer un minimum de tranquillité à ses collègues. N'ayant que peu de lit à sa disposition, Poppy avait pris le plus grand qu'elle ait pu trouver et avait dû mettre ses collègues ensemble.

Sirius et Severus dormaient encore, cela faisait deux jours et aucun n'avaient ouvert l'œil.

Emmitouflés sous un tas de couvertures, Poppy s'était assuré qu'ils n'aient pas froid.

Le combat titanesque qu'ils avaient mené avait grandement affaibli leurs forces tant psychiques, physiques que morales.

L'infirmière savait qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Leur sommeil durerait sans doute une semaine voire plus. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils avaient failli franchir la fragile frontière entre la vie et la mort.

Ces deux là revenaient de loin ! !

Elle ouvrit les couvertures et se pencha sur Severus.

Elle regarda ses deux blessures aux cuisses. Malgré la mort de Cécilia, celles-ci étaient impressionnantes. La jambe gauche avait été labourée par la griffe de la bestiole et la cuisse droite mordue presque jusqu'à l'os.

C'était surtout cette dernière qui l'inquiétait.

Avec la pommade inventée par elle-même et le professeur des potions, elle avait pu stopper la plaie sans vraiment la soigner ce qui ne manquait pas de l'intriguer.

Il fallait dire que la griffure s'étendait sur toute la cuisse.

Elle changea les bandages qui étaient devenus du sang et de la lymphe.

Poppy inspecta les blessures. Elle remit de la pommade sur les endroits qui n'étaient pas à vif.

Tant que la blessure ne serait pas dans un meilleur état, elle ne pourra pas faire grand chose.

Elle l'avait tant bien que mal refermée par magie à l'aide d'un fil qu'elle devait changer quotidiennement.

Le professeur remua faiblement et se ramassa en boule contre son vis-à-vis pour se coller à lui.

Poppy sourit, elle savait que la chaleur leur était nécessaire. Néanmoins, voir son collègue si hautain, si froid et parfois si cynique se blottir contre un autre homme, contre son ennemi juré, avait bien de quoi vous faire sourire !

Elle referma le bandage puis s'occupa de la deuxième cuisse. Les autres mediwizards, tout comme elle, ne savait que faire. A vrai dire, elle n'osa même pas toucher à la cuisse car elle voyait bien qu'une dent était restée dans la chair.

Ils avaient tous essayé à tour de rôle de la retirer mais la dent leur avait brûlé la main, elle avait d'ailleurs la marque même après trois jours !

Impossible donc de faire la moindre des choses si ce n'est passer un peu de pommade autour de la chair abîmée et meurtrie.

Elle remit en place les couvertures sans que Severus ne change de position.

L'infirmière, avec sa blouse blanche et ses cheveux noirs striés de blanc coiffé en un chignon impeccable, passa sa main sur le front de son collègue.

Comme elle le craignait, la fièvre n'avait toujours pas disparu et cela l'inquiétait tout autant que l'état de la jambe de Rogue.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Les mediwizards ne pouvaient rien eux non plus !

Si on ne connaissait pas le poison qui infectait le blessé, comment le soigner ?

Elle lava donc à grande eau le front de Rogue qui avait repris une couleur blanche au lieu de son teint grisâtre des premiers jours.

L'infirmière savait qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire car les blessures qu'il avait étaient graves et pour l'instant, au vu de leurs connaissances, personne ne savait comment les traiter.

Après un soupir, elle passa au voisin de Severus : Sirius Black.

Elle repoussa les couvertures et palpa le front de son collègue : ce dernier était un peu chaud mais pas autant que celui de Severus.

Elle examina les brûlures qui recouvraient le corps de son collègue.

Quelques-unes commençaient à guérir tout doucement même si certaines brûlures n'étaient pas belles à voir.

Il faudrait du temps pour que cela guérisse.

Elle appliqua une pommade pour guérir les brûlures et permettre à la peau de repousser plus facilement. Quasi aucun endroit n'avait été épargné et elle passa une épaisse couche afin de protéger l'homme.

Elle examina enfin le bras de Sirius qui avait une vilaine estafilade assez profonde qui ressemblait à la blessure à la cuisine de Severus. Lui aussi avait dû se faire mordre dans le combat.

Elle banda la plaie encore vive et dont le sang coulait encore même après trois jours.

La chair n'arrivait pas à cicatriser et à former une couche, c'était exactement les mêmes symptômes que pour Rogue.

Elle finit par remettre les couvertures en espérant que l'un d'entre eux finisse par se réveiller au plus vite afin de lui apporter des explications.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix qu'elle reconnut très rapidement.

Il s'agissait de Remus et de sa femme Grâce, sûrement avec la petite Rose.

Elle se leva. Puis, Poppy essuya son visage couvert de sueur. Elle n'avait ni eu le temps de se reposer ni de manger depuis ce matin.

La fatigue devait sûrement creuser ses traits. Elle sourit et sortit du coin aménagé.

Le châtain lui sourit en la voyant et s'avança à grands pas.

Grâce remarqua tout de suite l'état de fatigue de l'infirmière.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda le loup-garou alors que Poppy prenait Rose afin de l'examiner.

La petite fille semblait aller très bien depuis qu'elle vivait avec le couple qui la considérait comme leur propre enfant. Et eux au moins, ils n'avaient pas peur de sa malédiction car elle était un loup-garou comme Lupin.

En faisant des chatouilles à l'enfant qui émit des gloussements de plaisir, elle se demandait comment on pouvait être assez cruel pour abandonner une aussi jolie enfant !

Mais celle-ci avait de la chance, elle avait eu un foyer très rapidement et des parents adorables.

« Toujours endormis… » répondit-elle laconiquement.

« Poppy… » dit Grâce avec douceur comme d'habitude. « Allez donc dormir un peu et manger. Vous en avez besoin. Je les surveillerai pour vous… Vous ne pouvez pas assumer tout cela seule… Il faut vous faire aider. »

« Mais… » protesta la femme quelque peu faiblement car la fatigue l'accablait vraiment. « Il faut bien que je les soigne… »

« Sans doute… » répliqua très fermement Grâce. « Mais si vous tombez de fatigue, cela ne les aidera pas… Chéri, raccompagne-la, veux-tu ? »

Remus lui répondit d'un sourire, il savait que sa femme avait raison.

« Allez, venez Poppy… Grâce va prendre soin d'eux et vous, vous allez nous faire le plaisir de vous reposer… » ordonna l'homme en traînant la femme par la manche.

Celle-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. L'air furieux de la femme et celui ferme et déterminé de Remus ne permettait pas d'autre choix que de celui d'obéir.

La femme poussa un soupir mais se laissa faire. Trop lasse, elle savait bien que ses visiteurs avaient mille fois raison.

Grâce écarta le rideau, enta puis le referma.

Elle mouilla à nouveau le front fiévreux de Rogue en observant attentivement les deux hommes.

Ils avaient meilleure mine qu'à la fin du combat : le teint grisâtre avait fait place à une couleur de peau légèrement plus normale quoique très blanche.

Les deux hommes auraient sûrement une faim de loup quand ils se réveilleraient…

Rose commença à gigoter. Grâce la déposa sur le lit. Elle commença à jouer avec ses pieds en les mordillant comme le faisait nombre de nourrissons.

Avec le sourire, elle observa la chambre mais ne vit rien d'anomal ou d'étrange.

Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt de s'éveiller des bras de Morphée.

Le bébé avait saisi l'une des mèches de Sirius et commença à la mâchonner.

Soupirant, elle commença à prendre l'enfant mais celle-ci avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

L'enfant gazouilla et jouait avec les cheveux de Sirius tandis que Grâce essayait de les détacher doucement.

« Rose… » gronda la jeune femme sans élever la voix. « Veux-tu lâcher ça tout de suite ! »

L'enfant semblait en avoir décidé à sa tête.

Puis, sans prévenir, Black ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et quelque peu déconnectés de la réalité.

« Salut Sirius ! » dit la femme en souriant. « C'est Rose qui s'amuse avec tes cheveux… »

L'homme lui fit un sourire. Il essaya de bouger mais il semblait épuisé rien que par le fait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Ne bouge pas Sirius ! » dit avec fermeté mais sans dureté la femme. « Tu as faim ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il ferma les yeux et plongea à nouveau dans un sommeil que Grâce espérait réparateur.

L'enfant avait cessé de s'amuser avec les cheveux. Rose s'était logée dans un creux entre les deux hommes et s'était endormie comme si tout cela lui avait causé beaucoup d'émotions.

Quand Lupin arriva, il trouva sa fille endormie dans le lit entre les deux professeurs.

Le spectacle le fit sourire, sa femme lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est plutôt bon signe… » dit le châtain. « Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il faut juste encore un peu de patience. »

« Tu as sans doute raison chéri. »

« Nous serons là pour les aider quand ils se réveilleront. » déclara Lupin.

Loin de là, dans la forêt interdite, d'étranges évènements se passaient.

En ce matin là, le géant, Hagrid, frissonnait malgré une épaisse fourrure qu'il portait sur un solide gilet de laine.

L'hiver qui s'annonçait serait très certainement froid et la neige n'allait sûrement pas tarder à tomber quand on observait les nuages s'amoncelant dans le ciel.

Ce matin là, comme tous les matins, le géant avait sorti son chien, le plus peureux qu'il soit du nom de Toffu pour se dégourdir les pattes.

C'était lui qui l'avait traîné dans une course effrénée sans doute attirée par l'odeur du sang chaud.

Ce chien était un étrange croisement avec un carnivore mais malgré sa taille imposante, il était totalement incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche.

Le géant ne s'aventurait en général qu'à la lisière de la forêt, les monstres qu'elle hébergeait s'avéraient parfois aussi étranges que dangereux.

Entraîné par la course folle du chien, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il arriva dans un petit bosquet dénudé avec un sol verglacé.

Le chien aboya en direction de la forme.

Un pauvre corps avait été laissé là après avoir été battu à mort.

Hagrid le trouva au petit matin alors que la gelée blanche avait figé les quelques feuilles et buissons dans une posture parfois étrange.

Les mains étaient levées vers le ciel, le sang s'était figé dans le froid.

Le demi-géant avait aussitôt averti Dumbeldore qui l'avait rejoint dans la forêt.

Le vieux magicien s'était très vite aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle loup-garou.

Intrigué, son esprit fut aussitôt mis en éveil. Il fit ramener le corps discrètement par le géant. Là il fit prélever un échantillon de sang pour le faire analyser.

En attendant, il s'occupa de faire enterrer la pauvre créature pour laquelle personne ne pouvait plus rien désormais.

Encore plus loin, dans le manoir Malefoy, une réunion des plus sinistre se passe.

Narcissa, la femme de Lucius, appartient à une longue famille pure souche : celle des Black.

Sa cousine, avec qui elle s'est toujours bien entendue, est de nouveau libre : Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui a torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents de Neville, s'est aussi évadée de la prison d'Azkaban, quelques jours après la fuite de son cousin Sirius Black.

A part un sang commun qui coule dans leurs veines et une apparence physique semblable, la ressemblance s'arrête là.

Sirius détestait sa famille, tout comme les Black le méprisaient : un sang pur Gryffondor, quelle abomination ! Il était la honte de la famille.

Dernièrement, les ministères avaient exigé un renforcement de la sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban. Sirius Black avait été le premier à s'échapper. Quelques jours après, sa cousine avait suivi le même chemin, puis le mari de celle-ci s'était échappé la semaine dernière ce qui avait fait la une des journaux.

Le portrait du couple avait été mis à la une de toutes les pages de journaux ; des affiches avaient été posées un peu partout.

Des Détraqueurs avaient été lancés dans la nature afin d'essayer de les retrouver.

Cela ne semblait pas les troubler car ils parlaient tranquillement autour d'une table garnie.

Un pauvre elfe de maison nu les servait tandis que Lucius parlait.

« Il faut vous trouver un endroit où vous cacher. » déclara le Serpentard.

« Nous pourrions rester ici ! » déclara Bellatrix d'un ton ferme et d'une voix aiguë.

Les années que le couple avait passé en prison étaient visibles sur leurs visages émaciés et encore hantés par les épreuves subies. Passer plus d'une vingtaine d'années en compagnie de Détraqueurs n'avait rien d'être une cure de jouvence.

Maigres pour ne pas dire décharnés, leur peau était saillante même si cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils ne cessaient de manger.

« J'en ai marre de fuir ! » déclara la femme d'une voix acide. « Nous sommes de sang pur ! Nous devrions être honorés et respectés par les autres sorciers ! Alors que là, nous sommes réduis à être des fugitifs que personne ne doit héberger sous peine de se retrouver lui aussi accusés de complicité. »

« Bella… Calme-toi, je te prie. » s'interposa sa cousine Narcissa. « Nous savons tous combien cela est pénible pour toi et ton mari. Mais il faut que tu laisses faire Lucius. »

« C'est exact. » déclara l'homme d'un ton très supérieur et quelque peu affecté. « Je jouis d'une grande influence auprès du ministère ce qui nous aide beaucoup afin d'aider efficacement vous savez qui. Ni ma femme, ni moi et encore moins le nom des Malefoy ne peux perdre cette crédibilité. »

« Que proposes-tu alors Lucius ? » demanda Lestrange en lui jetant un coup d'œil noir.

Tant que leur maître ne reviendrait pas à la vie, ils seraient pourchassés et mal vus.

Pour eux, tout cela n'avait que trop duré !

Ils voulaient retrouver leur vie, leurs biens et cesser d'être pourchassés.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir quelques instants… » dit le blond en tapotant sur sa lèvre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme.

« Je sais où vous pourriez loger… » dit-il après quelques instants. « Nous avons un manoir écarté de toute civilisation. Il n'est pas tout jeune mais au moins, personne ne vous cherchera là-bas… C'est sans aucun doute la cachette idéale ! »

Bellatrix se leva d'un bond, folle de rage et furieuse. Il fallait dire que le séjour en prison avait eu des effets assez dévastateurs sur la santé mentale de la Mangemort.

Sa soif de sang était encore plus grande qu'avant son emprisonnement, c'était dire !

Elle avait hâte d'en découdre et d'en finir.

Elle voulait se battre plus que tout autre chose en ce monde.

« Il est hors de question que je reste dans une maison tranquillement sans rien faire ! » cria t-elle. « Il est temps d'agir et de porter un coup fatal à nos ennemis ! »

A Suivre… 


	40. Complot

Un coup du sort : de Griffes et de Sang

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefanyahoo.fr)

Titre : Un coup du sort de Griffes et de Sang

Série : Harry Potter (livres 1-4)

Déclaration : Patati, patata, je n'ai pas les droits et puis on le sait.

Genre : longue fic ;; sentimentale mais pas sûre ; ;

Couple : Sirius Black X Severus Rogue (enfin Snape, je préfère Snape d'ailleurs) mon couple fétiche

Neville X Hermione. Harry X Ginny. Draco X Ron. Seamus X Kôji (allusions).

Dédicace: Pour mes lecteurs ! Merci à vous toutes et à tous Vous êtes adorables ! Merci à Mano

PS : Je suis désolée d'être si longue… Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent mais le temps.

NDA : Julius, le chef des cerbères, et les créatures bleues / les gardiens m'appartiennent. Amélia et Cécilia aussi.

Chapitre 40 : Complot 

Le soir même un magicien apporta à Albus les résultats qu'il avait demandé.

Il lut avec attention la feuille qu'on lui présenta.

Le vieil homme courba les épaules puis se leva. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs de Poudlard en réfléchissant.

Il arriva à l'infirmerie où il vit Remus et Grâce. Il leur fit signe de le suivre.

Intrigués, le couple le suivit. Ils se réunirent dans le bureau du vieil homme.

« Lisez ce papier. » dit-il en leur tendant la feuille qu'on lui avait remise quelques instants plus tôt.

Le couple prit la feuille et la parcourut. L'étonnement fit place sur leur visage.

« Comment avez-vous eu ces informations ? » finit par dire Remus aussi pâle qu'un linge.

« Hagrid a trouvé par hasard une pauvre femme loup-garou dans la forêt. Elle était sans vie. Etonné, il l'a ramené ici. J'ai demandé un examen du sang. Et en voici le résultat ! »

« Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Lupin.

« Pouvons-nous quand même garder Rose ? » questionna avec angoisse Grâce.

« Oui, la mère de l'enfant est morte. Elle est certainement mieux entre vos mains. » affirma Albus en souriant car l'enfant s'était endormi dans les bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains.

Le couple poussa un soupir de concert.

« Lupin, pourrais-tu enquêter auprès des autres loups-garous afin de savoir qui était cette femme ? Tout cela m'intrigue beaucoup. »

« Comme nous tous ici présents ! » répliqua Grâce.

« Bien, mes enfants, je ne vous retiens pas plus. » fit Albus en se levant.

Le couple se leva aussi. Ils avaient envie de regagner leur foyer après l'annonce de la découverte de la mère de celle qui considérait comme leur petite fille.

Dans le manoir Malefoy, Narcissa et son mari Lucius, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, évadés de fraîche date discutaient.

« Il est hors de question que je reste dans une maison tranquillement sans rien faire ! » cria Bellatrix. « Il est temps d'agir et de porter un coup fatal à nos ennemis ! »

La femme en avait marre de devoir se cacher, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : exercer son pouvoir, rependre le rang qui avait été le sien.

Les Détraqueurs la poursuivraient toute sa vie, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Fuir, toujours fuir, elle était lasse de tout cela.

Puissante, elle était l'alliée de Voldemort depuis les premières heures. Pour elle, il était temps que les sorciers purs souches règnent enfin !

« As-tu une idée ? » demanda son mari.

« Peut-être… » dit-elle d'un sourire qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui.

« N'oublie pas que notre dernier plan a échoué ! » lui rappela Lucius d'un ton sombre.

« Pourtant il était presque parfait… » dit Narcissa d'un air songeur. « Je me demande comment ils ont pu venir à bout du monstre que nous avions crée… Nous les avons peut-être sous-estimé… »

La femme se mordit la lèvre.

« En tout cas nous connaissons un peu mieux leurs forces ! » répliqua Lestrange.

« Et nous avons fait de nombreuses victimes ! » dit avec un sourire sadique sa femme. « Il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud ! Ils sont affaiblis et ils ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce que nous agissions aussi rapidement ! »

« Draco ne nous a pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il a dit que Mac Gonagall avait fait une déclaration officielle mais qu'il ignorait tout des évènements. »

« Certes mais nous savons aussi que tous les Poutsouffles sont hors d'état de nuire ! »

La femme cria et s'énerva, elle voulait agir, reprendre la belle vie, les soirées mondaines…

« Calme-toi Bella… » dit son mari un peu sèchement. Sa femme avait toujours eu un caractère emporté et bouillonnant, parfois dominateur. « Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver ! »

« Tu ne vas pas rester ici à ne rien faire les bras croisés à attendre que les Détraqueurs mangent notre âme et nous sucent jusqu'à la moelle des os ? » s'indigna t-elle emportée.

Elle s'était levée et tournait en rond. Furieuse, elle tapait du pied et ne cessait de jouer avec une mèche de cheveu rebelle pour l'entortiller autour de son doigt.

« J'ai une idée… » lança Lucius comme un pavé dans la marre afin de calmer l'agitation grandissante de sa belle-sœur.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

« Dumbledore a perdu beaucoup de son crédit… » annonça t-il.

« Pour moi, il n'en a jamais eu ! » jura Bellatrix entre ces dents.

« Bien sûr, aucun d'entre nous ici ne l'aime. » assura Narcissia. « Continue… » dit-elle en posant la main sur son mari ;

« C'est l'occasion où jamais de le discréditer. » finit Lucius.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela nous apportera ? » cracha la femme.

Narcissia sourit et répondit à la place de son mari.

« Je crois que je comprends. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrions placer un directeur de notre choix à Poudlard. » dit-elle avec un sourire sadique. « Nous aurions tout un tas de jeunes esprits à corrompre très facilement… »

Les autres sourirent. Une armée de jeunes à leur service, élèves modelés à l'image de leur maître, répondant à leurs désirs, sachant se battre et convaincus d'un juste retour des choses…

Voilà qui pourrait leur permettre une grande avancée dans la conquête du pouvoir !

« Je propose d'éliminer rapidement tous les Gryffondor dès le directeur nommé… » dit Lestrange d'un sourire sadique. « Je m'en chargerai volontiers… »

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Lucius ? » demanda Bellatrix intriguée.

« Tu verras… » leur répondit énigmatiquement le blond. « Nous avons déjà quelqu'un sur place. Nous allons le faire tomber « de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. »

Leurs sourires cruels se reflétèrent dans la cheminée.

Poudlard – infirmerie 

Un beau matin, Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois. C'était toujours aussi difficile et pénible. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps pesait près d'une tonne et qu'il se mouvait comme dans un vieux film moldu en noir et blanc.

Bref il se sentait las, fatigué, épuisé nerveusement et physiquement.

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes comme Buck lui était passé dessus et l'avait piétiné pour le laisser à moitié mort.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait assez faible. La douleur se réveilla sous ses bandages et il sentit quelques-unes de ses brûlures se réveiller subitement.

Il sentit une chaleur à côté de lui, une odeur agréable qu'il connaissait…

Il tourna la tête et vit Severus contre lui endormi. L'animagus sourit tendrement, il leva une main pour caresser le visage de l'homme qui gémit dans son sommeil.

La douleur se réveilla, son estomac le trahit en gargouillant. Il avait une faim de loup !

C'était Remus qui serait heureux d'entendre cette expression !

Le bruit alerta l'infirmière qui se précipita pour ouvrir le rideau.

Elle le vit réveillé, il tourna faiblement la tête vers elle.

« Sirius ! » fit Poppy d'un ton inquiet. « J'entends ton estomac qui crie, c'est bon signe. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger et j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Ce serait possible d'y remédier ? » demanda t-il.

« Je vais vous chercher quelque chose, ne bougez pas ! »

Sirius pensa qu'il aurait bien du mal à bouger vu sa faiblesse. A quoi bon faire une remarque de ce genre ? C'était le rayon de Severus ça ! Il devait déteindre sur lui…

En pensant à son aimé, il se serra encore plus contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait depuis toujours l'air bien plus apaisé quand il dormait… Ses traits n'étaient plus tirés et son sourire sarcastique n'étirait plus sa délicieuse bouche.

Cet homme obsédait depuis tellement longtemps son cœur. Remus avait raison de lui dire que la haine est proche de l'amour. Il ne cessait d'osciller entre les deux concernant le maître des potions. Mais dernièrement, sa haine avait presque fini par disparaître totalement.

Il observa l'homme couvert de bandage et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Puis, doucement, il en suivit les contours pour le caresser avec tendresse.

Il se pencha et baissa les lèvres de Severus.

Il aurait sans doute continué s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit. Avec un soupir, il se rallongea.

Poppy entra quelques secondes plus tard en lui souriant avec un plateau dans les mains.

A la vue de toute cette nourriture, Black se fendit d'un sourire.

« Cela a l'air bon ! J'ai une de ces faims ! »

Poppy l'aida à se redresser sur l'oreiller et lui tendit le plateau.

L'homme commença à manger avec entrain. Une fois sa soupe avalée, il passa au plat de résistance : un bifteck accompagné d'un gratin de pommes de terre.

« Comment va Severus ? » demanda t-il entre deux bouchées.

« Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. » répondit-elle en l'observant.

« Est-ce que ses blessures sont graves ? » questionna t-il en s'arrêtant un moment de manger.

« Plus que les tiennes. Tu as toujours mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, la douleur ne quitte plus mon bras que je bouge difficilement. »

Il continua de manger le pain et le fromage.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu de ces nouvelles ? Vous vous haïssez depuis tant d'années… J'aimerais comprendre ce soudain intérêt… »

Sirius mâcha lentement son pain en réfléchissant. Il regarda la femme.

Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ? C'était cela qui lui faisait le plus peur.

« Nous avons combattu ensemble… » finit-il par dire. « Il faut croire que cela tisse des liens… »

Il termina son assiette soudainement fatigué. Sirius avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts.

« J'ai un coup de pompe soudain… » dit-il en baillant. « Je vais dormir… »

« C'est normal. Vous avez été blessés gravement. Je vais porter le plateau en cuisine. »

Elle se leva alors que Sirius se laissait glisser dans le lit. Poppy prit le plateau désormais vide puis referma les rideaux. L'animagus eut juste le temps de se lover contre le maître des potions avant de s'endormir.

L'infirmière alerta Albus que Sirius s'était réveillé.

Une semaine passa pendant laquelle Sirius reprit peu à peu ses forces. Il ouvrit de plus en plus souvent les yeux et commençait même à marcher. L'exercice lui faisait du bien même s'il l'épuisait.

C'était surtout son bras qui inquiétait l'infirmière. Ils avaient fini par trouver que l'angélique mélangée avec un peu de poudre d'ortie séché avaient le pouvoir de calmer les douleurs.

La blessure de Sirius commençait à se refermer ainsi que la jambe gauche de Severus.

Aucun médiwizard n'avait trouvé de solutions pour la dent incrustée dans la chair du maître des potions.

Black avait repris les cours à la demande d'Albus. Ce dernier avait argumenté qu'il valait mieux pour lui s'occuper et donner cours aux élèves plutôt que de ruminer et de végéter.

Rogue ne s'était toujours pas réveillé ce qui inquiétait fortement l'animagus.

Les fêtes de noël approchant, Severus se réveilla dans la journée pour la plus grande joie des autres professeurs, tous inquiets de sa longue convalescence.

Sirius en fut le premier ravi car il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour celui qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées. Cette bataille lui avait fait comprendre que la vie se passait très rapidement et qu'il ne fallait pas attendre pour être heureux.

Finalement, peu importait ce que les autres pensaient !

Il fallait vivre pour soi ! Le bonheur était si difficile à atteindre, pas la peine de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour compliquer tout cela !

L'homme se réveilla donc un matin alors que la neige tombait et recouvrait l'école de son blanc manteau.

Il y avait une couverture épaisse, le vent soufflait sur les branches dénudées. Le froid s'était installé et aucun élève ne sortait sans son manteau et une solide écharpe.

Sirius assurait les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et ceux de potions – pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. Les Poutsouffles, encore sous le choc, avaient regagné les bancs.

Ce fut un gémissement qui s'échappa de la gorge de Severus qui alerta madame Pomfresh qui releva ses jupes pour se précipiter en courant auprès du chevet de son malade.

Dès qu'elle vit qu'il avait un œil ouvert, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour professeur Rogue. Nous avons bien cru que jamais vous n'alliez vous réveiller… »

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Un mois presque… » répondit-elle. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Un mois ? » s'écria l'homme en se redressant. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. « Mais et les cours ? Les élèves ? Il faut que je les assume ! »

« Recouchez-vous tout de suite ! » cria la femme. « Je vous interdis de bouger ! »

Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil noir et glacial. Il sentait bien sa faiblesse mais n'avait nulle envie de l'admettre devant d'autres.

Elle se calma en voyant que l'homme ne faisait rien d'autre que de la dévisager avec froideur.

« Le professeur Black s'occupe des cours de potions. Vous êtes donc tranquille de ce côté là ! Il vous faut vous reposer ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda l'homme en déviant la conversation. « Est-ce que je pourrais avoir à manger ? »

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller ce qui fit sourire la femme et rougir l'homme qui se sentait confus.

« Attendez-moi là, je répondrai à vos questions ensuite. Vous devez d'abord vous restaurer. »

Elle partit comme une flèche, avertit Dumbledore, prit un repas chez les Elfes et rejoint le professeur qui dévora sans demander son reste son repas.

« Alors ? » demanda Rogue entre deux bouchées.

« Nous avons découvert que le monstre était Cécilia. Nous ne savons pas comment cela est possible mais il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle est la responsable de ces évènements. »

Il leva la tête d'un air interrogateur.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé cette femme ! » affirma Rogue. « Elle ne m'a jamais inspiré confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas pour vous critiquer mais il y a beaucoup de vos collègues que vous semblez ne pas apprécier… » dit l'infirmière en critique.

« C'est une Gryffondor ! Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je me mette à l'aimer ? » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Vous et vos préjugés sur les maisons ! » soupira la femme. « C'est vraiment dépassé ! Il faudrait qu'un jour cela change ! »

« Alors qu'avez-vous appris de plus ? » s'irrita l'homme en s'agitant dans son lit.

Il sentait quelque chose dans sa cuisse, et cela l'élançait.

« Rien, nous n'avons rien pu apprendre… » soupira la femme.

Le visage de Rogue s'agrandit de surprise et de consternation.

« Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« La nuit de votre combat. Alors, que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'école… »

« Alors qu'il y avait les gardiens et les cerbères ? » s'étonna le maître des potions.

« Nous réfléchissons à ce cas mais c'est exact. Il est venu et il a décapité Cécilia. Ainsi, il nous a empêché de l'interroger. Maintenant, le ministère de la magie enquête sur cette femme, sur ses origines et ses antécédents. Nous n'avons rien trouvé pouvant la compromettre… Bref, nous ne savons plus où nous en sommes ni pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé… »

« C'est effectivement troublant… » murmura l'homme en finissant son assiette. « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose dans ma cuisse et j'ai mal. Vous croyez que vous pourriez faire quelque chose ? »

« Vous avez une dent du monstre plantée dans votre chair. Pour l'instant, personne n'est arrivé à l'extraire. A chaque fois qu'on la touche, cela brûle le médecin. Même les instruments médicaux sont aussi attaqués et rongés. Si seulement, nous arrivions à l'enlever. »

« Où se trouve cette dent, montrez-moi ! Je vais l'enlever ! Je n'arrêtais pas de sentir sa présence pendant mon sommeil. »

« Vous êtes fou ! » cria t-elle. « Vous allez vous brûler ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! »

Sa voix partit dans les aiguës, elle connaissait suffisamment le maître des potions pour savoir qu'il était bien capable d'une telle chose. Il avait fait bien pire !

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit-il négligemment. « Cela ma brûle. De plus, je suppose que ma blessure ne peut pas se refermer à cause de la dent ? »

« Vous avez tout compris mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

« Mettez-vous donc à ma place ! Je ne vais pas attendre que la dent fonde, je doute que cela disparaisse comme ça. Ma douleur est telle que j'aurais sans doute plus de courage que les médiwizards qui ont tenté d'extraire ceci de mon corps. »

L'infirmière observa le visage de Rogue. Celui-ci était tendu. Pour la première fois, elle voyait des gouttes de sueur sur son front. Elles glissaient tout le long du visage et tombait sur le lit.

Son visage était tendu par la fatigue et ses yeux étaient un peu comme une fenêtre sur sa souffrance. Sa mâchoire crispée, était fermée sans doute pour tenter de contrer la douleur.

La femme ôta le plateau des genoux de Severus puis les couvertures.

Elle le redressa sur un cousin et découvrit la cuisse encore en charpie malgré ses efforts.

Le maître des potions observa les dégâts avec attention, il n'était pas prêt de remarcher correctement avec un tel objet dans le corps !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et banda sa volonté. Puis il commença à saisir la dent. Aussitôt, il retira sa main, celle-ci était brûlée. Même s'il s'y attendait, la douleur avait été plus forte que prévue.

« Pourriez-vous me passer un torchon imbibé d'eau ? » demanda t-il.

Elle soupira consternée par l'entêtement de son malade, mais elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas si facilement. Elle lui apporta donc ce qui lui avait demandé.

Il entoura sa main du torchon puis recommença. Malgré le tissu, il sentait que sa main brûlait. Il ne fallait pas lâcher maintenant !

Épuisé, il banda ses forces pour tirer sur la dent malgré la douleur. Il sentait qu'elle bougeait.

Encore un petit effort… Un tout petit…

Il continua malgré la chaleur et la souffrance qui envahissait à la fois son bras et sa cuisse. Le sang jaillit, cela venait.

Il se concentra en tirant encore plus, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Soudain, la douleur fut trop forte, il lâcha tout et tomba sur les oreillers haletant.

L'infirmière observa la cuisse.

« Bravo, vous avez réussi à la retirer un peu ! » dit-elle avec joie.

Quand elle se retourna vers Rogue, elle constata que celui-ci s'était évanoui.

La douleur avait dû être trop forte !

Elle examina les chairs et passa de la pommade après avoir essuyé le sang restant.

Elle se saisit de la dent voulant terminer le travail de son patient. Mais elle ne résista pas à la douleur et du laisser l'objet à sa place.

Si cela se trouvait, seul la personne blessée pouvait la faire sortir.

Ils avaient essayé à tour de rôle : Minerva Mac Gonagall, Draco Malefoy, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbeldore et bien d'autres professeurs mais tous avaient échoués.

Elle remit de nouveaux bandages et se précipita vers le bureau du proviseur pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'elle diffusa aussi aux autres professeurs.

Sirius fut particulièrement attentif à l'exposé de l'infirmière.

Il assista au repas en réfléchissant et fut particulièrement silencieux ce soir là.

Quand le repas fut fini, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir celui qu'il aimait.

Severus était endormi quand il arriva, son corps et son front étaient brûlants de fièvre.

Il appliqua un linge frais sur le front de Rogue qui ouvrit les yeux.

Sirius lui sourit doucement.

« Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai connu mieux… » finit par dire le maître des potions.

« Je m'en doute. Poppy nous a fait le récit de ton exploit ! Tu sais, nous avons tous essayé de t'enlever la dent mais la douleur est vraiment horrible. »

« Fais-le, je t'en prie… » demanda l'homme faible. « Je sens le poison pénétrer dans mon corps… Jamais je ne pourrais guérir si cet objet reste dans ma chair… »

Sirius ne dit rien, il enleva les couvertures et défit les bandages.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda t-il en entourant sa main d'un linge.

« Aussi prêt que l'on peut l'être ! Vas-y maintenant pendant que j'ai le courage ! »

Severus posa sa main sur la jambe de Sirius.

Celui-ci se concentra. Il savait la douleur causée par le monstre pour l'avoir subi de plein fouet.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se saisit de la dent et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces. Ignorant la douleur, il se concentrait pour passer au-delà.

Il tirait et serrait les dents, alors que la première fois, rien n'avait bougé. Là, il sentait quelque chose venir, il continua à tirer. Puis il lâcha tout, la douleur était trop forte.

Ils avaient bien avancé, la dent était presque totalement retirée.

« Encore un effort… Sirius… » murmura Rogue très faible. « Si tu ne l'enlèves pas, je sais que je ne passerai pas la nuit… »

Galvanisé par ses paroles, Sirius plongea sa main dans l'eau pour faire disparaître la sensation de brûlure. Il ressaisit la dent dans sa main et tira dessus d'un coup sec.

Ignorant la douleur, il se força à tirer et soudain, il sentit qu'il avait réussi.

En effet, quand il ouvrit sa main, la dent était là, il la laissa tomber à terre.

Il se tourna vers Severus mais vit que celui-ci s'était évanoui à cause du choc et de la douleur.

« Le pauvre ! » pensa Sirius en le regardant attendri.

Il se leva et alla prévenir Pomfresh des derniers évènements. Il faudrait soigner sa main et aussi la cuisse de Severus. Tout allait bien à partir de maintenant.

Lucius et Narcissia s'étaient mis en action. Comme promis à sa belle-sœur, il y avait fort à faire.

Il contacta la célèbre journaliste Skeeter Rita, journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il s'empressa de la flatter, ses articles, tous merveilleux, pertinents et appréciés.

Bref, le Serpentard savait y faire pour embobiner son monde et c'est ce qu'il fit sans aucune difficulté apparente.

Il lui révéla donc qu'un élève avait été tué, de nombreux élèves avaient été blessés.

Lui-même craignait pour la vie de son cher fils, Draco Malefoy.

Il lui confiât avec des larmes de crocodile que certainement la vieillesse de Dumbledore, l'estimé – il n'en pensait pas un mot, bien sûr ! – devait commencer à affecter son jugement.

Ne se faisait-il pas trop vieux ? N'était-il pas temps de le remplacer ?

Après tout, un peu de sang neuf ne pourrait que faire du bien à cette école et éviter de regrettables erreurs. Puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'un professeur avait perdu la vie dans cet affreux accident.

L'estimé professeur des potions Severus Rogue était toujours blessé et incapable d'enseigner.

Tout cela ne montrait-il pas un certain laisser-aller ?

Il partit tout sourire certain d'avoir bien distillé son venin. Le reste viendrait par la suite.

Cette gazette affolerait tant les parents que les enfants.

Dès le lendemain, la Gazette du Sorcier avait pour gros titre « Poudlard menacée ! »

Il est à craindre que la sécurité de l'une des plus célèbres écoles de magie ne soit plus à son meilleur niveau et qu'elle laisse même à désirer. … Le professeur Cécilia Grant, très estimée en Italie, a perdu la vie contre une créature dont on ignore tout et sur laquelle Albus Dumbeldore se refuse à communiquer. Est-ce qu'il y aurait anguille sous roche ?

Elèves comme professeurs ne sont plus en sécurité ! …

Albus Dumbeldore s'est refusé à tous commentaires ou toutes déclarations.

Que pouvons-nous ne conclure ?

N'est-il pas de mèche dans cette histoire ? Ne serait-il pas temps de relever de ses fonctions un vieillard décadent et incapable de protéger la future génération de sorcier ?

Skeeter Rita au service de l'information et de la justice.

Le journal eut un énorme succès. Il augmenta la peur des élèves et celle des parents. Bref, Poudlard fit bientôt face à une véritable invasion de lettres, de demandes d'explications. Les parents se mobilisèrent et se déplacèrent.

Malefoy continua à distiller son venin et Rita entretenait l'histoire avec tous ses articles.

Albus avait fait une déclaration à un concurrent du journal en montrant l'efficacité de la sécurité et mettant tous ces agissements comme une manifestation des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort.

Il en profita pour rappeler à la prudence et à la méfiance concernant les récentes manifestations.

Heureusement pour lui, les fêtes approchant, les têtes furent à noël et l'affaire remua surtout de l'encre. Aucun parent ne retira au final son enfant de l'école de magie malgré ce qui avait été dit au départ.

Malefoy frustré, envisagea alors un autre plan d'attaque. Il disposait de deux leviers : son cher fils, digne de sa ligné : Draco Malefoy et surtout son ancien ami et camarade de classe : Severus Rogue, le maître des potions.

A Suivre… 


End file.
